Lessons In Love
by slashdlite
Summary: Mark found himself giving the young and impressionable Jeff Hardy lessons in sex and love. In due time, he found himself falling for him but would the others see him as taking advantage of his authority to get the upperhand on things? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

My Mark muse won me over! He couldn't wait and I can never say no to him, or Jeff, for the matter. So, here you go! I present to you my favorite pairing of all times, Mark and Jeff in a new story, _"Lessons In Love"._ Please read and review.

By the way, the next chapter on _"A Change Of Heart"_ will probably be posted tomorrow. I'm almost done.

**Chapter 1**

"Move it, boys! Taker doesn't like it when people turn up late for his meeting!"

Matt and Jeff picked up their paces, trying to keep stride with Bradshaw. He was the executor of decisions, Taker's right hand man. It was his job to make sure that everyone abided by the rules, laid down by Taker himself. At the moment, he was asked to find the brothers and bring them to the meeting. Attendance was compulsory and anyone failing to turn up without good reason would be penalized.

Matt and Jeff had just joined the wrestling federation a few days ago. They didn't know about any meeting. No one informed them and they had missed the notice pinned on the board. Bradshaw had been sent to get them when they failed to turn up.

"Matty, are we going to be in trouble?" Jeff whispered fearfully to his brother.

"I hope not! But, it's too late to worry about that now. Lets just get to the meeting and see what happens," Matt whispered back.

Bradshaw led them to the crowded cafeteria where the meeting was being held. There was an immediate hush as soon as they stepped in. Both boys felt their eyes on them and fidgeted uncomfortably. Jeff edged closer to Matt, reaching for his hand. He looked down, hoping they would lose interest and get back to whatever they were doing. He felt his brother tensed and looked up to see the intimidating sight of the Undertaker approaching them. Jeff gulped and involuntarily stepped behind his brother to shield himself. He had seen the Undertaker from a distance and was completely in awe of him. The man looked larger than life up close. Standing at seven feet and weighing in at 328 pounds, his presence overwhelmed him.

"Do you expect a personal invite to attend this meeting? We have been waiting for you for fifteen minutes! Why are you late?" Taker's deep bass voice cut clearly through the silence of the room.

"W…we're sorry. We didn't know about the meeting. I…it won't happen again!" Matt stuttered out. Jeff squeezed his brother's hand reassuringly but he didn't feel so brave himself.

Taker turned his head to Bradshaw, "Didn't you inform them?"

"Not personally, but the notice was pinned up a week ago! It's not my fault if these punks don't take the trouble to check!" Bradshaw defended himself. A growl emitted from Taker and he added quickly, "I'll make sure to deliver the message personally next time!" before sending the brothers a baleful glare.

Taker turned back to them. He had heard about them and knew them to be brothers but had yet to meet them personally. He studied Matt closely, seeing a dark handsome young man before him. He looked to be in his early twenties but there was a maturity about him. It was etched on his face. Taker detected an air of confidence about the young man.

"What's your name, boy?" he addressed Matt.

"I'm Matt Hardy, and this is my …" Matt stopped when Taker raised his hand to stop him from continuing.

"I'll get to your brother in due time. Now, how old are you and where do you come from?" he enquired.

"I'm twenty-two and we hail from Cameron, North Carolina," Matt informed him politely.

Taker nodded and turned his gaze to the other brother. His mouth twitched when he realized that Jeff was hiding behind his brother. He liked the intimidating effect he had on people. It was his job to ensure that everyone knew their place and not over step their boundaries. He ran a tight ship in the backroom and everyone knew not to antagonize him.

"Come out from there and face me!" Taker said in a stern voice. Snickers rang out but he ignored them. He only managed to catch a glimpse of frightened wide eyes which peeked out briefly before disappearing again.

"Jeff!" Matt hissed at his brother while reaching behind him to urge his brother to come out and face the Undertaker. But Jeff stubbornly stayed behind, refusing to reveal himself. He was clutching the back of his shirt in desperation.

Exasperated, Taker barked, "Move aside, Matt!" but he hesitated to do so. It was his responsibility to protect his brother. He could tell that he was frightened, he could feel him trembling.

"Please, you are scaring him," he said and frowned when the others started laughing. Someone yelled out, "Send these babes back home! They're not cut out for this business!"

To everyone's surprise, Jeff jumped out from behind him to confront them. He shouted, "Screw you! Don't judge us before you even know us!" His face was twisted into a scowl. He glared at everyone until his eyes landed on Taker. Dropping his bravado instantly, he let out a gasp and tried to hide behind his brother again but Taker reached out quickly and grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around to face him.

Taker was immediately taken aback by the lovely features of the young man standing before him. His eyes were a dark emerald green, speckled with gold. Long blonde lashes with strong eyebrows accentuate his double-lid eyes. The bridge tapered narrowly to a well-proportionate nose. And his mouth … Taker couldn't stop staring at his mouth. The boy has sultry lips and the width of his mouth was just made to take cock. Taking a deep breath to calm his senses, Taker took in the shoulder-length sunny blonde hair, the perfectly shaped ears … Wait! Were those earrings? The boy was wearing earrings! And the odd thing was that it suited him! His eyes travelled down the body, taking note of the fair skin, the narrow waist … he couldn't see past the baggy pants from there. His eyes went back to Jeff's face and he realized the boy was squirming uncomfortably under his gaze. He heard snickers and sent a warning glare into the crowd. They hushed up immediately.

He turned back to Jeff and asked, "What's your name, little one?"

Jeff blanched at being addressed as such. _"Little! I'm more than six feet tall!"_ He opened his mouth to fire a fiery retort when Matt tugged on his sleeve sharply from behind. Pouting petulantly and keeping his eyes down, he answered him begrudgingly, "Jeff".

"And, how old are you, Jeff?" Taker asked.

"Nineteen," he replied, shuffling his feet and looking up at him furtively. He was thinking that the Undertaker wasn't as fearsome as he looked now that he had spoken, but he still had an intense aura about him. Jeff was aware that everyone was watching them closely and felt very self-conscious.

"Both of you must have started very young. You must be good if the talent scouts sign you up. They don't normally take in anyone so young," Taker remarked thoughtfully.

"Jeff was fourteen and I was seventeen when we started jobbing for the company. We have been placed on the full-time roster only recently," Matt told him proudly. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that they were now officially WWF wrestlers.

"Well, I'm glad to have you boys onboard. We have rules here. Bradshaw here will brief you about them later. The basic rule is, keep to the schedule and don't be late. And, if you have any problems, you can come and see me. I'll help you any way I can. Okay, we're behind time. Let us get on with the meeting."

As everyone started to take their seats, Taker walked towards Bradshaw and said something to him. Bradshaw nodded while looking over at the brothers, the sides of his mouth lifting with amusement. Matt and Jeff remained unaware that they were the topic of discussion. They stayed behind the room, preferring to keep away from prying eyes.

After fifteen minutes and the meeting continued to drone on, Jeff started getting restless. He fidgeted in his seat, praying for the stupid meeting to quickly end. Another ten minutes passed and it didn't look as if it was going to end any time soon.

He leaned towards his brother, "Matty, what's taking them so long? This is boring! Can we leave now?"

"Hush, Jeff, we have to wait till it's over. It won't be long," Matt reassured him and brought his attention back to the meeting.

Jeff let out a sigh and prepared to sit it out. He wanted to go back to their locker room and sketch until it was time to get ready. Ever since he got there, he had found many new subjects to fill his sketch pad. He wished he had brought it along with him to the meeting. It would have kept him occupied. Sighing out loud, he started glancing around to distract himself and that was when he noticed the man smiling at him at the far end of the room on his right. He blushed and brought his gaze back to the front, pretending he didn't notice him. After a while, he glanced furtively to his right and noticed that the man was still looking at him. When he saw Jeff looking his way, he wriggled his fingers in a friendly wave and winked at him. Jeff gave him a shy smile. He returned the wave, feeling pleased at the attention. He flushed with pleasure when the man grinned and mouthed "Hi" to him.

"Who are you looking at?"

Jeff turned to his brother on his left with flushed cheeks and informed him in a whisper, "That man over there, he waved to me. He's nice."

Matt leaned forward to see who he was referring to. He saw a good looking man with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes looking in their direction. The man gave him a friendly smile and nodded to him, to which Matt acknowledged. Leaning back, Matt said quietly to his brother, "I don't want you going off alone with any of these guys. You hear me, Jeffro?"

"But, Matty, he looks nice. We haven't made any friends since we got here! I'm sick of staying in the room all the time!" Jeff huffed. He was bored out of his mind, trapped in his room with his brother. Matt didn't take him out and he didn't allow him to go out by himself.

Matt gave him an exasperated look. Jeff was growing up and had started his rebellious streak. He used to listen to him unquestionably but all that changed since he turned nineteen. He knew that Jeff wanted to do his stuff without him hovering around, but he couldn't help worrying about him. He didn't want people to take advantage of his pretty brother, and there were plenty of them around. He had seen them giving him wolfish looks and he could read their dirty thoughts. No way was he going to let Jeff out of his sight! Jeff insisted that he was old enough to take care of himself but Matt doubted him. His brother was too gullible for his own good. They had several arguments over it and Jeff always gave in. He knew Matt was just being concerned but sometimes, he just wanted to scream out his frustrations, and this was one of those times. He couldn't understand why he couldn't even make friends with that nice looking man over there.

"I've explained this to you many times, Jeffro. You mustn't be taken in by people so easily. Don't take them at face value. Remember that time when you went off with that stranger who asked you to show him the way to the nearest gas station? Remember what happened?" Matt reminded him.

Jeff couldn't help shuddering. His skin crawled at the memory. He was fifteen then. He was on his way home after school. Normally, he and Shannon, who stayed close to each other, would ride back together. But on that day, his best friend had to stay back to finish a class project. He was riding along on his bike when he saw a man standing beside his stalled vehicle at the side of the road. He had stopped and the man told him he had run out of gas. He asked if Jeff could take him to the nearest gas station and told him he would pay him twenty dollars for his time. It was easy money and Jeff didn't hesitate. He had immediately accepted and offered the man a ride. But, they didn't get to the gas station at all. The man had stopped him along the way and pulled him into the long bushes at the side. Jeff fought him off, biting deep into the man's arm and ran back to the road, got on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could. He was lucky. When he reached home, he was in tears. He told his brother, who was just home to collect his football shoes, what happened. Matt took his father's shot gun and went back to the scene, taking Jeff along with him in his pick up. But the man had since fled. When they went back to the place where he had left his car, it was gone. It was then that Jeff realized he was tricked. The man must have been watching him for quite some time and had planned it all along. Since then, Matt took Jeff to school in his pick up and he ensured that his brother was always accompanied by someone on his way home.

Realizing that he wasn't going to win the argument, again, Jeff changed his tactics. "Please, Matty, can we go out after the show tonight? I want to see the city! They say the lights are all so pretty at night and I want to go to a store and see what they have in fashion now. Please, Matty, can we, please?" Jeff pleaded with him.

The endearing puppy look his brother was giving him wasn't lost on him. Heaving a sigh of resignation, Matt said, "Okay, I promise to take you out this evening. But no big fancy places, Jeffro. We're tight on the belt."

Jeff's face lit up like a child who had just been told he was going to a carnival. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Matty! I'll do anything you say!" and gave his brother a big wet kiss on his cheek.

They turned their heads at the sound of deliberate coughing and saw that the people in the room were watching them, with smirks on their faces.

"Is there something you boys want to share with us?" Taker asked in a wry tone.

"Matty's taking me out tonight! We're going to the city!" Jeff blurted out excitedly. He received amused looks and sniggering. Matt mumbled an apology before hissing at his brother to calm down. Jeff pouted but nothing could really dampen his excitement. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

Taker cleared his throat. He was half amused and half astonished at the childlike behavior of the younger Hardy. Nevertheless, he was captivated by the little spitfire.

"Haven't you boys been out to the city yet?" he asked casually.

Jeff shook his head, "Nope! Matty says it's dangerous to go out, especially at night."

Taker raised his eyebrows at that, giving Matt an incredulous look. "Now, why is that, may I ask?" he asked Matt.

Giving him a weak grin, Matt tried to think of a plausible explanation without giving away that he was just trying to keep his brother safe. God had given him a beautiful baby brother whose wholesome looks had given him a lot of headaches since high school. If it wasn't a jock trying to get into Jeff's pants, it would be a jerk calling him derogatory names. Matt had taken upon himself to accompany his brother everywhere. He never allowed him to go out on single dates. It was always group dates and he would tag along, just to make sure there wasn't any hanky panky.

"Well … huh … we don't know our way around and, huh … we may, you know, end up getting mugged or something."

Taker just stared at him and on a whim, came to a decision. "Tell you what. Since you're not familiar with the city, I'll take you boys out and show you around after the show," he offered.

Jeff's mouth fell open. The Undertaker was going to be their chaperon for the night? He wasn't sure how he felt about it but his brother looked pleased. "Thank you, we'll take you up your offer," Matt said gratefully. Having a dominating figure like the Undertaker with them would send any would-be perpetrators packing. He didn't have to keep his guard up. It took a weight off his shoulders.

"I'll let you know where to meet up later. Now, lets wrap up this meeting. We have to get ready for the show."

The crowd dispersed. Matt led Jeff out but he couldn't help noticing that Jeff was hanging back, turning his head to look behind him. He knew he was looking for the man with blue eyes.

Matt tugged on his hand and said, "Come on. We have a big night ahead of us! Lets go and get ready."

Jeff followed him reluctantly. He jumped when a hand clasped his shoulder, stopping him. Turning around, he couldn't keep from blushing when he came face to face with the man with blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to startle you," the man apologized. Putting out his hand, he said, "Name's Chris, Chris Jericho."

Jeff took his proffered hand and smiled at him, "I'm Jeff Hardy, nice to meet you, Chris." It was one of those moments when your hand was gripped and the other party refused to let go. Chris wanted Jeff to know he was interested.

Matt moved up, offered his hand and said sardonically, "You want to hold my hand as well?"

Chris had the courtesy to look embarrass. He released Jeff's hand to shake Matt's, giving him a sheepish grin.

"Hey, Chris, you're ready to go yet?" Hunter and Shawn came up to join them. Shawn smiled warmly at the brothers and said, "We're heading to the gym to warm up. You guys care to join us?"

Before Matt could say they would gladly join them, Bradshaw came up and cut in, "Excuse me, but these boys are coming with me. I've to brief them and take them to Mark afterwards."

"Can't it wait? We can tell them the rules if you want and why does Mark want to see them? He just spoke to them," Chris interjected.

"It's my job to tell them the rules or Mark will hand my ass to me! These boys almost got me in trouble with Mark by being late. And as to what Mark wants to see them about, why don't you ask him yourself? I'm just carrying out his instructions!" Bradshaw gave him a look of disdain. He didn't like Chris. The man had a huge ego and a mouth to match. He would tolerate him at most.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other and the latter shrugged before saying, "Come on, Chris, lets just go. He has his job to do." Chris was reluctant to leave but he really didn't have a choice. Furthermore, he didn't want Bradshaw to give grief to the brothers. He could give them a hard time. That man was an asshole!

"Once you're done, maybe you can look us up at the gym," Chris suggested to them and they nodded. "See you later, then" and he left.

"Come on, I want to get this over with. I've a match tonight and I need to go over the details with my tag partner and opponents," Bradshaw said as he led the way.

Matt and Jeff followed him through the winding passageway until they came to a door. They realized it was the Undertaker's private dressing room when they saw the plaque with the words, "Undertaker" on the door.

"I thought you're going to brief us on the rules first. What are we doing here?" Matt asked with a frown.

"Mark wants to see you," Bradshaw said with a smirk on his face.

"Is Mark the Undertaker?" Matt enquired as Bradshaw rapped his knuckle once on the door and waited.

"Yes," Bradshaw replied just as they heard a deep voice calling out to "come in".

He opened the door and led the way in. Matt and Jeff gasped as they stepped into the room. It was well furnished with the makings of a home. It has a sitting area with a huge couch and two armchairs placed around a coffee table. A big television set was placed strategically across the couch and there was a mini refrigerator and even a work out area with machines situated in a corner. Mark was seated on a workout bench, working with weights and watching them intently.

"I brought the boys as you asked. If there's nothing else, I'll head on back. Have to go through the moves with Ron, Jesse and Billy."

Mark just nodded and Bradshaw closed the door behind him. He got up and went to the fridge. "Want something to drink?" he asked as he opened it and grabbed a cold bottle of mineral water for himself.

"Do you have Mountain Dew?" Jeff asked in a hopeful voice. Mark reached in and took out a can of the said drink. As he handed it over, he couldn't help noticing how Jeff's face lit up like a thousand watts as he took it from him eagerly. _"The boy is so easy to please,"_ he noted pleasingly. He turned to Matt who said, "Mineral water is fine" and was given a bottle.

"Lets sit over here and I'll explain the rules to you. Bradshaw had other duties lined up for him," Mark said as he went over to the couch and settled himself comfortably.

Jeff and Matt took the armchairs and Jeff popped the can and took several sips from it. Having satisfied his thirst and craving, he waited for Mark to start.

"There are only three basic rules you need to remember – 1. Be punctual for all your appointments; 2. Follow all instructions, and 3. Respect your peers."

The boys nodded their understanding and he continued.

"Rule No. 1 is pretty clear cut. Do not be late for any meetings and appearances, unless you have valid reasons. There are consequences if you are late without good reason."

"And what are they?" Matt enquired politely.

"You'll have to pay a fine," Mark informed them. "The first time, a $100 fine is imposed. It's $300 for a second and $600 for a third. No one has gone further than the third stage so I'll not go into it but it will be hefty."

Matt nodded and Jeff sipped on his drink again. He had now curled his legs under him.

"Now, the second rule applies as someone will be appointed to guide you. He will be your mentor. He'll help you draw up a training schedule and you are to adhere to it. It's only logical that he'll also be your sparring partner. You can always request for a change of mentor but I need to know why. You have to work closely with him and follow his instructions. Any questions so far?" Mark asked.

"What if Jeff and I prefer to spar and train with each other? Can that be arranged?" Matt asked anxiously. He didn't want to leave his brother in someone else's hands.

"Personally, I would encourage you to train and spar with someone else, other than someone familiar with your moves. It's a rewarding experience. You will develop new moves and learn to counteract the others' from the exposure. But, it can be arranged for the two of you and your mentors to train together, if that's what you want," Mark said and Matt nodded gratefully.

"Rule No. 3 – Respect your peers." Mark paused to gather his thoughts. This was something that he needed to tread around carefully. He could be misinterpreted and that would cause problems.

He started carefully, "Besides the obvious, there's something I need to bring to your attention. All of us have our sexual preferences," he started to say. Jeff's eyes grew round as saucers and he sat up, his full attention on Mark.

"Huh … Mister Taker?" Matt interrupted, looking somewhat uneasy.

Mark's mouth twitched. "Please don't call me that. You can call me Mark," he said and Matt nodded.

He took in a deep breath and said in a rush, "Can we not speak of you know what in front of you know who?" and tilted his head towards his younger brother to let Mark know who he was referring to.

Jeff gave his brother a scowl before leaning forward and smacking him on the arm, making him winced. "I'm not a kid anymore! Stop treating me like one! I want to know about sex!" and sat back, wearing a sulk on his face.

Mark looked from one to the other with astonishment. He finally found his voice and addressed Jeff, "You do know about the birds and the bees, don't you?"

Jeff hesitated before saying, "I'm not really sure what you're referring to."

Matt coughed, trying to disguise the fact that he was amused, while Mark pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of how to phrase his words to make himself understood. He finally said, "Have your parents told you about the birds and bees story?"

Jeff shook his head and informed him, "I don't remember. We lost our mom a long time ago."

Mark wanted to tell him he was sorry but Jeff rambled on, "And daddy never tell us any bedtime stories. I don't think daddy knows anything about any birds and bees. He knows a lot about tobacco though. He's a tobacco farmer," he said helpfully. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully, eyes down, not noticing that Mark was shaking his head in disbelief. Matt bit down on his lip, trying very hard not to laugh. Jeff looked up uncertainly at Mark and asked, "Is… is this relevant to what you were talking about, you know, about sexual preferences?"

Mark sat back with a sigh. _"This is going to take a while,"_ he decided. _"Okay, how do you tell a nineteen year old about sex without being suggestive and in front of his older brother?"_ he thought to himself. _"What are schools teaching these days? Don't they include sex education in the syllabus?"_

He leaned forward, deciding to just come to the point, "Jeff, you know about sex between a man and woman, don't you?" he asked.

Matt opened his mouth to protest but Mark sent him a warning glare and said, "You haven't been helpful in that department! I would have expected you to tell him about sex when he reached his teens!" he scolded and Matt looked down, ashamed.

Mark turned his attention back to Jeff.

"I read about it and .... I heard my friends talk about it," Jeff said, giving his brother an uneasy look.

Matt looked up at him with a gasp and demanded to know, "Tell me who lent you those books? You know you're not supposed to read those! They corrupt your mind!"

"How can it corrupt me when the cover said, 'Knowing your body and understanding your needs' and it was written by a doctor!" Jeff rebutted before pulling a pout.

"Now, hold on there for just a goddamn second!" Mark bellowed and threw Matt an incredulous look, "You forbid your brother from reading to find out what he needs to know? What's wrong with you? You should know better than that!"

"But, if he knows, he'll get curious and he will … experiment!" Matt said in his defense.

Mark slapped the flat of his palm against his forehead. He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Nothing wrong with experimenting, it beats reading!" Jeff muttered under his breath.

Matt heard him and gasped out sharply. He got up from his seat and kneeled before his brother, "Jeffro, did … did you let anyone touch you anywhere inappropriately?"

Jeff flushed to his roots and placed the can of Mountain Dew over his face to cover up his embarrassment and protested loudly, "Matty! That's personal! Don't ask me that!"

Matt took in a sharp intake of breath and jumped to conclusion. He exclaimed angrily, "Tell me who the motherfucker is! I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" He was startled when he was hauled to his feet by Mark from behind.

"Haul your ass back to that chair and shut up! Now, move it!" Mark spoke in a commanding voice and Matt meekly moved and sat down.

"I can't believe I'm listening to this! I'm trying to get Rule No. 3 across but it looks like I need to give a pep talk to both of you! Now, as I see it, I need to do this separately to avoid any interruptions! Matt, I want you to step out for a while. I'm going to explain the whole gismo of this sex thing to your brother and then, we're going to have a heart-to-heart talk as to what you're thinking! Now, out!"

The thunderous look he sent Matt broached no objection. Matt got up sullenly and left, closing the door behind him. Mark turned to Jeff. He didn't know whether to laugh or not when he saw that the little pup was looking at him with an anticipated look.

"_Okay, here goes nothing! I hope I'll do justice to the topic!"_ and began his first lesson.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you all for the wonderful, wonderful reviews! Hope you like the following chapter as well!

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, when the sperm finally fuses itself to the female egg and fertilizes it, a baby is then conceived."

Mark sat back, relief clearly showing on his face. He thought he had done a pretty good job. He had covered the basics, describing the male and female genitalia, their functions, the sexual act itself and then, highlighted the responsibility of practicing safe sex by use of condoms, protective gel, birth control pills and such. He even explained what took place in the female body after copulation, just so that Jeff would know how babies are conceived.

"Anything else you want to know?" Mark asked, watching him intently. Jeff had been quiet throughout the lesson. He had listened to him nada a word, giving him his full attention. There was only that one time when he was describing the act of making love to a woman that he had squirmed in his seat and then squeezed his flushed cheeks, trying to hide his embarrassment. He couldn't look him in the eye until he got that part over.

"Well, if there's nothing else, you can go. Could you …" but Jeff stopped him. "C..can I ask you something?" he stammered out, fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's what I'm here for," Mark said. "What is it you want to know?"

He watched as Jeff's eyes darted to the door and then back nervously. He chewed on his lip furiously, thinking hard. He finally looked up and flushed when he saw Mark watching him. It looked like he was about to change his mind when Mark leaned forward and spoke to him in an encouraging tone, "You can ask me anything. I won't tell anyone, not even your brother, so, you have nothing to worry about. What is it you wanted to ask?"

Jeff gave him a shy and awkward look and finally stammered out, "W..what if … what if a man likes a man? H..how do they … make love?" the last two words were spoken in a whisper.

"_It would be easier if I show you,"_ Mark was almost tempted to say but instead, he cleared his throat, pondered the question carefully and said, "Before I answer that, may I ask you a few questions? It would tell me what you don't know and I think I should focus on that than what you already know."

"Okay, I guess," Jeff said dubiously. He shifted and hugged his knees forward, preparing himself for what to come.

"From what you have just asked, I presume that you have never been with a man?"

Jeff covered his burning ears and nodded.

Mark found himself stirring. The things he could teach the boy! He shifted in his seat restlessly, suddenly feeling guilty. "_Maybe, this isn't such a good idea after all. I'm starting to get wicked thoughts about him!" _

Battling with himself, he finally convinced himself that he could keep things under control if he just kept his focus on the subject, without the disturbing visual aids. He thought over the next question he was about to ask. It would sound forward but he had to find out just how much the kid knew, or didn't know.

"Have you ever performed or received oral sex?"

Jeff buried his tomato-red face into his knees, shook his head fervently and squeaked out a "No."

A flare of desire sparked within him and Mark spoke somewhat unsteadily, "I think I've all the information I need. We have to start from the top."

Try as he might, he just couldn't control his body reactions. The thought of teaching sexual behavior to a young and totally inexperienced virgin ignited his senses. He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm his senses, and so did Jeff. Both looked at each other and Jeff started to giggle just as he barked out a laugh.

After regaining his composure, Mark said, "I have my work cut out for me, kid. You have a lot to learn!"

Jeff looked down, feeling embarrassed. He nodded forlornly and said in a small voice, "I know."

He looked up hopefully at Mark and asked, "But, you will teach me, won't you?" His expression turned woeful. "I don't know who else to turn to. I have all these questions in my head but I'm afraid to ask them. I can't ask Matty because I know he'll get mad at me."

He started to tear as he spoke in a quavering voice, "I've been feeling awful lately. There are times I feel all hot and bothered and it makes me frustrated. I don't know what's wrong. Sometimes, it gets so bad that I just want to scream. At times, I just hide in my room and cry." His lower lip trembled visibly with his pent up emotions and a lonely tear escaped and ran down his cheek. He started sniffling.

Mark let out a deep sigh and patted the space beside him, "Come sit here beside me, Jeff. I'll try my best to help you." Against his better judgment, he decided to do what he could to ease the boy's discomfort but he didn't feel comfortable with it.

Jeff didn't hesitate. He scrambled to sit beside Mark and laid his head on his shoulder, sniffling back his tears. Mark wrapped his arm around him in a comforting gesture.

"Let me try to explain what you've been experiencing in simple terms. All of us have sexual needs and what you are feeling are just your body urges. It's normal to have them. You have to satisfy those needs to feel better. If not, these feelings will build up and make you feel agitated, or, for a better word, sexually frustrated."

Jeff digested what he said. His eyes widened as a thought struck him. He looked up at Mark and asked in a worried tone, "You mean, I need to have sex to feel better?"

Mark's mouth twitched but he nodded, "That's one way, but you can't be going around having sex with just anybody to feel good. It's morally wrong. There are other ways you can achieve that. Let us start with the most common. Do you know what it means to masturbate?"

Jeff shook his head and looked at him with trusting eyes, waiting for him to explain.

"It means to sexually stimulate yourself until you ejaculate. All you have to do is to hold your penis and move your hand up and down the shaft until you climax. You can do this while you're in the shower or in bed."

Jeff blushed prettily at him. Mark cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. He wasn't sure exactly why but he suddenly felt really uncomfortable with Jeff sitting so close to him.

"What other ways are there?" Jeff asked in a bashful tone.

Mark took in a deep breath. Since he was already on the subject, he might as well tell him the rest. Apparently, Matt wasn't going to. And the idea of Jeff going to someone else for the information didn't sit well with him.

"If you have a partner, both of you can stimulate each other to orgasm without engaging in sexual intercourse. You can do this, with or without your clothes on. You can use your hands, buttocks or any part of your body, including your sexual organs to rub against each other to achieve orgasm. It usually heightens the pleasure compared to self-stimulation as it is more exciting and adventurous. You can … huh … get pretty innovative under the circumstances."

Jeff licked his lips while thinking, not realizing that Mark was turned on by the sight of the little pink morsel and his wet glistening lips. Now that he knew the reason why he was feeling poorly and what he could do, he felt so much better. He was thankful to Mark for telling him what he needed to know. Feeling more at ease, he asked eagerly, "What else, Mark?"

Mark had started to grow hot and bothered as vivid images popped into his head on their own accord while he was delivering his lecture. He was trying to subdue his urges when Jeff popped his question. He gave him an incredulous look. "You want to know more?" and he just nodded fervently.

Drawing in a deep but shaky breath, Mark grabbed his bottle of water and chugged it down, trying to cool his senses. The front of his pants had tightened considerably over the last minute. Trying to look inconspicuous, he cleared his throat uneasily and asked, "Are you sure? I mean, what I know involve having a partner. They wouldn't be relevant to you," but Jeff's next words shook him up.

"Maybe not now, but that will change. Please, Mark, just tell me. I want to know so I know what to do when the time comes."

He felt the heat rush to his face and groin and he started to feel uncomfortably warm. He tugged at his collar, wishing he could get up and get a cold drink from the fridge, but he was unwilling to take the chance of Jeff spotting his hard-on. _"Just get it over with!" he urged himself._ He cleared his throat several times, breathed in deeply and continued his invigorating lesson.

"To further expound what I said earlier, there are many ways you and your partner can pleasure each other without engaging in full intercourse. You can use your hands, mouth, teeth and tongue. You may use the tongue to tease and rim his pucker and, if you're not turned off, put it in him to give him immense pleasure. Fingering his anus will bring him enormous pleasure if you can find his 'G' spot. But, in most cases, I would say men thoroughly enjoy a good blow job. It's when you take your partner's cock in your mouth and you …"

He stopped suddenly. A vision of Jeff taking him in his mouth jumped into his head, interrupting his thoughts. He could see him slurping up his length and teasing his slit before engulfing the whole head into his hot and wet mouth. Mark's mouth went suddenly dry as his cock twitched vigorously. His breath seemed to get caught in his throat. With a flushed face and a throbbing cock demanding attention, he opened his mouth to take in air, breathing harshly.

Jeff gave him a worried look. "Mark, are you feeling alright? You look feverish," and he reached up to cup his cheek.

Mark let out a shuddering breath and rested his cheek against the soft cool palm, keeping his eyes closed. Jeff's touch felt soothing to the touch. To his dismay, the hand was removed as Jeff got up.

"Let me get you something to drink. It will make you feel better" and headed towards the fridge. He came back with another chilled bottle of mineral water and handed it to him, "Here, have a drink first" and sat down beside him. He waited for him to take his fill before asking, "I've some more questions. Do you mind, Mark?"

He didn't notice that Mark had placed the cold bottle over his groin. Under the circumstances, it would work just as well as taking a cold shower.

"No, I don't mind" Mark said and prayed the questions wouldn't be anything too provocative to bring back wicked images.

"If I take him in the mouth and he ejaculates, can I swallow his discharge? I mean, will it give me a tummy ache and make me sick?"

Mark breathed out a sigh of relief. _"Okay, I can do this."_

"Yes, you can swallow it but you can choose not to if you don't feel comfortable. I don't think it will make you sick though. You can actually finish him by stroking him to completion with your hand instead."

Jeff nodded. He pursed his lips and blushed faintly before speaking bashfully, "I figure out how men make love to each other from what you've just told me. Just one last question, does it hurt to take it in the ass?"

"Well … personally, I wouldn't know. I'm a giver, not a taker," Mark told him and Jeff started giggling helplessly at the pun. The light moment eased the tension. Mark found himself feeling more at ease. He decided to elaborate for Jeff's sake.

"We use lubricant to ease penetration. You may experience some discomfort in the beginning but the pleasure overrides everything else."

Jeff blushed at the personal reference. Was Mark insinuating anything by it? He glanced furtively up at him and doubted it. Mark didn't seem to be aware of what he had just said.

"Thank you for sharing with me, Mark. I feel so inadequate before but not anymore."

Placing his hand on Mark's thigh, not realizing the effect it was having on him, Jeff asked, "Can I come to you if I have any more questions or doubts? I feel comfortable with you."

The hand on his thigh set his blood on fire. His cock jumped back to life. He spoke in a rush, "Anytime, Jeff, I'm glad to help. Why don't we stop here for now? Tell Matt I'll talk to him some other time. I have a match to get ready and so do you. I'll see you later after the show."

To his relief, Jeff got up first. He followed him quickly from behind, praying he wouldn't notice his tent-on. They reached the door and just as he was about to open the door for him, Jeff turned around and leaned up to kiss him on his cheek quickly. Blushing, he opened the door and stepped out, closing it gently behind him. Mark stood there unmoving. The kiss took him by surprise. His hand moved to touch the spot where Jeff kissed him. Slowly, his mouth lifted into a grin. "I'm really looking forward to giving him extra lessons, but first, I need a cold shower!" and headed to the inner room which was his private bathroom.

~*~

As hard as he tried and pestered his brother, Matt couldn't get anything out of him. Jeff stubbornly kept what was said between him and Mark to himself. Matt couldn't help noticing that Jeff seemed to be more cheerful after he came out of Mark's dressing room. He recalled how mad Mark was at him and hoped he wouldn't come down too hard on him. It was the only way he knew how to keep Jeff safe.

They had one hour to go before show time. The brothers hurried to their dressing room which they shared with several others. They quickly changed and started stretching and warming up. Both were equally excited about making their first official appearance in the ring, as well as going out with Mark after the show. Before they knew it, the show was over. They had a good match against Kaeintai and won. Elated at their first win, Matt and Jeff were in high spirits as they made their way to Mark's dressing room. He had sent someone to tell them to meet him there after they got ready. They were several doors away when Chris walked out from a room. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Jeff. He hurried to meet them, "Congratulations on your first win!"

The brothers thanked him and Matt took the initiative to say, "Excuse us but we're in a hurry. Mark is waiting for us."

Chris couldn't help letting out a sigh. "Well … I guess I'll see you around then. Enjoy yourselves!" and watched as Matt pushed his brother ahead of him. Jeff turned around to smile and give him a wave.

"He's cute!" Chris said to himself, wearing a grin on his face. A hand clapped on his shoulder and he turned around to see Shawn grinning devilishly at him.

"I hope you're not referring to me cos' I'm not interested. I would really hate to hurt your feelings, Chris."

"What's going on?" Hunter came up from behind them, a bag slung around his shoulder. He thought Chris was in a hurry. He told them that he had a gig that night, so why was he still hanging around?

"Nothing!" Chris said quickly but Shawn wrapped his arm around his shoulder and said conspiratorially, "Come on, you can tell us. We promise not to tell! Right, Hunter?"

Chris rolled his eyes and pushed Shawn away. "The two of you can't keep a secret to save your lives!" and started walking towards the exit.

Shawn and Hunter looked at one another before chasing after their friend. "Chris! Wait up will you? Come on, man, you just hurt our feelings!" Shawn lamented as they caught up with him.

Chris kept on walking and they trailed him till they reached his car. He unlocked the door and threw his bag onto the passenger seat before turning to them. "Well, it's true! It only takes one of you to find out something and in less than an hour, it spreads like wildfire! I love you guys and all but I don't trust you with my secrets! I've to get going, the band's waiting. See you guys tomorrow." He got into his car and drove off, leaving his friends behind.

"What's up with him?" Hunter asked as they made their way to his vehicle, parked just a few lots away.

"I believe Chris has a thing for that kid, Jeff Hardy," Shawn informed him as he climbed into the passenger seat and fastened his seat belt.

Hunter looked taken aback. "You think so? I mean, the boy is young. But, I thought Chris is going out with Waltman."

"Hunter, you're not keeping up! They broke up two weeks ago."

"But, why?" Hunter asked as he drove off.

Shawn shrugged his shoulders, "It's anybody's guess, neither of them wanted to say anything."

"You know, I think Chris was the one to initiate the break up. I saw Waltman moping around. He didn't show up at the meeting today. Why was that?"

"I don't know, but if you really want to know, I can ask Bradshaw. I bet Mark has him looking into it already."

Hunter nodded. They drove on silently for a few minutes. As soon as they got to the hotel car park, he said, "Can you find out from Bradshaw what's with Waltman and let me know?"

"Why the sudden interest, Hunt?" Shawn asked as he climbed out of the car.

"I saw him just the other day and he didn't look well. He looked kind of depressed."

Shawn smiled at him. "In spite of what people say about you, your heart is always in the right place."

"Well, don't tell anyone that, or, it will ruin my image. Come on, lets go in. It looks like it might rain any minute," he said just as a bolt of lightning lit the sky and they heard the boom of thunder in the distance.

"Want to get into the hot tub together?" Shawn asked in an insinuating tone.

Hunter smirked, "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

~*~

Jeff was so disappointed. He was looking forward to taking to the streets and looking at all the beautiful lights but the downpour had spoilt his plans. Furthermore, almost all the stores had closed.

Mark drove them in Bradshaw's rental, leaving his bike behind. He saw the disappointed look on the young Hardy's face and said, "Cheer up, there's always another day. I'll take you out for dinner and if you're up to it, we can go to a pub and soak in the scene."

Jeff's face immediately lit up and he started bouncing in his seat. They reached their destination and Mark parked outside the restaurant. It was still pouring.

"Okay, we need to make a dash for it," Mark said and everyone spilled out of the car and ran. They stepped into the restaurant and were shown to their seats. Mark's presence caused a stir among the patrons. It didn't take long before they started to come forward to ask for his autograph. Mark obliged them with a smile. It didn't take long and soon, they got to place their orders and settle down to enjoying their dinner.

"So, what do you boys do for fun back home?" Mark made light conversation as they ate.

"We wrestle. There isn't much to do back home," Matt said as he dug into his food.

"Speak for yourself!" Jeff retorted as he finished cutting his steak into bite size. He pierced one with his fork and put it in his mouth, closing his eyes in bliss as he chewed on the delectable morsel. "This is good!" he declared enthusiastically.

"They serve the best steaks on this side of town. So, what about you, Jeff? What do you do for fun?"

Jeff stopped eating to grin up at him, "I write poetry, paint, play the guitar and motor cross."

Mark gave him an amazed look, "You're an artist? What paintings do you do?"

"Mostly abstract," Jeff said and took another bite of his steak.

"He's pretty good, too," Matt added and looked proud of that fact. Jeff beamed at him with pleasure.

"So, you ride bikes too. I've never ridden motor cross bikes before," Mark shared with them.

Jeff put down his fork and leaned forward eagerly, "I heard that you collect bikes. What do you collect and how many do you have?"

Mark laughed lightly, "You heard right. I collect Harley-Davidsons and West Coast choppers. I've about twelve at the moment."

"Wow! They must have cost you a fortune!" Jeff gushed excitedly.

"They do cost a lot. Those bikes are my pride and joy!" He put down his fork and smiled at Jeff, "You want to go for a ride with me sometime?"

Jeff gasped, "You mean it?"

Mark nodded. He noticed then that Matt was giving him a strange look. "You want to come too, Matt?" he asked, thinking that he was feeling left out.

Matt shook his head, "I'm not into motorcycles, I like fast cars!" He wasn't sure but he thought Mark was paying way too much attention to his brother, or was it just his imagination?

"And fast women!" Jeff quipped and moved quickly aside to avoid a punch from his brother, giggling at his expense.

"I do not! Don't say things like that! It'll ruin my chances with a good woman!" Matt scolded.

"I'm sorry, Matty, I was just kidding," Jeff apologized. He looked at their empty plates and said, "Shall we pay and go? I want to go to the pub!"

Matt took out his wallet but Mark waved it aside. "Tonight's on me."

Matt was pleasantly surprised but he didn't want to argue with Mark. He decided to pay for the drinks at the pub.

The rain had stopped. Mark drove them to a place called, "The Heartlanders". As they entered, they found the place almost packed. A juke box was playing country rock music and there were several couples on the floor. Mark gestured to a waitress who took them to a table on the other side of the room, away from the stage. After taking their orders, she left.

Jeff glanced around excitedly. He had been to a pub but never one like this. It was bigger and the ambience was good. Their daddy played occasionally at a bar from time to time but he played mainly blue grass country music. The waitress came back with their drinks and a bowl of peanuts and chips. Jeff sipped on his mountain dew, while Matt had a beer and Mark ordered scotch. There was movement on the stage. The band was preparing to play. The spot lights on the stage were turned on, lighting up the place.

"Isn't that Chris Jericho?" Matt brought their attention to the man on stage. He was conferring with the band members.

Jeff stood up and craned his neck, trying to see above the heads of the people who had converged in front of the stage. His eyes widened with surprise and he cried out excitedly, "It's him! Is he going to perform?"

"Chris has his own rock band. Sometimes, he schedules his gigs at the places where he's wrestling. The guy is talented in more ways than one," Mark informed them.

"Hey, he's looking our way," Matt pointed out. Apparently, Mark's height and size had immediately caught Chris' attention.

Chris grinned and waved to them. Jeff flushed with pleasure. Chris turned on his microphone and spoke into it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like everyone is having a good time!" He was greeted with loud cheers and applause.

"Wow! We do have a good crowd tonight!" More cheers followed his announcement. He waited for it to die down before continuing, "As you may know, I'm Chris Jericho. I'm a singer as well as a full-time wrestler."

He laughed when the audience started to chant, "Jericho! Jericho! Jericho!"

"Thank you very much for your support! I see there are Jerichoholics in the audience!" and was greeted with thunderous cheers and catcalls.

"For all you wrestling fans, I have a pleasant surprise for you! Guess what? The Undertaker is in the house!"

The audience went berserk as ladies screamed and everyone started looking around, seeking the said one.

"Oh God, I wish he wouldn't do that!" Mark muttered under his breath. He didn't mind the attention when he was meeting fans at a signing or an appearance, but not when he was out with family and friends. He preferred to remain incognito and enjoy the quiet moments. That had gone out the window, it seemed. The crowd spotted him and they surged towards him.

Chris grinned and signaled to his band to start playing. The electric guitars hit and Chris started singing. Soon, the crowd took to the floor, gyrating to the hard and fast beat. Mark signed a few more autographs and gestured he was done.

"The ladies just lifted their blouses and asked you to sign on their bras! That was really, really hot!" Matt remarked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Jeff giggled and asked Mark cheekily, "If I pull down my pants, will you sign on my underpants?"

While Matt reprimanded his brother for his impish behavior, Mark groaned inwardly. Now, he couldn't get the thought of Jeff stripping down to his shorts out of his mind.

"_He doesn't know what he does to me but if he keeps this up, I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off him!" _

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Just a reminder, this is fiction so the incidences and timelines are made up to suit my needs.

_**RRatedauthor**_ – _You're probably the only one who is feeling weird out by the explanations. Could it be because you're a guy? Ladies, what do you think? Now, as to Jeff being underage to get into a bar, don't forget, in fiction, anything goes! Monsters, demons and vampires, they all exist! Right here where I live, we have family pubs, where families can bring their children along and hang around with friends. And, yes, they do serve liquor but only to the adults and the kids get served jugs of soft drinks, like pepsi and coca-cola._

_**Magz86**_– _Thanks for the support!_

_**KakashiXIrukaLover**_– _What about both? Double the fun! *hehe*_

_**WraithRaider**_ – _We know Taker is more than glad to take Jeff off Matt's hands! Umm, but where would that leave Matt? Have to find something to keep him occupied._

_**Redsandman99**_– _You're right about that! It's going to happen, in this chapter! *hehe*_

_**NeroAnne**_ – _Your reviews always made me laugh! And we're on the same page as far as wanting Jeff to get fucked and raped! LMAO! To be honest, I actually cringed when you referred to Mark as 'the old dude'. Poor Marky, I think you may have hurt his feelings. My poor Deadman is not loved anymore! *boohoo*_

_**Blackslayer14**_– _Thank you, I'm glad you're liking it!_

_**Esha Napoleon**_ – _Thank you. By the way, when are you putting up the first chapter of "The fairy Grandmama strikes back"? I can't wait!_

_**BellaHickenbottom**_ – _Mark will jump him alright! *rub hands in glee* I'm so looking forward to writing that scene!_

_**Takerslady**_ – _LOL! You want Jeff's ass to be reserved for Taker to break in! Ooohh… I can't wait for that to happen too!_

_**Lady Malfoy45**_ – _You got my pm, no offense meant. Thank you for the reviews!_

_**Souless666**_– _Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it_!

_**Takers dark lover **__– Thanks for the vote of confidence! _

_**RatedRKOHardyGirl **__– Mark can picture it VERY clearly himself too! LOL! _

_**TheDeathwoman**_ – _I'm glad you like the first chapter!_

_**Brook Callaway**_ – _Thank you! Hope the second chapter didn't disappoint._

_**Slash Demon**_ – _Thanks, and Mark/Jeff is also my fav pairing!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Mark watched the brothers took to the floor as the band played. Jeff did invite him to dance but he didn't feel comfortable having people watching them and decided against it. In the end, Matt went with him and they were now gyrating to the fast pounding beat of the song. He couldn't keep his eyes off the younger Hardy. Even in baggy pants, the ass-shaking, head-banging small blonde was driving his senses wild. Finally, the song ended and the boys headed back to the table.

"That was fun! I wish you would join us, Mark." He watched as Jeff drank thirstily through the straw. His hair was a tousled mess caused by his exertions. Several locks clung to his face, wet with perspiration and he resisted the urge to reach out and brush them back.

"I doubt Mark would want to dance with us, Jeff. I mean, he could have his pick of all these women!" Matt said in awe, watching the women tittering and whispering as they eyed Mark hungrily.

"Hey guys!" Chris appeared at their table and pulled up a seat to join them before gesturing to the waitress. The band was taking a short break. He turned to Jeff while waiting, "Enjoying yourself?" Jeff gave him a shy smile and nodded. The waitress arrived and placed a drink in front of Chris. "I guess you would want the regular" she said before leaning over to whisper to him in a seductive voice, "I'll see you later tonight!" She gave him a coy smile before moving off, swaying her hips.

Matt and Mark looked on with amusement but Jeff's mouth dropped with disappointment. He played with his straw listlessly, pretending the incident didn't affect him. Chris laughed lightly and explained, "Leila writes songs on her free time. We're collaborating on some songs." He cleared his throat to get Jeff's attention and when he looked up at him, said, "Leila and I are just friends," making sure to emphasize the last word. He was elated to see a smile lit up his face but missed the frowns on the others.

"You've a great singing voice!" Jeff complimented him, smiling shyly.

"Thanks for the compliment," Chris said modestly. "So, will you be sticking around until the end of the show?" He addressed everyone in general but kept his eyes on Jeff. It didn't escape their attention.

"We'll probably stay for a couple more drinks. I feel uncomfortable as it is with these people watching me all the time," Mark said dryly.

Chris chuckled and apologized, "Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking." He glanced over to the stage to see his band members waiting for him.

"I've got to go. Enjoy yourselves!" He gave Jeff a warm smile before going back to the stage, bringing his drink with him.

Matt decided to ask Mark about the mentorship program he mentioned earlier that day. "Have you decided who will be our mentors?"

Mark nodded, "Booker will be your mentor, and as for Jeff," he hesitated. Initially, before he had that talk with Jeff, he was considering Chris, but he didn't like the looks Chris was giving Jeff. "I will take him under my wings" he said, making up his mind.

Jeff squealed with delight and bounced in his seat with excitement. Now, he could go to Mark for answers and Matt couldn't stop him!

"Matty! I got the bestest of them all! This is so awesome!" he crowed as Matt and Mark looked on with amusement. Matt knew he couldn't have picked a better man himself to watch over his brother. Mark was the top dog in the locker room. No one would dare mess with his brother!

The band started to play a slow number. Mark gestured to the waitress for refills. Just about then, two ladies approached their table. The taller of the two addressed Mark, "Excuse me, would you care to dance?" She was tall and quite pretty with bleached blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her companion was slightly shorter with brown hair and eyes.

Mark gave them a friendly smile, "I'm sorry but I don't dance. Perhaps, my friend here will be happy to oblige" and he looked towards Matt, who got to his feet hastily and introduced himself, "I'm Matt Hardy. Shall we?" and offered his arm. She tittered with pleasure at his southerly charm and took his arm and they headed to the floor. Her companion looked at Jeff expectedly. He got up after some hesitation. "Huh… I don't know how to slow dance," he told her honestly. She gave him a sweet smile and said, "Don't worry, I'll teach you." Both headed to the dance floor.

Mark watched as the girl put Jeff's hands around her waist before wrapping her arms around his neck. He shuffled awkwardly at the closeness. Mark almost laughed out loud when the girl rested her head on his shoulder and drew their bodies closer and he moved back quickly, stumbling in his haste to put some distance between them. The girl gave him an odd look but he was saved when a guy asked if he could cut in. He gladly surrendered the girl to him and quickly made his way back to the table.

"That was close! I wouldn't know what to do if she tries it again," Jeff told Mark in a hushed whisper.

Mark looked at him amusingly and asked, "You don't like it when she pressed up against you?"

Jeff shook his head, "Uh huh, it feels weird!" He thought for a moment before leaning forward to whisper to Mark, "I should feel differently if it was a man, right?"

It was a simple question but the image that came to Mark's head was disturbing. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to soothe his nerves and nodded, "I believe so."

Jeff pursed his lips in deep thought. He was curious to find out how it would feel to press up against another man. It was not like he was going to have sex with him, he reassured himself. He decided he wanted the experience, but he needed someone whom he could trust. He looked at Mark, wondering if he would agree to help him out. _You won't know until you asked him_, his inner voice said.

Jeff glanced towards the dance floor and saw his brother still busy with the girl. He had to act fast before Matt came back. Getting up hastily, he said, "Will you please come with me to the washroom, Mark?"

Puzzled, Mark got up to follow him. Jeff checked to make sure they were alone. He quickly grabbed Mark's hand and led him to a cubicle.

"Woah! What are you doing, Jeff?" Mark braked to a stop when Jeff tried to drag him in with him.

"Please, just help me out here! I need to find out something!" Jeff pleaded with him and glanced anxiously at the door, praying that no one would come in, especially his brother.

"I'm not going in there with you until you tell me what you're up to!" Mark said as he stood his ground.

"We don't have much time before someone comes in! Please Mark, just follow me in. I'll explain once we're inside." The desperate look in his eyes undid Mark's resolve. Against his better judgment, he gave in and allowed himself to be dragged into the small cubicle. Jeff quickly locked it and faced him. The cubicle was not meant to house two individuals. As a result, they were standing very close to each other.

"I … huh … I just want to know how it feels to, you know, press against a man's body. Will you help me out?" Jeff held his breath and waited to see if Mark would agree.

Mark stared at him for the longest time. Did he just hear right? The anxious look on Jeff's face told him he heard right. Should he allow himself to be used as a guinea pig? He battled with himself and came to a conclusion. If he didn't agree, Jeff would just find someone else and he didn't even want to consider the implications if that happened. So many things could go wrong, Jeff could get hurt.

Mark let out an uneasy laugh and asked, "Are you really sure you want to do this, Jeff? Things can … get out of hand." He thought it was only fair to forewarn him before they ventured any further.

"I'm sure, Mark. I have to find out sooner or later! I pick you because I trust you. You can keep things under control, you're the Undertaker!" Jeff was so convinced of his powers of control but he wasn't so sure himself.

He hesitated but Jeff got impatient and decided to take matters into his own hands. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled him close and rested his head against his chest. He could hear Mark's heart thumping loudly. Strange, but his heartbeat seemed to be escalating. He felt Mark's arms go around him and thought they were trembling slightly. He waited for something to happen and then he felt it, something stirred against his abdomen. Curious, he looked down and gasped at the swell on Mark's pants. Blushing furiously, he didn't know what to do next until a hand tilted his chin up gently to look into tourmaline eyes that had turned smoky with desire.

"Let me," Mark said hoarsely before pressing his mouth gently against his. His tongue slowly lapped sensuously at his lips before he took his lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Alien sensations stirred within him and Jeff opened his mouth readily, tightening his grip around Mark at the same time. Mark pushed him back gently to lean against the cubicle wall and brought his hands down to cup his buttocks as he feasted languorously on his mouth. Warm, tingly feelings assailed his senses and Jeff found himself kissing Mark back. He began tentatively but grew bolder and was soon returning his kisses just as ardently. He found himself getting breathless. Mark finally released his mouth and both men gazed into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

"You're sure you want to proceed?" Mark asked in a soft husky voice. Jeff nodded without hesitation, he was flushed with excitement. The next moment, he gasped sharply when Mark pressed his knee against his groin, so that they were straddling each other's leg. He started to move in an undulating motion, "Rub against me, Jeff, like what I'm doing." It wasn't long before Jeff was moaning softly as he undulate his hardness against him. His hands moved to the front to clench Mark's shirt as the sensations built. Mark bent to engulf his mouth, kissing him deeply. He was hard as a rock.

As pleasurable sensations built within, Jeff whimpered against his mouth, "Please, I want more" and clenched his thighs tight around Mark's knee and thrust forward urgently. Mark took in a sharp breath. He fought against the urge to just bear down and claim the boy as his.

He said shakily, "Jeff, I'm not going to be able to hold back much longer, I think we should stop."

Jeff's next move shook him up. Bracing his back against the wall, he latched his arms around his neck and with a nifty jump, encircled his long legs around his waist and clung to him. He buried his face against his neck and mewling softly, grinds shamelessly against him.

"Jeff…!" Mark cried out throatily and then groaned when Jeff started attacking his mouth and face with urgent kisses, his soft lips and warm, writhing body driving his senses wild. With a feral growl, he lifted Jeff up by his buttocks and thrust at his core. Jeff thrust back against him, mewling desperately. He met him thrust for thrust until he couldn't take it anymore, his senses overloading.

"Marrkk.." he whimpered, "I want to climax!" and he reached down awkwardly for Mark's zipper. Mark grabbed his hand to stop him and spoke in a hoarse voice, "No Jeff, I can't take you like this, but I can still make you feel good."

He dropped Jeff to his feet and slowly zipped down his pants and reached in to stroke him through his boxers. Jeff whimpered and thrust against his hand, it felt so good! He whined in protest when Mark pulled out his hand. "Sshh… someone will hear us," Mark cautioned before slipping his hand inside his boxers and resumed to pump him with hard, even strokes. "Markkk…" Jeff panted, closing his eyes in bliss as he moved against his hand, quickening his pace to match Mark's. Mark continued to stroke him faster and feeling his impending release, covered his mouth with a rough kiss, muffling his cry as he climax. Jeff slumped against him, mewling weakly. Mark withdrew his cum-covered hand and tried to clean it off as best as he could with the toilet paper. His cock was throbbing and needed his attention.

"I need some privacy, Jeff," he rasped out. Jeff recovered sufficiently to notice the huge swelling on his pants. He couldn't help letting out a giggle, "I'm so sorry, Mark, to get you sexually frustrated." Roses bloomed in his cheeks and he said bashfully, "I want to return the favor."

Mark swallowed hard. He watched as Jeff reached out to draw his zipper down. He didn't stop him this time. He stood unmoving as Jeff reached into his boxers and pulled out his hard throbbing rod, gasping when the whole thick length was exposed. "I… I don't think I can take the whole thing in my mouth."

"Just … just do what you can," Mark said in a shaky breath.

Jeff took in a deep breath before kneeling down before him. He held the cock with both hands and gave the head an experimental lick. Mark moaned and Jeff flushed with pleasure. Emboldened, he started to lick up the length, starting from the base. Mark braced himself against the cubicle, eyes cloudy with desire. He let out a guttural groan when Jeff took the whole head in his mouth and started sucking. He reached down with trembling hands to hold Jeff's head to guide him. He tried hard not to thrust, allowing Jeff to set the pace. It didn't take long before Jeff had half his cock down his throat. The sight of him with his mouth stuffed with his cock almost sent him over the edge. He knew he wasn't going to last long. The kid was doing a marvelous job for his first time and he didn't want to rush him but he was on the verge of exploding.

"J..Jeff, I…I can't hold back any longer. You decide how to finish this." He didn't want Jeff to feel compelled to do something that he was uncomfortable with. Jeff started to pump him with one fist and moved his mouth up and down his shaft. He got the hang of it and picked up the pace and Mark couldn't help thrusting his hips forward. Jeff gagged and coughed when his cock hit the back of his throat, but he didn't stop.

As Mark neared orgasm, he croaked out a warning, "Jeff, I'm coming!" but Jeff didn't pull him out of his mouth. He increased the suction instead and a few moments later, Mark shot his full load into his mouth. Jeff choked on some as there was just too much to swallow. Still breathing heavily, Mark helped him up and kissed him on his mouth before hugging him to him. "You don't have to do that, but, thank you."

Jeff gave him a shy awkward grin. "That was very … enlightening," he said.

Mark shook his head and let out a chuckle, "We better get cleaned up. Your brother may be wondering where we've have disappeared to." They washed up, straightened their clothing and headed out. To their relief, Matt was still on the dance floor.

Jeff sipped on his drink. "Mark?" He waited for Mark to look at him. "You won't tell Matty what just happened, would you? I mean, he still thinks I'm not old enough to do stuff like that."

Mark hesitated. "I won't tell him but if he were to ask, I won't lie to him." He couldn't deny he was beginning to have more than a liking for the younger Hardy, but did he feel the same way about him? It was too early to tell but if Matt grew suspicious and wanted to know what was going on, he wasn't about to lie to him.

Jeff pouted, "He's going to give me a lot of heat if he finds out. I'd rather you don't say anything to him."

"He's just being protective, but once you show yourself to be a responsible adult, he'll leave you be. Just don't go having random sex with anyone."

"I promise I won't! I want to reserve my virginity for that special someone!" and he sounded genuine and serious.

Matt returned to join them after sending his companion back to her table. "What did I miss?" he asked as he sat down. "You guys were gone for a long time. I thought you left without me."

Jeff fidgeted uncomfortably as Mark lied through his teeth, "Jeff needed to go to the washroom and I followed him. He had a bad tummy ache."

"Are you feeling alright, Jeffro?" Matt looked anxiously at him before putting a hand to his forehead to check if he was running a fever.

Jeff squirmed and squeaked out, "I'm okay now, Matty." But then, a devilish thought came to his head and giving Mark a mischievous look, he said, "Mark rubbed me and made it all better!"

Mark choked on his whiskey and he leaned over to pat his back. Oblivious to the hidden meaning, Matt continued to drink his beer. Mark threw Jeff an incredulous look, who gave him an impish grin. "_He's a cheeky monkey!" he thought to himself._

"Mark, you haven't got around to telling us about Rule No. 3," Matt reminded him, taking his attention away from his brother.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." He wanted to kick himself. The rules were important but somehow, he had lost focus with the coming of one Jeff Hardy! "That rule concerns respecting your peers. I was going to tell you that not everyone is the same. Some of us differ in our sexual tendencies and in this regard, I hope you will respect everyone's preferences, but," and he put emphasis on what he was about to say, "There are some individuals who will ridicule and cause trouble. I want you to come to me if someone threatens you in any way, verbally or physically. Is that clear?" and he made sure to make eye contact with Jeff. Both boys nodded, albeit uneasily.

Matt looked worriedly over to his brother and it dawned on Mark that maybe, Matt knew more than his brother realized. He decided to have a talk with Matt tomorrow morning and find out just how much he knew, as well as to assure him that he would guard his brother. He wasn't certain if he should reveal his own sexual inclination to Matt. Would Matt feel uneasy with him and insisted on a change of mentor for Jeff? He would have to consider the implications, yet, remain objective. Whatever he decided on, his priority would be to ensure that Jeff remained safe.

* * *

I'm starting on-the-job training in my new job tonight, working from 10pm to 7.30am. I've decided to branch into something new. It's going to keep me busy cos' I've to learn the ropes, not to mention, I'll be working shifts. Even then, I'll try my utmost to post a chapter a week, alternating between this story and "A Change of Heart". So, please bear with me until I'm settled in. Thank you for the well wishes and encouragement!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you all for your words of encouragement and reviews! I'm trying to keep angst out of this story but I guess, a little is fine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Mark groaned as the knocking persisted. Sitting up, he checked his watch and saw it was a quarter to seven. Sighing, he got up from the bed and made his way to the door. It was almost time to get up anyway. He pulled the door open and saw Bradshaw outside. He had a grim look on his face.

"Sorry to wake you, Mark but it's about Waltman."

Mark gestured for him to come in and shut the door. "You found him?" he asked as he turned to face him.

Bradshaw nodded, "Found him pissed drunk at a bar. The management knew he was a wrestler and checked with all the hotels. I left word at the front desk to call me if there's any news on him. I went down with Ron to pick him up at three this morning. They said he was there since yesterday morning."

"Bring him in later to see me. I've some things to settle first," Mark instructed and Bradshaw nodded before taking his leave.

Mark sighed and muttered, "If he's not going to help himself, then I can't do anything to help him." He made his way to the bathroom and was ready in fifteen minutes. First, some breakfast and then, he wanted to have a private talk with Matt. He wondered if the brothers were up yet. Maybe, they would like to join him for breakfast. He made his way to their floor and was soon knocking at their door. He heard someone called out, "Just a minute" and the door was pulled open seconds later. Matt looked surprised to see him. He had already showered and dressed.

"Hi, Mark! Please come in!"

When Mark stepped in,he immediately looked towards the beds. He saw a mound of blankets on one bed. Jeff was still asleep, hidden beneath the covers.

"Have a seat, Mark," Matt quickly cleared his bed to make space for him.

Mark sat down and said, "I came over to see if you boys would like to have breakfast with me. I would like to discuss several things with you after breakfast," and after a quick glance at the unmoving form on the other bed, added, "It's about your brother."

Matt nodded solemnly. He guessed that Mark would want to talk to him about his treatment of Jeff and hoped he wouldn't be too harsh on him.

"Let me wake Jeff up and then we can go," he said. Moving to the other bed, he pulled down the covers. Jeff was curled into a ball, hugging a pillow. As soon as the covers were drawn away, he let out a soft whine and covered his head with the pillow.

"Jeff, wake up!" Matt shook him gently but he remained still. Letting out a sigh, he pulled the pillow off but not without a fight. Jeff clutched on desperately to it but finally let go. Eyes still closed, he whined in protest before shifting to lay on his front, buttocks pointing in the air and face buried into the pillow he was resting on.

Mark couldn't help twitching at the sight of those lovely buns clad in a pair of tweety bird cartoon boxers. Matt pulled Jeff up into his arms. He still had his eyes closed. When his brother lifted him, he buried his face against his chest and continued to snooze.

"Excuse me, Mark, I have to do this the hard way," Matt informed him before carrying his brother into the bathroom. A minute later, loud shrieks came from the bathroom, accompanied by the sound of the shower. Another minute later, Matt came out wearing a grin on his face. He closed the door behind him.

Mark chuckled and asked, "Is he always like that in the morning?"

Matt grinned, "Always! There's an easier way to get him up, but I've run out of skittles at the moment." His disposition changed suddenly and he asked glumly, "I guess you want to talk to me about my controlling habits."

Mark nodded. "You do know that it won't do him any good if you keep shielding him from the world. The more you try to stop him from finding out, the more determined he is to find things out for himself and it could get him into a whole lot of trouble if he meets the wrong people."

"But, I don't know any other way, Mark. You saw how he is! He's so naïve and gullible and I'm afraid people will take advantage of him! I don't know what else to do to keep him safe!" Matt said in an agitated tone.

"If you warn him of the dangers, he'll learn to take precautions. By keeping things from him, he remains ignorant and that will do him more harm than good. Jeff is at an impressionable age right now, he's curious to know things. Let him explore and even if he's to make mistakes, that's how he'll learn. So, just loosen up and let go a little. He'll appreciate you for it."

Matt let out a sigh of resignation. "I guess you're right. I'll try to be more accommodating." He hesitated momentarily before saying, "There's something I need to tell you about Jeff."

Before he can say anymore, a shout came from the bathroom, "Matty! Come here quick!"

Matt excused himself and hurried into the bathroom. Moments later, a yell followed by shrieks of laughter came from within and then, Jeff tore out of the room with Matt charging after him. The older Hardy was drenched. Clad only in a towel, Jeff skidded to a stop when he saw Mark. He squeaked in embarrassment and tried to backpedal but Matt caught him by the nape of his neck. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy! I'm going to tan your hide for your bad behavior!"

Mark's breath caught in his throat. He swore he had never seen a more delectable sight. His eyes took in the wet locks, the mischievous twinkling emerald eyes, stiff nipples and small waist. He swallowed hard as his eyes went southwards. The towel was hung low over his hips, exposing the indents and he was sorely tempted to grasp them and run his hands over them before ripping off the towel. He heard coughing and dragged his eyes reluctantly away. He looked up to see Matt giving him a look of uncertainty, while Jeff fidgeted in his grasp, blushing at the close attention.

"_Great! Now he knows!" _Mark groaned inwardly. _"Well, better now so there'll be no misunderstanding later."_

"Go and get changed. We're going to have breakfast with Mark." Matt smacked Jeff on his bottom to get him to move on it. Jeff collected his bag and stepped towards the bathroom. He turned his head at the doorway to give Mark a bashful grin before closing the door.

Matt turned immediately to Mark. He decided not to beat around the bush. "Mark? The way you were looking at Jeff, are you … into guys?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Mark asked and was surprised to see a relieved look on his face.

"No, none at all!" Matt said hastily. "I… I'm actually glad. It would make it easier for me to tell you that Jeff … he's the same as you. I was afraid that you'd feel uncomfortable if you knew and put him with someone else. I don't trust him with anybody, just you."

Mark felt a sense of relief washed over him. "Thank you for the faith in me, Matt. I was actually worried that you would insist someone else takes charge of Jeff once you knew about me."

"I wouldn't have suspected if you didn't say, but, in any case, I wouldn't judge you. I trust you can handle him. Jeff can be quite a handful at times," Matt informed him with a wry grin.

The bathroom door opened and Jeff bounced out. He wore a short-sleeve white t-shirt and canary cargo pants. He jumped on his bed, crossed his legs and wriggled his bottom until he settled down. "Hi," he greeted Mark with an impish grin before holding out his hair brush to his brother.

"Matty, help me braid my hair? I like it when you do it."

"Just leave it down for today, Jeffro, we don't have time. Mark is waiting for us and I've to get changed." He kissed the top of his head before getting up to fetch a change of clothes from his bag.

Jeff toyed with his hair brush and as soon as his brother disappeared into the bathroom, he leaned forward on his knees and whispered urgently to Mark, "You didn't tell him about last night, did ja?"

"_He just have to go and remind me, and here I am, trying my damnest not to jump and take him!" _He cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "No, I didn't say anything to him."

Jeff let out a sigh of relief and then giggled, "Good! Matty won't let us train together if he knows!"

"I don't know about that because he just told me you're into guys and he knows I'm the same way," Mark informed him dryly.

Jeff let out a cry of dismay, "But … how did he find out? He's going to be stringent with me more than ever! Oh God, I'm going to be confined to my room for the rest of my life! I'm going to die a virgin!" He buried his head in his arms and groaned in despair.

Mark couldn't help chuckling. He shook his head at his theatrics and reached out to lift his head to face him. "Matt is not going to confine you to your room. I've spoken with him and he says he'll loosen the reins, but you have to act responsibly."

He looked on with amusement when the boy's mouth went round with astonishment and his face lit up like a thousand watts. With a squeal, Jeff jumped on him from across the bed, pinning him down just as Matt walked out of the bathroom.

"Jeffro!" Matt cried out in horror and hurried over to lift him bodily off the Undertaker. "What are you doing?" he scolded.

"Oh, thank you, Matty, thank you! You're the best brother ever!" and planted a fat wet kiss on his lips.

"Jeffro! I'm your brother! How many times do I have to tell you not to kiss me on the mouth!" Matt protested as he wiped furiously at his mouth with the back of his hand, but Jeff just grinned cheekily at him.

Mark rumbled with laughter as he sat up, "I don't know what he'll do if you let him stay out for the night."

Jeff gasped and looked at his brother hopefully, but Matt shook his head and said firmly, "No staying overnight, period!" At his crestfallen look, he said resignedly, "I'll consider it, just not now" and received a bear hug from him. "I love you, Matty!" Jeff gushed.

"I love you, too, Jeffro. Come on, lets go eat. You can have anything you want for breakfast!" Matt said affectionately. Mark was right. Jeff was more receptive when he compromised with him.

"Pancakes and ice-cream!" Jeff shouted with glee and Matt sighed, "If they serve them here."

They headed down to the restaurant and were surprised that the place was almost full. Hunter spotted them and waved them over to join them. As soon as they dispensed with the formalities, Matt and Jeff went to the buffet table. A waitress came over to fill Mark's cup with piping hot coffee and left. Shawn raised his eyebrows questionably at Mark as he sipped on his coffee, deliberately avoiding his eyes. Hunter continued eating while keeping an eye on both men. He knew he would be entertained shortly, gathering from the mischievous look on Shawn's face.

Shawn had picked up the furtive glances Mark threw at the brothers occasionally. After a moment of contemplation, he put down his coffee, cleared his throat deliberately and said, "I don't believe I've ever seen you so … what's the word, Hunt?" he snapped his fingers several times, trying to find the right word.

"Zealous?" Hunter offered helpfully and snickered when Mark glared at him.

"Yes! That's the word I'm looking for!" Grinning up at Mark, he said, "You're paying wayyyy too much attention to those boys, Mark. Want to tell us what's going on?" and wagged his eyebrows at him.

Mark spoke stiffly, "Matt and Jeff are new here and they're not used to the city. I'm just showing them around and helping them to settle in. You got a problem with that?"

"Nope, I don't have a problem with that. Do you have a problem with that, Hunt? No? See, that makes two of us!" He gave Mark a cheesy grin before leaning closer and whispered secretively, "Between you and me, I think there's more to this than meets the eye!" and winked knowingly at him before leaning back, twiddling his thumbs on top the table and sighing with satisfaction.

"Shawn, will you just keep your nose out …" Mark began but he shut it when Matt and Jeff came back to the table.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Mark?" Jeff asked as he sat down beside him with his breakfast. He was disappointed there was no ice cream to go with the pancakes, but it didn't matter because he found something else he loved.

"Oops! Sorry, Mark, I shouldn't have stopped you from getting your breakfast. Please, go ahead, while I acquaint myself with these boys," Shawn chirped cheerfully.

Mark sent Shawn a warning glare before getting up.

"So, where did Mark bring you boys last night?" Shawn asked casually as soon as Mark's back was turned.

"He took us to a pub after dinner. Chris Jericho performed there last night. There was a good crowd." Matt volunteered the information before tucking in heartily into bacon and eggs.

Jeff swallowed his food quickly before adding enthusiastically, "Chris is sooo good, and his band is awesome! There were so many fans at the pub and they all came up to ask Mark for autographs! It was amazing!"

He pierced a long sausage with his fork and studied it with fascination. It was longer and fatter than the usual ones they had at home. He licked his lips in anticipation. He just loved sausages, besides ice-cream of course! Just about then, Mark came back to the table with his breakfast. As he settled down to eat, Shawn shot Hunter a mischievous look. He shook his head warningly but Shawn couldn't resist.

"I see you like them wieners, Jeff," he commented, grinning at him.

Jeff's eyes widened. "Is that what you call them? I call them sausages, but these are pretty unusual. They're huge and they taste different, but they're good!" and he slid the head of the fat sausage into his mouth, sucked on it a few times to get the juices flowing before sliding it out and licked his lips delectably. He started to nibble on the head.

Mark grabbed his coffee and gulped it down in one swallow. He replaced the cup on its saucer, his hand trembling slightly. Shawn's eyes grew wide with realization. With eyes twinkling mischievously, he turned his attention to Jeff.

"You can actually find foot-long wieners at some supermarkets. I believe what you have there are beef sausages. But they're not as good as those filled with turkey and chicken. They're about this long and this thick," using his hands and fingers to illustrate the length and thickness, "and they're simply out of this world! Ask Mark, he has them."

Hunter choked on his food and so did Mark. Matt stopped eating to give Shawn a covert glance. Did he just make a lewd reference? Shawn just smiled innocently and sipped on his coffee delicately. Poor Jeff was totally clueless. He offered his napkin to Mark who gasped out his thanks. He waited for Mark to recover and in his usual guileless fashion, asked, "Are they really that good, Mark? I would like to try them sometime."

A snort escaped Shawn and he quickly got up, excusing himself. He could feel Mark's eyes boring a hole in the back of his head as he headed towards the exit, barely holding his laughter back. Hunter coughed into his napkin before getting up, "I just remember I've an errand to run. I'll see you guys later." As an afterthought, he said, "Enjoy your sausages, Jeff!" and fled before Mark decided to stop being nice and come after him.

Mark realized that Jeff was looking expectedly at him, waiting for an answer. He swallowed nervously. Shawn's insinuation had inadvertently brought up memories of last night. He couldn't forget how good it felt and how Jeff had looked with his mouth stuffed. He broke off the thought hastily. It was making him all twitchy. He diverted to a safer subject.

"Eat your fill, boys because we're going to start your training today," he informed them.

Matt beamed as Jeff cheered, "Yay! I can't wait! Do we start after breakfast?" he asked eagerly.

"I've some business to take care of first. Lets say we meet around half-past eleven at the training area. Try to mingle with the rest and get to know each other." He looked over at Matt and said, "We'll finish that conversation we had earlier after breakfast and then, the two of you can kill time by going into town. I've asked Glenn to bring you around."

Matt threw him a grateful look. At least, he would have some help.

"Is he that dangerous looking guy with the mask?" Jeff gulped nervously.

Mark grinned, "Yes, that's Glenn. He's my half brother. He should be joining us soon." Just as he spoke, Glenn walked in, alone as usual. He looked around and made a beeline to their table when he saw Mark.

"Morning," he greeted them in a brusque manner and gestured to the waitress to serve him coffee. After the waitress left, he noticed that the brothers were staring at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a terse voice.

"You look different," Jeff told him honestly. "You're not that scary without your mask."

A sinister smile crossed his face and Glenn leaned forward and spoke in a low and ominous tone, "You think so? Looks like you don't know me at all. Just ask anyone, see what they have to say about me. I don't like people, never did and never will! I get close enough to them just so I can hurt them!" Eerie laughter of ill intention rumbled from his throat.

Jeff edged closer to his brother, "Matty!" he whimpered.

"Stop that Glenn!" Mark reprimanded his brother. Turning to Jeff, he assured him, "He's just fooling around with you. He won't hurt you."

Glenn grinned and got up, "I'll hurt anyone who gets in the ring with me, make no mistake about that!" and left to get his breakfast.

Jeff watched him leave anxiously. He turned to Mark, "Are you sure he won't hurt us?"

"Yes, I can promise you that. Now, finish your breakfast. Glenn will keep you company while I talk to Matt." He got up and Matt followed suit, having eaten his fill.

At Jeff's look of dismay, Matt ruffled his hair and said, "You'll be safe. Just don't agitate him, okay?" He trusted Mark. Mark wouldn't entrust Jeff with just anyone and Glenn was his brother after all.

Jeff watched them leave with mixed feelings. He finally turned his attention back to the sausages and concentrated on finishing them. He had always been a slow eater. He chewed on the sausage and eyed Glenn with uncertainty as he came back to the table. Glenn smirked at him before spooning some eggs into his mouth. They ate in silence for a while and finally Glenn sat back with a sigh of contentment. He gulped down his coffee and gestured to the waitress for a refill. As soon as she left, he turned his attention to him.

"So, how did last night go?" he asked, making conversation. He recalled Mark saying he was taking them out. When Mark called him earlier, asking for his help to chaperon the boys, he was baffled yet curious. Mark knew how much he disliked being around people but he seemed anxious for him to agree. He finally relented, only because he wanted to know what was going on. Mark seemed somewhat evasive during their conversation.

Jeff lost his apprehension of him and started to gush excitedly, "It was so much fun! We went to this pub where Chris was performing and there were lots of wrestling fans there, and Chris told them that the Undertaker was in the house and they went berserk and started screaming and then, they saw Mark and were all over him to get his autographs! It was fantastic!"

Glenn couldn't keep the amusement from his face. The boy was so spontaneous in his manner and speech. There was nothing pretentious about him. He studied him carefully. He had never bothered himself with people or attempted to get to know them but the boy intrigued him.

"I'm glad to hear you had a good time last night. So, has Mark assigned anyone to you yet?" There was talk in the locker room after yesterday's meeting. Several wrestlers had expressed an interest in taking the younger Hardy under their wings. He was curious who Mark had decided on.

Jeff informed him with a voice filled with pride and excitement, "He said he's going to take charge of me himself! Isn't that great! And Matty will have someone, named Booker to train with him. Mark says we're going to start our training today! I'm so excited!"

Glenn was stunned into silence. Mark? His brother was going to take the kid personally under his charge? As realization hit him, he started guffawing with laughter. People started to give him curious looks but he ignored them. Jeff looked bewilderedly at him. Glenn finally gasped out, "Oh God, I didn't see that coming! It explains everything!"

Jeff waited, and when nothing else was forthcoming from the big man, he turned to his juice, keeping his eyes warily on Glenn, who, in turn, studied him with quiet amusement. "_Mark has really lost it! He really has it bad for the kid! I should have known when he insisted I'll be their chaperon when he's not available!"_ He decided to find out if the kid knew about his brother's affection for him.

"I hope you know you're one lucky kid, Jeff. No one has the pleasure of having Mark as their personal trainer. You'll be learning from one of the best! I hope you'll treasure this golden opportunity."

Jeff looked startled. "You…you mean I'm the first he has taken on?" he stammered and Glenn nodded. "He has many responsibilities and he really doesn't have time for anything else. You must be really **special** for him to take you on."

That tone and the intense look Glenn was giving him made him feel awkward. Dropping his eyes bashfully, he mumbled, "Mark's a great guy!" and brought the glass of juice to his lips to cover his discomfiture. He felt so privileged, yet, there was something else. He felt all warm and fuzzy, it was an alien feeling to him.

"_He's beginning to realize it!" Glenn thought to himself with a smirk. _

"Hi guys! What a coincidence!" Both men turned to see Chris grinning at them. He sat down next to Jeff and asked, "How come you're alone? Where's your brother?"

Before Jeff could tell him, Glenn cut in abruptly, "He's not alone! Am I invisible?"

Chris flushed, "Sorry, Glenn, I didn't mean it that way," he apologized. He began to wonder what Glenn was doing there in the first place.

"Mark is having a talk with Matty," Jeff explained. Blushing faintly, he asked, "So, how was the session with Leila?"

"It went great! We'll probably include her songs in my next album." He shifted his chair closer to Jeff and asked, "Do you have anything on today? Maybe, I can show you around."

Glenn's eyes narrowed. So, Jericho was hitting on the boy! No way was he going to let him get in Mark's way!

"Jeff and Matt are coming with me after breakfast. They'll start their training in the later part of the morning and it will keep them busy for the rest of the day," he informed Chris curtly.

"What about tonight?" Chris asked.

Glenn threw him a glare and said, "We're going out tonight!"

Jeff gave him a puzzled look, "We are?"

"Yes, we are!" he said firmly and got up, "Come on, lets go get your brother and then we can hit the shops."

Jeff got up reluctantly to follow. "Bye, Chris, I'll see you around."

Chris watched him go, disappointed that he had lost yet another chance to ask him out. He sighed dejectedly.

"He's pretty."

He looked up to see Waltman standing over him. "What is it, Sean? Are you following me?" he asked with exasperation.

"Don't flatter yourself, Chris! I came down for breakfast and saw you trying to hit on that boy. Who is he?"

Chris got up, "You don't need to know," he said gruffly and started to move away from him.

"Wait!" Waltman grabbed his arm. "Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

"Look, Sean. I've nothing else to say to you. Please let go of my arm, I've things to do" and he pulled his arm roughly away before leaving the restaurant.

Waltman stood there for a while, a solitary figure. He finally turned around and left. He had suddenly lost his appetite. He wandered around aimlessly. Going back to his room was not an option. He would lapse into depressing thoughts when he was alone. He decided to head to the bar. Drinking helped him to forget. After that encounter with Chris, he needed a good, stiff drink. He made his way quickly to the bar and ordered two shots of whiskey, downing them one after another. He felt better immediately. They numbed his senses and kept him sane. He gestured to the bartender for the same, but on second thought, asked him to leave the bottle behind.

When Bradshaw and Ron found him three quarters of an hour later, he laid slump over the counter, pissed drunk. The hotel bar was the first place they looked when they found him missing from his room.

"Damn it, Sean! You know you're supposed to see Mark right now!" The two men lifted him between them and lugged him towards the lifts. "Lets just bring him back to his room. I'll let Mark know he's incapacitated, again!"

* * *

Reviews are deeply appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

A big thank you to - NeroAnne, redsandman99, Souless666, BellaHickenbottom, TheVampireLucinda, Magz86, Takerslady, WraithRaider, Infection13 and takers dark lover, for their reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying this so far.

There is no denying that Jeff is attracted to Chris, but he's beginning to realize he has feelings for Mark. And Chris is not a bad guy in this story. You'll see that his action to leave Sean is justified in future chapters. Enjoy!

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 5

Waltman gasped as his eyes flew open. He found himself lying in a tub of cold water still fully clothed. Someone had just thrown him in. He looked up to see three faces looking down grimly at him.

"I'm done talking, Waltman! Just tell me to leave and you're free to do as you please!" Mark said in a no-nonsense tone, glaring down at him.

Waltman mumbled an apology, "Sorry, I wasn't planning on drinking, I got distracted."

Mark let out a sigh of frustration. "Grab a shower and get something to eat! And meet me in my dressing room under an hour, and this time, make sure you turn up! No one is coming to get you!" He strode off without another word.

Bradshaw sent him a warning look. "This is your last chance, Sean, don't screw it up! No one can help you if you don't help yourself!" He shook his head before leaving, with Ron behind him.

Waltman slumped back against the tub, closing his eyes wearily. He didn't care what happened to him anymore, Vince could fire him for all he cared! But, he had an obligation to those who were concerned about him. The three men who had just left were among the few who still cared, but he knew that Mark was losing his patience. He had been talking to him over the last several days, trying to get him to come to his senses. After each session, he would leave the room, all fired up to set himself straight, but as soon as he stepped outside, his will would crumple and he would head straight to a bar and get drunk. The person who had held him up with his drinking problem had abandoned him. Chris got sick and tired of seeing him drunk around the clock and had finally called it quits.

He started removing his clothes, telling himself to just try to get through one hour at a time.

....................................................................................................................

Glenn shook his head as he watched the two brothers bicker at the sales counter. Jeff insisted the sales girl rang up his purchases but his brother adamantly refused to let him buy them.

"What are you trying to do, make yourself a laughing stock?" Matt scolded before turning to the sales girl, "I do not want those items added!" he told her firmly.

Jeff narrowed his eyes with frustration. He should have known Matt wouldn't let him be what he wanted to be. He kicked him in the shin before storming away.

"Jeff!" Matt quickly paid for his purchases before hobbling after him.

Curious, Glenn walked to the counter to check what Jeff intended to buy. He snorted with laughter as he picked up the flavored lip gloss and kohl pencil. _Oh my God, Mark found a twink who loves dolling up!_

The salesgirl watched him uneasily as he smirked at her. "I'll take them," he said and took out his wallet. He stepped outside to see the brothers waiting idly by his car. Jeff was totally giving his brother the cold shoulder. He climbed into the front passenger seat as soon as Glenn unlocked the door.

"That's the last time I go shopping with him!" he muttered angrily under his breath.

"I would have bought you anything, but make-up? You may be coming out of the closet but it doesn't mean you've to make a display of yourself! What would daddy say?" Matt tried to reason with him from the back.

"It's only lip gloss! And there's nothing wrong with using kohl! A lot of my friends use them! Mark uses them as well!" Jeff retorted before resuming pouting.

Matt let out a frustrated sigh. "Stop dragging Mark into this, everyone knows that's just part of his make-up as the Undertaker! I'm talking about your girly habits, Jeff, you have to stop dolling up like a girl or you'll get into trouble!"

"No, I won't, I have Mark to protect me!" Jeff shot back smugly.

Glenn glanced sharply at him. The boy was naïve to think he was untouchable. Mark couldn't be around him 24/7 and there were some really nasty ones among them. He thought of telling him different but decided to let Mark tell the little spitfire himself.

Matt sat back with a scowl and the drive continued in silence. As soon as they arrived at the hotel, he told them to get changed and meet him in the lobby in fifteen minutes. He would take them to the training area.

The training room had a ring situated right in the middle of it. There was a designated gym area with work stations located on one side and workout benches on the other. People were starting to stream in but Mark was not to be seen. Glenn spotted Booker and signaled to him to come over.

"What's up man?" The two men exchanged greetings and Booker turned towards the brothers, eyeing them from head to toe.

"Booker, this is Matt and Jeff. I believe Mark has told you that you'll be Matt's sparring partner?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, he told me just this morning. Okay, kid, lets see what you got," and he led the way towards the ring. Matt got into the ring with him and they started to wrestle. After ten minutes, Booker called for a break. He started to pinpoint the flaws of some of his moves and demonstrated how he could improve on them.

Meanwhile, Jeff observed from the sidelines. Occasionally, he would glance at the door, looking out for Mark. Glenn watched him with an amused smile, was the boy just eager to get started or was there more to it? But Mark was indeed running late. When Jeff turned away with a sigh of disappointment for the umpteenth time, he nudged him and teased, "Miss him?"

Jeff turned pink and looked down bashfully.

"Come on, lets warm up at the machines first. If Mark doesn't get here in another twenty, I'll take you to the ring and give you a work out," Glenn said.

Mark was still a no-show by that time. The two proceeded to the ring and started a match. Glenn was surprised at how fast Jeff was and his aerial skills were astounding, however, Jeff couldn't keep him down. He didn't have the body strength to keep him down for the three-count. He was bordering almost on light weight. Glenn caught him in mid air many times with ease and slammed him down. Ten minutes into the match and he was left battered and bruised, but he refused to give up. He gritted his teeth and persisted, and occasionally, would score and knock Glenn down but never got him pinned for long. He finally lay gasping in the ring, unable to get up. Every part of his body hurt, especially his back. He had lost count the number of slams he had endured. Groaning, he rolled over, holding onto his back.

"You alright, kid?" Glenn bent over him worriedly. He reprimanded himself for not stopping the match earlier. The boy must be feeling the worse for wear. He helped him to sit up and noticed him grimacing.

"That's enough for today!" he said firmly and helped him up. They moved to the benches and he got him a cold bottle of water. "Rest here for a while," he said and moved to sit beside him. He waited for him to down some water before saying, "You're one tough cookie, Jeff. Many would have called it quits but you held on. I'm proud of you!"

Jeff blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, but I'm paying for it dearly. I feel like I've been run over by a freight train!" He giggled as Glenn chuckled with amusement. They heard Mark's name being called and turned to see he had just arrived. Waltman was behind him. Mark headed towards them immediately.

"Sorry I'm late, I've some business to take care of," he spoke briskly before making the introductions. Jeff smiled brightly and proffered his hand for a handshake, but Waltman just stared at him, making him uncomfortable.

Mark and Glenn glanced at one another uneasily. Mark asked brusquely, "Is something wrong?"

Waltman took in a deep breath, "No, nothing's wrong." He took two steps back without taking Jeff's hand. The smile on Jeff's face collapsed and with a look of confusion, he dropped his hand.

"I'm hitting the machines," Waltman spoke to no one in particular and moved off without another word. His unfriendly overture didn't escape them.

"Glenn, keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't leave without my approval. Bradshaw will take over once he gets here," Mark requested, keeping his eyes on Jeff, who looked crestfallen.

"Sure, but can I talk to you for a few minutes, alone?" Glenn motioned to him and they moved out of earshot of the others. Jeff lowered himself to the mat, stretching out his sore muscles.

"What is it?" Mark asked but his eyes stayed on Jeff. Glenn sniggered and he brought his eyes immediately to him, noticing the smirk on his face.

"You devil you! Why didn't you just tell me that you like the little one? You know I'd be more than glad to help out!"

Mark flushed and said evasively, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't fool me, Mark, but that's not why I called you over. Do you know that Chris is hitting on him?"

Mark paused in thought, and then asked cautiously, "When was that?" Glenn caught a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"He tried to ask Jeff out this morning but I held him off. You better keep an eye on Jeff before he steals him from right under your nose!" He grinned mischievously as Mark glared at him.

"Oh, one more thing, I've left a little package in your room, give it to your honey bunny later. He wanted to get them at the store but bad Matty refused to let him have them!"

A warning rumble left Mark's throat, but Glenn just carried on, unperturbed, "I've just worked him hard in the ring, he's sore all over. Maybe, you can, you know, take him back to your dressing room and … make him feel good?" He sidestepped Mark quickly, cackling as he avoided the hand that reached out to cuff him.

"Glenn, just one more word from you …" Mark said warningly.

"Lighten up, Mark, I'm just trying to help!"

His face grew serious all of a sudden and he spoke quietly, "He has caught their attention. You need to take some precautions with him, Mark. You can't stay with him around the clock. As for Waltman, I would keep him away from Jeff. Judging from his reaction towards him, I would say he knows Jericho has a thing for him."

Mark looked over at Jeff in deep thought. Matt had now moved to join his brother. He was taking a breather from training.

"You know what I think?" Glenn waited for his brother to look at him, "I think you should arrange for the brothers to stay close to us, as a precaution. I doubt Matt will be able to handle any crisis by himself if there's trouble."

Mark nodded his agreement, "I'll look into it." Wearing a grin, he asked, "You seem very concerned about them. How did they manage to break down your walls in just a couple of hours?"

Glenn let out a snort, "I'm pretty easy to get along. People always misjudged me because of the way I look, but you're a fine one to talk!" He leaned in closer with a smirk, "Methinks the big, bad Undertaker has fallen head over heels in love with the little lamb!" and he took off quickly before he got his ass kicked, chortling away.

Mark shook his head in disbelief. His brother could be so immature at times! He made his way towards Jeff and sat down beside him. Matt excused himself with a knowing smile and left.

"I hear that Glenn worked you hard. Are you feeling alright?"

Jeff rolled to lie on his back and sighed, "I feel like marshmallow right now, but I'll be fine," he assured him.

Mark chuckled, "Glenn gets carried away sometimes, but he's a good sparring partner. Come on, you can hit the shower, a hot bath will ease the aches and pain."

"But, I haven't got to wrestle you yet!" Jeff protested. He might be sore but he still wanted to get in the ring with him. The thought of wrestling the Undertaker sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. He was so looking forward to it.

"You're too sore to continue, Jeff. Lesson 1 - Listen to your body; Lesson 2 - There's always another time. Don't push too hard, it'll do more harm than good." Jeff nodded but he still felt disappointed.

"Glenn left a present for you in my dressing room," his mouth quirked into a smile when Jeff suddenly perked up.

"What's it?" he asked in curiosity.

Mark shrugged, "I don't know, he didn't say. Lets go and check it out." He stood up and helped him to his feet.

"I'll just go tell Matty where we're going."

Matt was having a discussion with Booker and a tall guy with short bleached blonde hair with heavy make-up. He introduced them to each other, "Jeff, this is Dustin Rhodes. Dustin, this is Jeff, my precocious baby brother."

The man, known as 'Goldust' in the ring, took Jeff's hand in his and kissed it gently, making him giggle.

"It's a great pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself at the meeting yesterday." He studied Jeff closely and clicked his tongue appreciatively, "You are a very attractive young man!" He walked a full circle around him, checking him from head to toe. Mark watched him from a distance, Dustin was a little weird but totally harmless.

"You're gorgeous!" Dustin announced delightfully. "Now, if you'll just let me put some make-up on you to highlight your lovely features!"

Matt pushed his brother behind him, "Oh no, you don't! Jeff doesn't need make-up, he looks good the way he is!"

"See, Dustin approves! There's nothing wrong wearing make-up!" Jeff gave his brother a smug look.

Booker snickered behind his hand, "Says one fairy to another!"

Jeff gasped, having heard him. Moving forward, he kicked him hard in the shin and huffed, "You're lucky I don't kick you in the nuts!"

Dustin chortled with laughter as Booker hopped on one foot, grimacing in pain. He glared at Jeff, who glared right back at him in defiance. Booker turned to Matt, "Your little runt of a brother just kicked me! Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

Matt grinned weakly at him, "Sorry Book, but you shouldn't call him that. It's very offensive." He turned to his brother, "Is there something you want, Jeffro?"

"I'm going off with Mark. I'll meet you back in our room later, okay?"

Matt looked over at Mark who nodded. "Alright, but remember to stay with Mark and don't wander off by yourself. I'll see you later."

"Bye Dustin, I'll see you around!" Jeff bade him farewell, he stuck his tongue out at Booker and left with Mark.

Glenn watched them leave and prayed silently that Mark would make good use of the opportunity. Looking out for everyone was no small task. Mark had not had a break for more than a year and had no social life to speak of. Jeff was the much desired distraction he needed but would his steadfast brother throw caution to the wind and let his heart rule for once?

.................................................................................................................

"You want to take a shower first?" Mark asked as they entered his dressing room.

"You have a bathroom in here?" Jeff asked with surprise.

Mark nodded, "Yes, it's behind that door to your right. Everything is at your disposal."

Jeff took his bag of clothes and headed for the bathroom. A hot bath sounded good to him. Mark sat on the couch to wait and saw the package Glenn left behind for Jeff, laying on the table.

"Wonder what's inside," he muttered as he opened it and peeked in. He started laughing, pulling out the two items. He couldn't fathom why Jeff would want to wear them because he looked good the way he was, and what struck Glenn to purchase those items for Jeff?

Ten minutes later, Jeff stepped out looking fresh, he felt so much better already. He wore a white tank top with leopard print pants. _There's a wild side in him, it shows in the clothes he wear. _He wondered if he would ever get the chance to see that side of him.

"Is this what Glenn bought for me?" Jeff asked as Mark handed him a bag.

"Look inside, it will explain everything." Mark waited for his reaction.

Jeff squealed happily as he removed the items from the bag. "I'm going to thank Glenn the first chance I see him!" he gushed excitedly and got up, "I'm going to try them on now!"

"Just a minute, Jeff, can I talk to you first?"

"Sure, Mark, what is it you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat back down.

Mark decided to just get to the point. "Remember what I told you yesterday, about coming to me if someone threatens you?" and when Jeff nodded, he said, "There are people here who will not hesitate to take advantage of you if they get the chance. I want you to stay with someone at all times. If I'm not available, stick with Matt and Booker, or, better still, stick with Glenn. Do you understand? This is important."

Jeff nodded, "Don't worry, Mark, I understand. Matt told me the same thing when I was in high school. I'll make sure to stay with someone always. Now, can I go and try these on?" He was off in a flash as soon as Mark nodded his head.

Mark decided to draw up a training program for Jeff while he was in the bathroom. He had watched the brothers wrestle and knew that they needed to build up their strength and stamina to sustain against larger opponents. He was only half-way done when he heard Jeff come out from the bathroom. He turned around and had his breath taken away, amazed at how a little make-up could make such a difference. With his eyes lined dark in kohl, Jeff's deep green emerald eyes appeared larger, and they looked mesmerizing. The shine from the lip gloss accentuated his sultry lips, making them looked so inviting. Mark was tempted to taste them. He watched as Jeff approached him, swaying his hips unconsciously.

"Mark, can I ask you for a favor?" he began tentatively, on a breathless tone.

Mark thought he detected an almost sensual quality in his voice. He swallowed visibly as Jeff lowered himself to sit beside him on the couch, turning to face him.

"It says on the packaging that the lip gloss is water-proof and carries a fruity taste. This one should taste of strawberries. I licked it but it tastes yucky! Can you … kiss me and tell me if I taste nice? I don't want to taste like crap and I want to check if it smudges if someone kisses me rough."

_Don't fight it! It's only a kiss! This is nothing compared to what he did for you last night! _

Mark found himself nodding, but he couldn't speak. He knew his voice would give him away if he opened his mouth. Jeff leaned in for a kiss, his lashes fluttering shut. Mark moved. He grasped the back of his head lightly and turning his face slightly to the side, bent to take his mouth in a soft kiss. His heart thumped loudly and his ears buzzed as the kiss prolonged. Their mouths moved against each other, very tenderly. Mark couldn't detach his mouth. The more he tasted him, the more he wanted him. He felt Jeff's lips moved slowly under his, opening to welcome him. The slow lingering kiss grew searing as Mark covered his mouth with a hunger that was equally met by Jeff. Soft mewls escaped Jeff as he clung on to Mark, wrapping his arms around his neck as Mark ravished his mouth. Jeff broke the kiss first because he was growing heady without air. Mark gazed down on his swollen lips with a half-hooded look. He wanted so much to have those lips wrapped around him again. He was aroused and his throbbing need cried for attention. Jeff looked down and saw the huge tent in his tights. Something came over his eyes and he licked his lips before moving his hand to rub over the tent, feeling it twitch under his touch.

"Let me take care of you, Mark," he said in a voice laced with desire and moved to pull down his tights, but Mark grabbed his hands.

"Are you sure, Jeff? I can take care of it myself." He couldn't deny his needs but he didn't want Jeff to feel he was obligated that he had to.

"It isn't the same," Jeff said in a whisper, blushing under his scrutiny.

"What isn't the same?" Mark asked, unsure what he was referring to.

He fidgeted before saying, "Touching myself and having someone touched me, it's just not the same. It … doesn't feel as good," and he looked down to hide his embarrassment.

Mark hesitated before saying, "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not! I want to do this," Jeff said quickly, "that is, if you'll let me."

Mark's eyes told him that he wanted him to and without hesitation, he stroke Mark's arousal boldly, bringing it alive with his caresses.

"Jeff!" Mark rasped out hoarsely before closing his eyes and leaning his head against the couch, reveling in his touch. He helped Jeff to pull down his tights and underwear, revealing his full-blown erection.

Jeff got on his knees on the couch and taking the throbbing cock in both hands, he teased the head with flicks of his tongue. Mark moaned when he engulfed it and slid his mouth down as far as he could go, one hand rubbing at its base and the other teasing his nuts. He thrust upwards when Jeff hollowed his cheeks and applied suction to its head. In a haze of lust, his eyes took in his rump sticking in the air. He couldn't resist. He stretched out one hand and slid his hand under the elasticized band of his pants, eyes widening in surprise when he realized Jeff was not wearing any underwear. His hand caressed and squeezed the firm, smooth cheeks before his fingers sought for his sacred opening.

Jeff jumped when Mark's fingers brushed lightly at his opening. He mewled softly when he stroked his pucker in a circular motion. Mark's caresses felt wonderful, they stirred his senses and he felt the heat pooling at his groin. His legs spread on their own accord, allowing Mark easier access. He was taken aback when Mark suddenly pulled him up and pushed him down gently to lie on the couch.

"Let me lick you," he said in a raspy voice and when Jeff didn't protest, he pulled down his pants. He stopped to admire his beauty. Those hip bones that had taunted him that morning were now exposed to do as he pleased. His hands moved randomly over them, caressingly and he couldn't help but bend to place gentle kisses along the slender shaft that nestled against the blonde curls. His hands moved to knead and squeeze the firm, round globes. Jeff mewled softly, arching his hips towards him, his eyes closed in pleasure. Mark grinned despite himself. Jeff was so responsive to his touch. He held him by the back of his knees and folded him, exposing in full view, his tiny pink pucker. His cock pulsated strongly at the sight of the little tiny opening. He could envision it stretched over his thick immense cock as he slid in, all the way deep in. He groaned at the thought, but Jeff was not his to take. He focused on giving him pleasure.

The moment his tongue touched the opening, Jeff whimpered and fought the urge to wrap his legs around Mark and pull him in. The hot, rough sinewy muscle lapped at him, sending a flood of heat through his entire body and leaving his toes tingling. He couldn't help himself but arch desperately against his mouth, keening loudly.

Mark was battling himself. Jeff was trembling under him, keening in such a needy manner that he could feel his self-control slipping. He knew he had broken down his barriers but he just couldn't bring himself to take him. He hadn't forgotten what Jeff said, his virginity would be a treasured gift to the one he chose to be his mate. With a control he didn't know he possessed, he withdrew shakily and began to stroke Jeff in firm, hard strokes, while stroking himself with his other hand. He quickened the pace and sensing their impending release, moved on top of him to grip their hard cocks in both hands, rubbing them together. He covered Jeff's mouth with a rough kiss as he came, howling and followed soon after.

Jeff lay in a mewling mess, his body weak from exhaustion. Mark got up to fetch a wet towel to clean him up and wipe the cum off the couch. He pulled Jeff's pants up and put a cushion under his head. "Rest now," he kissed him fondly and watched as he drifted off to sleep.

As he got up to grab a shower, he finally came to terms with his feelings for the boy. Glenn was right. He had indeed fallen for Jeff, and fallen hard, but, did Jeff share the same feelings for him?

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you to all the beautiful people who read and reviewed my story! So glad you like it! Without further adieu, here's the next chapter!

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 6

His mind was still cloudy with sleep when voices penetrated his semi-consciousness. As Jeff slowly awakened, he realized that someone, other than Mark, was in the room. He shifted on the couch and his gaze fell on the men at the doorway. They were talking in low tones and he gathered from their expressions, having a serious discussion. Shawn glanced briefly in his direction and an impish look crossed his face when he saw he was awake. He whispered something to Mark who stiffened while Hunter sniggered, before making his way towards him.

"Hi Jeff, it's nice to see you again! How was the sausage?"

Jeff sat up still drowsy, what Shawn said hadn't fully registered with him. Mark and Hunter moved to join them quickly.

"Michaels!" Mark barked out sharply but he feigned ignorance.

"What?" he said, taking pleasure in the look of annoyance on Mark's face while Hunter stood by quaking silently.

"Poor thing, you look done in! Did Mark really work you that hard just now?" Shawn asked in an innocent voice.

That did it. Mark grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pushed him towards the door, "Out!"

"Take it easy Mark," Hunter gasped in between laughter as he followed his partner-in-crime out the door. "Jesus, you're really uptight!"

Shawn rubbed the back of his neck ruefully and pouted, "You're no fun, Mark. I must teach Jeff some tricks to help you to relax. There's a pressure point located down south …" He didn't get to finish as the door shut firmly in his face. Hunter guffawed loudly at him as he turned to him with an exaggerated sigh, "Shucks! I was just warming up!" Eyes still gleaming with mischief, he put a finger to his lips to signal for silence before pressing one ear to the door. He almost fell over when the door opened suddenly.

"If you know what's good for you, Michaels, I would suggest you haul your ass out of here before I give you a real ass kicking!" Mark threatened.

Shawn righted himself and grinned up at him, "You know what your problem is?" Hunter dragged him away quickly when a low rumble emitted from Mark's throat, but it didn't stop Shawn from turning his head and yelling, "You need to get laid!" Mark took a few threatening steps towards them and they took off in a hurry, chortling with laughter.

Shaking his head, he entered his room and closed the door. He looked over to Jeff and noticed his awkward demeanor. _Great! He must have heard that idiot! Now, what am I going to say to put him at ease?_ Still deliberating, he walked over and sat down beside him, studying him carefully.

"How are you feeling?" he enquired calmly, but fought the urge to run his fingers through the disheveled hair and hug his small frame against him.

"Some aches here and there but I'm good otherwise. The hot shower and nap really helps." Jeff couldn't help letting out a small yawn and looked sheepishly at Mark. His eyes fell to his lap and he thought that it would make a nice pillow for his head.

Mark nodded, feeling tongue-tied all of a sudden. Shawn and Hunter seemed to know of his attraction for Jeff, he was beginning to wonder if they weren't the only ones. Had he been that obvious?

Jeff sensed his discomfort and tentatively reached out to squeeze his knee reassuringly.

"Is everything alright, Mark?" he asked. Mark took in a deep breath, it was the opening he needed.

"You know … the stuff we have been doing …" he began awkwardly and stopped, unsure how to continue.

"What stuff?" Jeff threw him a quizzical look.

He tried again, "The things we did earlier on … and last night, in the washroom at the pub …" He could feel the flush on his face.

"Oh … that," Jeff mumbled, looking down bashfully, biting his lips, his face slowly reddening. He glanced furtively up at him and saw his apprehension. "You didn't enjoy them?" he asked with a voice full of doubt.

"No! I mean, yes! … I … shit!" He dragged a hand down his face in exasperation. Should he tell Jeff how he felt about him? He was afraid of embarrassing himself if he didn't feel the same way about him.

Jeff cocked his head on one side, looking a tad confused. Did Mark not enjoy the moments they had shared? He knew he thoroughly enjoyed the experience; the books he had read didn't even come close to doing justice to the practical aspects! And then, it struck him what was bothering Mark. He was a veteran and knew how to give him the utmost pleasure, but he, on the other hand, was a total greenhorn. Mark must not have enjoyed it as much as he did because he didn't get it all right. Well, there was only one way to resolve this. _Matty always says practice makes perfect, so I just need more practice!_

He spoke in a gravely serious tone, "I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it as much as I did, Mark, but I'm sure I'll get better with more practice. Maybe, you can begin by telling me where I went wrong," and looked up earnestly at him, waiting for his reply.

_Oh God, he thought I didn't enjoy it and he wanted more practice!_ Mark groaned inwardly. _Does he even know what he's doing to me right now?_

When no answer came forth from Mark who was battling with his emotions and trying to find the right words to say to him, Jeff hung his head with disappointment. His performance must have fallen below expectations going by Mark's reaction. _He doesn't want to waste his time on me, but he's just too nice to say it to my face. _

"I'm sorry for being so presumptuous, I…I think I better leave," he mumbled, getting up quickly, his face, a picture of hurt.

Mark grabbed him by the wrist, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I know you're disappointed with me, you don't want me here," he spoke miserably.

"Did you hear me say that?" Mark said in a gruff manner and pulled him down beside him. He couldn't let him think that, which was far from the truth. "You got me all wrong. It's not that I don't like what you did for me, the problem is … I like it far too much!" There, he finally admitted it to him!

"Y..you do?" the lift in Jeff's voice brought a smile to his face and he nodded his assurance.

"You're not just saying it to protect my feelings, are you?" Jeff asked, looking up at him anxiously.

"No, I'm not just saying it to safeguard your feelings," Mark reassured him, his mouth curving into a grin.

"So, I'm good?" Jeff asked in a voice filled with anticipation and Mark couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're better than good!" he informed him and was promptly rewarded with a squeal and a wet kiss on the mouth.

Jeff couldn't explain why it meant so much to him that Mark wasn't disappointed with him. His lips left Mark's and he couldn't help blushing when Mark still held on to him, his hands locked around his waist, eyes staring into his. The heated look in his eyes sent hot flushes through his body. He held his breath when Mark leaned in slowly, his eyes dropping to his mouth and Jeff found himself leaning closer towards him. Their mouths were mere inches from each other's, almost touching, when someone knocked on the door, breaking the spellbound moment.

Mark swore quietly when Glenn popped his head in and caught him holding on to Jeff. Grinning, he made his way nonchalantly towards them as they hastily withdrew from each other, trying to appear casual. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the make-up.

"Wow! You look good, Jeff!" he complimented him sincerely and was pleasantly surprised when Jeff leaned up to kiss him fondly on the cheek.

"Thanks for the gifts, Glenn, I really appreciate it."

The big red machine looked abashed for once. "Huh… you're welcome!" He studied him contemplatively and asked, "Why didn't you put on the lip gloss?"

Jeff touched his lips and flushed. Avoiding eye contact, he mumbled, "I did put it on, it must have rubbed off when I was napping."

Glenn didn't buy it. He eyed them suspiciously; Mark was deliberately avoiding his eyes and Jeff kept his gaze down. He didn't get a chance to find out the truth when Bradshaw appeared at the doorway.

"Mark, we have a problem." He wore a grim expression.

Mark gestured for him to come in and nodded to Glenn who took Jeff by the arm, "Come with me, Jeff, Mark has business to take care of." He closed the door after them and led him towards the eating area. "Let's get something to eat. You must be hungry after the workout I gave you."

Jeff perked up, he was ravenous! And then he remembered. "Did you see my brother?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he should head back to their room. He did promise Matt that he would meet him back in their room.

"He's still with Booker in the training room when I left," Glenn informed him as they entered the eatery. He cursed inwardly when he spotted Chris with Shawn and Hunter at a corner. Their heads were bent in discussion and they hadn't seen them yet.

"Why don't we drive out instead?" he suggested quickly. Jeff nodded willingly, pleased he could go out without his brother acting as chaperon. They were about to turn back when he was shoved rudely from behind, causing him to stumble. Glenn reached out to steady him.

Waltman teetered on his feet. His eyes were glazed over and it was obvious he was drunk. Jeff stared at him in aghast. It was like two and a half hours since he last saw him. How could he get so drunk in such a short time?

"Ge .. out .. of .. my way!" he slurred, weaving forward.

Glenn shook his head. If he wasn't drunk, he wouldn't have hesitated to deck him.

"Let's go, Jeff." He guided him forward, but Waltman suddenly whipped around and glared angrily at his companion.

"Yer .. the bitch.. thas af..ter my man!" Lurching forward, he shoved Jeff backwards with both hands.

Glenn caught his wrist in an iron grip and said on a warning note, "You do that again and I'll break your arm, Waltman!"

"Leave him alone, Glenn, he's drunk!" Hunter and Shawn quickly appeared at their side. Chris looked on grimly from where he stood. He wanted to go to Jeff's aid but decided against it on second thoughts. Glenn seemed to have everything under control and he didn't want to have a confrontation with Waltman, who could be a hellcat when he was drunk.

Glenn released his grip and said, "Drunk or not, he shouldn't bitch at Jeff! I'll bash his teeth in if he talks trash to him again!"

Hunter grabbed Waltman by the arm, "Sorry, just let us get him out of your way," but Waltman wasn't having any of that. He threw Hunter's hands off him and confronted Glenn.

"Yer wan ter fight me, ass..hole? … I'm right here!" he challenged him, lifting his fists yet tottering on his feet.

Glenn took a menacing step forward but Jeff put himself between them, "Please Glenn, he's drunk." He yelped in pain when his head was yanked back hard by the hair and before Waltman could go any further, Glenn had him by the throat in the air. Gasping and thrashing, his hands grabbed onto the huge fist, trying to get him to loosen his hold, but to no avail. Hunter and Shawn were shouting at Glenn to let go but he adamantly refused. But, just before Waltman passed out, he dropped him like a sack of potatoes, leaving him a crumpled heap at his feet. He snorted his disgust at the gasping man on the ground before putting a protective arm around Jeff and led him away without a backward glance.

As Hunter and Shawn tended to Waltman, Chris finally approached them. He stared at the sorry sight on the ground before speaking quietly, "You're wasting your time guys, he can't be helped" and left.

Hunter and Shawn watched him go. "How can he just leave him here?" Shawn muttered as he helped Hunter lift Waltman who had fallen into a drunken stupor.

"It hasn't been easy for him, Shawn, Waltman pushed him to his limits," Hunter said in Chris' defense.

"Even so, he should at least help us get him to his room!" Shawn grunted out. "Damn! He's heavy for a small guy!" With the deadweight between them, they lugged him towards the lift but were intercepted by Mark and Bradshaw.

Mark took one look at the unconscious figure and asked, "Where did you find him?"

Bradshaw had taken his eyes off him for only a short while and he had disappeared. He had checked all the nearby bars and finally gave up looking for him, reporting to Mark his yet again sudden disappearance.

Hunter and Shawn glanced at each other nervously. It was a matter of time before Mark found out what Waltman did from Glenn. They were debating whether to tell him when Mark said impatiently, "Never mind, just get him to his room," and left.

As soon as they got Waltman on his bed, the two men stood watching him with pity on their faces. Shawn spotted the dozen or so empty bottles on the floor and let out a sigh of resignation, "Chris is right, he can't stop drinking. What are we going to do?"

Hunter mused for a while, "We have to get him clean first."

"What makes you think we can succeed where Chris had failed? He has been trying for the past one year!"

"I know. We have to provide Waltman some motivation, he might respond to it."

"He doesn't care about anything or anyone, Hunter! I mean, look at him! He gave up on himself!" He wrinkled his nose distastefully, "I don't think he even wash his clothes anymore; they smell!"

"We know he still loves Chris. If we can convince Chris to go back to him …"

Shawn shook his head, "He has given up on him. You have to come up with something else."

"You mean 'we'," Hunter corrected him. "We're in this together. I'm sure with our brilliant minds we can come up with something to help him."

"Okay, okay, we will think of something, but what are we going to do for now? We can't leave him here by himself. He's going to wake and hit the bars again and get into trouble, although, I'm sure he's already in trouble with Mark."

Hunter rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. His eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers, "I've got it! Let's move him to our room first!"

"What?" Shawn asked in an incredulous tone. "I'm not having him in our room! That's our private haven!" he protested vehemently.

Hunter laid his arm around his shoulder reassuringly, "Just for a while, Shawny. I promise he'll be out of our room by this evening and it's all for a good cause."

Shawn relented reluctantly. "Okay, what's the plan?" he asked in a disgruntled tone.

"You just have to wait and find out!" Hunter rubbed his hands gleefully.

………………………………………………..

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! You went behind my back and bought the make-up anyway, didn't you?" Matt stared incredulously at his brother who stood, fidgeting at the doorway, all dolled up. He had just got back with Glenn, from another shopping trip. Somehow, he had managed to coax him to bring him back to the mall and he had bought some more cosmetics and clothes.

Glenn came to his defense, "I bought them for him. Is there a problem?" and gave Matt a fierce look. He was fibbing, hoping that Matt would lay off his little brother.

Matt gulped but he refused to be intimidated, he took his job as big brother very seriously.

"B..but you know I don't approve! Now I can't tell him apart from a girl!"

He lifted his brother's chin to examine his face. The salesgirl had tried on some colors on him and he was now wearing a soft cherry lipstick color, pastel pink and lilac eye-shadow, with his eyes lined in silver glitter.

Matt's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he barked, "You march yourself to the bathroom and wash everything off right now, young man! You look ridiculous!"

"No!" Jeff said petulantly and hid himself behind Glenn when Matt glared at him. "I'm not washing anything off! I like the way I look!"

"Well, I don't!" He reached out to take his brother's arm but Glenn intervened.

"Ease off, Matt, he's not wearing anything outrageous. Look at him, he's all pretty. I like the colors and Mark likes it too!"

Mark actually hadn't seen Jeff yet but he wasn't going to tell him that. He knew how much Matt looked up to Mark. He kept surprising himself that day. Since when did he buy make-up for anyone, less a boy, and then make it his business to chaperon him around town, shopping? And yet, he actually enjoyed being in the boy's company, despite his ways.

"People are going to make fun of him, Glenn, or worse!" Matt said in an exasperated tone.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Glenn said with a scowl while cracking his knuckles. Anyone poking fun at his little friend would answer his fists, he promised himself.

Matt realized it was useless arguing with him. "I guess I've nothing more to say," he said helplessly and turned to plead with his brother, "Just don't overdo it, okay?"

Jeff whooped and jumped on his brother, giving him a hug, "I won't, I promise!" He released him and gave Glenn a big hug, "Thank you Glenny!"

"Glenny?" Matt snickered. "You call one-half of the most destructible force in the company Glenny?"

He gasped suddenly when Glenn grabbed him by the throat and growled, "Only the baby Hardy can call me that! You got that?"

Matt nodded furiously, gasping and Glenn released him with a smirk, "Good! Now, be nice to your brother." He patted Jeff fondly on the head before taking his leave. Matt watched him go with a sense of relief.

Jeff hummed happily as he sat on his bed and took out his latest purchase, a complete eye-shadow kit, cooing at the vibrant colors on the palette. Matt shook his head in resignation before sitting down next to him. "Jeff, we need to talk."

Jeff sat his kit carefully aside and hugged his knees forward. Giving Matt his full attention, he asked, "What is it, Matty?"

"I heard about the incident you had with Waltman this afternoon. I couldn't figure out why he attacked you until Dustin told me how he and Jericho used to be a couple. Somehow, he thinks you're going out with Chris and came after you. I will set the record straight when I see him, so you've nothing to worry about."

Jeff nodded silently. He only understood Waltman's behavior after Glenn told him about them after they left, and warned him to stay away from both of them to avoid any more trouble. He was beginning to have mixed feelings about Chris. How could he leave his ex-boyfriend in the dumps when he obviously needed help?

"What's going on between you and Mark?"

Jeff was startled out of his reverie. How did Matt find out?

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, feigning ignorance but his heart thudded nervously.

"e seHe seems to like you a lot, or haven't you noticed?"

He breathed out a sigh of relief, Matt didn't find them out. He couldn't help blushing with pleasure at what he had just said. He couldn't deny that he liked Mark an awful lot, he was just so patient, so considerate and accommodating. Thinking of those privy moments they had shared sent his body tingling. Mark's kisses set his senses on fire; they were rough, dominating and full of passion, and his touch fueled his desires. It never escaped his attention that Mark always put his needs before his own; he had never once attempted to force himself on him or forced him to do something against his will. Jeff knew just how close he came to succumbing to his own needs. He had pleaded with Mark to take him the first time but he held back and just only a few hours ago, he willed him to take his virginity but he didn't. Mark was definitely in control of any situation, but he just couldn't help wishing he would just lose that self-control and go with his urges. Mark was the first man he allowed to touch him intimately. There were plenty of guys who wanted to show him a good time back then but he turned them away because they only wanted a casual fling. He wanted his first time to be with someone who would cherish what he was giving away, and Mark struck him as the ideal candidate.

"Jeff, I know this may sound strange coming from me, but I can get use to the idea of you and Mark being together." That jerked Jeff back to reality.

"Wha..what did you just say?" he asked in disbelief.

Matt explained, "After you left, Dustin told me that many guys in the company are waiting for a chance to ask you out, but they are afraid to."

"But why, I don't look intimidating, do I?"

"Nope, you don't, but Mark sure does and that's why I want you to stick close to him so they won't try to get into your pants!" Matt informed him with a grin.

"That's just mean, Matty, asking me to use Mark as my shield, he deserves more than that!" Jeff pouted.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind because I've noticed the way he looks at you. I like and trust him, and I do know you like him a lot because you wouldn't be hanging around him all the time if you didn't," Matt said in an amused tone.

Jeff gave him a wicked grin, "So, you're saying that I can let Mark fuck me, is that it?

He earned a hard slap on the arm. "Ouch! Why did you do that for?" he groused, rubbing the reddening spot on his arm.

"Don't use the 'f' word! And until you're sure, you keep your legs closed!" Matt scolded.

"But, how would I know? How do you tell?"

Matt considered it carefully and finally shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's a gut feeling or something."

"I guess I'll have to find out for myself," Jeff said with a sigh. Matt was just as clueless as him.

Matt leaned in to ruffle his hair, "You've plenty of time to do that. Don't rush into anything because I don't want you getting hurt." He got up and said, "We have to pack. Mark sent word that he wants us to move to his floor so that he can keep a close watch … over you!" and cackled loudly.

Jeff tossed his pillow at him before jumping quickly off the bed. He started clearing the closet and drawers of his clothes and knickknacks and shoved them into his bag, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Anxious, aren't we?" Matt smirked as he watched him pack in a hurry.

Jeff turned to face him. "You know me so well, dear brother of mine. I guess I can't hide anything from you. I asked Mark to arrange it so that I can sneak into his room and we can fuck whenever we want to. Now that you know, what are you going to do about it?" He folded his arms and smirked openly at him.

His mouth opened, closed and then opened again, but nothing came out. Red-faced and speechless, Matt turned and left the room in a huff. With him gone, Jeff quickly drew out the small packet from his back pocket. He studied it with glee. _Strawberry-flavored condoms! What will they come up next!_ He buried it right at the bottom of his bag. He had bought it on impulse when Glenn was browsing in some corner of the store. He recalled Mark saying something about practicing safe sex with condoms and whatnot. He thought it was better to have them on standby, just in case he needed them, but he wasn't exactly sure how to use them. _I'll ask Mark the next time I see him. Maybe he can show me how to use them. _

He went into the bathroom to collect the toiletries for packing when he heard the front door opened.

"I'm almost done, Matty," he walked out, juggling with an armload of toiletries. He dropped them when a hand covered his mouth from behind, muffling his screams. A voice rasped out against his ear, "He's perfect for what I have in mind! I can't wait to get this show on the road!" and found himself pushed forcefully onto the bed.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

The Undertaker has evolved throughout the years, playing both face and heel. My favorite was when he played heel and was known as 'The Big Evil'. I would like to share his kick-ass theme song for that period, "You're Gonna Pay" by Jim Johnston – the lyrics depicted exactly what he was at that time. You can find it on youtubedotcom/watch?v=dkGdcReYG5o&feature=related


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for the enormous support!

What's with this website again? The story stats couldn't be captured for several days and it's the second time this has happened since April this year! It's downright frustrating! Is anyone else having the same problem?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 7

"What the hell are you doing? Let him go!" Shawn hissed at his companion, moving quickly from the door towards the bed where Hunter had Jeff pinned down.

"Promise not to scream if I uncover your mouth?" Hunter addressed Jeff and he hesitated before nodding. Hunter released him and helped him to sit up, leering at his make-up.

Shawn started to apologize immediately, "I'm sorry, Jeff, we didn't mean to scare you." He sent his boyfriend a glare and scolded, "You idiot! What was that all about?"

"Hey! We snuck in and I wasn't sure if he was going to scream when he sees us," Hunter said in his defense before turning to Jeff, "Kid, we need your help. Can you come with us?"

"Hold it! Give us a minute, Jeff, while we confer." Shawn pulled Hunter to a corner and whispered, "Mind telling me what you're doing?"

"He's the plan, Shawn! He can help us to get Sean to quit drinking!"

"I don't get you." Shawn looked more confused than ever.

"Okay, let me lay everything out for you. Sean loves Chris, right?" Shawn nodded.

"And Chris seems to be crushing on Jeff, right?" Again, Shawn nodded his agreement.

"You saw what happened at the cafeteria; Sean attacked Jeff because he thought he was trying to steal Chris from him. All we have to do is to give Sean a push in the right direction. We ask Jeff here to pretend to get lovey-dovey with Chris to get him all jealous and such. Once he thinks he's going to lose him, he will do just about anything to get him back and that includes giving up drinking! Now, what do you think about that!" he said, looking pleased with himself.

Shawn tapped his finger on his chin, absorbing everything that was said. He finally gave his evaluation, "It might work, but, there's just a teensy weensy problem."

He gestured to Hunter to come closer and he bent his mouth towards his ear.

"We know that Mark has a thing for Jeff, right?" Hunter nodded. "Now, what do you think he'll do to us if he finds out WE'RE USING HIM AS LURE? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?"

Hunter winced as he put a finger in his ear and jiggled it around in an attempt to stop the ringing. He looked at his beloved and pouted, "He doesn't need to find out, you know."

"And how are we going to prevent that, Einstein? If Jeff agrees to help us, he'll be spending all his time in Chris' company! And don't forget that Mark is his training partner and mentor! He's going to notice sooner than later!"

"Excuse me."

Both men turned to see Jeff studying them curiously.

"Are you trying to help the other Sean to quit drinking?" he asked mildly.

Hunter hurried over and sat down beside him, "Yes, we are and we need your help to accomplish that."

"Hunter …" Shawn sent him a warning look but he brushed him off, "You worry too much, Shawn. Mark won't find out and even if he does, he won't hurt us because he would want to help too!"

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Jeff asked, looking from one man to another.

"So, you agree to help us?" Hunter asked eagerly but Shawn cut him off. "You might get him into trouble, Hunt," he warned. Hunter hesitated; that wasn't a possibility but a certainty!

"Why don't we tell him what we want him to do and let him decide if he wants to help?" he suggested.

Shawn sighed. It didn't look like Hunter was going to give it up. They heard the door click and Matt walked in. He looked surprised at their presence.

"Hi guys! Is there something I can do for you?" He raised his eyebrows questionably at them.

"Huh… we were just passing by and drop in to see how you guys are doing," Shawn explained, grinning uneasily.

"Yes, well … we better leave and let you guys rest. You must be exhausted after the training!" Hunter said, getting up. They were just about to leave when Glenn appeared at the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, looking suspiciously at both of them.

"Not that it's any of your business but we drop by to say hello. Now, what's your reason?" Hunter was curious to know what the well-known recluse wanted with the brothers.

"Mark sent me!" Glenn replied in a curt tone before turning to Matt, "Are you boys ready to move out?" His face broke into a beam when Jeff moved to take him by the hand and led him to his bed.

"I'm almost done, Glenny. Why don't you take a seat while I finish packing?"

Hunter snickered at the endearing term but Shawn gave him a warning nudge when Glenn looked balefully at him.

"Where are you taking the boys?" Shawn asked, hoping to draw his attention away from Hunter.

"They're moving next door to us." Glenn looked guardedly at Hunter when he saw his face fell. "Is there a problem?" he asked warily, fully convinced that they were up to something.

"No, there's no problem!" Shawn said hastily before pushing Hunter out the door. "We'll see you guys later. Bye!"

After they had left, Glenn turned to the brothers and asked, "What did they want? I'm sure they are up to no good!"

"It's nothing, Glenny. They just wanted to say hello," Jeff reassured him before turning to the task of packing the toiletries he had dropped earlier. He finally zipped up his bag and called out gleefully, "There, all done! We can go now!" He was excited about moving in next door to Mark and Glenn. At least he wouldn't be bored out of his mind; he could pop over for a late night chat or something, it would be fun!

"Here, let me get that for you," Glenn offered as he lifted the heavy bag from the bed. Matt looked on with amusement as he hefted his own bag over his shoulder. With the most dominant pair watching over his brother, he didn't have to worry about anyone trying to take advantage of him. Jeff was in safe hands. He could now focus on his own agenda.

-ooo-

"Your plan just went up in smoke! Jeff is now under 24-hour watch. There's no way you're going to get to him now!"

Both men had taken themselves to a secluded corner at the hotel bar. They couldn't go back to their room because they didn't want Waltman to know about their plans. He was still out cold but firmly secured to the bed with handcuffs, on the quick thinking of the Game. He didn't want him waking and walking out on them before they got back with help. For once, Shawn was actually glad that Hunter's plan didn't fall through. He didn't want to incur Mark's wrath by involving Jeff in their plans.

Hunter looked deep in thought and suddenly smirked. "We don't need to talk to Jeff anymore, we can just work around him but the end result will still be the same. Come on, let's go see Mark and set the plan in motion!" he said, eager to set off.

Shawn held him back, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you're up to!" he said stubbornly.

Hunter poked him on his forehead with a finger. "Let the wheels turn, Shawn, it's very simple. All we have to do is to make Sean thinks that Chris and Jeff are together, and here's how we do it!" He bent to whisper into Shawn's ear. Shawn's eyes widened as Hunter laid out his plan to him in detail. He had to admit it might work but there were several loopholes.

"I have several questions for you," Shawn looked seriously at him. "Are you absolutely sure Chris will go back to Sean if he quits drinking?"

"Absolutely! Did you see how upset he was when he saw Sean pissed drunk again at the cafeteria? It shows he still cares for him, but he just couldn't stay with him any longer. Which sane man would?

Shawn had to agree with him. They could see that Chris was hurting. They had managed to speak to him about Sean at the cafeteria and found out that he had left him because Sean was using him as a security blanket. He told them that Sean had no incentive to change because he thought he would always be there for him. He took him for granted and refused to heed his plea to quit drinking. Chris said it was a painful decision to make but he was given no choice. He hoped that his leaving would prompt Sean to wake up to reality and turn his life around, but on the contrary, he had gotten into the deep end. From what he had witnessed over the past three months, Sean was no longer functional and was officially removed from the active roster. It was a matter of time before Vince terminated his services.

"What makes you think that Sean will quit now? Chris did everything he could and he failed," Shawn pointed out.

"Sean never expected Chris to leave him. He's wallowing in self-pity right now. What we need to do is to provide him some motivation. I'm sure he'll try to change if he thinks it would get Chris to go back to him. We can expedite the process by introducing a love interest to push him to act."

"Yeah, that might work," Shawn said thoughtfully. He was beginning to warm up to the idea. "But, we have to consider the unforeseen. What if things go awry and Chris actually falls for Jeff? That would be a disaster!"

"It won't happen because I believe deep down Chris has not stopped loving Sean. He sees Jeff as a distraction to the problems he has been facing for the past year. But, we do have a buffer to prevent that from happening; his name is Mark." Hunter leaned forward and whispered gleefully, "I bet that Mark would keep a very close watch on things. If Chris steps out of line, he will let him know … very painfully!"

"Which brings me to the next point," Shawn said, looking uneasily at his partner. "Mark is going to be pissed when he finds out about our little scheme. He's going to hurt us in more ways than one. Don't tell me you're not worried? Besides, won't you feel bad if he really hurts Chris?"

Hunter smirked, "You worry too much, Shawn, Mark won't hurt us. When he finds out we're doing this to help one of our own, he'll turn the other cheek. Now, as for Chris, I don't think he'll hurt him too much, unless he fucks the kid," and snorted with laughter.

He seemed to be enjoying himself just a trifle too much at Chris' expense.

"You know how Mark is. We can see how bad he has it for the kid but he'll never admit it to anyone! He'll growl and be all snarly but he won't interfere because he will only give himself away!" Upon further reflection, Hunter added excitedly, "Come to think of it, that would provide for some comic entertainment! I can't wait to see how this goes down!" and rubbed his hands in glee.

Shawn couldn't help twitching with excitement. He liked the idea but the only flaw was that Chris might get seriously hurt by the Undertaker, if he overstepped the boundary. But then again, what they say is true, that love hurts. He could live with that.

"You're a genius! I'm so proud to know you!" Shawn sang his praises. "Now, one last question, you haven't told me what your plan is to get Sean out of our room. You did say he'll be out by this evening, remember?" he reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten. Let's go see Mark now!"

"Huh … what has Mark go to do with this?" Shawn asked in bemusement. "Shouldn't he be kept in the dark as long as possible? I want to stay alive as long as I can."

Hunter explained to him patiently, "Sean has lost all his credibility with him. Mark knows he can't be left alone on his own anymore. I'm going to suggest he assigns someone to stay with him and he'll take him off our hands. Happy now?" he pinched Shawn's cheek lovingly.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place when we saw him earlier? It would have saved us a lot of time and trouble!" Shawn pouted.

"He was fed up, remember? I want him calm and receptive before I talk to him. He should be in a good mood right now, considering the object of his desire has just moved in next door!" he chuckled. "Let's go talk to him before someone ruins his mood!"

-ooo-

"Ooh… this room is so much bigger!" Jeff studied their new room in awe. It had a television set and a mini fridge, which they didn't have in their old room. Matt was pleased; Jeff couldn't complain anymore about being bored to tears with nothing for entertainment.

Jeff's eyes fell on the adjoining door. "Our rooms are connected!" he sang happily as he swung the door open before looking shyly at Mark for permission to enter.

"Go ahead. It's exactly the same like this one." Mark watched with amusement when Jeff poked his head in shyly, almost afraid to enter.

"Come on, squirt, you don't have to be afraid. You're welcome to come and go as you like," Glenn said as he guided Jeff through. He smirked when Jeff went to sit and test bounced on a bed before lying down. He squeezed a pillow towards him and sighed blissfully, "So comfy."

Mark felt a jolt went through him when he saw him lying on his bed.

"He particularly likes your bed," Glenn whispered to him and snickered.

Mark was about to tell him to knock it off when Matt came up from behind them. He drank in the sight of Jeff lying on the bed and swore under his breath.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't know better," he apologized and moved forward to get him off.

Glenn held him back, "Leave him alone, he's just lying down. Mark doesn't mind sharing his bed."

He kept a straight face even when Matt looked at him with uncertainty. He detected hidden humor in his words. Both failed to catch the smoldering look in Mark's eyes as he gazed at the blonde, wishing he could be with him. Glenn moved deliberately towards Jeff and sat facing him.

"You like the bed huh?" Glenn asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Jeff nodded fervently, hugging the pillow against him.

"What is so different about this one?" Glenn saw from the corner of his eye that Mark had moved up slowly, pretending to examine some papers on the dresser.

Jeff breathed in deep into the pillow he was hugging. He particularly liked the smell. "It smells nice and comforting."

"Is that so? What does the smell remind you of?" Glenn prodded and saw Mark stiffen. He was waiting for his answer.

Jeff took another whiff of the pillow and thought carefully. Matt was watching quietly from the side, mouth lifted with amusement.

"It smells like the pine forest … it smells like our home," he said dreamily, thinking of the pine woods he and Matt had spent countless hours playing in since childhood.

"You live in a pine forest?" Mark spoke up quietly as he walked over to sit on the bed. He couldn't resist any longer and had to be near him.

Jeff nodded, "A hundred acres of it," he said. He nuzzled his face softly against the pillow and realized what the smell also reminded him of. It was the after shave lotion Mark wore.

"You smell like the pine forest!" he blurted out and grinned when Mark's eyes crinkled with amusement, looking down at him.

Glenn watched them with open amusement. About time Mark had someone to distract him from his work. He wondered what his brother would do if he was to leave them alone. There was only one way to find out.

He got up and said, "Matt and I will stock up on snacks and drinks for tonight. We can watch a movie or play cards," and gestured to him to follow him out.

Jeff squealed happily as he sat up, "We can stay up late and talk into the early morning! This is so much fun!"

Glenn laughed heartily, "Sounds like an all-night girls' pajamas party to me! But, we can make some changes and make it a wild boys' night instead!" he said, winking at Mark before taking his leave.

"Can you guys watch Jeff tonight?" Matt asked as he closed the door and moved alongside him.

Without breaking stride, Glenn asked intuitively, "You have a date?"

Matt grinned sheepishly, "Yes, I met her at the bar that night and she gave me her number."

_This is working out better than I thought!_ Glenn grinned and said, "Go ahead. We'll take care of Jeff, he's in good hands!"

It was the perfect opportunity for Mark and Jeff to get lovey-dovey, but he had to find a way to make himself scarce. He told himself he would come up with something before then.

-ooo-

Mark cleared his throat uncomfortably as Jeff shifted closer to him. He lifted his face towards him and asked in his usual guileless manner, "Do you like the colors, Mark? The saleslady picked them and Glenn said they suit me."

"They're nice but you don't need to put on make-up, you look good the way you are," he gave his honest opinion.

Jeff blushed prettily at the compliment. He gasped out suddenly before jumping off the bed. "Wait here! I've something to show you!" He ran back to his room and came back, holding something in his hand.

"Remember what you said about using condoms as protection? I bought some today but what am I supposed to do with it?" Jeff asked as he opened the box and removed a condom. He handed it over to Mark.

Mark tried but couldn't hold back his laughter as he took it from him. Jeff cocked his head to one side, looking at him in puzzlement.

"Jeff, did you buy this for yourself?" He noticed the size was for small fit.

He nodded, "Who else should I buy it for?"

Mark looked at him with laughing eyes, "I think you got the wrong idea. I was referring to its use when a man engaged a woman in sexual intercourse to avoid unwanted pregnancy. So, unless you're planning to have intercourse with a woman, then you'll have no use for this."

"Oh …" Jeff looked down with embarrassment.

"But, this would have come in handy if it was three sizes larger." Mark's voice husked suddenly. "I would put this on to reassure my partner from transmitting any sexual disease, but as you can see, this wouldn't fit me. I would have bought extra large for myself. And as for you," his eyes held onto Jeff's, "you won't need this because you won't be topping."

He couldn't resist teasing him and watched with amusement as his face turned cherrier than his lipstick, looking suddenly mortified. A snort of laughter escaped Mark and Jeff threw him a peevish look before it was replaced by a wicked grin.

"I think I will just bring this back and change it to a few sizes larger," he said getting off the bed slowly and moving away, swaying his hips deliberately. He looked over his shoulder to give Mark a beguiling look, moistening his lips with his tongue and said, "You know, have them on standby …… in case I'm in the mood" and swaggered away casually.

The blood roared in his head and in milliseconds, he was on his feet and in a few quick strides, he pulled Jeff towards him. Jeff squeaked in surprise as Mark covered his mouth roughly, searing it with his kisses. He melted against him instantly, mouth opened eagerly to receive what he was dishing out, and trying to give back just as ardently. Mark squeezed his nether cheeks lovingly before pulling him tight against him. Jeff shuddered deliciously as he felt Mark's erection poking him. He opened his legs to latch them around his waist as Mark lifted him, pressing his hardness insistently against his core.

"Markkk…" he detached his mouth and whimpered against his neck, pressing desperately against him to get closer. Mark walked towards the bed and pushed him down with his weight on top, lying between his knees.

"You're a bad boy to tease me like that!" he breathed out heavily as he ground their hardness together. Jeff tightened his legs around him and whimpered piteously. He pulled Mark down by his neck and kissed him all over his face before moving hungrily to his mouth. Their teeth clashed, their tongues dueled and their breaths mingled as they rubbed urgently against each other. The fire within stoked to an all consuming inferno that drowned out all sensible thoughts and heightened their desire for each other. Jeff cried out three words that sent Mark reeling, "I want you!"

He didn't even get a chance to respond when persistent knocking was heard at his door. He groaned out loud, pulling himself reluctantly off the aching blonde. Planting a firm kiss on his mouth, he whispered, "Give me five minutes to get rid of whoever is at the door and we can continue where we left off."

Jeff giggled and took himself to his own room. Mark straightened his clothes and combed his fingers through his hair, determined that no one was going to ruin it for him. He took in a few deep breaths, focusing on causing pain and hurt to force his boner to recede in record time. He walked to the door and opened it, to be confronted by Hunter and Shawn. They stared at him in muted silence for a few seconds and dissolved helplessly into laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" he demanded to know. It only made them laugh harder. He was beginning to think they knew what was going on in the room when Shawn gasped out. "Mark ...... Please …… please tell Jeff he needs smudge-proof lipstick! You have lipstick all over your face!" and howled with laughter, leaning against Hunter for support. Hunter was about to add to that when the door slammed in their faces. They looked at each other in stunned silence before collapsing into laughter once more.

Mark walked briskly to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He scowled at his reflection before wetting a towel and started scrubbing furiously at the lipstick stains off his face and neck. He stopped suddenly, realizing that he had just been punked! Jeff knew his face was covered in lipstick marks, yet allowed him to answer the door without telling him! Throwing his towel into the sink, he made towards the adjoining door and turned the knob. It was locked from the other side. He rapped on it and called out, "Open the door! I need to talk to you!"

He heard giggles from the other side and the southern accent piped out, "Uh huh! I'm not opening this door! You're mad at me, I can tell from your voice."

Mark counted slowly to ten, telling himself to calm down and be patient. He breathed out slowly and tried again, speaking a subtle gentler, "Jeff, just open the door, I'm not mad at you."

"You're sure?" he asked from the other side, giggling just a bit.

"I'm sure. Now, can you open the door so I can talk to you?"

Seconds ticked by and he heard the door clicked. He turned the knob and the door opened easily. Jeff backed away a few paces, his eyes twinkling mischievously at him.

"You missed a corner there," he said pointing to his own face to show him.

"I can't let you get away with it, Jeff," Mark said in a calm manner as he stepped through and closed the door behind him.

Jeff laughed nervously and backed away another two paces. "What are you going to do?" he asked, glancing briefly at his front door. He was fast but he knew Mark was nimble as well.

"Well … I'll make it easy on you. Two spanks to that nice rump would do nicely," he said with a grin, taking a step forward.

"Uh huh, no spanking! No one spanks this puny little butt!" he said and took another two steps back, praying for Matt and Glenn to make it back in time to save his puny little ass.

"Well, you should have thought of that before pulling that prank on me. The whole roster is going to hear about it and I'm not sure I can live it down," Mark said as he took two big steps forward. "So, let's get the punishment over with and then, I can start making you feel good again."

His eyes twinkled with laughter. Jeff might have got him that round but he was looking forward to his punishment and the making up thereafter.

"Can we discuss this like grown men?" Jeff pleaded in a small voice. Mark had large hands and he knew it was going to hurt.

"Well … tell me what do you have in mind?" Mark said in a compromising tone.

"If I give you a nice big kiss, will you let me off?"

Mark held back his laughter as Jeff batted his lashes at him demurely.

"Plant a big wet one right here!" He bent down to within his reach and Jeff stepped up towards him. He grinned up at him before puckering his lips and planted a good one on his mouth, groaning for good measure. Mark held him by the waist and pulled him in, his tongue prodding for entry. Jeff encircled his arms around his neck and allowed him to take possession of his mouth, mewling softly as Mark explored his mouth thoroughly. He finally released him with a sigh of satisfaction.

Jeff giggled, "Am I forgiven?" he asked, tracing Mark's lips lightly with his finger.

To his surprise, Mark shook his head, "No, you still need to be spanked!" and very quickly, he pulled him over to the bed and bent him over his knees.

"Mark! No!" Jeff struggled but it was futile. Mark pulled down his pants and in quick succession, gave him two hard slaps on his buttocks. Jeff yelped and found himself pushed up. Mark tugged his pants up and grinned at him.

"You lied to me!" Jeff pouted as he rubbed ruefully at his stinging buttocks.

"No, I didn't. Did you hear me say I accept your condition?" Mark laughed at his expression. "Come here," the timbre of his voice changed suddenly as his eyes turned smoky.

Jeff couldn't help himself. He allowed himself to be pulled in and sat astride Mark's lap, his arms around his neck. Mark kissed him gently and murmured, "Am I forgiven?" his hands moved to rub gently on the rounded globes. Jeff nuzzled against him and nodded, sighing happily. Mark shifted to lie on the bed and brought Jeff on top of him. His hands slipped into his pants and he slowly caressed the smooth cheeks, kneading them gently. Jeff closed his eyes and purred, enjoying his soft and tender touches. Mark kissed his face softly, covering every inch of it before claiming his mouth. They kissed languidly, taking their time, slowly exploring each other's mouth, tasting each other. Jeff slipped his hand under his shirt and brushed his nipples with feather-like touches. A low rumble of pleasure escaped Mark's throat. They heard three short raps. Someone was at the door. Mark cursed out loud when they persisted, with Hunter calling out to him. Jeff giggled as he sat up. He rubbed off the lipstick stains with his thumb before getting off him. "You better get that, he sounds urgent" and moved to the bathroom.

Mark made his way to the door but this time, he let his fury show. He pulled at the door roughly, almost taking it off the hinges, but before he could utter a word, Hunter said in a rush.

"I'm sorry, Mark for cutting in into your private time but just let me get this out of the way and you can go back to whatever you're doing. We need to do something about Sean …… the other one," when Mark looked at Michaels who grinned cheekily at him. "We have him handcuffed him in our room because we don't trust him not to run out and get pissed drunk again. I'm sure you'll agree that someone has to stay with him and keep an eye on him. We were just wondering if you could assign someone and follow us to get him out of our room. Shawn and I need to bond and the other Sean is getting in the way."

Mark rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, keeping his eyes down. He looked at them and smirked.

"I know how important it is to bond. Tell you what, since you already have the other Sean in your room, let him stay with you for the time being until I figure out what to do with him. I'm sure you guys can miss a day or two of bonding. And, if you knock on this door or my door again for the rest of the day, you're going to miss a whole week of bonding time!" He closed the door firmly at their faces.

Hunter and Shawn stared at the closed door in stunned silence. Hunter scowled and turned to Shawn, "Look what you did! I told you we should come back later but you insisted that we talk to him now! He's pissed at us for interrupting him! Now, we're stuck with Sean for a couple of days!"

"I don't care! You said you'll get him out of our room and I want him out, now!" Shawn folded his arms and huffed angrily. "I'm not leaving until you do something about this!"

Hunter gripped his head with exasperation until he saw Glenn and Matt heading their way. His eyes lit up as he saw a way out of their predicament.

"What are you guys doing here?" Glenn asked suspiciously. The fact that Hunter and Shawn kept popping up around the Hardy brothers put him on his guard.

"We just spoke to Mark about Sean, Waltman," Hunter said with a sigh when Glenn looked at Michaels. He decided that he would address Sean as Waltman henceforth.

"He needs someone to stay with him, to keep him away from the bar. Mark says he hasn't decided who to assign to the task. We're at a loss because we have him handcuffed in our room and Shawn here is upset because he cannot go without riding me even for a day. He needs to be loved. Do you think you can talk to Mark for us? He's upset with us for interrupting his time with Jeff," he whispered the last part.

Matt opened the door before Glenn could stop him. They heard him yell, "What the hell?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I will be updating only one chapter a week henceforth. Just changed jobs again and I've to work 12-hr shifts on three out of six days. I wish I was a student again, life was much simpler!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you to each and every one of you! I'm enjoying writing this and wish I have more time to write.

_Esha Napoloen - glad to know you're still following._

_NeroAnne – I have to be careful with Glenn here. His muse is playing with my mind and I have to stop myself from writing him in a romantic situation with Jeff. Can't have him stealing Jeff from Mark, can I? Mark will kill me!_

_KakashiXIrukaLover, Redsandman99, WraithRaider and unknown reviewer – You'll find out why Matt was yelling._

_MickieMelina4Eva – A Shawnter fan! You'll read more of them in future chapters, I can guarantee you that!_

_TheVampireLucinda – Hey, don't feel bashful if it gets you all tingly and hot. I feel the same way when I write them. In fact, I have to occasionally stop to down some ice water to cool my senses! LOL! _

_Takerslady – Things never go smoothly when a plan is hatched. I guess you'll find out if Hunter and Shawn's plan to help will work out or go awry._

_BellaHickenbottom – Matt knows about them. Does he approve? Read on to find out._

_Infection13 – Thank you, glad you're enjoying this!_

_Souless666 – Hunter and Shawn are not done causing trouble but their hearts are in the right place._

_MischaPallasAthenaKitsune – Glad you like it but be careful not to let the popcorn go down the wrong pipe! _

oo….oo

Chapter 8

Everyone squeezed through the doorway and looked on with eyes agog at the sight before them. Jeff was standing in front of Mark who was seated on the bed, trying his best to conceal his excitement. Jeff had changed into a tight fitting sleeveless silver top and a deep metallic blue shiny mini skirt with black tights underneath it. He wore high heeled platform shoes and looked simply alluring!

Overcoming his shock, Matt approached him cautiously and checked him from head to toe, looking completely aghast at his transformation. He finally said, "Where in blazes did you get those clothes? And are those tights? You got to be kidding me, Jeffro!"

Jeff gave him a sweet smile and turned a complete circle to show off his new clothes. "I bought them this afternoon. I was just showing them to Mark and he said I look great!"

He turned to his mentor and was pleased to see him still looking at him with that smoldering look in his eyes.

Matt shook his head in disbelief, wondering what had suddenly taken over his baby brother. First, the make-up and now, the clothes! What surprised him most was that Mark and Glenn didn't discourage him. He even shocked himself to admit that his brother looked absolutely stunning and had a feeling that he was not the only one who thought so from the looks on the other faces.

Hunter walked further into the room and leering, gestured to Jeff to make a turn, which he obliged with a giggle. He let out a low whistle of admiration after checking him out fully and said, "Damn! I never thought I would say this but you look hotter than the divas! That outfit shows off nicely those long legs and fine looking ass!"

He ignored the dark look Mark cast him and turned to Shawn instead, "Baby, how about dressing up like this and giving me a private privy in our room?"

"Oh yes, with Sean Waltman looking on!" Shawn said sarcastically, still pissed at him. He cocked his head towards Mark and hissed at him to speak up.

Hunter sighed and looked over at Mark. The man's eyes were solely trained on Jeff, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to anyone else. But Hunter knew he had to try or he wouldn't be getting any loving from Shawn until Waltman was removed from their room.

"Mark, please be a sport and get Waltman out of our room?" he pleaded. "Junior" he patted his crotch "simply cannot go without any loving for two whole days! Shawn is a horny bastard and if I don't give him some, he will look somewhere else! Please help?" he clasped his hands together for dramatic effect.

But it didn't appear that Mark was listening to him. His attention was totally fixated on Jeff, who was casting him coy furtive glances from under his lashes. They only had eyes for each other. Hunter dropped his hands and sighed, knowing it was hopeless trying to get Mark's attention. He turned to Shawn and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Shawn realized he had only one shot to get Mark to help them out of their predicament. He refused to house Waltman in their room any longer. Looking dolefully at him, he said, "I hope you realize this is pure torture, Mark. It's like asking you to take your eyes off Jeff for just a few minutes. All of us can see you're drooling all over him. Do you need a tissue?"

That snapped Mark out of his lust-driven state and he sent Shawn a baleful glare amidst guffaws from Hunter and Glenn. Jeff flushed with pleasure, glancing up at Mark and was flattered that his eyes still flicked towards him to check him out appreciatively. If only the others weren't there, he would ask him outright what he was thinking. But, there would be enough time for that later on when they were alone.

"Watch that smart mouth of yours if you want my help!" Mark snapped at Shawn.

The heartbreak kid just grinned sheepishly at him and said, "I finally got your attention, didn't I?"

"Shut up!" Mark growled at him.

Meanwhile, Matt was beginning to grow anxious about his brother. All the sudden changes shocked him and he was worried what the others would say or do if he walked around dressed like that. He knew Jeff would not listen to him but he might listen to Mark.

"Mark, please talk to Jeff. He's just asking to be raped if he walks around like that!"

He looked to him helplessly for help but Mark shook his head and said, "Not now, Matt. Let me deal with Hunter and Shawn first."

Glenn snorted with laughter as he caught his brother's eye and smirked knowingly at him. Oh yes! His brother liked the outfit alright and he was not going to take Matt's side on this!

Mark feigned indifference and gestured to Hunter and Shawn to follow him out, but Glenn could tell that his brother was completely and utterly besotted with the baby Hardy. Mark was in fact undressing Jeff with his eyes! Shawn was not off the mark. He wished they had delayed their coming back so that Mark could have gotten him some baby Hardy loving!

While Mark dealt with Hunter and Shawn outside, Glenn placed the twelve pack of beer he bought into the fridge. He thought gleefully that it would loosen Mark up and boost his courage to do something about the way he felt towards Jeff. He turned to see the brothers locked in a stare down.

"Glenn, can you please ask him to change out of those … clothes?" Matt said in an exasperated tone.

"They are not girly, it's a fashion statement! They look good on me, don't they?" Jeff sent Glenn a pleading look.

Glenn stood between them and said, "Matt, let's face it, Jeff looks fucking sexy in them! And Jeff?" he paused, choosing his words carefully, "you may want to change out of them and wear them out another time when we go clubbing."

Jeff cheered, throwing Matt a triumphant look before moving forward to plant a kiss on Glenn's cheek. "Thank you!" he said gratefully before heading towards the bathroom to change.

"You shouldn't encourage him, you know. He's growing more outrageous; first the make-up and now, girly clothes. I shudder to think what he will come up next!" Matt said with resignation as he placed the bag of snacks they had bought on the table. God forbade he found out the nail varnish and hair dye hidden in Jeff's bag!

"Matt, will you ease up on him? I agree with you that he should tone it down but he has me, Mark and you to protect him, so leave him be. I guarantee you no one will dare lay a finger on him with us around to protect him."

That lent Matt some assurance and he said, "I won't interfere just so he isn't harmed in any way."

Glenn decided he might as well take the opportunity to find out if Matt had any objections to Mark hitting on his baby brother.

"Would you object if Mark takes up with Jeff?" he asked him bluntly.

"I knew something was going on between them!" Matt quirked into a smile and shook his head, "I've no objection but are you sure Mark will tolerate his idiosyncrasies? He has a reputation to upkeep and Jeff's peculiarities will cause tongues to wag."

"People will talk no matter what, so don't let them bother you. Just let Mark handle them," Glenn assured him.

Jeff stepped out of the bathroom just then. He had changed back into his tank top and leopard print pants. After hanging his sexy clothes in the closet, he turned and his eyes fell on the bag of goodies. Squealing happily, he pounced on it and pulled out the two bags of skittles from amongst the chips, crackers and nuts.

"No, Jeff! You're going to get a high sugar rush and keep everyone up tonight!" Matt made to grab it from him but he ran behind Glenn and tore one bag open quickly. He poured some into his mouth and crunched happily on them.

Glenn laughed and asked, "Why did you buy them in the first place if you don't want him to have them?"

"I use them to bribe him to get up in the morning. Now, I have to go out and get some more!" he grumbled.

"Wouldn't it make sense to buy a few extra bags and keep them at hand?" Glenn asked as he accepted some skittles from his favorite Hardy and popped them into his mouth.

Matt shook his head, "Jeff will finish them all in one go, if he can find them. I have to hide them from him but he's resourceful when it comes to his favorite candy."

Glenn ruffled Jeff's hair fondly and said, "Well, it looks like he's going to keep Mark and I up tonight at the way he's chomping on them."

Matt spoke in a firm voice, "Not if I can help it! Jeffrey Nero! Give me the other bag of skittles now or I won't let you watch cartoons the next morning!"

Jeff pouted but surrendered the other bag to him. He watched as Matt put it in his bag. Matt knew what he was thinking and warned him, "Touch that without my permission and there'll be no cartoons for three days! Now, come sit here with me, I've something to tell you," Matt patted the seat on the bed beside him.

He addressed Glenn next, "Please sit down, Glenn, I just want to tell him about the arrangement tonight."

"What's going on, Matty?" Jeff asked as he sat down beside him and popped some more rainbow candy into his mouth.

"I have a date tonight and I'm leaving you with Glenn and Mark. Will you promise to behave?"

Jeff nodded obediently but his curiosity was piqued. "Who are you going out with?"

Matt gave him a sheepish smile, "Remember that girl I danced with at the bar?"

"The one who asked Mark to dance?" Jeff remembered the pretty bleached blonde distinctly. When Matt nodded, he thought over carefully and asked, "Will you be coming back tonight?"

Matt cleared his throat uncomfortably and Glenn smirked at him. "Huh … I don't know yet," he said awkwardly.

Jeff grinned cheekily at him and punched him on the shoulder, "You're going to sleep with her, aren't you?"

"Don't be so crude!" Matt reprimanded him but not denying it.

Jeff gasped out suddenly, "Wait, I have something for you!"

He hurried over to the closet and rummaged around in his bag and finally, pulled out a box and handed it over to his brother.

"Here, it's best to use some protection. You don't want to get her pregnant, do you?" he said in a serious tone. He realized he couldn't exchange them because he had already opened it and might as well let Matt have them.

Matt stared at the box of condoms in stunned silence. Glenn roared with laughter when he realized what they were. The very idea of the baby Hardy giving sex advice and protection aid to his older brother tickled his funny bone. He couldn't wait to find out how he came into possession of those condoms.

Matt spluttered, "Where the hell did you get these?"

Jeff blushed but he spoke evasively, "Someone gave them to me and I thought you may want to have them." He was too embarrassed to tell him the misconception he had about them.

Matt didn't believe him but decided to just drop the subject because it would be harder trying to get him to tell him the truth. But Glenn was curious how Jeff got hold of them. He deftly removed the box from Matt's hand to study it.

"Are you sure they'll fit?" he smirked as he passed it back to Matt.

Matt studied the packaging carefully and looked up at his brother, "I can't use these, Jeff, they won't fit me."

Jeff took it from him and pulled out the condom he had removed earlier from the box. He examined it before looking at Matt's crotch and looked him in the eye, "Are you sure? You're not that big down there."

Glenn lost it and guffawed loudly, just as Mark walked in. Matt covered his face partly out of frustration and embarrassment. He didn't see his brother trying to hide the box from Mark, but Glenn noticed it immediately. He looked at Mark questionably but he frowned, not understanding what he meant.

"Behind him," Glenn mouthed to him and Mark cocked his head in puzzlement, but Matt cleared it up for him in that instance.

"Give them to me, Jeff. I might as well give them to someone who has use for them."

When Jeff bit down on his lips and looked down embarrassed, keeping quiet, Matt repeated himself, "Jeff, did you hear me? I said give me the condoms."

Jeff sneaked a peak at Mark and saw him grinning at him. He blushed but removed the box from behind his back and handed it over to his brother, praying that Mark wouldn't bring up the subject. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he said nothing about it.

"What have you decided with Waltman?" Glenn asked. When Mark gave him a surprised look, he explained, "Hunter spoke to me just before we came in."

"I really don't know how else to help him. Hunter suggested I get someone to room with him but honestly, who wants to volunteer for this job? It's a 24/7 job and it wouldn't be fair to force him on anyone," Mark said in an exasperated tone.

"You're right about that. I didn't get a chance to tell you but he attacked Jeff earlier this afternoon while I was out with him," Glenn informed him.

Mark's face darkened as he asked, "What happened?"

Glenn explained about the misunderstanding over Chris, "I lost my temper and could have hurt him but Hunter and Shawn stopped me. Chris was there but he did nothing. He just stood by and watched."

Mark shook his head, "I really can't do anything for him anymore. He has given up on himself."

"That's because he thinks no one cares," Glenn said with a sigh. He was convinced that Waltman would drink himself to death if he was released and decided to plea on his behalf for one last chance.

"Mark, give him one more chance. I don't mind keeping an eye on him for a while, but we have to get someone to watch Jeff when you have business to take care of," Glenn said.

"No, you stay with Jeff when I'm not around, I don't trust anyone else," Mark spoke firmly. He pondered for a while before saying, "I'll call for a meeting tomorrow and ask for volunteers. It's hard on one person to keep watch over him 24/7 but a few of us can rotate among themselves, that is, if I can get any volunteers at all."

"I can help!" Jeff chirped up. "I'm sure Matty will help too!" and sent his brother a pleading look. "You can put him in a room near ours and we can all take turns to watch over him," he suggested.

"Your heart is in the right place, Jeff, but I don't think that's a good idea. Waltman has the impression that you stole Chris from him and he might not take kindly to seeing you," Glenn cautioned him.

"I agree with Glenn. I don't want you going anywhere near him," Matt concurred, "but, I will be glad to help out any way I can." He beamed when Jeff gave him a look of gratitude.

Mark was pleased to know that both brothers were compassionate by nature. He looked over to Glenn and said, "Until the meeting tomorrow, I'll need someone to stay with him tonight."

"I can move into his room and keep an eye on him tonight," Glenn volunteered, realizing that he had just found a way to give Mark his chance with Jeff. With Matt gone for the night, they would be left all alone. Everything had fallen nicely into place.

"Thank you Glenny!" Jeff moved to give him a hug which was returned affectionately. He moved up to Mark next and hugged him, "Thank you for giving him another chance."

"If Waltman ever comes around, he'll have the three of you to thank for this," Mark said with a smile as he returned his hug.

Matt watched them with a grin on his face. His face suddenly fell as he remembered.

"Hold on, I forgot to mention something." When the men gave him their attention, he said, "I'm staying out tonight and if Glenn is going to stay with Waltman, Jeff will be left alone."

"Mark is just next door," Glenn reminded him, trying to keep a straight face.

"You don't understand, Jeff's afraid to sleep by himself," Matt informed them.

Glenn uttered a silent prayer of thanks to the God Almighty up above for his aid just as Mark said, "It's okay, Jeff can sleep in my room tonight."

He looked amused when Jeff bit down on his lips and looked down, blushing furiously. He was looking forward to continuing where they had left off before Hunter and Shawn interrupted them earlier on.

Matt looked from one to another with mouth agape, realizing that his brother's virtue was at stake. He hesitated, wondering if he should cancel his date and stay in with Jeff instead.

Glenn sensed his uncertainty and spoke up quickly, "Matt and I will go and get Waltman out of Hunter and Shawn's room. We will inform the others about the meeting tomorrow. Come on, Matt, we have plenty of work to do," and urged him out the door ahead of him before he could change his mind.

As soon as the door closed, Mark asked Jeff, "Do you feel uncomfortable sleeping in my room?"

Jeff shook his head, glancing up shyly at him. Mark let out a sigh of relief. He thought Jeff had changed his mind about wanting to be with him.

"Come here, I want to hold you," he spoke gently. Jeff immediately moved into his open arms without hesitation. He laid his head on Mark's chest, sighing contentedly as Mark wrapped his arms protectively around him.

"You are an amazing person!" Mark caressed his cheek lightly with his fingers.

Puzzled, Jeff looked up at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

Mark smiled down at him and said, "You hardly know Waltman and even though he attacked you, you're prepared to go all out to help him. Not many people would set aside the time for him. He lost almost all his friends, including Chris, because of his alcohol problem." He hesitated momentarily before asking, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"You can ask me anything, Mark. What is it you want to know?" Jeff asked. He couldn't help noticing that Mark looked somewhat apprehensive.

Mark sat him down on the bed beside him. "Do you like Chris?" he asked quietly and watched his reaction.

Jeff hesitated and decided to tell the truth, "I like him until I found out that he was Waltman's ex-boyfriend. I was shocked when he just stood by and did nothing to help him when he fell into a drunken stupor. And honestly, that struck me as very insensitive. Maybe I'm judging him too quickly because I don't know the history between them. I guess I'll reserve my opinion about him for the time being."

When Mark remained silent, Jeff asked him, "Mark, why are you asking me if I like Chris? Is there something I should know?"

"No, it's just that I pick up that Chris likes you, a lot. I heard from Glenn that he tried asking you out this morning and I was wondering if you would go out with him if he asks you out."

Mark suddenly felt foolish. He thought he sounded like a jealous boyfriend although he laid no claims to Jeff whatsoever.

Jeff let out a giggle before encircling his arms around his neck. "Don't tell me you're jealous of him?"

Mark's mouth quirked into a smile as he asked, "Should I be?" and pulled Jeff towards him by the waist, gazing deeply into his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Hmm… let me think for a minute," Jeff pretended to contemplate the question and finally nodded his head, giving him a serious look, "I think you have cause to worry. Chris is not only attractive but he's also a great wrestler and musician. Who would turn down a date with him?"

He squeaked when Mark suddenly pulled him astride his lap. "Are you saying that you'll go out with him?" he demanded to know. He couldn't help the jealousy rising in him and it pissed him that he couldn't stop himself.

"Well … I would go out with him if he asks," and he saw Mark's face dropped, "but I'd rather go out with you." His eyes twinkled as Mark looked at him in surprise.

"You mean that, Jeff?" Mark asked, wondering if he misheard him.

"You ask too many questions, Mark. Will you just kiss me?" and drew his head down towards him.

"My pleasure," Mark murmured before taking his mouth in a soft kiss. They kissed languidly, taking the time to explore and taste each other. Jeff found himself pulled on top of Mark as he lay back on the bed. He couldn't help letting out a sweet moan when Mark slipped his hands under his shirt and ran his fingers lightly up and down his spine before slipping them into his pants to cup his firm ass.

"Do you mean what you said earlier, that you want me?" Mark murmured into his ear as he nibbled on his lobe.

Jeff arched his neck and whimpered helplessly as Mark covered it with fiery kisses. He closed his eyes and let his senses take charge, crying out his name softly. Mark kissed every exposed part of his face and neck before murmuring against his mouth, "Will you let me make love to you?" and slithered his tongue between his lips.

Jeff moaned his reply as his tongue came out to dance with his. He wanted Mark to be his first and his body was turning into fiery liquid with how he was kissing him. Mark turned him and Jeff found himself on his back. His tank top was tugged off and Mark's mouth latched onto his nipple. Jeff arched up and gasped at the sensation, loving what Mark was doing to him. Mark sucked on each nipple before kissing his way downwards. As he reached the waist band of his pants, he tugged it down slowly, revealing his hip indents and kissed them with a sensuality that robbed Jeff's of all thoughts. Just as Mark pulled his pants down to reveal his semi arousal, they heard pounding next door; someone was at Mark's door. Jeff's eyes flew open and he whimpered his protest.

Mark growled as he sat up. He had enough of these interruptions and got up to open the door, with the full intention of making his displeasure felt. He was surprised to see Chris standing at his door, looking perturbed.

"What is it, Chris?" he called out to him.

Chris looked at him in surprise, "I'm sorry, Mark, I thought this was your room."

"It is. I'm giving Jeff lessons in his room," and grinned inwardly at his own pun.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I should come back later," Chris sent him an apologetic look.

Mark sighed. He had been interrupted three times within the last hour. He doubted he would have any peace until he got business out of the way. It was best he dealt with Chris now and focus on Jeff later that night.

"Hold on, Chris, I'll be with you in a minute." He closed the door and went towards Jeff who had pulled on his top and pants and was sitting up, looking at him with a dismay look. "Not again?" he pouted.

Mark sighed as he sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, Jeff but I have some business to take care of. I promise you that we will have all the time tonight. Why don't you watch some tv while I take care of Chris?" he suggested as he leaned down to kiss him.

Jeff kissed him back and finally let him go. "Okay, you go ahead. I'll wait for you here."

He watched him return to his own room via the adjoining door. Feeling somewhat thirsty, he got up to open the fridge and wrinkled his nose in distaste at the sight of the beer. He would have preferred some mountain dew instead. He suddenly recalled that Matt had skittles in his bag. He contemplated risking Matt's wrath by taking it but finally decided against it. He would hate it if he missed Scooby Doo on the cartoon channel the following morning. Opting for a bag of chips instead, he plonked down on the bed and turned the tv on, switching to the cartoon channel. Chomping on the chips, he giggled at the antics of Tom and Jerry. He stopped eating suddenly altogether. Someone was at the door. Lowering the volume of the tv, he listened attentively and heard murmured voices coming from outside. Thinking it was Matt and Glenn coming back, he jumped off the bed and dashed to open the door without checking. It was a mistake because as soon as he threw open the door, his mouth was clapped shut and he was pulled out of the room. Jeff kicked and struggled, screaming for help but his cries were muffled by the thick meaty palm covering his mouth. The hand was quickly replaced by a cloth soaked in chloroform and the last thing he remembered was the leering grin of his kidnapper.

oo … oo

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you one and all! It's great to know that you're still with me!

You'll find out who was behind the kidnapping of Jeff in this chapter and after a long wait, we finally have some smut in here! Enjoy!

oo…..oo

Chapter 9

Jeff forced his eyes open, groaning with the after effects of chloroform left in his system. He felt nauseous, giddy and had difficulty breathing. Groaning with the discomfort, he tried to sit up.

"Well, well, our beauty has finally awakened!"

Jeff turned his heavy head slowly towards the voice and saw a large man with tattoos all over his arms, grinning down at him. With great effort, he tried to scamper back when one of them reached out to touch his cheek.

"Don't be frighten, I just want to feel your skin. You have lovely fair skin, just like a woman's!" Charles Wright, aka, the Godfather, commented thoughtfully. Snickers followed as two other men closed in, leering down at him from behind their leader.

Swallowing his fear, Jeff asked in a quavering voice, "Wha.. what do you want with me?"

The men laughed uproariously.

"What do we want? I think that's pretty obvious," Charles grinned as his men sneered.

"He's really pretty, Charlie. Can I have first dips on him?" a tall dark man with light brown skin wetted his lips as he ran his eyes appreciatively down Jeff's body.

"Hey! I'm the one who carried him here! I should have him first!" Mark Henry protested vehemently and pushed at his companion.

"Will you guys cut it out? You're frightening the kid!" Charles glared at them balefully. His men muttered under their breath as they glared at each other. All were startled by the hard knocking at their door.

"D-Lo, check who's at the door. Don't let anyone else in unless it is you know who!" Charles cautioned as he moved to get it. D-Lo peered through the peep-hole and informed them as he unlocked the door, "It's them."

As soon as Jeff saw Bradshaw, he pushed himself off the bed and stumbled towards him. "Please take me to Mark! These men kidnapped me! They're going to hurt me!"

He was shocked when Bradshaw sent him to the floor with a hard shove. He glared down at him with unconcealed hatred and disgust.

"Have you done the deed yet?" he asked curtly, bringing his attention back to Charles.

"That's not how we work around here," Charles told him in a gruff manner. "Anyway, he has just woken up."

"What the hell are you waiting for? Taker must be checking every room right now looking for him! Just get on it before he turns up!" Bradshaw ordered before turning to go.

"Wait!" Jeff grasped at his leg to prevent him from leaving. "How can you do this? You're Mark's right-hand man! What have I done to deserve this?" he gasped out, trying hard not to faint. He had difficulty breathing.

Bradshaw raised his leg and kicked him hard on the chest, sending him sprawling. Jeff hit the back of his head against the floor and the room swam before his eyes. Nausea rose in him and darkness threatened to engulf him but his attention was taken by Bradshaw who hissed at him, "Nothing wrong? You just have to show up and piqued Taker's interest! You have turned him into an ass-loving gay lord! This damn company is plagued by fucking queers!"

"Now, wait just a goddamn second!"

Charles made his way to step before Bradshaw and spoke in a tight manner, "I've no quarrels with you but I draw the line when you start ridiculing gay and bisexual guys like us! We are different from most others but all of us are God's creations. We deserve respect!"

Bradshaw brought his face close to Charles and sneered, "I don't give a damn about what you think! I gave you an order; fuck that boy up so badly that Taker wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole! Now, get on it!"

He was taken aback when Charles shoved him back. It was the first time anyone challenged his authority.

"I don't like the tone you're taking with me! We are not your lackeys! Even Taker shows us respect and allows us our dignity! Who the hell do you think you are, coming in here and pushing us around? No one orders us around! You got that?"

With eyes narrowing in anger, Bradshaw took one step forward but stopped midstride when Henry and D-Lo moved to stand behind Charles. Both sent him menacing looks. He realized he was outnumbered and was furious that Ron just stood by silently without giving him the required backup.

"I suggest you remove your ass from this room before my boys teach you a lesson about respect!" Charles spoke in a deadly tone, his eyes staying on Bradshaw, watching him carefully. He knew there would be consequences for his insubordination, but hell, he would deal with them later. It was time he took a stand to protect his kind.

"Ron, take the boy!" Bradshaw realized he had lost that round and decided to back down, but he promised himself he would make Charles and his boys pay for their insolence.

"He is not going anywhere with the likes of you! He stays here, with us! Now, get out!"

Charles' demeanor told Bradshaw that he would have no qualms having him thrown out if need be, but he was unwilling to let the matter drop. He had to try to regain his authority and he gave it his last shot.

"I say he comes with us!" he said in an authoritative manner.

"Just you try and take him away from us!" Charles dared him, eyes gleaming dangerously. Henry cracked his knuckles warningly.

Bradshaw's mouth thinned into a grim line and his right eye twitched visibly with anger.

"Come on, John, let's just go! We have to leave before Mark gets here!"

Ron urged his partner to leave, looking uneasily at all of them. He was beginning to regret his decision to back up Bradshaw's cause to eradicate the lesser men from the company. Going up against Mark was a bad idea in the first place, and now that Charles and his boys were rebelling, he thought it was time they haul their asses out. Charles was not a man to be trifled with. He had the support of many because of the flesh trade he plied behind the scenes, including the higher ups. Just a word from him in exchange for sexual favors could get them into a whole load of trouble. He wished Bradshaw had not made those derogatory remarks and just kept his opinions to himself. There would be backlash for his unwarranted comments. It wasn't as if they hadn't had enough on their plate. The thought of what Mark would do to them once he found them out set his fear rolling in waves.

"You'll rue this day, Charles!" Bradshaw said in a threatening tone before leaving. Ron followed him out quickly.

"Assholes!" Henry called out after them before shutting the door. He turned back to Charles and said, "I hate to say this but he's going to give us plenty of trouble from now on!"

The men turned their attention to Jeff when he suddenly threw up on the floor.

"What's wrong, boy?" Charles squatted beside him with concern and noticed that he looked ill.

"Don't feel so good," Jeff murmured weakly and closed his eyes. He had lain on the floor, too dizzy to get up. His chest felt tight and he couldn't breathe easily.

"Henry, get him to the bathroom and clean him up! D-Lo, go get Taker!"

"Are you crazy? He'll pulverize us for taking him in the first place!" D-Lo protested.

"I'll explain to him why we did it but go get him now! The boy is sick!"

"Maybe you should go. I'm scared to face him," D-lo gave him a pathetic look.

"When are you going to grow a set?" Charlie said in an exasperated tone. "Never mind," he said with resignation and started towards the door, "I'll go get him myself."

He opened the door just as Mark was about to knock on it. Chris was beside him. Mark looked past him and saw Henry lifting Jeff into his arms. Without a word, he pushed past them and hurried in.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded to know as he took Jeff from Henry and cradled him in his arms. He studied him anxiously.

"I swear to you, we did nothing! Bra…. He hit his head against the floor and started throwing up," Henry offered in a way of explanation, looking to Charles for assistance. He almost let Bradshaw's name slipped. Charles shook his head slightly, indicating to him not to say anymore.

"Jeff?" Mark called gently to him and was relieved when he opened his eyes and smiled weakly at him before closing his eyes again. Mark noticed he was wheezing and headed towards the door immediately. He turned his head to the men in the room and barked out, "You have a lot of explaining to do when I get back!" and left quickly with Chris in tow.

"Shit! Now, what are we going to do? Taker is not going to let us off easily and Bradshaw is plotting his revenge against us as we speak!" Henry said with a sigh. "Either way, we can't win. We are caught in between!"

Charles rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "It's not as bad as it seems. Taker is not an unreasonable man. We just tell him that we were just doing Bradshaw's bidding. I think it's time we tell him what his second in command has been doing behind his back!

-ooo-

Mark paced up and down the waiting room anxiously. He had taken Jeff directly to the hospital and was waiting for the doctor's prognosis. Chris leaned against the wall and watched him wear the carpet down.

"Maybe you should sit down, you're making me dizzy," Chris told him as he passed him for the umpteenth time. Mark sent him a dark look and he added hastily, "Forget what I've just said," and breathed out easy when the doctor walked out of the examination room, taking Mark's attention away from him.

"How is he, doctor?" Mark approached the doctor with a look of concern on his face.

"He's sensitive to the fumes from the chloroform," the doctor informed him. "It caused his airways to constrict, resulting in breathing difficulties. I've given him medication to expand his airways. He should be fine after a good night's rest."

"What about the bump on his head? He said he feels giddy and nauseous." Mark didn't want to leave any stone unturned. He was too preoccupied to notice that Chris was watching him with amusement.

"It's nothing serious. His symptoms are caused by the fumes, not the fall. Just get him to stay in bed until tomorrow morning and he'll be fine. He can leave but if he suffers from severe headaches or feels giddy, bring him back immediately," the doctor advised him.

At that moment, the door opened and Jeff stepped out, assisted by a nurse. Mark immediately went over to him and gathered him in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously and was glad to hear him speak in a much stronger voice, "Just a little tired. Can we go now please?"

Jeff couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. The smell of it reminded him that his mother had died in one. He felt uncomfortable in the environment.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel." He guided Jeff out and helped him into the back seat of his car.

"I'll drive," Chris offered. "Why don't you sit in the back with Jeff?"

Mark sent him a grateful look and climbed into the back. He wrapped his arm around Jeff who immediately cuddled against him, closing his eyes wearily. He soon dozed off. As Chris drove, Mark kept his eyes on Jeff. He felt wretched for failing to protect him.

"Stop blaming yourself. You did everything you could to keep him safe," Chris spoke up, glancing at him via the rear view mirror.

"Except telling him not to open the door before checking," Mark said with a sigh.

"He's safe, that's all that matters," Chris reassured him.

"You like him too, don't you?" Mark asked abruptly.

Chris didn't answer him immediately. Mark waited patiently and was duly rewarded.

"I do, but it doesn't matter. I can tell he likes you more."

Mark smiled, realizing what Chris was actually saying.

"By the way, you can tell Glenn to stop intimidating me every time I try to talk to Jeff. Sheesh! He's worse than a mother bear in heat!"

Mark couldn't help chuckling. "He gave you a hard time, didn't he?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "That's an understatement!"

Jeff whimpered softly in his sleep and Mark tightened his hold over him. Chris couldn't help teasing. "I envy him. Not everyone gets your attention like he does."

Mark frowned. So, he really had been that obvious.

"God knows I've tried my best to look after each and everyone's interests. I hope I'm not disappointing any of you," he said gruffly.

Chris quirked a smile at him and said, "That's not what I meant. What I mean to say is that you dote on him. I haven't seen you so enraptured by anyone, until now."

Mark stayed quiet. He thought he had kept his feelings for Jeff under wraps but it appeared he was wrong. What would the others think of him if they knew he was bi-sexual? Would he lose their respect? He brushed it aside, having made up his mind. It didn't matter what they thought of him. No one was going to dictate to him whom he should or shouldn't love!

"He's really special, isn't he?" Chris asked, seemingly reading his mind.

Mark nodded as he smiled gently down on the sleeping boy. "He is, indeed. I've never met anyone like him."

"I'm happy for you, Mark, I really mean that," Chris said sincerely.

"Thanks." He hesitated for a while before asking, "Look Chris, about what we've discussed earlier in my room; are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"I'm sure. It's the least I can do. If he doesn't get the help he needs, he's going to be released and I doubt he can live with himself if that happens. It will be proof that everyone has given up on him."

"I'm sure the others will pitch in to help out. We'll take this up at tomorrow's meeting. It's late and I have to deal with Charles and his boys and get Jeff to bed."

"They can wait, Mark. You can always talk to them tomorrow. You should just take Jeff up to his room and get him comfortable. Get some rest, it has been a long day for the both of you," Chris advised.

Mark couldn't agree with him more. He wanted to just bring Jeff up to his room and lay down beside him. That thought sent a warm glow through his senses. It had been a while since he was with anyone. Chris reached the hotel and dropped them at the front, allowing Mark to carry Jeff out. He told him that he would drop his keys off at the front desk for him to pick it up in the morning and bade him good night.

In his room, Mark lay Jeff down on the bed and started to strip him down when he realized that he wore nothing underneath his pants. To his consternation, Jeff opened his eyes at that moment and noticed that his pants were half-way removed. However, he just pulled up his pants and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his bleary eyes.

Mark cleared his throat and sat down beside him. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel better but I really need to wash; I smell foul," Jeff said, wrinkling his nose in disdain at the smell of vomit that had sprayed on his top.

"I'll run you a bath," Mark offered and got up to go to the bathroom. He turned on the taps and adjusted them to the right temperature before adding some bathing salts to the foaming water. He turned his head, startled to see Jeff standing at the door watching him with an abashed look.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth," Jeff said hastily, trying to cover up his awkwardness as he moved to the basin.

Mark nodded and turned back to the chore of filling the tub. As soon as it was three quarters full, he turned off the taps and stood up.

"Call me if you need anything," Mark said as he prepared to leave.

"Please don't leave me here by myself, Mark," Jeff pleaded with him in a quavering voice. He could still recall the look of disgust and hatred on Bradshaw's face. That man hated him so much that he had ordered his rape! He hated to admit it but he was frightened of him and dreaded being left alone. It was the reason why he decided to join Mark in the bathroom instead of waiting in the bedroom.

Mark sensed the fear flowing off him. "Come here," he spoke gently and held open his arms. When Jeff moved into them, he rubbed his back comfortingly. "Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you. I'll deal with those responsible for taking you. Rest assured it won't happen again!" he spoke in a firm and convincing tone. Jeff nodded, feeling completely safe in his arms.

Mark released him and said, "Get into the tub and soak for a while. It will help to relax you."

Jeff hesitated momentarily before starting to pull off his top and pants. Mark turned discreetly away until he heard Jeff slipping into the water with a sigh of contentment.

"This is nice …... w..would you like to join me?" That last part was uttered in a shy and awkward tone.

Mark froze on the spot, wondering if he heard right. He swallowed hard before turning around slowly to see Jeff chewing nervously on his lower lip. He had two rosy spots on his cheeks. Forbidden images of what they could do in the tub leaped into his mind and he could feel himself flushing with excitement.

"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to still his quickening heartbeat. Jeff nodded, smiling shyly at him. Mark stared at him and decided that he wasn't going to fight what fate had delivered to him. Jeff had extended an invitation; he would be an idiot to turn him down!

He undressed quickly and stood proudly under his gaze. Walking forward, he slipped in behind Jeff who moved down to make room for him. Once he was settled in, he pulled Jeff to lie against him. "Comfortable?" he murmured whilst gently massaging his neck in caressing strokes.

Jeff nodded and visibly relaxed against him, sighing out softly. The massage went on for a couple of minutes and then Mark's fingers moved gently to grasp his chin and tilt his face towards him. They stared into each other's eyes mesmerizingly. Slowly, Mark bent his head, keeping their eyes locked. Jeff's eyes fluttered shut just as their mouths touched. Mark's wet tongue darted in and out between his slightly parted lips teasingly. With a soft moan, Jeff's tongue came out to play with his and their tongues mated intimately before Mark claimed his mouth urgently. They kissed fervently with soft gasps and moans escaping both until Mark pulled away. He caressed Jeff's cheek tenderly and murmured in a husky tone, "Are you sure you want me to be your first?"

Jeff pulled his head down and kissed him feverishly, giving him his answer. Mark slid his hands all over his body, searching for his sensitive places as he slowly brought him to a feverish pitch. Jeff lost his inhibition and started keening loudly, his body writhing gently under Mark's touches.

"Oh Mark …" he gasped as Mark's fingers wrapped around his shaft and started pumping him gently, while placing hot kisses behind his ear and along his neck. "Please … make love to me." His body trembled uncontrollably as Mark quickened his strokes and he could feel his senses heightening.

"Please, Mark, I can't wait any longer!" Jeff arched frantically into his hand. To his surprise, Mark withdrew his hand suddenly and he whined in protest.

"Shhh… let's take this in the bedroom. It's your first time and I don't want to hurt you too much. I can't control my movement in the tub."

With that being said, Mark moved and climbed out of the tub first. He dried himself briskly before helping Jeff out, slowly taking his fill of his beautiful naked form. He toweled him dry quickly before carrying him out to the bedroom. He couldn't wait to be buried into his tight heat.

Apprehension set in as Jeff realized that he was about to begin a new chapter of his life; losing his virginity to the chosen one.

"Is it going to hurt?" he couldn't help asking, trembling slightly with nervousness.

"Only for a while and then pleasure reigns. I'll make you forget about the pain," Mark assured him.

Jeff swallowed hard before settling himself on the bed, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. He watched as Mark's eyes ran over his body and he just couldn't stop flushing.

"You're so beautiful!" Mark whispered as he hovered over him, with both hands placed on either side of his head on the pillow.

"So are you," Jeff replied and felt the tension leaving him as Mark smiled before bending to kiss him.

Mark took his time to bring him to a heightened state of excitement, using his expertise to titillate his senses. It didn't take long before he was trembling with anticipation, his body responding ardently to his every touch and caress.

"Mark, please … I need you in me!" Jeff cried out as he arched his back, wanting more than anything to have his needs assuaged immediately. He gasped when Mark folded his knees and bent them towards his body and before he realized what he was going to do, Mark was tonguing his pucker roughly.

"Oh God!" Jeff moaned deliciously as warm sensations swept through his body and pooled at his groin. He was hard and looking down, he saw that Mark was throbbing with need as well. The sight of his huge erection visibly throbbing for him gave him immense pleasure; Mark wanted him just as much. Without giving any second thoughts, he pulled Mark up and whispered, "Make love to me, Mark, I need you so badly!"

Mark spread lube generously all over his throbbing cock and fingers and slowly inserted one finger into his tight heat. Jeff cried out in pain but Mark soothed him with comforting words. He took his time to prepare him and added a second finger and a third in between intervals. He sought and found his love button and pleasure slowly overrode the pain. Assured that Jeff was not in any great discomfort, Mark quickly withdrew his fingers and placed his cockhead at the entrance and pushed in, drawing a sharp cry from Jeff.

"Take in deep breaths and breathe out slowly as I push," he guided him along as he pushed in inch by inch until he was deeply embedded in him.

Tears trailed down Jeff's cheeks and Mark bent to kiss them away, whispering endearingly to him in a shaky voice. It was taking all his self-control not to start thrusting into the tight heat that gripped his hardness in a loving embrace.

After some time, Mark started to move with long drawn strokes. He sought for the desired angle to give Jeff pleasure and finally found it. His thrusts escalated to short and rapid thrusts, growing fiercer as Jeff locked his legs around him and raised his hips to meet his thrusts eagerly. Panting like a race horse, Mark pounded hard into him. The wanton cries escaping Jeff only urged him along and he found himself reaching his peak, faster than he would care for. Sensing his approaching climax, Mark wrapped his hand around Jeff's shaft and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. At the third thrust, Jeff came, crying out his name deliriously as he arched upwards to take Mark deep within him. His rectal muscles contracted and brought Mark over. As he emptied his seeds of love into Jeff, he felt a sense of euphoria washed over him. The glow within him spread like wildfire and he felt it the strongest in his heart. As he crashed beside Jeff and pulled him protectively into his arms, he realized that he had fallen hopelessly in love with him. But, did Jeff reciprocate his feelings or was it just a carnal experience for him?

oo…..oo

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you for all the reviews!

I take pleasure in scouting for new stories and put them up here so that readers and writers can check them out.

Please check out **"Oneshot: CM101: How to Score a Hardy Boy" by RAW-SYNTH3TICA.** Ahem! It's written for me and I'm over the moon with it! My God, she's a bloody genius! I love all her works!

If you've ever read **"Wonderland",** you will not want to miss the sequel**, "A Dangerous Combination" by Kat Darklighter.** She stopped writing for three years but she's back and better than ever! This is Hardycest with Jericho thrown into the mix.

"**Shattered" by Bravada** is another piece of gem I came across. It has practically everyone you love in it.

Please check them out and leave your reviews for the respective writers. I know they will appreciate the effort. Thank you.

oo-oo

Chapter 10

Jeff looked at Mark with adoring eyes as he slept. He had woken up a few minutes ago and remained unmoving, content to just watch his lover sleep. Memories of their copulation from last night drifted into his thoughts and he felt completely, utterly loved and cherished.

As he lay in the protective circle of Mark's arms, Jeff gently traced circles on his massive chest, his thoughts going back to last night when he surrendered himself to his tender and loving ministrations. He flushed at the recollection; the feeling of Mark's heavy body on top of his, moving within him, making love tenderly to him. Just the thought of it made the nerve endings in every fiber of his body tingle deliciously. As he shifted slightly, he felt wetness trickling out from his love hole and he gasped softly in wonder; Mark's seeds were still within him! He felt a heated glow spread outwards from his groin area as he recalled the surge of his warm seeds filling him last night. He involuntarily arched towards Mark, aching to be joined to him again. He bit down on his lip, wishing that Mark would wake up soon and take him again before Matt or Glenn came back. To his delight, Mark's eyes slowly opened as he felt his light caresses. "You're up early," he smiled tenderly down at him.

Jeff suddenly felt tongue-tied; he wanted to tell Mark how he felt about him but words escaped him. Chuckling, Mark pulled him in closer and said, "Don't start feeling awkward around me because of last night. I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

When Jeff didn't answer, he pulled slightly apart to study him questionably. "Is there something wrong, Jeff?" he asked, hoping that Jeff was not regretting being with him.

Jeff shook his head, his cheeks were heated up. He fidgeted under his gaze before mouthing his concern. "Your seeds are still trickling out of me. It's going to leave a dark patch on my pants. What am I to do?"

Mark's mouth twitched with amusement, so that was what was worrying him!

"It'll all flow out once you stand up. You have nothing to worry about," he assured him.

Jeff gave him a shy nod before cuddling against him. He told himself to make full use of whatever time he had with Mark. Matty should be coming back soon, and so was Glenn. He doubted he would have another chance of sharing Mark's bed again, not with big brother nosing around.

Mark hugged him close, relieved that Jeff was not having second thoughts being with him. It felt so good to hold him in his arms and he didn't want him to leave. Both men lay quietly, neither saying a word. Jeff absent-mindedly played with his chest hair while Mark gently threaded his fingers through his sunny blonde hair, enjoying their closeness and the tranquility.

"Are you with anyone at the moment?" Jeff asked abruptly.

Mark stopped his movements. His heart thudded loudly against his chest as he responded, "No. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, I was just curious," Jeff said nonchalantly but inwardly, he was jumping for joy. Mark was unattached which meant he was free to date him!

"Are you checking if I'm available?" Mark teased him and was pleased to see him blush prettily.

"What if I am?" Jeff said in a coy tone.

Mark lifted his chin so that he could gaze directly into those gorgeous emerald eyes. "What are you saying, Jeff?"

He prayed he would give him the answer he was longing to hear, but as fate would have it, they were interrupted by the annoying sound of persistent knocking. Mark let out a frustrated sigh. What was it with people coming to his door at the most inopportune time?

He got up reluctantly and smirked when he caught Jeff studying his naked form appreciatively. Pulling on his pants, he said, "I'll be right back," and made his way to the door. He turned his head and grinned when he caught a glimpse of Jeff's delectable naked butt disappearing into the bathroom. He promised himself to rid of whoever was at the door and joined Jeff in the bathroom. With that tantalizing thought in his head, he pulled open the door only to be greeted by none other than the mischievous duo. Shawn and Hunter grinned cheekily at him.

Mark sighed in resignation, "What is it now?"

"Morning, Mark!" Hunter and Shawn chirped cheerfully and the latter stepped forward first to enter but Mark barred his way with his arm.

"Guys, I'm tired. I would like to sleep in longer just for once. Can it wait?" Mark spoke gruffly.

He prayed for Jeff not to come out until they took their leave. He dreaded the consequences of them finding out that Jeff had spent the night with him.

Hunter raised his eyebrows in bemusement. "It will only take a couple of minutes. Can we come in and talk?" and was surprised to see him shake his head and hear his adamant reply, "Not now. Like I said, I'm tired."

Shawn's brows creased into a puzzled frown. He studied Mark's face closely and then, his half dressed state. A grin slowly lit up his face as realization struck him. "Oh!" He craned his neck eagerly, trying to see past Mark but he moved to block his view with his large frame. Mark was relieved that Jeff had taken himself into the bathroom. If Shawn or Hunter had caught sight of the undressed Hardy in his bed, news would spread like wildfire. He was past caring about what the others might say and think about him but he still had to consider Jeff's feelings; he might not feel the same way about him and he didn't want to put him in a difficult situation.

"Look, I'll talk to you guys later at the meeting."

Mark made to close the door but Shawn stopped it with his foot, his eyes seeking desperately for the one he was sure was hidden somewhere in the room. The adjoining door opened suddenly and Glenn stuck his head in warily. His eyes lit up mischievously when he saw Mark.

"Did Jeff stay with you last night?" he asked, not realizing that the biggest blabbermouths in the organization were standing right outside the door and had heard him.

Mark cursed silently when he saw Shawn's and Hunter's startled looks and then, the wicked gleams in their eyes. Before Shawn could even open his mouth, he shut the door quickly. The next moment, he heard Shawn and Hunter crowing with laughter outside his door. He sighed. He might as well come to terms with everyone finding out about his relationship with Jeff within the next hour. But, he had better warned Jeff first.

Glenn sent him a sheepish look while apologizing, "I'm sorry, I didn't know they were outside."

"It doesn't matter. It's a matter of time before they find out anyways," Mark said wryly.

Glenn heard the water running in the bathroom and grinned, "So, did you two ….?"

He was surprised when Mark turned to him with a grim look.

"Jeff was taken from his room yesterday while I was preoccupied with Chris next door. We managed to find him in time before he got really hurt but he suffered the effects of chloroform intolerance. He's alright now, but I get the feeling that there's something he's not telling me."

While on their way to the hospital, Jeff had woken up briefly to relate what happened to him, in a dazed state. He kept saying over and over again that "he was out to get me." Somehow, Mark didn't think he was referring to Charles or any of his boys. Yes, Charles ran the 'whore' or more commonly referred to as the 'ho' train, but he and his group of men were not malicious people.

Glenn scowled angrily, "Who took him?"

"Charles and his boys." At Glenn's stunned expression, he said, "Yes, I know it's hard to believe but I found Jeff in their room. I haven't got a chance to talk to any of them yet."

"Let's go and confront them now! We cannot allow this to happen under your watch, Mark. What if you didn't get to Jeff on time? Can you imagine what they would have done to him?" Glenn spat out furiously.

"Calm down, Glenn, let's not jump to conclusions until we hear what Charles has to say. But first things first, I need to talk to Jeff and get the whole story from him."

Jeff stepped out from the bathroom just then, wrapped in a white terry robe. He had showered and was toweling his hair dry until he saw Glenn. He squealed with joy as he threw himself forward. "Glenny!" he greeted him enthusiastically as he wrapped his slender arms around his thick waist.

Glenn grinned as he returned his hug, "And how's my favorite Hardy?"

Jeff beamed up at him. "I'm fine. How did it go with Sean? Did you manage to talk some sense into him yet?"

"Don't worry about him. We'll get him the help he needs. Let's talk about you."

He shot Mark a mischievous look as he spoke to Jeff, "But, you may want to put on some clothes first, Mark's distracted by your undressed state. I don't know if he can hold himself back if you keep flashing bare skin at him." He sniggered at the ominous look his brother threw him.

Jeff giggled before running past them to his own room to get dressed.

"As I was saying earlier, did you and Jeff …?" Glenn's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Stop asking me personal questions!" Mark rasped out gruffly. Glenn knew then that he had succeeded bedding the object of his desire.

"He's a sweet kid, I'm glad you found each other." Glenn clapped him on the shoulder to congratulate him but Mark thought it was far too early for that. He wished he could be sure of Jeff's feelings for him.

Jeff joined them shortly, casually attired in a pair of white track pants and wife-beater. He left his wet hair down to dry. Mark took him by the arm and sat him down on the bed before sitting down beside him, whilst Glenn said on the other bed, facing them.

"I need you to fill us in on the kidnapping yesterday," Mark began.

A look of dismay came over Jeff's face. He evaded looking into their eyes by looking down. Chewing furiously on his lips, he murmured, "Can we just forget about the whole thing?"

Mark and Glenn looked at each other. Jeff was definitely hiding something from them. It looked like they would have to coax it out of him.

Mark gently thrust his chin up to meet his gaze, "We can't do that, Jeff. What if it happens again? I don't want to see you hurt. Just tell us what happened and we will take it from there. Don't be afraid to speak up. We are not going to let anything happen to you," he assured him.

Jeff still looked hesitant. He knew he shouldn't allow the evil doer to get away. Bradshaw struck him as malicious and dangerous but he was Mark's right hand man after all. Would Mark or anyone else believe him if he told them that Bradshaw was involved in his kidnapping? He hated to admit it but he was terrified of what Bradshaw would do to him the next time he got his hands on him. That man had ordered him to be gang raped! He shuddered, looking up at Mark, the fear evident in his eyes.

"What is it, Jeff? You can tell us." Mark hated seeing the fear in those innocent, guileless eyes. He swore quietly to make whoever was responsible pay for putting the fear there.

Jeff let out a shaky breath, coming to a decision. If he kept Mark in the dark, he would only give Bradshaw the opportunity to hurt him. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Mark.

"Those men who took me were following Bradshaw's orders," he spoke out quietly and watched as Mark's eyes darkened with rage and Glenn's face contorted with fury. Mark's next words belied the fury raging within him.

"Go on," he encouraged him in a calm tone. Jeff's voice quavered as he continued, "H... he told those guys who took me to rape me so that you will never touch me. And … and he called you an ass-loving gay lord and the rest of us, queers."

Glenn growled while Mark's face turned unreadable, but both men's eyes glinted dangerously.

"We were right about him all along!" Glenn spat out. "And now, we have the proof! God knows what else he had done behind your back and got away with! Jeff could have been really hurt! He's going to pay dearly for this!" Glenn spoke between gritted teeth.

"You mean, you knew all along he had been double-crossing you?" Jeff asked Mark in astonishment.

"I have my suspicion about him but I've no proof, until now," Mark affirmed. "To think I handpicked him myself and he turns out to be a homophobe! He almost got to you, because of me!" he rasped out harshly, angry with himself for putting Jeff in danger.

Jeff grasped his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "Please, Mark, don't blame yourself for his wrong doing. You're not responsible for his actions."

"No one knows his true nature, Mark, unless some of these guys are on his side and working for him. We should talk to Ron. He's his partner. He might be able to shed some light on the situation."

Glenn realized that his brother was questioning his own judgment. Mark took his job seriously and the fact that he made a serious error in judgment, was taking it pretty hard.

"I'm really sorry for getting you into harm's way, Jeff. I promise you this; he won't get away with it!" The cold look in Mark's eyes told him that it was far from over. "What about Charles? Did he or any of his boys try anything funny with you?"

If they did, Mark swore he would deal with them himself, or, anyone who was involved, for that matter! He had made it clear, right from the start, that he would not tolerate bigotry of any kind. Bradshaw would pay heavily for persecuting his fellow co-workers!

Jeff shook his head, "They were acting on Bradshaw's orders but they stood up to him when he made abusive remarks about them. That Charles guy told him to get lost and refused to let him take me away. Bradshaw threatened all of them before leaving."

Giving Mark a worried look, Jeff pleaded with him, "Please Mark, you have to be careful. Bradshaw can't be trusted and he's vindictive. He might try to hurt you too!" Mark's eyes softened at his concern.

Glenn let out a harsh laugh and barked out, "Just let him try! We'll make sure he regrets stepping out of line!" He looked at Mark, "How do you want to handle this, bro?"

"I want to talk to Charles first, find out if he knows what else Bradshaw has been doing behind my back. We'll deal with it at today's meeting. I want to hear everyone's views on this."

Glenn nodded and patted Jeff on the head before getting up. "Call me if you need me. I'm going to take a quick shower and grab a couple hours of sleep. Waltman gave me hell last night. He screamed himself hoarse, trying to get me to uncuff him. I didn't get much sleep. In fact, I don't think the people on that floor got any sleep! Let me know when you're ready to leave. I'll be sleeping in the next room."

After Glenn left, Mark remained silent, reflecting over everything that he had just heard. He was disturbed and upset that he almost got Jeff hurt, albeit unintentionally. A thought crept into his head; maybe it was time to pass the torch to someone else, someone more capable to oversee the back room operations_. _He looked over at Jeff, random thoughts running through his head. He would definitely have more time to spend with Jeff if he surrendered his responsibilities and found himself warming up to the idea quickly. Yes, it was time he stepped down. He decided to call for a vote on his replacement and included it in the agenda for the meeting as well.

"Mark, are you alright?" Jeff looked worriedly up at him.

Mark pulled him close, brushing his hair lightly. He enjoyed having him close to him. Jeff wrapped his arms around him and leaned against him, eyes still looking up at him with concern. Mark felt comforted by his touch. He bent to kiss him on his forehead and said, ""I'm not going to lie to you, I don't feel good about myself anymore," he admitted to him with a dejected sigh.

"You can't know what's on his mind, everyone is not infallible," Jeff insisted, trying to cheer him up.

"I know but this is a bad judgment call on my part. I can't help but feel responsible for everything that has happened." He shook off his dejection when he saw Jeff's forlorn look. Forcing a smile on his face, he said, "I'm glad you told me, but, why didn't you say something yesterday?"

Jeff gave him an awkward look before mumbling under his breath, "I wasn't sure if you would believe me."

Mark's eyes widened in surprise, "Why wouldn't I believe you?" he asked.

At Jeff's look of discomfort, he figured out the reason for himself. He had handpicked Bradshaw himself. Pointing an accusing finger at Bradshaw was like slapping him in the face and telling him he had failed dismally as their leader. It only made him feel worse than ever.

Jeff seemed to read his thoughts. He hated to see Mark looking so crestfallen and decided to take his mind away from any unpleasant thoughts. He pushed him down on the bed, surprising him as he straddled him.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked hoarsely when Jeff pulled down his zipper. Jeff giggled as he tugged down his pants, moving his body down so he could pull Mark's pants off completely. Mark raised his hips to help him and almost laughed out loud when he saw Jeff pout at the sight of his boxers before moving to remove them as well.

"Underpants are a damn nuisance!" he declared childishly as he drew it off and threw it to one side.

Mark chuckled and pulled Jeff down towards him, "Not everyone is comfortable walking around debriefed like you. I would feel vulnerable and exposed."

"Hmm… I guess you would if someone was to accidentally grope you, like this."

Jeff moved to grasp Mark's sex organ in his hand and started stroking him. Mark couldn't help but groaned as he thrust his hips forward into his hand. Jeff grinned with pleasure, glad to see that he could help Mark forget the unpleasant incident. He continued his ministrations, watching in fascination as the cock continued to lengthen and thicken when he thought it was no longer possible. He looked on in awe at Mark's impressive manhood. Did he actually take all that in him last night? He couldn't believe it if he hadn't actually done so. Mark flipped him over suddenly, laughing lightly when Jeff pouted at him.

"I want to be on top!" Jeff gave him a petulant pout.

"And why is that?" Mark asked him in teasing fashion.

Jeff suddenly went all shy on him and hid his face against his neck. "I'm not telling!" he muttered in an embarrassing tone. His breath hitched suddenly when Mark slipped his hands into his pants and kneaded his globes lovingly.

"Tell me why and maybe, I'll let you on top of me," Mark whispered against his ear before nipping playfully at his ear lobe. His cock twitched vigorously when Jeff whimpered and pulled him down to press ardently against him.

"You're a shameless hussy!" Mark chuckled before claiming his lips hungrily. Jeff moaned against his mouth as Mark's hands busied themselves and he was stripped off all his clothes in mere seconds. Jeff immediately hooked his legs up around his waist and arched up against him. He had woken up with a sexual urge and he wanted Mark to take care of his needs. The sight of that glorious throbbing meaty flesh hovering above him made his body tremble with anticipation; he wanted to be joined to Mark again. He thrust up and whimpered needily, "Please, Mark, please take me!"

But Mark refused to be rushed. He wanted to take the time to explore Jeff's body. "Be patient," he whispered as he trailed kisses down his neck to his chest. He tugged at a nipple with his teeth, drawing a sharp gasp from Jeff who moaned softly when he suckled on it. He moved to the other nipple and drew it into his mouth, taking pleasure in the sounds emitting from Jeff as he worked on it. His mouth trailed downwards, kissing every inch of the flat abs before moving to the jutting hip bones and finally to his core. Mark deliberately avoided Jeff's hardness and went immediately to work on his tiny pucker, pulling his legs up to rest on his shoulders. He tongued it roughly, drawing helpless whimpers from the boy beneath him as he writhed under his tongue.

"Mark!" Jeff cried out deliriously as he felt a finger pushed into him. Mark continued to work him, easing two more fingers into him and worked him into a whimpering mess of frenzy. "Please …" Jeff panted in short, fast breaths.

"Tell me what you want," Mark asked him throatily. His sex organ had reared up majestically and pulsated strongly in time with his heartbeat. It was taking everything he had to stop himself from plunging headlong into the tight heat. He was holding himself back, prolonging the foreplay, hoping to make it last as long as it could.

"I… I want to ride you," Jeff finally revealed his hidden desire. He gasped when Mark flipped him easily and he found himself lying on top of him.

"You shall have your wish then," Mark croaked out huskily as he shifted Jeff and positioned him above him. He aimed his cockhead at his entrance and pushed in, breaching the tight ring of muscles. Jeff gasped out in pain as Mark penetrated him. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands clenched on Mark's chest, trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

"Come on, Jeff, take me in, all the way in," Mark called out encouragingly to him as he pushed in deeper within him. The heat … the tightness … he was losing himself to the pleasurable sensations.

It hurt. Jeff realized the position he was taking was causing him a great deal of pain. He wanted to climb off but the intense look of pleasure on Mark's face stopped him. Taking in a deep breath, he lifted up slightly before impaling himself fully on Mark's massive rod, crying out as he took him into the hilt. He shuddered uncontrollably, tears escaping him. He could feel Mark trembling under him as well.

"Jeff, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Jeff opened his eyes to see Mark looking at him with concern. He gave him a weak smile, words escaping him. Mark pulled him down to rest on his chest, easing his discomfort somewhat. "Let me take away your pain," he whispered and started to thrust up in long deep strokes. Jeff felt himself stretching to accommodate him with each thrust. The pain was slowly dissipating as pleasurable sensations overrode them. When Mark hit his pleasurable spot, he screamed and sat up. Moans of pleasure escaped him as Mark hit it again and again.

"O…" he moaned as his body started to move on its own accord, in time with Mark's rhythm.

"That's right, Jeff, ride me, ride me hard and fast!" Mark called out encouragingly to him as he picked up his pace, thrusting up furiously as Jeff bounced on his cock wildly, crying out deliriously with his head thrown back and mouth opened in rapturous bliss. They raced to the peak together and just before Jeff came, Mark flipped him back on his back and plunged into him with a wild ferocity, one hand pumping him furiously. Jeff came so hard that he almost blacked out. His contractions milked Mark ferociously and he climaxed with a guttural cry, shooting copiously into Jeff's warm tunnel, filling him to overflowing.

"Sweet Jesus!" Mark gasped as he collapsed on the bed. Pulling Jeff into the cradle of his arms, he kissed every part of his face before taking his mouth in a soft, tender kiss. Jeff kissed him back before letting out a yawn. He blinked, trying to stay awake but his body was lulled into an induced post orgasmic rest. His eyes drooped and before long, he dozed off.

Mark watched him sleep with an endearing smile on his face. He leaned down to press another soft kiss against his mouth and whispered three little words, "I love you." He pulled Jeff a little closer to him before closing his eyes and soon, joined him in sweet slumber.

oo-oo

Reviews are appreciated.

I'll have more time to write after this Wednesday. Poor health and family issues plagued me and I've resigned from my job. Once I've recovered (if I do), I may go back to work again. Thanks for being so patient, I know a chapter a week sucks but the long hours do not permit me to do any writing until Saturday night.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thanks to - Souless666, Maxx6, jade, redsandman99, NeroAnne, Lyra AKA Psycho Lovin' Fiend, FortheLoveofWrestling, Esha Napoleon, Takerslady, Infection13, takers dark lover and BellaHickenbottom for your well wishes and reviews! I appreciate them!

I had so much fun writing this chapter! Hope you enjoy it too!

-ooo-

Chapter 11

The room buzzed with activity as wrestlers drifted into the cafeteria for the meeting. Glenn walked in, and to almost everyone's surprise, was accompanied by Sean Waltman. He looked listless but at least he was sober and clean. Glenn had forced him to shave and shower and even bought some new clothes for him to change into. He looked defiantly at those who stared at him. The majority looked at him with pitiful eyes and only a handful gave him distasteful looks.

Waltman froze when he saw Chris. The two men looked at one another unmoving until Chris gave him a nod of acknowledgement. It surprised Waltman who was further taken aback when Glenn asked him to sit down next to Chris. He told him to stay with Chris until he got back and left. The two men sat in awkward silence until Shawn and Hunter spotted them. They immediately came forward to join them.

"Hi guys!" They greeted them before sitting down next to them. Shawn immediately leaned forward and asked in a whisper, "Do you know what this meeting is all about?"

Chris smiled and said, "I understand there are a couple of issues Mark needs to address and he wants our opinion and support."

"Exactly what kind of issues are we talking about?" Hunter probed but Chris just shook his head and said, "You just have to wait and find out."

All heads turned to the door when Mark walked in. He was followed by Matt and Jeff. Shawn got up and tried to get Jeff's attention. When Jeff's eyes landed on him, he gestured to him to come and sit with them. Jeff looked towards Mark who gave him a subtle nod of assent. That small action didn't escape Shawn. The huge grin and the mischievous look that lit up his face told Hunter that his partner was up to mischief again.

"Cool it, Shawn! I don't think Mark's in the mood to deal with your pranks today," he warned his partner-in-crime. The grim look on Mark's face forewarned him that they had serious business at hand.

Shawn gave him a good-natured grin. "Don't worry. I'm just keeping track on things. I'll be on my best behavior!" he promised.

Matt and Jeff came up to them and exchanged greetings with everyone. Waltman threw Jeff a hostile look and got cuffed on the back of his head. He whipped around, ready to retaliate only to be met by Glenn's glare. He had walked back in unnoticed by them.

"You may want to watch your manners or I'll teach you some!" Glenn said in a threatening tone. Mark had given him a look when he walked back in and he got his message to stay near Jeff and keep him safe. Waltman's eyes flashed in defiance but he kept his mouth shut.

Jeff looked about to change his mind when Shawn grasped his arm, "Sit here with me, Jeff." Hunter obligingly got up with a smile and moved behind to sit with Glenn with Matt.

"So, how are things going on between you and Mark? Is it true you guys bunk together last night?" Shawn asked eagerly. Discretion was never his forte.

Jeff bit down on his lip in awkwardness, unsure how to respond. Though Mark had warned him that Shawn and Hunter found out they had stayed together the night before, he didn't expect Shawn to ask him blatantly about his relationship with Mark and in the presence of his brother nevertheless! He could already feel Matt's eyes boring into his head from behind. He knew that Matt would be harassing him for answers soon enough and wasn't looking forward to it.

"They did bunk together last night and had a dandy time! Now, can you leave him alone?" Glenn said smugly from the back. Matt's jaw dropped and Glenn nudged it close gently, "You shouldn't be surprised, with the vibes they have been sending each other!" he said with a smirk. Matt just blinked his bewilderment.

Waltman furrowed his brows in confusion. _He's with Mark? But, … what about Chris?_

"I told you so!" Shawn crowed gleefully, turning to Hunter who just rolled his eyes in amusement. Shawn gave Jeff a nudge and asked in a conspiratorial whisper, "Is Mark good in bed?"

Jeff blushed furiously to his roots. _Oh God!_ _Does he actually expect me to answer that? _

"Come on, Jeff, you can tell me! I'll even share with you my secrets on how to double your pleasure!"

_He does expect an answer! _Jeff realized with a start and fumbled desperately for a reply.

"Knock it off, Shawn! You're embarrassing the kid!" Hunter said from behind, drawing a pout from his lover. But knowing Shawn, he knew he would keep at it doggedly until he got his answer.

Jeff was saved from him when Mark called for their attention. The chatter died down and the crowd gave him their undivided attention.

"I've called this meeting because we have several issues concerning some of our colleagues that need to be addressed immediately. I know all of you have a busy schedule so I do not want to take up too much of your time and get to the point. First on our agenda … you all know Waltman."

Waltman drew up sharply. Glenn told him that his presence was required but never said why.

"He's a talented individual who, unfortunately, has fallen into bad times having to deal with his alcoholic problem."

He turned to address Waltman directly, "Sean, I'm going to speak my mind. We are among friends so I'm not going to mince my words. You, my friend, have a big problem!"

He walked over to stand in front of him. "Every one of us has issues and we learn to deal with them as best as we could. But, you are not making any effort to help yourself! Some of us have tried to help you get back on your feet but you belittle our efforts and disappoint us time and time again by going back to the bottle. The real fact is, you have given up on yourself!" Murmurs of consensus rose from among them.

"I admit I was going to call it quits and just let Vince issue you your release papers, but your friends came forward and pleaded on your behalf. They wanted me to give you one more chance."

Waltman swallowed hard as he lowered his head in shame. He couldn't bring himself to look at anyone. Everyone had been encouraging and supportive but he seriously doubted they could help him. Alcoholism was but one of his problems. He never was a strong person and always depended on someone to boost his ego and hold him up. He suffered from low self-esteem and lacked confidence. Chris had been there to give him encouragement but with him gone, he knew he could never rise to the occasion and drag himself out of the gutter. It was a matter of time before everyone realized how pathetic he was and gave up on him. They were just wasting their time. He opened his mouth, intending to tell Mark and everyone that he was a hopeless cause when he spoke up.

"We know you can't do this alone, Sean," Mark spoke kindly. "To beat this, you're going to need all your friends' help. It has to be a concerted effort because no one person can help you get through this."

Mark turned back to stand in front and face the floor. "I need volunteers to stay with Sean on a rotation basis. You need only to spend a few hours a day to keep him motivated and help him through this rough patch until he starts believing in himself. If you are willing to invest some of your time to help a fellow colleague, please sign up with Chris. He's spearheading this operation."

Waltman gasped out loud at the mention of Chris' name. He turned his head to look at him with disbelief, only to be met with a smile of encouragement.

"Chris, do you have something to add?" Mark invited him to speak.

Chris nodded and stood up. He gathered his thoughts before beginning, "No one is infallible. We all make mistakes. As you all know, Sean and I are more than just friends."

The fact that he used present tense in his statement threw Sean into a loop. He stared at Chris, unsure if he heard right.

"I've done a lot of soul searching these last few hours. When I heard through the grapevine that Vince is set to let Sean go, I know I have to give it one last shot."

Chris turned to Sean, "I'm not going to lie. It has not been an easy year for me so it must have been hell for you. The fact is, I still care for you, Sean, but do you care about yourself at all? We can only do so much to help you but you have to pull yourself together. I am here for you and there are many others who will give you the morale support that you need but you have to want to change. It won't work unless you work together with us. I made the mistake by walking away when the going got too rough. I should have persevered but you must admit you didn't carry your share of the burden. But, I'm willing to start all over again and give it another shot. What say you, Sean? Are you willing to at least try? Your friends and I need to hear that from you."

There were murmurs from the floor as they waited for Sean to speak. He was completely overwhelmed by what Chris had just said. Chris was prepared to go through the whole vicious cycle again, just for him. Tears filled his eyes and he started to shake with his emotions.

Jeff got up and squatted in front of him. "Hey, you can do this. We'll help you beat this!" he said softly.

"We'll help you kick this habit, just don't give up on yourself!" Shawn added firmly.

Matt put his hand on his shoulder from behind and said, "We won't give up if you don't. Have some faith in yourself. You can do this!"

"They believe you can do it, so why don't you start believing in yourself?" Glenn spoke up next.

"You have the support of almost everyone here, what more do you need?" Hunter gave him an encouraging smile.

His colleagues started to crowd around him and gave him encouragement. Truly overwhelmed by their kindness and concern, Waltman finally stood up and spoke in an emotional voice, "Th…thank you for all your kind words and actions. I..I can't make any promises but I will try my best to overcome this with all your help."

"That's good enough for us!" Chris said with a smile and everyone started to cheer and applaud. Waltman wiped his tears away and for the first time in a very long time, he smiled.

Mark took pride knowing that there were a lot of good people among them who would not hesitate to help their fallen comrades. The next item on the agenda, however, brought a scowl to his face. It showed the ugly side of the few among them, a stark contrast to what he had just witnessed.

"Let's proceed to the next business at hand," he said after everyone had quiet down and gone back to their seats. Mark spoke in a clear and deliberate tone, "Someone that I have emplaced my trust in, abused his power of authority and used it to exploit the others!"

The uneasy silence that followed was unnerving.

"I know some of you here have associated yourself with this man. You know who you are!"

Mark's eyes scanned the audience, letting them know the culprit and his accomplices would be dealt with severely.

"This man took matters into his own hands and ordered the kidnapping and rape of a fellow colleague!"

His words were received with stunned silence at first and then, almost immediately, there were cries of outrage clamoring for severe punishment.

"And to think I handpicked this monster myself!" The severe note of self-reprimand and disappointment was obvious in Mark's tone and the crowd grew subdued.

"Jeff, will you come up here?" Mark called out to him.

Jeff looked almost afraid to do so, but the look Mark sent him gave him the courage to get up and walk to his side. His heart thudded wildly but Mark squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Jeff was made the victim in his vile plan. Fortunately, the very people who kidnapped him had a change of heart. They stood up to the mastermind and prevented him from doing more harm. I think it's time you know who I'm talking about. You can bring him in now."

All eyes went to the door where Charles, Henry and D'Lo pushed Bradshaw in. He had his hands tied at the back. Ron followed them from behind with his head bowed low but his hands were left untied.

"Charles and his boys were the ones who took Jeff from his room per Bradshaw's order. I shall let them tell you what else he has been doing behind our backs."

"You are not fit to lead us!" Bradshaw shouted at Mark. "Tell them what you are! I dare you!" he challenged him.

Mark's eyes shone with menace but he spoke calmly, "And pray tell me what is it that you want me to tell them? That I'm a bi-sexual or, that you're a bigot!"

"Better a bigot than a faggot!" Bradshaw spat out with vehemence. "I'm sick of standing by and let a lesser man lead this company to its downfall! You are like a dog in heat! You got a whiff of the sex of this vixen child and you just couldn't wait to burrow into him! He is the devil's child, brought here to tempt and cloud your judgment! He made you a laughing stock among us! None of you see him for what he really is! He's nothing but a piece of …."

Bradshaw found himself lying on the ground in a blink of an eye. Mark had just knocked him down! The crowd got to their feet, muttering among themselves.

"Untie him!" Mark barked out his order.

Henry and D'Lo looked hesitant but Charles said quietly, "Do as he says!"

Very quickly, Henry stepped forward to cut the ropes that bound Bradshaw's wrists with a knife.

"We are going to settle this in the ring!" The look in Mark's eyes broached no room for discussion. Charles, Henry and D'Lo marched Bradshaw out first, Mark followed and everyone else trailed behind them. They headed to the training room where the ring was situated.

Mark climbed in and looked over to Bradshaw, "Get your ass in here!"

Bradshaw hesitated. It didn't look like he wanted to step into the ring with the Undertaker.

"I don't want to fight you. You have your men to cover your back even if I beat you down!" he said in a disparaging tone.

"No one will interfere in this match! It's just you and me! Now, get in here and I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

Bradshaw knew he didn't have a choice. He told himself he might stand a chance to beat Mark. He loosened his collar and rolled up his sleeves as he climbed into the ring. Both men moved to the center of the ring, eyes fixed steadily on each other. Chris walked up to the apron, intending to referee the match but Mark stopped him with a raised hand and said, "No referee is required in this bout. There are no rules, no pin falls and no submissions! The fight will cease when one of us can no longer stand! It begins … now!"

He deftly sidestepped the punch Bradshaw shot out and swung his fist up to deliver a sharp right upper cut to his jaw. Bradshaw's head whipped back and he stumbled backwards in a daze. Before he could even recover, he was thrown at the turnbuckle. Mark delivered several sharp blows to his gut, causing him to double over in pain. His arms instinctively hugged his middle in an attempt to block the blows, but Mark started throwing punches at his unprotected face and head. Bradshaw slumped over on his knees, bleeding from the mouth. Mark had loosened some of his teeth. He put up his hands to ward off the blows but to no avail. Mark was adamant to punish him and continued to rain blows on his head and face. Disgusted at the lack of exchange, Mark pulled him up and threw him over the top rope, out of the ring and climbed out after him. The crowd moved back to give them more room. Mark's eyes strayed to the gym equipment and the crowd picked up on his intention. He pulled Bradshaw up by his hair and whipped him towards the bell bar stand. Bradshaw crashed into it, his head bouncing off the iron stand. His senses jarred at the impact and he staggered, trying to regain his equilibrium. Mark picked up a bench and threw it at him, sending him crashing into the iron-plates stand. He groaned in pain and screamed in anguish next when a heavy twenty-five pound plate rolled off the stand and dropped on his hand. Mark kicked him viciously in the face and ribs before grabbing his injured hand, and holding it down, he stomped on it several times before grounding down hard with his heel. He felt the bones break and Bradshaw screamed for mercy while trying to pull his hand loose. Mark finally stepped back, not even breaking a sweat. Looking coldly down at the man at his feet, he ordered, "Get up and defend yourself!"

Bradshaw cradled his limp hand gingerly against him, hissing in pain. He shook his head frantically.

"I said, get up, you son of a bitch! I'm not done with you yet!" Mark roared.

Bradshaw swallowed his pride and pleaded with him, "Please, no more. My hand … I think it's broken," he gasped out. It had swelled to twice its normal size and was turning an ugly purplish bluish red.

Mark turned away from him with disgust to face the crowd with a thunderous look.

"For those of you who have associated yourself with this man and allowed yourselves to act on these prejudices, I have a message for you! I'm a bi-sexual male and proud of it! If you have a problem with me or others like me, step forward and have it out with me! I detest cowardice! Instead of coming at me, this low down scum chose to prey on those close to me! You are entitled to your opinions but I will not tolerate these acts of violence on your fellow men!"

Charles stepped forward, "May I say something?" Mark nodded and stepped back, giving him the floor.

"I want to explain why I acted on Bradshaw's orders to kidnap and hurt that young man. He threatened to spread a vicious rumor that my subjects are stricken down with venereal disease if I didn't do what he said. A rumor like that can wipe me out! I didn't have a choice so I went along with it. It wasn't the only favor I did for him. On several occasions, he forced me to get my girls to service him free of charge. He said he will report me to the proper authorities for illegal soliciting if I don't give him what he wants. I know I should have come to you, Mark, to tell you what he was doing behind your back, but I wasn't sure if you would believe me. I hope you won't hold it against me."

Mark nodded, "I understand. Anyone else got something to say, say it now!"

"I'm sorry for my part in this," Ron spoke up. "I never thought Bradshaw would take it that far. When he ordered the rape, I told him no, but he said I was already in too deep to back out. He reminded me that I have already betrayed you and that we have to stick together no matter the outcome. We have been friends for a long time and have gone through thick and thin. I thought I'll just stick by him one last time. It was just another mistake of mistakes. I'm sorry for allowing myself to be caught up in something that isn't such a big deal to me. So, what if you're white, black, gay, bi-sexual or a lesbian. We are meant to be different, that's what makes us individuals. I wish I have been more assertive, then, this wouldn't happen. I'm just glad the kid wasn't hurt. I won't be able to live with myself if he got hurt. I'm a coward for not speaking up earlier. I did not mean to disrespect you, Mark. I turn a blind eye to everything he did because of our friendship. I'm sorry, Mark, I really am."

Mark turned to the fallen man, "I hereby strip you of your responsibilities as second in command! I will report you to the Chairman of the Board and let him deal with you as he deems fit."

He turned back to the floor, "As of now, I relinquish my duties and responsibilities as your leader. I've decided to step down."

His statement was met with loud protests. Jeff stood there with his mouth opened in shock. Tears started to fill his eyes. He felt wholly responsible for Mark's present situation. A sob escaped him and fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

Glenn moved to comfort him. "There's no reason to be sad. Mark needs a break from all these. He knows what he's doing."

Mark waited for the protests to die down before continuing, "I need you to understand that I'm doing this for everyone's good. Let someone take over. I'm sorely in need of a break."

"Mark, there's no one more capable than you to lead us. Please reconsider," Hunter said gravely and the others chorused their agreement.

"Never underestimate your own potential. You'll be surprised what you can do if you set your mind on it. I have made my decision. As my last call of duty, I would like to ask for your nominations for a new leader. Submit your votes by writing the name of your nominee on the slips of paper provided and drop them into the jar. You can only vote once. We will tally the votes and announce your new leader in an hour's time. This meeting is hereby adjourned till then."

He started to move, his eyes searching for Jeff. His face lit up when he spotted him in Glenn's company and then, he saw his tears and he grew alarmed.

"Mark! Wait up!" He was grasped by the arm and he turned around to see Shawn.

"You can't just leave us in the lurch! Look at us - we are like a herd of lost sheep without a shepherd and his faithful dog! Even if you want to leave, you should groom someone before stepping down."

"Shawn, there are a few guys here who are able to take on that position. You just have to give them that chance."

"They are not ready, Mark! Come on, let's be realistic. I can call for everyone's votes right now and we won't come up with anyone decent! I can even bet my money on it!" Shawn said confidently.

"I won't change my mind, Shawn. I need a break from these responsibilities," Mark said firmly.

"You need to give us more time to find someone suitable, Mark. It's going to be chaotic if you walk away. Look at us! We're all fumbling idiots with no clear directions as to what to do!"

He turned Mark around to look at the people who were trying to convince their friends to vote for them in exchange for special favors. They even saw money passed hands.

"Shawn, it's their choice. Maybe the sensible few can sway the others to make right choices." Mark didn't seem convincing. Apparently, he had trouble convincing himself from the way some of them were behaving.

"We are going to the gutters! Please, open your eyes and see what's happening right now! We need you!" Shawn pleaded with him.

"I can't do this anymore! I need a break!" Mark said, getting flustered.

"Are you doing this because of Jeff?" Shawn asked him abruptly.

Mark looked startled but he recovered quickly. "It doesn't matter why I'm doing this. I've already made up my mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Shawn watched as he made a beeline towards Jeff. Mark resisted the urge to pull the still crying Hardy into his arms with everyone looking on. Instead, he took him by the arm and after saying a few quick words to Glenn and Matt, guided him out.

Shawn stood there, pursing his lips in deep thought. Hunter came up to him and asked, "What are you doing, Shawn? You look like you're thinking way too hard. Be careful, you don't want your brain to combust, do you?" and guffawed loudly.

Shawn pinched him on the arm really hard.

"Ow! Damnit, I was only kidding!" he rubbed the reddening skin on his arm and pouted at him.

Rolling his eyes, Shawn said, "No time for half-assed jokes! We have a crisis on our hands! I just found out something really important! I think I know why Mark is stepping down."

"Wow! You're brilliant to figure it out all by yourself!" Hunter said in a mocking tone. "Come on Shawn, Mark already told us why he is stepping down. He wants a break from the hassle of managing us. Come to think of it, I pity the next guy who's taking his place. He has pretty high standards to meet. Mark has set the bar so high I doubt anyone can meet it."

"Hunter, listen to me!" he grabbed his face to get his full attention. "We have to stop Mark from stepping down! We are doomed if he leaves!"

"Shawn, aren't you listening? Mark has made up his mind. There's nothing we can do to change it, except maybe to brainwash him."

"That's it!" Shawn snapped his fingers, his face glowing with excitement.

"Huh? You really want to try brainwashing him?" Hunter asked in befuddlement. His eyes grew wide with consternation when Shawn gave him a diabolical grin.

"Whatever you are thinking, just forget it! I don't want to get involved in any of your hair-raising schemes. It always gets us into trouble!"

"Come on, Hunt, since when did I get us into trouble?"

Hunter started to tick off his fingers, "Well … there was that time when you told Show that he was fat and could lose some weight. You hurt his feelings and he got pissed. He tried to flatten you with a belly flop but I came to your rescue and pushed you out of the way and he landed on me instead. I almost died, Shawn! That guy weighs five hundred pounds! And then, there was that other time you stole Sable's underwear and planted it in Vince's office as a practical joke. Remember what Linda did to him when she found it? Never mind that! Remember what Vince did to us as payback? I had to job for Kamala for a whole month! Payback's a bitch! Wait … come to think of it, why is it I always end up paying for your mistakes?" Hunter looked at him accusingly.

Shawn let out an uneasy laugh, "Maybe you don't go to church enough and God is punishing you for your lack of faith?"

"I go to church every week! And, this has got nothing to do with God! It's your half-baked ideas that get me into trouble! No more, Shawn! You keep your ideas to yourself, you hear?"

"But, this is different! Look at them, Hunt, come on, I'm serious, look at these people!" Reluctantly, Hunter turned to do just that.

"If any of those guys got elected as leader, just answer me this, would you follow his lead?" Shawn asked him with a deadpanned face.

Hunter looked at his colleagues. They were the weirdest bunch of people! There was Austin at the corner, guzzling down the beer like there was no tomorrow. He had this half-crazed look in his eyes, like he wanted to stun everyone in the room with his signature move. Out of the question, he decided.

He looked at Dwayne, aka, the Rock. He was completely surrounded by the divas and with his perfect white gleaming teeth, Mister Debonair was flashing his winning smile and oozing charm and getting the ladies all excited and tittering. Too much of a ladies' man! He doubted he would have time for serious issues. He crossed him out.

His eyes settled on Big Show. A champion in his own right, but the man had a gentle nature. He was a big softie, a cuddly bear, a gentle giant. He sighed. Show would cave in to everyone's demands. No go.

Next was Kurt Angle. He was a talker alright! At the moment, he was running his mouth, trying to convince his colleagues to vote for him. After all, who else better than an Olympic gold medalist to head the team, right? Hunter shuddered. That man doesn't drink anything but milk! A real man drinks beer or liquor of some sort. And, not to mention, his milk breath was enough to turn him off! He looked away, his eyes searching desperately for that someone who could meet the mark.

His eyes landed on Chris, who was furiously writing down names for his 'Save Sean' project. He was capable enough but Sean needed him now more than ever. He doubted he could cope with more than that at the moment.

His eyes zoomed in on Glenn and his face lit up with the possibility.

"Think again, Hunt. He's Mark's brother but he's nothing like Mark. He is anti-social and hates to be around people. He's unpredictable and he's pretty creepy. You're sure you want to go up to him and ask him for help?" Shawn pointed out.

Hunter let out a sigh of resignation and said, "I see your point." He contemplated for several moments before pointing to himself, "What about me? I think I make a pretty good leader."

Shawn shook his head forlornly, "I love you, Hunt but I wouldn't vote for you. You enjoy doing bad things too much to make a good leader, and you have to stay impartial on the job. Can you do that?"

Hunter gave it a second thought before shaking his head, "No way! It will rob me of my true character." He sighed, "This is harder than I thought!"

He skimmed through the crowd one more time for potential leaders before turning to Shawn, "We're in deep trouble!" he said grimly.

"Exactly! I'm glad we're on the same page. As I see it, Mark is our salvation! We have to find a way to get him to stay on!"

"I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but, what's the plan?"

Shawn rubbed his hands together gleefully, "I love it when you see things my way! Now, this is our top priority! We have to work quickly! This is how we'll do it!"

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I take it as a huge compliment when non-slash readers read my stories and tell me they like it. I really appreciate it, thank you!

I came across a Morrison/Jeff fic, **"Nothing Casual"** by **"My Life Crave Pirates"**. You may want to check it out.

-ooo-

Chapter 12

Mark took Jeff to the cafeteria. His charge was still blubbering with tears and snot was seen dribbling out of his nose. Mark looked on helplessly, trying to figure out how to get him to stop crying. Never in his years as head of the locker room was he ever confronted with such a problem. He was called in to stop fights, to mediate, counsel, mentor, find solutions and solve problems, and needless to say, bully if he had to when it came to the tougher sons of a bitches, but, he had yet to try to get someone to stop crying. His job scope had recently expanded to include providing sex education, as well as be used as a model to instruct bodily responses to sexual stimuli just so to satisfy the curiosity of the boy before him.

In a state of vexation, his eyes fell on the vending machine. He quickly went over to it and started scanning anxiously for the sugary treat, the rainbow candy that Jeff loved so much. "What the hell is it called anyway?" he muttered to himself as he skimmed through the varieties of candies, nuts and chips and then, he found it. Thanking his good fortune, he slipped in a dollar, made his selection and out popped the beloved candy. He hurried back to Jeff and jiggled the packet to draw his attention.

"The candy is yours if you stop crying."

Add bribery to his job scope.

Hiccupping on his tears, Jeff reached for it. Mark winced as he ran a sleeve over his face but it served its purpose of drying the tears and snot. He waited patiently as Jeff tore through the packet and shoved a handful of the colorful candy into his mouth. He looked forlornly at Mark as he chewed but the tears had stopped. Ahh... comfort candy...

"Remember the interruptions we keep getting when we were in our room?" he began and Jeff nodded desolately. "They never seem to stop. It has been that way since I became locker room leader. I've never gotten around to doing things I've wanted. The responsibilities robbed me of any free time. It's like I'm married to the job, 24/7," he said wryly.

Feeling sorry for him, Jeff offered him some of his candy but Mark declined politely and continued.

"I can't remember the last time I went to a movie or step into a mall or even read a book. I don't have time for a relationship and even if I do have one, I doubt I would have time to go out on a date."

A sympathetic smile peeked out of Jeff at his last remark and he reached to give Mark a reassuring squeeze on the arm. Mark wanted to hug him for that little gesture, but the cafeteria staff was looking at them curiously and he didn't want to risk further gossip.

"I just want some time to sit back and relax, go for a long ride on my bike, look for that special someone and have a leisure dinner and just chill, without someone banging on my door or looking for me every few minutes. These are the reasons why I'm stepping down, so I don't want you blaming yourself."

He had gathered from his quick conversation with Glenn and Matt that Jeff was upset about his decision. He felt he was the cause of the problem.

"You're saying this because you don't want me to feel bad," Jeff gave him a despondent look. "But I know you're stepping down because you hold yourself accountable for Bradshaw's actions. Please Mark, tell me what I can do to make you change your mind. In spite of what you said, I feel responsible for this whole mess and I know everyone will start hating on me because I'm the cause of it," he said mournfully.

Mark mused silently to himself. Jeff had actually hit a true chord. He did feel responsible for Bradshaw's actions. Thanks to Bradshaw, everyone knew now how he felt about Jeff and that made him uncomfortable. Some might say he was using his position to keep Jeff close to him, and they were right. He was undeniably attracted to him and intended to pursue a relationship with him, but he needed time to do that, time which he didn't have with the responsibilities he had to shoulder. Something had to give and the incident with Bradshaw only pushed him to make up his mind.

"Mark? Are you listening to me?" Jeff shook his arm to draw his attention.

Mark smiled down at him, "Yes, Jeff, I heard everything you've said but I won't change my mind." At Jeff's crestfallen look, he said, "Hey, don't look so glum. You have to trust me on this. I know what I'm doing and I guarantee you that no one will hold you responsible. Once I've relinquished my duties, I can take you out and show you around on my bike. Would you like that?" He was taking the second step and wanted to gauge Jeff's response.

Jeff stared at him with astonishment. "Y..you want to take me out on your bike?" he whispered, not sure if he heard right.

"Yeah, do you want to come?" Mark asked him again, his nervousness starting to show.

Jeff flushed with pleasure and shyness suddenly overcame him. "I…I… I would love to," he finally said, casting down his eyes demurely.

Mark's heart somersaulted at his reply and he couldn't keep the grin off his face. The confrontation with Bradshaw had left him beyond irritable and in a foul mood, but all that vanished instantly. He wanted to laugh, to hug the adorable little sprite to him, to kiss him, but he only said, "We'll take that ride once the meeting is over. We can have dinner together and probably catch a movie, or, if you like, I can take you to the mall?" He felt as if he was walking on clouds.

Jeff nodded happily, "Sounds like a plan!" _'He just asks me out on a date! I'll be actually going out on a date!' _He bubbled with joy, all depressing thoughts and sentiment forgotten. He was already planning on what to wear for his date. They heard their names being called and turned to see Chris walking quickly towards them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but we are waiting for you to cast your votes," he explained.

Mark nodded. "Let's wrap this up. I'm sure everyone is anxious to know the results."

He didn't notice the smirk on Chris' face. He led the way out and they went back to the training room. Mark noticed immediately that something was amiss. Everyone seemed excited in an odd sort of way. They had these huge cheesy grins on their faces. Even his brother was wearing one. Austin seemed cheerful for once. He was singing and it was awful but he didn't give a damn. He was hitting all the wrong notes and seemed content, two beers in hand. Kurt, who was beside him, had been grimacing all along but he finally couldn't take it and leaned over to say something to Austin. The next moment, he found himself drenched in beer. The crowd roared with laughter as Kurt quickly removed himself. As he passed Mark on the way out, he said agitatedly, "You have to do something about him, Mark, he's always on my case!" and left the room, grumbling all the way.

Mark shook his head. Petty quarrels, just what he didn't need. He grinned. They weren't his to deal with anymore! He walked past Dwayne who clapped him on the shoulder and stopped him.

"Taker! You look like you can't wait to wash your hands off us!" He checked Jeff out and nudged Mark, "I can see why."

He greeted Jeff with a dazzling smile, "Hey, pretty mama! Why don't you bring the Deadman and come to the Rock's party afterwards? The Rock and his ladies will teach you how to have a funky time!"

Mark pushed the starry eye, infatuated youth before him. "Thanks Dwayne but we made plans already. Please excuse us."

He didn't get to a few paces with Jeff when Big Show halted in front of him and placed his huge paw on his shoulder. "Just so you know, Mark, I wouldn't vote for anyone else but you. Good luck!"

Mark groaned inwardly. He had forgotten to tell them to leave him out of the votes. Even though they were voting for a new leader, he had staunch supporters who would still cast their votes for him regardless. It was too late for him to do anything about it now but he needed to do some damage control. He went to the front and called for their attention. "I forgot to tell you that if you have voted for me and I ended up garnering the majority of votes, you have to re-cast your votes again."

His announcement didn't seem to faze them, which Mark took to be a good sign. It would mean he wasn't their top pick. Shawn walked up to him and Jeff. His behavior was all stately and dignified and that immediately put Mark on his guard.

"Here are the papers and pens. Just write in the name of your nominee and drop the form into the jar and we can proceed to count the votes," Shawn said in an official manner.

Mark looked uneasily at him as he took the pen and paper from him. Shawn was behaving so un-Shawn like that he knew something was brewing in that dizzy blonde's head. Shawn just gave him a polite nod before stepping back, his face devoid of any emotion. Mark brushed his uneasiness aside and brought his attention to his immediate task. He contemplated for a moment before writing in a name and proceeded into the ring where the glass jar sat on a table. Jeff chewed furiously on one end of the pen, debating on his choices. In the end, he decided he didn't want anyone but Mark to be the leader and penned down his name. He climbed into the ring to drop the piece of paper into the jar before getting out to stand next to Matt and Glenn. He took out his candy and started chewing happily on them, his thoughts on his date with Mark that night. He was oblivious to the grins exchanged between Matt and Glenn over his head.

"Mark, please do the honors of reading out the names. Shawn and I will tally up the votes on the flip chart here," Hunter requested.

Mark looked out to the floor and frowned. "But not everyone is here."

"Ron and Henry took Bradshaw to the hospital but they have already cast their votes. We decided to leave Bradshaw out of this, seeing he may not be coming back," Hunter informed him.

Mark nodded, deciding not to wait for Kurt to get back. He was anxious to put this behind him and prepare for the evening. Putting his hand into the jar, he drew out the first piece of paper. He opened it and his eyes widened in shock. 'Is this some kind of a joke?' was his first thought.

"Mark, would you read out the name please?"

Hunter was trying to keep from laughing out. Shawn was beginning to lose his grip. His face twitched and contorted in an effort not to burst out laughing.

Mark stared at the piece of paper. Could be just a fluke, he told himself. It could happen, he agreed, but somehow, he didn't think it was a fluke. He would know soon enough.

"Jeff" he said the name reluctantly and was greeted by hoots of laughter.

The candy bag hit the floor and rainbow candies scattered. Jeff stood with his mouth open, his hands stayed frozen where they were before he dropped his candy. He was in shock. Glenn patted him affectionately on top his head, chuckling away. Matt snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face, grinning when he remained dazed.

Mark glared at Shawn as he passed the paper to him but he avoided looking at him. Shawn checked the name and gave Hunter the 'okay' sign. Hunter then proceeded to write down Jeff's name and drew a single slash underneath it.

Mark studied the crowd uneasily. No one looked surprised and that really bothered him. And then, it hit him! They were laughing at him, not Jeff! _'Oh God, they've just turned the tables on me! Please, let me be wrong!'_

He put his hand in the jar and snatched up another piece of paper. Opening it quickly, his heart sank when he saw Jeff's name again. He looked accusingly at Shawn. He was sure it was Shawn who came up with the idea, but he gave him an innocent smile and said primly, "Whose name is on it, Mark?"

Mark looked over at Jeff with apprehension. "Jeff" he said and watched as he gasped with disbelief before taking a step back. The poor boy looked utterly confused and … afraid. Matt had his arm over him, trying to comfort him but he looked just as amused as the others. Glenn was looking directly at him with the cheesiest grin on his face. Mark knew then that he was trapped. All of them were in it together. The votes had been fixed and there was nothing he could do about it. He drew up another paper, praying for a miracle, but his hopes dimmed as Jeff's name came up again. It went on until Kurt's name came up. He had voted for Kurt. He was kind of nerdy, but his enthusiasm surpassed his faults. Kurt was generally well liked by most of his peers for his quirky sense of humor and he had drive and determination. Mark thought it would be a good opportunity for him to learn to deal with Austin if he won. Austin didn't take orders too well. He was not an easy man to deal with.

His own name came up subsequently from the midst.

"Mark" he called out his own name in resignation. He continued to read out the names; they were either "Jeff" or "Mark". As he drew out the last paper from the jar, he opened it and looked at the crowd. They knew about him and Jeff. It was why they voted that way. "Jeff" he said quietly and the cheering confirmed what he knew all along; Jeff was scheduled to win. He looked at Jeff and saw he was absolutely petrified!

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a warm round of applause to our new locker room leader, Jeff Hardy! Jeff, will you come up and address the floor?"

Hunter invited him up but he shook his head fervently and took several steps back, odd sounds leaving his mouth. Matt tried to coax him to go up but he slapped his hands away, shaking his head. Finally, "Nooo… leave me alone!" he cried out. The people started to laugh and Mark lost his temper. It was one thing to force his hand but he hated that they used Jeff to get to him. The poor boy was on the verge of tears.

"Are you mocking me by doing this?" he bellowed, glaring at everyone. Some gasped while others were stunned into silence.

"We could never do that to you, Mark," Hunter finally said in a somber tone. The others chorused his response.

"What do you mean by this?" He pointed to the results on the flipchart before looking at Shawn. "Why don't you tell me, Shawn? I know you're the one who came up with the idea!" he said in a caustic tone.

"You know what this is about, Mark. It's about choosing someone we believe in, to lead us, to guide us, to teach us and most important, to help us believe in ourselves. You told us to have faith in what we do, and we do. You're the best man for the job, Mark, but you chose to step down, for reasons only known to you. What do you expect us to do? I gave it a lot of thought and came up with a solution. The only thing we can do is to choose someone very close to you, so there'll be no more treacherous incidents. Between Glenn and Jeff, we pick Jeff because he is more appealing to the masses. No offense meant, Glenn, but people are afraid of you."

Laughter broke out and Glenn shrugged carelessly, a grin on his face.

Shawn continued. "You have already taken Jeff under your wings. You're his mentor and he looks up to you. Both of you get along famously. I know what you said about relinquishing your responsibilities so you can have time for your other pursuits, but please consider staying on, as a co-leader."

'_Just as I thought!'_ He guessed their intention when Jeff's name first came up. '_They know I won't leave Jeff in the lurch. They know I'll come to his aid.'_

"Having two leaders would mean the responsibilities are divided and the burden shared. If you think it's still too much to bear, you can probably delegate some responsibilities to the others. It's all up to you two, and that way, you and Jeff can have more time to yourselves."

The ambiguous meaning in Shawn's words wasn't lost on Mark and he scowled. But Shawn's next words sobered him.

"This is the best solution we can come up with at such short notice, Mark. You can't be angry with us for pulling the votes. We really didn't have a choice. I'm sorry if we appear callous to yours and Jeff's feelings on the matter. We mean no disrespect. Please, just give it a try, that's all we're asking."

"Hear, hear!" Hunter called out, beaming with pride as he led the applause for the great speech. He had never felt more proud of Shawn. Intelligent, witty and a convincing speaker! He would seriously nominate him in the next change of guard. Shawn motioned for everyone to stop cheering.

"Please don't cheer yet. Jeff doesn't want the job and Mark hasn't agreed to our proposal." He turned to Mark and Jeff, "Would you like some time to confer with each other?"

Mark sighed and said, "Give us a few minutes." He went to Jeff's side. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. Jeff latched onto his arm and nodded. He was a lot calmer now that Mark was by his side. He would know what to do.

"Let's take this outside then." Mark turned to Glenn and Matt, "I want you two to join us."

As soon as they were outside, Mark let loose his fury. "You two should know better than to go along with Shawn's plan! You could have warned me! Now, what am I supposed to do? You know Jeff is not equipped to handle the responsibilities. Even if I agree, it's going to be trying for him!" He felt trapped and it was an alien and unpleasant feeling for him.

"We don't have a choice, Mark. No one is up to the task. It's the only way we can get you to commit." Glenn turned to Jeff next. "We're sorry, Jeff. We didn't mean to scare you or anything like that but it's the only way."

Jeff gave him a weak smile. He didn't blame them, but like Mark said, they could have warned them. He nearly had a fit when his name was mentioned.

"So, are you going to agree to it?" Glenn asked.

"Do I have a choice? Now, I'm back where I started!" Mark groused.

"Not exactly, you actually have Jeff by your side now. You have good reason to spend all your time with him and no one will be the wiser!" Glenn laughed and moved quickly, just as Mark reached out to cuff him.

"Mark?" Jeff spoke up timidly. When the others turned to him, he asked in a small voice, "Can I don't do this? Let's be honest, no one will take me seriously. I'll only embarrass you. You need someone to help, not hinder you. Glenn can take my place," he suggested, looking at him hopefully.

"Oh no, you don't! I refuse to sit and listen to these people ramble on and on about their quarrels, their troubles and whatnot! I don't have the patience for it, so leave me out of this!" Glenn said adamantly.

Jeff looked pleadingly at his brother next but he shook his head, "Sorry, Jeffro, I don't want any part in this. You have Mark to help you. What are you worried about?"

"I won't have time to go out! I don't want to be stuck in a stuffy room all the time making decisions, hearing people bitch and complain!" Jeff pouted petulantly.

"Watch your language, young man, or I'll have to wash your mouth out with soap!" Matt scolded him.

Jeff grimaced at the thought before mumbling an apology.

"What if I made a wrong decision or they don't like my decisions? They are so much bigger than me. They could probably break me in two if they want to."

The responsibilities looked daunting and the position held no appeal to him. He wasn't assertive by nature and he knew he would be bullied by his older and worldlier peers.

"Let's take this one step at a time, Jeff. We'll be working together and making joint decisions. They wouldn't dare pick on you with me around. And you have the authority to punish them if they are not nice to you," Mark assured him.

"Really?" Jeff asked, perking up. He hadn't thought about it that way. "You mean I get to lay the smack down on their candied asses if they get nasty?"

Mark nodded with a grin as the others burst into laughter. "Careful, Jeffro, you don't want the Rock to hear you stealing his lines!" Matt teased.

"Why? I'll poontang his ass and check it into the Smackdown hotel if he's not nice to me!" Jeff grinned as the others roared with laughter.

Now that Mark had opened his eyes to the power of his position, he was beginning to appreciate its ramifications and was slowly warming up to the idea. There was a burning question in his mind though that he needed an answer. "Does everyone have to listen to us?"

Mark told himself to tread carefully. Jeff was young and impressionable. He would probably take everything he said for what it's worth.

"Generally, yes, unless there's a reason for them not to. We have to be fair and hear their reasons before we decide on the course of action to take," Mark chose his words carefully.

"Darn it! I was thinking I can just about do anything I want!" Jeff pouted adorably at him.

Mark laughed. He would have kissed him if Glenn and Matt weren't there.

"Don't even think of abusing your power of authority, young man! I'm going to keep you in line!"

He was looking forward to working side by side with him. All his worries were now things of the past. He didn't have to be concerned about how the others perceived him anymore as he and Jeff were now on equal footing.

"Does this mean both of you have agreed to accept the proposal?" Glenn asked.

Mark looked at Jeff. "I don't want to force you if you're not willing. I'll go along with it only if you agree. It's your call, Jeff because you won the majority of votes."

Shawn's proposal would serve both parties' needs. He didn't think it would hurt to try but he wanted to leave the choice to Jeff.

"Come on, Jeff, you'll get to spend every waking moment with my dear brother. Hmm… maybe you two should bunk together now. It'll be more convenient since you're going to spend so much time together. So, what are you waiting for, Jeff?" Glenn teased and got cuffed by Mark. "Knock it off!" he warned him.

Jeff blushed furiously, keeping his eyes down. Matt looked at him and back to Mark, his eyes widening with realization.

"Did you two …?" he began but Glenn cut him off. "Do you even have to ask? But then, you've been too busy to notice, haven't you?"

Matt came back to his room around noon and on Glenn's prompting, told him he had scored with his lady from last night. "_Did you listen to your brother and used protection?" Matt had flushed and mumbled, "It's none of your business!" and hurried off to take a shower. _

"But, they've just met! You can't … you don't … Jeff, please tell me you didn't!" Matt looked horrified. He knew Mark was attracted to Jeff but he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that they had slept together already! It was too soon for that! It was his fault. His baby brother's cherry got popped last night when he was busy with his lady friend!

Jeff spoke quickly, changing the subject. "Mark, let's go tell the others our decision." He tugged at his arm to follow.

"Which is?" Mark prompted as he followed him. He noticed that Glenn was keeping Matt from badgering them.

"I'll agree but on one condition." Jeff stopped at a safe distance to face him. At Mark's quizzical look, he said, "You have to keep your promise to take me out tonight. Promise?" he gave him a pleading look.

Mark grinned. "I won't have it any other way!"

-ooo-

Two hours later …

"Jeff! Will you come out already? Mark's been waiting for some time."

The bathroom door opened and Jeff stepped out to gasps and compliments. He blushed at the appreciative look Mark sent him. He was wearing the new outfit he had bought the other day; sleeveless silver top, deep metallic blue mini skirt but instead of black tights, he had put on glittery silver tights and black platform shoes. A pair of silver cross earrings adorned his ears and he wore several silver bracelets on his left wrist. Wearing black eyeliner, he had chosen a soft smoky grey blended with peach tones for eye shadow. His lips were a glossy peach but the highlight was his hair. He had colored it a midnight blue, leaving his natural blonde hair to peek through. He looked hot, sultry and sexy as hell!

"What did you do to your hair?" Matt cried out in dismay. His brother looked like a girl underneath all that makeup and skirt!

Mark cleared his throat, coming to Jeff's defense. "I think that color suits him. He looks good."

Shawn gave him an incredulous look. "Good? Just good? Hell! I would say he's the appetizer, main course and dessert all rolled into one! He's magnifico! Right, Hunt?"

Hunter nodded fervently, whetting his lips as his eyes travelled up and down Jeff's lissome form. He finally turned to Mark. "You're one lucky son of a bitch, Mark! He has a fine ass to boot!"

"Hey!" Shawn and Matt shouted at the same time.

"That's my brother you're talking about!" Matt scowled furiously.

"I'm not invisible, you know! You want to ass-gaze, gaze at mine!" Shawn pouted at Hunter.

Hunter gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry, Shawny, you ask for my opinion and I gave you an honest one. You don't need to get jealous, you know. Your ass is the only one for me. Trust me!"

"Oh God! I really don't need to hear that!" Matt made a gagging sound.

"You have a problem with me?" Hunter fixed him with a glare.

"I'd shut up if I were you," Glenn leaned in to warn Matt. "He takes offense to such comments." Matt gulped and gave Hunter a weak smile before mumbling an apology.

"Let's get going, Jeff." Mark stepped up towards him. He had made an effort to dress in other than his usual garb of jeans and t-shirt. For the occasion, he had put on a nice dark blue silk shirt that fell to his waist and opened at the first two buttons, with tight black jeans. He had braided his hair into a tail, was clean shaven and around his neck he wore a large diamond crusted cross on a heavy silver chain. His overall look was simple, yet stylish.

Jeff looked up at him with adoring eyes. He was nervous yet excited. He was going out on his first real date! _Just the two of us and we can stay out all night!_ He was practically combusting with excitement, and then … "What time will you be bringing Jeff back?"

His face fell immediately. He wanted to protest, to tell Matt that he was old enough to stay out late, even all night, but the paternal look on Matt's face stopped him. _'He can't help it. He's just watching out for me.'_ Jeff sighed.

Matt looked at Mark expectedly, waiting for an answer.

"Probably around one, if that's alright with you?" Mark said politely.

Matt nodded. "Take care of Jeff and have a good time. Drive safely."

"I will. Let's go, Jeff." Mark held him by the waist and guided him forward but Jeff turned around and gave his brother a hug, surprising him.

"Don't wake up for me, Matty. I love you very much!"

Matt smiled as he hugged him back. "I love you, too, Jeffro. Don't give Mark a hard time, okay?"

"Yeah, don't give Mark a hard time, just give in to him." Even Matt had to laugh at Glenn's teasing.

Before Jeff turned to leave, Shawn whispered in his ear, "Tell me all about it tomorrow!"

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I want to thank Eve, blackslayer14, redsandman99, JNHMMH4eva, KakashiXIrukaLover, takers dark lover, tanya2byour21, NeroAnne, FortheLoveofWrestling, Infection13, Esha Napoleon and BellaHickenbottom, for their kind reviews. Can't tell you how much I love you gals & guys for your support!

There's a treat for you at the bottom of the page. They keep me laughing for the past year or so and I want to share them with you. Enjoy!

-ooo-

Chapter 13

They had been on the road longer than usual as Jeff wanted a joy ride on his Harley and before they knew it, they ended up on the outskirts of town. And, lo and behold, the merry lights of an amusement park in the distance beckoned to them. Jeff squealed, bouncing excitedly on the motorcycle and Mark headed towards the fairgrounds without giving it a second thought. He intended to take Jeff to a nice quiet place for dinner, but he guessed they could do it another time.

After parking, they climbed off the bike and Mark looked on amusingly as Jeff modestly pulled down his mini skirt which had ridden up during the ride. He combed his fingers through his windblown hair, trying to tidy it up as best as he could before asking Mark anxiously, "Do I look okay?"

"You look better than okay, you look great! Come on, let's go get the tickets."

Jeff beamed with the compliment as they proceeded to the ticketing booth. There weren't that many people at the fair as it was still early. Mark pulled down his shades to remain inconspicuous while Jeff was trying to make up his mind. He was torn between going on the rides and visiting the game booths. He finally looked to Mark, "What should we do first, Mark?"

Mark knew there would be long queues for the rides once the crowd started building and he didn't want to waste too much time waiting in line. "Let's start with the rides first. We can check out the game booths later."

Jeff nodded eagerly. He knew exactly which ride he wanted to go on first. Leading Mark by the hand, he tugged him towards the roller coaster ride but Mark pulled back suddenly.

"Woah there!" He glanced up nervously at the monstrosity, "I think you should go on that one by yourself." There was no way he was going through that again!

Jeff gave him a look of disbelief. "Are you afraid of heights, Mark?"

Mark shook his head. "It's not the height that daunts me, it's those damn loops. They make my stomach queasy. You go on ahead and I'll wait for you here."

"But, it's no fun going by myself! I haven't been on a roller coaster before and I'm afraid to get on it myself. Please Mark, say you'll come?" Jeff pleaded with him.

Mark hesitated. Should he risk it? He recalled the last time he went on such a ride, it was back in his senior year. It was the most embarrassing moment of his life. He threw up on his girlfriend just when they were coming out of a second loop. And she wasn't the only one who cursed him into the black hole when they got off. Several others who happened to be sitting behind them and some on the ground were baptized as well.

"If your boyfriend is afraid to go with you, I can keep you company."

Mark scowled at the man who had spoken. He looked to be in his mid twenties, tall, but not as tall as him, well-built and good looking.

"I don't mean to intrude but I happen to walk by and overheard your conversation. If you're afraid to ride by yourself, I can join you in the car." The young man gave Jeff a disarming smile while his eyes checked him out slowly.

Jeff blushed at the attention and the kind offer. Before he could even respond, Mark took him by the arm and brushed past the startled young man rudely.

"I'm coming with you on the ride!" … _even if I make an ass of myself! _

With Jeff in tow, he marched purposefully towards the roller coaster to join the queue. _No way in hell that young punk is going to take over my turf!_

It was then that he noticed said young punk had followed them and was standing directly behind them, staring unashamedly at Jeff's ass in the tight mini skirt.

Mark whipped off his shades and growled belligerently, "What are you looking at, punk?"

The man gasped as he recognized him. He gulped audibly and back pedaled quickly. "Huh… nothing, excuse me!" and he hightailed out of there.

Mark muttered dire threats under his breath before turning back to Jeff, who was bouncing with excitement waiting for their turn. Mark looked up when the riders screamed as they went through the loops. He made a face as his stomach started to do flip flops already. Jeff caught the look and looked worriedly at him. "Are you going to be okay?"

Mark made a wry face, "I hope so."

Jeff giggled as he linked his arm through his. "The loops make you sick uh?"

Mark nodded, grimacing at that thought. "I'm afraid I might puke."

Jeff gasped in alarm. "Y..you wouldn't, would you?" he asked nervously.

Better tell him the truth. "I did the last time I went on the ride and let's just say it was nasty."

Jeff screwed up his face with distaste. "Eww … I can imagine."

He glanced worriedly at Mark and then at the cars rumbling in, having mixed feelings already. He hadn't been on a roller coaster before, but he felt selfish forcing Mark to go with him when he really wasn't up to it. Sighing out loud, he was about to tell him he had changed his mind when Mark, who seemingly read his mind, assured him, "Don't worry, I haven't eaten anything since this morning so I think it's safe."

"Are you sure because we can sit out this one if you're not up to it," but he prayed fervently that Mark wouldn't change his mind.

Mark smiled at him, "I'm sure. Come on. Let's get this over with."

They climbed on board, taking the last carriage. As the bar was locked into place, Jeff slipped his smaller hand into his larger one. "Thanks for coming with me, Mark," he said gratefully. He was trembling with excitement and nervousness at the same time.

Mark nodded his acknowledgement, grasping his hand firmly. He took a deep breath as the cars started to rumble forward. "Don't thank me yet, I may still puke on you," he warned but Jeff just giggled and hugged his arm against him.

As the cars started to climb, Jeff held firmly onto Mark, eyes shimmering with anticipation as he waited for them to reach the top. He gasped in wonder, looking at the tiny people below them just before their carriage plummeted straight down! He screamed with the others, feeling the rush, squeezing his eyes shut as wind tore at his hair and buffeted his face. As the cars careened up and down, left to right at high velocity, he saw ahead the upcoming loops. There were three in all. He threw Mark a nervous sidelong glance and saw he was staring ahead with an obvious grimace on his face. _Okay, time to distract him._ In a surprised move, he pulled Mark's face down towards him and kissed him. Mark froze only for a second before pulling him closer and deepened the kiss. Jeff couldn't help but moan, Mark was such a good kisser. His tongue never failed to work its magic, stirring his senses and turning his insides into jelly. He melted against him, letting him dominate the kiss. When they finally broke off for air, he leaned weakly against him, breathless and flushed. Mark studied him with hooded eyes, wishing he could take him somewhere private and fuck him silly! His attention was diverted by the cars slowing down and he looked up ahead, surprised to see the ride coming to an end.

Jeff giggled at his expression. "You made it out alright, Mark."

Mark didn't say anything until they disembarked. As they stepped through the gate, he asked, "What makes you so sure I wouldn't puke when you kissed me?"

"I wasn't, but I had to do something. I was hoping the kiss would create a sufficient diversion," he told him with a cheeky grin.

"Excuse me, but are you the Undertaker?" a voice piped out.

Mark and Jeff turned to the excited group waiting in anticipation. Mark groaned inwardly. He had forgotten to put on back his shades after he got off the roller coaster.

"Look, Ma, it's the Undertaker!" One boy cried out in excitement. It drew the attention of the bystanders and soon, a crowd gathered around them. Jeff discreetly removed himself, moving to the back of the crowd to wait. His face lit up when he spotted the candy stand and he headed towards it, but was waylaid before he got there.

"Hi sweetie! Remember me?"

It was the man who accosted him earlier, and he was not alone this time. There were two other guys with him. Jeff didn't like the way they were looking at him. They were practically undressing him with their eyes.

"Excuse me," he murmured, looking to escape but they hemmed him in.

"Don't be shy. I just want to ask if you're interested to buy a puppy. I've a litter of puppies for sale and they're in my van. I'm letting them go cheap. Would you like to take a look? They're really cute!"

Puppies! Oh God, he just loves animals! He was sorely tempted to take a look but he recalled Matty's warning – _Never, ever, follow strangers anywhere for whatever reasons._

"I don't think so, but thanks anyways." He tried yet again to pass them but they barred his way.

"Tell you what. Since you're such a cutie, I'll give you a puppy for free. Just come with me to take your pick." He grabbed Jeff's wrist and started pulling him along, his friends following close behind. Jeff resisted, trying to pull his arm free. "I.. I don't want to go with you. Please, let me go!" He was beginning to panic as more distance was put between him and Mark.

The man tightened his grip and hissed, "Shut up! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" Before he could scream, a hand was clapped over his mouth and he was lifted bodily with the assist of the other two.

"Hey! Whatcha doing with her!"

"Shit!" One of them muttered and he was released instantly. They took off, disappearing into the crowd quickly. A man ran up to him, "Ye alright, missy?"

"Th.. thank you, I'm alright now." He was too shaken up to feel offended for the mistaken gender.

Mark was by his side in an instant. "What happened?" he asked, gathering Jeff's trembling form to him. He had looked up from signing autographs, eyes searching for him in the crowd and was alarmed to see his distressed look.

"Three men tried to force the young lassie to go with them. They took off when I yelled. Ye really oughta be more careful, leaving her on her own like that," the kind Samaritan chided him.

Mark's mouth twitched but he said, "It won't happen again. Thank you for all your help."

The man gave him a sheepish look. "I hope ye dun mind but me missus is a great fan of yon, can I have ye autograph?" Mark willingly obliged and the man thanked him before leaving.

"Are you alright?" Mark wrapped his arm protectively around Jeff as they made their way through the crowd. He was looking for a place to sit and get Jeff to calm down but he stopped him.

"It's that guy who approached me earlier, Mark. He was with two others and they tried to force me to go with them," he told him with a shudder.

"I'm sorry," Mark rubbed his back reassuringly, thinking of the pain and suffering he would deliver once he got his hands on them. "I should have known better. A pretty lassie like you attracts too much attention, and like that man said, shouldn't be left on your own." He couldn't resist teasing him even under the circumstances.

"You're mean!" Jeff pouted and then added dubiously after a pause, "Maybe I should stop wearing a skirt, if it makes me look too much of a girl."

Mark didn't want to break it to him that it wasn't just his dressing that was giving others the wrong notion.

"Do you want to leave?" he changed the subject as he scanned the crowd, wondering if those men were still around and stalking Jeff. He would like nothing better than to look for them and teach them a lesson, but he had to consider Jeff's safety above all else. He should have known that nothing would faze his young companion for long.

"But, we haven't even got started yet!" Jeff protested. "I want to go on all the rides, visit the booths, watch the shows and eat some of those yummy pies! Please Mark, we may not have another chance to visit a fair again."

"So long as you're up to it," Mark relented, pulling him into a bear hug.

Jeff settled his head comfortably against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm not scared anymore, not with you beside me," he spoke softly. His words made Mark feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _Oh God, the way he makes me feel!_

Jeff perked up suddenly, something had caught his attention. "Lookie there, Mark! I want to try that!"

Mark turned his head in the direction he was pointing and groaned at the sight of space-like shuttles spinning in complete revolutions in the air. _Dear Lord … not that! _As Jeff dragged his reluctant ass towards it, he told himself it was going to be a long, trying night for him.

-ooo-

"Chris? Are you awake?"

He heard the rustle of sheets on the next bed and Chris turned to face him. "I am now." Chris waited, sensing his hesitation. "What's wrong? You can tell me," he said.

There was another moment of silence and then, "What made you change your mind?"

Chris composed his thoughts before saying, "I thought I can walk away, but I can't. I do care for you, more than you know."

He saw the glistening tears in the dark and got up to join the other, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry for letting you down. I don't know what I was thinking then. Please forgive me? I swear I'm going to help you get through this, no matter how long it takes!"

Sean gave him a wan smile. "There's nothing to forgive, I brought it on myself. You've tried but I wasn't doing shit to help myself. I should be the one apologizing for all the pain and trouble I've caused you."

Chris took his hand in his. "Let's put all that behind us and start afresh. This is the beginning of a new chapter in your life. We shall take one day at a time, together. You can expect to look forward to better days. I know you can do this, Sean."

"I'll try, I promise I'll try, just don't let go and let me fall."

"I won't ever turn my back on you again, that's a promise!" Chris embraced him tightly.

"I miss you so much, Chris. I thought you hated …" but Chris shushed him up. "Don't talk about the bad times anymore, they are over. Let's talk about today." He smiled at him. "You've done very well for yourself, you should be proud. I know you must be tired, so try to get some sleep. I'm here if you need me."

Sean nodded. Chris was right. He felt lethargic and weak. He couldn't stomach any food and the urge to throw up was strong, but, his thirst was stronger. However, he had gone through the past eight hours without a drop of liquor passing his mouth. It was tough, fighting the urge to drink and it had taken a toll on his nerves. He was easily agitated and quick to flare up, but his friends took no offense to his venting and continued to give him encouragement. He was pleasantly surprised to see that many volunteers. They had rotated among themselves every two to three hours and Chris offered to have Sean stay with him at night. For those nights he had to be away for his band performances, he would leave Sean in the care of either, Glenn or Shawn and Hunter. He didn't think it was a good idea to take Sean with him to the clubs where temptation lies.

After discussing with Shawn and Hunter, whom Mark and Jeff had left in charge during their absence, it was decided that Sean would also adhere to a rigid training program as well. His body was weak from months of disuse and he needed to start getting into shape. Surprisingly, Hunter offered to take on the task of whipping him into shape, with Shawn's help, of course. Those two never did anything or go anywhere without their other half.

As the day's events replayed in his mind, Sean found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. The last thing he remembered was a soft kiss pressed to his head before he became dead to the world.

-ooo-

Matt tossed for the umpteenth time on his bed before checking his watch again. It was just past eleven o'clock at night. Two more hours before his brother got back.

"I swear, I'll go over and strangle you if you wake me up one more time!"

Matt sighed as he turned on his side to see Glenn glaring at him in the gloom from the other bed.

"You should have stayed with Mark. I wouldn't be such a bother then!" he retorted.

"Give them a break, will you? They are out on a date and it's only logical that they spend the night together."

Glenn was so pleased with himself for suggesting it. He had persuaded Matt to allow Jeff to spend the night with Mark, and had moved in to stay with Matt.

"I did not agree to it! You forced me to, or, you will, in your own words, rearrange parts of my body!" Matt glared at him.

Glenn smirked at him. He was amazed at his power of persuasion at times. He could just about get anyone to fall in with his ideas, whether they liked it or not.

"You'll thank me for this! Mark my words, your brother will love you all the more for being so understanding. You are his bestest brother in the whole world!"

"Stop making fun of me. Jeff's only nineteen. He's just a kid and you're setting him up with Mark. It's not right for him to have a relationship at that age!"

Glenn sat up, shifting his legs to the floor. "You have got to be kidding me! Did you just crawl out from a rock or what? I know of people who started relationships far younger than Jeff and they are still together. And what's wrong with putting him with Mark? Mark is a damn good catch! Anyone, men and women alike, would die to be seen hanging on his arm! And he's not frivolous when it comes to matters of the heart, let me tell you that!"

"Don't get me wrong, big guy," Matt sat up to face him, "I've nothing against Mark, but he's so worldly and Jeff is just the opposite. I can tell they are attracted to each other, but the question is, for how long? They are different in every way. What if Mark changes his mind in the midst of the relationship? I don't want my brother to get hurt."

Glenn shook his head. "You worry too much over nothing. If Mark and Jeff are meant to be together, it will happen, and if not, then, it won't. It's just the way it is, so there's no sense worrying about what could happen. Cut your brother some slack, will you? He may be young but he knows what he wants, and he wants to be with Mark. Just leave them be. They actually make a cute couple!" he added as an afterthought.

Sighing, Matt leaned back against the bed and said, "You could be right but I just can't help worrying. It's the protective instinct in me, I guess." He suddenly recalled why he was pissed with Glenn in the first place. "Your brother popped my baby brother's cherry last night and you had a hand in making it happen! You promised me you'll take care of him! How could you!"

The look of astonishment on Glenn's face confused him. "You mean to tell me that Mark is Jeff's first?" When Matt nodded miserably, he grinned wickedly. "Damn! My brother is one lucky son of a bitch!" When Matt scowled at him, he added quickly, "I mean, it's really admirable that Jeff waited that long, I had my first sexual encounter when I turned thirteen."

Matt blushed when Glenn asked, "What about you?" He raised his eyebrows when Matt stuttered "fifteen" and eyeballed him hard. "Okay, okay, I was thirteen, okay?" he finally admitted.

Glenn reached out and slapped him hard on the side of his head.

"Oww! What was that for?" Matt rubbed the side of his head ruefully, glaring at him.

"You are such a hypocrite! You had yourself some fun since thirteen and here you are, whining and complaining that Jeff's far too young to start. I ought to break your scrawny little neck, you selfish bastard!"

"I only did what I thought was right," Matt protested. "Jeff is very naïve. He's very affectionate and easily manipulated. I don't want anybody taking advantage of him."

"That may be so but he's nineteen now and you have to let him make his own choices. I'm glad Mark was his first. I know he won't let him down. I may have to kill anyone else who might be toying with his feelings."

"You like my brother, don't you?" Matt asked, smiling at him.

Glenn shrugged carelessly. "What's there not to like. He's adorable and he's what my brother needs," a playful grin on his face.

Matt slid down under the covers and let out a big yawn. "I hope you're right." He let out another yawn. "God, I'm tired! I don't know if I can keep my eyes open till Jeff comes back," he said as he rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Go to sleep. Jeff doesn't need you to wait up for him. I've already left a note on the door, telling them to share a room for the night." Glenn settled himself on the bed, preparing to go to sleep.

"In that case, I'm off to bed. Good night, Glenn."

Glenn mumbled a response and Matt yawned again. He fluffed his pillow and made himself comfortable, closing his eyes. It was quiet and minutes ticked by. Just as Matt was about to fall asleep … "Do you think we will hear them having loud, obnoxious sex when they come back?"

-ooo-

They didn't get to go to the movies or the mall, or even a fancy restaurant for dinner. They stayed until the fair shut down at eleven. Instead of gourmet food, their stomachs were filled with hotdogs, pies, popcorn and candy floss and an enormous amount of soda pop.

As Mark pulled out of the lot, Jeff leaned on his back, one arm wrapped tightly around him. The other hand hugged a five foot tall, stuffed pink panther to his side. He was deliriously happy. He had never enjoyed himself like he did that day, that one bad encounter totally forgotten. Mark went with him on all the rides and never puked once, but he did come out of it a little green in the face. They had played most of the games and Mark won the panther for him by dunking the clown into the tank five times in a row with his accurate aim.

It was a peaceful ride back to the hotel. Jeff was exhausted and he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. He kept rubbing his eyes, hugging the panther tightly to him as Mark guided him back to his room. They stopped to read the note taped to the door - _"Don't wake us up. The room next door is at your disposal. PS. Make full use of it, but please keep it down!" _and it was signed offas 'The Big Red Monster'.

Mark shook his head as he took down the note. Jeff smiled shyly at him before letting out a yawn.

"Let's get you to bed, sleepy head."

He unlocked his door to let them in. Jeff propped up the panther on a chair before taking himself to the bathroom to get clean up. He came out wearing a worn out but clean baggy t-shirt and tom-and-jerry boxers which Matt had laid out for him in the bathroom. When Mark was in the bathroom, he picked up the panther and went to lie on one of the beds. Soon enough, Mark came out in a pair of sweat pants and turned off the lights. He slipped under the covers, facing Jeff but there was no indication that he was awake.

"Good night, Jeff," he mumbled, a trifle bit upset that they wouldn't be sleeping together. He was tempted to go over and hold him but couldn't bring himself to do it because Jeff didn't invite him over. There was some movement on the other bed and he saw Jeff sitting up.

"Mark, can I sleep with you?"

_Thank the Lord!_

Mark grinned in the dark. "I was hoping you would," and pulled open the covers for him to slide in. Jeff nuzzled against him comfortably, head on his shoulder. "Thank you for taking me out, I had a wonderful time tonight," he whispered in the dark.

"You're welcome. I had a good time too. Now, go to sleep."

He bent to kiss him softly on the lips and was about to move away when Jeff held him firmly down by the neck, keeping him there. He brushed his lips lightly against his before tracing Mark's lips lightly with his tongue and flicked it teasingly between his lips. Mark growled softly, biting gently on his lips before sucking his lower lip into his mouth. It was divine to feel his tongue caressing the insides of his mouth before teasing his tongue to play with him. Liquid fire slowly spread through his veins as Mark stoked the flames within him. He kissed his nose, his chin and nibbled on the soft flesh of his neck. Pulling off his shirt, he kissed and nibbled along his collar to his chest and took a nipple into his mouth. Jeff gasped as he arch towards it. An exquisite tingling sensation started at his toes, making them curl. He reached between them for Mark's hardness. He caressed it, feeling it grow and harden under his hand and he ached for it to be buried in him.

"Make love to me, Mark," he whispered as he continued to stroke him. Mark pulled off his pants and moved on top of him.

"Oh Jeff …." he murmured before bending to plant butterfly kisses all over his abs and moving down to kiss the soft flesh of his inner thighs as he spread his legs open. Jeff whimpered when the mouth moved to cover his pucker, slicking it wet. Fingers breached through the muscles, stretching him. Mark finally moved up, and covering his mouth with a deep kiss, pushed in to the hilt, swallowing his cries.

The warmth, the tightness, the sweet embrace over his being … it almost overwhelmed him and Mark wanted to plunge wildly into his core but he restrained himself. It didn't take long and Jeff was urging him to move by thrusting against him. They moved as one, rhythmically. Thrust and pull, thrust and pull, long and deep strokes escalated to short and fast strokes. Keening loudly, Jeff wrapped his legs around him to take him deeper. His body trembled with the onslaught of sweet sensations. Head tossing in delirium, Jeff arched frantically to meet Mark's urgent thrusts as he repeatedly hit the sensitive nerve endings in his core. He cried out suddenly, his body going still as he shot thick ribbons over Mark's hand and himself. He shuddered deliciously as warmth filled his core just as Mark covered his mouth with a deep, passionate kiss. He went limp with exhaustion, mewling softly as Mark pulled out and collapsed beside him. Arms moved to pull him close and he nuzzled lovingly against the broad chest that he was growing used to instead of a pillow. The words, "love you" escaped him unknowingly before he succumbed to sleep, a sweet smile on his face.

With a heart that burned with joy on hearing those two words, Mark kissed the top his head and cocooned him against his body with his arms. "I love you, too, Jeff" he whispered and finally fell asleep with a contented look on his face.

-ooo-

Here's your treat. I came across some hilarious videos on youtube on the Hardy Boyz about a year ago. They were uploaded by Shardinian and have not been removed. It comes in four parts – "Ringside with the Hardy Boyz, Episodes 1, 2, 3 and "Ringside with Cham…pain" is Episode 4. My personal favorites are Episodes 2 and 3.

Just search for "Ringside with the Hardy Boyz" or you can go to youtube dot com and type - /watch?v=zQJWwpobX8U&feature=related

Have a roaring good time!

Reviews are appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you! It means a lot to know that you're enjoying this. I love you guys too!

-ooo-

Chapter 14

Mark groaned at the persistent pounding at the door but didn't budge from his position. He felt too comfortable to move. A smile crept up on his face as he looked down at the blonde head lying on his shoulder, the fingers of one hand curled lightly on his chest. Bending, he pressed a kiss to the top of the head before extricating himself. Jeff protested in his sleep but settled for the pillow Mark pressed against him. He clutched it against him and went back to sleep.

Mark glanced at his watch and frowned. What was with these people calling so early in the morning? It was only half past seven in the morning. He really could do with more sleep. Sighing in resignation, he pulled on his sweat pants before moving to get the door and was greeted with the impish faces of Shawn and Hunter. He groaned out loud. Why did it have to be the most annoying people in the company?

"Morning!" they greeted him in unison. Shawn cleared his throat and saluted him. "Capitan, we are here to report on yesterday's situation! Except for a slight misunderstanding between Austin and Kurt which we managed to resolve, all went well." He relaxed his stance and said gleefully, "You have nothing to worry about when we are in charge, this is kind of fun! Hunter and I wouldn't mind helping you guys out whenever we can. Right, Hunt?"

Hunter nodded enthusiastically. "No one and I mean no one could have handled Austin and Kurt the way we did. You would have been proud of us, Mark."

Mark was just about to ask them exactly what transpired yesterday and how they dealt with the situation when Shawn nudged him with his elbow. "How did yesterday go?"

Mark pretended to give the question careful thought. If they were expecting him to share the details of his sex life, they would have to wait for an eternity.

"Good" he just said.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other, clearly disappointed with his answer.

"Come on, Mark, we volunteered to help out yesterday. You could at least give us some juicy details."

Mark smirked. "A gentleman does not kiss and tell. But, thanks for all your help yesterday. I'll see you guys later" and he shut the door in their faces.

Both men looked aghast at his uncooperativeness. Hunter said with a sigh, "I guess that's the end of it."

"Hmm…" Shawn stroked his chin thoughtfully, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "maybe not. Mark won't say anything but Jeff is another story altogether. I think I know how to get him to share the juicy bits with us. Follow me!"

…..

He felt the bed shift and he cracked an eye open to see Mark getting up to go to the bathroom. He estimated he would have another ten to fifteen minutes of rest before Mark got out. Clutching Mark's pillow towards him, he buried his face into it. Taking a big whiff, he took in Mark's scent and purred with contentment. His thoughts went back to last night and he blushed with the memory. Mark knew how to make him feel good, touching him in all the right places, and the way he worked his tongue …. He couldn't help letting out a shiver of excitement as he pressed his legs tightly together. Just that thought made him ache for him again. He frowned, realizing that ever since he hooked up with Mark, he seemed to want to have sex every day. Was that normal? He even began to wonder if the sex was as good for Mark as it was for him. What if it wasn't? He started to fret. Should he ask him or would he appear to be too forward?

As he was considering it, he heard the bathroom door opened. He squeezed his eyes shut, feigning sleep, wondering if Mark would try to get him up. The bed dipped and he smelt the fresh smell of soap mingled with Mark's pine aftershave. A hand reached out to pull his pillow away but he clutched onto it tightly, a giggle involuntarily escaping him. There was a moment of silence and then Mark's voice rumbled with amusement, "I know you're awake, Jeff. Come on, time to hit the shower. We have training today."

Jeff peeped out from the pillow and saw Mark hovering over him with an amused look on his face. He giggled as he chirped childishly, "I don't want to get up yet."

"And why is that?" Mark asked, playing along. He lowered himself beside him, propping himself up with one arm. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist. If anyone could see him now, they would point out that he had never looked more relaxed.

"Because I'm too comfy to move," Jeff wriggled his nose playfully at him.

Mark reached out to tweak his nose. "I see the problem Matt faces every morning trying to get you up. Hmm… what if I give you something? Will you get up then?"

"You have skittles on you?" Jeff asked, leaning up eagerly.

Mark shook his head, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Nope, but I have something better."

Jeff furrowed his brows. What can be better than his beloved rainbow candy?

"I don't know if anything else will do, Mark" he said solemnly.

"What if I'm to give you a kiss … like this one?" and he tilted his chin up to press the softest kiss to his lips. Jeff closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. When Mark withdrew, he slowly opened his eyes and there was a dreamy look in them. Mark chuckled. "Now, will that do?"

Jeff let his breath out slowly, licking his lips. Knowing that Mark was willing to play just gave him a wicked thought.

Mark looked startled. _Oh no! He has that same look Shawn has when he's up to no good!_

"The kiss almost convinced me, but if you do something for me, I'll get up and take that shower."

"What do you want me to do?" Mark asked warily, knowing he was treading on dangerous grounds.

Jeff gave him an impish grin. "It's really simple, all you have to do is to dance around naked."

Mark gave him an incredulous look. "I don't think so. I'm not going to make a spectacle of myself!"

"Please?" Jeff pouted and batted his eyes at him but Mark said adamantly, "No way!"

"What about with the towel on?" Jeff asked in a compromising tone.

Mark decided he had enough of the foolishness. He stood up and scooped him up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" He protested as he was carried into the bathroom. "No! Let me go, Mark!" He struggled to get free but Mark had a firm grip on him. "You cheated!" and he gasped when Mark suddenly kissed him roughly on the mouth. He tightened his arms over him, kissing him back feverishly. When Mark finally let him breathe, he lay breathless and acquiescent in his arms.

Sitting him on top the counter, Mark drew off his towel and wrapped his legs around him. He hefted him up by his buttocks and murmured huskily, "What about if we do the dance together?" and impaled him. Jeff cried out and moaned the next moment when Mark covered his mouth with a searing kiss. They moved frantically against each other in a mating dance, loud moans escaping them and sooner than they liked, finished their dance.  
As Mark turned on the shower to wash themselves clean, Jeff leaned against him with a weak grin and said, "This beats skittles any time."

…

Glenn lay on the bed, hands tucked behind his head, grinning from ear to ear. He had been listening to them in the bathroom since they got started.

"Are they done yet?" Matt looked over to him, a pillow over his head and ears. He just couldn't bring himself to listen anymore once he found out what Mark and Jeff were doing in the bathroom.

When they first heard Jeff cried out, Matt had jumped off the bed in a flash and was heading towards the adjoining door to check on him when Glenn asked, "Are you sure you want to walk in on Mark plugging your brother?" and laughed uproariously at his expression.

"But… but, Jeff sounds like he's in pain!"

"He's not in pain, dummy, he's howling with pleasure!"

Matt tried hard not to entertain that vision in his head but the animal sounds coming from the bathroom hadn't helped at all. In the end, he just blocked out the sounds for the entire duration.

Glenn smirked at him as he gave him the 'okay' sign.

Matt uncovered his ears with a sigh. "I'm maimed for life!" He turned accusing eyes to his roommate. "This is all your fault! Because of your big mouth, I was up all night waiting and worrying and ended up having to listen to them going at it! And they are at it again! Can't your brother keep it in his pants? He's going to kill Jeff if he keeps this up! My brother's delicate, you know, and Mark is … large in that department!"

Chortling, Glenn sat up. "If you were Mark and it has been a while since you had yourself some, wouldn't you go at it when the opportunity presents itself?" He laughed out loud at Matt's grimace.

"Eww… that's a nasty thought!" Matt said, screwing up his face with distaste.

Glenn cuffed him on the side of his head. "Dumbnuts! I bet your thoughts were far from nasty when you were pounding into your lady friend!"

"That's different!" Matt muttered sullenly, rubbing his head.

"There's no difference! You like women, you do them. Mark likes Jeff, he fucks him. It's that simple."

A sudden thought struck Matt. "Wait, are you telling me that your brother is going to do my baby brother every chance he gets?"

Glenn grinned. "Yep, e-v-e-r-y chance he gets!" he said with emphasis.

Matt let out a deep sigh and gave him a somber look. "I guess I'll be bunking with Jeff from now on."

"What are you trying to do? You're trying to keep them apart?" Glenn growled as he stood menacingly over him.

Matt gulped but stood up to face him. "I'm not saying that Mark can't see him, I just don't want them sharing a room. Jeff's still young and they may be attracted to each other in a purely sexual way. Don't you think it will be a good idea for them to find out if they're compatible in other ways? I'd prefer they take things slow. It's really easy to ignore the other aspects of a relationship when you're so focused on the sexual aspect. I don't want Jeff or Mark to end up regretting and hurting each other. Do you know what I'm getting at?"

Glenn was taken aback by Matt's insight and maturity. He had to admit that the young man was sensible beyond his age. "I see your point, but I really don't see Mark changing his mind. Jeff is young and he may yet to find out for himself what and who he really wants. So, what do we do now?" Even though he didn't want to jeopardize Mark's relationship, he didn't want his young friend to get hurt either.

Matt let out a sigh of relief that he understood. "Let's just stick to the original rooming arrangement and see how things work out between them. They are going to be working closely together, so they will fairly see each other every day. I don't think they will object to staying in different rooms.

Glenn grinned suddenly. "You know what? I think brother dearest will disagree with you on that. I'm sure he'll have something to say to this once he finds out. Come on, let's get ready and go over and join them. Don't forget, we have training today."

Half an hour later, the four men made their way down together to grab a late breakfast. They just wanted something light to tide them over till lunch. They were intercepted even before they made it to the breakfast room.

"I need to talk to you, Mark." Kurt looked unhappy.

"Jeff and I will see you later after we grab something to eat," Mark said and turned to go.

"Jeff?" Kurt studied his counterpart. He stifled back a snicker and said, "I don't think he can help me."

Jeff's face fell and a hurt expression came over it. Mark's face darkened. "You show your respect, boy, or you'll have to deal with the problem yourself!"

Kurt was taken aback by the threat. He hesitated and then apologized. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I didn't mean to insult you but you're new at this. Austin will eat you for breakfast! Mark's the only guy who can talk some sense into him."

Jeff nodded, accepting his apology. "What did he do?" he asked meekly.

Kurt turned red with fury. "That damn redneck sprayed paint all over my car!"

"But, why would he do that?" Jeff asked, a puzzled frown on his face.

"I don't know. I've never done anything to him! I think he just enjoys tormenting me! You know what he wrote on it?"

Glenn and Matt answered simultaneously, "You suck?" and burst out laughing.

Kurt frowned before letting out a deep sigh, "Why does everyone hate me? Everywhere I go, people keep taunting me, telling me I suck! Well … I don't suck, damn it! I'm an Olympic gold medalist! I won the Olympic gold with a broken freaking neck!"

"Calm down, I'll talk to Austin. But, Shawn told me he had already settled the business between you two. Was there something else?" Mark was beginning to wonder if they talking about another subject altogether.

"No. But, since we're on the subject of Shawn, I want to talk to you about him and his sidekick. Do you know what they did? When I told them my problem, they went up to Austin and told him I didn't like what he did to my car. They told him to do something about it and you know what the son of a bitch did? He said that since I didn't like the way my car looked, he would give it a new facelift, and he drove his damn monster truck over my car and totaled it completely!"

Jeff couldn't help himself. He burst into giggles just as Glenn and Matt howled with laughter.

"You think that's funny?" Kurt looked miffed, feeling somewhat hurt that no one was showing him any empathy.

Mark cleared his throat, trying to keep from laughing. "I promise I'll talk to Austin but I don't know if I can get him to compensate you for the damage. I may need to talk to Vince about cutting his pay to pay for it if he refuses. As for Shawn and Hunter, what did they do when Austin drove over your car?"

"They just stood there with their mouths open and said 'Oh', and then Hunter told me it was time I got rid of that old heap anyway and get a new car." Kurt looked completely vexed. "You know, between those two and Austin, I'm losing my hair! Look!" He bent his head and pointed to the center of it, "See? I'm balding! That's what dealing with them can do to you!"

"Oh, you poor thing!" Jeff patted him on the bald spot with a sorry look. "You must be distraught with your loss. Try to stay calm or you'll lose what's left on your head. Your car's gone, so there's no point fretting over it. Why don't you come with us and have some cookies and milk to take your mind off your troubles for a while? Mark will settle things for you after breakfast. Won't you, Mark?" and Jeff turned to him for a confirmation.

"I'll try," Mark promised. He was going to speak to Shawn and Hunter the first chance he got. They had a lot of explaining to do!

"Come on, let's go get some cookies and milk!" Jeff clapped his hands enthusiastically as he led the way into the breakfast room.

Kurt found himself smiling against his will. "He likes milk too! I'm beginning to like that kid!" he said before walking briskly ahead to catch up with him. Mark muttered something incoherent under his breath as he went after them. Glenn and Matt brought up the rear, exchanging a look. Did Kurt just make Mark jealous with that casual remark?

-ooo-

"Are you sure it will work?"

Both men were at the bench, doing presses. It was training day and the place was crawling with sweaty bodies pumping weights, doing squats and wrestling in the ring.

"I know what I'm doing, Hunt. Jeff's easy to please. Let me handle him." Shawn checked his watch and sighed impatiently. "What's taking them so long? It's almost eleven. We're almost done here."

Just as he finished speaking, Mark and Jeff walked in with their brothers in tow, Kurt Angle was right behind them.

"Oh crap! I think we're in trouble!" Shawn muttered as Mark made a beeline for them with a scowl on his face.

"Hiya, Mark," Shawn greeted him with a small wave and weak smile. Hunter avoided meeting his eyes altogether.

"You two, in my office now!" Mark ordered and turning around, went back out, with Jeff and Kurt following close behind.

Glenn and Matt snickered as the degenerates walked past them with the former wishing them luck facing up to Mark's wrath.

As soon as they entered the office, Mark barked out, "Did you, or did you not tell me that you have settled the problem between Kurt and Austin?"

Shawn nodded meekly. He stole a glance at Kurt and saw him smirking at their expense. He promised to pay him back for getting them into Mark's bad book.

"You said no one could have handled Austin and Kurt the way you did. What the hell were you thinking, telling Austin to do something about the car! You do not leave open suggestions to him, knowing he's a goddamn wrecking machine and he'd make you eat your words! Who's going to pay for the damage now?" Mark looked from one to the other, waiting for an answer.

"We didn't know Austin would go crazy. I mean, he has always been unpredictable," Hunter spoke in their defense. "We never expected him to take his monster truck and drove it over and over and over and over again over Kurt's car until he flattened it to a quarter of its size."

His reiteration drew a painful grimace from Kurt. His beloved dark blue 1985 Chevy Camaro was his pride and joy. It was now a heap of scrap metal.

"We were only trying to help, Mark, but there was nothing else we could do as he had already totaled the car. It was so heartbreaking to see it squashed into a giant baking sheet," Shawn slapped his palms together for effect. "It died a painful death and we grieved for it. I even shed a tear or two over it," he added in a morose tone.

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose. Would it ever stop? He sighed, deciding to get it over with. "Austin has to pay for the loss but he's not going to like it when I tell him. Go and get him and tell him I want to see him, now!"

As Shawn and Hunter scrambled to do his bidding, Mark turned to see Jeff rifling through his refrigerator. He was bent over and Kurt was gawking at his ass. He growled, startling Kurt from his reverie. He looked away sheepishly, trying to look innocent.

"Mark, you want something to drink?" Jeff asked, holding out a bottle of mineral water to him.

"Thanks, Jeff," he took it from him and made towards the couch.

Jeff gave Kurt a bottle of the same as well, knowing he didn't drink anything but milk and water. He got himself a can of mountain dew and plopped down beside Mark.

"Can we start our training after we are done here?" he asked as he popped the can open and took a sip, sighing with pleasure at the sparkling drink. Matt allowed him the occasional can or two, saying they were not good for him because of their high sugar content. He always tried to sneak in the extra can or two if he could get his hands on them.

Mark nodded, "We're out of here as soon as I talk to Austin."

"You know Jeff that is not a healthy choice of drink" Kurt said, nodding to his mountain dew. "They contain sugar and those calories will go to your ass if you're not careful," he warned.

"I don't think so. My ass looks fine as it is," Jeff said as he took several sips and smacked his lips with satisfaction. No one was going to discourage him from indulging his sweet tooth.

Mark glared at Kurt, making him fidget with unease. _What did I do wrong?_

Jeff placed his drink on the table and got up. "I need to use the bathroom."

As soon as he was out of the room, Mark leaned over and said, "You keep your eyes away from his ass, you hear?"

Kurt gulped. "I wasn't looking …" he started to say, but Mark stopped him. "Cut that bullshit! You were looking!"

He had not spoken to Jeff yet about his feelings for him, but he felt he should stake his claim before Kurt overstepped his boundary and he had to hurt him really bad. "He's with me, so I don't want you looking in his direction. You got that?"

"Of course Mark. I wouldn't dream of taking away what's yours," Kurt assured him quickly.

Jeff came back out and rejoined them. He looked up at Kurt. "Why don't you sit?" and he shifted to make room for him on the couch beside him.

"Uhh… no thanks, Jeff," Kurt said hurriedly, "I prefer to stand." After that warning from Mark, he wanted to keep his distance.

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Shawn and Hunter bringing Austin in.

"You want to see me?" Austin asked.

Mark got up to face him. "You know what this is about, Austin. Let's talk how you're going to pay for that vehicle you trashed." He cut to the chase.

Austin let out a low laugh. "You expect me to pay good money for that pile of heap he called a car? Uh huh!"

Mark grinned. "I don't think you understand me too well. Let me explain to you how this works. You destroy something that doesn't belong to you, you pay for it. Now, I've asked you here to work something out but if you're not going to be co-operative, then, I'll have to go to Vince and you'll have to pay for that car one way or another. So, which is it?"

Both men stared unflinchingly at each other as the others looked on uneasily.

"So, what you're saying is that I have to pay for that sorry pile of junk," Austin finally spoke up.

"That's what you're here for, to compensate for the loss," Mark said, not giving ground.

There was an unreadable look on Austin's face and his stare wavered. Mark waited and it paid off. "How much do I have to pay?"

Mark looked to Kurt and he said, "Eight grand" without hesitation.

"Son of a bitch! It doesn't cost that much!" Austin snarled.

"I just had some parts replaced and the car painted just three months ago!" Kurt defended his asking price.

"I'm not going to pay eight grand for that pile of dirt!" Austin reiterated.

"You guys saw the car. How much would you pay for it?" Mark addressed Hunter and Shawn.

"I would say six grand," Hunter spoke up. "We took a lift from Kurt a couple of weeks ago and the car drives like a dream."

"Will you pay six grand?" Mark asked Austin.

"I'll pay five and not a penny more!" Austin put his foot down on the daylight robbery.

"Kurt?" Mark addressed him.

"I'll take it," Kurt reluctantly accepted the offer of compensation. It was far better than he had hoped. He never expected to get anything out of Austin.

"I'll give you a check later," and with that, Austin left without a backward glance.

"I appreciate your help, Mark. I've taken up enough of your time. I'll see you around." Shawn and Hunter excused themselves quickly and left with Kurt.

Mark sat down with a sigh and noticed Jeff watching him attentively.

"What's wrong?"

"You're so good at dealing with people. Austin is not an easy person to handle." Jeff stated as a matter-of-fact.

"He's stubborn but he's alright. Just need to let him know you won't take crap from him and he'll respect you for it," Mark said.

"Mark?" Jeff looked anxiously at him. "I'm not cut out for this leadership thing. Everything about it intimidates me. Maybe you should get someone else to help you. I'm pretty useless to you."

Mark wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Give yourself time to learn. You're new at this, so don't be too harsh on yourself. I'm here to guide you, so pick up whatever you can. You'll do just fine."

"You always seem to know what to say to keep me motivated," Jeff said gratefully. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Don't flatter me yet. I'm pretty harsh when it comes to training and abiding the rules. Come on, let's get started."

He got up and Jeff stood up on the couch and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind. "Will you give me a piggy back ride?"

"Jeff, it's not … proper. We're working."

"It's just a piggy back ride," Jeff pleaded with him yet again.

Mark hated to deny him but he hated the thought of his colleagues poking fun at him more. He turned around and pulled him close. "I'll give you all the piggy back rides you want in our room later," he promised and pecked him on the lips. "Shall we go?"

To his relief, Jeff wasn't upset with him. He leapt to the floor and tugged him forward by the arm eagerly. "Let's go! I can't wait to wrestle the almighty Undertaker!"

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Lance McNaught aka Lance Cade, passed away of heart failure on Aug 13, 2010. He will be sorely missed. He was only 29 years old. My sympathy goes out to his family. Let's say a silent prayer in our hearts for him and his loved ones.

A big thank you to – redsandman99, KakashiXIrukaLover, Esha Napoleon, NeroAnne, blackslayer14, tanya2byour21, Infection13, takers dark lover, Takerslady and Someoneontheearth, for their faithful reviews and support!

**Infection13** just wrote her first slash story, a one-shot called, **"The Viper's Venom"** with Jeff/Randy as the pairing. Wonderful smut scene for her first attempt! Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do!

-ooo-

Chapter 15

"I want you to take it slow. You haven't been working out for a while, so I don't want you crashing even before you got started," Chris said as he helped Sean to place the one hundred sixty pound weight bar back on the catch. They had been waiting for Hunter and Shawn to show up but both men hadn't been seen since they left with Mark an hour ago. Mark and Jeff were now in the ring and the former was showing the younger Hardy some grappling moves. Glenn, Booker, Matt and Kurt were chatting and observing from the apron.

"Hello, you want me to take over for a while?" Chris turned to see Dustin watching them intently.

"Hi Dustin, if you don't mind helping out for a while, I need to go over and discuss something with Glenn." Chris turned back to Sean, "I'll be right back!" and headed towards the ring.

Sean sat up and wiped the perspiration from his face with a towel. He watched as Chris climbed up the apron to converse with Glenn.

"You need a drink?" Dustin offered him a bottle of water.

"Thanks!" Sean accepted it gratefully, and as he drank, his eye stayed on Chris, who was now watching Mark and Jeff with the others.

"How are you coping so far?" Dustin sat down on the bench beside him and watched him observe Chris with an amused smile on his face.

Sean turned to look at him. "I guess I'm doing pretty good considering I haven't had a drop for the past eighteen hours." His voice was filled with pride.

"You should be proud of yourself! I'm sure you're going to be fine!" Dustin patted him on the shoulder. "Just stay focused and you should be able to kick the habit in no time."

"I appreciate the kind words, Dustin, but, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm really dying for a drink here. Look at me," and he held out his hands in front of him, they were shaking visibly. "I just hope I'm strong enough to fight it," he added with a sigh as he clenched his fists to try and stop the tremors.

Dustin gave him a sympathetic smile and said encouragingly, "Hey, don't forget you're not alone. With Chris and everyone here giving you their support, you will find the strength to fight it. Just take it one day at a time. The important thing is that you don't give up."

Sean nodded his thanks before looking over to Chris. He was laughing with the rest at what was taking place in the ring. "What's going on over there?" he asked curiously as he got up to take a better look.

"Why don't we go over and take a look?" Dustin suggested as he led the way forward.

Jeff was panting hard from his exertions. His hair was matted to his head as he withdrew to take a respite. He had been trying to knock Mark down for the past fifteen minutes but everything he tried failed. He tried flying at him with the help of the ropes, but Mark evaded him nimbly, he tried jumping on him from the turnbuckle but Mark caught him easily. As he rested against the ropes, he was wondering if it was even possible to get the big man down at all. Mark was like an unmovable rock. Jeff realized he was giving in too much to him in terms of size, power and strength.

"Come on Jeff, don't give up! Do whatever you need to do, just find a way to knock me down!" Mark urged him as he waited for him to catch his breath. Jeff looked at him dubiously as he continued to gulp down much needed air.

"Come on Jeffro, you can do this! Use your body weight against him!" Matt shouted encouragingly to him from the apron.

"Yeah, squirt, knock his ass down!" Glenn grinned when Mark shot him a dirty look. "Sorry bro, just trying to egg him on."

Booker snickered as he shook his head. "There's no way he can take Taker down, he's too small! I betcha he won't succeed no matter how hard he tries."

Glenn turned to him with a smirk, "How much are you willing to bet on that?"

Booker gave him an incredulous look. "You're willing to bet on him, against your own brother?"

Glenn grinned. "I like playing with the odds. So, are you willing to put your money where your mouth is, or, you're just running your mouth?" he taunted him.

Booker's eyes gleamed at the prospect of making some fast cash. Glenn was foolish to think the puny, lightweight rookie could take the Undertaker down. Hell, he doubted Jeff could even take him down for that matter!

"You're on!" he accepted the challenge enthusiastically. Damn if he was going to turn down easy money! "How much do you wanna bet?"

"A hundred bucks!" Glenn said without hesitation and grinned at the surprised look on his face.

"That's a lot of money!" Matt gasped.

"Have a little faith in your brother. He doesn't have to pin Mark, he just need to bring him down." Glenn turned his attention back to Booker, "So, you're in or not?"

Booker grinned widely. "You betcha I'm in! A hundred bucks it is!" and they shook hands to seal the deal.

"Hey! If there's money to be made, I want in too!" Chris gave them a half-cocked grin.

"I don't see why not! The more people in this, the greater the winnings!" Glenn said with a grin.

"Count me in as well!"

Everyone turned to stare at him in surprise.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You're a stingy puss!" Booker remarked as the others snickered. "But, I'm really curious, just how much are you willing to bet?"

"Five bucks!" Kurt announced with pride and everyone groaned collectively. "Hey! Five bucks is not small change!" he defended himself.

"Whatever. Who else wants in?" Glenn asked and soon, there was a large betting pool.

Matt was elected to keep track of the bets. He was writing down furiously on a piece of paper the names and amount betted, and finally looked up.

"I swear you guys are crazy! There's almost seven hundred fifty in here!" He sighed longingly. "I wish I have some money to bet on Jeff."

"Put yourself down for a hundred. You can pay me back after we win," Glenn said with a huge grin.

"But … what if we lose," Matt asked, hesitating to take the loan. It might be a small amount to others but it was a lot of money to him.

Glenn patted him on the back. "You have to think positive. And right now, we need to motivate Jeff over there just a little bit."

He glanced over at their brothers waiting in the ring. Mark raised his eyebrows at him and he indicated to him to wait another five minutes. While the betting was taking place, he had informed Mark and Jeff what they were doing. Both men were waiting for them to finish so they could get their match underway.

Matt studied his brother who was unnerved by what was going on. "And how are we going to do that? From the way it looks, Jeff has trouble believing he can win. And I seriously doubt he can bring himself to hurt Mark."

"As if he could!" Glenn rolled his eyes before gesturing to Jeff. "Hey Jeff, come here for a minute, will you?" he called out to him.

Jeff made his way worriedly to his side while Mark watched amusingly from his corner. He decided to let them have their fun and games since it wasn't doing any harm. But, Jeff was growing apprehensive. When he found out they were betting money on him to win, he was frantic with worry.

"There's a lot of money banking on you, squirt. You have to knock Mark's ass down!" It didn't seem that Glenn was giving him a choice.

Jeff spoke with great uncertainty, "But, Glenny, I don't think I can do it. You saw what happened! Mark is like a giant boulder and I can't budge him. He's quick as well! I've tried everything to get him down but I just can't do it! I don't know what else to do!" He was getting exasperated.

"It's pretty simple. Now, this is what I want you to do," and he leaned over and whispered into his ear. When he pulled away, Jeff gave him a dubious look. "But … that's not nice, Glenny, I don't want to hurt him!"

He turned to look at his larger opponent who cocked his head questionably at him from the other side, mouth lifted into a half smile. As Jeff pondered on what he should do, he chewed unconsciously on his lips. He was unaware that the Undertaker was staring at his mouth under hooded eyes. More than anything else, Mark wanted to go over and nibble on the young blonde's full lips and suck on them.

Glenn leaned down towards him. "You can't hurt him physically. He's a tough son of a bitch, so you don't have to worry that you might hurt him."

"He won't get angry with me, will he?" Jeff asked anxiously, his eyes softening when he gazed at Mark from across the ring.

Glenn chuckled at the looks exchanged, although Mark was less conspicuous. "Even if he does, which I doubt, he likes you too much to stay angry with you for long." Jeff threw him a bashful glance and received a knowing wink from him. "Trust me on this. Now, go get him, tiger!" Glenn patted him on the head.

Jeff took in a deep breath and nodded. _Okay, I can do this!_

"I bet a hundred dollars on you, bro," Matt informed him with a grin. "Now, go out there and knock his ass down!"

"Hey! Enough talk about my ass already!" Mark called out from his corner. "Can we get on with it?"

"Just a moment, Mark, we're going to need a referee and time-keeper. We need someone who has no stakes in the match." Glenn started asking around for volunteers.

Hunter and Shawn walked in. They were immediately drawn to the commotion. "What's going on?" Hunter asked as they made their way towards the ring.

Very quickly, Chris told them about the on-going bets. "Either of you interested to referee this match?" he asked them.

Shawn bounced with excitement. "I'll do it! So, all Jeff has to do is to knock the Deadman down on his ass, right?"

He received an affirmative nod and chuckle as Chris added, "But, if Jeff doesn't get Mark down in fifteen minutes, Mark wins."

"I can be the time-keeper!" Hunter eagerly volunteered his services as well.

"Now that we have our referee and time-keeper, can we start the match now?" Booker asked impatiently. Everyone quickly cleared the ring, leaving only Mark and Jeff in it.

"Give me a minute," Shawn excused himself before leaning over the ropes to whisper to Hunter, "Go place a bet for Jeff to win!"

Hunter frowned. "That's not a sure bet, Shawn. I'm more in favor of Mark on this," he whispered back, but Shawn insisted on betting on Jeff.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," Hunter said and went to place the bet with Matt.

In the meantime, Shawn climbed in and stood in the middle of the ring. "You know the rules!" he said, hitching up his pants and gave them a goofy smile. "So, let's get on with it!" and he signaled the match to begin.

Both men came out from their corner. Mark moved in steadily, crouched low and with fists closed in a boxing stance, but Jeff danced away from him and scuttled to the other side near the ropes. He turned to face Mark who grinned before closing in again. When Mark tried to grab him, Jeff rolled over to the other side and turned to face him, dancing around on his feet. Mark smiled his approval but immediately went on the offense, he was lightning fast. Jeff tried to evade his grasp, but Mark caught him by the throat and flung him at the turnbuckle. He reached out to grab him but Jeff ducked and scurried between his legs to the other corner. He got up quickly and dropkicked him, causing him to lose his balance. But, Mark landed on the ropes which held him up. Jeff ran towards the opposite side and using the ropes to build momentum, flung himself at Mark but ended up with a boot in his face. It dazed him and he shook his head to clear it, crawling towards the ropes and using them to pull himself up. Mark waited patiently for him to turn around before sending him down with a clothesline. He pulled him up but Jeff took the opportunity to deliver a sit-down jaw breaker. It stunned Mark and Jeff went on the offensive. He started delivering right hands, hitting him again and again. His blows only staggered Mark but didn't bring him down. As he swung out with his right hand, Mark caught him by the throat and lifted him into the air for a choke slam. But Jeff countered it quickly by hooking his legs around Mark's neck and twisting his body down, delivered the hurricana and sent Mark pitching out of the ring between the ropes.

Shawn punched the air, jumping up and down with excitement. Booker shouted at him, "You're supposed to be impartial, damn it!" but Shawn just grinned at him before starting his count. The spectators continued to cheer for their favorites. There were chants of "Hardy! Hardy!" while the opposition kept up their chants of "Taker! Taker!"

Mark staggered to his feet and grabbed the ropes, intending to climb back in when Jeff sent him tumbling backwards with a baseball slide. He landed on his back but he was outside the ring and it didn't count. The crowd went wild.

"Get him back into the ring, Jeffro! You have to get him down in the ring!" Matt yelled at his brother, brimming with excitement.

Jeff rolled outside and pulled Mark up but he kneed him in the mid section. Jeff doubled over in pain and Mark threw him back into the ring before climbing in himself. Jeff rolled out to the apron on the opposite side and climbed onto the turnbuckle. As Mark came at him, he flew at him with arms wide open hoping to cut him down with a cross body, but Mark caught him in mid air. He struggled to get loose as Mark set him up for the last ride. As Mark hoisted him in the air by his waist band, Jeff jabbed at his eye and using his upper body strength, he threw himself face forward and brought Mark down on his back.

"I won! I won!" he screamed and then, he heard the loud raucous laughter. He was suddenly aware of the cool air on his bare buttocks and realized his pants were down. He was wearing track pants with an elasticized waist band, and unfortunately for him, Mark pulled them down when he flung himself forward. Jeff pulled up his pants as he scrambled off Mark, blushing furiously at the catcalls and wolf whistles.

"Hey Hardy, no underwear?" The whole room roared with laughter.

Mark blinked to clear his vision as he got to his feet and noticed his counterparts were clearly enjoying themselves at Jeff's expense.

"Knock it off!" he rumbled a warning as he made his way towards Jeff, but his mouth twitched with amusement.

"Are you mad at me?" Jeff shuffled his feet uneasily, peeking at him beneath his lashes.

"No. Should I be?" Mark asked, quirking a smile at him.

Jeff smiled shyly at him in response. "You're not mad at me for jabbing your eye?"

"I told you to do whatever you need to do. You don't have to apologize for that, and … congratulations for bringing me down on my ass!" Mark chuckled.

"Here you are, Jeff!" Matt came up to them and handed him a fifty dollar bill, "I've decided to share my winnings with you. Good job, bro!" he clapped him on the back.

Jeff beamed as he accepted the money and thanked him. He looked up at Mark. "Want to have dinner with me tonight? I'll pay for it!" He was clearly elated.

Mark looked down at him amusingly. "You keep your money. I'm taking you out to dinner, to celebrate your victory!"

Jeff whooped and did a little nifty footwork.

"Why don't we hit the showers and grab some lunch?" Mark suggested and Jeff nodded enthusiastically.

Glenn walked up to them with a huge grin on his face. "I'm a richer man right now, but I can't say the same for Booker and some of the guys. Do you know what Booker is saying? He's telling everyone that you deliberately lose because you have a soft spot for Jeff," he informed his brother.

"Give me a few minutes, Jeff," and Mark walked purposefully towards the said man who was still grumbling about his loss to anyone who was willing to listen. Jeff was about to follow but was stopped in his tracks by Shawn and Hunter.

"Well done, Jeff!" they congratulated him and Shawn leaned close to whisper, "Do you normally make it a habit to go around without underwear?" and snickered when he blushed. "Be careful now though, some of these guys have taken a peek at your sweet cheeks and they will come sniffing, regardless of Mark. He's a lucky bastard!" he said enviously.

"Hey! I'm here you know," Hunter pouted as he put his arm possessively around Shawn. "He belongs to Mark and you belong to me, and don't you forget it!"

"Relax Hunt, I wouldn't want to mess with Mark unless I have a death wish," he assured him, patting him on the cheek.

"You got that right!" Glenn smirked. "You mess with Jeff, you mess with the Deadman! They are together, right Jeff?"

"I… I don't know," Jeff mumbled shyly as two rosy spots appeared on his cheeks. He couldn't assume they were a couple because Mark never brought it up.

Shawn gasped. "You mean Mark hasn't said anything to you yet?" and when Jeff nodded, a determined look crossed his face. They failed to see the thoughtful look on Glenn's face. "That won't do! He should make a commitment to you if he wants to stay exclusive. Come on, let's go and ask him now!"

He led Jeff forward but Glenn pulled him back. "Mark will get to it in his own time. I wouldn't advise you to interfere." His tone warned Shawn that his intervention would not be welcomed.

Shawn hesitated, torn between protecting his young friend's interest and jeopardizing his friendship with the fearsome duo.

Hunter spoke quickly, "Leave it, Shawn. It's none of our business and I really don't want any trouble from Mark, or Glenn. Hey! Aren't you going to tell Jeff our little secrets?"

It worked. His ploy distracted Shawn and he pulled Jeff to one side, out of everyone's earshot. "You want to trade secrets?" At Jeff's blank look, he furnished more details.

"Hunter and I are always looking for that something extra to spice up our sex life. We can share with you our secrets, but you have to share with us yours. So, how about it?" he whispered gleefully.

Jeff flushed to his roots. He didn't know how to respond to that. And then, it struck him that Shawn could be the one to fill in those blanks for him! There were so many questions he wanted answers to and he couldn't ask Glenn or Matt because they were too personal. Shawn was the next closest person he could think of that could tell him what he needed to know. After all, he and Hunter was a couple and he was sure they had all the answers. He glanced over at Mark and saw him coming his way. He didn't seem to be in a good mood though.

"I'll see you later, maybe after lunch and we will talk," he whispered back just as Mark reached his side and gave Shawn a suspicious look. "You're up to no good again, Michaels?"

Shawn gave him an innocent grin. "Huh uh, I've been behaving, Deadman," he assured him before excusing himself and made his escape with Hunter.

Mark sighed as he asked, "What did he want?"

"Nothing," Jeff said quickly and Mark gave him a look of surprise. He was wondering what Jeff was hiding from him. Before he could probe any further, Glenn and Matt came up to them.

"You guys heading out yet?" Glenn asked. "Want to have lunch together?"

"Sure. Let's meet in half an hour at the entrance," Mark replied.

Kurt sighed as he watched them go. He actually wanted to join them but no one invited him along. Just as well, as he intended to sweat it out some more at the treadmill machine. As he turned around, he was startled to see Austin standing directly behind him. He didn't hear him come up. They stared at each other silently for some time before Austin thrust a piece of paper at him. "Here's your damn check!" he sneered before walking away. Kurt watched him leave the room before studying the check. A smile broke on his face when he saw the five grand total. Well, at least Austin came through on his part. He folded the check and saw words written on the back and as he read them, he fumed at the message.

'_Enjoy it while you can! I'm going to take back every cent, one way or another!'_

"I hate him!" Kurt muttered angrily to himself as he walked away, "I really hate that S.O.B!"

He decided to talk to Mark once again about Austin's veiled threat, but he would have to wait until they got back.

-ooo-

Glenn nudged Matt halfway through their meal, urging him to speak. Mark had brought them for pizza since Jeff had a craving for it. As Jeff tackled his fifth piece of the delicious, mouth-watering, oozing cheese delight, Mark watched him musingly. How could he pack away so much and still stay so small? There was a large chocolate milk shake sitting on the table, waiting to be finished. He was focusing his attention on Jeff, thinking how he was going to tell him he wanted a steady relationship with him, and didn't see Glenn mouthing something to Matt.

"Huh … Mark?" Matt started uneasily as he lay down his half-eaten pizza.

Mark turned his head to look at him. "Yes?"

Those eyes seemed to bore into him and he started to squirm. How to tell him without getting a rise from him? Was that possible? Glenn realized he needed help and cleared his throat distinctly to draw Mark's attention.

"I believe Matt has a problem with you and Jeff staying together." There! He had said it for him. He wasn't the type to pussy-foot around a problem. Just get to the point, was his motto.

Jeff stopped eating altogether. His eyes widened in surprise. What was Matt trying to do?

Mark leaned back in his chair and fixed Matt with a steady gaze. "And why is that? Have I done something wrong?" he asked brusquely.

"No, of course not," Matt said quickly. He chose his words carefully. "I just don't think it's proper for the two of you to stay together when you're not even a couple. Furthermore, Jeff is young and he gets attached to people easily. I don't want to see him hurt if things don't work out between you two. You know what I'm saying?"

"I'm old enough, Matty! I know what I'm doing! Why can't you leave things alone?" Jeff's lips started to quiver. His brother was going to ruin whatever he had going with Mark!

"Jeff, you know I love you more than anyone else, well … besides Daddy, but I'm doing this for your own good," Matt spoke to him in a conciliatory tone.

"It's not fair! You can do stuff and get away with it at my age! Why can't I do the same? You're always trying to run my life! Don't I have a say in it at all? I'm nineteen! I'm not a baby anymore!" A sob escaped him and he got up and ran out the door before anyone could stop him.

"Let me," Mark said as he hurried after Jeff.

Matt sighed, putting his head in his hands and said forlornly, "Why? Why doesn't he understand me?"

"Why don't you try understanding him for a change?" Glenn shot back with a scowl on his face. He could see how much Jeff was hurting and he didn't like it one bit! He was beginning to have second thoughts after witnessing what he just saw.

"But.. but you agree with me!" Matt was surprised by his sudden turnabout.

"I know I did, but I just realize something." He leaned forward in his seat, a contemplative look on his face. "Have it dawned on you that your brother could already have fallen for my brother, and vice versa?"

Matt barked out a short laugh, giving him an incredulous look. "You must be joking! How can they be in love? They just met!"

"But, it can happen and I think they are in love with each other. Let me ask you something. Are you still seeing that girl you went out with the other night?" Glenn asked.

"What has that got to do with this?" Matt gave him an exasperated look.

"We will get to that, just answer me," Glenn said patiently.

Matt sighed and then nodded, "Yes, I am seeing her."

"Do you intend to marry her, or, at least pursue a long-term relationship with her?"

Matt thought about it for a moment. "I won't marry her, that's for sure, and I'm not that keen to go into a long-term relationship with her. I'm just keeping it casual."

"But, you're having sex with her."

"So?" Matt still didn't know what he was getting at. "It's just a fling. Everyone does it nowadays. It's casual sex without any attachments. What's your point?"

"My point is this, why is it that you can have sex with a girl you hardly know and it's not a problem, but Jeff can't enjoy the same thing with Mark?"

"I am not Jeff! I'm a grown man! I know what I'm doing!" Matt snapped at him.

"Really?" Glenn asked with a smirk. "Are you telling me you know better because you are, what, three, four years older than Jeff?"

"That goes without saying!" Matt said with a smug look on his face.

"Okay then, answer me this, how do you know if you're serious about a relationship, or, it's just a casual fling? I want you to take some time to think about it before you give me your answer." Glenn took a bite of his pizza and chewed, waiting for Matt's response.

Matt furrowed his brows as he pondered over Glenn's question. Minutes ticked by and he finally said, "If I'm serious, it would mean I'm in love and I would want to spend every minute with my loved one, but with a fling, I'll just have my fun and leave."

Glenn grinned, liking his answer. "So, if you are Jeff and you have all these guys you can have fun with, why doesn't he just go with it? You say he's young and being young, wouldn't you want to just have all the fun without any strings attached? But, he's upset because you're forcing him to stay apart from Mark. Doesn't his behavior tell you something about their relationship?"

Matt slumped on the table. He let out a loud sigh before saying with resignation, "My brother is in love, with Mark."

"Bin…go!" Glenn took the last slice of pizza and chomped happily on it. "So, Matthew, what are you going to do about it since you seem to have all the answers? Or, should I say, what would you do if you're in love with someone and your Dad stops you from shacking up because he says you're too young to know better?"

"Damn it! You're making me eat my words!" Matt said in a disgruntled tone. He hated to be proven wrong. Their Daddy always gave him the freedom to do what he wanted and he was accustomed to making decisions without consulting anyone and not having them overturned!

Glenn picked up a piece of tomato and threw it at him. "Get out there and tell your brother you're sorry for interfering in his life and that you'll not object to him staying with Mark, now or ever again!"

Matt let out another sigh before getting up. "But, if your brother hurts my Jeffro, you are answerable for his actions! You got that?"

"Hey! If Mark hurts Jeff, I'll personally take him to task!" Glenn assured him.

"I'll hold you to that!" but Matt still hesitated to go. "Huh… Mark won't hurt me, will he? I know he is really pissed at me."

"Coward!" Glenn got up and took Jeff's milkshake with him. "Let me pay and I'll go with you."

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you! Glad to know you're still enjoying the story.

-ooo-

Chapter 16

"Jeff!" Mark caught up with him in a few big strides and pulled him to a stop. His eyes softened at the sight of fat tears falling. "Hey, it's going to be alright," he pulled him into a reassuring hug.

Jeff sniffled as he spoke woefully against his chest, "He does whatever he wants and Daddy allows him to get away with it. But, as for me … he doesn't give a shit for my feelings!" More tears fell.

Mark rubbed his shoulders and said, "I know it looks that way but he's just looking out for you. He's worried that people will take advantage of you."

He knew where Matt was coming from. When Glenn was much younger, he had trouble drawing the line for him because he was so rebellious and stubborn. However, Glenn eventually proved he can take care of himself. But Jeff was different. The words 'naïve' and 'gullible' described him to a tee. He would have acted the same way if he was Matt, but he wasn't going to tell Jeff that.

Jeff looked up at him with confusion. "You agree with him?"

"I understand why he's doing it, but I don't agree with him on one thing," he tilted his chin to gaze into his eyes, "I would never hurt you, I hope you know that."

Jeff smiled at him through his tears before hugging him tightly. Those words made him deliriously happy, and there was that warm tingling feeling again.

"I know you won't hurt me, but Matty thinks otherwise. I don't know what I can to do to convince him."

"Probably nothing."

Both men turned to see Matt and Glenn standing a few paces from them. They were so absorbed with each other that they didn't hear them come up. Matt looked nervous as he approached them. Mark gave him a baleful glare.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Jeffro. I'm just worried that you might get hurt," he said apologetically.

Jeff turned to confront him. "Mark would never hurt me!" he insisted. "You just don't want me to be happy!" he looked at him accusingly.

Matt was about to protest when Glenn decided to intervene before it blew out of proportion again. "Your brother is way too protective for his own good, but he meant well," he said as he moved up to join them. "Anyways, he has decided he won't meddle with your life from now onwards." He turned to Matt, "Well, what are you waiting for? Tell him what you came to say!" he urged Matt to speak up.

Matt sighed as he said reluctantly, "I won't stop you from staying with Mark, if that's what you want."

Jeff blinked, dazed by what he just heard and in the next moment, he squealed and threw his arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Take it easy, Jeff!" Matt gasped out. The hold eased immediately and Jeff giggled. "Sorry, Matty."

Matt quirked a smile at him and nodded, "It's okay. So, I guess I'm forgiven?"

Jeff nodded fervently before grabbing his cheeks and planted a big wet kiss on his lips.

"J..J..Jeff!" Matt spluttered as he wiped at his mouth furiously, "How many times have I told you not to do that!"

Glenn laughed as he said, "You're lucky you're his brother or Mark here would have something to say about that kiss!" He clapped a hand on Mark's shoulder and whispered, "Have you told him how you feel about him yet?"

Mark pushed him away and muttered, "None of your business!" But, he was pleased at the way things had turned out. He didn't want to resort to harsh methods to 'convince' Matt to change his mind.

Glenn thought back to what Shawn had said, about making a commitment and gave him a piece of advice, "Don't wait too long. There are plenty of guys waiting for a crack at him. One of them may win him over before you do. And, one more thing, you owe me one for getting Matt to change his mind!"

Glenn smirked at his surprised look before moving to Jeff's side. "Here Jeff, I thought you might still want it." As he handed over the milkshake, he leaned down and whispered to him. "Mark has something important to tell you. Ask him about it when you're alone."

He snickered at the intimidating look Mark gave him. He was not daunted by it.

"Come on, guys, time to get back. Chris asked me to assist Sean for the next couple of hours, he has a meeting with his band members," he said as he led the way to their vehicle. He decided to drive and asked Mark to toss him the keys.

"Sean seems to be doing pretty well," Matt remarked as he climbed into the front passenger seat, leaving the back seat for Mark and Jeff.

"For the time being, but we have to keep a close watch over him. Chris told me he's getting the tremors and he wants me to dog his every move," Glenn shared the piece of information as he pulled out of the lot.

At the back, Mark shifted and pulled Jeff against him. The boy sighed happily and slurped on his milkshake contentedly. Mark turned to the issue at hand.

"It's going to get worse before he gets better. When his thirst becomes too great for him to bear, he will try to elude you, so you have to be on your guard around him."

"Maybe we should give him something to do, to take his mind off the need to drink. We can't keep him cooped up in his room after the training, even if there's someone with him. He'll be bored," Jeff spoke between slurps.

Mark smiled down at him. "That's a good idea. Do you have any suggestions what we can do to keep him busy?"

Jeff thought carefully before shaking his head, "Not at the moment, but I'm sure if all of us put our heads together, we can come up with something."

"I'm sure we will." Mark lowered his head and whispered in his ear, "You're doing just fine."

A faint blush appeared on Jeff's cheeks at the compliment and he nuzzled against him throughout the ride back.

They found Kurt pacing frantically at the entrance of the building. As they neared him, they were surprised to see him almost on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, patting him sympathetically on the shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Tha..that son of a bitch did it again!" Kurt choked out, fighting back his tears.

Mark nodded discreetly to Glenn and Matt and they took themselves off quietly. "Let's talk in the office," he said, leading the way.

As soon as they were settled on the couch, Kurt poured out his woes. "He broke into my locker and stole my Olympic medals!"

"Are you sure he was the one who took them?" Mark asked with a frown.

"Look at this!" Kurt pulled out the check which Austin gave him earlier and showed it to Mark. "See that?" Mark took it from him and read the message behind it. "He threatened to make me pay! But those medals are irreplaceable! What am I going to do?" he tugged at his hair in exasperation.

"Don't do that!" Jeff pulled his hands away, "Or, you will definitely lose all your hair!"

Kurt sniffed, a tragic look in his eyes. "What am I going to do?" he repeated, looking helplessly at them. His Olympic medals were his most treasured possession. Austin knew where to hit him where it hurt him the most. He would rather lose five grand and still have his medals. The thought that he would never see his beloved medals again caused him to dissolve in tears.

"There, there, we'll find a way to get them back for you," Jeff consoled him as he handed him some tissues.

He blew his nose loudly before looking at them hopefully, "You promise?"

Jeff looked up at Mark pleadingly. He sighed in resignation and said, "Let's go and see Austin now."

They found Austin playing ping pong at the recreation room. He wasn't playing with anyone, but just hitting the ball against the wall.

"Austin, we need to talk!" Mark called out to him as they approached him.

"About what?" he asked, not looking at them as he continued to bat the ball, maintaining a smooth rhythm.

"Did you take Kurt's Olympic medals?" Mark demanded to know.

"What makes you think I would do such a thing?" Austin replied but his eyes continued to follow the ball.

"What was the message you wrote on the check?" Mark gave him a grim look.

Austin caught the return ball and turned to look at Mark. "What do you think I meant?

"You want payback!" Mark glared at him.

Austin's beady eyes met his glare fully. A slow smile crept on his face and he said, "So, what if I did take those damn medals? What are you going to do about it?" he posed him an open challenge.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you. It constitutes as stealing," Jeff spoke up and moved to stand before him. "Those medals mean a lot to Kurt and they're invaluable to him. You should give them back because they mean nothing to you. Why did you take them anyway?"

Austin stared down at Jeff. Jeff remembered Mark's words and stood his ground, meeting his eyes without wavering.

"I took them because I enjoy aggravating him," Austin finally admitted, smirking at the Olympian.

"Son of a bitch, where are my medals?" Kurt got in his face, "Give them back right now!" he demand between clenched teeth.

"I don't have them with me," Austin said nonchalantly, a huge grin on his face.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Austin, but I'm done with your games! Now, go and get those medals and give them back!" Mark was starting to lose his patience.

Austin shrugged his shoulders and turned away from them. He began to hit the ping pong ball again. "Like I said, I don't have them with me." He barked out suddenly with a short laugh and added, "Not anymore!"

Kurt lost his cool and jumped him, screaming at him to return his medals. Both men got into a scuffle and Mark and Jeff tried to pull them apart. Austin swung the bat at Kurt but he ended up hitting Jeff who was standing to one side of him instead. Jeff gasped out in pain, eyes tearing as he held onto the side of his face.

Mark was at his side in an instant. "Let me take a look," he coaxed as he pulled his hand away. His face darkened at the large bruise already forming on the left cheek bone and he slowly turned to the two men who had stopped their skirmish when Jeff got hurt. Everyone knew that the younger Hardy held a special place in the Undertaker's heart and one look at Mark's face told them they were in deep trouble!

"Oh oh," Austin muttered and he took to his heels just as Mark lunged forward. Kurt was not so lucky. He hesitated just a tad too long.

"It wasn't me, it was Austin!" he gasped with the chokehold around his neck.

"Let him go, Mark, it's not his fault." Jeff laid a hand on his arm to placate him. "It doesn't hurt so much now," he assured him but Mark knew he was lying. His cheek bone was beginning to swell and was turning purplish red.

"I'll deal with you and Austin later!" Mark thrust Kurt away and guided Jeff out quickly. "Let's get an ice pack on that bruise."

Kurt rubbed his throat ruefully, wondering why he always got caught in bad situations where Austin was involved. He didn't know what the man's problem was. He seemed to go all the way out to antagonize him every chance he got and he wished he knew why. He felt bad that Jeff got hurt in the scuffle. The kid was so sweet trying to get his medals back for him. He really wanted to go and check on him but Mark's warning to stay away still rang in his head. After pondering, he decided he should at least apologize to Jeff. He would confront Austin later and get back his medals, one way or another.

-ooo-

Waltman was shaking so badly that he couldn't hold a glass without spilling the contents. He looked despairingly up at Glenn who urged him to drink water to quench his dying thirst for alcohol.

"It will get better," Glenn assured him. "Maybe if we go out and do something, it would distract you from the craving. Want to go and check what the others are doing?"

Waltman gave him a small smile and said, "You don't have to pander to me. I know how you hate socializing."

"That may be the case, but I actually want to check on someone. Want to come along?" There was an unmistakable gleam in his eyes.

Against his will, Waltman found his curiosity piqued. "Who do you want to check on?"

But Glenn remained tight-lipped. "Just follow me and you'll find out," he said as he got to his feet.

They left the room which Waltman was sharing with Chris and headed down. Glenn immediately headed outdoors, to the pool area to be precise. It was fairly crowded. He scanned the place quickly and his eyes landed on one Matthew Hardy and the long dark-haired beauty beside him. They were sitting on the deck chairs in their swim wear and chatting amiably.

"Who are we looking for?" Waltman asked, trying to see who Glenn was looking at.

"Sshhh.. " Glenn pulled him behind a tall plant and pointed them out to him. "Matt and Ivory. They just met after lunch and I'm curious to know how they are getting along."

Waltman gave him an incredulous look. "You pulled me down here just so you can pry into other people's business?"

Glenn smirked. "He's my roommate. Now that Jeff is bunking with Mark, I'm stuck with him. I want to know what he's like, his tastes and habits. It makes me feel more comfortable knowing who I'm staying with."

Waltman stared at him as he continued to watch Matt covertly. "You're really weird, you know," he told him.

"I'm not weird, just not sociable. If I'm going to room with him, then I want to know all there is to know about him," Glenn justified his reason for nosing around.

Just then, Waltman heard a familiar laugh. He craned his neck to look for the source and spotted Chris. He was sitting under an umbrella with his back facing him. There was a group of people with him and Waltman guessed they were his band members.

"What are you guys doing?"

Both men turned to see Hunter and Shawn watching them wide-eye with curiosity.

"Glenn's spying on Matt," Waltman informed them in a conspiratorial whisper.

Glenn rolled his eyes before going back to peeking behind the tall plant. Hunter and Shawn looked at each other.

"Huh… may we ask why?" Hunter asked.

Waltman repeated what Glenn told him. Shawn spotted Chris just then and nudged Sean, asking teasingly, "Are you spying on Chris, is that it?"

Sean opened his mouth to insist he wasn't but Shawn shushed him up. "It's okay. You don't need to explain yourself. We understand. In fact, Hunter and I enjoy spying on people. This is how we keep ourselves informed of everyone's business," he said importantly. He looked about, making sure they were out of earshot before whispering, "We were just about to go and spy on Jeff and Mark, but I guess it can wait."

He went up beside Glenn and peeked through the leaves. "What's with Matt and Ivory? How long have they been together? I thought Ivory already has a boyfriend back home. Is Matt trying to win her over?" There was a short pause as Shawn spied on Chris next. "What is he doing over there? Is he seeing someone secretly behind your back? Who are those people? Do you want me to go and check?"

Sean stared at him in bewilderment. So, this was what had been escaping him! All those time while he was fighting his demons, his colleagues were busy knowing everyone's business by engaging in their favorite pastime, spying.

"Get back!" Glenn hissed as he retreated suddenly. "I think they're coming our way!"

The four of them moved back collectively and bumped against Booker and Dustin who were just heading out.

"Watch where you're going!" Booker growled. He eyed them suspiciously. If Hunter and Shawn were there, it meant they were up to no good. "Are you spying on someone?" he asked, studying the not so innocent looks on their faces.

"Hurrah, lucky guess!" Shawn rolled his eyes. "Don't think for a minute that we're letting our guard down! We have an incredible network of spies everywhere! No one, and I mean, no one can spy better than us!" he proclaimed proudly with a puffed chest.

"Ooh… who are you spying on? What's the secret? Come on, tell me the juicy bits!"

Dustin enjoyed gossip fodder just like the next person. He was wearing a terry robe and underneath it, a pair of pink swimming trunks with silver glittering stars on it. Booker was in a silver pair of swim trunks with just a towel slung over his broad shoulders. Both men were rooming together and saw fit to come down for a swim.

"Matt is making his killer move on Ivory and Chris is … huh … what is he doing exactly?" Shawn turned to Hunter with a befuddled look.

"Looks like he's planning for world domination!" Hunter responded with a serious face. "I read his lips and he keeps saying 'king of the world'!"

"Idiots!" Booker muttered as he pushed passed them. He stopped suddenly as a thought struck him and turned back to them, snickering loudly. "I guess when you are gay, you come up a little short up there as well!"

His remark was met with gasps of shock. Glenn walked up to him and stabbed a finger at his chest. "I'm not gay but I resent that remark! Now, apologize or I'll make you!" he threatened him with a fist to his face.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh boy!" Shawn muttered as they came face to face with Chris and members of his rock band, Fozzy. Rich, Dan, Frank and Ryan nodded at them.

"Why don't you introduce your friends to us, Chris? I've been looking forward to meeting them for a while," Rich said.

Chris made the formal introductions and when he came to Sean, he gestured to him to come forward. "This is Sean," and he gave him a peck on the cheek before pulling him close. "He's my life," he said, looking warmly at him.

Sean didn't know whether to laugh or cry, he was deeply touched by Chris' words.

"So, you're the one that Chris keeps talking about," Rich said, giving him a brief smile. "Nice meeting you! Sorry for taking up your man's time but we're done. You can have him back now," he said laughingly.

Mark almost did a roundabout turn when he saw the big group hanging at the entrance to the pool outside. He wanted to spend some quiet time with Jeff and didn't want an audience. He grimaced as he saw Hunter and Shawn, especially not with them hanging around! After treating the swell on Jeff's cheek, his undaunted companion noticed the sunny weather outside and suggested they go for a swim. Jeff thought it would give Mark time to cool off before trying to speak to Austin again. He didn't want another fight to break out.

Mark agreed that a swim was just the thing to calm him down before he deal with Austin again. Kurt already apologized to Jeff and was easily forgiven. He told them that he would take care of Austin himself. His announcement surprised both of them. They were unsure what to make of it but decided to wait and see what he was going to do.

"Mark! Jeff!" Chris called out to them.

It would be rude to walk away and Mark reluctantly went forward with Jeff in tow.

"What happened to your face, Jeff?" Glenn frowned as he touched the bruise gingerly and threw a questioning look at Mark.

"Just an accident," Jeff brushed it aside lightly and turned his attention to Chris' friends. After Chris made the introductions, his band members excused themselves, saying they had to run.

"Looks like a good day for a swim. We'll join you guys in a while," Chris said as he pulled Sean with him to go get changed.

Glenn thought it was a good idea as well and went back up to change, telling his brother he would meet them back at the pool. As Mark and Jeff stepped outside, Hunter and Shawn tagged along to Mark's exasperation. They already wore trunks underneath their beach shorts.

"Hey! There's Matty!" Jeff called out to him, waving to get his attention. He got a return wave and Matt's attention was back on Ivory. Both were now lounging at poolside near the water.

"Oohh… looks like he has a new girlfriend. That will keep him busy for a while!" Jeff giggled. He pulled off his baggy t-shirt and received wolf whistles from Hunter and Shawn. Crossing his arms bashfully across his chest, he glanced to see if Mark would take exception.

"Come here," Mark rasped out and Jeff moved towards him. Mark pulled him down on his lap before sending a glare at Hunter and Shawn. "Aren't you guys here to swim? So, swim!"

Knowing they had plenty of chances to tease them later, they decided to leave them alone for the time being. They stripped down to their trunks and with a yell, jumped in, causing a minor disturbance to the nearby sunbathers who cursed silently at them before hastily moving further away from them.

Thankful for the privacy, Mark fingered the bruise on Jeff's face gingerly and asked, "Does it hurt still?"

Jeff shook his head. "It's just a bruise, nothing serious. Don't get mad with Austin. He didn't mean to hit me, it was an accident."

"I know that, but he intended to hit Kurt with that bat. I would have to take him to task for that," Mark said with a sigh.

He noticed that Austin had been giving Kurt a hard time lately. It seemed he was deliberately goading him into action, like he enjoyed getting a rise out of him. He didn't understand the reason behind it, and until he figured out what was going on, Austin was going to keep pushing Kurt to his limits and he would have to deal with the repercussions. It wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"He is a difficult person to deal with," Jeff frowned. "I don't understand his motive for taking Kurt's medals, but maybe if we talk to him nicely, he will give them back."

Mark gave him a half smile. "You seem very optimistic that he'll come around, but I'm not so sure about that. In fact, I think he's going to give Kurt more aggravations."

Jeff shook his head at that thought, but decided he didn't want to discuss that right now. They came down to swim!

"Let's not talk about work. We're here to enjoy ourselves. Come on, let's get into the pool!" he said eagerly. He got up from Mark's lap and quickly drew off his knee length beach shorts, revealing a pair of short black and white trunks. Mark gazed appreciatively at his taut ass but was rudely awakened by a slap to the back of his head.

"Pervert!" Glenn said laughingly even when Mark moved threateningly towards him. His next move surprised Mark. He grabbed Jeff and jumped into the water with him.

"Try and get your little lamb from me," Glenn taunted his brother. Jeff squealed, covering his head when Mark dived in after them. Glenn laughed as he thrashed about in the pool with Jeff in his arms as Mark chased them down. Mark almost got to them till Hunter got into the action. "Give him to me!" he shouted and when Glenn tossed Jeff to him, he took off with him slung over his shoulder, laughing like a hyena. Even Matt joined in the fun. Ivory had already taken off, claiming she had to meet up with the other girls. He found it amusing to see the Undertaker chasing down his colleagues for his baby brother. Booker watched idly, shaking his head at their foolish behavior but he couldn't keep the grin creeping in. Shawn and Dustin egged everyone on with their shouts of encouragement.

Jeff was enjoying himself, even though it was at Mark's expense. He loved that Mark tried to get him back and wondered what Mark felt for him. In spite of their sexual relationship, he still wasn't sure if Mark wanted anything more than a mentor-student relationship with him. Even if it was just that, he hoped it would lead to something more. He never regretted losing his virginity to Mark. Mark was a wonderful lover and friend. He was considerate yet passionate, tender yet rough. He knew exactly how to please him and that spoke volumes. Some of his friends who had relationships told him how their partners thought only of themselves instead of considering their needs. Jeff counted himself fortunate to have Mark as his lover, but for how long? Mark didn't indicate that he was interested in a long-term relationship.

Jeff found himself tossed to his brother. Matt caught him but stumbled and Mark dove after him. Matt panicked and dropped Jeff. "You can have him, just don't hurt me!" and swam to safety, amidst laughter and taunts from his counterparts. Their boisterousness actually drove a lot of people away from the pool. They were seen leaving, looking none too happy. But, it worked in Mark's favor. He pulled a giggly Jeff protectively into his arms, disregarding the curious looks cast at them by the minor few.

"I'll make them pay for their insolence! And as for you, why are you collaborating with them against me? I look like a fool chasing you around while everyone is laughing at me," Mark scolded him but he was smiling.

"But, I like it when you're chasing me. It makes me feel desirable," Jeff put his arms around his neck and giggled.

"I guess I can't be angry with you then, because you are, indeed, very desirable!" The timbre of Mark's voice had turned a few shades huskier as he gazed down at him with half hooded eyes. Jeff's breath hitched at that look and his whole body tingled with anticipation.

They were watched by several pairs of attentive eyes at poolside. Glenn spoke first.

"I'm going to stand by my call and say those two are in love with each other." He looked very pleased with himself.

"I agree with you but why doesn't Mark say something to cement their relationship?" Shawn asked, leaning against Hunter with a soft sigh as he watched the two lovebirds cuddle in the middle of the pool.

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll get to it soon. He seems to be biding his time," Glenn commented thoughtfully. "Both of them are unattached, but he's holding back for a reason."

"Maybe he just wants Jeff to be sure about his own feelings. Maybe, he thinks that Jeff is not ready for a commitment yet, he's so young," Hunter pointed out as he wrapped his arms around Shawn, cuddling him.

"Whatever his reason, I just hope Jeff doesn't end up hurt if things don't work out." Matt still couldn't help worrying. He liked Mark, but, so many things could go wrong.

"Hey guys! Why aren't you swimming?" Chris came up to them, holding hands with Waltman.

Shawn grinned and spoke tongue-in-cheek, "Mark's doing his courtship dance and we're giving him plenty of room to display his peacock feathers and clucked around his mate."

Everyone guffawed as they looked up to see the couple. They were climbing out of the pool and heading towards the deck chairs. As Jeff bent over for the towel, they hooted and whistled. Mark frowned at them but Jeff playfully wriggled his ass at them before settling down next to Mark to doze under the sun.

"Damn! He has a fine ass!" Hunter defended himself almost immediately when Shawn gave him a crossed look. "I'm just saying! No harm done!"

Chris couldn't pull his gaze away and Waltman noticed. "Chris?" It jolted him and he had the decency to look embarrassed and muttered an apology.

As they got into the pool, Waltman wondered if Chris had more than a passing fancy for the younger Hardy. And if that was so, where would that leave him? He suddenly felt an incredible urge to find a bar and drink.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

_A big thank you to the following beautiful people! _

_blackslayer14, Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, redsandman99 – You could be right about Austin taking a fancy to Kurt. We shall see if it's true. _

_KakashiXIrukaLover – I'm still unsure about the angle with Glenn and Matt, and Mark will get to telling Jeff soon, I think. LOL_

_everfaraway – Welcome to my crack site! I'm glad you like my main characters. Great to know that Mark is a really nice guy in real life. I'm looking forward to reading your first wrestling fic!_

_Infection13 – Spying is everyone's favorite pastime, including Glenn's. He's no longer a recluse. The brothers have brought him out of his shell. As to whether Chris has feelings for Jeff, we shall see. _

_TheVampireLucinda – Thank you! I feel honored that you're following this story. I saw Jeff in a skirt in a photoshoot and he looked fabulous! _

_takerslady – You're right on all counts. I'm still not sure about the angle with Glenn and Matt though, and Booker is … mouthy. Looks like Sean has a lot on his plate. Let's see if he can rope in Chrissy boy. _

_FortheLoveofWrestling – Yes, Chris loves a sweet thing and Mark and Jeff are a match made in heaven! _

_Jade – Thank you, glad you like the story!_

_takers dark lover – You're among the majority who thinks that Austin actually has a thing going for Kurt. We shall see if it's true. No problem, take your time to read when you can. Knowing you're still following is what's important. _

_NeroAnne - I would love to work in a bitch fight with Sean and Jeff, but no promises. _

_SomeoneOnTheEarth – He will get to that in due time, just not so soon._

_tanya2byour21 – Ho ho! Great idea! Hmm… I'll look into it._

-ooo-

Chapter 17

"So, how are you and Ivory getting along?" Glenn asked as they browsed through the racks of books. They were currently in a bookstore. Glenn wanted to get a few more books as he was an avid reader and since Matt had nothing going on, he decided to tag along.

As he picked up a book at random, Matt said, "Everything's going great! She's great company!" He paused before asking, "I hope you don't mind me asking but I've never seen you out with any female, don't you like them?"

"I like them alright but they're afraid of me," Glenn shrugged casually.

It had been that way since he was young and he had grown used to their adverse reaction to him. It didn't matter to him because he was content with his books, but lately, he hadn't been reading much since he got roped into babysitting duties by Mark. He didn't mind it at all because he really liked Jeff who kept him entertained with his quirkiness, and there was Matt whom he had grown accustomed to having around because of Jeff. Now, that Mark was able to take over watchdog duties 24/7 because he and Jeff were sharing a room, he found himself spending time with Matt instead. And on top of his voluntary work in watching Waltman, he was kept really busy.

"I don't think so. You're not giving them a chance to get to know you. Tell you what, if I can get Ivory to go out on a date, I'll ask her to bring someone along and we can double-date," Matt suggested.

"I don't know," Glenn looked uncertain. It had been forever since he had gone out with the opposite sex and he wouldn't know what to say.

But Matt assured him, "I know everything there is to know about women, so just leave everything to me! I'll fix us up with dates and let you know." He patted him on the back, "I promise you will have a good time!"

"We'll see." Glenn decided there was no harm giving it a try. He could always go back to reading if dating didn't work out.

"Hey, is that Shawn and Hunter over there?" Glenn noticed the notorious pair browsing at the other end of the bookstore and approached them.

"I should have known!" he smirked as he saw they were in the adult section. "So, you guys picking up porn literature now?" he snickered, noticing the books in their hands.

"Well … if you must know, yes. We're actually giving this to Jeff," Shawn said gleefully, showing him a book with graphic illustrations in it.

"What!" Matt quickly came forward to take a look at the book in question. He gasped when he flipped through the pages and saw the graphic pictures. "Oh no, you don't! This will corrupt his mind!" and he returned it to the shelf.

"Hey! I want to buy it for him!" Shawn removed it from the shelf and hugged it towards his chest protectively. "Stop being a meathead!" he pouted at him. "I'm trying to help make his sex life interesting. You may not like it but it's not your choice, so … scram!" he wriggled his fingers at him to go away.

"Oh my God! My baby brother is taking advice from you two?" Matt asked with total disbelief on his face.

"And exactly what do you mean by that?" Hunter gave him a menacing look and Glenn snickered at Matt's sudden discomfort.

"Huh… I mean …" He knew if he made any disparaging remark, he could end up hurt. "I'm just saying Jeff's too young to know this hardcore stuff," he said lamely.

Shawn smirked as he retorted, "Jeff's dealing with Mark. He's going to need the hardcore stuff, so deal with it!"

Glenn guffawed at the expression on Matt's face, it was precious! Matt was trying hard to keep away the visuals of a huge Mark playing with a diminutive Jeffro doll every which way. What else could he think? Mark was huge by all standards and Jeff was this innocent, wide-eyed greenhorn, soon to be introduced to perverse sex by these bad boys!

"Relax," Glenn assured him, "Mark knows how to take it easy on him, but it would be interesting to know what Jeff can pick up from these guys. They know how to keep their relationship fresh."

"You know, you should be glad we're sharing our extensive knowledge with your brother," Shawn stabbed his finger at Matt's chest pointedly. "We don't normally share our secrets with just anyone, but we're making an exception here because we really like Jeff! We want him to know all there is to know about pleasing a big guy like Mark to keep him happy!"

"Yeah! You should thank us for our generosity!" Hunter nodded fervently. "It's not like you're of any help to Jeff because you only know bitch-sex. Man-sex is different. It requires that special touch and technique and we aim to educate Jeff so he knows how to receive Mark well and won't get hurt when he rough-houses him, and yet, be able to partake in the pleasures of the flesh."

At the look of aghast on Matt's face, Hunter pointed his finger at him. "See? I knew you have no understanding of what we're talking about! So, why don't you run along and leave this to the experts. We'll see you guys around."

He turned to his partner, "Come on Shawn, let's take a look at those naughty videos and see if they're any good."

The two men moved away eagerly, leaving Glenn to attend to the older Hardy who was freaking out.

"Calm down now!" Glenn ordered when Matt insisted that Jeff go back to rooming with him. "Mark is a big guy but he will never hurt Jeff. We would know if he gets too rough, it will show but it won't happen."

"How can you be sure of that? I mean, you're his brother, you'll take his side!"

"I maybe his brother but I would never allow him to hurt the little squirt. You should know that by now!" Glenn snapped at him. He was tired of Matt's always trying to run his brother's life. He swore that if Matt interfered in any way, he would chain him up until he learned his lesson.

Matt still looked anxious and Glenn decided to change the subject.

"I hope Vince makes the right decision regarding Bradshaw. I don't want guys like him around and I seriously doubt anyone here would accept him among us after what he did."

An hour ago, Vince contacted Mark and told him he wanted to see him and Jeff about Bradshaw. He mentioned casually on the phone that Bradshaw was out on bail which he had posted himself. Mark had blown a gasket then and Glenn prayed that he wouldn't do anything rash, like putting the Chairman's head on the chopping board. Mark was calm when dealing with crises but he doubted he would take this lightly since Jeff was involved. Rape, or, in this case, attempted rape should not be condoned and he felt strongly that there shouldn't be any room for compromise with Bradshaw.

"Do you think Vince will take him back?" Matt asked worriedly. Why would Vince want to talk to Mark and Jeff unless it was to ask them to give Bradshaw another chance? There was no other reason for that call, he was sure of it!

Glenn sighed. His instincts told him that call did not bode well. "We'll just have to wait for Mark and Jeff to come back and find out the outcome."

-ooo-

Austin thought he heard someone singing outside his room. He had been lying low since the incident, hoping Mark would cool down by the time he next showed his face. But, he knew that Mark would drop by for a visit sooner than later. He grimaced at the ungodly singing coming from outside.

"Whoever the hell it is ought to be shot for raising the dead!" he muttered as he pulled his door open to investigate. And there and behold! It was none other than Kurt sitting on the floor next to his door, slaughtering the evergreen, 'Even Now' only he knew how.

When he saw Austin, he jumped to his feet. "Give me back my medals!" he demanded, his blue eyes flashing with determination. Come hell and high waters, he was going to get back his medals from the rattlesnake even if he had to throttle it out of him!

Austin smirked. "I told you that I don't have them with me anymore. Weren't you listening?"

"I don't know what games you're playing at and I'm not interested! If you don't hand me my medals, I'll hound you till you do!

Austin's eyes twinkled with amusement. "So, what you're saying is that you won't leave me alone till I return those cheap trinkets to you?"

"They are not cheap, they're priceless!" Kurt yelled. "And you got that right, buster! I'll hound you day and night until you give them back!"

"You do that then, cos' I don't have them with me," and he closed the door quickly before Kurt could force his way in.

"Damn it, Austin! I'll make sure you regret this moment! You hear?" Kurt pounded at his door, yelling at him.

Austin chuckled to himself as he listened at the door, frowning suddenly when he didn't hear departing footsteps. And the next moment, he heard Kurt singing very off-keyed again. He groaned, even he didn't sound that bad!

Two minutes went by … five minutes … eight and finally at the tenth minute, Austin pulled on his 3:16 cap and opened the door. Before Kurt could get to his feet, he walked briskly towards the lift. He heard him following him close behind.

"Give them back!" Kurt called as he dogged him step for step.

"I don't have them!" Austin said as he waited for the lift.

"Then tell me where they are!"

Austin turned to him, "I can't do that. It would defeat the whole purpose of playing this game."

"Son of a bitch! I told you I'm not playing any of your games! Now, tell me where my medals are, or … or I'll do something really bad!" Kurt threatened him.

"Oh yeah? What you're going to do? Shoot me?" Austin got in his face. "You don't have it in you! As a matter of fact, I would like to see you do something bad for a change."

A wicked thought struck him and he sneered. "I tell you what. If you do something really, really bad and it impresses me, I will consider giving you back your medals."

It was too good an opportunity to dismiss, but Kurt needed some surety that Austin kept his word. As the lift doors opened and Charles and his men walked out, he grabbed the leader.

"Charlie, I need a favor. I want you to stand as my witness that Austin here will return my Olympic medals to me if I do something spectacularly wrong to impress him. Is that it?" he addressed Austin and he nodded before saying, "Impress me, Mister Olympic hero," before entering the lift and taking his leave.

Kurt rubbed his hands gleefully. He would finally get his Olympic medals back! He realized that Charles and his men were giving him bewildered looks.

"Oh … thanks Charlie! I'll buy you a drink once my medals are safely returned to me!" and he took off, going in search of the wise ones. He knew exactly who to approach for help. Shawn and Hunter were the best when it came to doing bad stuff. They could give him some ideas as to what he could do to impress the Texas rattlesnake.

-ooo-

Sean closed his eyes, trying to steer his thoughts away from the urge to drink, and that he might lose Chris. He was in Chris' room, with Big Show this time. Show was munching on chips, chuckling at the cartoon show. He had arrived with two jumbo bags, one filled with assorted snacks and the other, probably about a dozen bottles of sodas. He offered to share them with Sean who declined kindly. Sean finally gave up on napping and sat up.

"Is the t.v. too loud?" Show asked, suddenly made aware that he was being inconsiderate while Sean was trying to rest.

"No, it's fine. I'm just restless."

Show turned off the set and faced him. He popped several chips into his mouth and spoke as he crunched on them, "I'm here to listen if you need to talk. I can tell something's bothering you."

Sean sighed. What had he got to lose anyway? He knew that if he allowed his thoughts to fester, they would just eat into him and he would go back to the bottle within a blink of an eye.

"I … I'm afraid that I will lose control and go back to the way I was."

He still lacked the confidence that he could kick the habit, even with the overwhelming support he was getting from his colleagues.

Show nodded. "I can understand your anxiety, but this is only the first day after the meeting. You have to learn to take baby steps, it's just like dieting. I'm trying to lose some weight because the extra weight is not good for my joints. My doctor says to lose seventy-five pounds and that is a lot of weight! He tells me to do it slowly but keep at it. So, do what I do, I tell myself to lose a pound a week and I don't want to think that I can't do it. I just take each day as it comes, cutting back just a little each day. See those?" he pointed to the large pile of snacks on the bed, "I deliberately left out the chocolates and I know by the end of the week, I will lose that one pound! So, my advice to you is to take one day at a time. If you have the urge to drink, replace that urge by eating or drinking a soda or whatever, or, do something to take your mind off it. We're all here to give you the moral support."

Sean smiled appreciatively, "Thank you," he said, actually feeling better than he was a few minutes ago.

"No problem. Is there anything else you want to talk about? I'm a pretty good listener," Show grinned as he crunched on more chips.

It wasn't something he wanted to discuss with anyone because it would reveal how insecure he felt about Chris' feelings for him. Show and Chris got along fabulously and he wasn't sure if he would tatty tale on him. He sighed, what was he thinking? These people took personal time off to watch over him. He should have faith in them and he desperately needed advice.

"Show, I've a personal problem and I'm not sure if you can help. But, maybe talking about it might help because you actually made me feel better," he began.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. You have a problem, just spit it out and we can put our heads together to solve it," Show spoke kindly.

"Okay, it's like this. You know about me and Chris, right?"

Show nodded.

"The thing is, I just can't help noticing the interest Chris has for Jeff."

It was out, and he was surprised to see Show breaking into a grin.

"Sean, haven't you noticed? Jeff's with Mark. There's no way the kid will go with Chris!"

At Sean's dubious look, he said, "Come on, we're talking about the Undertaker here! Need I say more?"

Sean broke into a grin. Show had a point, but ….

"I know, but what if Chris tries to …"

Show interrupted him.

"Unless he has a death wish, Chris will not do anything foolish to rile Mark. If he wants to ogle the kid, let him! There's no harm in that. Mark will be there to keep an eye on things. You just focus on getting yourself well and leave it to Mark to deal with Chris, if he gets out of line." He winked at him and added, "I'll help."

Sean laughed and it was a welcoming sight and sound.

Show beamed at him and said, "Sometimes, all you need to do is to talk it out with your friends and like I always say, there's always a solution to every problem. So, anything else you need help with, you just come find me."

He pulled open another packet of chips and offered it to Sean, "You want some?"

And this time, Sean leaned forward to help himself. "Thanks Show, for everything!"

He had never felt that good for a long time.

-ooo-

Mark was in a bad mood and everyone made sure to stay out of his way. The only one who dared to approach him was Glenn. He found out from him Vince's decision; Bradshaw was given a second chance. Bradshaw was unable to wrestle because of his broken hand but Vince wanted Mark to put him to good use. He told Mark not to make it harder than necessary on Bradshaw. "Do what you will with him, but he's staying on." That was Vince's precise words. He didn't want to elaborate when Mark pushed him for an explanation as to why he was sympathetic towards Bradshaw. Mark threatened to have Jeff press charges against Bradshaw if he insisted on putting him back on the roster and that was when Vince pulled Jeff aside and told him that everyone made mistakes and being a good Christian, he should see it in his heart to forgive Bradshaw for his foolishness. He appealed to him to give the man another chance and Jeff had foolishly agreed, much to Mark's chagrin.

"What the hell is Vince thinking?" Glenn fumed. "We don't need a homophobe in our midst! It's the last thing we need! The others are not going to like this!" he said grimly.

"It's taken out of our hands, there's nothing we can do."

Mark sighed heavily before sitting on the bed and rubbed his temples. He had a headache and the throbbing pain was worsening.

"Jeff looks upset," Glenn pointed out, frowning at the thought. "Did you …"

And Mark let out another sigh before nodding, "Yeah, I was kind of harsh on him. I was angry with him for agreeing to Vince's suggestion and I shouted at him. It's not his fault and I was out of line," he admitted grudgingly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and apologize to him and make him smile again!"

Glenn started to push Mark towards the adjoining door, but his brother slapped him away. "Stop pushing me! I'll get there myself!"

He opened the door to find Jeff lying in bed, hugging the pink panther toy, and sniffling. Matt was trying to comfort him with soothing words.

"Matt, can I have a moment with Jeff?"

Matt hesitated before getting up. He placed a kiss on top of Jeff's head before joining Glenn next door, closing the door behind him to give them privacy.

Mark sat on the bed beside Jeff.

"I'm really sorry for shouting at you. I was just so angry that Bradshaw got away with just a slap on the hand."

The sniffles stopped, indicating that Jeff was listening to him. Mark continued.

"It really bugs me that Vince wants him back on the roster, knowing that you were his target and you're still going to be his target. I think the only way I can assure your safety is to put that crazy bastard in chains and locked him in some dark dungeon and let the rats and cockroaches feast on him! Or, I can zap him with electricity and turn him into a mindless Frankenstein and make him do all our chores so we can go out and boogie all night!"

It worked. Jeff giggled but he still kept his face hidden against the stuffed panther. Mark lay down and wrapped his arms around him.

"Forgive me? I'll do anything just to see you smile again ... even if I have to dance naked around the room," he added the last part reluctantly.

And to his relief, Jeff turned towards him. His eyes were slightly red as he looked at him anxiously. "You're not angry with me anymore?" he asked in a small voice.

"I shouldn't be angry with you in the first place. None of this is your fault. I just lost my temper and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry, Jeff, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's okay, I understand how you feel. You feel that Bradshaw is getting off lightly and there's no justice, but that's fine with me, Mark. I know how hard you fought to protect me, I appreciate everything you're doing but let's do this Mister McMahon's way and who knows, maybe Bradshaw will change for the better."

"Like hell he will!" Mark muttered under his breath and winced as the headache intensified.

"What's wrong, Mark?" Jeff noticed his discomfort and discarded his panther in favor of reaching out to him. He cupped his cheek lightly and asked, "Are you unwell?"

"A bad headache," Mark told him, giving him a smile as he held his palm against his cheek. The concern on Jeff's face touched him.

"Here, lie on your stomach and I'll give you a massage. You're too tense."

Jeff started to work out the tight knots bunched on his shoulders, around his neck and down his back. He asked him to turn back over and massaged his temples. Mark had his eyes closed and Jeff could tell he was more relaxed compared to a few minutes ago. After several minutes had passed, Mark opened his eyes and grabbed his hands and pulled him down to lie on top of him.

"You're good with your hands and I'm feeling so much better. How about we try my technique of releasing tension?" and he kissed Jeff with a hunger which was returned with equal fervor.

Clothes were lost quickly and Mark lost no time in preparing Jeff for penetration. All he had was his spit because they weren't in their room but it had to do. For once, he wanted to take it to Jeff rough, to indulge in his animalistic instinct to just fuck without giving thought to anything but satisfying the lust, the hunger, and released his pent up frustrations. However, he reminded himself that Jeff wasn't ready for rough play. He didn't want to frighten him with that side of him that wanted rough, raw sex occasionally, what one would normally term, a good fuck.

Having stretched Jeff sufficiently, he poised over him and with a hard thrust, buried himself fully into him.

"Mark!" Jeff gasped as he was stuffed to fullness with his generous girth and length. He couldn't help but moaned when Mark moved with sudden urgency, thrusting long and hard with deep strokes. He could sense his impatience and went along with it, relishing the slow burn pooling in his insides and spreading out from his groin. He arched eagerly to take Mark deeper even though he was already buried all the way deep into his hot core. Mark sensed his hunger and decided to take it to the next level.

"Jeff!" he rasped out as he continued to plunge into him, maintaining an even rhythm. "How do you want me?"

When he didn't get a reply but he heard the desperate keening in his voice, he pushed down hard and ground his hips against him teasingly, keeping his face close to his.

"Tell me how you like to be taken!" he growled out as he continued to taunt him with the seductive grind of his hips.

Jeff panted harshly. He was clinging desperately to Mark with his arms and legs all wrapped tightly around him. Even though Mark was buried deep into him, it still wasn't deep enough for him. He still wanted him to go deeper, so deep that he could taste him at the back of this throat. He whimpered helplessly as he tried every way possible to get him to go deeper, his gleaming body pressed tightly against him.

"You want me to fuck you hard?" Mark licked at his lips teasingly before molding their mouths together. He kissed him so hard he bruised his lips but Jeff was relentless. He matched his hunger with an equal, biting down on his lip in the haze of lust and drawing blood. Mark hissed in pain but it only made him harder and hungrier than he ever thought was possible.

_So, he likes it rough!_ And without hesitation, drew out and plunged into him frenetically. The bed protested as the headboard slammed hard against the wall, the sounds resounding around the room, accompanied by harsh pants and frantic wails. Mark felt the warm fluid flowing over his cock and knew Jeff was torn and bleeding, but he didn't let up. Several more hard blinding thrusts and he felt Jeff's muscles clinched tightly around him and with an animal wail frozen on his lips, Jeff came so hard his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out. With a feral growl, Mark followed and shot his load. He finally pulled out, gulping for air as he patted Jeff on his cheeks to rouse him. Jeff's eyes fluttered as he came into consciousness and Mark pulled him against him with a sigh of relief.

"Sweetling, are you alright?"

Jeff moaned and finally opened his eyes. It took him a while to register where he was and he asked in a weak raspy voice, "What happened?"

Mark chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips and informed him, "You blacked out."

Jeff blinked several times, trying to come to terms with what just happened.

"It's okay. Just lie down while I run a hot bath for you. I'll be right back."

Mark got up to go to the bathroom. Jeff heard the water running and in a few minutes, Mark came back out and lifted him from the bed.

"Let's soak in the tub for a while. It will do both of us good."

As soon as they heard their brothers in the bathroom, Glenn and Matt went back to their own room. They thought that Mark and Jeff would want to change and maybe, take a nap after a bath. But when Matt went to sit on his bed, he froze.

A bloodcurdling yell was heard on the whole floor. Shortly after, Matt was heard pounding at the bathroom door, screaming at Mark that he wanted to go back to rooming with his brother.

-ooo—

I'm a huge rock fan and would like to share this kickass Jeff Hardy video with you. Song is by Saliva – Survival of the Sickest. Check it out on my channel. The video was done by DXVince07 back in Nov 2006 and is my all time favorite. **youtube .com/user/jeffervescence?feature=mhum**

For those of you who haven't seen the Kurt/Austin angle way back in WWF, you may want to check out the video below. It'll give you a rough idea on the relationship between them. There are videos on Austin throwing Kurt's medals into the river and Kurt's revenge. You can check them out in my channel under Favorites. **youtube .com/watch?v=HSxyy_M9Pf8**

Enjoy!

Reviews are appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Much love to everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much for your support!

-ooo-

Chapter 18

Glenn was trying to hold back his laughter but was failing miserably. He managed to drag Matt out of the room before Mark came charging out and bashed his skull in for yelling threats at him while he was in the bathroom with Jeff. They were in the waiting area at the hotel lobby and it was approaching evening. His body quaked silently and loud snorts finally escaped him when Matt sent him an infuriating glare in his direction.

"So, you find it amusing that my brother bleeds on my bed like he's having his period! Are you going to just sit there, or are you going to talk to Mark about the way he has been abusing my baby brother?" Matt's eyes flashed with annoyance.

Glenn took in several deep breaths to compose himself before saying, "I think you're mistaken about what just happened. Mark is not abusing Jeff in any way. What we just witnessed is the culmination of heightened lust and probably pent-up frustrations," he enlightened him.

"I don't care what you call it, he made my brother bleed!" Matt yelled and several passer-bys turned their heads curiously in their direction.

"Keep it down, will you? I'm sure you don't want people to hear the intimate exploits of our brothers," but his warning came a tad too late.

"Mark made Jeff bleed? When?" Shawn's eyes were agog with excitement as he dropped eagerly on the couch beside Matt while Hunter scrambled to sit on the armrest with a look of anticipation on his face. Matt but groaned at their presence. He was sure the news would spread like wild fire before the day was through! Shawn and Hunter were the notorious gossip mongers in the company.

"Come on, Matt, out with it! Is Jeff really bleeding, like from his hole?" Shawn pestered him to reveal the juicy details but Matt got out of his seat, preparing to leave.

Glenn pulled him back down and said, "If you're thinking of going back upstairs to give Mark hell, think again. He's not going to take lightly to your accusations and I might warn you he's not in a very good mood. Well … that was before him and Jeff got together," he grinned. "But, it's better to be safe than sorry. I suggest you leave them alone for a couple of hours and then, if you still want, you can go talk to him, but it's at your own risk."

"So now it's just me alone, huh? I thought you said you'll back me up and talk to Mark if he gets rough with Jeff? What happened to that promise?" Matt shot him an accusing look.

"I've been trying to tell you that what just happened is not an issue! They were just rough-housing, that was all," Glenn tried again to reassure him.

Shawn was following their conversation, cocking his head, from Matt to Glenn and back again. He finally said, "Listening to the bits and pieces, I gather that Mark was overzealous, or, he had just unleashed the animal within him and roughed Jeff up just a little bit. Is that the problem?"

Matt nodded forlornly before perking up suddenly. Maybe Shawn or Hunter could talk to Mark for him? He didn't know where to begin as the topic was something he was uncomfortable and unfamiliar with. It would be awkward and embarrassing for him to discuss such things with Mark. But, the words coming from Shawn's mouth next dashed his hopes and he felt more exasperated than ever.

"That is so hot!" Shawn gushed before turning to Hunter. "When was the last time we went wild and got rough?"

Hunter shrugged and said, "We could go upstairs now and I can pop you unprepared and make you scream till you're hoarse and you can rake your nails down my back as I fuck you dry, if that's what you want."

Matt shuddered as he rubbed on his arms, trying to lose the goose pimples. "Please! I don't really need to hear that!" he said as Glenn guffawed loudly.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you!" Kurt plopped down on a seat next to them and appealed to Shawn and Hunter desperately.

"I really need your help! Austin stole my Olympic gold medals and he said he would return them to me only if I do something dreadful to impress him. I need you to give me some ideas because I don't know the first thing about stuff like that."

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other with mouths agape with wonder. It wasn't everyday people came to them for advice, and especially on how to do terrible, terrible things. Did they hear him wrong?

Shawn put a finger in his ear and moved it around, trying to unblock it. "Did you just ask us to advise you on the terrible, dreadful things you can do to impress Stone Cold, just so you can get your precious gold medals back?"

Kurt nodded fervently, "Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

Shawn's eyes lit up like the fourth of July as Hunter chortled with glee.

"Hell no, of course it's not too much trouble!" Shawn assured him quickly. "We feel so honored that you thought of coming to us and we're always glad to help all those in need! Damn, this has been a jolly good day for us, Hunter! This is better than waiting on Jeff to tell us what naughty things Mark is doing to him! I was so looking forward to that but Kurt here needs our immediate attention, and by golly, he's going to get all the help he needs!"

He got up and addressed Glenn and Matt in a serious manner. "Excuse us gentlemen while we adjourn to our quarters to confer in privacy. This is a matter of utmost urgency and we have devious plans to make! Please send our apologies to Jeff and tell him we will meet him for dinner."

He turned back to his partners in crime. "Come on, men, we have plenty of work to do! To our battle station!"

Matt and Glenn watched them hurry off with stupefied expressions on their faces.

"Di… did you heard what he just said?" Matt spluttered with indignation as he found his voice.

"Every single word of it!" Glenn wore a grim expression on his face. He finally came to a decision.

"We better alert Mark and Jeff to what's going on!" he said getting to his feet. As much as he hated barging on his brother when he was having such a wonderful time with Jeff, his instincts told him they were facing a crisis. "You can never tell with those two, how bad a situation can get and Kurt is gullible enough to do whatever they tell him to do."

"I'm not talking about that! I'm referring to what Shawn said about Jeff!" Matt gasped suddenly as a thought struck him. "Those sick perverts! They are just feeding off their own sick fantasies about him by getting him to reveal his sexual escapades to them! They are raping his mind and Jeffro doesn't even know it! I have to warn him about them!"

-ooo-

Waltman munched on the cookies, which Big Show had graciously left behind for him with a few bottles of soda, while peering over Chris' shoulder. He was trying to see what he was doing.

"There, it's all finished!" Chris said as he lay down his pencil. He had done a sketch and on closer inspection, Waltman realized he was doing a cover for his band.

"Is that for your new album?" he asked as he munched on another cookie. It seemed that eating helped to keep his mind off the urge to drink somewhat. And having Chris with him helped tremendously.

Chris nodded and looked up at him, "The guys came up with the idea and I thought I'll sketch it out for them to take a look. Like it?"

Waltman studied the drawing critically. "It looks okay but not fantastic" and at the frown he received from Chris, he added quickly, "Maybe you should get a second opinion, I'm not a good judge of stuff like that."

Chris gave his sketch another good look before sighing. "You're right. I need to get a professional to do it." He got up to stretch and look at his watch. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Sean, I didn't realize I have been at it for two hours! You must be hungry," looking at him guiltily.

"It's okay, I've been eating non-stop. Show left me a bag of cookies and they're keeping me full and taking my thoughts from drinking. Want some?" he offered the bag to him but Chris shook his head and said, "I'll get fat on those! Come on, let's go get some decent food. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything's fine, I'm easy," Waltman said as he pulled on a jacket. He was looking forward to going out for a breath of fresh air. "Do you want to invite Show along?" He would like his new found friend to join them. The big guy put him at ease and boosted his morale and he really enjoyed his company.

"Sure! Let's go get him and see if some of the others are interested to join us for some Chinese. The more the merrier," Chris said as he opened the door.

As they headed out, Waltman prayed that Jeff wouldn't be invited to go along.

-ooo-

Mark studied his face as he slept. He took note of his fine features; the sharply angled brows, the long angular nose, long lashes that lay pretty over closed lids, hiding those gullible dark emeralds that he could spend hours on end gazing into, and that mouth. He reached out and thumbed the bottom lip gently before leaning down to press a kiss against his mouth. He watched as the lashes fluttered before eyes opened to reveal the dark green sea with speckled golden rays within.

"Hey," Jeff greeted him sheepishly as he stretched to his full length and purred in contentment when Mark pulled him in closer.

"Did I hurt you?" Mark asked as he tucked a blonde lock of hair behind his ear while looking down at him.

Jeff shook his head but the two roses of bloom on his cheeks did not escape his eyes. "I'm fine," he said bashfully, burying his face against his chest.

Mark lifted his chin so their eyes could meet. "Don't be afraid to tell me if I'm too rough. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable when we are together."

"You didn't hurt me," Jeff said earnestly and Mark knew he was telling the truth.

He smiled and leaning closer, asked gently, "So, you enjoyed it?" and was amused to see him blush but Jeff nodded his affirmation.

"I'm glad. There is so much I can teach you," Mark murmured, tingling with anticipation and was pleased when Jeff responded shyly, "I … I would like that," and his voice grew a tad softer as he added somewhat awkwardly, "I want to learn how to please you."

"You're doing a great job so far." Mark was slowly becoming aroused. Jeff's alluring innocence and eagerness to please captivated him. His big hands moved to touch him, seeking out his secret places. After the soak in the tub, he had dried Jeff and himself off and carried his worn out pup to the bed. They had been napping naked under the covers.

Jeff gasped and squirmed as those big hands roamed his body. He shivered deliciously at how easily Mark could set his senses on fire. Mark lifted his hips and urged him to turn around to lie on his stomach. He climbed over him and pulling his hair to one side, started nibbling on his neck, slowly working his way down. He kissed and caressed every inch of his back, taking pleasure in the delightful mewls escaping him and the way Jeff was willing him to take him by pushing his body back ardently against him. Mark finally played with him enough. He pulled open his drawer and drew out a tube of lube. Rubbing a generous portion over his thick length, he lifted Jeff's hips and spread his legs and slowly pushed in.

Jeff's body shivered uncontrollably as Mark filled him. He was so huge and he just loved how he felt within him. Mark started to move and he cried out as his cockhead brushed against his prostate, sending pleasurable shock waves through his body. And he felt Mark's hand holding him in a tight grip, pumping him vigorously in time with his thrusts. Jeff wailed as he came and he felt the warmth of Mark's seeds filling him the next moment. Both men were still recovering from their copulation when they heard several raps on their door. Mark muttered dire threats under his breath before pulling on a pair of sweat pants and heading to get the door. Jeff slipped underneath the covers, wishing for whoever was at the door to go away. He was content with staying in with Mark and was hoping to get a chance to ask him. Glenn said Mark had something important to tell him.

"Huh… did we interrupt something?" Chris asked, looking embarrassed. Looking at Mark's appearance, he knew they had walked in at the wrong time. Big Show, who was behind him, could see well over Mark's shoulders and saw Jeff peeking out from underneath his covers.

He cleared his throat and with an amused grin, said, "We did interrupt a good thing, didn't we, Mark?" and his body quaked with laughter at Mark's threatening look.

Mark chose to ignore his gibe and asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"We're going out for Chinese. Care to join us? We can't find Glenn and Matt," Chris began and was startled when Glenn spoke from behind them, "Looking for us?" He saw Mark's appearance and smirked but Matt was obviously distressed.

"You better not hurt my brother again!" He pushed his way to the front, intending to go in and check on Jeff but Mark barred his way.

"You watch your mouth, boy, or I'll make you regret what you're saying!" Mark said in a threatening tone, furious that Matt would think he would hurt his brother and not to mention, his tone was disrespectful.

There was an uneasy silence and nobody spoke. Matt had overstepped the line and if he was not careful, there would be consequences, painful ones at that.

"He doesn't mean to be disrespectful, Mark, he's just worried about Jeff," Glenn tried to ease the tension.

Mark sent him a glare. "He has a mouth which he runs freely, let him speak for himself!" and Glenn shut it. He knew when not to interfere. Matt was on his own.

Mark turned his attention back to Matt. "You have a problem with me, spit it out, but don't accuse me of things you don't understand in front of the others!"

Matt gulped, knowing he had pissed the Undertaker off. He shouldn't have said what he said without clarifying matters and he knew he should apologize.

"I'm sorry, Mark," he mumbled, "I didn't mean it that way. It's just that when I saw the blood on the bed …." He stopped as he saw the dark expression on Mark's face and realized he had made another mistake. Behind him, Glenn and Show spluttered with laughter while Chris and Waltman fought hard not to join them in their hilarity.

"I …I. ….." Matt gulped audibly. He didn't think Mark's face could get any darker but it was and he began to fear for his well-being.

"Mark?" a small voice spoke out meekly and Mark turned. Everyone noticed immediately how his face softened at the sight of the younger Hardy. Jeff had managed to slip on shorts and shirt and had padded quietly to join them, unnoticed. He grasped Mark's hand and squeezed it. "Don't get mad at Matty, he just can't help himself." He peered shyly from behind his thick tattooed arm to look at their visitors and asked, "Are we going out for dinner now? I'm really hungry," and his stomach echoed his words by growling out loud.

To everyone's relief, especially Matt, Mark smiled and said, "Let's get changed and we can go." He turned to the others, "We'll meet you guys in the lobby in fifteen minutes" and closed the door to get ready.

Glenn decided to call Shawn and Hunter to come along, much to Matt's consternation. And since Kurt was with them, he was invited along as well. Glenn thought that it would be wise to keep an eye on them until he got the chance to tell Mark what was going on. They couldn't get into mischief if they were with them, right?

-ooo-

Mark went on full alert. Something was amiss. There were way too many people paying close attention to Jeff and it bothered him. Shawn, Hunter and Kurt seemed to be in cahoots together. They spoke in hushed whispers throughout dinner and kept giving Jeff furtive looks. And there was Chris who seemed to show a renewed interest in Jeff. It didn't escape Mark that Chris had his eyes on Jeff at the pool and he had brushed it off, as Jeff looked delectable in his cute swimming trunks. It was justified for them to ogle, he decided, so long as they knew their places and understood that Jeff was off limits to them. Even Waltman had his eyes trained on Jeff and he was wondering if jealousy was rearing its ugly head once again, or was it something else altogether? He looked at Big Show whose entire focus was on the food before him. At least he didn't have to worry about him. Matt was casting anxious looks in his brother's direction. Maybe Matt knew something he didn't know. He could sense there was something off and he was growing wary. He caught Glenn's eyes and this time, he couldn't ignore the message he was sending him; they need to talk. Both men excused themselves and stepped out of the restaurant for privacy. Very quickly, Glenn told him what had transpired earlier on. Kurt, with the help of Shawn and Hunter, was going to commit a terrible deed to earn Austin's respect and he would get his medals back if he succeeded.

"Looking at their behavior, I guess Kurt will be making his move tonight. He's pretty anxious to get his medals back. The thing is, what the hell are they up to?" Glenn pursed his lips in thought.

"Damn it! Why is Austin taunting Kurt? I can't figure out his intentions," and he made up his mind there and then. "It's time I have a heart-to-heart talk with Austin. I want you to stay with Jeff after dinner while I pay him a visit. I'll get back the medals, one way or another!"

Both men went back into the restaurant and it looked like everyone was finished eating. Big Show had polished everything off the table and sat back with a large burp. "This is the best meal I've eaten for a long time," he complimented the man who arrived with a plate of cookies and acknowledged him with a wide smile.

"What's this?" Show asked as he drew out a piece of paper from the cookie he had bitten into.

"They're fortune cookies," Chris informed him with a smile.

Show opened it and started guffawing after reading. Curious, Waltman asked, "What does yours say?"

"Persevere and you will attain your goal." He patted his full stomach and grinned, "I shall persevere to eat all I want and try to keep my weight at 450," before reaching for another cookie but Chris stopped him.

"Each person can only take one cookie," he informed him.

Curious, everyone reached out for a cookie and started reading the personal cookie message left inside.

Jeff giggled as he looked at his. "What does yours say, Jeff?" Matt asked but his brother shook his head and pocketed the message carefully, "I can't tell you, it's a secret." His eyes danced as they fell on Mark who smiled and took his seat beside him.

"Not even me?" he asked teasingly and Jeff blushed. "Especially you," he said mysteriously.

Piqued with curiosity, Mark wanted to cajole him to tell him but Jeff took the last remaining cookie and gave it to him. "Open it and read yours."

Mark hesitated before breaking the cookie in half and removed the little piece of paper. As he read it, an amused grin spread across his face.

"What does it say?" Jeff bounced excitedly in his seat. Mark showed him the message, which read, 'The one you seek is not far, look no further than before you.'

"Do you believe in this?" Mark asked him and was rewarded with an earnest nod.

"I believe it's up to the individual to interpret it," Jeff said. "I believe in mine."

His message had read, 'He who holds you near, holds the key to your heart." He seriously believed it was referring to Mark.

"I believe in mine, too," Mark admitted to him, earning a blush and a look of over joy from Jeff.

Kurt came up to them suddenly. "My cookie says, 'Do what you will to get what you want.' He took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry it has to come to this," and without any warning, he grabbed Jeff and kissed him fully on the lips.

He found himself lying on the floor with a mouth chocked full of blood within seconds. He coughed and spit out and two loose teeth fell out. He looked up and grinned at a raging Mark who was held back by Glenn and Big Show.

"I think I did pretty good," he said as he spat out more blood, looking pleased with himself.

Shawn and Hunter helped him up and Shawn gave him the thumbs up. "You did good buddy! I'm sure Austin will give you back your Olympic medals now."

The others looked on confused as Hunter gave Kurt some napkins to staunch the blood. "Let's get you to a dentist. Mark may have loosened a couple more teeth."

"What the hell is going on here?" Mark demanded to know as he shook off the hands and advanced on them.

"I think those idiots just put Kurt to the idea on how to get back his medals by getting you to punch his lights out," Glenn said with a chuckle.

Kurt gave him a startled look. "Wait a minute. I didn't get my lights punched out!"

He turned to Mark, "I think we have to do this again and this time, make sure you knock me out!" He was about to grab a shell-shocked Jeff again for another kiss when Mark hauled him back by his shirt-end.

"Are you stupid or what?" Mark said in an exasperated tone before directing his glare at Shawn and Hunter who looked sheepishly at him.

"Did you tell him to do that?" he asked brusquely.

"I … huh… we … huh … don't you think it's a great idea?" Shawn asked chirpily just as Hunter leaned closer to him and whispered loudly, "I told you Mark wouldn't like it but you wouldn't listen! We should have gone with my idea of setting Austin's truck on fire! Whoosh!"

Mark slapped a hand and dragged it down his face. His headache was coming back. What was he going to do with these idiots?

"Do you think me sacrificing several teeth will impress Austin?" Kurt spoke up, looking anxiously at Shawn and Hunter. He was having doubts that it would suffice to get back his medals. Austin was not an easy man to please. "Maybe, we should just blow up his truck, just in case?" he asked, looking to them for advice.

With an exasperated sigh, Mark grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him ahead of him, "Let's go get back your damn medals!"

-ooo-

When Austin opened his door, he was surprised to see a bloodied Kurt, well … his shirt was bloodied anyway, Mark and Kurt's guidance counselors, Shawn and Hunter.

"And what earns me the pleasure of your unexpected company?" Austin asked but he knew all along that Mark was coming for him. He glanced quickly at Jeff and was relieved to see he looked none the worse for wear. The bruise was visible but it didn't look too bad.

"Inside, right now!" Mark barked and the look on his face broached no objection.

Austin shrugged and threw open his door, "Come in, I was bored anyways."

After shutting the door, he turned to them. "What gives?"

"Smile at him!" Mark commanded as he slapped Kurt at the back of his head, making him winced but he obliged.

Austin slapped his thigh and laughed when he saw the missing front teeth. "What the hell did you do?" he asked, high amused at Kurt's now less than perfect smile.

"You have two options, Austin," Mark began, ignoring his question. "One, you surrender those Olympic medals right now and I'll forget that you instigated Kurt to go out and do something stupid, which he did. Two, if you don't surrender those medals to me right now, I'll make sure to remove all your privileges, which means, no beer anywhere inside the arena, no personal dressing room and I'll make sure you job to Vader, Viscera, Big Show and anyone twice your size for a whole month! So, what is it going to be?"

Austin looked at Kurt. "Just what the hell did you do to upset him that he's giving me an ultimatum?"

And Kurt thought he should know. After all, he did put himself at risk and lost a couple of teeth in the process and his jaw was bruised a colorful purplish red.

"I kissed Jeff in front of him," he said proudly but the grin withered away when Mark glared at him.

Austin doubled over with laughter as Kurt waited anxiously. Did he pass the test? Austin finally composed himself and said, "Okay, okay, I'll give them back!" and went to his drawer to fetch a box containing the irreplaceable medals.

"Here," he handed it to Kurt who grabbed it from him eagerly and opened the box to make sure the medals were intact. "I guess you deserve to have them back after what you did. I think what impressed me was that you have the gumption to face Mark's wrath and of course, your willingness to lose some teeth."

"See? What did I tell you?" Shawn was glad his brilliant plan worked, but his face dropped the next moment at Mark's next words.

"I'm not letting you two off so easily for putting Kurt up to it! From tomorrow onwards, I'm assigning Bradshaw to be your charge. Put him on a tight leash and I want you two responsible for everything he does. Report to me in the morning and I'll provide you with the details."

Mark left, nada a backward glance. Shawn and Hunter grumbled at their misfortune as they followed at his heels, taking Kurt with them. They were going to be stuck with that hateful Bradshaw! Kurt hugged the box tightly to him, intending never to let it out of his sight. His babies were finally back where they belonged!

As Austin watched him go, he was already planning on his next move.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

A big thank you to ~ Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, blackslayer14, Souless666, NeroAnne, someoneontheearth, redsandman99, KakashiXIrukaLover, Esha Napoleon, WraithRaider, takers dark lover, Takerslady, tanya2byour21, Infection13 and FortheLoveofWrestling. I love you guys/gals!

What is Austin up to? You will find out in this chapter. Enjoy!

-ooo-

Chapter 19

"Why were you staring at Jeff during dinner?"

Sean couldn't keep from asking any longer. What was Chris after? He was totally confused with his boyfriend's behavior. He and Chris had returned to their room immediately after dinner, intending to spend some quiet time together.

"I wasn't staring!" Chris defended himself but Sean knew he was lying by the way he was trying to avoid his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Chris. You have your eyes on him ever since he got here. Just tell me something, where does this leave me?" he asked somberly.

Chris sighed before going over to sit beside him. "I admit I like him but he's not coming in between us or anything like that. I just find him ….."

"Very attractive and young and fuckable!" Sean finished for him. "He's everything I am not," he said forlornly, feeling like a pair of worn out sneakers next to the Gucci-Hardy.

"Hey," Chris wrapped his arms around him and laid his forehead against his, "I don't want you making any comparisons. I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"But you're thinking of him!" Sean retorted. He recognized that Chris had more than a passing fancy for the younger Hardy. "What are you going to do about him?" he asked.

But Chris continued to be evasive. "Come on, Sean, what do you want from me? If you must know, I'm just bird watching. Is that so bad?"

The tone in Chris' voice revealed he was vexed with all the questioning. When he realized that he had upset Sean, he apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh."

They were interrupted by someone at the door and it turned out to be Glenn.

"Mark wants to see you in his room now, Chris," he informed him before gesturing to Sean, "Why don't you come with me, Sean? Chris can collect you from my room once he's done."

Although Sean didn't feel like having company, he knew he didn't have a choice. As Chris headed to Mark's room, he found himself led next door. He found Matt and Jeff having some sort of disagreement. They didn't look too happy with each other.

"You just have to go and lecture him, didn't you?" Glenn reprimanded Matt as he went to sit beside a pouting Jeff and patted him sympathetically on the leg. "Is your brother behaving like an asshole?" and smirked when Matt shot him a baleful glare.

"Needless to say," Jeff muttered under his breath. He shook his head to dispel his heavy thoughts before turning to Sean.

"Hey," he greeted him with a smile, hoping he wouldn't give him the cold shoulder again. Sean acknowledged him with a brief nod though, before pulling up a chair to sit with them. The others were seated on the beds.

Matt addressed Sean, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Sean responded warily, "It all depends on how personal it is. Let's hear the question first."

"It's like this. Mark makes my brother bleed …." Matt began and immediately, Jeff hit him with a pillow. "Stop embarrassing me, Matty!" He was blushing to his roots.

"I just want to know if that's normal, Jeff," Matt said anxiously. "Glenn doesn't know and I'm just as clueless …" but Glenn cut him short.

"I don't know everything but I know enough to know that it's quite normal," he informed him.

"Well, I want a second opinion," Matt said. "From what I know, you're not supposed to bleed from intercourse unless it's your first time. I don't make my bedmates bleed and furthermore, I don't go blabbing to others about my sexual escapades!" he shot his brother a reproving look.

Jeff opened his mouth to defend himself but Matt stopped him. "Just let me finish first! Shawn mentioned something about that earlier on. Are you seriously considering telling him what you and Mark have been doing? They could be sick perverts just having their fun with you and I don't want you to play into their hands. Did you see the kind of trouble they've gotten Kurt into? That poor guy lost teeth because he listened to their crazy ideas!"

"I wasn't going to tell them everything in detail," Jeff muttered, feeling embarrassed he got found out, "Just enough in exchange for some advice. And for your information, guy virgins don't bleed when it's done proper!"

His face lit up suddenly as he got sidetracked. "Kurt finally got back his medals, thanks to Shawn!" he said gleefully.

"Hello, we're talking about you!" Matt brought him back to the subject at hand. "You were going to seek sexual advice from them, weren't you?" He recalled the book Shawn had bought for Jeff but had yet to give it to him.

Jeff gasped, "How did you know?" and covered his face in embarrassment.

Glenn lifted him up to sit before him and pulled down his hands.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, young man," he tapped him gently on the nose. "Shawn and Hunter have their hearts in the right place but they're mischievous and are prone to getting others into trouble. Be careful what you say to them because they have a habit of running their mouths without thinking. If Mark finds out that you have been revealing his bedroom tricks to them," and here, he snickered before continuing, "he wouldn't take kindly to it."

"Oh…" Jeff couldn't help feeling disappointed. Shawn and Hunter were pretty much his last hope to get any information but he didn't want to risk Mark's wrath and jeopardize their relationship. And then he recalled what Mark said earlier. He said he would teach him and he couldn't help blushing at that thought. Maybe, he didn't need to seek advice from anyone but the man himself.

Matt interrupted his thoughts and said, "Just don't go telling them stuff. If word leaks out and Mark gets hold of it, the situation can become unpleasant for everyone."

He turned back to Sean, "You have been with Chris. Is it natural to bleed when one is having sex? Is it life-threatening if there is blood loss?"

Jeff resigned himself to letting Matt having his way. He knew he would not relent until he got his answers.

Sean was clearly amused by the topic of discussion. He understood Matt's anxiety for his brother's well-being and tried his best to reassure him.

"There might be some bleeding involved if both parties engaged in rough play and no, it poses no problem. As to whether there's any danger, there is none whatsoever provided no sharp instruments were used to induce the bleeding."

"See? I told you that Mark would never hurt Jeff," Glenn gave Matt a reproachful look. Matt, however, still had his reservations.

Sean cleared his throat. "So, you and Mark are officially together?" he addressed Jeff.

When he hesitated to answer, Glenn responded on his behalf, "Yes, you can say that," and left it at that. His words didn't reassure Sean at all.

The adjoining door opened and Mark stepped through, with Chris behind him. Sean couldn't help but noticed that Chris looked upset.

Mark went up to Jeff and hauled him up to his feet.

"Come on, Jeff, let's grab our jackets and go for a ride." He turned to Glenn and Matt, "You guys are in charge while we're gone," startling them with his words.

As he pulled Jeff eagerly along, he stopped at the door and said cheekily, "Oh and please don't wait up for us," before closing the door firmly behind them.

Chris muttered good night and left with Sean immediately. Once they were out the door, Glenn burst out laughing.

Matt gave him a befuddled look, "What's so funny?"

"Can you believe him?" Glenn chortled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" Matt looked more confused than ever.

Glenn gave him an amused look. Matt was clueless as to what was going on.

"Our brothers are going out on their second date! The cunning devil! He delegates his job to us while he goes out and has fun with baby Hardy!"

But, Glenn was pleased that Mark was taking it easy and he was thankful to Jeff for bringing about the change in his brother. When Mark struck Kurt, he cemented everyone's belief that Jeff was his and out of bounds to everyone else.

"So, what are we supposed to do in their absence?" Matt asked.

"We don't have to do anything until someone comes to us with a problem. Listen out for anyone at Mark's door," Glenn advised before settling himself down with a book.

"Can I ask you something?" and when Glenn gave him his attention, Matt asked, "Bradshaw will be among us tomorrow. I know Mark will watch out for Jeff but what are we going to do about him? Are we going to let him off so easily after what he tried to do?" Matt had vengeance on his mind. No one hurt his baby brother and get away with it!

Glenn smirked knowingly. "Mark has assigned Shawn and Hunter to be in charge of him. They will know how to deal with him. Bradshaw is going to get a grand reception when he comes back, and I can guarantee that under their hands, things are going to get pretty interesting," he chuckled.

"Don't I get to shell out my share of punishments? He tried to hurt my brother!" He didn't see why Shawn and Hunter get to have all the fun.

Glenn grinned. "I'm afraid you won't be the only one who's interested to get into the action. Everyone on the roster wants a piece of him! By the time we are through with him, he's going to regret having set foot back on this roster!"

-ooo-

Kurt had an ice pack held in place to his bruised jaw with the help of a bandanna which Shawn had kindly fashioned for him earlier. He was leaning back against his bed in sweatpants with the medals around his neck, watching 'The Price Is Right'. His hands would move occasionally to caress his medals, assuring himself that they were there. After about twenty minutes into the program, he got bored and decided to turn in early as he had an appointment to see a dental surgeon about putting back his teeth together in the morning. He turned off the television and frowned at the scraping noise at the door. Piqued with curiosity, he got up to check, looking through the eye-hole and yelled with fright as he back pedaled hastily. An eye was looking back at him through the peep hole! He recollected himself, calming his racing heart before stepping forward to pull open the door and came face to face with Austin.

"What in tar nation are you doing sneaking around and peeking into peepholes? You scared me half to death!" Kurt shot him an accusing look.

Austin grinned and held up the packs of beer in his hands. "I came to apologize for what happened. I didn't mean for you to end up getting your teeth knocked out."

Kurt was surprised by the kind gesture and was at a temporary loss for words. "I … I don't know what to say," he finally stammered out.

"You don't have to say anything. So, are you going to invite me in or am I supposed to stand outside here and finish all these beer myself?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, forgive my manners," and Kurt threw the door wide open for him to enter.

Austin placed the packs of ice cold beer on the table and studied the room. "Not bad," he commented before removing two cans from a pack and handed one to Kurt. He popped his open and waited for Kurt to do likewise. "To better days," he said, touching his can to his before chugging the contents swiftly and crushing the empty can with his hand. He looked at Kurt expectedly, who raised the can tentatively to his lips and took a careful sip, and grimaced with distaste.

"What? You don't like it?" Austin asked, looking none too pleased with him.

"Actually, I don't drink," Kurt confessed and Austin laughed out in disbelief.

"Come on, everyone drinks from time to time. You're a man, aren't you?" he sneered at him.

"A man's ability to drink doesn't prove that he's a man!" Kurt retorted, offended by his insinuation that he was lesser a man just because he didn't drink.

Austin smirked at him. "That may not be entirely true, but nevertheless, don't you think it's ungracious not to finish up all these beer? I made an effort to come here personally to apologize to you."

Kurt had always pride himself to be a gracious host. He took another sip, thinking he should at least finish the beer in his hand and leave the rest to Austin to deal with. He was sure he had no problem polishing them off. Austin studied him amusingly before taking another can and moved to take a seat. He made himself comfortable before looking up at Kurt.

"You're going to just stand there and look at me all night? Come, sit here with me," he patted the seat next to him, "I won't bite."

Kurt moved to take his seat, making sure to keep some distance between them. He still didn't trust Austin. He could have some ulterior motives and needless to say, it felt really weird to be sitting in the same room as the reclusive son of a bitch and having a beer with him. A guy like Austin just didn't turn around and become nice overnight, he warned himself. His hand moved to touch his medals nervously and he couldn't help thinking he was there to steal his medals again.

Austin kept his eyes on him all the while as he continued to drink. He was already on his fifth can, guzzling down the beer like it was water. The way he was staring at him made him nervous and Kurt broke the uneasy silence. "Huh … why are you actually here?"

Austin lowered his eyes and Kurt was immediately on his guard. Austin was definitely hiding something. When he raised his eyes, he spoke calmly, "I told you, I came to apologize."

He finished his beer and crushed the can. "That's my fifth can and you're still on your first. You're not a very good host if you can't keep up with me," he said before shifting closer. "Here, let me help you," and he tipped the can at its base, forcing Kurt to drink faster. Kurt choked as the liquid went down too fast and Austin quickly withdrew.

"You need to loosen up," Austin told him. "Just relax and drink it like you do with milk. I can tell you're fighting to swallow it. What do you have against beer anyways?" he sounded disgruntled.

"Well, for starters, it will give you a beer belly." Kurt patted his well-toned abs proudly. "I don't get to be in my shape by feeding my body with unhealthy foods, you know?" he boasted.

"Are you saying I have a beer belly?" Austin sounded offended. He might not have abs like his but he was sure as hell he didn't have a beer belly!

Kurt stole a look at his mid section and thought he saw a discernible roll of fats folded at his waist.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Austin asked, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden. He sat up straight and sucked in his stomach, trying to look natural.

"Nothing!" Kurt said quickly. He took another sip before saying, "I don't mean to be rude but you do have a little fat in your mid-section." He just couldn't lie.

When Austin's eyes narrowed with annoyance, he added quickly, "But it looks good on you! You have nice muscular tone on your arms and legs and somehow, it blends in nicely with that thick waist."

He meant it. Although Austin was thick around the waist, he looked good. In fact, if he was honest with himself, Austin looked very manly. Kurt startled himself with that thought. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Austin gave him a genuine smile, somewhat unusual for him. "You really think I look good?" He flexed his thick arms to show off the muscles.

Kurt nodded and said with the utmost sincerity, "Why would I lie to you? If you ask everyone, they will tell you I don't know how to fib to save my own life."

And Austin knew that to be the truth. He grinned widely and took another can of beer and popped it open while saying, "I know a good dentist who can fix your teeth. Do you want me to fix you up?" He drank his beer, but at a slower rate, feeling more at ease.

"I've already scheduled an appointment for tomorrow, but thanks for the offer," Kurt said gratefully.

There was a long silence and Austin spoke up, "You want me to come with you?" and when Kurt gave him a bewildered look, he added quickly, "I'm responsible for your loss of teeth and you don't have a ride. I can take you in my truck. It's the least I can do."

Kurt wasn't sure what to make of it but he could tell that Austin was reaching out in goodwill. He decided there was no harm in accepting a ride from him. "Sure, I appreciate the offer."

Austin got up immediately. He was brimming over with excitement but not letting it show. He decided to bring his truck for a good wash and polish and get it vacuumed. Its internal was littered with empty beer cans and whatnots. He also thought of picking up something nice to wear. He couldn't bloody well wear his cut-off jeans ring attire everywhere, can he? They were his staple but he felt it was time to make a few changes. He studied Kurt appreciatively and told himself it was well worth the effort.

"I have some errands to make, so I better go. I'll pick you up at …" and Kurt filled it in for him obligingly, "ten in the morning."

Austin nodded. "I'll see you then," and just as he was about to leave, Kurt stopped him, "Wait, what about the beer?" he gestured to the remaining cans left on the table.

Austin grinned at him, "Just put them in the mini fridge. We'll get down to finishing them together another time.

-ooo-

"Is anything wrong?"

Chris had been quiet since they got back and Sean suspected it had something to do with Mark.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

Chris wanted to go down for a drink but he couldn't take Sean with him and he didn't want to leave him by himself. He was mad at the Undertaker and he wasn't sure exactly why. Mark had called him in to warn him off. He told him in clear, plain words that Jeff was off-limits to him! Chris wanted to kick himself for being indiscreet. Okay, so he couldn't help staring at Jeff. It wasn't a crime to look, the last time he checked! He remembered telling Mark there was no contest because he could tell the sweet man-child was besotted with Mark. Mark had the right to set him in his place and he shouldn't be mad at him but he was and he didn't understand why. And that only made him angry and confused. He realized he was angrier with himself than at Mark.

_What the hell am I doing?_

He had been asking himself that for several hours and still hadn't got his answer.

"Have I done something wrong to upset you?"

Chris turned in surprise to see that Sean was really upset. He realized he had been ignoring him since they got back.

"I'm sorry, Sean, it's not you. You've done nothing wrong," Chris was quick to assure him.

"Then, what is it? You hardly spoke ten words to me since we got back!"

The look of distress on Sean's face made him feel guilty of his selfishness but he couldn't tell him what was wrong when he didn't even know himself. When Chris continued to remain silent, Sean got up abruptly.

"I'm going out!" he said brusquely as he grabbed his jacket and wallet.

"I'll come with you," Chris got up hurriedly to join him but Sean turned at the door and spat, "Don't bother! I get more conversation going by myself!"

"Sean, you can't leave, you are not allowed to go out by yourself," Chris reminded him gently. He thought desperately before saying, "Let me call Show."

Sean knew he needed to talk to someone and Big Show was probably the only guy he felt comfortable with.

"I'll find him myself!" he said before closing the door sharply behind him. Big Show's room was just down the corridor.

Chris was on the phone immediately, telling Show to expect Sean and warned him he was upset. He quickly opened the door to check and was relieved to see him disappearing into Show's room. He closed his door and sat down, brooding over the day's events and tried as he might, he just couldn't figure out a logical explanation for his foolish behavior. Sighing with resignation, he decided that he might as well go down for a nightcap and hopefully, when he came back, Sean would be more receptive to him.

-ooo-

They sat on top the hill, looking down at the lights of the town below. Up above them, the numerous stars twinkled merrily and the full moon lent a romantic atmosphere to the setting. The night, however, was chilly but Mark's arms around him kept him cozy and warm.

Mark whispered against his ear, "Do you still feel cold?"

Jeff shook his head before turning slightly to look at him. "You keep me warm, always."

The soft glow of his smile warmed Mark's soul and he tightened his arms around him. It was time to tell him how he felt. After his display of jealousy, it didn't take much for everyone to realize his true feelings for the younger Hardy. And he had taken it upon himself to establish his stand with Chris, and told him in not so many words to "back off or else!" The looks he had been giving Jeff did not escape his attention. He had forgiven Kurt for his rash action because the man was gullible, but he wasn't ready to let Shawn and Hunter get away so easily for putting him up to it. He grinned at the task he had given them. Bradshaw would keep them busy and they won't have time for any mischief, unless it was at Bradshaw's expense. Now that he could live with!

"Why did you hit Kurt?" Jeff asked, turning fully to face him. "You almost broke his jaw."

It was the opening he needed.

"I was jealous," Mark admitted to him and Jeff flushed with pleasure. Mark ran his fingers lightly down his cheek as he spoke, "I know we've just met not long but I feel a connection between us. Whenever we're together, my heart beats just that little faster and my arms yearn to hold you. You drive the loneliness away and make me look forward to another day. I haven't felt like this for a long time." He took in a deep breath and asked the all important question, "Will you consider being my other half? I would like us to be a couple."

He didn't anticipate his reaction. Jeff squealed and pounced on him and Mark fell backwards, stunned.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Mark, I've been waiting for you to say something!" and he started to cover his face with adoring kisses.

Mark chuckled and placed himself at his mercy. His body reacted with Jeff's form pressed up against him. Wrapping his arms around him, he shifted so their positions were reversed.

"I just can't get enough of you," he spoke huskily as he nibbled along his jaw before pressing a lingering kiss against his mouth. When their lips parted, both men were panting softly.

"Touch me," Jeff whispered, and boldly, took one of his hands and placed it over his groin. He whimpered when Mark rubbed him through his jeans. After teasing him for a few minutes, Mark pulled down his zipper and slid his hand in. There was a brief look of annoyance when he realized Jeff wore underpants but he resolved the problem quickly by unbuttoning his jeans and pulled down his underpants and jeans to his knees. Jeff gasped as Mark stroked him and he couldn't control the needy whimpers escaping him. He arched desperately against his hand and Mark chuckled, "You're a slut puppy, do you know that?"

In a haze of lust, Jeff heard him. He fought to still his raging needs and with great effort, pulled away. He wanted to make Mark eat his words.

"So, I'm a slut puppy huh? Well, let's see how you fare, Mister!" and he pushed Mark down on his back and straddled him. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and ran his fingers teasingly across his chest, stopping to rub his nipples deliberately. Mark growled and caught his wrists but Jeff pouted, "I'm not done yet."

He pulled loose and moved one hand down to caress his swelling hardness over his jeans. Mark groaned and closed his eyes. With a devious gleam in his eyes, Jeff unbuttoned his pants and fished out his majestic cock. Mark watched through hooded eyes as Jeff licked his lips before going down on him. He could feel himself hardening and lengthening further under his eager ministrations. Jeff's mouth felt like heaven around him. For one so inexperienced, he was doing a helluva job bringing him closer to the edge. Mark couldn't help letting out an involuntary groan as he jerked his hips forward. Jeff coughed, gagging slightly but he recovered quickly. He giggled with his mouth full and slurped nosily before releasing him with a pop.

"Who's the slut puppy now?" he asked cheekily, eyes glinting with mischief. He squeaked when he found himself lying on his back again.

"Let's find out," and Mark tugged his pants off and folded his legs against his chest. He bent and without preamble, pushed his tongue into his tiny pucker.

Jeff cried out as his body quivered with pleasure. Cries continued to leave his mouth as Mark attacked him relentlessly with his mouth. He mewled weakly when Mark finally pulled out but he wasn't done playing with him yet. He felt Mark's cockhead pushed at his wet, quivering entrance and he arched his hips eagerly to swallow it but Mark drew back and asked in a teasing voice, "Now, who's the slut puppy?"

Jeff whined in protest and fought for control but Mark overpowered him easily. He continued to tease him, brushing his cock against his entrance, inserting it in an inch or two and withdrew when Jeff moved desperately to take him in. Jeff finally couldn't take anymore of his teasing. His whole body was trembling with anticipation and his senses screamed for fulfillment. He started to beg shamelessly between pants.

"Please … Mark … I need you," he tried to get Mark to release his legs so he could wrap them around him and pulled him in. He wanted to feel him buried deep within him. He wanted his throbbing hardness moving within him. He wanted Mark to take him to heights he had never known.

"Mark … please, it hurts," he choked out a sob and Mark leaned up to kiss his tears away.

"Tell me what you want," he spoke with such tenderness that Jeff smiled at him between his tears and said in between quavering breaths, "M..make me part of you."

Mark had never had such sweet words uttered to him before. Desire raged through his loins like wildfire and he thrust into the hilt, joining their bodies as one. Jeff shuddered as he was filled to the core, relishing the feel of Mark within him. They moved as one, rocking against each other frenetically, oblivious to everything around them except the need to reach the heights together. Neither could last and it was over too soon.

Jeff lay mewling weakly on the ground with Mark still attached to him. Mark leaned in to kiss him.

"I just can't seem to get enough of you," he whispered endearingly as he rocked gently against him, slowly hardening again.

Jeff grinned weakly up at him. "Me neither," he said breathlessly, and after a short pause, added slyly, "I don't mind being your slut puppy, always."

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I'm glad everyone likes that little scene with Kurt and Austin but is there mutual attraction here?

Jeff is enjoying his lessons, no doubt about it! I had my protagonists engaging in heavy petting under the moonlit night and stars! LOL. Our little Jeffey is growing up and learning fast, isn't he?

Thank you all for the reviews, I love ya! I'll be posting two chapters a week from now on … hopefully. Enjoy!

-ooo-

Chapter 20

Mark was up early. He barely had five hours of sleep but he wanted to settle the issue with Bradshaw first thing in the morning. He decided to let Jeff sleep while he took care of business. Before he left, he went next door to get Glenn to go over and watch Jeff. He trusted no one but him to keep Jeff safe when he wasn't around.

Hunter stumbled groggily to get the door when he heard the persistent knocking. He groaned when he saw it was Mark.

"The sun's not even up yet Mark!" he grumbled and stumbled back to bed, leaving him to close the door.

"Shawn, wake up! Mark's here," Hunter shook his partner who just buried his head further under his pillow. The similarity in bed manners of Shawn and Jeff surprised Mark and he prayed fervently that that was where it ended.

"Maybe you can come back later?" Hunter asked hopefully. He really wanted to get more sleep. He and Shawn had been brainstorming the whole night as to how they were going to handle Bradshaw and they didn't get to bed till after one.

"I need to run over some things with you and Shawn regarding Bradshaw and I don't want to do it in front of Jeff," Mark explained his presence.

Hunter sighed before pulling off the pillow from Shawn but he fought him for it even in his sleep, holding onto it with a death-hold. Hunter shrugged helplessly at Mark and said, "He won't get up till after seven."

Mark smirked before lowering himself to the bed. He lifted one corner of the pillow just enough so that Shawn could hear him and boomed out, "FII..RE!"

Hunter roared with laughter as Shawn jumped up, screaming as he looked about frantically expecting to be consumed by flames. Mark shook with laughter. When Shawn realized it was a ruse to get him up, he collapsed back on the bed and clutched at his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. He glared at Mark, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Mark chuckled as he pulled up a chair to sit down. "Now that you're awake, we can get down to business." He frowned when Shawn settled to go back to sleep. "Are you listening?"

Shawn yawned and rubbed at his eyes, hugging the pillow tight. "Huh uh," he nodded, looking at Mark with sleepy eyes.

Mark shook his head but continued. "I want you two to keep Bradshaw away from Jeff. I don't want him anywhere near him, is that clear?"

"We're clear about that, Mark," Hunter smirked, "But, knowing you, there is more. Now, what is it you want to tell us that you didn't want Jeff to hear?"

Shawn spoke up, "We know what to do, Mark. You don't have to spell it out for us." He grinned cheekily up at him, "You want us to give Bradshaw a hard time, don't you?"

Mark nodded grimly. "I don't care what Vince says, I have no intention of making his life easy here!"

Hunter grinned. "Don't you worry and just leave everything to us. We can promise you that Bradshaw is going to get a welcoming reception he won't ever forget!"

Mark smiled approvingly. "Good! Make sure he doesn't forget his place and there's one more thing, I don't want Ron or anyone else rooming with him. I want him isolated. I don't need him spreading his poison to the others. And after you're done with him, call me. I don't want Jeff around when I talk to him."

His first order of business taken care of, Mark went back to Jeff who was still sleeping soundly. He climbed in next to him and Jeff immediately shifted towards his hold. Smiling tenderly at him, Mark closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

-ooo-

Austin stared into the mirror, unsure what to make of it. He turned sideways to his right, then, to his left, examining himself in the full length mirror. 'Not bad,' he decided, quite pleased with the way he looked. He had put on a crisp long-sleeved white shirt and dark blue slacks and he looked really smart in them. He checked himself again in the mirror and decided he was just a little overdressed and opted to change into casual blue jeans instead. He sprayed cologne generously all over, paying special attention to his armpits. Satisfied that he looked good, he started practicing smiling in front of the mirror, flashing his pearly whites and thought he looked handsome. He was all set to go. Checking his watch, he realized he had slightly an hour more to kill before he had to pick up Kurt from his room. He thought he might as well check out the action in the training room, having learned from the others about the special welcoming committee set to receive Bradshaw. He would have loved to join in the fun but he didn't want to be late for his date. After all, he could always welcome Bradshaw at his own time and place.

Whistling tunelessly under his breath, Austin made his way down. He was really in a good mood. He grinned in satisfaction at his own reflection yet again in the lift. When he got to the training room, he knew the party had already started. Austin stopped at the door and looked in. He was right, the party was well underway. Bradshaw was lying prone and bleeding on the floor. Every time he tried to get up, he was kicked and pummeled. His shirt was torn at several places and he sported a fat lip and numerous cuts and bruises all over his face and Austin was sure, on his body as well.

Bradshaw was trying to crawl towards the door even as blows continued to rain down mercilessly on him. Charles and his men didn't hold back and neither did Rick and Scott Steiner. They bore the brunt of his tyrannical behavior when he was a force to be reckoned with. Matt and Glenn and a few others decided the trodden man had enough and gave him some respite. There would be plenty of opportunities to work on him. Shawn and Hunter finally called for the beat down to cease. They had been watching the proceedings impassively from the sidelines.

"Let's get him into the shower before we deliver him to Mark," Hunter instructed. He and Glenn moved to haul Bradshaw to his feet but he fought and pushed them away.

"Get away from me!" he hissed between gritted teeth, grimacing in pain as he slowly got to his feet by himself. Glaring at them with hatred in his eyes, he reiterated, "I will not bow to no one! You will rue the day you lay your hands on me!"

Glenn grabbed him in a choke hold and thrust him at the door and held him there. "You're in no position to utter threats and you will obey what we tell you to do! You're going to get clean up and then, you're going to see Mark, or, I can just drag your sorry ass there and treat you like the cur that you are! So, which is it?"

Bradshaw knew Glenn would carry out his threat. He knew he didn't have a choice and he was too weak to fight back. He slumped over in defeat and Glenn released him. "Move it!" he barked. Bradshaw's whole body screamed with pain as he dragged along slowly. And just as he was about to pass Austin, who had stepped to one side to let him pass, his right leg cramped up suddenly and he grabbed at Austin for support. Needless to say, he left a bloodied stain on Austin's white sleeve. In a flash, Bradshaw found himself on the receiving end of a Stone Cold stunner. He lay in a daze on the floor as Austin stomped and kicked at him viciously while cussing at him with every crude word he could think of. His colorful language provoked the others to shout encouragingly to him while hooting with laughter. Austin finally stopped his ass-kicking to give them a beady-eye glare.

"You think this is funny? I just bought this shirt and it's now ruined!"

The laughter died down to snickers and snorts. Austin growled, still pissed and he kicked Bradshaw in the groin for good measure. The Texan folded up, groaning in pain as he rolled on the floor.

"If I can't get the stain out, I'm going to come back for you, you lousy son of a bitch!" Austin yelled at him before stomping away. He went back to his room and removed the shirt and called room service. Someone soon came to collect the shirt to get it cleaned and pressed and he promised to return it under an hour's time. As Austin waited, he paced, checking his watch every few minutes. He was growing frantic as the time drew closer to ten o'clock. Just as he was about to give up and pull on an old shirt, the door bell rang and he rushed to open it. He was surprised to see Kurt.

"Hi, I thought I would come by instead as I was early."

"Let me put on a shirt and we can go," Austin said hastily. He left Kurt standing at the door and quickly pulled on a random t-shirt before joining him at the door. "We can go now."

Austin promised himself to give Bradshaw a proper ass-kicking when he got back.

-ooo-

Jeff wondered why Mark left in such a hurry with no explanation. They were enjoying a late breakfast in bed when Hunter called. Mark waited for Glenn to show up before telling Jeff he would meet him later and left.

"Why isn't Matty with you?" Jeff asked as he finished up his milk.

"He's training with Booker. Since Mark is going to be busy for a while, do you want to join me at the gym? I can give you a good workout in the ring until Mark gets back," Glenn offered before reaching forward with a napkin to wipe the white moustache off his mouth.

"I would like that!" Jeff eagerly hopped off the bed and started packing an extra set of clothing into a bag to bring along. He scribbled a note, telling Mark where he had gone to and left it on the side table. "Can I please have a piggy ride, Glenny?" he pleaded with his hands clasped in front of him in a child-like manner.

Glenn laughed and turned around obligingly and allowed him to hop on his back. "Just until we get to the lift, okay? I can't have rumors flying around that evil Kane is nothing but a hoax," he said as he stepped out with Jeff on his back. He was relieved that no one was around to see him play horsey to the baby Hardy.

Jeff giggled as he leaned his head against his and hugged him around his neck. "No one would dare say anything to offend you, Glenny, they're much too afraid of you." He got off him at the lift and asked, "Do you know where Mark has gone to?"

Glenn hesitated before deciding to go with the truth, though not all of it.

"Bradshaw is back and Mark has gone to see him. He's laying down the rules for him. No one here wants him back and we have no intention of making it easy for him."

Jeff recalled his treatment at his hands and shuddered. He didn't like the man but he was willing to give him a second chance, just like Mister McMahon asked him to. A thought struck him suddenly and he asked hesitatingly, "Mark isn't going to hurt him, is he?"

And the look on Glenn's face told him that that was exactly why he had rushed off in a hurry.

"Please, Glenn, will you take me to him? What if Mister McMahon finds out? He will get into trouble!"

"Mark knows what he's doing, Jeff, he knows how to deal with Vince," Glenn assured him. "Let's talk about something else. So, did Mark say anything to you last night?" Glenn tactfully diverted his attention.

Jeff blushed as he nodded. "We're officially a couple now," he told him with a bashful grin.

Glenn pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair affectionately, "I'm glad he finally told you how he feels about you, but I have to warn you, he's very possessive."

Jeff giggled. He didn't mind being owned by Mark. That thought only made him shiver with excitement. He loved how Mark dominated him. Be it rough or gentle, Jeff enjoyed their love-making thoroughly and he was looking forward to the nights ahead.

-ooo-

Mark stood over Bradshaw. They had brought him back to his room and he had showered and changed. He was sitting on his bed, holding onto his ribs and he didn't look too good. His face was swollen and bruised and Mark was pleased they did a good number on him. He actually intended to delve out some punishment of his own but the man could hardly move and Mark knew he would have no satisfaction in beating up the helpless son of a bitch. There would be time enough for that. He got down to the business at hand.

"I don't know what kind of deal you cut with Vince to get him on your side and save your sorry ass from sitting in jail, but if you think you're going to come back here and spread your poisonous ideals among us, think again! I will not tolerate bigotry! Do you hear me?"

Bradshaw nodded silently, keeping his head down.

"Hunter and Shawn are in charge of you. You report to them for your daily duties and I don't need to tell you that if you step out of line, you will bear the consequences!"

He left after leaving instructions that Bradshaw be allowed to recuperate till after lunch. You can't work a dead horse, like they said. He headed immediately to his room and found Jeff's note and decided to join them. He quickly changed and headed to the training room and was surprised to see a crowd outside the ring. As he got closer, what he saw made him rushed forward.

"What happened?" he demanded to know as he bent down towards Jeff who was holding a towel against his forehead. Jeff grinned weakly at him but the tears threatened to fall. Mark gingerly removed the towel and saw the gash.

Glenn spoke quietly, "Sean challenged Jeff to a match and I thought nothing of it. It turned out to be more than a wrestling match. I'm sorry. I didn't think he would attack Jeff."

Mark didn't say anything. He lifted Jeff into his arms. "Let's get you to the hospital, okay?" he spoke gently to him. Jeff nodded and hid his face against his chest, trying hard not to cry. He didn't expect Sean to turn on him. He thought they were on friendly terms. He thought wrong.

"Find Waltman and stay with him until I get back!" Mark ordered before leaving with Jeff.

Glenn set off with grim determination and Booker and Dustin rushed up to join him. Booker said, "Goldie and I will come with you. Something tells me we better find Matt first before he gets his hands on Waltman."

-ooo-

Matt had been combing everywhere for him. After making sure his brother's wound had stopped bleeding, he left him in Glenn's care and took off. When Jeff fell outside the ring, Sean rolled outside and grabbed the serving tray that was lying idle on the bench and hit him across his face without any warning. He took off before anyone could get their hands on him. The sharp edge of the tray had put a gash on Jeff's forehead.

Matt growled in frustration. He had gone to Sean's room but there was no answer. He had searched the bars, restaurants, gym, pool and shopping area but Sean was nowhere to be found. He tried looking for Chris but no one knew where he was. Big Show was not in his room as well. Matt decided to resume his search later. He was anxious to get back to his brother. As he was leaving the hotel lobby, he saw Show entering the hotel with Sean and he charged towards them. Show caught sight of him first.

"Calm down, boy. We will get this sorted out," Show put himself between them and held Matt at bay.

"Get out of my way! He hurt my brother!" Matt hissed with fury as he tried to get past him. Fortunately, Glenn and the others came upon the scene and moved to intercept them.

"You're coming with me!" Glenn grabbed Sean but Big Show stopped him.

"Easy now Glenn, I'll bring him myself. There's no need to get rough," he said in a compromising tone.

"He has a lot of explaining to do for what he did to Jeff! Mark wants him to be brought in!" Glenn conveyed his brother's instructions and Big Show nodded. "I understand. Just let me know when Mark wants to see him and I promise to deliver him myself."

Glenn knew he could trust the giant because Show had the utmost respect for Mark and wouldn't defy his orders. "Okay, just keep him with you and don't let him out of your sight. Mark will be pissed if he doesn't show up!"

"He'll be there," Show promised before giving Sean a look of disapproval. He had no idea what Sean was thinking by acting rashly and attacking Jeff. Sean came looking for him after the attack, frightened and confused. He told him what he did and asked him for his help. He was beginning to fear the repercussions of his action.

"Come on, Matt, let Mark deal with him. Let's go," Glenn managed to persuade him to leave but not before Matt spat out a warning at Sean, "Don't think you're going to get away with this!"

Big Show watched them leave before turning to his foolish friend, "Now, what am I going to do with you? I can keep you safe for now but you're going to face Mark whether you like it or not." Show sighed, "You're in big trouble, my friend!"

-ooo-

Austin checked his watch and frowned. Kurt had been in the dentist's office for almost two hours.

"What's taking him so long?" he muttered as his stomach growled noisily. He had not had breakfast and it was approaching one o'clock. The door opened and Kurt stepped out. Austin got up to meet him.

"You're all done?" he asked. He was thinking they could have lunch together.

"Let me make an appointment for the next visit and we can go." As Kurt went to do so, Austin thought of the places where they could go for lunch.

When Kurt rejoined him, he asked, "Want to go to Wendy's for lunch? Their beef steaks are the best in town!"

Kurt nodded, "Sure, but I can't eat meat, not till the dentist fixes my teeth anyway. I have to come back in a couple of days for them to put in the false teeth."

"I'm sure they serve soft food, like mashed potatoes and gravy," Austin assured him.

Kurt grinned and Austin thought he looked kind of cute with the two gaps at the top front row. "It's fine. Come on, let's go, I'm famished!"

…

Both men had a long lunch. They found out more about each other and Kurt was surprised to learn that Austin had relatives in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania where he grew up.

"My great, great, great granduncle used to be a miner and owned a piece of land there. It has been passed down from generations to generations and my cousin and his family now lives on it. It has been a while since we last visited. Maybe, the next time I'm in Pittsburgh, we can hang out?"

Austin was staring at him again and it made Kurt uncomfortable. He just didn't know what he was up to. After the altercations they had over the past few weeks, Austin was behaving abnormally. He had problems coming to terms that he wanted to hang out with him, but he didn't want to appear rude or ungracious.

"Huh … sure, we can hang out," he said, swallowing nervously. He told himself that Austin probably felt bad about the whole situation and was just making amends. He shouldn't read too much into it.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" and this time, Kurt detected a touch of nervousness in Austin's voice.

"We should head back. I have to go over the match with Dwayne." Austin looked disappointed and Kurt didn't know what made him say what he said next. "But, we can hang out together later, that is, if you want to."

Austin cleared his throat but he was obviously pleased.

"Now, that's a good plan! We can meet up for dinner and then head back to your room to finish those beers," he said enthusiastically.

Kurt was taken aback. He wasn't thinking of drinking and in his room at that! The thought of Austin in his room made him uncomfortable. He studied him discreetly, wondering if he was reading him wrong. He could have sworn that Austin was hitting on him, or, maybe, he was just trying to draw his guard down before attempting to steal his medals again. He decided to seek counsel from the Wise Ones. If anyone could find out what Austin was up to, it would be his knowledgeable friends, Shawn and Hunter.

-ooo-

Jeff received five stitches on his forehead. He held onto Mark's hand tightly as the doctor sewed him up, shuddering with relief when he announced he was done. It didn't hurt with the anesthesia.

As Mark helped him to sit up, he asked, "Can we go now?" He didn't like hospitals.

"Just as soon as I collect the prescription," Mark gave him a reassuring smile.

Jeff was silent in the cab. He was leaning against Mark who had his arm around him.

"What is it? You want to tell me what's bothering you?" but Jeff shook his head silently. Mark lifted his chin to look at his eyes and said, "I know you're upset. You may feel better after you talk about it."

He didn't expect tears to fall. Mark held him as he sobbed and told him how he really felt. "I didn't do anything to him and he attacked me! I tried to be friends with him, Mark, I really did, but he hates me and … and I don't know why!" and sobbed even harder.

Mark rocked him to calm him down and when Jeff was somewhat more composed, he explained. "Sean always has an inferiority complex. He's afraid that he might lose Chris to you."

Jeff looked up at him, sniffling softly. "Why would he think that?"

"It's all in his head. It's what he believes," Mark said. "He's feeling insecure and I think Chris may have something to do with that. But, don't you worry. I'll sort things out and make sure Sean pays for what he did to you!" and Jeff knew Mark meant what he said. He could feel the waves of anger flowing off him.

"Does it still hurt?" Mark softened his tone as he caressed his cheek lightly, frowning at the fading bruise on the cheek and the gash on his forehead. He told himself that that was the last time he was letting anyone get away with hurting his little nougat!

The anesthesia was wearing off and Jeff was beginning to feel some pain. He nodded and shifted to rest more comfortably against Mark.

"I don't want to be friends with him anymore!" he declared childishly before whimpering softly. "My booboo hurts" and he touched his forehead gingerly.

"Here, let me kiss it and make it better," and Mark gently kissed the top of the dressing.

Glenn and Matt were waiting for them in the lobby.

"Oh Jeffro, are you okay?" Matt fussed over him.

"It hurts, Matty," Jeff whimpered and allowed himself to be pampered and cuddled. He was beginning to feel a giant goose egg of a headache coming on.

"Let's get you to bed," Mark said.

Once Jeff was settled in his room, he pulled Glenn aside and asked, "Where is he?"

"He's with Big Show. You want me to get him now?"

"No, you stay here with Jeff. I can handle things myself from here." He went over to Jeff and kissed him gently before saying, "I'm going to take care of business. Glenn and Matt will keep you company."

"No, I'm coming with you!" Matt said adamantly. "He hurt my brother and I want to know why!"

Mark knew it was useless to try and stop him. After they left, Glenn went about trying to make Jeff more comfortable. He felt guilty for letting him get hurt.

"Glenny, what is going to happen?" Jeff wanted to know what Mark was going to do.

"Mark will probably teach him a lesson he won't forget, but it's hard to tell in this case since Sean's not well physically and emotionally in the first place." He sat down beside him and apologized, "I'm sorry sprite. You wouldn't have been hurt if I didn't allow the match to happen."

"It's not your fault, Glenny," Jeff assured him. "No one saw that coming." It didn't make Glenn feel better.

"What's with people hitting you on the face all the time? I heard Austin gave you that bruise and now ….." Glenn shook his head. "Maybe you should wear a face helmet from now on," he joked.

Jeff giggled at the remark and before he could comment on it, they heard someone at the door and Glenn went to answer it. He was surprised to see Chris, and he didn't come empty-handed.

"Can I come in?" Chris asked awkwardly.

Glenn eyed the flowers and the box of chocolates he was bearing and frowned disapprovingly. "What are these for?" He didn't think Mark would appreciate the gifts he was giving to Jeff, in spite of the well meaning behind them.

"I came to apologize on behalf of Sean," Chris said quietly. "Can I see Jeff?"

Glenn opened his mouth to say no, but Jeff heard Chris.

"Let him in, Glenny," he called from the bed.

Glenn hesitated and decided it wouldn't do any harm for him to see Jeff for just a little while.

"Make it quick, he needs to rest," he hissed before pulling the door open.

"Hey," Chris greeted Jeff who gave him a smile. "How are you feeling?" and then realized he sounded stupid when Jeff grimaced.

"I'm sorry," he apologized before placing the flowers and chocolates on his lap, "These are for you."

"Thank you," Jeff smiled appreciatively before setting them aside.

"I'm really sorry what Sean did to you," Chris began. He thought that if he explained, Jeff might persuade Mark not to hurt Sean too badly. "We had a quarrel last night and he walked out and never came back."

Jeff gave him a questioning look and he decided to elaborate.

"We quarreled over you," he said awkwardly. "Sean thought I'm paying you too much attention and he got jealous. I'm sorry, but he shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm to be blamed for this mess!"

"But, that's so silly. He should know you love him after everything you've done for him. Why doesn't he trust you?"

"He's not entirely to be blamed. I ….. I gave him reason to doubt me." Chris looked embarrassed. He felt awkward with Glenn looking on.

"What did you do?" Jeff asked curiously.

"I …. I watched you and he noticed," Chris said sheepishly.

"Oh….." Now, Jeff felt really awkward with his confession. He didn't know what to say and Glenn thought it was time to wrap it up.

"I think you better go. Maybe you should explain this to Mark. He has gone to Show's room and Sean's with them right now."

"I know," Chris sighed. "I went there earlier and got kicked out by Show. He said Sean doesn't want to see me. He stayed with him last night," he added forlornly.

"Chris, we all have our problems but you should go. Mark won't like it if he finds you here," Glenn warned.

Chris quickly said what he came to say. "Please Jeff, I know Sean hurt you but please talk to Mark for me? He won't listen to anyone but you!"

Chris was hustled out and Glenn gave him a piece of advice, "Don't do anything stupid! We have enough trouble with Bradshaw here and Sean going bananas with envy. I would hate to scrap you up with a spatula if Mark catches you eyeing his sweet pea. Now, scram!" and he shut the door.

He turned to see Jeff already out of bed and heading towards him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he scowled with disapproval. He knew what he was thinking.

Jeff smiled sweetly at him. "Glenny, will you take me to Mark?"

-ooo—

I came across a funny video where Cena and Kurt were caught in a battle rap. Kurt is really adorable in here. You can check it out on : .com/user/jeffervescence?feature=mhum#p/f/1/3hhnVPTrruU

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Anonymous reviewer – Thank you! I'm pleased you're enjoying all the different relationships thus far. It's going to get more complicated!

Infection13 – Yes, Austin is serious about Kurt, but he sure has a strange way of getting his attention.

KimberAnnBRAND – Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you're intrigued with the Kurt/Austin angle but I wasn't sure the readers would be receptive to it at first.

Blackslayer14 – Things are going to get complicated from here on.

Souless666 – Oh yes, Glenn is coming out of his shell and mingling. He's going to get involved in more ways than one.

Takerslady – Kurt is uncertain about Austin's intention and Sean's feelings of insecurities are going to propel him to make mistakes. Hitting Jeff was a no-no and he is beginning to dread the consequences of his action.

Redsandman99 – Thank you!

Tanya2byour21 – Things are going to get more interesting all around.

KakashXIrukaLover – So glad you're enjoying the story. I love torturing Bradshaw and there is yet more to come!

Takers dark lover – I'm glad you like the Kurt/Austin relationship. Kurt has come to see Shawn and Hunter as his trusted friends. As for Bradshaw, the guys are going to enjoy giving him a hard time, and attacking Jeff won't be Sean's last rash action.

NeroAnne – Sean's rashness will cause him more problems and Glenn is protective of Jeff just like Mark. Jeff brought out the soft side of him. Kurt and Austin do make a cute couple but Kurt is unsure of Austin's true intention.

-ooo-

Chapter 21

"Guys, I know you're busy and all that but I need your advice again."

Kurt had finished his business with Dwayne and upon asking around, was told that he could find Shawn and Hunter at Charles' 'business premises'. When he got there, he nearly choked on laughter when he saw the disturbing look on Bradshaw's face. The man was genuinely bothered by the brazen display of uncovered bodies, both male and female, parading around him. Shawn and Hunter thought it would be a good lesson for him to learn about tolerance and had put him to work at Charles' place for the day. His job was easy. All he had to do was to clean up after the visiting patrons. At first he had protested vehemently until Hunter warned him that it would be worst if he didn't obey. Bradshaw had reluctantly fallen to the task and everyone just couldn't help snickering at the look of disgust on his face as he went about removing used condoms and cleaning off the sticky residue off the furniture. He looked really grossed out. He kept wiping his hands with wet tissues, terrified he was going to catch a disease with all that handling.

"Give me a couple of minutes, Kurt," Shawn excused himself before going over to Charles and requested that he watched over Bradshaw for a while as he had some business to take care of. He looked around for Hunter and found him engrossed in conversation with two of Charles' ladies on call. He rolled his eyes before making his way to him.

"Please excuse us, ladies," he requested with a polite smile and waited until the ladies moved away before rounding on Hunter. "You're supposed to be watching Bradshaw and not checking out the ladies!" he poked him in the chest, giving him a look of displeasure.

"Don't tell me you're jealous!" Hunter teased him and when Shawn scowled, he pulled him against him and spoke gravely, "I would never betray you, Shawn. You know that right?"

Shawn's demeanor softened and Hunter gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm just having a conversation to pass time, nothing more." He sighed before saying grudgingly, "You know what? This job Mark sticks on us sucks big time! I don't want to babysit Mister Personality over there 24/7! What say we dump him on Charles and go out and have ourselves a little fun?"

Shawn spoke tentatively, "I'm all for it but I don't want Mark on our asses for not doing our job. We can take a break though. Kurt is here and he needs our help. I told Charles to mind our charge for a while. Come on, let's get out of here!"

They found two ladies all over Kurt. Apparently, they thought he was there to have fun and they were selling their services but he was too much a gentleman to reject their advances. He looked pleadingly at Shawn and Hunter for help.

"Huh … ladies?" Hunter called for their attention and when he got it, said pleasantly, "You're wasting your time, Kurt leans the other way."

"Sorry," Kurt muttered with an embarrassing look as the ladies scowled at him for not telling them sooner before strutting away. He turned to Shawn and Hunter, "Let's go somewhere private to talk," and led the way out. They headed to a bar and sat at a secluded corner and ordered their drinks.

"What can we do for you?" Shawn asked as he popped in some complimentary peanuts served to them.

Kurt fidgeted awkwardly and waited for the waitress to leave before saying, "I need your advice on something personal."

"Go on," Hunter said encouragingly and took a gulp of beer.

"Well … Austin has been hanging around me lately and I don't know what he's after," Kurt looked nervously at them.

"What do you mean exactly by 'hanging around'?" Hunter probed for details.

Kurt gestured for them to come closer and as they leaned in, he confided in them, "He came to my room last night to apologize and brought beer with him. And this morning, he took me to my dentist's appointment and then, we had lunch together." He hesitated before saying, "We're going to have dinner and he wants to come to my room later to finish the beer he brought with him yesterday. I have this feeling that he's hitting on me, but I'm not totally sure, or, he could be after my medals again. What do you guys think, do I have any cause to worry?"

Shawn and Hunter looked stunned. Never in a million years would they think that Austin was hitting on Kurt. It explained why he had been giving Kurt such a hard time lately. Everything he did was to get his attention.

"I can't believe this!" Hunter spoke first, still trying to come to terms with what he had just heard. "That son of a bitch has been trying to get your attention all this time and we were blind to that fact!"

"So, you actually think he's hitting on me?" Kurt asked nervously. He wasn't certain how he felt about it if it was true.

"That goes without saying!" Shawn said excitedly. "He stole your medals in the first place so you would notice him and now that he has your attention, he's trying to woo you over!"

"Hold on just a second," Hunter tried to stay logical. "Let's not jump to conclusions until we are absolutely sure. Is there anything you can tell us that can confirm our suspicion? What makes you think that he's hitting on you in the first place?"

"He was really nice and that feels really weird because he has never been nice to me. And he keeps staring at me! And oh! When I was in the dentist's office, he waited for me for two long hours and never complained and he even took me out for lunch and insisted on paying for it," Kurt elaborated.

"He's hitting on you!" both Shawn and Hunter exclaimed unanimously and Shawn asked the all important question, "So, how do you feel about him?"

"I really don't know," Kurt said honestly. "I don't know him that well and I'm not sure if I can trust him. He's … unpredictable."

"That he is," Hunter agreed. "Maybe you could just go with the flow and see where it will lead you but stay on your guard. Austin is not the most trustworthy guy, if you know what I mean."

"There's another quicker way to find out if he's really into you," Shawn said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. The idea just struck him.

"Oh oh, I don't like that look," Hunter looked warily at his partner. "Please don't get any ideas that will get us into trouble, will you?" he pleaded with him.

Shawn ignored him and spoke to Kurt, "Are you willing to co-operate with us? It will involve taking some risks."

"Oh God" Hunter groaned. He didn't like where it was going already.

Kurt hesitated, looking from one to another. He had to know Austin's true intentions and made up his mind. "I'm in!"

-ooo-

"You have one minute to explain yourself, boy, before I knock your lights out!"

Sean gulped, unable to bring himself to meet Mark's eyes. He was shaking with fear.

"Look at me!" Mark commanded and Sean forced himself to raise his head. "I want an answer!"

"I … I … don't know why I hit him," Sean finally stammered out.

Mark moved so fast he didn't even see it coming. The punch sent him flying backwards to the floor. Big Show moved forward to help but stopped in his tracks when Mark glowered at him. "Stay out of this, Show!"

He hesitated only momentarily but stood back in the end. He knew Sean couldn't escape punishment after what he did and that was just the tip of the iceberg. There was more to come. He prayed for a miracle to save his friend and wished then that he had allowed Chris to stay. If Chris was there to explain to Mark the circumstances leading to the attack, Sean might just get off with a few hard slaps, but no, his young friend was adamant he didn't want Chris around. Show didn't know what else to do. He could tell Mark what he knew but he doubted Mark would be receptive to what he had to say. Matt watched silently from the side, contented to let Mark handle the situation.

Mark hauled Sean up by his shirt front. "Run that by me again and I'll make you bleed like a stuck pig!"

It was no idle threat. They had seen Mark delve out punishment with his fists and it wasn't pretty. He was a hard puncher and the gloves he wore to the ring served to cushion the impact of the blows. No one liked to be on the receiving end of his punches. Show knew he held back on the punch he had just delivered to Sean otherwise he would have been unconscious. He hoped Sean would give Mark a satisfactory answer before he did some serious damage. Everyone was surprised therefore when Sean snapped.

"I hate him! I hate him because Chris wants him!" and he broke down in tears. Mark released him and he crumpled at his feet, bawling his eyes out.

Mark growled. He had it with those two! He wanted to beat their heads together until he knocked some sense into them! He turned to Matt, "Find Chris and bring him here!"

Matt nodded and opened the door, only to see Chris standing outside, looking guilty as sin. He gasped when he saw Sean crying on the floor and quickly went to him.

"Get away from me!" Sean pushed him away, "I don't want you here!"

Mark turned his attention to Chris. Eyes flashing with anger, he demanded to know, "What is this about? I remember distinctly telling you to stay away from Jeff! Did you go and do something behind my back?"

"I swear to you Mark, I didn't even go near him … until ten minutes ago." Chris found himself dangling by his shirt.

"What did you just say?" Mark asked in an ominous tone.

Chris knew he had to tread carefully. Mark was on the verge of beating him into a bloody pulp! Gulping nervously, he explained quickly, "Please Mark, it's not what you think. I heard what Sean did and I know you won't let him get away with it, so I went to seek Jeff's help. I swear, there was no ulterior motive!" He was relieved when Mark dropped him after a moment's hesitation.

"If I find out that you are lying to me …." Mark started to say when a soft voice spoke up, "He's telling you the truth, Mark."

Jeff stepped in with Glenn behind him. He went towards Mark's side and touched his arm. "Let it go, Mark, I don't want to pursue the matter. It's just a misunderstanding."

Mark hesitated. He couldn't just let a slight passed without righting it. It was unheard of on his watch.

"Please?" Jeff sent him a pleading look and squeezed his arm. Mark realized he couldn't deny him and nodded reluctantly. Jeff gave him a grateful smile before turning to Sean who was being helped to his feet by Big Show. They looked at one another, well, it was more like scowling. Jeff opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind the last minute. He turned abruptly and taking Mark's hand, said, "Shall we go? I have a headache." The throbbing pain was getting worse and he wanted to lie down.

Mark nodded but he had some last words. "Don't let it happen again, or, there will be consequences!" and led Jeff out. Matt and Glenn followed behind.

Chris stepped towards Sean but he hissed at him vehemently, "Get out! I don't want to see you!"

Chris pleaded with him, "Please Sean, just hear me out, okay?" but Sean's next words stunned him, "We're through! Do you hear? I don't ever want to see you again! Now, get out!"

Chris couldn't move. He watched as Sean buried his head against Show's chest and cried out, "Please make him leave, I don't want him near me!"

Show gave Chris a sympathetic look and said, "Maybe you should leave, Chris. Give him some time to calm down, I'll talk to him."

Chris looked from him to Sean and without another word, he turned around and left. Maybe, it would do them good to have some time apart, but he was deeply wounded by his words.

-ooo-

Mark saw the flowers and chocolates but didn't say anything. He just held Jeff while he cuddled against him.

"Do you want your medication? It would make you feel better," he said, but Jeff shook his head and said impishly, "I don't need any medication, I just need you."

Mark chuckled and pressed a kiss against his mouth, "You're a sweet little talker, aren't you?"

Jeff grinned happily at him, "I only sweet talk you, Mark."

"It makes me feel special to hear you say that," Mark's eyes twinkled with amusement as he hugged him. His eyes landed on the gifts from Chris again and he couldn't prevent the jealousy from creeping in. "Did Chris talk you into helping him by giving you those flowers and chocolates?"

Jeff failed to detect the note of jealousy in his voice. He shook his head, "Nah, he came to apologize on behalf of that jealous boyfriend of his. I just feel sorry for him. He told me he got kicked out when he tried to see him. They quarreled last night."

Mark didn't need to ask what it was about. What Sean had said told him that Jeff was in the middle of it. He didn't want to make too much out of it since he knew about Sean's inferiority complex and feelings of insecurities. So long as Chris kept his distance from Jeff, he would ignore Sean's ramblings. It was up to the two to sort out their differences and clear up their misunderstanding. If either tried to pull Jeff into the picture again and hurt him in any way, he swore he would make both pay dearly!

"How did it go with Bradshaw?"

Mark was surprised that he knew. Glenn probably said something to him. He spoke cautiously, "Glenn told you I went to see him?" and when Jeff nodded, he asked, "What else did he say?"

"He told me that you've gone to lay down the rules for him and ….." He looked anxiously up at him, "Mark, I don't want you to get into any trouble with Mister McMahon. Please just let things be."

"Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing," Mark assured him with a smile. "Shouldn't you be taking a nap?" Mark pecked him affectionately on his lips, careful not to knock against his forehead.

Before Jeff could reply, there came several knocks at the door. Mark sighed. Work called. He was surprised to see the three men before him.

"Hiya Mark!" Shawn and Hunter greeted him chirpily while Kurt gave him a small wave and smile.

Mark didn't acknowledge. "Aren't you two supposed to be watching Bradshaw?" he asked instead with a frown.

"Don't worry about him, Mark, we're keeping him busy. Can we come in? We have something for Jeff."

While on their errand, Shawn thought he might as well drop by and give Jeff the book. It was then Mark noticed the wrapped parcel tucked under his arm.

Jeff appeared suddenly beside him. "Hi!" he greeted everyone who gasped at the sight of him.

"Oh my God! Did you beat him up, you big bully?" Shawn shot Mark an accusing look.

"Michaels …." Mark said warningly as Jeff giggled before inviting them in, much to his consternation. He wanted to shut the door and leave them outside. He was in no mood to deal with their theatrics. And why was Kurt with them, he wondered.

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked curiously as he sat on a chair.

"Sean hit me with a tray" Jeff said and there were some looks of confusion. "I meant Chris' boyfriend," he clarified and they nodded their understanding. Before they could ask why, Jeff asked quickly, "What do you want to see me about?" He didn't want to discuss about Sean.

Three pairs of eyes went to Mark who was sitting beside Jeff.

"You can say anything in front of Mark. We are officially a couple," Jeff told them bashfully as he clasped Mark's hand in his and looked up adoringly at him.

"So, you finally asked him, you old dawg you! Congratulations!" Shawn was beside himself, pleased that Mark finally got down to telling Jeff. Hunter and Kurt extended their well wishes as well.

"This will really come in handy now!" Shawn said gleefully as he handed over the parcel to Jeff. "Hunter and I thought it will provide you all the answers you are looking for. I'm sure you will find it very helpful!"

"Thank you, guys!" Jeff accepted the wrapped parcel from him but hesitated to unwrap it. He could tell it was a book.

"Well, open it! We want to know if you like it," Shawn said encouragingly even as his eyes were fixed on Mark. There was clear mischief in them.

Jeff tore through the wrappings eagerly and his eyes popped out at the title which read, 'Ultimate Gay Sex'. Mark flushed when he saw the title.

Shawn smirked as he reached out and flipped the book open. "A 300-page illustrated volume. Mark will put you on a pedestal and worship you when you're done practicing the stuff mentioned here! Isn't that right, Hunt?" and his partner nodded fervently before saying, "It's the bible book of pleasures. Learn it well and you and your partner will be in seventh heaven! You two are going to have so much fun with it!"

Jeff was a beetroot red as he scanned the graphic pictures hungrily. He shivered with excitement at a picture of an engorged cock stuffed into a mouth and it didn't escape Mark who was sitting next to him.

"Out!" Mark barked and he chased their guests out before locking the door. He turned slowly and Jeff saw the look of lust on his face.

"Jeff" he rasped out hoarsely as he slowly approached him like a predator on the hunt.

"Mark" Jeff breathed out his name and hissed with pleasure when he latched his mouth on his neck. He tilted his head back and moaned as Mark bit down and lapped at the blood that oozed out. "So, my slut puppy like cocks," and grunted when Jeff stroked him through his jeans.

"Only yours" Jeff whispered huskily as he slid to the floor on his knees and gazed up at him. "I want to suck you," before zipping down his pants. As he tugged down Mark's pants, he licked his lips in anticipation at the sight of his massive engorgement. It looked so delectable with the pearly essence glistening at its tip. Leaning forward, Jeff flicked his tongue at the head, drawing the essence into his mouth, and moaned.

Mark's cock twitched at the sound and his hands latched onto Jeff's head. He closed his eyes and groaned when he felt Jeff's hot mouth engulfed him. Jeff was a little impatient and was working him into frenzy with his mouth and tongue. He almost had his entire length in his mouth and was slurping greedily, trying to take him in further. Mark felt himself quickly approaching orgasm and decided to slow things down. He didn't want it to end quickly. Jeff whined in protest as he was pulled up. He couldn't get enough of his taste.

"Slow down, little one," Mark chuckled as he hefted him up by his hips. Jeff wrapped his legs and arms around him and kissed his face feverishly as he thrust against him while whining softly.

"My little wanton puppy," Mark whispered huskily as he leaned against the bed and pulled Jeff on top of him. He cupped his face gently and lapped at his mouth before kissing him deeply. Jeff shivered in anticipation as Mark stopped to undress him before pulling off his own shirt. They were now completely naked and Jeff was sitting astride him. Mark stroked himself to full hardness and positioned his cockhead at his entrance and pushed in. Jeff cried out and gasped the next moment when he felt Mark brushing his finger roughly across the sensitive tip of his cock. The pain was immediately replaced by pleasurable sensations as Mark continued to titillate him. Assured that Jeff was in no discomfort, Mark started to move, thrusting up as he pulled Jeff's hips down with one hand while he played with him with the other.

"Markk…." Jeff panted as he started to ride him. They established a smooth rhythm with Mark thrusting up as Jeff pushed himself down on his lap.

"You love riding me, don't you?" Mark growled out as he pumped his hips faster. Jeff nodded, whimpering frantically as he rode him harder and faster. Mark was buried deep into him and was hitting his prostate at every thrust. "Come on, Jeff, I'm your large stallion, ride me hard to the finish!"

The feel of Jeff's tight muscles clinching him like an ill-fitting glove as he bore into him sent pleasurable shockwaves through his body. Mark knew he wouldn't last. He latched his mouth against Jeff's as he came, swallowing Jeff's cries as they crested on the waves of pleasure together. His body shuddered with its release as it pumped itself dry and he fell backwards with Jeff on top of him, both panting loudly. Mark held his face gingerly and kissed him tenderly before pulling him down to lie beside him.

His lust slated, he mumbled sleepily, "If we keep this up, I won't have any energy left to fight tonight. Let's rest for a few hours."

Mark settled down to catching a few hours of sleep before he started preparing for his match against Sid Vicious later that night. When he turned to check on Jeff, he found he had already dozed off.

-ooo-

Shawn, Hunter and Kurt had been asking around, "Have you seen Kane?" They had been looking for him since they left Mark's room. Finally, someone told them he was last seen with Matt at the hotel bar. They headed there and caught sight of them having drinks with Ivory and Victoria.

"I don't think this is a good time," Kurt said nervously. "I believe they are on a date."

Shawn frowned at the sight before him. He suddenly snapped his fingers, "Follow me, gentlemen!" and marched purposefully towards them. Both men looked up in surprise to see them.

"Hi! I'm sorry to barge in like that, but could I have a quick word with our friends?" Shawn asked. Ivory and Victoria nodded smilingly and he leaned in towards Glenn and Matt and said in a loud whisper, "Don't forget about our orgy tonight!" and with a wink, left quickly with Hunter and Kurt close behind him.

He turned to look and was tickled by the shocked look on their faces. Both men were too stunned to react and the two ladies excused themselves quickly and took their leave. As they passed them at the entrance, Ivory and Victoria looked awkwardly away from them and the former was heard whispering, "I swear I didn't know they were gay!"

"Shawn? I don't think that was a wise thing to do, considering we want their help," Hunter said as he watched Matt and Glenn coming their way.

"Look guys, we can explain," Shawn tried to placate them as he peeped from behind Hunter's mammoth frame, glad to have him as a shield.

"What are you trying to do?" Matt hissed at him furiously. "Do you know the trouble I took to set up this date? You have ruined our reputation! Now, everyone will think we're into guys! I oughta ….."

Everyone expected an explosive reaction from Glenn. It therefore surprised them when he spoke somewhat calmly, "I hope you have a good explanation for ruining our date!"

He didn't look that upset with them. Shawn and the others breathed out easy. They were more afraid of his reaction than Matt's.

"I'm truly sorry but I promise to clarify things with the ladies once this is over," Shawn assured him. He waited for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts before continuing, "We need you to do something for us, Glenn."

Glenn looked at him curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

Shawn gave him a sheepish grin and said, "We need you to pretend to be Kurt's boyfriend."

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I wish to thank everyone for their reviews!

It has been a while since I recommend any stories for reading. Please check out, _"Pranks Gone Wrong" by RAW-SYNTH3TICA_, a funny Halloween fic with Jeff and Kane. Jeff is so adorable in it! And, _"Jealousy" by RRatedauthor. _Remember to leave your reviews for them. Enjoy!

-ooo-

Chapter 22

Matt was laughing hysterically. He couldn't believe what Shawn just asked Glenn and the guy was scowling fiercely at him.

"Do I look like I'm into men?" he barked at Shawn who winced visibly.

"I knew it was a bad idea," Hunter muttered and tried to cheer up a crestfallen Kurt. "Hey, we'll think of something else. We will help you just like we helped Jeff."

The mention of Jeff's name immediately caught Matt and Glenn's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked, worried that his brother had disregarded his warning and went to them for advice anyways.

Shawn explained, "We gave Jeff that book we bought that day. You were there, remember?"

"And how did it help Jeff?" Glenn asked curiously.

Shawn, Hunter and Kurt snickered with Shawn saying, "Let's just say Jeff's reaction to it prompted Mark to drive us out so that he can take care of both their needs."

Glenn broke into a grin. Knowing that his brother and Jeff were bonding in such a way pleased him. "So, they're pretty busy now, huh?" he said smugly.

Sensing a positive mood change, Shawn pushed his luck. "I would say a definite yes. Those two know what they want from each other." He sighed and patted a dejected Kurt on the shoulder. "But I can't say the same for poor old Kurt right here. We're trying to find out if Austin is serious about him or has an ulterior motive for getting close to him, and since you're unwilling to help us, we have to think of another plan," and turned to go with a glum face.

"Wait."

Shawn controlled his facial expression as he turned towards Glenn with a solemn face.

"Tell me what you have in mind." Glenn couldn't exactly explain why but he felt obliged to help since Shawn, in his way, helped put his brother in a happy place. Matt stared at him in aghast.

"You will lend us a hand?" Shawn asked hopefully.

Glenn shrugged, "Maybe. Give me the details before I make my decision."

It was good enough for Shawn. At least he didn't turn him down outright. The mastermind rubbed his hands in glee and repeated what Kurt told them and how they were trying to determine if Austin was courting Kurt, or, up to no good.

"But, why me?" Glenn asked. "You could just about get anyone to play the part, so why did you pick me?" He knew how people perceived him. People did not come up to him to ask for favors and he wasn't exactly inclined to get involved in other people's business, unless Mark asked for his help, like he did in the case of Matt and Jeff.

"Because Austin is a tough son of a bitch and we need someone who can stand up to him if the need arises," Shawn said as a matter-of-fact. It made sense and Glenn saw why he was the ideal candidate. No one dared to mess with him, Austin, including.

"So, tell me exactly what you want me to do," he said, drawing relieved smiles from everyone, all, but one.

"Now, hold on just a minute," Matt interrupted. "You're seriously considering carrying out this charade?"

"I don't see why not. I'm curious to know what Austin is up to as well. But, if he really is into Kurt, I would like to make him grovel." Glenn saw the potential of his role. He wanted to see how far he could press Austin's little button and goad him into action. He was looking forward to his reaction.

Matt shook his head dubiously, "Do you know how to play the boyfriend in the first place? You're not even into guys! You don't know the first thing to do; how to behave, how to act, and …. Let me ask you this, will you kiss Kurt if you have to?"

Glenn raised his eyebrows at that. Now, that would be a problem. He glanced at Kurt who looked away and blushed. The visual of locking lips with him weird him out. Doubt crept into his mind and he realized he couldn't bring himself to kiss him.

"Maybe you should find someone else." He was having second thoughts but Shawn said quickly, "Please Glenn, you're the best person for the job! I would have gotten Hunter to do it but Austin knows he's with me and he will suspect we're up to something. I promise we will coach you. It's really not that hard. All you have to do is to pretend that you're interested in Kurt and be seen with him. I assure you there won't be any kissing involved," but he had his fingers crossed behind his back. The kissing part might be called for in his contingency plan but he wasn't about to tell Glenn just as yet.

Glenn mulled over what he said. He really wanted to see Austin's reaction more than anything else and that desire won him over. He agreed to help, much to Matt's consternation. Shawn told him he would brief him on what to do and they arranged to meet in his room after the show and left soon after.

"What?" Glenn caught the aggravated look on Matt's face. "I'm just trying to help a guy out, and it would be fun."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. We're talking about Austin here. He's unpredictable and who knows what he'll do if he's really interested in Kurt and he thinks you're standing in his way," Matt warned him.

"I can handle Austin." Glenn grinned playfully, "I'm actually hoping he's into Kurt and I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees me with him!"

-ooo—

Later that night after the show …..

Mark was weary to the bone. He and Sid had a hard fought match and he had won. There was a deep sense of gratification every time he won a match and he was in the mood to celebrate. With the win, he would be progressing to the final contenders' match for the world championship. Usually, he would just grab a couple of drinks with his brother at the bar and head on back to his room to rest, but he had Jeff now. He warmed at the thought of him. Jeff made his heart race and his head spin. He made him feel young and alive and the emotional attachment they had formed gave him a sense of peace and belonging.

Mark had a couple of flings here and there, all women, over the past years. They weren't anything serious and there was no emotional attachment. He had only been with two guys in his earlier years before he came to WWF. They were a means to sexual gratification and nothing more. Jeff was the only one he had laid eyes on and felt an immediate attraction. He wasn't just a vessel for his needs, like his previous partners. Jeff was the missing puzzle that warmed his heart and fed his soul. He made him feel complete.

Mark quickly washed himself, anxious to join his little companion who was waiting outside for him with Matt. The brothers didn't have a match lined up for that night and were free to do as they pleased. Glenn said he had something going on and had excused himself and left half an hour ago. Mark didn't read too much into it. He knew that Glenn pretty much led a lonely life, preferring the company of his books than people. Little did he realize that his brother had a busy agenda as of lately.

While Mark was still in the shower, Matt and Jeff were deciding whether to let whoever was at the door in. He had been pounding at the door and yelling for several minutes and they had a pretty good idea who it was.

Jeff looked over to his brother and asked nervously, "Should we open the door and tell him to come back later? He's going to take the door down at the rate he's pounding at it."

Matt hesitated. They were told not to open the door unless Mark or Glenn was present. "Just ignore him, Jeff. He just has to wait till Mark comes out." He didn't think the big guy outside would listen to them. He would leave it to Mark to handle him.

The brothers looked on worriedly as the poundings persisted. Jeff moved to be near his brother, afraid the door would come off its hinges any second. Mark came out of the shower wearing a towel with his hair still wet. He heard the commotion after he turned off the water and decided to investigate.

"Mark, he has been at it for the past ten minutes," Jeff informed him as he moved to his side. Mark nodded and told him to stand back before opening the door. He was confronted by the livid face of his opponent for that night.

"I want a rematch! I was cheated of my chance and you know it, Mark!" Big Sid hissed out vehemently.

"I told you, Sid, I have nothing to do with that and it's not my call to give you a rematch. You have to speak to Vince about it," Mark said brusquely.

"Everyone knows you carry a lot of clout with Vince. If you say yes, he will go along with it, unless you're working with Steiner and trying to cheat me of my spot!"

Scott Steiner distracted Sid during his match with Mark, thereby, giving Mark the opportunity to deliver a tomb-stone driver which caused him to lose his chance to progress to the next stage. His accusation didn't sit well with Mark.

"I don't need to justify myself to you! If you have a problem, see Vince about it!" and Mark shut the door. He hated it when people falsely accused him of manipulating a match. He didn't know why Steiner interrupted their match and it was not his business to ask him. He saw an opportunity and took it. If Sid had a problem with that, he could speak to Vince about it.

Sid stormed away, intending to speak to Vince about the matter at the earliest opportunity. He had been looking for Steiner, intending to wreak vengeance on him but he had made himself scarce and was nowhere to be found. Sid actually didn't believe that the Undertaker was involved in the scam but he was too blinded by fury to convince himself so. Someone had to be blamed and since Mark had taken his spot, he was out to get him.

Bristling with anger, he turned the corner quickly and bumped into Bradshaw. "Watch the fuck where're you going!" he pushed at him. He was looking for a fight and Bradshaw knew it. He saw the match and knew Sid was pissed.

"Easy, Sid, I'm on your side. I saw what happened and you got robbed!" Bradshaw saw an opportunity to gain an ally. Sid looked warily at him. He never liked him and never trusted him. The son of a bitch only cared about himself and he remembered how he used to push them around.

"Get away from me!" he pushed on ahead, intending to leave but Bradshaw's words stopped him. "I can get you a rematch, that is, if you want it."

The offer was too tempting to ignore, but was he bluffing? Sid told himself that the man no longer carried any clout. He didn't know what the hell he was doing back there in the first place but he was curious where their conversation might lead to.

"I know what you're thinking but I'm not exactly powerless," Bradshaw continued to say. "I got out of jail with Vince's help and I know I can get him to give you a rematch if that's what you want. I hate to see a decent guy like you losing your spot to the Undertaker."

Sid sneered. He knew the man was anything but concerned about him, but he had nothing to lose by listening to what he had to say. "And I'm sure you want something back in return for the favor?"

Bradshaw looked around covertly. He didn't want anyone ease dropping on them. Assured they were alone, he spoke quietly, "It's nothing you can't do," he assured him.

Sid hesitated before asking, "And what is it you want from me?"

"I want you to destroy the Undertaker!"

-ooo-

Austin grinned at his reflection. The hotel staff had miraculously removed the bloodstains and he was sporting a spotlessly clean white shirt. He looked really dashing in the crisp white shirt and dark blue slacks. Austin checked himself one last time before heading out. He was early by ten minutes but he was eager to meet up with Kurt. He was told to meet him in the hotel lobby at 9.30. When Austin saw Glenn standing next to Kurt, he was taken aback. He thought it was just the two of them and wasn't expecting anybody else to join them for dinner.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Glenn to join us," Kurt smiled at him. "He invited me out for dinner and I thought it would be a great idea for all three of us to dine together. After all, we're among friends. So, where shall we eat?"

"There's a restaurant here that serves both Italian and Mediterranean cuisine. Shall we give it a go?" Glenn suggested politely. He was dressed casually in jeans and a tight black tee-shirt which showed off his fine physique. His hair was bound at the nape of his neck and he looked incredibly handsome. Austin felt overdressed next to him but he told himself he looked great. Now, where to eat? He was a redneck. He enjoyed juicy steaks, slabs of ribs, mashed potatoes with plenty of gravy and the works. He didn't know what to expect from these foreign dishes and was about to counter propose when Kurt nodded his approval. "I would love some Italian food. It's good to eat something different for a change." It didn't leave Austin much choice and he reluctantly went along with it.

They managed to get a table in fifteen minutes. After ordering, Kurt excused himself to go to the washroom and Austin decided to fish for information. "Since when did you start coming out? I thought you hated socializing."

Glenn was hardly seen with anyone other than his brother, and lately, those Hardy kids. He made himself invisible most of the time and Austin wondered about the sudden change.

Glenn spoke easily, "I found out that Kurt and I have a lot in common. We both love to read and we like music from the 70's." Thanks to Shawn's intuition, he had prepared him with a list of possible questions and answers. But, Austin wasn't through with him yet.

"You're just friends, right?" he asked, trying to maintain a calm demeanor although he was anything but calm.

Glenn paused for effect, studying him contemplatively. He finally said, "I would like to think we can be more than friends. I've just discovered he's very easy-going and has a great sense of humor, and, he's also easy on the eyes." He smiled casually before speaking in a snide tone, "Seriously, why are you hanging around Kurt? I would never expect him to be on friendly terms with a badass like you, especially after what you did to his car and made him go through hell by stealing his Olympic medals."

Austin's eyes twitched violently as he glared at Glenn with cold eyes and tightly clenched fists. He really wanted to punch him in the face but held himself back when he saw Kurt returning to the table.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked as he sat down warily. He detected an air of animosity and wondered what took place while he was away.

"Yes, of course, we were just chatting," Glenn said pleasantly. He sat back as the waiter served them the Chardonnay he ordered. He twirled it around and sniffed it appreciatively before taking a sip. "Wonderful wine you have here," he complimented and the waiter gave him a bright smile. Kurt nodded approvingly as he sipped at his appreciatively. Austin picked up the long-stemmed glass awkwardly. He would have preferred an ice-cold beer in his hand. He took a sip and liking it, gulped it down and taking the bottle from the waiter's hands, refilled his glass. He drank up and refilled it again, draining the contents once again. He did it a couple more times and finally sighed with satisfaction as he finished his fifth glass. "This is good," he declared before setting the bottle down and turned to eat what was set before him. He had ordered at random without asking what it was he had ordered as the menu was not in English. He was afraid to look stupid in front of the others. He eyed the tong set beside his plate in puzzlement and decided to ignore it. Picking up his fork, he poked at his shell-like food and found it hard to the touch. Looking dubiously at it, he bent to sniff it and it smelled delicious. He looked at the others and saw they were enjoying their meal quietly. Shrugging, he scooped up a morsel and putting it in his mouth, crunched down on it. He found it difficult to chew on the shell pieces.

"Sir," their waiter stepped forward and cleared his throat awkwardly. "May I assist you?"

Glenn and Kurt stopped eating to give Austin bemused looks.

"What?" Austin asked in between chomps, trying to swallow his food. He coughed, nearly choking on the hard pieces.

"May I?" the waiter asked permission as he gestured to his plate. Austin didn't know what the hell he wanted but he was prepared to let him have his food. He didn't think he could swallow anymore of whatever they had served him. He watched as the waiter held up a piece with a tong and deftly removed the soft flesh within with a fork and held it out to him. "You don't eat the shell, sir, just the flesh," he said politely. Glenn snickered and Kurt covered his mouth with a napkin to cover up his amusement.

"Oh…" Austin refused to look at Glenn or Kurt and accepted the morsel of meat and put it in his mouth. He chewed and found it tasted delicious. "Hey, this is good!" he said enthusiastically as he picked up another shell and failing to dislodge the flesh within with his fork, put it in his mouth and sucked. He grinned as the meat slid out easily. He polished off the food in record time and wiped the juices dribbling down his chin with a napkin. "I can get the hang of eating this, it's delicious! What is it anyways?" he asked the waiter who stepped forward to refill his glass.

"Its escargot, sir, a French delicacy," he enlightened him with a bright smile.

"And what is that in English?" Austin asked as he gulped down his glass of wine and gestured for a refill.

"Snails, sir, we baked them in their shells with garlic and butter. It's one of our more popular dishes. You made an interesting choice, sir."

Austin felt the food coming back up. He got up from his seat and rushed to the washroom, managing to get there before everything came back up. Coughing and gagging over the toilet bowl, he told himself that was the last time he was going to eat foreign food. He never felt more embarrassed in his whole life! Having discharged everything, he went to the basin to rinse his mouth out. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed the stains on his shirt front. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, he grabbed some tissues and wet them and started scrubbing at the stains. He only made them worse as they grew blotchier.

"Fuck this!" he growled with exasperation and started removing his shirt. He was determined to get the stains off.

Twenty minutes later, Austin walked out of the washroom and went back to his table. He sat down quietly, not looking up as Glenn's body quaked silently with laughter. A loud snort finally escaped him and he excused himself in a hurry, taking himself to the washroom.

"Huh … are you alright, Austin?" Kurt asked, feeling bad for him. His shirt front was totally wet and he could see blotches at several places.

"Why the hell do we have to eat here? And why the hell did you ask him to join us?" Austin was now looking at him.

Kurt was taken aback. He didn't expect things to turn out the way it did. He never had any intention to embarrass him.

"I'm really sorry. You could have said something and we could have eaten somewhere else. And like I say, this is just dinner among friends. I didn't think you would mind," he said in an apologetic tone.

Austin stared at him for a few moments. He glanced at the washroom and saw that Glenn hadn't made an appearance. Making a quick decision, he got up and grabbed Kurt by the hand. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go somewhere else to eat!"

"Wait! What about Glenn? We haven't settled the bill yet!" Kurt protested as he was dragged along.

When Glenn came out a minute later after composing himself (he actually felt bad for laughing at Austin), there was no one at his table. As he prepared to leave, the waiter intercepted him and said, "Excuse me, sir, but the gentleman with you told us you will settle the bill." He was taken aback when Glenn burst out laughing. It was one of the best times he ever had!

-ooo-

Mark, Jeff and Matt were at a bar. They just finished dinner and Matt was invited to join them for drinks. While Mark placed their orders, Matt scanned around and spotted Chris at another table. He was alone.

"Should we invite him over? He looks like he needs some company," Matt brought their attention to the lone figure. He was uncertain if Mark would welcome his presence. After all, Chris was in said predicament with Sean because he couldn't keep his eyes off Jeff.

Mark sighed but nodded and Matt went to get him. Mark had his arm wrapped possessively around Jeff when Chris joined them and he got the unspoken message.

"Are you performing here tonight?" Jeff asked, giving him a smile.

Chris returned his smile and said, ""No, I'm just here for a drink. Glad to have some company though."

"So … have you and Sean made up yet?" Matt asked. He really felt sorry for him when he saw the miserable look on his face as he shook his head.

"What does he want from you?" Jeff asked abruptly. Everyone turned to him in surprise. Mark and Matt didn't think it was appropriate for him to ask such personal questions.

"Jeff!" Matt hissed at his brother who pouted at him before turning to Chris, "I apologize on behalf of my brother. He always gets his proprieties wrong."

"It's okay, I don't mind it at all," Chris assured him. He hesitated before saying, "Actually, I really don't know what Sean wants from me anymore."

Jeff spoke his mind. "I just don't get it! He wanted to be with you but you couldn't stay with him because he refused to stop drinking. Now that you're back and willing, he walked away from you. What gives?"

"Maybe, you're not paying him enough attention," Matt said cautiously. He hated beating around the bush and decided to come out and just said it. He believed that Mark wanted to hear what Chris had to say as well. "Maybe he's pissed that you looking way too much at my brother than him. Is that true?"

Chris felt cornered. It was the truth and he couldn't deny it. "I guess I'm responsible for my current predicament," he conceded before turning to Mark. "I'm not going to apologize for looking at Jeff. He's great looking and I enjoy looking at him, but it's only just that, so don't go breaking me in half, okay?" he laughed, trying to ease the tension. Jeff blushed at the compliment.

"So long as we have an understanding" Mark said as he pulled Jeff against him, "that he belongs with me and anyone looking at him funny or even think of touching him, is a dead man!"

Jeff flushed with pleasure as he leaned up to kiss him on the chin. He loved how protective and possessive Mark was of him. He never felt safer than when he was with him and counted himself lucky to have found him so early in life. He looked over at Chris and saw the misery etched on his face. He couldn't understand the relationship between him and Sean. After years together, he thought they would have defined by now what was important and what was not. Sure, partners do get jealous if the other was looking at someone else but if they have a mutual understanding that it wouldn't go further than that, then, it shouldn't affect their relationship, like in the case of Shawn and Hunter. Hunter had a roving eye and Shawn took it in stride because he knew that Hunter wouldn't stray. In spite of Matt and Glenn's warnings, he knew that when it came to relationship matters, they were the best people to go to for help. They had love, trust and a mutual understanding for each other. Jeff wanted the same with Mark. With the recent attack, he had come to dislike Sean but he was willing to set his personal feelings aside and get the two back together again for one reason; he liked and admired Chris and hated to see him miserable.

"Do you want to get back with Sean?" he asked Chris while pulling Mark's arms around as he settled himself against him.

Mark whispered against his ear, "I don't think you should get involved. Let them settle their affairs themselves."

Under any other circumstance, he was in favor of helping their friends but not in this instance. He thought it was best to keep Jeff out of it because he was the centre of contention between Chris and Sean.

"I know what you're thinking but I can fix this with some help. Let me try please?" he pleaded with him.

Chris heard him. "It won't do any good, Jeff. Sean said we are through. I think it's best to leave things alone for the time being. I don't want to upset him further by pushing him." He finished his drink and bade them goodnight and left.

Jeff watched him go with a contemplative look, an idea forming in his head.

"Stop staring at the guy, will you?" Jeff brought his attention back to Mark. There was a look of displeasure on his face. Matt snorted with amusement and received a glare from him.

Jeff gasped. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Should I be?" Mark growled, pulling him against him possessively.

"Okay, guys. I believe this is where I say goodnight and take my leave and leave you two to talk. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Matt decided to go and check if Glenn was back yet. He wanted to know the outcome of the 'investigation'.

Jeff couldn't believe that Mark would feel insecure about his feelings for him. "Oh Mark, there isn't anyone but you for me. You do know that, right?" he cupped his cheek lovingly.

Mark sighed. He hated the way he felt. There was no reason to behave the way he did and he felt like he was behaving just as badly as Sean.

"You don't trust me?" Jeff asked in a small voice, looking anxiously at him.

Mark shook his head, "It's more like I don't trust the others. People do stupid things at times unknowingly when they get caught up in a situation. I don't want you to put yourself at risk unnecessarily. Promise me you won't interfere?"

The circumstances of the attack disturbed him. A jealous partner would only act if there was proof of cheating but Chris was just looking and Jeff was the innocent victim. He couldn't perceive how Sean could put the blame wholly on Jeff for taking Chris' attention away from him. It was not an act of a person of sound mind and he was beginning to question Sean's sanity. With his continuing struggle to overcome alcoholism and trying to keep faith that he would recover with the support of his lover and friends, maybe Sean was finding everything too overwhelming and was breaking down mentally. Mark was surprised that he would break off with Chris. It was the last thing he would expect him to do. The man lost himself in alcohol and gave up on himself because he thought he lost Chris and now that he got him back, he drove him off. He couldn't even begin to understand his actions and his erratic behavior made him unpredictable and dangerous, especially to Jeff. That was why he wanted him to stay out of their affairs.

"But, Mark, I can help them get back," Jeff was reluctant to give it up.

Mark cupped his chin. "Let Chris handle it. He will know what to do. I want you to promise me that you will keep your distance from them, especially Sean. Don't provoke him by being around Chris. He worries me and I don't want you hurt. Now, say you promise."

Jeff sighed but nodded. "Okay, I promise."

Having extracted his promise, Mark settled down to enjoying a quiet evening with Jeff. He didn't expect the chair that flew out of nowhere and hit their table. Chaos reigned as a brawl broke out.

"Jeff!" Mark grabbed him and shielded him with his body. He pushed his way out, slapping people when they got in his way. His eyes widened in recognition as he saw the two men fighting five others in the middle of the room.

"What the hell?" He wanted to go to their aid but he couldn't leave Jeff unprotected. But Jeff made the decision for him. Grabbing a stool, he yelled and charged forward. Mark followed quickly behind, afraid he might hurt himself. His little man paid no heed to caution, yelling and swinging his stool recklessly and hitting people at random. That was when Mark realized he had his eyes closed all the time. He burst out laughing, startling the others just as Austin snatched the stool from Jeff. He squeaked with fright, eyes flying open when he realized he lost his weapon.

"Hit me one more time and I'll shave you bald!" Austin threatened him. Jeff rubbed his head sheepishly as Mark hugged him, still quaking with laughter. They heard approaching sirens and decided to skedaddle out of there.

Kurt picked up some coasters on his way out. He wanted them as memento of his first public brawl. "I am an s.o.b!" He was so proud of himself!

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Music track accompaniment - "Someday" by Rob Thomas. youtube .com/watch?v=H6pODq8_FxE


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

A big thank you to –

**KakashiXIrukaLover** – Austin will be put to the test, this is only the beginning. **redsandman99** – Thank you! **blackslayer14 **– I don't understand why most people don't like Kane. He looked so much better with a mask on, lending that mysterious air about him. I'm glad I changed your mind about him. And yes, Jeff is way too cute and going to his friends' aid the way he did, was my favorite moment in the whole chapter. **tanya2byour21** – Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed all the little episodes in the last chapter! **Infection13** – The reason for the brawl is revealed in this chapter. And as for Sid, we'll see if he's going to ally himself with Bradshaw. **NeroAnne** – I know what you want - you want Glenn to kiss Kurt (to test his fortitude), you want Jeff to be raped (for drama's sake), and you want Sean and Jeff to have a real bitch fight (who doesn't!) LOL We shall see if the above will happen. **Takerslady** – Sean is not behaving and thinking rationally and as for Sid, we shall see if he will join forces with Bradshaw. And the reason for the brawl is revealed in this chapter. **Anonymous reviewer** – Yes, the dark cloud in the last chapter was Sid and Bradshaw. More will be revealed in future chapters. As to Jeff's promise to Mark, read on to find out what happened. **Maxx6** – I agree, that was my favorite moment in the chapter. **Mrs Sid ****the Kid** – Thank you! Mark/Jeff is so scrumptious! I'm glad you like the Kurt/Austin pairing and as to Glenn and Matt ending up together, we shall see. **Nooks** – Thank you! **WraithRaider** - Thank you for your reviews to the previous two chapters! Don't feel bad for Austin, he's a tough guy and can take the hard knocks.

And everyone else who is following the story! Enjoy!

-ooo-

Chapter 23

"What the hell did you do? Did you start the fight?" Mark threw the question at Austin. The four of them had made it back to the hotel and adjourned to the bar since the night was still young.

"It wasn't exactly his fault," Kurt said awkwardly. He looked at Austin and blushed as he recalled what happened. They were having drinks after dinner and Austin was attempting to explain his past actions against him. He began by telling him that he admired his skills in the ring and had been watching him for a while now. He told him he wasn't good with words and that he liked talking trash and was a foul-mouthed s.o.b. that didn't get along well with people. It was at that point that he had reached out to take his hand, trying to find the words to tell him that he liked him. Unfortunately, the men sitting at the next table saw the action and had called them a derogatory term. Austin had taken offense to being called a faggot and had sent his bottle of beer crashing down on the head of the man nearest to him. The rest was history.

"It's totally not my fault but I started the fight," Austin admitted proudly with a smirk on his face. Mark shook his head, not surprised at his contradictory statement. Jeff giggled, bringing Austin's attention to him. He gave him an amused look and said, "Going in swinging with your eyes closed can get you hurt, kid. You almost take me down with that damn stool a couple of times. Do me a favor, just stay out of it the next time."

"I was only trying to help," Jeff pouted at him.

Mark put his arm around him and threw Austin a nasty look. "And you did, Jeff. Austin's just jealous that you took down more guys than him."

Jeff brightened up on hearing that. "I did?" He wouldn't know since he had his eyes closed.

Austin was about to dispute that when Kurt spoke quickly, "Yes, you did, Jeff, and I like to thank you for coming to our aid." He shot a look at Austin, telling him to zip it but he was heard muttering, "I didn't need his help."

Jeff pouted. Austin was being ungrateful. He was terrified at that time but he saw his friends outnumbered and he didn't even give it a second thought. He had grabbed the nearest thing handy and went in swinging.

Kurt distracted him. "See these?" he showed him the coasters with the pub's name on it. "I picked them up on the way out," and with a voice filled with pride, "That was my first public brawl and I feel like one tough s.o.b! I know it sounds silly but I'm keeping them as souvenirs. Do you want one?"

Jeff nodded fervently and accepted a coaster from Kurt, oblivious to the amused looks on the other two men's faces. It was like watching two kids sharing their toys willingly.

"You know what? I think it will be awesome if the three of you can sign this for me. Will you?" Jeff asked Kurt first.

Kurt grinned widely at him, "Sure thing!" He obliged him willingly and passed the coaster to Austin next, who put his signature down when Kurt looked at him expectedly. Mark signed next and handed it back to Jeff who studied their signatures with shining eyes. "Daddy will be so happy to have this," he said, beaming with pleasure. "The three of you are his favorite wrestlers!" he informed them.

"And I'm sure when you become famous you'll be on top of his list of favorite wrestlers!" Kurt said, drawing a huge grin from him.

"Are you and Austin friends now?" Jeff asked as he put away the coaster carefully into his pocket.

Austin fidgeted as Kurt nodded, blushing slightly. Jeff cocked his head to one side, giving them curious looks. He had picked up something between them and ventured to ask.

"Are you two going out?" and grinning impishly, added, "And you don't want people to know?"

Austin cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at Kurt, who looked away. He didn't know how to respond to Jeff. Mark came to their rescue. He tweaked Jeff's nose playfully and said, "Don't pry. You're making them uncomfortable."

"Yeah, mind your business, kid. You just keep your focus on your Deadman and keep your nose out of our business," Austin spoke up gruffly, noticing Kurt's discomfort.

Kurt decided to set the record straight. "Austin and I are just friends," he gave Jeff a brief smile, ignoring the frown on Austin's face. He studied his watch and decided to call it a night. He had one more thing to do before he turned in though.

"It's getting late, I should be going," he drained his drink quickly, preparing to leave. He hoped Glenn was still awake. He wanted to apologize to him for leaving him behind.

"Can't you stay on a bit longer?" Austin looked reluctant for him to leave. He hadn't even gotten down to telling him how he felt about him.

"I want to see Glenn before I turn in. It wasn't nice leaving him behind after dinner." Kurt still felt bad about the incident.

"Glenny was with you?" Jeff was surprised that Glenn didn't mention anything about having dinner with anyone. Mark was just as surprised. It was unlike his brother to just take off without giving any explanation. And now, they learned that he went out for dinner with two of the most unlikely people he could think of. He wondered why Glenn kept his dinner plan a secret.

Austin snickered at the endearing term as Kurt said in a sheepish tone, "We had dinner together earlier on but Austin and I left without telling him and stuck him with the bill."

"Ooh…." Jeff's eyes danced with mischief, "So, you're dating Glenny and Austin at the same time! Aren't you a horny devil!" and grinned wickedly at him.

Kurt blushed furiously and reiterated, "It was just a regular dinner! It wasn't a date!"

Jeff still thought he was keeping something from them. Kurt kept averting his gaze from him, unwilling to meet his eyes. Mark mused over what he just heard. He wasn't sure what was going on and he didn't want to pry. He was certain Glenn would tell him if it was anything important and decided to leave the subject alone.

"I really have to go!" Kurt got up hastily, deciding he better leave before Jeff came up with more embarrassing questions and conclusions. He tripped over his own feet to get away and Jeff snorted deliriously with laughter at his discomfort and Mark pulled him against him and scolded lightly, "Be nice" but he was amused as well.

Austin accompanied Kurt to the door and asked, "When can I see you again?"

"We see each other every day, Austin," Kurt smiled at him. He didn't want to promise anything until he got a chance to talk to Shawn and Hunter and update them on the events. He hadn't made up his mind about Austin. Austin looked like he was about to say something but Kurt said quickly, "I'll talk to you again tomorrow." He bade him goodnight and left.

Austin reluctantly watched him go. He hoped he didn't have to wait too long before they got together again. Mark and Jeff came up behind him to bid him goodnight. Austin watched them leave and he couldn't help but envy Mark for having found someone at last, although that boy was a pesky kid who came up with the most ridiculous notions! Jeff really annoyed him by linking Glenn with him and Kurt. It only reminded him that Glenn was an obstacle in his path. He was afraid that Glenn would win over Kurt's affections before him and made up his mind to reveal his feelings to Kurt the following day. He couldn't afford to play games anymore. It was time to get down to business!

-ooo-

Glenn yelped when Jeff pounced on him, startling him awake. Straddling his chest, Jeff held him by the sides of his head to get his attention.

"I thought we are buddies, and buddies tell each other secrets. What have you been keeping from me?" Jeff gave him a petulant look. Glenn realized that his brother was looking on at the adjoining door, with his arms folded and wearing an amused look on his face.

Matt stirred in his bed, slowly awakening.

"Jesus, Jeff, you almost gave me a seizure!" Glenn grumbled as he sat up, lifting Jeff to sit on his lap. "What are you gabbling about?" He touched the boy's forehead. "Have you been eating too much skittles? You're not making any sense!"

He was tired and wanted to sleep in longer. Kurt dropped by late last night to chat and he didn't go to bed till almost two. He glanced at his watch and groaned inwardly. Why did Jeff have to wake him up so early, and he hadn't the foggiest idea what he was rambling about! That was about to change.

"We met Kurt and Austin last night and we know everything!" Jeff folded his arms, emulating Mark, and gave him a stern look, well … he mustered everything he got to look intimidating but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"And what is 'everything'? Maybe you should enlighten me." Glenn didn't think Kurt would go blabbing about their plan, especially if Austin was with him. He was curious to know what Kurt and Austin told Jeff and Mark.

"You're dating both Kurt and Austin secretly and you hid it from us!" Jeff shot him an accusing look but lose it quickly to lean forward to ask eagerly, "Is this some kind of fetish, a three-way relationship? How is it working out?"

Mark started guffawing at his corner. He knew Jeff was going off tangent but he was enjoying himself at Glenn's expense to stop his senseless rambling. He wanted to hear what his brother had to say to clear his name. There was no way Glenn was dating Austin, but Kurt? Now, that was something he hadn't given any thought and it was a possibility, only if Glenn was into guys which he was not. Kurt was a twink, just like his Jeff, except, his loved one was twinkier than most guys.

Glenn shook his head in exasperation. He couldn't figure out how the baby Hardy came to such a conclusion and decided to straighten him out. He spoke slowly to avoid any misinterpretation. "Sprite, listen to me carefully. I am not dating anyone. Do you understand?"

"Then, what were you doing having dinner secretly with Kurt and Austin?" Jeff refused to believe they didn't have anything going on. He was sure something was in the works and by golly, he would find out what was going on, or his name isn't Jeffrey Nero Hardy!

"Yes, you could have told us you had a dinner engagement and we would think nothing of it, but you kept it all hush-hush, which means, you're hiding something!" Mark joined in the fun, encouraging Jeff to renew his interrogative onslaught.

"Please Glenny, just tell us the truth? I promise I won't tell a soul! Cross my heart and hope to die!" He crossed his heart and held up his right hand to pledge his oath in a child-like manner.

"What's going on here?" Matt was fully awake by now and surprised to see Mark and Jeff in their room.

"Matt, will you tell your brother that I'm not dating anyone! He got the impression that I'm going out with Kurt and Austin!" Glenn prayed that Matt would get him out of his dilemma. It looked like Jeff had no intention of leaving him alone and Mark was of no help to him at all as he was clearly enjoying his predicament.

"I … well … yes … huh … Glenn's not dating anyone." The hesitance in Matt's response gave him away. Jeff was now certain they were covering up something and he was unhappy that even his own brother was keeping secrets from him.

"Why do you persist in lying to me? If you don't want to tell me, then, you leave me no choice but to go to Kurt and Austin instead for answers!" he huffed childishly.

"If you do that, then I will have to spank your puny little butt and I promise to make it hurt, and Mark and your brother won't be able to stop me," Glenn said easily before rising from the bed, taking Jeff with him. He put him on his feet and patting his little bottom, said, "Now, go and bother Mark instead. Play with him or something, will you?" he smirked at his older brother before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Matty?" Jeff crawled onto his brother's lap and gave him the sweetest saccharin smile. "You can tell me, I can keep a secret," he tried cajoling his brother to talk.

Matt knew Jeff would continue to harass him until he gave him a satisfactory answer.

"There's nothing to tell, Jeffro. Glenn is not dating. I tried fixing him up with Victoria the other day but it blew up in my face." He sighed. "The girls think we're gay." He hoped it was enough to get his brother off his back.

Jeff gasped, eyes widening as it hit him. "Are you and Glenn … gay for each other?"

Mark lost it completely. He roared with laughter at the look of shock on Matt's face. Leave it to his little poppet to misconstrue his words and come to his own conclusion!

"Jeff, that's not what I meant!" Matt panicked. Glenn would kill him for inadvertently putting that idea in his brother's head!

"That's okay, Matty, I understand what's going on now," Jeff patted his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's difficult to come out of the closet the first time. I know exactly how you feel, I was there before. You don't want people to know that you and Glenn are dating, just like Kurt and Austin don't want people to know they're together. I can keep it a secret. I won't tell, I promise!"

Mark was wheezing with helpless laughter by now while Jeff continued with his rambling,

"I'm sure you and Glenn have your reasons to keep your relationship a secret. It must be difficult for you two since you realize you like each other that way. I can understand now why Glenn went to see Kurt and Austin. He thought he can seek their advice since they have also been keeping their relationship under wraps in the pretense of hating each other's guts. But, you don't have to hide from me anymore. We're family and Mark and I will try to help you and Glenn anyway we can!" he said earnestly.

Jeff squeaked with surprise when he was lifted off Matt's lap and hefted over Mark's shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"I think you have just about enough. Let me take him off your hands," Mark offered between gasps of laughter. He doubted Matt could take any more of Jeff's often hilarious but misconceived notions. Matt threw his hands up helplessly, giving up trying to explain. He was only making the situation worse than before!

"Put me down, Mark! My poor brother needs me! Glenny needs us both!" Jeff wriggled and squirmed to get down but Mark smacked him hard on his butt, making him yelp but stilling him.

"Simmer down, skittle breath. You got me up early to come over to satisfy your curiosity. You got what you wanted. Now, let's go back to our room" and grinning devilishly, "and we can play around for a little bit."

Matt heard his brother squealed with laughter as soon as the adjoining door closed behind them. Glenn came out from the bathroom five minutes later and heard them going at it. He noticed the dazed look on Matt's face and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Matt couldn't bring himself to tell him what happened. He just nodded and kept his fingers crossed, praying Glenn wouldn't find out what transpired earlier on. No one would be the wiser if Jeff didn't open his mouth. Right?

-ooo-

Mark left Jeff with Glenn and Matt as he had been called to an impromptu meeting with the boss himself. Glenn actually wanted to meet up with the others to discuss their next move but Jeff's presence prevented him from doing so. He failed to notice that Matt had been behaving oddly around him. Matt was afraid that Jeff might bring up the subject with Glenn but so far, he hadn't. Maybe, Mark had talked some sense into him.

They headed to the gym to do some work and found Austin waiting for them. Booker suggested they had a friendly match, a 6-men elimination tag match. Jeff was told to sit out since no one wanted Mark on their back if he got injured. When he protested, Matt reminded him that his stitches were still healing and he didn't want to risk re-opening them. Matt, Kurt and Glenn went to their corner while Booker, Dustin and Austin took the opposite corner.

The match was in progress when Chris walked in. He went to sit next to Jeff and nudging him with his elbow, asked teasingly, "And where is the mighty Undertaker?"

"He has a meeting with Mister McMahon." Jeff gave him a glum look. "We hardly get to train together. I only get to train with him just that one time!" He looked at the ongoing match and added forlornly, "And everyone wants me to sit this out because they are afraid to injure me," he pouted.

Chris chuckled. He couldn't blame them. If they hurt one hair on the boy's head, they would have to answer to 'Taker, but he was willing to take that risk.

"I'll spar with you if you want to. Why don't we hit the machines to warm up first while we wait for them to finish?" he suggested and Jeff was totally agreeable. Mark's advice to steer clear from Chris totally slipped his mind in his excitement.

Chris was busy helping Jeff at the bench with the weights and didn't notice Big Show and Sean walking in.

"Why don't we come back later?" Show watched uneasily as Sean bristled with anger at the sight of both men together. He had tried persuading him to talk to Chris but Sean flatly refused, insisting they had nothing more to say to each other. But his reaction said otherwise.

"Where are you going?" Show was dismayed to see him heading towards Chris and Jeff with grit determination on his face. He hurried after him.

Chris froze when he saw them coming. "Trouble approaching," he warned him as he replaced the 250-pound bar and turned to face Sean as Jeff sat up with a worried look on his face.

"What …." Chris only got one word out before Sean struck him in the face.

"Stop that!" Jeff jumped to Chris' defense but Sean sent him tumbling backwards with a vicious kick to his mid section. He was caught by a pair of strong firm arms from behind and he gulped when he realized who had him in his hold.

"You're alright?" Big Sid asked, looking down at him.

"What's going on?" Glenn scowled when he saw Sid holding onto Jeff. "Come over here, sprite," he took Jeff's arm and put him safely behind him.

Sid smirked and said, "Ask the jealous drunk!" and moved off. He glanced interestingly at Jeff as he passed by him. The others were too busy to notice.

Glenn looked from Sean to the darkening scowl on Chris' face and asked, "What happened here?"

Neither man answered him. Chris, however, stepped up to confront Sean.

"You take up your beef with me and leave Jeff out of it! But, the next time you hit me, I will retaliate!" He shoved rudely past him and left. Jeff was about to go after him but Matt held him back and said, "You stay here with Glenn, I will go and check on him."

"Did he hit you again, Jeff?" Glenn was sick of Sean behaving like a brat. Jeff saved him from Mark the last time, but he didn't see why everyone had to continue tolerating his misbehavior. If the man liked to fight, he would give him what he wanted!

"It's alright, let it go," Jeff said, but Glenn shook his head and said adamantly, "Not this time!"

He approached Sean and pushed him at the chest. "You like to pick on him? What about you try picking on me? Get in the ring!"

Sean gulped and looked to Show for help. He never expected things to turn out the way it did. He saw red when he saw Chris with Jeff and before he knew it, he was striking them. He couldn't believe what he just did!

Show stepped up and said, "Don't do this, Glenn. It's not your call."

"He made it my call when he starts pushing people around!" Glenn retorted.

When Big Show didn't move out of his way, he warned him, "Don't make me go through you! It's about time someone puts this bitch in his place! He shows no respect and thinks he has cause to go around hitting people without consequences. I'll change his mind for him!"

There were murmurs of approval around them and someone yelled out, "Teach him a lesson!"

Show and Sean were alarmed. It was only a few days ago that the same people were showing their support for the latter and now, the tide had suddenly changed. They witnessed the belligerent attack on Chris and Jeff and they didn't think he should be allowed to get away with it.

Unbeknownst to all, Matt had brought Chris back with him and they were watching the recent development closely. Chris realized that if he didn't do something soon, Sean would be forced to face Glenn in the ring and from the way things were looking, Glenn had every intention to punish him!

"Let me fight him instead," he called out above the din and pushed his way to the front. He turned to Glenn, "He has a problem with me, not you, Glenn, so I'll fight him."

Glenn stared at him, trying to figure out why he was even suggesting it when it would drive a permanent wedge between him and Sean. Sensing his reluctance, Chris decided to play it another way.

"If anyone is to teach him a lesson, it is me!" He smirked and taunted Sean, "After all, he used to be my bitch!"

It worked and Sean leapt at him furiously. The people around them quickly made room for them. Show looked on helplessly as the two men threw punches at each other. Chris wasn't holding back, much to his surprise and dismay and obviously, he had the advantage. When blood was drawn, Jeff tugged at Glenn's arm and begged him to stop the fight, but Glenn refused. "They need to let it all out. Let them at it."

Sean finally collapsed on his back, gasping for air. He couldn't move another muscle. His nose was bleeding profusely, his right eye was swelling shut and bruises decorated his face. Every part of his body hurt and he felt like throwing up. Chris suffered a busted lip and bruised knuckles that came from punching the crap out of Sean. He climbed to his feet and stood over the fallen man, heaving with his exertions.

"Get up! I am not done with you yet!" He kicked him at the side, provoking him to action but Sean just lay there, weak with exhaustion, a mixture of emotions playing on his face. There was disbelief and anger that Chris would dare strike him but he did and with a fury he hadn't imagined.

"What's the matter? You're quitting already?" Chris barked out a harsh laugh, "I shouldn't be surprised really. After all, you have always been a quitter!"

"That's enough!" Big Show stepped up, a furious look on his face. "Back off, Chris, I mean it!" he said threateningly when Chris moved to stop him from intervening. The two men had a standoff and Chris finally relented and stepped aside. No one said anything as Show moved to help Sean to his feet and they made their way out slowly. The crowd slowly dispersed, going back to doing their own thing. It wasn't anything they hadn't seen.

"Chris, are you alright?" Jeff went up to him, concern showing on his face, with Glenn close behind him. They felt sorry for him.

"You didn't have to do that," Glenn said.

The chance of the two of them getting back together again was second to none. But, he couldn't help admiring his gumption for taking charge of the situation. He understood why Chris did it. If it wasn't for him, Sean would be bedridden for a week at least.

"I have to. He won't quit until he gets a response from me and I gave it to him. He asks for it," Chris said with an air of resignation before turning to Jeff. "I'm sorry that he went at you again. Please don't tell Mark. If he finds out …" and Jeff was quick to assure him, "We won't say anything."

Glenn frowned at that and spoke his mind, "Mark will find out one way or another. I never kept things from him and I don't intend to start now. He should know what went down," and sent Chris an apologetic look. "Come on, let's get you patched up."

Kurt and Austin watched them go. "Sad, isn't it?" Kurt said. "They were together and then they broke off and now that they got back together again, this has to happen. It doesn't seem like they're meant to be."

Austin understood he was making reference to Chris and Sean, and he thought it was the opening he needed.

"That may be true but the Lord works in mysterious ways. Sometimes, he just likes to put people through trials, and if they overcome the obstacles in their way, they become better individuals. They will learn to appreciate their loved ones and stop taking them for granted."

_This is it!_

He cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "Kurt, I know this may come as a shock, but I have something to tell you …. I want to be with you."

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you one and all for the wonderful reviews! This is a long chapter. Enjoy!

-ooo-

Chapter 24

Mark slammed the door to his private dressing room and sat fuming over the recent developments. He was told he had to fight Sid again! Vince told him that on the grounds of Steiner interfering in the match that ended in him gaining the advantage, he had decided to grant Sid's request for a rematch. Before he could begin reasoning with him, Vince followed it up with another issue that was brought to his attention. Bradshaw got word to him that he was brutalized on his return and that he was tortured every minute since he got there. Vince warned Mark that he would be forced to do something about it if he persisted in making things difficult for the man. That didn't go down well with Mark. He told Vince that he might be writing the paychecks but he, the Undertaker ran the locker-room and didn't appreciate him telling him how to do his job!

"It's easy for you to sit in your nice posh office and lay down instructions, but you have to understand that I have people looking to me to protect them from people like Bradshaw! I don't need to remind you what he did. I told you before that no one wants him back but you persisted in bringing him in! That was your decision, so don't expect me to call off the heat when the son of a bitch deserves everything that he's getting! If you want to protect him, then, take him out because I have better things to do than to watch over him! And if you don't like it, then you're welcome to explain to the others why that scum is allowed to get away with what he did and still be allowed to work alongside them because the two of you have some kind of a deal! Just what the hell are you thinking?"

Vince didn't blame Mark for being furious with him because he knew it was justified, but Mark didn't understand he had a lot at stake. The deal he cut with Bradshaw was purely business. He had millions of dollars invested and they were all managed by Bradshaw's wife, Meredith, an investment analyst who ran her own advisory firm. The fact was, if he didn't help Bradshaw, he could lose all that money within the blink of an eye. As affluent as he was, he could appoint someone to manage his investments but he didn't want to take the risk because she could lose all that money for him easily if she wanted to before he transferred the investments to another firm. And besides, she was the best financial analyst and investment advisor money could buy. He decided instead to lend Bradshaw a helping hand, just this once, and warned him there would be no more second chance.

Vince had forged a good working relationship with Mark over the years, one which he could not afford and did not want to lose. Both men held each other with mutual respect and although he felt bad forcing Mark's hand in the situation, he really didn't have a choice. But he was willing to compromise.

"Come on, Mark, can't we all just try to get along here? You know I would never tell you how to do your job. I know how difficult it is to keep everyone in line and still stay neutral. I admit Bradshaw had committed a heinous deed but we all make mistakes. All I'm asking is that you and the guys give him another chance to redeem himself. I promise you that if he steps out of line again, I will leave him in your hands to do as you please. But till then, just give him some breathing space, okay?"

"I'll think about it!" and Mark got up and left, realizing it was a waste of time arguing with Vince. He knew him well enough to know that once he made up his mind, nothing would change it.

As he sat mulling over the events in his dressing room, the door was flung open suddenly and a body hurtled in like a cannon ball, flying towards him. He braced himself but still had the air knocked out of him.

"Mark!" Jeff cried out gleefully before pressing their lips together. "I miss you so much!"

Chuckling, Mark sat up with him, "I wasn't gone that long but I miss you too! How did you know I was back?"

"Jamie {Noble} told me he saw your bike out front. How did the meeting go?"

Mark shook his head, "Not good, but I'll tell you about it later. So, anything happened while I was away?"

Jeff grew somber and Glenn, who followed him in, said, "There was trouble with Sean again," and related what happened earlier on.

Mark was exasperated with Sean. In spite of his warnings, he still persisted in forcing his hand. He really didn't leave him with much choice.

"Can you get Chris to see me?" He wanted to speak to Chris first before making a decision, and added on second thoughts, "Get Show in as well. I'll speak to them at the same time, and don't forget to get someone to watch Sean for the time being."

Glenn nodded and headed out to do his biddings.

Mark turned to Jeff with a disapproving look, "What did I say about staying away from Chris?"

Jeff looked down shamefaced, drawing imaginary circles on the carpet with his foot. He finally looked up and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Mark, I forgot about that, but Chris and I were just working out. We didn't do anything to provoke Sean and he just came up and struck us for no apparent reason!" he said in his defense.

Mark tried to get him to understand. "He's not himself, Jeff. Sean has been behaving erratically and I'm worried what he might do next. And from what I've just heard, it looks like it's not taking much to set him off now."

"Are you saying he's dangerous?" Jeff chewed on his lips nervously.

"I don't know, but he probably is. I'm thinking of getting him professional help." He held him by the chin to get his full attention and spoke assertively, "And until I know what's wrong with him, you stay away from him! Do you understand?"

Jeff nodded obediently. "I'll keep my distance," he promised.

"Good. I don't want you getting hurt." Mark pecked him on the lips and pulled him to lie against him. He was so tense and was trying to relax. Closing his eyes, he focused on breathing slowly and luxuriated in Jeff's warmth against him. It felt so good to hold him. He realized Jeff had a calming effect over him. He was seemingly more relaxed with him around. Jeff sensed the need to remain quiet and lay acquiescent in his embrace, just enjoying the closeness. They remained so in each other's arms until Glenn came back with Chris and Big Show twenty minutes later.

"Do you want me to go?" Jeff asked, moving from the comfort of his arms.

"No. You and I are in this together," Mark reminded him of his status before asking Glenn to sit in too for the meeting. They made themselves comfortable and Mark began.

"Glenn told me what happened with Sean and I'm sure you all agree that this has to stop." Everyone nodded their agreement.

"As I see it, Sean is mentally stressed and can't control his actions. We have to do something to help him before his condition worsens. The reason why I called the two of you here is because you have been close to Sean, past and present, and understand him than most of us. I want to hear your views before we deliberate on what to do with him. Let's start with you Chris since you know him the longest. Why do you think Sean has been so aggressive lately?"

Chris began tentatively, "It's partially my fault that drove him to the brink, but I see no reason for him to get physical. Even when he was totally drunk, he never gets violent but I notice a change in him lately. He's quick to anger and he lashes out without thinking. I thought I know him but now, I don't know what to expect from him. He refuses to talk to me or see me but he attacks me on sight. As much as I hate to admit it, Sean has become unpredictable. Like you said, he could be mentally stressed, or it could be worse, but whatever it is, we have to find a way to help him before he seriously hurts someone. If he needs a shrink, then we will him one."

"What's your opinion, Show?" Mark addressed him next.

"I've only been with Sean a couple of days. He was coping well initially, but I detected a change in him recently. It began when he fell out with Chris over Jeff. Sean was capable of addressing his issues openly before then. He talked to me about his apprehensions and sought my advice and was receptive to what I said. But now, he refuses to heed my advice and his actions contradict his words. He said he wanted nothing more to do with Chris and yet, when he saw him with Jeff, he went berserk and attacked them without provocation. I don't know what to make of him and seriously, I don't know how to help him anymore," Show said with a sigh of resignation.

"What do you think, Glenn? Based on what we have just heard, do you think we need to get a shrink for Sean?" Mark asked his brother.

"I don't think the problem is really that bad. It seems kind of drastic to put him through psychiatric assessment. As I see it, Sean has a problem with Chris, and in my opinion, Chris is probably the one who can help him with his issues."

"But he refuses to see me and he doesn't want to hear what I have to say. So, how can I help him?" Chris cut in.

"I know and that's why I think we should try to find another way to get him to listen. If he doesn't want to talk to you, then we may have to get someone whom he trusts to talk to him. And I'm thinking it should be Mark," he looked to his brother, who gave him a quizzical look.

"But why should it be Mark?" Jeff spoke up, looking just as puzzled as the rest.

"For the simple fact that you are with him and Sean knows Mark will tell it the way it is," Glenn said. "Everyone knows that you and Mark are together, including Sean, but somehow, he blinds himself to that fact and believes that there's something going on between you and Chris."

"Actually, Sean is pissed with me for paying Jeff too much attention. I don't think he believes that Jeff and I have something going on. I think he takes out his anger on Jeff because he happens to be there," Chris spoke up awkwardly.

"And that is why I want Jeff to stay clear away from him until we sort things out," Mark reiterated.

Big Show said thoughtfully, "We can't be too sure what Sean is thinking. He spoke to me about his apprehension that Chris and Jeff might get together. I assured him that won't happen because I said Mark will take care of Chris if he tries anything funny." Show grinned widely before adding, "And I also told him that Jeff will never pick Chris over Mark."

Glenn and Jeff burst into laughter while Mark looked on amusingly at Chris' reaction.

Chris threw Show a baleful glare, "You're a real pal, you know that?" he said wryly.

"Okay, so it looks like Sean is still unconvinced," Glenn continued, "and who better than Mark to talk him around. If Mark can convince him that Jeff does not and will not reciprocate Chris' feelings, half the battle is won. I believe Sean will be more receptive once he believes that Jeff is not a rival for your affections. It will be up to you then, to win over his trust," he told Chris.

"And what if he still doesn't believe Mark after he talks to him, what then?" Jeff asked with a worried frown.

"Then, we have no choice but to chain him up and whip some sense into him!" Glenn said menacingly.

Jeff, Chris and Show stared at him in horror while Mark spluttered with amusement.

"Hey, I'm just kidding!" Glenn gave Jeff a reassuring hug while the others sighed with relief. "But you guys should see your faces!" he smirked at the looks they gave him.

"I think Glenn has made a very good point," Mark brought their attention back to the business at hand. "I'm in favor of adopting his approach. But, if I fail to convince Sean, then, we will have to consider the other option. Do you all agree?" and they endorsed his proposal.

"Since we are on the subject of Sean, I might as well bring this up now." Everyone gave Chris their attention. "The guys who signed up to watch Sean have backed down, for one reason or another. Sean hasn't made himself popular these couple of days. Show is the only one who's watching him now and I don't know how long he can put up with him."

"I don't mind letting him stay with me. I'm only worried that he might slip out while I'm sleeping or in the shower," Show said. "It would be ideal to have another person to watch him and we can rotate between ourselves."

Glenn spoke up, "I can still help, just not as often as I like. I have some other business to take care of." They still didn't know the whole deal with Austin yet and his assistance might be required.

"I will talk to the guys after I talk to Sean," Mark decided. "I'm sure they will change their mind once I explain the situation with Sean to them." He paused and decided to let them know Vince's ultimatum.

"There's another issue I want to bring up. I just came from Vince's office and he raised his concern about the treatment Bradshaw received on his return. Apparently, Bradshaw fed back to him that he has been maltreated and Vince wants me to do something about it, and if I refuse, he says he will do something about it himself. He told me to get the others to lay off Bradshaw. I don't approve but I'm prepared to give Bradshaw some leeway just to keep Vince out of our hair. Pass the word down, no one touches Bradshaw unless I said so!"

He decided to deal with Sean first before he attend to the other business. "Who's watching Sean now?" he asked Glenn.

"I left Matt with him in Show's room," Glenn informed him.

Jeff got up to go. "Let's go and check on them now. Matty doesn't really like Sean after he attacked me," but Mark stayed him.

"Show and I will go. You stay here with Glenn until I get back. I don't want Sean to go berserk at the sight of you. And Chris, tell Austin I want to see him two hours from now."

As soon as they left, Jeff went to the fridge to fetch his favorite drink. "I hope Matty won't hurt Sean. You want anything to drink, Glenny?"

"Just water," and he sat down with Jeff with his drink. "I didn't think of that. He was the only guy available at that time."

Matt didn't object when he asked him to watch Sean for a while but he should have guessed he didn't care too much for that role. Matt was very protective of his brother.

"But, it's too late to worry about that now," Jeff already finished his mountain dew and sat the empty can down. He turned to Glenn eagerly, "Can I ask you something personal?"

Glenn groaned out loud, "You're not going on about the three-way relationship again, are you?"

Jeff giggled, "No, silly! I know you're not dating Kurt and Austin."

Glenn was so relieved to hear that. Alas, he would have some respite! He took a mouthful of water just as Jeff said, "But I found out you're dating my brother."

The water sprayed as he coughed violently. Jeff grabbed some tissues to dab the water at his chin and was surprised when Glenn grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Wha…what did you just say?" he asked, an incredulous look on his face.

Jeff grinned impishly at him, "Oh Glenny, there's no need to pretend with me. I know about you two!" He continued to clean him up as Glenn stared at him with his mouth open. He couldn't wrap his mind around what Jeff just said.

"I think it's awesome that you're going out with Matty!" Jeff finished cleaning him up. "Who would have thought that you would be dating my brother! It's feels strange though that we are going out with each other's brother."

Glenn recovered from his daze to grab Jeff by the shoulders, "Jeff, who told you I'm going out with your brother?" He swore he would rip out his testicles once he got his hands on him!

"No one, I found out myself!" and he looked so proud of himself.

This was worse than he thought.

"Jeff, I hate to burst your bubble, but, I'm not going out with your brother. You need to get your facts right before saying things like that. It can cause a lot of problems."

Glenn felt a pinch in his heart when he saw his crestfallen look.

"You're not dating Matty?" Jeff couldn't keep the disappointment out. Before he could respond, Jeff asked, "But why? He's good looking, he can clean, cook and sew even! Why don't you like him? Is it because he talks too much?" He gasped suddenly, "You don't like him bossing you around, do you? I know how he's like. He's always checking on me, screening my friends, my calls and telling me what to do. But, Matty can change. Let me talk to him. He likes you, Glenny, I can tell. Won't you give him a chance?"

Glenn lifted him to sit on his lap. He adored him like a little brother and would do anything to make him happy.

"Jeff, I don't do guys." He didn't see the need to beat around the bush and got to the point.

"But if Mark is bisexual, why can't you be the same?" Jeff pouted.

In one of their nightly conversations, he had asked Mark what it meant to be bisexual and he had explained it to him, briefly mentioning his experiences with both men and women. He told him he didn't know he was bisexual until he experimented and found he enjoyed both sexes.

"We are brothers but we have different tastes. I've never been with a man and it's the same with Matt. We like women and we're not into men at all." Glenn hoped it was enough to dissuade him from pursuing the subject, but it was wishful thinking on his part.

"Then, why are you hanging so much with Kurt and Austin if you don't like men? Maybe, you don't know it yet. You could take Matty out on a date and see what happens." Jeff thought that maybe Glenn just needed someone to open his eyes for him.

Glenn shook his head in exasperation. The only way he could think of to get Jeff to stop badgering him would be to tell him the truth. He really didn't want him to go around sharing his ridiculous notions with other people. And if he involved him in the secret, it would distract him from trying to put him and his brother together. He made up his mind.

"Promise not to tell if I tell you the truth?"

Jeff nodded fervently and grabbing Glenn's hand, hooked his little pinkie with his. "I swear I won't say anything to anyone!"

Trying to hook Glenn up with his brother was left on the burner for the time being. He was more excited to learn about the big secret.

"It's like this. Austin has been hanging around Kurt lately and he doesn't know if Austin is interested in him or has an ulterior motive. So, he went to Shawn and Hunter for advice and they came to me, asking me to pretend to be Kurt's boyfriend to test Austin. I went out with them yesterday to test the waters and I've come to a conclusion. I haven't got a chance to tell Shawn and Hunter what went down because Bradshaw is with them." He paused before continuing, "Kurt came to my room last night and you know what he told me?" Jeff leaned in closer with eyes agog with excitement. "Austin told him he wanted to be with him." Jeff gasped at the revelation and Glenn nodded. "Who would have guessed that tough son of a bitch has a kink for Olympic heroes! The problem is, Kurt's not sure how he feels about him and if Austin is pulling his leg. Kurt and I are supposed to meet Shawn and Hunter later for lunch to discuss this. I'm waiting for Mark to come back so I can go and meet Kurt first. Now, I have told you what you wanted to know but you mustn't say anything to anyone. We wouldn't want to tip Austin off before we can verify the truth of the matter, do we?"

Jeff bounced excitedly on his lap. A conspiracy! And he was so thrilled to be included in it!

"Can I come with you, please? I want to know what you guys are planning to do," he pleaded with him.

"But, Mark will want to come too and I don't think he will appreciate it if he finds out I am working with Shawn and Hunter, who are prone to getting into trouble." At Jeff's disappointed look, he said, "I promise to clue you in as soon as we come up with something. But, remember, you mustn't say anything to anyone!" Glenn reminded him again.

Jeff nodded fervently. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed!" he promised in a hushed whisper before scrambling off Glenn's lap to fetch another can of mountain dew and a fresh bottle of water for Glenn. "Here, let's have a toast to your success of finding out the truth!"

Glenn was pleased with the outcome. He had finally put everything in perspective for Jeff.

"Does Matty know about this?" Jeff asked.

Glenn nodded. "He was with me when Shawn approached me for help."

Jeff looked thoughtful. He sipped from his can, running everything through his mind carefully. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Glenny, once you're done helping Kurt find his answers, are you going to ask my brother out?"

Glenn groaned. So far to putting things in perspective!

"Jeff, I told you, I don't date guys!"

"Maybe you should," Jeff said gravely. "Things are not working out for you with the ladies and it's the same with Matty. So, why don't you try going out together? I personally think you two make a great couple! So, what do you say? Just one date, please?"

"No!" Glenn got up, praying for his brother's quick return. He couldn't deal with Jeff anymore!

"Please? Pretty, pretty please, with sugar and cream and a pound of skittles on top?" Jeff pleaded with him as he dogged him from behind.

"Jeff, I said no! Now, stop bugging me!" Glenn gave him a stern no-nonsense look.

Jeff huffed and flounced out of the room, refusing to stop when Glenn called him back. Glenn hesitated before deciding to go after him. Mark would have his hide if anything happened to his twink! But, when Glenn stepped out of the room, he was surprised to see Jeff was nowhere in sight.

"Jeff?" he called out as he went down the corridor. He told himself he could be pouting around the corner, but he wasn't.

"Come on, Jeff, stop playing games with me! Where are you hiding?" He walked along the corridors, but still no sight of him.

"Damn it! Will you come out already? Mark should be on his way back now. Come on sprite, if you show your face, I'll take you out for ice-cream." When Jeff didn't appear, Glenn started to get worried. He started searching frantically for him, opening doors to check.

Meanwhile, oblivious to the alarm he had caused, Jeff was making his way to the cafeteria. He was upset and wanted some skittles to cheer himself up. He dug into his pocket for a dollar and inserted it into the slot and made his selection. But, the skittles didn't come out.

"Hey!" he was outraged that the machine wasn't giving him his skittles after taking his money. "Gimme my skittles!" he kicked at the machine but it refused to co-operate. He kicked it a few more times but it refused to give it up. "That does it! I'm going to take everything you've got!" He put his weight on one side of the machine and tried to lever it up. If he could just angle it right, those delightful goodies would fall into the collect compartment and he would have them all! But tried as he might, he wasn't strong enough to tilt the machine. "Damnit!" he got frustrated. He dug around in his pockets for another dollar but that was the last one. "Stupid! Stupid! Thieving machine!" he kicked furiously at it, oblivious that he was being watched. "Gimme my skittles or… or, I'll come back with Glenny and by the time he's done with you, you have to be replaced!" and that was when he heard someone chuckling behind him. He turned around and wished he hadn't left Glenn and came out alone.

"There's no need to be afraid of me," Big Sid assured him when Jeff backed quickly away from him. He studied the boy amusingly for a while and asked, "Where's Taker? You two are normally joined at the hips."

"He's busy," Jeff muttered, still edging away.

"Having trouble with the vending machine?" Sid asked. Jeff hesitated before nodding. Sid gave him a smile, "Let me see what I can do." Jeff watched as he thumped the machine several times and asked, "Skittles, is it?" and when Jeff affirmed it with an eager nod, he pressed the selected button. To Jeff's astonishment, the machine hummed and the candy dropped into the outlet.

"Here you go," Sid removed the candy and handed it to him. Jeff accepted it with a bashful grin and dashed away after muttering his thanks. Sid watched him go, a thoughtful look on his face. Shaking his head, he made his way back to the gym. If he didn't know better, he would say he was taking a liking to the boy.

Jeff was heading back to Mark's dressing room when Matt caught sight of him. He was held back, having to explain to Mark and Show why Sean was crying for no apparent reason. At first, they thought they had fought but Matt assured them that he didn't do anything to Sean or said anything to upset him. Mark asked him and Show to wait outside while he had a private conversation with Sean. He had just been dismissed and he was heading back to relay a message to his brother and Glenn.

"What are you doing running around by yourself?" Matt was surprised to see him alone. "Where's Glenn?"

"I just went to get some skittles," Jeff said awkwardly, showing him the candy. He squeaked in fright when he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Don't you ever run out of me again!" Glenn was torn between relief and fury that he finally found him. "I swear I'll tan your hide the next time you do that!" he said threateningly but contradicted it by hugging him. "You had me worried!"

Jeff hugged him back and said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run off." He couldn't stay angry with him for long. Glenn was his next favorite person, after Mark of course!

While Jeff was busy devouring his beloved skittles while making their way back, Glenn asked Matt, "How did it go with Sean?"

Matt told him that Sean just broke down for no reason while he was watching him. "He just sat on the bed and cried. I tried to get him to tell me what was wrong but he just cried even harder. I couldn't leave him to get help so I just stayed with him till Mark and Show showed up. Mark's with him right now. He told me to let you guys know that he'll be awhile and he'll catch up with you later."

"Hey! That means we can go and see Kurt right now!" Jeff retracted his steps and started to pull Glenn and his brother in the opposite direction. "We have time before Mark gets back! Let's go!"

When Matt threw him a questioning look, Glenn said sheepishly, "I told him about Kurt's dilemma, and our plan."

Matt groaned. That was a mistake! Jeff would inadvertently let the cat out of the bag, but it was too late to tell Glenn that now.

Kurt was in his room and he was glad for the company. He had been hiding in his room to escape Austin. Austin came by a few times knocking on his door, but Kurt pretended he wasn't in. He really didn't know what to do and was hoping to get some sound advice from his friends. He was surprised to see Jeff though.

"Our Olympic hero and the Texas rattle snake!" Jeff squealed gleefully, dragging him to sit with him on the bed. "Have you decided yet? Are you going to go out with Austin? Do you need my help?"

Kurt blinked several times before looking to Glenn and Matt for an explanation.

"Sorry, I have to tell him," Glenn explained. "He thought I was dating both you and Austin!" and shuddered. What a nasty thought!

Kurt started to wonder if Austin might back off if more people knew. But, somehow, he didn't think it was the right thing to do. It would embarrass him. He kept asking himself if he believed Austin and kept coming up with the same answer, 'I don't know'. He wished Shawn and Hunter were there right now. They would be able to shed some light on the situation. He spoke to Glenn last night and asked for his opinion. Glenn told him he should just go out on a date with him and see what happened, but Kurt wasn't prepared to take that bold step. If Austin was true, he didn't want to hurt his feelings because he didn't know if he wanted a relationship with him. And there was something else that was bugging him.

"Have you thought over what I said?" Glenn asked him.

"More than once and I don't really want to go there. Maybe I should just tell him that I'm not interested and see what he does," Kurt suggested.

"Or, maybe you should go out with him and see what he does," Jeff piped up. "You have nothing to lose."

"Oh, believe me! I have everything to lose!" Kurt wore a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked. "It's just a date to test the waters." He was on the same page as Glenn and Jeff. What harm could one date do?

"Don't you see, if I go out with him, he will have an advantage over me!" Kurt got up to pace, a frown on his face. "I've been thinking and I just can't ignore the fact that he picks an opportune time to tell me. Why now?"

"What's wrong with now?" Glenn said. "Maybe he feels threatened by me. He thought I was going to ask you out and he decided to tell you how he feels."

"That may or may not be the case. Don't you realize that I'm facing him next Thursday? The winner goes to face Mark and whoever wins, gets to fight the Rock for the championship title!"

And from the other's reactions, Kurt knew that had slipped their minds.

"I overlook that," Glenn admitted. He understood now why Kurt was so wary of Austin. He could be playing games with him and tricked him to letting his guard down.

"As I see it, even if Austin is sincere, you can't go out with him now, not until the match next week. It will be awkward for the two of you to face each other in the ring. So, I suggest you stop seeing him for the time being," he advised.

Kurt nodded. That was the best plan yet. And once he and Austin finished their match, he would have plenty of time to figure out if the guy was genuine.

Jeff bounced on the bed. "You know what I think?"

The three men turned to him. Kurt smiled and decided to humor him. "Why don't you tell us?"

"I think you should go out with Glenny after you have your match with Austin."

"And what will that accomplish?" Kurt asked. He was curious to know where this was leading to.

Jeff stopped bouncing and grinned at him. He had a double agenda in mind.

"If you want to find out if Austin has genuine feelings for you, I know of a foolproof plan. What you had Glenny do was a great idea, but I found one better. Consider this; you pretend to be lovey-dovey with Glenny and we get Matty to come in as the devastated boyfriend to playboy Glenny."

"What!" Both Matt and Glenn shouted in unison, turning red in the face with embarrassment. They avoided looking at each other.

Kurt was amused. "Go on," he encouraged Jeff. He just had to hear the end of it!

"Matty will act as the heart-broken, betrayed lover. He will tell Austin that Glenny was just toying with you. You're just another notch in his book of conquests. Glenny is nothing but a two-timing son of a gun who sows his wild oats at every opportunity he gets!"

"Watch it, Jeff!" Glenn scowled at him.

To his surprise, Jeff shushed him up. "Hush, don't interrupt! I'm not done yet!" He was immersed in revealing his plot and continued.

"In spite of Glenny's treacherous ways, Matty still loves him and wants him back. He just can't live without his beloved Glenny!"

Kurt spluttered with laughter as Matt and Glenn went in different directions. It was just too awkward to face each other.

"Matty will enlist Austin's help to break you two up. If Austin cares about you, he will ride to your rescue like a knight in shining armor! He wouldn't want you to be just a little notch in Glenny's little black book." He paused and then added, "Personally, I think working that jealousy angle with Glenny will only take you so far. Austin might give up because he thinks both of you are in love with each other. He wouldn't want to stand in the way of love."

He was done and looked pleased with himself.

"What do you guys think? Pretty good huh?" Jeff was puffed up with pride at his brilliant plan.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" Matt tweaked his ear hard.

"Ow! Ow! Let go Matty! That hurts!"

"Excuse us while I have a little chat with my brother."

Matt pulled Jeff out the door by the ear. They heard him squealing in pain and whining in protest all the way. The two men looked at each other …. and burst into laughter.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Many thanks to – KakashiXIrukaLover, blackslayer14, redsandman99, BellaHickenbottom, Souless666, Nooks, takers dark lover, NeroAnne, Takerslady, WraithRaider, someoneontheearth and Infection13 for the lovely reviews!

Shawn and Hunter returned to add hilarity to this chapter. Enjoy!

-ooo-

Chapter 25

Mark made his way back to his dressing room. He had prescheduled to see Austin and he just about made it on time. He was in a pleasant mood as the talk with Sean went well. When he and Show got to him, he was a mess. Sean was shaking and crying so hard and talking incoherently that they thought he had lost his marbles until Mark realized he was going through alcohol withdrawal. He was sweating profusely and had trouble breathing. He ordered Show to get him into a hot tub while he called room service to bring up a jug of fresh orange juice. He read that foods rich in vitamins would help alleviate the symptoms. An hour later, Sean was lying quietly in bed. Gone were the shakes, the clamminess and the irregular breathing but he looked completely worn out.

Upon questioning, Mark learned that Sean had been undergoing severe mood swings over the past several hours. He was easily agitated, depressed and had problems sleeping. Sean also complained he felt nauseous all the time and couldn't eat a bite. All these were symptoms of withdrawal and they explained his erratic behavior lately. Mark chided himself for not recognizing them earlier. It explained Sean's emotional volatility which led him to attack Jeff and Chris. He believed that once they treat the symptoms, Sean would be alright. But, since he was already there, he decided to have that talk with Sean to clear up any doubts.

"I'm not sure why you attacked Jeff the first time in the ring, but if it was because you thought he was coming between you and Chris, then, let me assure you right now that that has never been the case. I never discuss my personal life with anyone but I'll make an exception in this case. You can see that Jeff is with me and … the bottom line is that we are very happy together. Chris always has a roving eye and I admit that he tried to get to Jeff but I made it perfectly clear to him that he's off limits to him and everyone else. Jeff may not be the last person he will look at and you need to come to terms with that. If you have a problem with it, you should address the issue with him. I know for a fact that he feels responsible for what you're going through and he's sorry, and he wants to make amends. Don't turn him away but talk to him, let him know how you feel about the situation and try to work things out with him. He cares a lot about you in spite of what you think. I know you have these fear and doubts about whether you can beat your problem and what if Chris was to abandon you. Don't forget that we are here to help you and I would suggest you have a heart-to-heart talk with Chris. I'm sure you will find your fears are unfounded."

Mark patted him on the shoulder before getting up. "That's all I have to say for now. I want you to get a good rest and once you're feeling better and ready to talk to Chris, send word to him. I promise you he will come."

Just as he was about to step out, Sean called out to him. "Mark?" and when he turned back, he said, "Please tell Jeff that I'm sorry, and thanks for all your help!"

Mark nodded and smiled, "I will convey your message to Jeff and there's no need to thank me. Now rest. I will send Show in to keep you company."

As Mark made his way back, he was considering asking Vince to put Sean on an alcohol rehabilitation program, but would he be willing to attend it? He decided to talk to both Show and Chris and enlist their help to talk Sean into it. In the meantime, he would get Shawn and Hunter to help out with Sean. He felt that Sean needed some positive energy around him to bring him out of the doldrums and he couldn't think of anyone more suitable than the company's own renowned clowns. If there was anyone who could lift Sean's spirits, it would be them.

He was going to be busy for the next several hours. Right after he talked to Austin, he would break for lunch and then, call for a meeting to get the others to renew their support for Sean, and then work with Jeff. He had been complaining he didn't have time to train with him. The very thought of him put a smile on his face. He wanted to get everything out of the way so he could spend some quiet time with him later that evening.

When Mark reached his room, Austin was waiting for him alone. Very quickly, he told Austin that he needed his help to monitor Bradshaw, to which he readily agreed. Austin couldn't wait to put pressure on Bradshaw and get some payback. They never got along, never saw eye to eye on anything, but surprisingly, they were alike in many ways. Both men hailed from Texas, were obnoxiously loud and were beer-guzzlers. They got into a few fights back then, but had learned to stay out of each other's way after Vince levied a hefty fine on them to pay for the damages incurred to company property during their altercations.

Mark expressed his gratitude for his help and was about to head out to look for Jeff when Austin stopped him. He had something to ask him.

"I was at the gym earlier and I heard Sid saying there's going to be a rematch between you two. Is that true?"

So, his opponent had received clearance from Vince already.

"Yes, it's true. Vince decided on it," Mark confirmed it. He would have to prepare himself for the rematch, Sid was a tough opponent.

Austin hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should bring it up, he could be reading too much into it, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Is there something else you want to ask me?" Mark was impatient to leave. It was almost one and he was ravenous and he was sure Jeff was waiting for him in their room.

"I think you should know that I saw Bradshaw with Sid last night. You should probably watch your back as the two of them could be conspiring against you. And, I would suggest you keep an eye on your boy. I saw Sid talking to him about an hour ago at the cafeteria," and Austin left, leaving Mark to his own thoughts.

Mark didn't wait. He was anxious to find Jeff and Glenn. He left Jeff in his care and he couldn't fathom why Glenn allowed Sid to get anywhere close to him. And why was Sid talking to Jeff anyways? He had mixed feelings as he made towards his room and was greeted by squeals of laughter coming from next door. Curious, he entered via the adjoining door and found Jeff and Shawn rolling in mirth on Glenn's bed while Hunter was trying to calm an agitated Glenn in between laughter. Kurt was trying to contain his amusement but he looked ready to explode. As for Matt, the poor guy looked so uncomfortable. It looked like he didn't want to be there at all.

Mark cleared his throat to get their attention and Jeff flew off the bed with a squeal and into his waiting arms.

"How did you know where to find me?" Jeff hugged him around his neck, grinning widely.

"Instinct, I guess," he grinned back at him.

"It's about time you show up! I just had about enough of him and Shawn's shenanigans!" Glenn sat grumpily on his bed and as an afterthought, pushed Shawn off roughly. He landed with a thump, but got up and brushed himself off, grinning good-naturedly.

"Oh come on, Grumpy, we were just having a little fun," he said as he sauntered to join Mark and Jeff. "Your brother has his panties on too tight!" he informed Mark with a grin, drawing fresh laughter from the others. "His behavior reminded me of you before Jeff came into your life. So tense! I think Glenn needs to get laid," drawing another fresh bout of laughter from everyone. Glenn sent him a scorching look. He was reaching the ends of his wits and he promised himself he would hurt someone if they made one more crack at him!

"What did you do to upset Glenn?" Mark tweaked Jeff's nose playfully.

"Oh God, do we really have to go through that again?" Matt sent a beseeching look in their direction. Jeff stuck his tongue at him. It felt great to tell his story again and he proceeded to do just that, much to Matt and Glenn's consternation.

Matt had brought Jeff back to his room after the little scene he created in Kurt's room. Kurt had suggested to Glenn they might as well join them until it was time to meet Shawn and Hunter for lunch. He was afraid Austin might come knocking on his door again and decided to get out from there. They were heading out when they met Shawn and Hunter who learned from Chris about Mark's latest 'no touching' rule pertaining to Bradshaw until he said so. Since Bradshaw was conveniently placed under Charles' charge at the moment, they decided they might as well hold their discussion in Matt and Glenn's room since everyone was there.

However, they were surprised to find Jeff there and Glenn revealed he had to tell Jeff their plans to stop him from hounding him. In the course of his explanation, Jeff blurted that he only wanted Glenn and Matt to go out on a date and that he wasn't hounding him. One thing led to another and Shawn and Hunter found out about his alternative plan, and to everyone's surprise, they liked the idea very much. Seeing how Glenn and Matt were so uncomfortable and dead set against it, Shawn decided to have a little fun with them. He posed a simple question which led to the hilarious situation.

Jeff was telling Mark that he thought Glenn and Matt should go out together.

"They won't admit it but they like each other and that's why they're always hanging out together. I think they're very compatible, but Glenny says he doesn't date guys and I think he should start with Matty. I suggested they go out on a trial date and see what happens. What do you think?"

Mark couldn't contain his amusement. His shoulders shook with silent laughter. So, his little one had been at it again! But, he didn't know that there was more and it got Glenn and Matt riled up. Shawn continued where Jeff left off.

"Seriously, how does two male decide who gets to top? We were just discussing who would top in the case of Glenn and Matt, and …."

"Shut up Michaels!" Glenn growled in exasperation as the laughter started again. He felt really awkward staying in the same room with Matt while they were talking openly about them. And he couldn't help noticing that Matt had chosen to remain quiet, but he knew he was feeling just as awkward. Glenn decided he had enough of it and decided to put a stop to it. He turned to his brother.

"Your baby Hardy needs a real good spanking for starting this baloney crap!" and moved threateningly towards Jeff. It was just a show and he really had no intention to hurt him but he thought it would deter the others from carrying on the way they did.

Jeff shrieked in alarm and clung to Mark tightly. "I don't wanna be spanked!" he whimpered. Sticking out his lower lip and wearing a woebegone look, he looked up at Mark and said ruefully, "Matty already punished me. He pulled my ear so hard I thought it would fall off, and he said he won't be giving me my allowance for skittles for the whole week!"

Mark shook with laughter as he hugged his poppet protectively to him. "Now, look at what you've done! Even Glenn now wants to hurt you!" His laughter slowly died down and he couldn't resist. Throwing a mischievous look at his brother, he asked, "So, what was the verdict? Do you get to top, or, Matt has the honors?" and roared with renewed laughter as the others joined him. Matt buried his face in his hands, knowing he would never live it down. Glenn growled and swore to himself he would get back at his brother another time.

"Well, if it ever comes to that, they can always take turns to top," Hunter piped up.

Jeff's giggles petered out and a frown slowly creased his face. "Do you and Hunter take turns?" he asked Shawn with his head cocked curiously.

Mark's laughter died down instantly. He didn't like where the discussion was leading to and tried to divert Jeff's attention. "Shall we go and eat now?" he said hastily, urging him towards the door.

But Shawn saw what Mark was doing and he quickly reached out and pulled Jeff back. Shooting Mark a devious look, he spoke deliberately, "Hunter and I share our duties faithfully. We take turns in everything we do, and … what about you and Mark?" and quickly evaded Mark as he reached out to cuff him. He ran to the safety of Hunter's protection and howled at the way Mark was avoiding Jeff's eyes. The boy was looking at him with a confounded expression on his face.

Glenn saw his revenge and took it. Grinning deviously, he instigated Jeff, "Don't tell me Mark never let you top? Not even once?" He tsked at Mark, "Now, that's not fair! What happen to equal opportunity?" Everyone hooted with laughter.

"You guys are going to get it later!" Mark threatened as he pushed Jeff out the door to the accompaniment of boisterous laughter that followed them. He would have to do damage control later on, but right now, he had to feed his hunger.

-ooo-

Sid was eating alone when Bradshaw sat down at his table. "You have to thank me for getting you that rematch." The man sounded so full of himself.

Sid took his time to swallow his food before turning his attention to Bradshaw. He barked out a short laugh. "I don't think so. I spoke to Vince myself and he agreed to my request."

Eyes narrowing with annoyance, Bradshaw asked, "Are you trying to back out from our deal?"

Sid's eyes narrowed. "I never make a deal with you! I said I'll think about it!" he snapped at him. "If you have a problem with Taker, deal with him yourself! I'm not into the games you play, so stay out of my way!" He threw down his napkin and shoving his chair back, left after paying.

Feeling betrayed, Bradshaw swore he would have his revenge. Just as he was about to get up, a hand pushed him back down to his seat and Austin slid into the seat occupied by Sid previously.

"What the hell do you want?" Bradshaw shot him an annoying look.

"Nothing really, I'm just making sure you stay out of trouble," Austin sneered. He cocked his head in the direction where Sid took off. "Were you trying to enlist his help to take care of the Undertaker?"

Bradshaw was taken aback. Just how much did Austin overhear? He had been so careful and yet, the damn redneck found him out, or, was he just bluffing? He decided not to test him and just get out of there.

"What I do is none of your business!" He stood up and pointed his finger at Austin, "I've done nothing wrong, so back off!"

Austin watched him go. It was a coincidence he saw them talking. He heard Sid mention Taker. Just what were they up to? He decided it was time he did some detective work on his own, but he was going to need help and he knew who to approach. If his guess was correct, he should find Kurt with Glenn.

His intuition was correct. He heard Kurt's voice as he rapped on the door. Matt was surprised to see him. "Huh … can I help you?"

"Is Kurt here?" He knew he was there but he was just being polite.

Matt hesitated and looked behind him. He didn't open the door wide enough so Austin couldn't see in. "Hold on, let me check," and Matt closed the door on him. It was pretty obvious to him that Kurt was avoiding him. It tore him up a little bit but hey! Stone Cold Steve Austin was no crybaby! He told himself to be patient. After all, they just got to know each other only recently and he had given Kurt quite a shock with his declaration of love. He leaned against the wall to wait. Kurt would see him, he was sure of it.

Inside the room, everyone was in a frenzy.

"We cannot let him see us in here!" Shawn hissed. "He'll know there's something going on!"

"You and Hunter can hide next door," Glenn said, "but what are we supposed to do?"

"And, what am I supposed to tell him?" Kurt was biting his nails in anxiety.

"I think it's time we put Jeff's idea in motion," Shawn grinned.

"WHAT?" Both Glenn and Matt shouted in disbelief.

"Shhh … not so loud, he can hear us!" Hunter warned, but he was enjoying the turn of events. Leave it to his buddy and partner to change his mind last minute!

"I thought we decided that Kurt will tell him that he isn't sure if they should hook up right now before their match next week. It will buy us some time to plan our next move. What happened to THAT plan?" Glenn hissed out vehemently.

"I know what I said but I personally think Jeff's idea will really make waves. It will tell us if Austin is genuine or not in shorter time," Shawn tried to justify the change in plan.

"If you're going with Jeff's plan, then, I want out! Find someone else to help you!" Glenn made up his mind to get himself out of an embarrassing situation.

"Come on, Glenn, you can't quit now! Kurt needs our help! Look at him! He's chewing his goddamn nails off already! Stop that!" Shawn hissed and pulled Kurt's nervous hands away from his mouth.

"Guys, what should I do?" Kurt asked again, looking desperately to them for help.

"Please, Glenn, it's too late to find someone to play your role. Just help Kurt this once," Shawn pleaded with him and when he shook his head adamantly, he turned to Matt. "Matt, be a sport and talk to him? We seriously need your help!"

Matt shrugged helplessly. "What do you want me to do? Do you realize you're asking a lot from us?"

"Just help Kurt now and we can think of something later," Shawn pleaded. "Please?"

Matt turned to Glenn, "What do you say? We shouldn't leave Kurt in a fix right now. Austin is waiting outside."

"Please Glenn, don't ditch me now. I really need your help," Kurt turned pleading eyes to him.

Glenn growled in frustration. He did promise to help and he couldn't say no to him, since Austin was standing right outside and waiting for an answer.

"I agree, on the condition that you're not expecting too much from me!" Glenn relented.

"I promise it won't be too difficult," Shawn whispered gleefully, pleased that he had changed his mind. "Okay, this is how it goes. Matt, you'll invite Austin in and Kurt, you sit on Glenn's bed and look all demure.

"What?" Kurt gave him a bewildered look. "Run that by me again?"

Shawn let out an exasperated sigh. "It's quicker if I show you," and he sat on the bed and crossed his right leg over his left and rested his hands primly on his lap and then batted his eyes prettily. "Got that?"

"I think so," Kurt said unsurely. He wasn't certain if he could look coy, but he really didn't have a choice.

"Good! Now, Glenn, you strip and get in the shower and come out deliciously wet, wearing just a tiny towel to cover your … you know what," Shawn gave his instructions with a serious look on his face.

"What?" Glenn gave him a flustered look.

"Isn't anyone listening?" It was Shawn's turn to get flustered.

"May I ask what's the whole purpose to this?" Matt spoke up hesitatingly.

Shawn sighed. Maybe he should make it easier for them and paint them the whole picture.

"When Glenn steps out, Kurt will turn to look and he's going to show clearly he likes what he sees. And Matt, that's where you come in. Do what you will to indicate that you're jealous of Kurt paying Glenn too much attention. I want Austin to think you and Glenn have something going on. Can you do that?"

Matt blew out a deep breath and nodded. It sounded like a tall order but he think he could manage it.

"One question," Kurt raised his hand. "How do I show that I like what I see?" he asked sheepishly.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt! Do I have to show you everything?" but Shawn obliged him anyways. "Okay, when Glenn walks out, you turn your head towards him, like this, and then you gasp out loud. You let your eyes roam all over his delicious body slowly and then, you look at his crotch and lick your lips, like this," he demonstrated.

Hunter choked back his laughter just as Glenn stepped forward to slap Shawn at the back of his head. "Pervert!" he glared at him.

Shawn rubbed his head ruefully and was about to say something when Austin rapped hard at the door and called out, "Hey! What's taking you so long?"

"Okay, that's all the time we have, you guys just have to play it by ear! Hunter and I will hide next door, and good luck to all of you!"

They quickly took themselves off through the adjoining door and closed it. Crouching down, both men pressed their ears eagerly to the door to listen to the exchange.

While Glenn prepared himself in the bathroom, Kurt took his position. He grabbed a magazine and opened it, feigning to browse through it. He thought he would look more natural than just sitting on the bed and doing nothing. After making sure everyone was in position, Matt composed himself and opened the door.

"Do I have to wait till the Kentucky Derby is over, the horses cleaned, fed and put to bed before you're ready to open the goddamned door?" Austin hollered. He was pissed having to wait that long.

"Sorry," Matt gave him a weak smile, thinking furiously. He had to come up with a logical explanation. "I have to be honest with you. Kurt is unsure if he wants to see you now. I had a hard time convincing him to see you." It was nearing the truth and Austin bought it.

"He told you about us?" Austin was surprised Kurt would tell anyone, especially Matt. They didn't even hang out together.

"Actually, he told Glenn and since Glenn and I share a room, I found out." Matt surprised himself that it was coming so easily to him. He was getting into his role and enjoying himself. "Come in, Kurt's ready to see you now."

Austin walked in, observing that Kurt sat like a prima donna on the bed, but he looked really awkward.

"Austin," he acknowledged him, uncrossing his legs and stood up to meet him. "You want to see me?"

"I do, but I heard that you don't want to see me." He cut to the chase, preferring to be outright open. Beating around the bush was not his style.

Glenn was listening at the bathroom door, waiting for the right moment to make his entrance.

"Since we're on speaking the truth, I might as well tell you now. I feel uncomfortable going out with you at this time. I don't want to get involved in a relationship right now, not when we are going to face each other next week in the contender's match. That is a match I do not want to lose. I want to keep my focus in getting that title shot. Can you imagine how awkward it will be for us to confront each other in the ring if we go out together now?"

"So, you're saying we wait until we get through next week's match and then, we can go out together?" Austin asked with a hopeful lilt in his voice, but he saw Kurt's hesitation. His attention was diverted to the bathroom door opening and Glenn walking out in his almost naked glory.

The magazine in Kurt's hands dropped to the floor and Austin heard him gasp. Turning his head, he watched with aggravation as Kurt's eyes travelled slowly down Glenn's body, following the beads of water until they ran into the towel at his waist. Kurt allowed his eyes to go lower and stayed at his crotch. The towel clung to Glenn's wet body and he could imagine what lies beneath it and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Matt's mouth went dry. He was doing exactly what Kurt was doing, admiring the smooth, fine physique of the man before them. Glenn is really a magnificent specimen! Matt stood riveted to the spot and had lost the ability to speak, until Austin woke him up from his reverie.

"Do you normally walk around in … in an undressed state when you have guests?" Austin addressed Glenn. He sounded pissed off and Glenn knew they had got to him.

He smirked. "I heard the door closed and I thought Kurt has already left. I didn't know you came to visit." He turned to Kurt who was still gawping at him and jiggled his chest muscles for him to admire. "You want to feel them?" he invited him with a leering grin.

"Will you cover yourself up?" Matt found his voice and moved quickly to his side. He threw Kurt an angry glance, making sure Austin caught it, before turning Glenn around. "Now, go and get changed!" and he smacked Glenn boldly on his ass to get him moving, pushing him into the bathroom. He didn't catch the look of astonishment on Glenn's face as he turned to Austin. "He has nothing I haven't seen," managing to come out sounding that he saw Glenn naked plenty.

Looking up, he frowned at Kurt and said in a disparaging tone, "I think you should leave now. Glenn and I have things to discuss."

"I'll see you back to your room," Austin offered kindly and waited for Kurt to go before him.

As soon as the door closed on them, Shawn and Hunter came rushing out.

"That was a brilliant performance, Matt! You would have won the Golden Globe Award for Best Performance!" Shawn gushed.

"I swear you pull it off so nicely I'm sure Austin was convinced!" Hunter threw in his compliments.

Matt blushed with pleasure. The bathroom door opened and Glenn came out, fully dressed this time. "Do you think he bought it?" he asked, looking somewhat anxious.

"I'm sure he did! You did well, Glenn! I'm so proud of you!" Shawn patted him on the back.

"Thanks, but it was Matt who ….." and he let out a giant sneeze. "Excuse me!" he sniffed. Staying out wet in the air-conditioning room with little covering gave him a slight chill. "It was Matt who did most of the convincing," he smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

"You two were brilliant together!" Shawn sang their praises. "We shall see how Austin reacts and then, take it from there." Looking pleased as punch, he added, "Wait till Jeff hears about this! He's going to combust with excitement when he hears we went along with his plan!"

"Hey, remember what I said," Glenn reminded him. "This is a one-time deal. I'm not going through with Jeff's plan. You need to come up with something else."

"We'll think of something by next week," Shawn promised him, but he had no intention of deviating from Jeff's plan. His idea was working marvelously and he fully intended to find a way to get Glenn to go along with it, or his name isn't Michael Shawn Hickenbottom!

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I stumbled across a hilarious video on the Undertaker just yesterday. Some people would take it as a slight to him but it wasn't meant to be. So, check it out only if you have a good sense of humor - Youtube .com/watch?v=7OJ_NhNANzk {Undertaker Music Video - Takers Amish Paradise by rawm2000}


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you so much to - rogue raven19, blackslayer14, redsandman99, KakashiXIrukaLover, JNHMMH4eva, Nooks, The Kid, Infection 13, FortheLoveofWrestling, takers dark lover, SomeoneOnTheEarth, Takerslady, NeroAnne and WraithRaider.

-ooo-

Chapter 26

Austin related the events to Kurt while sending him back to his room. He told him about seeing Bradshaw and Sid together the night before and yet again less than an hour ago before he came looking for him.

"Mark wants me to keep an eye on Bradshaw. He doesn't trust him and still thinks he's trouble and I agree with him. I'm not too sure why Sid is getting involved with Bradshaw though. They never like each other in the first place. The two of them getting together is not a good thing," he said reflectively.

Kurt said contemplatively, "Sid has always been envious of Mark. He resents that the company puts Mark above him for title runs. Sometimes, people do stupid things when envy gets the better of them. If he's really working with Bradshaw, then, we should warn Mark."

"I already did and I'm sure he'll take the necessary precautions, but he may need a little help. He can't be watching over his shoulders all the time. He has a lot of responsibilities and besides, he has to watch that kid as well. I spotted Sid talking to that Jeff kid in the cafeteria and told Mark about it. He looks worried and I don't blame him. He suspects he has a hidden motive because Sid is not one to mingle with people, just like Glenn."

This was his chance to extract some information from Kurt. He didn't like the way he reacted towards Glenn and wondered if there was mutual attraction between them.

"Glenn seems to be coming out recently. You two seem pretty close." He tried to appear nonchalant but Kurt detected a trace of jealousy in his voice. He thought Austin sounded genuine enough.

"We get along well enough and he's a good listener. I can tell him anything and he always gives me sound advice."

"Hey! You can come to me, I give good advice as well," Austin said earnestly.

Kurt hesitated. Maybe he should tell him they should take things slow. "Austin …" he began.

"You can call me Steve," the Texan beamed at him.

Kurt gulped. To receive an invitation to call him by his first name was no trivial matter. Nobody got to call him 'Steve', not even Vince McMahon!

He grinned weakly at him. "Steve. Like I was saying, we shouldn't be hanging out together so much ..…"

"Till after our match next week," Austin finished for him. "I understand and I'm prepared to wait."

Kurt decided to be honest with him. "Even then, I'm still not sure if we should go out together."

Austin stared at him, making him feel uneasy. "You don't like me, do you?" he asked abruptly.

"It's not that," Kurt assured him quickly. "It's just that I don't know if I feel that way about you. I've never considered it and you took me by surprise with what you said last night."

Austin felt relieved. It wasn't as bad as he thought. At least Kurt didn't reject him outright and he set out to put his mind at ease. "I won't rush you if you haven't made up your mind. You take all the time you need."

They stopped outside Kurt's room. "Thanks for walking me back, I really appreciate it," Kurt thanked him politely.

Austin gave him a brief smile and said, "No problem. I guess I will see you around then" and turned to go.

Kurt hesitated. The man had behaved like a gentleman and been really nice and understanding. He hated seeing him always alone. On an impulse, he called him back.

"Some of us have arranged to have dinner together tonight. Would you like to join us?"

A grin broke out on Austin's face. "I would really like that. Where shall we meet?"

"Just wait for us at the lobby at 7.30. I'll let you know if there's any change."

Kurt watched him go with mixed feelings. Can he trust him? He brushed that thought aside. He would find out soon enough after their match. He slipped into his room and lay on the bed, playing the recent events in his mind. The one thing that bothered him was his reaction towards Glenn. Thank goodness everyone thought he was getting into his role but he knew better. When he saw Glenn walked out with just a towel on, his breath had caught in his throat and he couldn't breathe. One thought came to his mind back then and that was he desperately wanted to run his hands all over that magnificent body and lick the water off it.

_Woah! What the hell am I thinking! _Kurt jumped off the bed, feeling all flushed and bothered. "You're letting your imagination run away with you!" he reprimanded himself. Anyone would have reacted the same way, he thought. Glenn was an attractive man after all. Yes, that was it. Who could resist those huge pectorals that were just too tantalizing not to want to …. He groaned out loud. Who was he kidding! He was undeniably attracted to Glenn!

"Now, what am I supposed to do?" he bemoaned his fate.

-ooo-

They had a wonderful lunch. Mark brought Jeff for some Mexican since he had never tried it and he loved it! While eating, he told him about what went on with Sean and conveyed his apology to him. But, Jeff remained skeptical of his sincerity.

"Give the guy a break. He has a lot to overcome at the moment," Mark advised.

"I guess you are right," Jeff admitted reluctantly but he would still keep his distance from Sean. He doubted him still.

Mark finished eating and watched amusingly as Jeff devoured the last piece of chicken tortilla with relish. He seemed to eat more than most people he knew.

"Have enough?" he asked and Jeff nodded, chewing happily on his food. He finally swallowed and drained his juice and let out a burp of contentment as he patted his stomach. "That was delicious!" He checked around and seeing no one was looking, quickly leaned over to give Mark a peck on the lips. "Thank you for the wonderful lunch!" he grinned at him.

"You're welcome." Mark decided to have that talk with him now. "Jeff, did you speak to Sid earlier today?"

Jeff gasped. How did Mark find out?

Mark guessed he really did talk to Sid from his reaction. Austin wouldn't have said so if he didn't. "Why wasn't Glenn with you?" he asked with a frown.

Jeff didn't want Glenn to get into trouble because of him and told him the truth. "It wasn't Glenn's fault, Mark. I ran off to the cafeteria to get some skittles without telling him. The vending machine was giving me problems and Sid helped me. That was all."

"You know you're not supposed to go anywhere alone. And as for Sid, let's just say he and I don't get along well. I'm facing him in a rematch next week and I just don't want you to get in harm's way." Mark thought that if Jeff knew a little about the problems between him and Sid, he would be more careful and stay away from him.

"But, he seems like a nice guy," Jeff persisted. Sid scared him the first time when he came to look for Mark, but after he helped him in the cafeteria, he actually took a liking to him.

Mark frowned at him. "Maybe he is, but I really wouldn't know because we always set each other off on sight. Just be careful and don't go running off by yourself anymore, okay?"

"I promise to be good. Can we go back and train now?" Jeff asked eagerly.

Mark chuckled softly, "Only after you help me to convince our colleagues to reinstate their support for Sean. And then, we're going to have a long training session. I have a grueling match to prepare for and you, my little one, are stuck as my sparring partner. Are you ready for me?"

Jeff scrambled out of his seat in an excited state to tug at Mark's hand, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With the assist of Shawn and Hunter, the necessary people were informed and they got the meeting underway quickly. Big Show and Sean were excused from attending and Bradshaw was told his presence wasn't required. Mark explained the situation with Sean to them and with the persuasion powers of Chris, who told them he was responsible for Sean's recent behavior they managed to restore their faith and got most of them to reinstate their support. Mark finally called the meeting to an end and spoke to Shawn and Hunter about their change of assignment. They were glad they were no longer required to supervise Bradshaw but Shawn was none too happy with their new assignment. "You still won't let us off! Now, you want us to play nursemaids!"

"Well… if you prefer to go back to watching Bradshaw…." Mark began and Hunter spoke up quickly, "No! We'll watch Sean!" He turned to Shawn, "At least with him, we'll get some breaks with Show and the others helping out. And we only have to cheer him up with our godly presence. That can't be too difficult. Isn't that right, Mark?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be too difficult. All you have to do is to keep his spirits up," Mark conceded.

Jeff was humming happily to himself while watching the proceedings at one corner. He felt bad that Mark was shouldering the responsibilities all by himself, but promised himself to make it up to him.

"And who's going to watch Bradshaw?" Shawn asked.

"Don't worry about that. I've already got that covered," Mark said and left it at that. No one needed to know Austin's role. The less said the better. "Check with Chris and Show about your schedule with Sean. If there's any problem, let me know. I'll be at the gym with Jeff for the rest of the day" and Mark dismissed them. But Shawn hung back. He wasn't ready to go as yet.

"I just need to tell Jeff something and we'll get out of your way." He and Hunter pulled Jeff aside while Mark went to speak to Glenn and Matt.

"Have you read the book yet?" Shawn asked Jeff eagerly. He nodded fervently. "Mark goes through it with me every night," he shared the information with them.

"So, did you try out some of the tricks yet?" Shawn asked gleefully and received another eager nod, but Jeff was too bashful to tell them that Mark was reluctant to try out the more hardcore stuff mentioned therein. He didn't like the idea of using whips, nipple clamps and such. He wanted to give and receive pleasure, not pain.

Hunter leaned in, so that no one could hear them. "Check out the chapter on 'Sweet Sensations'," he whispered. "I promise you it's out of this world! And you should explore making out in forbidden places, it adds to the thrill. Shawn and I can personally vouch for that!" and winked at him.

But, there was something burning in Jeff's mind from their previous meeting.

"Do you two really take turns to top? How does it feel? Is it any different?" Jeff asked eagerly in a hushed whisper. He couldn't wait to try it out but was unsure if Mark was willing to go along with it.

Shawn and Hunter spluttered with laughter. Now that the idea was planted in Jeff's head, they knew he won't let it rest. Mark was going to be harassed until he gave in! Judging from what they had learned from Glenn, Jeff could be a thorn in the flesh when he chose to be. He could just go on and on to get his way.

"I can't tell you cos' words just can't describe it!" Shawn egged him on. "You just have to try it out for yourself to find out. I really hope you can persuade Mark to bottom for you!" and snorted deliriously at that probability.

"Hey!" Mark called out, a look of suspicion on his face as he approached them. "Are you guys corrupting him?" and pulled Jeff away from them. He thought they had enough time to talk and he didn't like them talking in whispers. It made him uneasy.

Shawn sighed dramatically. "You're always maligning us, Mark. We were just telling Jeff the good news."

Jeff gave him a blank look which wasn't lost on Mark.

"And pray tell us what is the good news," Mark folded his arms and waited. He knew they were discussing something else but he wanted to hear what story Shawn would cook up.

"Jeff has this great idea to test if Austin is really interested in Kurt. It has Glenn playing a playboy and toying with Kurt's feelings, and have Matt pretending to be Glenn's jealous boyfriend," Shawn informed him gleefully.

Mark couldn't hold back and burst out laughing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "My brother is a playboy and going out with not one, but two men?" Mark barked again with laughter when Shawn nodded. "Please, tell me this is a joke. You can't be serious?" but judging from everyone's faces, he realized Shawn was not pulling his leg.

Shawn grinned, "This is not a joke. The good news is, we put Jeff's idea into operation and it's working splendidly!"

Jeff shrieked with joy and jumped on Mark. He gushed excitedly, "They use my idea, Mark! Isn't that great?"

Mark wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged him back. Trying to compose himself, he said, "Honestly Jeff, I really don't know. I think Glenn and Matt may disagree with you on that" and roared with renewed laughter when he saw the mortified look on their faces. Jeff's face fell.

"Matty? Glenny? You don't like my idea?" He left Mark's side to go to them. He looked confused. If they put his idea to work, they must have liked it, right?

Glenn just grunted in response before moving off. "We'll go and get changed and see you guys in a while" and left quickly. He never expected Shawn to reveal their plan to Mark and now that he knew, he would never let him live it down for the rest of his life!

Noticing Jeff's downcast look, Matt chucked his brother on the chin and said, "He's not mad at you, and neither am I. We…we are just uncomfortable with the whole idea. I'll see you in the gym later," and took off after Glenn.

"Come on, Jeff. Glenn's just in one of his black moods. He'll be fine after a while." Mark kissed him to make him feel better. "Let's go and get changed and then we can start," and led him out.

Shawn and Hunter were the only ones left behind. "So, what are we going to do now?" Hunter asked. Finally, with time on their hands, he didn't know what to do, but Shawn already had everything planned out.

"We can join them and bug the hell out of Mark and Glenn. What do you say?" he grinned playfully.

Hunter chuckled, "Life is never dull around you. I don't know what I will do without you!"

-ooo-

Austin intended to enlist Kurt's help to spy on both Bradshaw and Sid but he decided he would approach him after their match next week. Right now, he decided to focus his attention on Bradshaw alone. So far, the man had been conducting himself appropriately. Besides speaking to Ron, who was amicable with him, no one else bothered with him. Even Sid ignored him and Austin was relieved. He didn't want to think what if both men ganged up on Mark. Needless to say, the outcome would be disastrous, for Mark.

In spite of what he thought of Sid, Austin didn't think he would stoop to Bradshaw's level. Sid was very passionate about the business but the problem with him was that he thought he was better than the rest. He was very talented, possessed the strength and the technical skills, but he lacked people skills. He was brash and outspoken and had a tendency to rub people the wrong way. Hence, he wasn't well-liked by most. It, therefore, surprised Austin to see him smiling and making conversation with Jeff earlier that day. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Did Sid has a soft spot for the kid, or, was he trying to irk Mark by getting close to Jeff? It was a well-known fact that Sid was envious of Mark's popularity and success. He felt he was his equal in every way and should have been given the same opportunity as him. Men, like Sid, had proven themselves to be dangerous and maniacal when they faced their nemesis in the ring and everyone anticipated their rematch to be a physical challenge of strength and prowess. It was Sid's opportunity to steal the limelight and they were sure he would do anything to overcome the odds.

Austin did the only thing he could when he saw Jeff with Sid, he warned Mark. He hoped it wasn't Sid's intention to hurt Jeff to get even with Mark. He would never admit it to anyone, but he liked Jeff. The kid had spunk and his quirkiness was endearing. His guileless charm and child-like innocence drew people to him easily and Austin felt protective of him. He realized with a start that he and Glenn had inadvertently fallen to the boy's beguiling charm. They would not let anyone hurt him. Unlike Mark, he wasn't attracted to Jeff in a sexual way. The boy was much too feminine for his taste. He preferred someone like Kurt, still a man, somewhat gullible and yet, alluring in his own way.

After observing Bradshaw discreetly for another fifteen minutes and assured that he was not a threat, Austin decided to take a break. The man couldn't do much harm if no one wanted to have anything to do with him. As he made his way back to his room, he brightened up at the thought of joining Kurt for dinner that night. However, Glenn would also be there and he was sure the older Hardy brother would be there as well. Judging from the angry look Matt cast at Kurt, he wondered if Matt and Glenn were in a relationship. There was only way to find out and that was to talk to Matt. He would gauge his reaction and decide on his next course of action. If Matt was indeed in a relationship with Glenn, then, he didn't have to worry too much about Glenn getting with Kurt. He just had to focus on convincing Kurt that he was the right man for him.

-ooo-

"Can we take a short break?" Jeff begged, panting at the ropes. He grimaced at the pain shooting up his back and slid down to rest against the post, willing the pain to go away.

Alarmed, Mark climbed in through the ropes and squatted down in front of him to check on him, "Are you alright?"

"Of course he's not alright!" Glenn approached them. "Did I hurt you, sprite?" he asked worriedly.

"Jeffro?" Matt quickly joined them. "How bad is it?"

Jeff whimpered, "My back hurts awfully bad Matty."

"You shouldn't have slammed him down so hard!" Matt scolded Glenn, who defended himself. "That's the way I wrestle, man, I don't hold back when I get in the ring." He turned his attention back to Jeff and apologized, "I'm sorry, sprite, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jeff sighed. "Its okay, I just wish I'm as strong as you guys."

"You will be, but you need to buff up first," Glenn smiled and ruffled his hair playfully. He just couldn't stay angry with him and it wasn't his fault anyways. The idea might come from him but he was the one who decided to go through with it and he only had himself to blame.

"Let's get you in a more comfortable position," Mark slid out of the ring and helped him out before carrying him to lie on a mat. "Lie face down, I'll give you a backrub" and sat down beside him.

As Jeff shifted into position, Mark helped him to remove his shirt and started working on his back. Jeff hissed as he worked his wonders. Glenn and Matt continued to work in the ring.

After several minutes, Jeff felt so much better. "I think you would make a wonderful masseuse as a secondary profession. You have magical hands!" and giggled at the thought of Mark with his fully tattooed arms giving body massage. He yelped when Mark swatted his backside before leaning down to lie beside him.

"I've always been good with my hands," Mark said teasingly before moving a hand to knead his backside gently. Jeff let out a delicious shudder and pressed himself against him with a soft whimper. Mark chuckled, "You're a shameless pup and you know it!"

Jeff sighed blissfully as he shifted to lie in the cradle of Mark's arms. He wished they were alone. Mark had removed his shirt and his chest was bared. Jeff splayed his hands over the rock-hard massive chest and slowly explored every inch of it before moving down to the firm abs. He slowly traced the word tattoos over it and one hand finally came to rest at his waist band. Mark was wearing elasticized track pants and it provided him the convenience of slipping his hand in easily.

"Jeff, we're not alone," Mark said softly as he caught his hand. He pulled it out and kissed his fingers tenderly. "Later, I promise."

Snickers caught their attention and Mark knew who they were even before he turned to face them. "What are you two doing here?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

Shawn grinned at him. "We came to work out, but it's definitely more interesting to watch Jeff giving you a hand job" and ran shrieking with laughter with Hunter close behind him, when Mark sat up quickly with a warning growl.

Jeff giggled at Shawn's childish antics. "You go ahead and train, Mark. I'll just lie down here and watch. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Mark pressed a kiss to his temple before going over to the punching bag while Shawn and Hunter joined Glenn and Matt in the ring for a tag-team bout. While Mark slowly worked out a sweat, Jeff lay on his side and studied him adoringly, admiring every inch of his man. Everything about him was so perfect! Mark made him so happy, taking care of him, cherishing him, and he wanted to make him happy too. A wicked thought came into his head and he made up his mind to go ahead with it. Now, all he had to do was to wait for everyone to finish and he had Mark all alone to himself!

He got up from his position fifteen minutes later and joined Mark. They moved from station to station and went back to the ring to spar with the others. Three hours passed quickly and it was almost six in the evening. They were all tired but they felt really good about themselves. As the guys prepared to leave, Jeff held Mark back. On Jeff's urging, he told them they would meet up with them later. As soon as they left, Jeff started to pull Mark along.

"Where are we going?" Mark was perplexed by his behavior. Just what was he up to now?

"To take a hot shower," Jeff giggled, pulling him along.

"But, we are heading in the wrong direction," Mark pointed it out to him.

"We're not going to your dressing room," Jeff informed him and Mark decided to just follow him and see what he was up to. They finally reached their destination.

"Jeff, what are we doing here?" They were standing in the changing room which led into the common shower area.

"Just follow me," Jeff whispered although there was no need to. They were the only ones there. He led them into a shower stall and pressed himself up against Mark. "I feel so naughty doing this, but I want the thrill of making out in a public area and risk getting caught. There's an edge to it, don't you think?" he said coyly.

Mark chuckled with amusement. "I understand now why your brother disallowed you to go out on a date without chaperon." He lifted him by his nether cheeks and pushed him up against him, letting him feel his need, "You're a really bad boy, aren't you?" and bent to kiss him hard on the mouth. They ground against each other shamelessly, working themselves to a feverish pitch. Both men broke apart to strip off their clothes and remove their shoes. Mark turned on the shower to let the warm water washed over them. He ran his fingers through Jeff's wet hair, admiring its corn yellow brilliance before bending to kiss him again. As the water drenched them, their kisses grew languid and they started exploring each other's body at leisure with their hands.

Mark shifted, preparing to lift Jeff up to impale him but he stopped him. "Not so fast Mark, let me set the pace," and he slid down to his knees in front of him. He ran his fingers up and down the sides of his legs before moving them to the front of his thighs. "I want to love you properly," and started to kiss along his hard length while one hand moved to roll his nut sac lovingly.

Mark leaned his head back against the tiled wall, enjoying the pampering of his love. The heat slowly radiated throughout his body from his groin. He cupped Jeff's head and looked down at him with dark hooded eyes. His hardness was beginning to throb and Jeff just got started. Mark sucked in his breath harshly when Jeff licked along the thick underside vein of his shaft. His cock twitched as Jeff continued to lavish it attention, licking his whole length like he would do a lollipop. He groaned when Jeff flicked his tongue at its head, teasing the slit before engulfing him into his mouth. He continued to suck on him vigorously and worked towards taking him down further into his throat. Mark involuntarily pumped his hips. He could feel the blood roaring in his head and the heat pooling at his groin. He wasn't going to last if Jeff carried on and he didn't want to cum anywhere but inside of him.

Jeff protested when Mark pulled him up by his hair but he drowned out his protests by latching his mouth against his and kissing him with a hunger matched by his. Mark hefted him up and wrapped his long legs around him and turned so that Jeff was now leaning against the tiled wall for support.

"I hate to cut this short but I can't wait any longer," and he impaled him to the hilt. Jeff cried out, squeezing his eyes shut. He was stuffed and he loved the feeling of being joined to the man he loved. "Please move," he whimpered and bit down on his lip when Mark set up a fast pace immediately.

Their bodies slapped against each other frantically and with the sounds of running water and their intermingled moans and groans, neither heard the approaching footsteps. The man froze and skulked quietly into the darkening shadows to watch them unobtrusively. Those long legs which he had imagined were coiled around his nemesis and he wished he was in his place. He wanted to be the one who was thrusting furiously into his hot, tight heat, the one who was making him cry with delirium, the one who was filling him with his hot seeds. He witnessed the sheer beauty of his face as he came; eyes squeezed shut and mouth froze open in rapturous bliss.

Sid slid quietly out the way he came from, undetected. He had misplaced his watch and came to check if he left it in the shower room after his workout earlier that day. As he made his way out, he asked himself for the thousandth time, why must Mark win every time? At every corner stone of his life, he was always found short and pushed back down and he had to fight and crawl his way up again. Now that he was up in his game, he wanted to make sure that he stayed there and won't fall back into the pit again. But if he lost to Mark yet again, he would make sure that Mark loses something in return, and that boy might be his answer.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers!

When I started writing this story, I pictured Jeff as this young, pretty, innocent looking kid with feminine looks and Mark was the dark and brooding Undertaker back in his Ministry days. Glenn was the masked red monster with that huge upper frame and slim waist. I poured through my archives and the web and finally found the perfect images of them! You can check them out at the following links:

For Jeff, look at **5.05** – /watch?v=WrTwZprmVu4 (Rock & Undertaker vs Edge & Christian) I found him in the oddest places. I've never seen this picture anywhere in any wrestling music videos. Look at him and tell me he's not adorable!

For Mark, close up at **3.27** **– 3.58** - /watch?v=6uAk4942I7s Okay, hands off, he's mine! I don't care if he's married to Michelle, I'm going to tell myself he's single and he's mine! But, I'm prepared to share him with Jeff in my stories. He's our divine Lord of Darkness! LOL. If you watch this video in its entirety, there were hilarious moments between Austin and Taker.

For Glenn, from **5.00** - /watch?v=XCdUsBe3b-w I was looking for a picture of him out of wrestling gear and I found it! Tell me he isn't gorgeous! Now, imagine him naked!

For those of you who do not know who Big Sid (aka Sycho Sid) was, check out **5.07** /watch?v=jt4M9yFgyU0&feature=related (PS. The Undertaker in this video is smexy as well!)

By the way, Kurt Angle still has his hair in this story. He's not bald like most of you imagined him to be.

Enjoy the chapter and videos!

-ooo-

Chapter 27

Glenn was beginning to wonder if he had made the biggest mistake of his life by volunteering his services. There he was, seated between Kurt and Matt and he had a strange feeling they were just as awkward as him. He had been receiving vibes from them and wasn't too sure what to make of it. He and Matt never brought up the role-play incident since that morning and they had lapsed into their normal routine, just hanging out as regular roomies. But, there was an unmistakable air of tension between them. They couldn't talk to each other as freely as they used to. Glenn brushed it off, attributing it to the embarrassment they were subject to in the hands of Shawn and Hunter earlier on.

And then, there was Kurt, he was seated on his right. He caught him stealing furtive glances at him from time to time and wondered what was on his mind. He would have asked him but Austin's presence prevented him from doing so. Needless to say, everyone was surprised that Kurt invited Austin for dinner. They thought they decided they won't see each other till after the match, which was what Kurt had them believed, so Glenn didn't understand his contradictory behavior.

Kurt did not realize that he had inadvertently put Glenn and Matt in a predicament. They were forced to continue their role-play for the sake of keeping up appearances. Glenn found himself lavishing Kurt with undivided attention while Matt kept up a jealous front by calling his attention from time to time. Austin kept giving him the cold stare and Glenn didn't appreciate it. He knew he just had to keep up a front but he wasn't in the best of moods. He glared right back at Austin, seemingly challenging him. The tension hung thick between them and made everyone uneasy. They didn't want to be caught between the two volatile men if they came to blows.

Just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, Shawn and Hunter graced their table with their presence. They were buzzing with high energy and Glenn was in no mood to deal with them. Shawn had an annoying habit of irritating people by speaking out of turn and Glenn wished Mark would get there soon with Jeff before he got started. He didn't trust himself to behave if he were to aggravate him.

To his relief, his brother made his timely entrance with the baby Hardy under his arm. One look at Jeff and he almost burst out laughing. He was wearing his hair in two girly plaits over his shoulders and he had prettied himself with makeup. Mark heard snickers and sent them a warning look not to ridicule him, he held him protectively against him. Glenn couldn't help but noticed that Mark looked well satiated and relaxed. He grinned. There was no need to speculate what they were doing before they got there.

"Hello!" Jeff greeted everyone cheerfully and squeezed into a seat next to Shawn who tugged playfully at one of his braids before wrapping his arm affectionately around him. Mark gave him an intimidating stare, forcing him to withdraw his arm. He stuck his tongue out at him, making Jeff giggle. Mark sat down beside Jeff, next to Austin and gave him a nod of acknowledgement before giving Glenn a questioning look. From he had learnt, weren't Austin supposed to stay away?

Glenn picked up his drink and shook his head discreetly. He was just as puzzled as everyone. He would ask Kurt for an explanation once Austin leaves.

"I didn't know there was going to be so many people," Jeff leaned comfortably against Mark, who put his arm around him. It was a really tight squeeze to fit everyone at the table.

"Me neither," Glenn said, scowling at Austin who glowered back at him. Wanting to get a rise out of him, he rested his arm at the back of Kurt's chair and let his fingers grazed lightly against his shoulder and smirked at the scorching look Austin sent him. He failed to detect the slight tremors beneath his fingers.

Mark tried to hide his amusement. He picked up the menu and asked nonchalantly, "Have you guys ordered yet?"

"We were waiting for you and Jeff," Glenn informed him and waved the waitress to come forth to take their orders.

After the waitress left, Shawn asked Jeff in a casual tone, "You were late. What took you guys so long to get here?"

Jeff blushed. Hiding his face partially in Mark's arm, he mumbled an excuse, "We had to shower."

Shawn immediately picked it up and teased him. "Oohh… playing in the shower with the Deadman, weren't you?" Everyone snickered along with him and Jeff buried his flushed face against Mark's chest.

Mark glared at Shawn, "Knock it off, Michaels!"

Shawn decided to behave himself for the time being. He had contained his mischief at the gym because Glenn was in a bad mood and he was dangerous to be in the ring with when he was like that, so he had laid off. He would have loved to tease him now but couldn't without arousing Austin's suspicion. Feeling all keyed in and raring to go, he promised himself he would have some fun later after they finished dinner. They ate quietly, making light conversation in between bites and Mark mentioned his rematch with Sid.

Kurt said, "No offense Mark, but if I have to choose, I would rather face Sid. He's an easier opponent."

"And what makes you think you're going to win our bout?" Austin stopped eating to ask him brazenly.

"I didn't say that! What I meant to say was that I'd rather not face Mark if I win. Why are you so uptight?" Kurt was peeved with the tone Austin adopted with him.

Austin stared at him for a few moments before turning to Mark and spoke with deliberateness, "When I win, I would prefer to face you in the ring. You're a much tougher opponent than Sid and I always enjoy a challenge." He turned to smirk at Kurt.

Kurt fumed at his words, beginning to regret inviting him to join them. Austin was implying he was going to beat him without a doubt. The audacity of that man!

"Don't be too cocky yet!" his eyes challenged him. "I have you know I'm not just a regular opponent! You're facing Kurt Angle, the one and only true Olympic champion in this business! I will go down in history as the Olympic hero who made the tough s.o.b. Stone Cold Steve Austin tapped out! Oh it's true, it's damn true!" he ranted.

"Take it easy, Kurt, I didn't mean nothing by that," Austin said in a compromising tone, realizing he had riled him.

"I'll take it easy once I beat your ass next week!" Kurt retorted before spearing ferociously at the fish on his plate with his fork.

Glenn grinned with amusement. Kurt had a lot of spunk telling the rattlesnake off in front of everybody. And Austin was tongue-tied, which was pretty unusual for him. Normally by this time, a ruckus would have broken out. He wondered how far Austin could be pushed and decided to egg Kurt on to test him.

"Tell it to him, Kurt! Show him you're the man!" and yelped in surprise the next moment. He turned to Matt with an incredulous look. Did he just kick him in the shin? Matt feigned ignorance and continued to eat casually. He didn't want Glenn to aggravate the situation between Kurt and Austin even before they got started.

Hunter coughed to cover his amusement and Shawn decided it was time to begin his fun and diffuse the awkward moment.

"Talking about asses," he made reference to Kurt's earlier comment, "who do you think has the best ass among us?"

"Do we really need to have this conversation at this table?" Mark glared at him.

"It's better than letting them bicker and I'm sure you don't want them to end up fighting each other," Shawn responded cheekily with a grin.

Mark refrained from commenting and went back to eating. He resigned himself to the fact that Shawn was going to do whatever he wanted whether he liked it or not. And, the man was right. Austin and Kurt were behaving childishly and his brother wasn't helping the situation at all. He gathered he might as well let Shawn lighten the mood as from the looks they were giving each other, they were reaching boiling point.

"Come on, Jeff, let's hear what you have to say," Shawn picked on him to answer first.

"I don't know. What defines a fine ass anyways?" Jeff giggled. Shawn came up with the most unusual topics and said the most interesting things.

Shawn grinned impishly. "Well, personally, I judge it by its shape, its squishiness, the size and most important of all, the fit."

Mark choked and coughed, while the others burst into laughter. Austin was roaring his head off.

Shawn waited for them to calm down and continued. "Everyone has their preference of the type of ass they like. I, myself, prefer a big, firm rounded butt. I like to squeeze the cheeks when I come, regardless whether I top or bottom," he sent a mischievous look in Mark's direction. When he got his attention, he turned to Jeff and asked wickedly, "So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you grade Mark's ass?"

The table roared with laughter. Austin and Glenn pounded on the table with hilarity while the others howled. Jeff giggled helplessly, falling backwards against Mark and noticing his angry look, leaned up to give him a consolable peck on the cheek. "Don't mind Shawn. He's just having a little fun."

"At my expense! When I kick his ass all over the place, I'll see if he enjoys it as much as I do!" Mark said in a disgruntled tone.

Jeff whispered against his ear, "Don't be angry, I'll give you a special treat later. I promise you'll enjoy it!"

The look in his eyes promised good things to come and Mark wanted to head back to their room immediately. Ever since Shawn gave Jeff that book, they had been trying out new stuff and he couldn't wait to find out what Jeff was going to initiate next. Their little episode at the shower area had taught him that his pup had an adventurous spirit and liked exploring new venues. He was agreeable to try anything, so long as it wasn't too bizarre.

"Let's get out of here!" he pulled Jeff up with him in spite everyone's protests and left the restaurant.

Hunter smacked Shawn on his arm, "Look what you've done! You drove Mark off with your ass talk! Now we have to find ourselves another target."

Glenn got up quickly and so did Matt. Both men headed for the door immediately. They had enough of being the butt of everyone's joke and weren't going to stay around for more. Kurt got up to follow suit. "I'm coming with you guys!" He gave Austin a quick glance before leaving at the heels of Glenn and Matt.

"Wait a minute, who's going to pay for this?" Hunter realized no one had settled the bill yet.

Austin stood up. "You should have asked before they left. Here's my share. I'll see you guys around," and left quickly. He might be able to catch up with Kurt if he hurried.

"Shawn, we're stuck with the bill!" Hunter complained before sighing resignedly, "Is it worth it?"

"You bet your gorgeous ass it's worth it! I just know Jeff's going to badger Mark to let him top tonight!" he rubbed his hands gleefully. "I can't wait to ask him tomorrow if Mark gave in to his request." There was something else that had caught his attention at dinner.

"Did you notice the looks Kurt kept giving Glenn and did you see the way Matt was pretending to ignore everything? Something's going on and we're going to find out! Let's follow them!" and he got quickly to his feet.

"I hope you know what you're doing because I don't want Mark or Glenn after our asses!" Hunter grumbled as he opened his wallet and took out enough money to cover everyone's dinner. The last thing he needed was to face the wrath of two of the biggest, baddest men in the company!

-ooo-

Glenn decided to chill at a pub. He ordered their drinks and turned his attention to Kurt. "I don't understand you. You said you wanted to wait till after the match before you consider going out with Austin and then, you did the exact opposite. What are you trying to do?"

"I don't know. I feel sorry for the guy because he doesn't have many friends to hang out with, so I invited him to join us. I didn't know he was going to be such an ass!" Kurt groused.

"I don't know about you guys, but, in spite of what Austin said just now, I'm quite certain he likes you," Matt grinned as he spotted the man in question stepping into the pub. He had already caught sight of them.

"What makes you so sure?" Kurt asked. He was unaware that Austin was heading towards them.

"Let's just say I have walking proof. Look behind you," Matt whispered to him.

Glenn groaned when he saw Austin. He didn't want to go through the whole stare-and-glare intimidating routine all over again! He just wanted to have a pleasant, quiet evening with no hassles.

"May I join you?" Austin didn't wait for an invitation and pulled up a seat. "I need to talk to you, in private," he addressed Kurt directly but glanced apologetically at Glenn and Matt.

Glenn got up with his drink, "We'll get another table," and moved off with Matt.

Kurt looked at Austin expectedly.

"Look, I'm sorry if I said something to offend you. I didn't mean it," Austin said gruffly.

"You know what bothers me. The fact that you actually think I stand no chance against you! If you think I'm an easy kill, you better rethink because come next week, I'll prove you wrong!"

"Fair enough. You come at me with everything you've got and if you beat me, then I've nothing to say," Austin conceded to him.

"You better believe I'm coming at you! I don't want you holding anything back because when I make you tap, and by golly, I know you will, you know you've lost to a better man!" Kurt said tartly.

Austin's eyes narrowed. He came to apologize but Kurt was making it difficult for him to remain affable.

"What's the matter, can't take the truth?" Kurt taunted him. "I take crap from no one, especially not from you!"

Austin stood up slowly, he had heard enough. "Like I said, you bring everything you've got when you face me next week, and I'll show you who the better man is!" He left without a backward glance.

"Nice work, Kurt, you just rattled the rattle snake!" Glenn sat back down with his drink. "Why did you do that for?" He couldn't understand his behavior.

"He started it first!" Kurt pouted childishly.

"He may have started it but he came to apologize. Matt and I heard him from the next table. He was trying to make amends and you pissed him off!" Glenn said curtly. He didn't approve the way Kurt behaved towards Austin.

He studied him thoughtfully and asked, "Besides an apology, what else do you want from him? Do you want him to lie down in the middle of the ring next week and let you pin him, 1, 2, 3, and then, you'll forgive him?"

"What the fuck are you saying?" Kurt shouted at Glenn. He was angry that Glenn would think that he would use Austin's feelings against him.

"Take it easy, Kurt. I'm sure Glenn didn't mean it like that." Matt looked worriedly from one to the other. They were glaring at each other and the people in the pub had hushed and were watching them.

But Glenn wasn't about to let it go. "I mean what I said. I can see that you're making things difficult for him and I can't understand why. Maybe you would like to explain it to us? The guy came here to say he was sorry and you dissed him deliberately and don't you deny it! You must have a reason for driving him away."

Kurt gathered his wits and composed himself. He had his reason but he didn't want to get into it now. It was not the time and place. "There's no reason. I'm just making my statement. He needs to know I'm not an easy target that he can pick on."

"And you should probably know that you may have already jeopardized your chances with him, that is, if he was sincere about you," Glenn warned him.

"I never said I would go out with him even after. I think …. I think it's for the best Austin and I keep our relationship on a professional level." Kurt looked away uncomfortably.

Glenn stared at him in surprise. They were enlisted to help him find out Austin's true intentions and now, when they had just got started on their mission, Kurt changed his mind suddenly. What was going on? The man's behavior was extremely confusing.

"Look, I'm spoiling everyone's day as it is, so I'm going to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As soon as Kurt left, Glenn turned to Matt. "Any idea what's bugging him? I get this feeling he's hiding something from us."

Matt had been watching and listening quietly all these time. He had an explanation for Kurt's irrational behavior and he thought maybe, Glenn should know.

"I think I know what's wrong with him," he began tentatively.

"Hi guys! I'm glad we finally found you!" Shawn and Hunter plopped down beside them. "We saw Kurt outside and he told us you're in here," Shawn said. "So, what's going on?"

"Plenty," and Glenn told them what went down a few minutes ago.

"He actually said that?" Shawn asked excitedly. To hear that Kurt no longer wanted anything to do with Austin cemented his suspicions. He exchanged a knowing look with Hunter and both men grinned. Things were going to get more interesting from thereon!

Glenn was suddenly aware of three pairs of eyes watching him intently. "Am I missing something here?" he asked uneasily.

It was time he knew. Matt cleared his throat and said, "It's just a wild guess but I think I know why Kurt is behaving out of sorts." He hesitated, having second thoughts. What if Glenn didn't receive the news well? He could end up mortally hurt!

"Well, what is it? Just come out and say it!" Glenn said in an exasperated tone. He hated to be kept in suspense.

Matt shifted his chair, so that he would be able to dodge any blows. "Okay, but I'm only guessing and I could be wrong. But, I want you to promise not to lay your hands on me first."

"What?" Glenn gave him an incredulous look as Shawn and Hunter snorted loudly.

"Just swear that you won't hurt me and then, I'll tell you," Matt insisted as he pushed his chair further back, just in case he needed to flee for his life. Shawn and Hunter looked on with great anticipation.

"Okay! I swear! Now, tell me!" Glenn growled out, tired of playing games.

Matt took in a deep breath and said quickly, "Kurt is in love with you!" and quickly ducked beneath the table and covered his head with both hands. But …. nothing happened.

Very slowly, he uncovered his head and raised it warily to peek at Glenn. He was just sitting there in a motionless state with his jaw wide open. The man was in shock.

Shawn and Hunter snorted with laughter. Shawn snapped his fingers in his face, "Snap out of it, you sexy beast! We have a crisis on our hands and you're right in the middle of it!"

"It's safe, you can come out from there," Hunter motioned to Matt to sit back up. He patted him on his back and said, "You're a very brave, but foolish and yet, a lucky man. Do you know that if Glenn was functional, he could break you like a twig if he so chooses?"

Matt gulped nervously, "I know." He looked worriedly at Glenn, "Is he going to be alright?" Glenn had not moved yet from his catatonic state.

Shawn started pulling faces right in front of Glenn's face. When he received no reaction whatsoever, he turned to them with a grin and said, "Poor chap's mind is gone. What shall we do with him?"

-ooo-

He saw them go into the store and decided to wait at the corner. Soon enough, they came back out with their purchase. The boy was laughing. Sid loved the way his whole face lit up. There was unadulterated love and joy there. He had his arm around Mark's waist and was looking up at him adoringly. And Mark was smiling down at the boy with … yes, the look was unmistakable. The man was very much in love with the boy.

Sid watched them head towards the lifts, arms wrapped around each other and that heavy feeling hit him out of nowhere. It dwelled at the pit of his stomach, churning, and it made him feel sick and queasy. Whether he liked it or not, he just couldn't help but envy Mark. And with that feeling, more feelings surfaced, but undesirable ones. Resentment, spite, bitterness, the will to take everything away from him, rolled in like heavy waves, threatening to engulf him. Sid fought off those feelings. He knew that if he let them overcome him, it would lead him to do dreadful things.

He turned away, his thoughts involuntarily going back to the scene he witnessed in the shower area. He felt ashamed for spying on them but defended himself the next moment, telling himself that it wasn't intentional. Forcing his thoughts away, he brought his focus to the upcoming match. He had worked his ass off and he was ready. And he knew that Mark was ready for him as well. Just a few more days and they would face each other again.

Sid wanted to beat Mark in a fair fight. But, the inner voice kept telling him he couldn't afford to lose. It told him to do everything possible to win. It told him to find an edge that would give him an advantage over his opponent. That voice was beginning to irritate him and he shut it out, but he won't deny that it made sense. This was the match that could bring him to the top, only if he won. He couldn't ignore that fact. He made his way out of his hiding place, deep in thought, failing to see the man watching him.

Bradshaw smirked. He had pieced everything together from what he just saw. Sid wanted the boy. An idea was forming in his head. Maybe he could have his revenge after all!

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 28

Mark was lying on the bed, naked as the day he was born. He watched as Jeff swayed sensually towards him, unclothed as well. A low growl of appreciation rumbled from his throat as his eyes travelled all over his body and without warning, he leapt up to grab him and tossed him on the bed.

"No, Mark!" Jeff wriggled from underneath him, "Let me up! You're spoiling my surprise!" and whined when Mark refused to let him up.

Mark licked and nibbled on his lips, murmuring huskily, "Can it wait, cos' I can't wait!" and deepened the kiss.

Jeff melted against him, allowing himself to be consumed by the flames of passion slowly licking within. Mark's mouth left his and started leaving a trail of kisses, his hands exploring his body intimately, kindling his senses. Jeff moaned as he opened his eyes and they landed on the bag of goodies they had bought earlier.

"Wait!" he renewed his struggle to free himself from beneath him. "I want dessert!" He smacked his lips in anticipation, reaching desperately for the bag standing on the nightstand.

Mark groaned and looked up at him pleadingly, "Can I have my dessert first?" but Jeff shook his head, "Uh huh, me first!" and grinned impishly at him.

"You don't play fair!" Mark grumbled as he shifted to let him up. Leaning against the bed in resignation, he folded his arms and said sullenly, "I did what you wanted earlier. Shouldn't we get to do what I want now?"

But, Jeff wasn't paying any attention to him. He was eagerly removing the items from the bag.

"Okay, I was being polite at the store. Don't tell me you're going to eat all that at once?" Mark eyed the sugary treats they had bought earlier dubiously, and wondered for the first time how they were going to eat them without the usual accompaniment of ice cream.

"It all depends on whether you want to share them with me. Lie down Mark!" Jeff urged him excitedly.

"What?" Mark gave him a surprised look.

"Lie down for me! I want to eat my dessert off you!" Jeff informed him with a giggle.

Mark's eyes lit up as it dawned on him he was in for a treat! He quickly lay down, eager to explore unknown venues. "Okay Jeff, you can do whatever you want with me!" he tucked his arms beneath his head and waited with anticipation for the love games to begin.

"You'll let me do anything I want?" Jeff gasped.

Mark chuckled, "Just nothing too bizarre, okay?"

"Oh Mark!" Jeff squealed happily and planted a kiss on his lips, "I love you sooo… very much!" He giggled as he shook the bottle of whipped cream hard and popped the lid open. "Yum yum!" He opened his mouth and squirted a generous amount into it and swallowed. Licking his lips in relish, he started squirting out generous dollops, decorating Mark's body, covering his chest, nipples, belly and thighs with spirals and loops. Mark shivered deliciously as he was covered with the cream. He couldn't wait for Jeff to start eating.

Jeff reached his semi-aroused state and giggled when Mark looked eagerly down at him. "Uh huh, I'm saving the best for last," and set aside the whipped cream and reached for the chocolate fudge next. He decorated his body likewise and sprinkled skittles on top of it as the finishing touch. Mark now looked like a delicious sundae delight!

"Ready, Mark?" and when he nodded eagerly, Jeff leaned over his chest and started lapping at his skin, making sure to get every dollop of the sweet, sticky delight off him. He paused occasionally to munch on the skittles and continued eating off him, working downwards. The sensations of Jeff's rough sinewy tongue against his sensitized skin sent his senses reeling and slowly stoked the fire within him. When Jeff started lapping at his thighs near his genitals, he restrained himself not to grab him and have his way with him. His body trembled with restrained control and by the time Jeff was done, he was breathing heavily and his cock was standing upright at full mast.

"And now, for the grand finale!" Jeff crowed gleefully. "You're going to like this!" He covered Mark's upright pole generously with cream and fudge and balanced two skittles at the tip of his cockhead. "Tada!" he squealed happily, clapping his hands as they stayed on top.

"My delicious homemade creamy-fudge, skittle-Mark popsicle!" he leaned down and started licking from the base of his cock, working upwards. Mark gripped the bedcovers with his hands, letting the sweet sensations enveloped him as Jeff continued to lavish him with attention. He cleaned him up pretty quickly and deftly flicked the two skittles into his mouth and chewed happily before taking the head into his mouth, making Mark groan out loud. Wasting no time, he sucked vigorously on his cockhead and Mark arched his hips upwards, breathing out raggedly. Jeff chortled with glee and the vibrations sent him into overdrive.

"Jeff!" he rasped out hoarsely, twisting the sheets harder between his fingers and resisted thrusting into his mouth at will. Jeff realized he was driving Mark insane with lust and started humming the Hardy Boyz entrance theme song as he took him further down into his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and applied suction, bobbing his head up and down, sucking as if his life depended on it. Mark released the sheets and latched his hands on Jeff's head. "I…I can't hold back any longer!" he rasped out in a shaky voice, feeling his balls rising and tightening. He was about to unload any second!

Jeff didn't stop, he just continued to suck with renewed vigor and Mark blew his load, roaring out his name. His doting lover swallowed every drop with relish and finally released him from his mouth with a loud pop. He straddled him and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. "You likey what I just did?" and giggled at the sated look on his face.

Mark smiled softly at him, "Very much!" and pecked him on the lips.

"Good! Now, it's my turn!" and Jeff started to probe eagerly between Mark's legs with his slowly hardening penis, panting excitedly in his efforts to locate his entrance.

"Woah!" Mark closed his legs tightly together and sat up quickly, holding Jeff astride him. "What are you doing, boy?" he gave him a look of disbelief.

"Markkk… I want to top!" Jeff whined, trying to push Mark's legs open to accommodate him, but he resisted.

Mark swallowed hard, trying to figure a way out of his predicament.

"You said I can do anything I want, and I want to top!" Jeff persisted in trying to force Mark's legs open. He huffed when he couldn't even get his hand in between his tightly clenched thighs!

"Jeff, I'll do anything for you but …. I can't give you this!" Mark pulled him close and lifted the pouting face, "I'm sorry if I upset you," he said apologetically and kissed him on the nose.

"But, you promise!" Jeff pulled away from him, throwing a tantrum.

Mark realized he had to fix it quick. He pulled him back and grasped his chin lightly to face him. "Why would you want to top when you're so good at being bottom?"

"Because Shawn gets to top Hunter and I want to know if it's as good as he says," he answered petulantly.

Okay, he was going to have to stop Jeff from mingling with Shawn too much. The heartbreak kid was giving his love too many disconcerting ideas and this one had to top it all!

"First of all, you're not Shawn and I'm not Hunter. We don't have to do what others do if we're comfortable with each other. As to whether it's just as good, you have to bear something in mind. I'm huge down there and you're not. You feel as good as you do because I can reach deep inside of you and stretched you to your limit, but if we reverse our roles, we are not going to achieve the same desired effects because … how shall I put it … you don't have the proper tool to do it right."

Jeff looked down at himself forlornly. With what he possessed, he wasn't going to give Mark the earth shattering pleasure he so desired. He wished he was bigger, thicker, longer, but he wasn't. Mark was right, he was never meant to top. His head drooped over dejectedly.

"You want to know something?" Mark raised his chin so their eyes could meet. "You have the sweetest ass ever! No one can hold a candle to you!"

Jeff's face brightened up instantly. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you? Just how many times do we get it on a day?" Mark chuckled. "We do it every chance we get because I just can't resist you!" He reached around him and slid his fingers between his legs to caress his pucker lightly, making him gasp. "So small and tight! I love the way you clench tight around me and milk my life essence. You're so desirable and no one makes me feel the way you do." Mark slid his already hardened rod into him quickly, drawing a choked gasp from him. Jeff grabbed tightly onto his shoulders, panting softly as he adjusted to the sudden intrusion.

"Feel me from within, love" Mark's voice had grown husky and hoarse. "My hard rod encased in your sweet tight heat!" and he started to pump his hips, guiding Jeff to move in sync with him. "Tell me you don't like the feel of me inside you?" Mark growled as he thrust up faster, driving up hard and deep into him. Jeff keened loudly as he rode him, trying to match his thrusts. "God knows you're my perfect half, we're made for each other!" and Mark shifted quickly to bring Jeff to his back, still fused to him. He thrust frantically into him, growling and grunting while stroking Jeff in time with his thrusts. He could feel him tensing up beneath him, and he was almost there himself.

"My sweet angel of light, feel me and let our love carry us over to oblivion!" Jeff cried out his name as he came and Mark let out shuddering gasps as Jeff's muscles clinched tightly around him in a vice grip. He couldn't hold back any longer and with an animalistic growl, he joined him in sweet oblivion, bathing him intimately within with his love seeds.

Moments later …..

"Are you still angry with me?" Mark asked, kissing him gently on the lips.

Lying in the cradle of his arms, Jeff sighed contentedly and shook his head. "I was never angry with you. Just a little upset." He looked up suddenly at Mark. "Can I ask you something?" There was a devilish grin on his face.

Mark studied him warily, wondering if he was going to be tested again. He got out unscathed the first time and he might not be so lucky the second time. But, he didn't have a choice. He let out a sigh of resignation, "Okay, shoot!" He might as well get it over with.

"Have you ever let anyone inside you?" Jeff giggled when Mark let out an exaggerated gasp of horror. "Never!" he shuddered visibly.

"You mean you always get to top every single time?"

"Always!" Mark gave him an amused grin. "I only permit myself to go after pretty petite blondes with green eyes like yours!"

Jeff chewed on his lips thoughtfully. "You won't replace me with another blonde with green eyes, will you?" He tried to sound casual but Mark detected the note of anxiety in his voice. His face softened and he reached out to caress his face gently with his fingertips and reassured him, "No one can ever replace you, Jeff. You're the love of my life!" and kissed him ever so tenderly.

Jeff sighed happily, returning his soft kisses. "I love you Mark, forever and ever!" he whispered endearingly against his lips.

-ooo-

"Stop following me! I said I'm okay!"

It was the morning after and Glenn found himself at his wit's end. He couldn't remember returning to his room the night before. When he woke up, Matt had asked him if he was feeling alright and he just nodded and went about his business, pretending everything was normal. But, it wasn't. He had an incredible urge to hit someone and so, he had decided to head to the gym to unload his frustrations and anger. He wished to be left alone but Matt was having none of that. He kept following him around.

"Hey, I'm not following you. I want to work out as well." That was the last thing on his mind as he was still sore from yesterday heavy workout, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Glenn alone. The guy looked like he had a load on his mind. Matt wished he would just open up and say something already and then, they could sit down and discussed how best to go about handling the situation. He didn't want to risk initiating the talk that could get him seriously injured.

"If you want a workout, then, get in the ring with me right now!" Glenn growled as he climbed in and waited. There was a dark scowl on his face and Matt realized he was pissed. He gulped, knowing it was a huge mistake to get into the ring with him when he was in such a bad mood and prayed for someone to come save him. It was as if the Almighty heard him and sent a savior to save his pathetic ass.

"Hey!"

Matt turned and was never so glad to see Austin.

"Hi, Austin," Matt greeted him, looking immensely relieved. His face dropped instantly when he saw Glenn and Austin staring at each other. Austin had not forgotten about last night. He thought Glenn was standing between him and Kurt. Would he say or do something now to agitate Glenn further? Matt prayed he won't because he didn't think it would be a pretty sight if both men went at each other right now. He was surprised therefore, when Glenn climbed down from the ring and addressed Austin directly, "We need to talk!" and walked away without looking back.

Austin hesitated only momentarily before following. Matt stood there, unsure if he should follow them. On a whim, he decided to follow and if Glenn still didn't want him around, then he would leave. They went to the cafeteria which was quiet. To Matt's relief, Glenn waved for him to sit down with them.

Glenn stared at Austin for a while and made up his mind. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Austin really liked Kurt and he intended to help him. When he was in the shower, he kept pondering over what he should do to extricate himself from his sticky situation. He didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings and had made up his mind to stop masquerading as his love interest. It would only give Kurt more opportunities to get close to him, and that was the last thing he needed. The only way out for him was to help Austin win Kurt's affections. He had, therefore, decided to switch his role, from working with Kurt to working with Austin.

He began, "I know this may sound strange, but I just need you to give me the honest truth. I promise you it'll be to your advantage." Austin didn't say anything but gave him his full attention.

Glenn continued, "In spite of what happened yesterday between you and Kurt, do you still want to be with him?"

He needed to hear him say it. It would ease his conscience somewhat for betraying his friends. He would explain his actions to Shawn and Hunter later. Glenn was adamant not to carry on the charade any longer since Kurt had developed feelings for him. If he continued to play the game, he would inadvertently encourage him and end up hurting him worst.

"And if I say yes, what are you going to do about it?" Austin responded, studying him carefully. He wasn't sure what to make of Glenn as yet, but he saw no harm in telling him that he still wanted Kurt.

Glenn grinned, a load taken off his shoulders. That was what he wanted to hear. "Believe it or not, but I'm going to help you convince our white, red and blue Olympic hero that you are just what he needs!"

Matt gasped but both men paid him no heed. He was shocked that Glenn had switched camps.

Austin stared at Glenn in silence for several moments, deciding if it was a trick to get his guard down. But, his gut feeling told him that the man was sincere and could be trusted.

"I should ask why you changed your mind, but I'm not going to. If you can give me any help you can in that direction, then, I would really appreciate it." His face creased into a smile and he proffered his hand for a handshake, "Come hell or high waters, I'm going to get my Olympic hero!"

-ooo-

"Hey Show!" Chris looked past Show's huge frame before asking in a whisper, "Are you sure he wants to see me?"

Show rolled his eyes and pulled him in. "This is the fourth time you have asked me that and the answer is still yes. Make yourself at home, he's in the shower. And in the meantime, I'll just make myself scarce," and he closed the door behind him. Rubbing his hands gleefully, he told himself that after a hearty breakfast, he would reward himself with some chocolates for being such a nice guy and friend. He sucked in his stomach and assured himself that he had lost at least a couple of pounds already for the month and could indulge just a little. A couple of boxes would do, he told himself, and while he was at it, he might as well get some ice cream to go with it. There was a skip in his step as he made his way out. First stop at the breakfast bar and then, he would go and get his well-deserved treat!

Chris was nervous. Sean was still in the shower and he didn't know what to say to him when he came out. He finally decided to just let Sean take the lead and play it by ear. The bathroom door opened and Sean stepped out in a tank and track pants. He froze when he saw Chris in the room. He wasn't expecting him to come so early.

"Hey," he greeted him awkwardly.

"Hi, Sean," Chris smiled at him. He studied him and was pleased to see he was looking far better than the last time he saw him. "You're looking better."

Sean returned his smile. He was indeed feeling better. "I am, and I have Show and Mark to thank for. They have been very supportive. Have a seat," and he moved to sit on his bed while Chris sat on Show's bed.

"You wanted to see me?" Chris prompted, praying he would talk about reconciling with him.

Sean nodded, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior," he began. I've been acting like a fool and I'm really sorry for striking you and Jeff."

"Sean, I'm partially to be blamed for what you did. I'm an idiot for disregarding your feelings the way I did and I hope you can forgive me. Can we start all over again?" Chris said earnestly.

"Before we go on to that, I need to get something off my chest. I know there's nothing between you and Jeff. He and Mark are inseparable, I know that now. But, I can't handle your roving eyes and hurting ways. It makes me feel that I'm not good enough to hold your attention. If we are to get back together, I need to know that you will behave."

He decided to heed Mark's advice and sort everything out with Chris before the same problem cropped up again and complicated their lives down the road.

And since Sean was open with him, Chris decided to do the same. "Believe me Sean, I want us to get back together and I'll try my best, but you have to promise me that you won't run off when the going gets tough. I'm not perfect and I will probably make mistakes here and there but you have to understand that it is never my intention to hurt you. I told you before and I'm telling you again, I do love you, in spite of all the problems we are facing."

"Even after I struck you?" Sean's eyes grew moist.

Chris went down to kneel before him and took his hands in his. "Even that won't stop me from loving you. We love each other and I know with some patience and understanding, we can overcome our obstacles and be truly happy. Just have some faith in us, that's all I'm asking. What do you say?"

Sean smiled at him through his tears and Chris got his answer. He rose to hug him. "Oh Sean, I promise you that I'll do all I can to make you happy." It was a promise he intended to keep and Sean genuinely believed him.

"Have you eaten yet?" Chris asked. He hadn't have breakfast yet and was hoping they could eat together.

"I was about to order in but I've changed my mind. Why don't we go out and join the others? I think I should start apologizing to everyone for my behavior."

Chris grinned. He was glad to see Sean coming around and knew the tide was beginning to turn. His first step was to help Sean get well again and once they had accomplished that, they would work slowly towards achieving their next goal – to be comfortable and happy with each other.

-ooo-

Jeff was looking on in wonderment. He and Mark came down late for breakfast and they found Show alone at a table and decided to join him, but nothing prepared him for Show's humongous appetite. He was polishing off plates of pancakes, hotdogs, eggs and bacon with ease and he still looked hungry! Jeff chewed on his sausage, mesmerized with the man's hands. They were huge and he was sure Show could wrap one hand around his neck easily, with inches to spare.

"Jeff, finish eating and then, we will go and look for Glenn and Matt," Mark advised. They couldn't find their brothers in their rooms and Mark wanted Glenn to watch Jeff. He had arranged to see Austin to get an update on Bradshaw.

"If you're looking for someone to watch your little guy, I can do it, Mark," Show offered, smiling at Jeff who grinned back at him. Everyone knew how protective Mark was of him and Show guessed Mark had to rush off for some business.

"Don't you have to get back to Sean?" Mark asked with a frown. Show told them earlier that he had left Sean with Chris.

"I believe Sean may not be staying with me much longer," Show informed him with a beam.

Mark smiled, "That is good news!"

"You're telling me, and I'm going to celebrate by giving myself a treat!" He looked at Jeff who was shoving the last of his sausage into his mouth and asked, "You want to join me for some chocolate and ice-cream, little man?"

Jeff nodded fervently, grinning at him with a full mouth and then looked to Mark for approval. Mark hesitated.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him with me at all times," Show assured him. "I won't let Bradshaw get anywhere near him."

"Thanks Show. Where can I find you later?" Show was a loyal friend and with him around, he knew no one would dare mess with Jeff.

"In the gym, probably. The cafeteria is close by and we're going to get everything we need there! Right chum?" he addressed Jeff who swallowed quickly and shouted gleefully, "Skittles! I want skittles!"

Mark laughed and took out his wallet but Show waved it aside. "I buy enough to feed the whole roster. How much skittles can the kid eat? So, it's on me."

"Thanks Show. I'll see you guys later then," and Mark left after dropping a kiss on Jeff's head.

"Are you going to eat some more?" Jeff asked as Show looked at his empty plates and glanced back at the buffet table.

"Hmm… good question. I should really control how much I eat. Should I stop now and just indulge in my sweet tooth, or, should I eat more now and cut back on the sweet stuff?" he asked Jeff for his opinion.

"I vote we indulge in our sweet tooth!" Jeff responded quickly with an impish grin.

"Aha! So, you like candy and chocolates too, huh?" Show chuckled when Jeff nodded and beamed at him. "I don't see why we should deprive ourselves." Big Show got up and put his huge arm on his shoulder. "Let's go eat to our hearts' content, kid!"

…..

Show was eating from the tub of ice-cream when he felt suddenly uncomfortable. His stomach had been churning and rumbling noisily for a while but he had ignored it. He always gets like that when he ate too much, but the discomfort was growing and he knew he had to go to the washroom. But, what to do with Jeff? The boy was licking an ice-cream cone at leisure and chewing on skittles at the same time. And the few bags of goodies he had bought? He couldn't bring them with him into the washroom that was for sure! The pain gripped his stomach and he knew he had no more time to waste.

"Jeff, stay here and don't go anywhere, you hear? I have to go poopoo." Show didn't wait for an answer and rushed to the toilet, clutching his tummy.

Jeff sat at the table and blinked, fully aware that he was alone. Mark told him never to go anywhere by himself. He looked around and realized he was very much alone. The cafeteria staff who served them was not at the counter. He breathed out slowly, assuring himself that Show would return soon and continued to eat his ice-cream and skittles when he heard approaching footsteps behind him. Just as he turned, the man came to stand before him.

Jeff gasped and got up quickly, knocking the chair over. He backed away from the man quickly.

"Well, well, well! Taker's bitch and all by his lonesome self!" Bradshaw approached him menacingly. "Don't think for a moment I have forgotten that it was you who put me in this situation! You're going to pay, boy! You can be sure of that!" and he lunged at him.

Jeff shrieked with fright and tried to run but Bradshaw caught him with his long reach.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Jeff kicked and thrashed to free himself but Bradshaw was having none of that. He swung his fist and caught Jeff at the side of his face with enough force to send reeling backwards. Jeff fell, hitting the back of his head against the side of the table and lay motionless on the floor.

"Oh shit!" Bradshaw realized he had acted rashly and decided to get away before anyone saw him.

A minute later, Sid walked in. He was at the gym and came in to get a bottle of water to quench his thirst. He froze when he saw the figure on the floor and ran towards it.

"Oh God!" He cradled Jeff's head gently and tapped him gently on the cheek to rouse him. "Kid? Kid?"

Jeff moaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Sid helped him to sit up but he swayed. "Come on, let's get you to a doctor," and he lifted him into his arms and made his way out quickly.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

_*Jeff Hardy – TNA World Heavyweight Champion!*_

Thank you everyone for your reviews! *hugs n kisses*

-ooo-

Chapter 29

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Mark growled.

"I came out from the washroom and he wasn't where I left him! I searched everywhere but I couldn't find him, so I came looking for you! I'm really sorry Mark," Show looked remorsefully at him, feeling bad for letting him down.

"Let's split up. We can cover more grounds that way," Austin suggested.

The three men made haste, searching all the possible places Jeff might go to but they met with no success. Frustrated and worried, Mark refused to give up and continued the search, telling Show to find Glenn and Matt and get them to help. He decided to go back to the cafeteria again since that was the last place Jeff was seen. There were several wrestlers about and Mark asked if anyone had seen Jeff around about two hours ago.

"He didn't come in here, Taker. We would have seen him for sure," Jesse informed him and Billy Gunn concurred. "We were here this morning and the only guy we saw was Sid. He left to get a drink but didn't come back. His bag is still here."

The two partners looked at each other as a sudden realization hit them. "Do you think Sid might know where the boy is?" Jesse asked.

Mark left quickly without saying a word. He decided to pay Sid a visit. He might have seen Jeff, or ….. Mark didn't want to go there. With the rivalry between them, he prayed Sid didn't try anything foolish, like laying his hands on Jeff and playing mind games with him. But, if he did, he had better be prepared to face the consequences!

-ooo-

Shawn and Hunter gave Glenn an astounded look.

"I don't believe what you just did!" Shawn finally found his voice. Glenn had come looking for them in their room and told them what he had done.

"You better believe it because I've already made up my mind! I'm not going through with your plan. We are going to help Austin instead!" Glenn said adamantly.

"We?" Hunter looked at Shawn and back at him. "Since when did the two of us agree to go along with your idea?"

"As of now!" Glenn growled out. "You guys got me into this situation and you're going to get me out of it!" He gave them an intimidating look, "And it's not an option!"

"Okay, big guy, no need to get all worked up," Shawn pacified him. "We will do all we can to help," he said accommodatingly.

"We are?" Hunter gave him an incredulous look.

Shawn grinned. "Of course we are! I have to admit trying to get the cold-blooded rattle snake and our very own Olympic hero together poses quite a challenge. Come to think of it, they do make quite a cute couple!" he quipped.

Glenn breathed easy, glad to see that someone was on the same page as him.

"So, what's the plan?" Matt asked.

Glenn turned towards him and smirked. "I already have it all figured out. You, my friend, are going to tell Kurt that you are in a secret relationship with me!"

"WHAT!"

Shawn and Hunter chortled at Matt's expression. "You got to be kidding me!" Matt looked desperately to them, "Come on guys, you got to help me out here! I can't do … this!"

"Oh yes, you can! We're following the original plan, except we're going to convince Kurt that you and I are already together and persuade him to cast his line at Austin instead." Glenn wore a smug look on his face.

"But, you were dead set against doing any of this in the first place!" Matt gave him a confused look.

"I still am, but you guys insisted that I help and I did! But, I'm in a quandary right now and I need you guys to get me out of it, one way or another!" Glenn said grimly. "I don't want Kurt having any ideas about me! I swear if he even looks at me funny, I will knock his remaining teeth out!"

"Why are you so angry, Glenn? You should be flattered about the attention you're getting. Do you have any idea what a sexy beast you are? I don't really blame Kurt for getting the hots for you after he saw you in all your fine, glorious masculinity! Those huge muscles … hmm… that firm squeezable butt and you have very nice, smooth skin. I can only imagine the whopper between your legs …" and received a hard slap from Glenn before he could finish. Glenn's face was flushed with embarrassment.

Hunter hooted with laughter as Shawn rubbed his red cheek ruefully. "I'm only paying you a compliment, damn it! You don't have to get physical!" he pouted at Glenn.

Matt couldn't argue with Shawn there. The image of Glenn in a towel still tormented him in his waking moments. It was for said reason that he was unwilling to go along with Glenn's suggestion. Matt didn't know if he was growing slowly insane because for the first time in his life, he felt uncertain about his sexual orientation. He pushed the thought quickly aside. He didn't want to go there.

"Can we come up with something less drastic?" he pleaded but Glenn shook his head, "It's the only plan I know that will stop Kurt from entertaining any ideas about me!"

"I'm not too sure about that. He might decide to still go ahead and challenge Matt for your affections," Hunter pointed out the possibility. "And, if he does, what are you going to do about it?"

Glenn smirked, "That's where you guys come in. Kurt looks up to both of you. I'm sure he'll come to you for advice once Matt tells him about us. Your role is to convince him that Austin is a far much better person to be with than I am."

"And how are we going to do that? Austin is a boorish, crass son of a bitch! He does not have the looks or the manners! It's a tall order you're asking us to fill," Shawn grumbled.

Glenn rapped on his head twice, "You have a lot of ideas in there. I'm sure you and Hunter can come up with something, because if you don't, I'm going to tell Austin that you refuse to help him and you know how he's like when he's pissed! And, don't forget that you guys have to deal with me too!" he cracked his knuckles and they got his message loud and clear.

"See Shawn, I told you we shouldn't get ourselves involved! Now, what are we going to do?" Hunter groaned out loud. He didn't want to deal with either Glenn or Austin. One was a brute and the other, a snake in the grass. They would be brutal with them if they failed to do what they wanted. He realized they really didn't have a choice.

"Poor Kurt," Shawn said in a morose tone. "I feel like I'm letting him down somewhat. I can't help but feel sorry for him. Instead of getting his freak on with gorgeous Glenn here, we're going to force him into the arms of the notorious middle-finger jabbing s.o.b! Poor guy won't know what hits him when he finds his ass served on a silver platter to the Texas rattlesnake."

"Austin is not that bad," Glenn said gruffly. The three men looked at him as if he had two heads. "Hey! It was Kurt's idea in the first place to find out if he really likes him! He wouldn't mind what he's like if that's the case!" he defended himself. No one was going to make him feel bad about delivering Kurt to the biggest s.o.b. of this planet!

"You know, you do have a point there," Shawn said thoughtfully. "You told us Kurt was sweet on Austin when you guys went out for lunch that day. Maybe there's chemistry between them." He brightened up immediately, "I guess there's hope yet! We can probably make this work!" he said cheerfully.

"Failure is not an option, guys, just remember that!" Glenn warned them before showing himself out. Matt hesitated before following him. He decided to just go with the flow and see how things worked out. It might not be as bad as he thought.

"What are we going to do now, Shawn? Are we really going to do what Glenn says? What if Kurt doesn't want to be with Austin?" Hunter consulted the sensei of all their madcap schemes.

Shawn tapped on his chin thoughtfully before saying, "Let's gather some information from Kurt first before we decide on what to do."

-ooo-

They finally left the hospital grounds. It took Sid almost an hour to get Jeff there because of heavy traffic. The doctor had examined Jeff and except for the swelling behind his head and the ugly bruise on his face, he didn't suffer any other discomfort. He was ordered to stay in bed for the rest of the day and advised to return if there was giddiness or headaches.

As Sid drove out of the parking lot, he asked, "Want to tell me what happened in the cafeteria?"

He didn't get a chance to ask him yet and Jeff didn't volunteer the information. It was obvious the bruise forming on the side of his face was no accident. Someone struck the boy and Sid doubted it was Taker who laid his hands on the boy.

"Bradshaw surprised me in the cafeteria and knocked me down. I think I hit my head against the table when I fell." His eyes started to well up as a sudden feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him. He couldn't even defend himself against the big brute! What if he came at him again? He might not be so lucky the next time.

Sid fumed quietly. What the hell was Bradshaw's problem going after the kid like that? Didn't he know that Taker wasn't going to take it lying down? He paused in his thoughts as the boy's scent hit him again. He glanced briefly at him, his nostrils picking up the scent. It was a light sweet scent, very pleasing to his senses. Sid wished he could get closer to him and take a big whiff of him. He envisioned himself burying his face in the boy's hair and neck and suddenly recalled the feel of his small body against his when he carried him. He couldn't help shivering lightly.

'_Snap out of it! He's not yours!'_ he reprimanded himself.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he assured him, "Don't you worry. We will make sure Bradshaw pays for what he has done to you!"

Jeff nodded and dried his tears before turning to him, "I haven't thanked you yet for going through all that trouble for me."

Sid smiled warmly at him. "Think nothing of it. Anyone would have helped."

If only the boy was not attached, he would not hesitate to make advances towards him. How long had it been since he had some? His senses started to tingle as his thoughts went back to the shower scene he stumbled upon the day before. Instead of the boy wrapped around Mark, he imagined him wrapped around him. Their bodies pressed close to each other, he thrusting up against his tight heat. Warmth flushed into his groin area and he fidgeted uncomfortably against the restrictive clothing. If only …..

"Is your name really Sid? What does it stand for?" Jeff cut into his thoughts.

"My real name is Sidney, but people call me Sid for short." The timely distraction served him well. The boy would definitely notice his growing erection otherwise.

Jeff giggled, "I actually thought it stands for Sigmund, as in Sigmund the sea monster?" At Sid's perplexed look, he shook his head, "Never mind, I guess you don't watch the kiddie channel."

Sid hid his smile. _He's a kid at heart_, and was charmed by it. He noticed Jeff rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "How are you feeling? Any headache, giddiness or disorientation so far?"

Symptoms of a concussion may reveal itself later in cases of head injuries. He wanted to make sure he was fine.

Jeff shook his head, "The back of my head feels sore, but I'm okay." He chewed furiously on his lips, wondering if he should ask him and decided there was no harm. "I saw the way you wrestle and you're really good. How come you haven't won a title yet?"

The silence that ensued was discomforting and Jeff realized he might have touched on a sensitive subject. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," he apologized. Sid gave him a curt nod of acknowledgement.

The drive was continued in silence and they finally reached the hotel. As they stepped into the lobby, there was a booming shout and Jeff found himself scooped into a bear hug from Big Show.

"Where the hell did you go? We're all going out of our minds looking for you!" he bellowed as he sat him down on his feet. Before Jeff could answer, he was swept into Mark's arms.

"Mark!" Jeff hugged him tightly around his neck, burying his face against it. He was so glad to be back in his arms.

"You had me worried, Jeff," Mark disengaged and his face darkened into a scowl as he saw the bruise on his face. He looked towards Sid and their eyes locked. Was there wariness in his eyes? Mark had a feeling that Sid was hiding something.

"What happened to him?" Mark asked quietly.

"I found him lying unconscious in the cafeteria and brought him to the hospital. He just told me that Bradshaw attacked him."

Mark hissed with anger. That was the last straw! If the man thought he could do anything he wanted because Vince had his ass covered, he better think again because he was not going to let him get away with it! He was going to delve out his punishment whether Vince liked it or not!

"Thanks for taking care of Jeff," he thanked him as he hugged Jeff towards him.

Jeff smiled up at his savior, "Thank you for everything!" He hesitated just momentarily before leaving Mark's arms to give him a brief hug and moved back quickly into Mark's arms.

Sid looked pleased. He smiled at Jeff before taking his leave. He had derived some pleasure from the glimpse of jealousy he caught on Mark's face when Jeff hugged him.

Mark turned to Show. "Find Bradshaw and bring him to me! I'm going to leave Jeff with Glenn first and then, I'll meet you in my office."

Show left quickly to do his bidding. Damn that Bradshaw, when will he learn! He was going to get it now from Mark!

"Where are you hurting, love?" Mark caressed the bruise lightly and swore Bradshaw was going to pay for touching him!

"He struck me down and I fell against a table and hit my head. I have a booboo at the back of my head," Jeff informed him with a grimace.

Mark kissed him softly. "I promise to hurt him back, you can be sure of that! Now, let's get you back to our room. I want you to stay with Glenn till I get back," Mark guided him into the lift.

"Can I come with you, Mark?" Jeff was reluctant to leave him.

"I don't want you to be there when I deal with Bradshaw." The look in his eyes told Jeff he was going to get nasty.

"Won't you get into trouble with Mister McMahon?" Jeff looked worried.

"You don't have to worry about me and you don't need to worry about Mister McMahon. I will take care of everything," Mark assured him with a kiss.

They reached Glenn's room and the man himself opened the door. Glenn's eyes widened at the sight of the fresh injury. Mark ushered Jeff in and Matt gasped, hurrying to his brother's side. "What happened, Jeff?"

Glenn touched the bruise on his face gingerly and looked at Mark. "Who did this to him?"

"Bradshaw! He attacked him and left him unconscious in the cafeteria. Sid found him and brought him to the hospital. They just got back from there. Show couldn't find you guys earlier. We couldn't find Jeff and we needed your help. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, Mark, we stepped out of the building," Glenn apologized. After leaving Shawn and Hunter, he had decided to stay away from the hotel just to avoid meeting up with Kurt. They just got back about half an hour ago. "You want my help with Bradshaw?"

"No, I will deal with him myself. I want you to stay with Jeff while I take care of business!" and he left quickly, giving Glenn no chance to stop him.

"Tell us what happened!" Glenn sat Jeff on his bed. Jeff recounted the incident when he went with Show to the cafeteria for ice cream and got left alone for a while. He told them about Bradshaw surprising him and attacking him.

"Damn it! I should have been with you!" Glenn blamed himself for staying away. He should have at least let Mark know where he was. And now, he was torn between staying with Jeff and going after his brother. He knew Mark was going to have it out with Bradshaw, but he felt that someone should be there to make sure things didn't get out of control. Touching Jeff again was the biggest mistake Bradshaw made! He knew for a fact that Mark would not hold back this time. Bradshaw got away the first time because Vince had his back. Glenn didn't want Mark to get into too much trouble with Vince over this recent incident. He decided he should be there, just in case hell breaks loose and Mark was bent on killing Bradshaw. He needed someone he could trust to stay with the brothers, but who?

There was a knock on the door and it was Austin. He had come to check on Jeff when he heard they had finally found him.

"Austin! You're just the man I need! Can you stay here with Jeff and Matt until I get back? I need to attend to a pressing matter!"

"Sure." That was all it took and Glenn was out the door in a flash. He had to get there before Mark got started.

"You okay, kid?" and when Jeff nodded, Austin asked him what happened. Matt repeated what Jeff said earlier and Austin shook his head. "I guess some people never learn."

"I'm worried about Mark," Jeff shared his anxiety with them.

"You don't have to worry about him. He has the jurisdiction to carry out whatever needs to be done. The one who needs to worry is Bradshaw. I wish I can be there to witness his punishment!" Austin grinned. .

"What exactly will Mark do to him?" Jeff asked out of curiosity.

"Well, he will probably start slapping him around like a little bitch and then, he will break a few bones here and there, and, it is very likely that he will put the man away with a severe concussion." Austin seemed to enjoy a little too much of the punishment Bradshaw was going to get from the Deadman.

Matt and Jeff gulped. They were thankful they were not on Mark's bad side.

"You shouldn't let what Mark does bother you. Bradshaw had it coming to him, broken hand or not. I doubt Vince can save his sorry ass this time," he chuckled gleefully.

Matt was wondering how Austin and Kurt could be compatible. They were so different in every way. Was it justified for Glenn to push them together? Were they doing the right thing? _Hey! Just remember that_ _Austin likes Kurt!_

Jeff sighed. Bradshaw deserved to be punished, he was not going to feel sorry for him. He hoped that the man would stop terrorizing him after Mark was done with him. He rubbed his eyes, feeling sleepy and wished Mark was there with him. He liked to lay his head on his chest and listen to his heartbeats. They lulled him to sleep.

"Why don't you lie down and take a nap?" Matt noticed his weariness.

Jeff got up, "I want to lie down in Mark's bed," and moved into the adjoining room with Austin and Matt shadowing him. They were taking their responsibilities seriously. He collected the pink panther from the other bed and brought it with him to Mark's bed and lay down. Yawning, he made himself comfortable and was soon asleep, the toy clutched tightly against him.

Austin stood grinning at him. The kid was adorable. He was actually surprised that Jeff and Mark got along so well as it was pretty obvious they were cast from different moulds. He grew somber at the thought. It was the same with him and Kurt, but would Kurt accept him?

"Let's talk next door," Matt whispered after making sure that Mark's door was firmly locked. Jeff would be safe in there alone.

Matt left the adjoining door open, just in case Jeff needed them.

"This thing with you and Kurt, are you really sure you want to be with him? You don't seem very compatible," Matt decided to be honest with him.

"Just look at your brother and Mark." At Matt's puzzled look, he elaborated, "You look at them and you would never think that they would go for each other. They are different in every way, just like me and Kurt. I can't explain it, but I feel drawn towards him. He makes me feel all nice and warm inside. It's the feeling one gets when your mom bakes your favorite pie for you because your dad just punished you and she wants to put the smile back on your face."

_The man has a sensitive side to him. _He really didn't know much about him but he had to admit he was beginning to actually like the guy. They should probably get to know him better before they make hasty judgment about him.

There was a knock on the door and Matt got up to answer it. He was surprised at who his visitor was.

"Hey Matt, is Glenn in?" Kurt fidgeted nervously. He had been standing outside for five minutes and finally worked up his courage to knock at the door.

"He is out on an important errand, but you can come in and wait if you like." Matt knew Glenn wouldn't appreciate him for inviting Kurt in, but then, he wasn't around to protest, was he? He thought he might as well start by trying to get Kurt and Austin to mend their fences. It would pave the way for them to bring them together.

Kurt stepped in and realized that Austin was in the room.

"Hey!" Austin greeted him and Kurt nodded. He looked awkward in his presence and Austin decided to take the first step in repairing their fences.

"We're both feeling somewhat uncomfortable so let's not hide it. Why don't we just forget about what happened yesterday and start afresh?" he suggested and extended his hand.

Kurt hesitated and Matt spoke up quickly, "Come on, Kurt. Austin feels bad enough. Shake his hand, so we can all be friends again," he cajoled him.

Kurt knew he shouldn't hold it all entirely against Austin because he behaved badly himself. He reached out to grasp his hand, "I guess I'm partially at fault too for pushing all your wrong buttons," he admitted graciously.

Austin smiled at him. "I understand. We all have our bad days and yesterday was one of them." Kurt broke into a smile, the gaps showing.

Matt heaved a sigh of relief. At least, they had got off to a good start. Maybe, things weren't as bad as it looked.

"Aren't you supposed to go back to your dentist tomorrow to get your teeth fixed?" Austin asked, the missing teeth serving as a reminder. When Kurt nodded, he said, "I can give you a lift if you want."

"I don't want to be any trouble," Kurt began but Austin cut him off, "It's no trouble at all. What time shall I pick you up?"

The two men made their arrangements and Matt was glad they were getting back on good terms again. Maybe, Glenn was worrying unnecessarily, but Kurt's next words threw him into a loop.

"Will you tell Glenn that I need to speak to him? It's a personal matter. Tell him I'll come back at about five. I have to go now."

Austin wished he could go with him, but he had agreed to watch Jeff until Glenn got back.

After Kurt left, Austin asked, "What is this personal thing that he has to talk to Glenn alone?" There was a note of jealousy in his voice.

"I think he's going to confess his feelings for Glenn," Matt sighed. He saw no need to hide the truth from Austin. If Kurt was going to talk to Glenn, and he wasn't even sure if he would agree to see him, it would mean he had to go along with the plan and have that talk with Kurt and tell him that he and Glenn were together. He wasn't looking forward to it at all!

Austin eyes narrowed with displeasure. "I guess it's time to call out the cavalry. When Glenn gets back, we have to put our heads together and come up with something to thwart Kurt's plan.

"Glenn already has a plan and he has roped us in to help," Matt told him awkwardly.

Austin's eyes widened in surprise, "He has? Do you know what it is?"

Matt decided he might as well tell him. After all, they have the same agenda. He lay out the details of Glenn's plan and Austin nodded his head in approval.

"I like it, but you have to find a way to talk to Kurt first before he sees Glenn. Why don't you try and catch up with him and start the ball rolling? I'll stay here and watch Jeff. Don't worry, he's safe with me," he assured him when he noticed his hesitation.

Matt decided he might as well get the plan underway. "Just don't leave Jeff by himself, okay?" and after extracting his promise to stay put, Matt left to go after Kurt, keeping his fingers crossed that everything would go smoothly without a hitch.

-ooo—

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

KakashiXIrukaLover, redsandman99, blackslayer14, Souless666, Infection13, Nooks, takers dark lover, WraithRaider, NeroAnne and Takerslady, thanks for the reviews!

-ooo-

Chapter 30

"You got to help me because if you don't, I'm a dead man!" Bradshaw pleaded with him.

Ron paced frantically in his room and stopped in front of him. He jabbed his finger furiously at his chest, yelling at him, "What the hell were you thinking? You shouldn't have touched the boy!"

"I… I lost it when I saw him, okay?" Bradshaw admitted gruffly.

"Oh yeah? Then, be prepared to face Taker and bear the consequences! I can't help you! Hell, I doubt anybody can!"

"After all these years and you're going to turn your back on me when I need you?" Bradshaw couldn't believe that his buddy would leave him in the lurch.

Ron gave him an exasperated look, "I want to help you, John, but I can't! We're not talking about just anybody here. We're talking about Taker! You put your hands on his boy, goddamit! What's wrong with you? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I know it was wrong but it's too late for me to do anything about it now! Just help me this once and I will never ask you for a favor again. Please?"

Bradshaw had been hiding in Ron's room for the last couple of hours. Ron just found out that Show and Mark were looking for him.

"What do you want me to do?" Ron finally relented. He told himself it was going to be the last time he put his neck out for him.

"Mark won't come down too harshly on me if we shift the blame to someone, and I know who I can use as a scapegoat."

The idea came to him just now. He knew it was a matter of time before Jeff revealed him to be his attacker. He had been trying to come up with something to save his skin. Having worked alongside Mark for years, he knew what he was like. He might not escape his wrath totally but he could probably divert most of his fury to someone else and get off with minimal injuries.

"John, this is not right …" Ron felt uneasy about his suggestion and the overall implications.

"Just listen to what I have to say first. Look, we all know Mark and Sid never got along and they have this rematch coming up. This match is crucial to Sid. He wants to win it so badly and I know he will do almost anything to beat Mark to reach the final contender's match, so what better way than to use the boy to get into Mark's head, mess with him and keep him distracted and unfocused."

Ron stared at him with disbelief, "You're suggesting using Sid as the scapegoat? Are you insane?" he shouted at him. It was worse than he had imagined.

"I probably am, but I would rather take my chance with Sid than end up dead!" Bradshaw retorted. "If I don't do this, I'm screwed! Now, help me! Just tell Taker that Sid enlisted our help when he asks you to confirm if it's true. That's all I need from you."

Ron shook his head, trying to grasp the consequences, "Even if I agree, what makes you think that Taker will believe us?"

The smirk on Bradshaw's face suggested there was more to it.

"You won't believe this but Sid has a crush in his little bitch. He has been watching him discreetly but I caught on to him. He wants the boy for himself and I can make it work against him. I'm going to create discord between Sid and Taker by using the boy. Then, I will have my revenge on all of them!"

"If I were you, I would stop this nonsense of seeking vengeance!" Ron was aghast that he was still intent on vengeance.

"That's easy for you to say! You're not in my shoes, so don't tell what I should or shouldn't do! Now, are you going to help me or would you rather have my death on your conscience?"

"Mark will hurt you but he won't kill you," Ron said but he didn't look too certain about that.

"He will kill me for sure this time!" Bradshaw said grimly. He knew where he stood with Taker. He did cross the line and he wasn't expecting to escape punishment.

"There's a flaw in your plan. I heard that Sid was the one who found the kid and brought him to the hospital. How are we going to explain that?" Ron asked.

"It's all part of his plan to keep Taker off his trail by playing the Good Samaritan. You just leave the details to me. I know what to do. All I need you to do is to back me up and say Sid is the mastermind behind this and I'll take care of the rest," Bradshaw assured him.

"If we do this, Sid will come after us, you know that don't you? What did the guy do to you anyway? He doesn't deserve to be implicated in this."

He didn't like Sid, in fact, nobody did, but he felt guilty dragging him into an already sticky situation. Bradshaw hadn't forgotten the conversation he had with Sid and the brusque treatment he received from him. Since the man refused to work alongside with him, then he would not hesitate to use him to achieve his purpose. However, he decided against letting Ron into his reasons. He just said, "He will be in so much trouble with Taker and will be watching his back with him that he won't have time to come after us. Trust me on this," Bradshaw assured him. "So, will you do it? I need you with me on this because Taker won't take just my word for it."

Against his better judgment, Ron agreed reluctantly. He prayed he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. With everything set in place, Bradshaw decided to step out and be caught. Ron would be called to vouch for him only after Taker pulled him in for questioning. But Bradshaw miscalculated Taker's reaction when he caught sight of him.

"Son of a bitch!" he bellowed as he flew at him. Bradshaw didn't get a chance to protect himself when the metal pipe struck him down with brutal force on his back. Mark beat him down viciously, not holding back anything. Bradshaw's desperate cries for help went unheeded as Mark continued to rain blows down on him ceaselessly with the pipe he wielded.

Charles and his boys heard the commotion and came to investigate. They stood frozen until they saw Bradshaw slumped over with blood coursing down his face. His head was drenched in blood.

"Stop! You're killing him, Mark!" They rushed forward to pull him off but Mark was having none of that. He brandished his weapon at them, to which they quickly evaded.

"Stay out of my business!" he roared and returned his attention to the prone figure on the floor.

"Please Mark, he's unconscious!" Charles stepped cautiously towards him while his two men waited for his instructions.

Mark stood glaring down at the unmoving figure, breathing harshly through his mouth. He could still see his chest moving and the thought of the fucker still breathing fraught his nerves. He bent on one knee and started choking the unconscious man with the pipe, driving it up against his throat and cutting off his air.

"No Mark! You will kill him!" Charles and his men made another attempt to pull him off and thanks to Mark Henry's massive strength, they managed to get him off.

"He's down, Mark, he's down!" Charles tried to mollify him, putting his hands on his chest to hold him back. A low rumble of warning escaped from Mark's throat and Charles quickly withdrew his hands.

"I don't want any trouble, Mark," he said just as quickly and assured that he had finally contained his fury, bent to check on Bradshaw.

"He's still breathing," he announced with relief on his face and looked at Mark steadily in the eyes. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Mark didn't say anything. He just turned around and left, still holding the bloodied pipe in his hand while the others scrambled to get Bradshaw some medical help. He went back to his office and threw the pipe aside before going into the washroom to cleanse the blood off him. He was still not satisfied with the beating he had dealt out and needed an outlet for his pent-up frustrations. He quickly left his office.

…

Jeff was roused from his sleep when he felt the rock hard naked body pressed up against his back urgently. "Mark?" he turned to face him and the expression on Mark's face was something he had never seen before. Before he could say another word, his shirt was ripped open and his boxers and pants were pulled off forcefully.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Jeff gasped as his mate climbed on top of him between his legs and pinned his hands to his sides roughly.

"Need you, Jeff, need you so badly!" and Mark entered him without preamble, covering his mouth roughly with a deep kiss and swallowing his cries.

The pain was excruciating but as Mark started to move frantically against him, pleasure assuaged his senses and the pain let up. Jeff rocked against him, clinging tightly to him with his legs, letting him know he was down with whatever he wanted to do with him. Mark released his hands instantly, and pulling his legs up onto his shoulders, lifted his buttocks and drove deeper into him with hard, frantic thrusts. Jeff moaned as he wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, urging him on as he met him thrust for thrust. He was sure he was bleeding but he didn't care. Mark needed him and he was prepared to give him what he wanted. They rutted against each other in blind, consuming passion and soared towards the peak together. It was way over too soon.

Mark collapsed on top of him, breathing harshly. He was still embedded in him. Jeff was the first to speak. He cupped Mark's face and drew it up so they could look into each other's eyes. "What was that all about?" he asked softly with a worried expression on his face.

Mark buried his face against his neck and murmured, "I almost killed Bradshaw." There was no remorse in his voice, he was making a statement.

Jeff took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. What was going to happen now? Would Mark get into trouble?

Mark lifted his head to gaze into his eyes, "Do you still love me? I almost killed a man in cold blood."

"Oh Mark …" Jeff reached out to caress his face, "I'll never stop loving you. You're my soul mate," and leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

Mark closed his eyes, relishing the feel of those lips and yet, tears prickled his eyes. No one had ever said anything so beautiful to him in all his thirty years! He was afraid, not because he almost killed a man and might go to jail for it, but that he might lose Jeff.

"Please look at me," Jeff called to him softly. Mark opened his eyes and he saw the tears glistening in them. "I'll never leave you, no matter what, and that's a promise! I love you more than life itself, Mark," he whispered endearingly to him.

Mark pulled him tightly against him, struggling to hold back his emotions. He finally spoke in an emotionally laden voice, "I love you, Jeff, with all my heart and soul!"

-ooo-

Kurt looked at Matt disbelievingly. Shawn and Hunter came earlier to look for him and they discussed about Austin. They wanted to know if he would reciprocate if Austin truly had genuine feelings for him. He didn't want to reveal his feelings for Glenn to them as yet until he got a chance to tell him himself. The only logical response he gave them was that he would consider having a relationship with Austin and left it at that. And now, Matt came to see him and told him that he and Glenn were in a relationship since they started rooming together.

"If that was the case, why didn't you guys tell us in the first place? And why was Glenn so adamant in not playing the part when you guys are already together?" he asked.

"We didn't want anyone to know because both of us never realize we lean both ways until we met. We were so uncomfortable about it, even now. We needed time to be sure about each other, but with the recent spate of events, we agreed that we should let you know. Besides you, we haven't told anyone as yet. Even Mark and Jeff do not know about us."

Matt was relieved that he could think quickly on his feet. He hoped Kurt would buy his story, and looking at the clear disappointment on his face, he believed he bought it. And since he was ahead, he might as well try to coax him to look at Austin with favorable eyes.

"Can I be honest with you?" At his nod, Matt continued. "Glenn and I had a discussion and both of us believe, without a shadow of a doubt, that Austin is truly sincere about how he feels about you. He is sweet on you, if you haven't noticed. Taking you to your dental appointment and showering you with care and attention. He even got dressed up when he thought he was having a one-on-one lunch date with you." At Kurt's questioning look, he explained, "Glenn told me about it."

Kurt looked awkwardly at him. "I don't know … we are so different."

Matt gave him an encouraging smile, "I don't see the harm in going out with him. It's not like you are promising yourself to him, and you can always tell him that you want to keep the relationship casual till you're sure about your feelings for him. I don't think he'll object. Frankly, you can use the time to get to know each other better."

Kurt still couldn't make up his mind. He liked Austin enough and he had been lavishing him with attention lately. The question he should ask himself was would he dare to venture and go out on a real date with him? He sighed. He really didn't want to think about it until after their match.

"I will think about it, only after we have our match. But right now, I prefer if we just remain as colleagues." He might as well cancel his meeting with Glenn since any chance of them getting together had been thrown out the window with Matt's revelation. "And that meeting I arranged at five to see Glenn? Tell him it's no longer necessary." He got to his feet. "Thanks for coming here to tell me, Matt. Now, I really have to go. The match is in three days and I have to get prepared."

He wanted to keep himself in peak condition, getting himself physically and mentally prepared for the match. No distractions_, _he told himself. _Just keep your mind focused on winning_.

"Just one thing before I go. Please keep what I've just told you a secret. Glenn and I will come out when we're ready," Matt requested from him.

Kurt smiled, "I understand. I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Matt restrained himself from letting out a big whoop. He did it! He was ecstatic that Kurt bought his story and decided to look for Glenn and tell him the good news.

-ooo-

Austin sat in his room, going through the recent events in his head. He had left immediately after Mark came back to his room. It didn't escape his notice that Mark was not in the best of moods. He was highly agitated and demanded to know why he was there and neither Glenn nor Matt was around. It took some explaining and Mark thanked him and showed him the door. Austin thought nothing of it because he was used to Mark's curt manners at times. He guessed the confrontation with Bradshaw put him in a black mood. As he was walking back to his room, he heard what Mark did. It wasn't like Mark to go after someone with a weapon unless he had the intention to cause real harm. In spite of what he had done to Bradshaw, Austin felt that one shouldn't blame him for acting the way he did. If it was Kurt instead of Jeff, he believed he would have done the same thing. Someone knocked on his door and he got up to answer it. It was Glenn and Matt.

"You guys know that Mark is back in his room with Jeff, don't you?" he said as soon as they stepped in.

"We just came from there. You heard about what Mark did?" Glenn wore an apprehensive look. He tried to talk to Mark to find out what happened but he just shut the door in his face, locking him out. Initially, Glenn was in the office with him, but they had split up to look for Bradshaw. He didn't expect Mark to bring along a weapon with him. If he had known, he would have gone with him.

"Yeah, and from what I heard, its severe concussion." Austin sat on his bed while his visitors pulled up chairs. "But Bradshaw had it coming to him. He should know better than to push Mark to his limits by attacking the kid." He showed no sympathy for Bradshaw because the man was forewarned to keep away from Jeff and stay out of trouble.

Glenn sighed. "I know Mark is justified in his actions but I'm worried about what Vince would do."

"To hell with Vince! He may own the company but he doesn't know the crap Mark has to deal with everyday. If he tries anything, all of us will have Mark's back, so don't you worry about it. Now," he turned to Matt eagerly, "did you get to speak to Kurt at all?"

Matt grinned, "I did and he bought my story! I even talked to him about going out on a casual date with you."

Austin's face lit up. "So, what did he say?" hoping that he had agreed.

"He said he would only consider it after your match with him. In three days, you will find out if he's going to give you a chance," Matt informed him gleefully.

Well, at least he didn't completely say no, Austin thought. There was hope for him yet.

"You know what I think?" Having got his attention, Matt continued, "I think you should start lavishing him with special attention."

"I don't get you," Austin gave him a perplexed look.

"He is already doing that!" Glenn pointed out. "He took him out for lunch and brought him to his dentist appointment. What else do you want him to do?" He couldn't understand the bother, since he believed one should just be himself.

"You can try to impress him. Now, if we want to impress a girl, we will take her to a fancy restaurant and give her little gifts now and then, like flowers and stuff like that. You can do something along that line," Matt suggested.

"Fancy restaurants are out!" Austin put his foot down and glared at Glenn when he snickered at him. The memory of eating snails left a bad taste in his mouth which he preferred to forget. "You think I should get flowers for him then?" he frowned.

"Why not? Everyone loves flowers!" Matt nodded approvingly.

"Well, I don't!" Glenn folded his arms across his chest and glared at him. "I hate them! Don't you go sending me flowers when I'm sick! They are icky!"

Matt rolled his eyes, "You are such a he-man!"

"That I am!" Glenn smirked at him.

"What kind of flowers should I get?" Austin asked.

Matt scratched his head, "I don't know. Women normally like roses but Kurt's not a woman." Glenn snickered at that and Austin sent him a warning look.

"What?" Glenn asked and received a hard jab to the ribs from Matt before he continued. "Maybe we should consult Shawn and Hunter. I think they're much better equipped to help you."

And so, the three men left to seek the counsel of the learned ones. They found them in their room and Chris and Sean were with them. They had been paying social calls to their colleagues. Sean meant it when he said he wanted to apologize to them for his past behavior. He extended his apologies to the new arrivals who accepted it graciously.

"We need to consult in private," Matt whispered to Shawn who nodded.

Chris and Sean decided to take their leave, they had stayed long enough. As soon as they left, Shawn said, "Okay, we have already spoken to Kurt earlier and he still hasn't made up his mind about Austin."

"I just spoke to Kurt as well," Matt informed them. "I told him about Glenn and I being together and he believed me. I brought his attention to Austin and he said he will consider going out with him as a casual acquaintance after their match." He looked pleased with himself.

Shawn beamed at him, "Good job, Matt! Since everything is moving smoothly, what do you want to see us about?"

"Matt thinks I should pay Kurt special attention by giving him gifts and such, and the subject of flowers came up. I was wondering what kind of flowers I should get Kurt," Austin informed him of their purpose of visit.

Hunter guffawed and they turned their attention to him. "What's so funny?" Austin glared at him.

"I never thought I would say this, but you giving flowers to Kurt strike me as really weird! Now, pay attention here!" he decided to share his vast knowledge about what guys liked, with them. "Even though most people appreciate flowers, and that include guys, I don't think you should get him flowers. They are so passé. You need something special, something different and unique to catch his attention, to let him know you want to be with him."

"And what would you suggest?" Glenn asked curiously. He was keen to learn as well and didn't notice that Matt gave him a strange look.

Hunter grinned devilishly and it was Shawn's turn to snicker. Hunter cleared his throat and said, "Personally, I would give him flavored lube or sexual aids, like a butt plug or anal beads. He will get the message what you want from him," he said with a wink as Shawn burst out laughing at the others' stunned expressions.

Matt looked sheepishly at his friends and mumbled, "Maybe I was wrong to suggest coming to them for advice."

Shawn slapped him on his back, causing him to wince. "You are NEVER wrong to come to us for anything! Just ask Jeff and Mark, they are having a helluva time with that book I gave them. I can bet you their sex lives have gone up notches since they started reading it."

At their dubious looks, he assured them, "Hunter is Hunter and he gave me those gifts because he knows I'm a horndog. But, not to worry, I wouldn't advise you to give Kurt the same. Hmm… just let me think for a minute ..…" and he snapped his fingers after several moments, "I got it! I know what you should get Kurt so he knows you really like him!"

"Well, spit it out then, I haven't got all day!" Austin was beginning to get exasperated.

Shawn waved a finger at him, "Not so fast. We're going to need help on this. Let me arrange everything and once it's ready, I'll let you know what to do. I promise you that you will win him over!"

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you. Chapter 3-1 is finally here! :)

-ooo-

Chapter 31

The man was a fool but he had nine lives. On top of his broken hand, he now suffered a severe concussion, broken collar bone, bruised throat and ribs from the beating. He was still in hospital and they heard he won't be coming back for at least six months. They actually felt relieved. At least for that period, they would get some peace and quiet for a change. But, that wasn't the end of the story. Vince came down personally the following day to see Mark. They had a meeting behind closed doors for almost two hours and finally, when the door opened, an order was sent out to get Ron to join them. Another half hour was spent with him and after he left, Sid was summoned to attend the meeting.

Sid was perplexed. What on earth would they want with him? When he stepped into the room, he was met with grim faces.

"Have a seat," Vince invited and once he was settled, he began, "There's a serious charge brought against you. I'm a very fair man and I will offer you a chance to explain yourself. So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sid gave him a bewildered look. "I don't know what you are talking about. What serious charge? I haven't done anything wrong!"

Mark got up, intending to force the confession out of him, but Vince ordered, "Sit down! You are already in a load of trouble! I don't need you making it worse!"

Mark restrained himself, forcing himself to sit back down and allowed Vince to continue with the questioning. He would have been arrested if not for Vince's intervention. Bradshaw wanted to file a police report against him but Vince warned him that if he did, then the previous charges of kidnapping and assault, plus the current charge of assault against Jeff would be filed against him. He wanted to settle things amiably behind closed doors and avoid outside interference. Bradshaw knew he had more to lose than just a few broken bones and decided to heed his warning and back down.

Vince gave Sid a disappointed look. "Since you are unwilling to admit the wrong you did, you leave me no choice but to suspend you indefinitely! I'm cancelling the rematch. The outcome stays as it was, Mark will advance to the finals."

Sid stared at him flabbergasted. Finally overcoming his shock, his face contorted with fury and he jumped up. "You better fucking tell me what I it was I did that you're taking my opportunity away from me, or, I swear someone is seriously going to get hurt!"

"I will tell you what you did, you son of a bitch!" Mark hissed with anger as he shot up from his seat, but received another warning look from Vince. He growled with exasperation and glared at Sid in open confrontation.

"That's enough! Sit down, both of you!" Vince commanded as he got up to stand between them. He was having second thoughts about having both men in the same room, but Mark insisted on being present when he confronted Sid. "I said sit down!" he ordered again, and both men reluctantly sank back down to their seats.

Vince addressed Sid, "Since you claim to be ignorant, I will tell you what we have just learned. Both Bradshaw and Ron claimed that you enlisted their help to create problems for Mark. You ordered Bradshaw to attack the boy, to gain the upper hand. Is that true?"

Sid looked incredulously at him, "That's what those fuckers told you?"

"Yes," Vince affirmed it and Sid got to his feet. There was murderous intent on his mind. Concussion or not, he swore the motherfucker Bradshaw would not be breathing by the time he was through with him, and his partner was going to join him in hell as well! Between them, he knew who the mastermind behind this set up was.

"Where are you going?" When Sid ignored him and strode towards the door, Vince gave an order, "Look at me when I'm talking to you, damn it! I didn't say you can leave!"

Sid stopped and turned around, staring at both men, "You actually believed them?"

"Why would they lie?" Vince asked, but he had his reservation about the whole thing. What pushed him to believe Bradshaw's allegation was Ron's testimony, but something still didn't seem right. He watched Sid carefully and observed that he was genuinely surprised. It struck him then that Bradshaw was unlikely to take orders from anyone, other than Mark, whom he was no longer on good terms.

Mark couldn't help having second thoughts. He actually didn't believe a word until Ron supported Bradshaw's allegation. He had threatened Ron then, "If I find out you're lying to cover his ass, you will be lying in the hospital bed next to his, and that, is a promise!" Ron still insisted he was telling the truth and Mark had no choice but to accept his word.

Sid barked out a short laugh, "Bradshaw has always been a liar. You know that, just like everyone else. But, I think you should know this. He approached me a couple of days ago, asking me to help him avenge his wrong against you!" he pointed at Mark. "But, I said no. And now, the despicable bastard turned this around and tried to pin the whole thing on me!"

He stepped up towards Mark, standing before him. "You should know what he's like and what he's capable of. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's trying to do. He wants to sow discord between us. It works for him two ways. One, to get back at me for refusing to help him, and two, he has the satisfaction of hurting someone close to you since he can't touch you. I'm telling you now that I did not approach them for help and I would never ask them to hurt Jeff! You can choose not to believe me, but I'm sure I can convince you otherwise, once I beat the living hell out of them and get the truth!" He turned to go but Mark stopped him, "Wait!"

In spite of the professional jealousy Sid showed towards him, he knew the man was not a liar. He was a man of integrity and was not known to resort to underhand tactics to get what he wanted. Mark admired that in him. The whole situation smelled fishy despite Ron's claim.

He turned to Vince, "I believe he's telling the truth. He was the one who brought Jeff to the hospital. Why would he do that if he ordered the attack?" Mark was more convinced than ever that they had wronged Sid. "Bradshaw and Ron are lying to us!" he said grimly and turned to Sid, "I'm coming with you! We will beat some sense into Ron and force him to tell us the truth!"

"Mark …" Vince tried to make a last attempt to get things under control.

"Your method will not get us the truth, Vince. You know as well as I do that this whole situation smells like a set-up! Let me do this my way, I promise you the truth will come out! But, I need you to give me the authority to do whatever it takes to get to the truth!"

A few hours ago ….

In their two-hour meeting, Vince had come down hard on Mark for losing his head and attacking Bradshaw viciously. "He could have died, damn it, and you would have gone to jail! Is that what you want?" he had demanded to know.

Mark chose not to antagonize him any further by keeping silent, but it served only to agitate Vince further.

"I have enough of this! This Jeff kid is the main issue of contention! I'm going to give you one final warning. If you step out of line again, and I mean it Mark, you step out of line again I'll have no choice but to cut the boy loose. I'll fire him!"

That had set Mark off. "That piece of shit keeps causing trouble and you keep covering up for him! Don't you realize that you're encouraging him by letting him off time after time? He doesn't know when to call it quits! If you let him off this time again, he will continue to give us more problems! If there's anyone you need to cut loose, it's him! I'll not stand by and let you do this, Vince. If you're not going to do something about it, then, I will do things my way, and I guarantee you that he won't be so lucky to walk out alive the next time!"

He was furious that Jeff was dragged into the situation against his will. He was already made a victim, and now, Vince wanted to victimize him again by firing him although he was in no way responsible for any of it.

Vince didn't want the situation to get any worse and tried to work things out calmly with Mark. "I think both of us need to calm down. You have to understand I have to be impartial on this, Mark. Bradshaw told me he was instructed to carry out the attack and, let's just say I have my reservations about his claim. But, he said that Ron can vouch for him. If he's lying, then, I will take action against him, but I need you to stay out of this and let me handle it. I don't want you putting anyone else in hospital, you got that?"

Mark had agreed reluctantly. He decided to let Vince handle it his way, but he seriously doubted he would get results.

Back to the present moment ….

Mark was waiting for Vince to give his approval. Vince was quite certain that Bradshaw was the culprit. In spite of being warned to steer clear of trouble, the jackass refused to listen. It was probably time to cut him loose. He had arranged to transfer his investments to another investment company since trouble started. He never liked to feel beholden to anyone and Bradshaw was giving him more trouble than he could chew. Vince nodded in resignation. "Go ahead, do what you need to do, just don't kill him, okay?"

Mark spoke quietly, "Thanks boss" and joined Sid.

After they left, Vince took out a cigar and lit it, making himself comfortable. He pondered over the situation and permitted himself a smile. Sometimes, reasoning doesn't work and Mark was more likely to get results using outright aggression. He had complete faith in him, positive that he would get to the bottom of the matter.

As soon as Sid and Mark stepped out of the room, they were immediately besieged by a barrage of bodies. Jeff, Matt, Glenn, Austin, Shawn and Hunter had been waiting outside for him for almost an hour.

"Mark!" Jeff hugged him tightly. Mark was gone for several hours and he was beginning to grow antsy. He believed he must have gotten into trouble with Mister McMahon over Bradshaw and had been worrying himself sick. He had cajoled Glenn to let him wait outside the room for Mark. Glenn agreed as he was just as worried, and Shawn, Hunter and Austin subsequently came to join them. They were prepared to throw their weight behind Mark if the need arose.

"What are you doing here?" Mark smiled genially down at him, after acknowledging the others with a brief nod.

"I'm worried about you. What's going on? Are you in trouble?" Jeff looked up anxiously at him.

"No, I'm not in any trouble, but someone else is. I want you to go back to our room and stay there till I get back. I promise you it won't take too long."

Mark turned to Glenn, "Stay with him, I have business to take care of." He hugged Jeff briefly, "I'll see you in a while" and left with Sid.

"Come on, Jeff. Mark is not in any trouble, so you can stop worrying. Let's head back," Glenn guided him along. The whole group decided to hang out with them until Mark got back. They were just as anxious to know what was going on.

"I hope everything's alright," Jeff said with a sigh as he hugged the toy panther for comfort. He sat curled on the bed.

"Mark can take care of himself, so don't worry too much, kid," Austin advised. He looked over at Shawn, "Are you ready to tell me what your plan is?" He was anxious to know what Shawn had planned.

Shawn grinned, "Not yet, but you will find out soon enough. Just take my word for it. Kurt will definitely like it!" he assured him with a wink.

"In Shawn, we trust. He knows what he's talking about, so just leave everything to him. You won't be sorry," Hunter sang his partner's praises until he realized that his attention was somewhere else.

Shawn was watching Glenn and Matt discreetly. He had noticed both men throwing each other coveted looks without the other knowing occasionally. Now, why was that?

"Shawn?" Hunter whispered as his eyes followed his line of vision to the said men. He stared at them for a while and a smirk slowly crept on his face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked softly as he nudged his partner.

"Why are you staring at them?"

Glenn and Matt looked at them and hastily got up, going in different directions when they realized three pairs of eyes were watching them.

Shawn cursed quietly at Austin for speaking out loud. Now that they knew they were being watched, they were most likely to be on their guard with them. He wished he could speak to them separately. It would be easier to collect the information he needed and do some match-making, if need be. His wish was granted immediately.

Jeff sighed loudly from the bed. "I'm bored!" His face suddenly lit up and he scrambled off the bed and went to the closet, digging through his bag. He squealed when he found what he wanted and hastily made his way towards his brother, clutching a paper bag in his hand.

"Matty, come help me!" he insisted and started to pull his brother towards the bathroom.

"What is it, Jeff?" Matt asked as he pulled to a stop and eyed the bag suspiciously, "What do you have in there?"

"Hair colors," Jeff smiled sweetly at him. "I want you to help me streak my hair!" That drew a groan from Matt and chuckles from the others.

"You have to stop this nonsense, Jeff. First, its make-up and then, girly clothes and now, you want to change your hair color. What's next?"

"I have nail polish in here as well," Jeff informed him sheepishly as he jiggled the bag. "I can do my nails while you color my hair. Please Matty, I want to look good for Mark by the time he gets back."

Glenn snickered. Things had been anything but dull since Jeff walked into his brother's life.

Matt sighed in resignation, "Let's get this over with."

As soon as they disappeared into the bathroom, Shawn and Hunter surrounded Glenn. Austin watched them curiously from his seat.

"What do you want?" Glenn asked them cautiously. He didn't like the looks both men were giving him.

Hunter nudged him, "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Glenn feigned ignorance. His heart was pounding and he feared that they had noticed.

Shawn and Hunter knew he was being evasive. His face was beginning to color and he was avoiding their eyes.

"We can't help but notice that you have been checking Matt out, and vice versa," Shawn said and snickered when his color deepened.

Glenn snapped at him, "You're mistaken!" He tried to get away from them, but they were having none of that.

"You and Matt are in self-denial, I hope you know that," Shawn said as he and Hunter grabbed him and forced him back into his seat against his protests.

Austin came up to them, a grin on his face. "Two sets of brothers dating each other's brothers, now, that is very interesting."

"I'm not dating anyone, damn it!" Glenn tried to get up again but was rudely pushed back down.

"Well, you should be! You're a gorgeous piece of hunk and it's such a waste not to share that gorgeous body with anyone," Shawn grinned impishly.

Glenn growled, "It's none of your business! I like being what I am!"

"No, you don't! And stop trying to deceive us. You came out of your shell since Matt and Jeff got here, and everyone knows that you like them, very, very much!" Shawn told himself not to push too hard yet or Glenn might run for the hills and that would be the end of it.

Glenn felt cornered. He never had to defend himself before and even though Shawn hit on the truth, he would never admit it. He chose to remain silent, wearing a stony expression on his face. Maybe if he refused to participate in the discussion, they would tire of him and leave him alone.

"That's not going to work anymore," Shawn sat down and looked at him. "You have changed, whether you like it or not. Just admit it and we can help you move along."

Glenn folded his arms stubbornly and maintained a stony silence. He refused to look at anyone and just stared at the carpeted floor.

"I thought I was stubborn, but you're more stubborn than me!" Austin spoke up. He hesitated and assured himself that he was among friends who had gone their way out to help him. He decided to share a piece of himself with everyone. It might get Glenn to open up to them.

"I've changed too, and I'm not afraid to admit it. I remember the first time I met Kurt. I have been watching him for a while but never found the courage to go up to him. He was walking down the hallway, whistling and I decided to go up and meet him. He was apprehensive when he saw me but he finally acknowledged me and introduced himself. The boy talked a lot of crap about my hard work and courage and presented me with an honorary gold medal. But, as he placed it around my neck, something happened. I felt so foolish, so stupid. I was attracted to him but I refused to admit it. So, I did something contradictory to make myself feel better. I gave him a good stomping and threw the medal back at him. I didn't understand what was happening to me and I refused to confront my fears. I blamed everything on Kurt and swore to make life difficult for him. But, the more I torment him, I grew to like him just that little bit more each time. As you can see, I finally came to my senses. I've got him to notice me and I'm trying my darnest now to get him to accept me."

"You did the right thing by admitting to yourself that you like him and then, work from there," Shawn gave him an encouragingly smile before turning to Glenn. "You should start with what Austin has done. Admit that you like Matt in that way and it'll be easier for both of you. Matt is facing the same issue as you. Someone has to take the first step and since you're the bigger man, you should do it."

Glenn heard enough. He didn't want to listen to anymore of this conversation. He got up and this time when Shawn and Hunter tried to hold him back, he warned them, "Touch me again and I'll cripple you!"

They knew better than to test him and backed off. Glenn strode over to the bathroom door and pounded on it. "Are you guys done yet? I'm hungry!" he called out.

"We're almost done!" Matt called from behind the door. It opened shortly and Matt stepped out first. "Okay, I think you guys better be prepared for a shock. I don't know why Jeff chose these colors but … you guys judge for yourselves," and he stepped aside to let his baby brother make his grand appearance.

Everyone gasped as they beheld the sight of him. His sunny blonde hair had green and purple streaks running through them. They were not the usual run of highlight colors people go by, but on Jeff, he looked really good!

"How do I look?" Jeff asked, chewing on his bottom lip nervously, waiting for their approval.

Shawn stepped up and checked him out with a critical eye. He smiled approvingly, "You look gorgeous! You're going to drive Mark wild with it and I'm sure you will feel the aftermath." He and Hunter roared with laughter at the sexual innuendo as Jeff blushed to his roots.

"Stop being such perverts!" Matt scolded them before scrutinizing his brother again. With his now blonde, green and purple hair, plus the purple nail polish and yellow top and green pants he wore, he was a mass of colors, all colorful and bright like a rainbow. "Jeff, I think you should wash the colors off. You look bizarre! Who will take you seriously?"

"No!" Jeff quickly moved to Glenn's side. "I like it!" he said stubbornly. "I don't want to wash it off!"

"Jeff …"

"Leave him be, Matt. He's just expressing himself and honestly, I think those colors look good on him," Glenn hugged Jeff towards him.

"Thank you!" Jeff beamed at him, glad he had him on his side.

"I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to see my brother's face when he sees Jeff looking like this!"

Glenn had his wish granted immediately. The wish fairy was in the mood to grant wishes that day. They heard the door opening and Mark stepped in. He froze when he saw Jeff, his mouth falling open.

"Mark? Do you like it?" Jeff stepped forward hesitatingly. He was anxious for his approval.

Everyone watched as Mark's face twitched with emotions. He swallowed hard and letting out a deep breath … "Out! I want everyone out!" he ordered in a low raspy voice, his eyes fixed on Jeff, who glowed with pleasure.

There were snickers but they obliged willingly, moving quickly out the door. Mark closed and locked it and turned his attention to his only true mate. "Come here," he crooked his finger at him, a smirk on his face.

Jeff giggled and moved forward. He stopped a few paces of him and turned slowly in a full circle, "You really like the way I look?"

Mark's eyes travelled slowly from his head down to his toes. Jeff wasn't wearing any shoes. He had his toe nails painted as well.

"I like it but I think you're a little overdressed. Take off your clothes!" he ordered as he quickly stripped himself as Jeff did the same. Kicking off his shoes, Mark reached out and pulled him against him. Their mouths met hungrily as their hands started touching each other intimately. Mark lifted him by his buttocks and bracing him against the door, fumbled impatiently and finally pushed all the way in.

"Mark!" Jeff gasped as he started pounding into him, driving upwards fiercely with animalistic growls leaving his throat.

Sid stood on the other side of the door, hand froze in mid air, about to knock. He dropped his hand but did not move away. Jeff's pleasurable cries were sending shockwaves through his body. He closed his eyes, hands trembling as he leaned against the door, trying to get a hold of himself.

"… oh God …. Markk…" he heard him whimpering. He could feel movement behind the door and he imagined he could almost smell the boy from his side. He cursed himself for always stumbling across their intimate moments. It was as if the Lord was testing him. _Damn it, why me? _

He and Mark had taught Ron the virtue of telling the truth, albeit the hard way. They worked on him and Ron cracked only after fifteen minutes. They took him to Vince and he spilled everything out to him, admitting that Bradshaw put him up to it. They left him with Vince who told them he would take it from there. Both men had gone their separate ways and Sid was almost back in his room when he remembered that Vince had yet to reinstate his decision to give him the rematch. He went back but couldn't find him where they left him and he thought he might have gone to see Mark and had headed there.

He moaned softly, seeking to assuage his own aching needs as Jeff's mewls and moans made it to his ears. And then, he heard his stifled screams and realized with shock that he just jizzed into his pants. Sid collected himself and moved quickly away, but one thought kept ringing persistently in his head ….. _I want him!_

-ooo-

This chapter came out late because I deleted a whole chunk of it and rewrote it again. It happens when you feel conflicted with yourself. Is there a remedy for waning interest or slacking muses? I guess I have to watch old wrestling matches to get my muses, or my interest, whichever, to kick start again. The current matches aren't doing the trick and I find myself skipping most segments of the show because I was bored. Nexus is BORING! Wade Barrett is the equivalent to William Regal and both men are BORING! Cena getting horsewhipped to do whatever Wade says is BORING! Randy getting his ass kicked by Nexus is BORING! ... WTF! I just realized everything surrounds Nexus! What else is there left to watch? I might as well stop watching … *sigh*

If you want to see the segment on Kurt and Austin meeting for the first time, check out this link on youtube - .com/watch?v=-JA2k62SkMU

Reviews are appreciated.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

_Congratulations to Jeff and Beth Hardy for becoming the proud parents of a baby girl!_

_To the Legend, Gilbert Hardy for becoming a granddaddy for the first time, _

_And to Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore for becoming uncles!_

_Thank you for the reviews!_

~-ooo- ooo - ooo - ooo - ooo - ooo - ooo-~

Chapter 32

Vince finally came to a decision, he gave Bradshaw the boot. He just couldn't keep him after all the trouble he had created. Vince warned him that retaliatory measures would be taken against him if he tried to press charges against Mark and/or the company for whatsoever reason.

Everyone learned of Ron's collusion. He was given a warning and suspended without pay for two months. With Bradshaw out of the way, Austin no longer had to keep surveillance and with time on his hands, he made up his mind to go all out and woo Kurt over. He had taken the trouble of dressing up again and had already left with Kurt for his dental appointment. Mark and Jeff had not made their appearance as yet. Judging from the sounds coming from their room last night, they weren't expected to appear until much later. As for Shawn and Hunter, they couldn't be found. Glenn wasn't sure to be glad or not. They hassled him every chance they get but he missed the camaraderie of their company. It was under these circumstances that he and Matt found themselves in each other's company, with no plans whatsoever.

"Huh… want to head to the gym and get some workout?" Matt asked, feeling very awkward all of a sudden. It was different when they were turning in for the night. Both would just quietly go to bed, but now, they had the whole day to kill between themselves.

"We'll do that later. Mark wants me to work with him today after lunch. I need to run out and get some cologne and aftershave. You want to come along?" Before he got his reply, he was jumped from the back.

"Glenny! I want a horsey ride!" Jeff clung to him, legs wrapped around him like a baby koala bear and giggled. Mark looked on amusingly with his hands on his hips.

"You're not a kid, Jeffro, now get off him!" Matt scolded. He couldn't help feeling pinched to see his brother favoring Glenn over him. In fact, Mark and Glenn seemed to get his baby brother's attention more than him.

Jeff sighed as he jumped off Glenn and immediately noticed Matt's crestfallen face. "What's wrong, Matty?" he cupped his brother's face and studied it closely with a frown.

"Nothing's wrong," Matt forced a smile on his face and tried to turn away, but Jeff wasn't about to let him off so easily. He leaned his forehead against his, still holding onto his face, "I know something's bothering you, you can tell me."

"Nothing's bothering me, Jeff," Matt insisted and gently extricated himself from his hold. He planted an affectionate kiss on his forehead and said, "It's about time you guys showed up!" changing the subject quickly. "We don't know where everyone's at. Want to hang out together with us today?" he asked hopefully.

Jeff looked back at Mark, who said, "You go on ahead, I have to see Vince. I'll meet up with you guys later." He gave Jeff a quick peck and left.

"What do you want to do?" Jeff asked, linking his arms with both men as they headed towards the exit.

"Glenn wants to go shopping," Matt informed him.

Jeff's face lit up. "Shopping!" he squealed gleefully. He could think of a million things to buy and then, suddenly remembered he was broke. Matt controlled the purse strings and he was given an allowance early each week which he had blown already on his recent shopping spree.

"Yes, we're going shopping, and no, I'm not giving you an advance on your allowance." Matt already recognized that pleading look he tried to pull every time he wanted something from him.

"But, I can't go shopping without any money! It's no fun at all!" Jeff pouted.

"I'll give you a loan," Glenn smiled at him, but Matt gasped and turned to him, "Don't you dare encourage him! He'll never learn how to budget his finances this way and will keep on spending money like the maniac he is when he's given free rein!"

Glenn wanted to tell him that withholding money from Jeff wasn't going to help him one bit. The boy needed to learn how to control his finances by managing his own money. But, before he could contradict him, Jeff cut in, "It's okay, Glenny, Matty's right. I always overspend. I'll just tag along and offer my opinions instead," he said with a grin. "What are you buying?"

"Toiletries," Glenn pulled to a stop with a frown as Sid stepped up before them.

"Have you seen Taker?" he asked impassively. He wasn't one to exchange friendly greetings. Involuntarily, his eyes shifted towards Jeff and his face twitched at his colored hair.

Jeff gave him a bashful smile and a small wave, "Hi Sid," he greeted him.

Sid smiled warmly at him, he just couldn't help it. Glenn and Matt were immediately put on their guard. _What's happening here?_

"Mark has gone to see Vince. They should be in the office, you can find them there," Jeff informed him.

Sid gazed at him appreciatively. "You look really nice," he complimented him and Jeff flushed with pleasure and mumbled a shy 'thank you.'

Sid realized that Glenn and Matt were watching him warily. He cleared his throat, "I'll see you around," he addressed Jeff and left without saying a word to the other two men. Glenn and Matt immediately switched their attention to Jeff.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jeff fidgeted uneasily. Did he do something wrong?

"Since when did you and him become so friendly?" Matt asked with a frown.

He was taken aback when Glenn grabbed his brother by the shoulders roughly, "Why is he being so nice to you?" he demanded to know.

"Sid is a nice guy!" Jeff reiterated and tried to pull away, but Glenn held onto him, giving him a look of displeasure. "I hate to tell you this, but Sid has never been a nice guy! What's the story here?" His fingers dug into his flesh as he shook him a little, his displeasure getting the better of him. He didn't like the idea of Sid going anywhere near Jeff. Sid seemed too overly friendly to him. Sid and Mark had never been on very good terms and he was certain that Mark wouldn't appreciate it if he knew that Sid was casting an interested eye in Jeff's direction.

"There's no story, Glenny," Jeff winced as he tightened his grip considerably. "Please, you're hurting me."

Glenn immediately released his grip. "I'm sorry, kiddo, I didn't realize." He looked flustered.

"It's alright," Jeff rubbed his shoulder and started explaining, "I ran out that day to get some skittles and he helped me out when the dispensing machine refused to give me my candy. He's actually very friendly. He was the one who found me after Bradshaw attacked me in the cafeteria and brought me to the hospital. He has been nothing but nice to me, so give him some credit."

Matt let out a sigh of relief, thinking no more of it, but Glenn sensed a mutual attraction between those two and he felt uneasy. First and foremost, Sid didn't like to mingle with his counterparts, so why was he so absorbed in his little friend all of a sudden? And what bothered him the most was that Jeff seemed to enjoy the attention he was paying him. He didn't get a chance to pursue the matter as Shawn and Hunter finally caught up with them.

"What's up guys?" Shawn clapped his hand around Jeff's shoulder and pulled him against him in a friendly manner. He looked around, a quizzical frown on his face. "Where's your lover man?" he bumped his hips against his.

Jeff wrapped his arm around him in brotherly fashion and said, "Mark's at a meeting. You wish to see him, you have to take a queue number," he giggled.

Grinning impishly, Shawn replied, "Nah… I just wanted to make sure he's not around to kill me when I ask you if you get to top him yet."

"Oh Jesus!" Matt muttered with disbelief, just as Glenn and Hunter snorted with laughter.

Glenn managed to gasp out, "That will be the day! Give it up, there's no way in hell that's going to happen!"

Jeff nodded ruefully, to Shawn's consternation. "Did you ask him why not?" He frowned on the fact that his little buddy was deprived of a chance to top. Mark should at least allow him to have a go at it once. He felt a little disappointed with him.

"I would advise you to stop right there, Shawn. I don't think Mark will appreciate you interfering in his affairs," Hunter cautioned his partner although he knew he would never listen to anyone but himself. That was what drawn him to Shawn, he was as fearless and determined as they come. He was unstoppable once he made up his mind about something and would do just about anything to make it happen.

Shawn threw Jeff a sympathetic look, "I'm really sorry. Maybe you could try asking him again when he's in a more receptive mood."

"I don't think so. I don't mind it seriously cos' I'm happy with the way things are between us," Jeff said with a smile.

"That's all that matters then," Shawn agreed and decided to share the latest news with them. "Okay, everything is set for that big surprise Austin is going to spring on Kurt. You guys want to take a look? We have it in our room." He rubbed his hands together gleefully and said with full confidence, "Kurt will be blown away by the gesture! He will not reject Austin once he sees what we have in store for him!"

-ooo-

Sid was pleased that Vince had reinstated his right for a rematch. Tomorrow was the big day and he intended to put in a full day's workout to get prepared. He left immediately after he received Vince's personal assurance that it was on.

Mark shared the same idea to put in some training time. He had already arranged to meet Glenn after lunch for a thorough workout. Vince had tidied up all the loose ends with regards to Bradshaw. No charges would be lodged by either side. He wanted to make that clear to Mark who, in turn, would relay it to Jeff.

"He's gone, so just leave it at that. I don't want this to go public. It's in the interest of both parties. Make sure to let Jeff know that I insist on it."

Vince was right and Mark decided not to press the issue. He was acting on behalf of Jeff, who told him last night that that he would leave matters in his hand. He didn't want to deal directly with Vince. "I feel intimidated by him," he had confessed to Mark. "I don't want to talk to him unless it's really necessary."

Since Bradshaw was removed, Mark felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Jeff would be safe now. The others knew not to antagonize him. He was certain they would think twice before they even dare to contemplate touching one hair of his beloved, especially after he made an example of Bradshaw. Having settled the business at hand, he left eagerly to join Jeff and the others but, he had to find them first. He met Chris and Sean in his search and asked if they had seen Jeff.

"We saw him a while back with Glenn, Matt, Shawn and Hunter. They are probably holed up in Shawn's room and up to no good. We better watch our backs with them!" Chris said with a grin. And Mark knew it was probably true. Shawn and Hunter were bad enough. Throw in Jeff and it was more mischief than anyone could handle. He saw what Jeff tried to do with Glenn and that memory plastered a grin on his face. Jeff had a way of worming into people's good graces without realizing it. Mark couldn't deny that he and Glenn had fallen to his charms easily. Since the arrival of the Hardy brothers, both their lives had undergone a dramatic change, in a positive direction. He never thought he could find love, but he did, with one Jeff Hardy. And Glenn was out and about, leaving his recluse life and making friends. He couldn't ask for more.

"Glad to see you looking better, Sean," Mark nodded approvingly as he noted the healthy color returning. Sean was definitely on the mend.

Sean grinned, "I'm feeling great, all thanks to you! Vince proposed to put me on a program to help me cope with my withdrawal and I said yes. Chris promises to attend the sessions with me. They begin next week. I'm actually looking forward to it."

"That's good to know. I have confidence in you that you'll get back on our feet. Well, I better get going and deter Shawn and Hunter from corrupting Jeff with bad notions. I'll see you guys around."

As soon as Mark was out of earshot, Sean remarked thoughtfully, "Jeff has done a world of good for him. Mark's much more relaxed now. He's not so cranky like he used to be."

Chris chuckled, "I'll be sure to tell him that the next time I see him. Come on, let's go and grab a quick bite before we start you on a light workout. With old Chrissy around, you'll be whipped back into shape in no time!"

-ooo-

Mark found Jeff in Shawn and Hunter's room with the others. "Want to grab an early lunch? I want to start working out soon after." Everyone agreed and left with him, deciding to have lunch downstairs to save time.

"Is everything settled?" Glenn asked once they had ordered their food. Everyone turned their attention to Mark, eager to hear the outcome.

"Yes. That's the last we see of Bradshaw, but no charges will be brought against him. Vince insisted on that," Mark informed them.

The news received frowns, but Jeff spoke up. "I'm really glad that's the end of it. I don't want this to become public anyways," he said with relief showing on his face. Something struck him out of the blue and he quipped, "You don't need to get anyone to babysit me anymore!" drawing boisterous laughter from them.

"That's not true! Being pretty as you are, Mark still needs to keep an eye on you, or someone might try stealing you away from right under his nose!" Shawn quipped, drawing another round of laughter.

Glenn, however, looked uneasily at Jeff. He was contemplating on whether to mention to Mark the friendly exchange between Sid and Jeff, but then again, it was only a gut feeling. Was he being overly cautious? Mark had a big match the next day and he needed to keep his focus on it. After pondering silently for a few moments, he decided it wasn't the right time to bring it up, maybe, after the match.

"No one can steal me if I don't want to be stolen," Jeff grinned impishly. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm happy where I am," he said as he gazed up adoringly at his man.

Mark dropped a kiss on his head, "We're stuck with each other for life," he quipped lightly but deep inside, his heart was soaring at Jeff's words. He was deeply in love with him and he couldn't imagine what he would do without him.

Glenn knew his brother better than most and he could tell that Mark had never been happier than right then. His concern was that Jeff might hurt his brother unknowingly by being too friendly with Sid. He decided he should have a talk with him later on.

They had a quick brunch, collected their gear from the rooms and it was off to the training room. Shawn and Hunter decided against joining them. They were waiting for Austin to get back so they could show him the surprise they got for Kurt.

Matt and Jeff warmed up at the treadmill machines while Mark and Glenn went at it in the ring. Matt had been pondering over for the last couple of days whether he should talk to his brother about his sexual insecurities. There was Shawn and Hunter to turn to, but he didn't want to take the risk of being mocked by them. Kurt was out of the question as he had problems of his own. That left Jeff. He sighed, shaking his head despondently, wondering how he got himself into such a fix. He, Matthew Moore Hardy, had to seek advice from his baby brother. It wasn't something he was proud of, but he really didn't have a choice. Well, he better get down to it before the others joined them.

"Jeff, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot, Matty," Jeff panted as he kicked up the pace on the machine a few notches by speeding it up. He was running beside his brother who was on the next treadmill.

There was a long pause as Matt tried to find a way to put his question forward in an inconspicuous manner. In the end, he just blurted out, "How do you first know you're into guys?"

His legs froze as he was stunned into not moving. Jeff pitched forward, clipping his chin as he fell against the machine. Blood filled his mouth immediately as he had bitten down on his inner lip on impact.

"Matty," Jeff whimpered. He coughed, trying to contain the blood in his mouth but couldn't. Blood spilled out and he tried to stop the flow with his hands.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, Jeff!" Matt was already at his side with a towel to wipe his mouth and hands.

"Jeff!" Mark and Glenn rushed over with concerned looks. They heard a thump and saw he had fallen.

"Let me take a look." Mark removed the towel and saw the bruise already forming on his chin. "These facial injuries have to stop!" he remarked wryly as he helped him up. "Let's get you clean up and ice that nasty bruise."

"I'll go with him. It's nothing too serious. You guys carry on with your training," Matt took his brother by the arm until he saw Mark's hesitant look. "Mark, I've been taking care of him for all my life, I can handle this," he assured him with a grin. It was kind of cute to see Mark hovering over his brother like an overprotective mother hen.

"Okay, just remember to get some ice on that bruise as soon as possible, and bring him back immediately! Do you hear?" Mark decided Jeff would be safe with his brother, albeit temporarily. He wanted him back where he could see him.

"Yes sir!" Matt saluted him with an amused grin.

Jeff couldn't help giggling in spite of his injury when Glenn told Mark, "Stop smothering the boy, it's so unbecoming of you! It's only a bruise."

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Mark retorted.

"Come on, Jeff, let's get you to the washroom and let these old hens go at it," Matt urged his brother quickly along as both men turned to stare at him disbelievingly.

"Did he just call us old?" Mark asked, staring at their disappearing backs.

"I think the word, 'hens' went with it," Glenn responded. There was a long pause before he added, "I think we're losing our fearsome reputation. Since when do we let anyone call us old hens and get away with it?"

"Someone has to teach that boy a lesson!" Mark frowned disapprovingly.

Glenn smirked at him. "It won't be you. You wouldn't dare lay your hands on Matt, or you won't be getting any from Jeff!" Glenn roared with laughter, scampering out of the way as Mark went after him with a growl.

-ooo-

After Jeff got cleaned up, Matt took him to the cafeteria. He got some ice in a plastic bag and handed it to him, "Here, it's beginning to swell quite badly. Jesus Jeff! How many times have you gotten hit on the face?"

"It's not my fault that Austin batted my face accidentally and Sean wanted to redecorate my face with a tray. But, this …" he pointed at his chin and gave his brother an accusing look, "This is your fault! You distracted me and made me fall!"

Matt rubbed his head sheepishly and apologized, "I'm sorry. I really have lousy timing."

Jeff nodded ruefully as he placed the cold bag against his chin, "Your timing sucks and your question threw me off." He gave his brother a questioning look, "About that, why do you want to know? All these years and you never asked, why now? Is there something you're not telling me, Matty?"

This was the tricky part. He still wasn't sure if he should let his brother know. But, he was finding it difficult to keep the secret to himself. Should he confide in him?

"Earth to Matty, are you there?" Jeff rapped his knuckles on his head to get his attention, while giving him a curious look.

Matt made up his mind. "There's something I want to share with you but I don't want anyone else to find out, not even Mark. Will you promise to keep it a secret?" he chewed on his lip nervously.

Jeff forgot all about his injured chin and leaned forward towards him from his seat. "I promise!" he said eagerly, crossing his heart and raising his right hand. "I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, hereby solemnly swear to keep everything that's being said here a secret. Now, tell me what's going on!"

Matt drew in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, said, "I've developed a crush on Glenn."

Jeff fell off his chair.

Matt couldn't help chuckling as he helped his dumb-stricken brother up from the floor back to his seat, "This is getting ridiculous! Are you hurt? Mark will kill me if he sees fresh injuries on any part of you." He blushed as he realized what he had just said.

"Matty, I heard you right, right?" Jeff finally found his voice to ask him. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around what his brother just told him.

"You heard me right, I just wish I know what to do," Matt said woefully and was thrown back when Jeff let out a cheer of glee, "Matty! I'm so happy for you!" He threw himself into his arms and gave him a big hug. "You and Glenn are perfect for each other!"

"Keep it down!" Matt hissed at him, looking around anxiously. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone besides them, and the cafeteria staff was too far away to hear them.

"Have you told Glenn yet?" Jeff asked in a hushed whisper. He was bursting with excitement at Matt's confession.

"He doesn't know. No one knows, except you, and I suggest we keep it that way."

Jeff's jaw dropped, "You can't just keep quiet about it! You have to tell Glenn, and if you don't, then, I'll tell him myself!" he said adamantly.

Matt gasped, "You promise me not to tell! Are you backing out from your word?" He threw Jeff an annoyed look, beginning to regret telling his secret to him.

Jeff gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I got carried away. I promise I won't tell and I won't, but you have to tell Glenn. You just have to!"

Matt shook his head, "You don't understand, Jeff. Glenn doesn't bend that way. He got so worked up when he found out Kurt had a crush on him. I can't imagine what he will do if he finds out that it's me who's crushing on him now." Sighing heavily, he continued, "I don't know what to do about this. It's getting harder and harder to talk with him. I feel so awkward around him all the time."

"Oh Matty, it's not as bad as it seems. I know that Glenny likes you. That was why I asked him to date you out …"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Matt gave him an incredulous look.

Jeff giggled, "Don't get mad at me, Matty. I only asked him to take you out on a trial date. It's no biggie."

"It's a biggie! Believe me!" Matt huffed, but he had to know. "So, what did he say?" he tried to sound casual.

Jeff puffed, "Glenny's stubborn. He resisted the idea and told me to stop harassing him."

Matt's heart sank. His shoulders drooped dejectedly. "I told you that he doesn't bend that way and by asking him to go out with me, he thinks I put you up to it. He must be laughing behind my back all these time," he said despondently.

"Glenny is not mean like you make him out to be. He's a really, really cool guy. If I'm not with Mark, I would do him in a heartbeat!" Jeff giggled helplessly at the look of consternation on his brother's face.

"I'm ashamed of you! You should know better than to play the field! I hope Mark doesn't get a hold of this, or, you'll be in deep trouble!" Matt gave him a look of disapproval.

"I'm just pulling your legs, okay? You take things far too seriously. You got to lighten up, Matty."

However, Matt was still upset with him and he tried to make amends, "Don't be mad. You're going to get a million wrinkles if you keep frowning. I promise you I'll find a way to help you. Just leave everything to me! I won't let my dearest brother down, and you can bet on it!"

That only got Matt more worried.

"I don't want you to do anything, Jeffro, you hear? Just leave it alone. I'll handle this myself. I want you to promise me that you won't do anything rash."

Jeff sighed and nodded, "Okay, I promise," but he had his fingers crossed underneath the table.

Matt got up, "I'll get us some bottled drinks to bring back to the guys. Wait for me here."

While Matt went on the errand, Jeff continued to ice his chin, his thoughts on how he could help bring Matt and Glenn together. He didn't detect the presence coming up from behind him, until the man stepped around and took the seat Matt had vacated, startling him.

"What happened to you?" Sid asked, looking worriedly at him.

"I fell while running on the treadmill," Jeff gave him a sheepish grin.

"You ought to be more careful. Here, let me take a look." Sid slid his hand over his and moved it aside. The contact of Jeff's skin against his sent his senses tingling. He shivered deliciously, drawing in a sharp breath.

Jeff felt the charge from his touch and a look of confusion came on his face. He held his breath when Sid slowly slid a finger down the side of his face in a soft caress until he reached the bruise. He caressed it gingerly, "Does it still hurt?" he asked, his eyes locked onto Jeff's.

"What's going on here?" Mark growled out.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

-ooo-

Chapter 33

Sid rose slowly to his feet as Mark strode forward.

"What's going on here?" Mark asked again, his voice dangerously low as he looked from Sid to Jeff and back to Sid again.

"I was just asking Jeff where he got the bruise," Sid said stiffly. He could feel the waves of anger flowing off Mark. _You're a damn fool to get caught! _

"You were touching him!" Mark hissed. His demeanor was threatening as he encroached into his personal space.

"So what if I was, it isn't a crime!" Sid retorted, refusing to be intimidated.

His flippant reply only irked Mark. Thrusting his face forward, he spoke deliberately, "You listen and you listen good! He's with me! Don't you dare put your hands on him again, or you'll be sorry!"

"Please Mark," Jeff tried to placate him, "let it go .. please?"

"Is something wrong?" Matt asked cautiously, looking from Mark to Sid to Jeff and back to the two men who were glaring each other down. Jeff looked pleadingly towards him for help, but he wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do.

Fortunately, Sid decided to back away from the confrontation. He didn't want to get into any trouble that might jeopardize his match against Mark. Stepping back, he said, "I don't want to fight you now, but if you want a piece of me, we can get it on tomorrow … in the ring. I'll be ready."

He turned to leave and Mark made to stop him but Jeff pulled him back. He practically shriveled under his accusing glare. "We need to talk!" Mark led him out with a grim look on his face. When Matt started following them, he whipped around and spoke in a curt tone, "I want to talk to your brother alone!"

Matt stopped in his tracks in hesitation. Studying Jeff's fearful look, he wanted to accompany him but that would mean pissing Mark further. To his relief, he saw Glenn approaching. Maybe Glenn could get Mark to calm down.

Glenn immediately noticed something was amiss. Mark looked pissed as a hornet and Jeff was on the verge of tears. Matt was sending him an unspoken message, he needed his help.

"What's going on?" Glenn addressed Mark but he didn't respond and strode away with Jeff in tow.

"Do something!" Matt pleaded with him as he looked on helplessly.

"I need to know what's going on first before I can help!" Glenn barked out in a flustered tone.

Very quickly, Matt told him about the confrontation he witnessed between Mark and Sid. "Do you think Mark suspects that Jeff has a liking for Sid?" he asked nervously. It was the only explanation that he could think of for Mark's behavior.

Glenn wore a grim look. "I think he knows." He wished he could have talked to Jeff earlier to warn him to stay away from Sid. "Damn it! I was afraid something like that would happen, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon!" He thought quickly before moving, "Let's follow them. Mark won't hurt him but he could be harsh at times."

Both men hurried after them, keeping their distance just so they won't risk aggravating Mark more than necessary. Mark brought Jeff back to their room.

"Should we try to listen in?" Matt asked anxiously and when Glenn gave him a disapproving look, he spoke defensively, "I just want to make sure Mark isn't going to hurt my brother."

Glenn's demeanor softened. "He won't hurt him," he assured Matt. "We should just wait out here. If there's any trouble, we would be able to hear. Just stay calm."

Meanwhile on the other side of the door ….

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Mark asked quietly.

"Mark … I don't know what you mean," Jeff swallowed nervously, keeping his head down.

"You let him touched you!" Mark spat out angrily. When Jeff remained silent, Mark stared at him in disbelief. He expected him to defend himself. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Jeff shook his head without uttering a word. He was afraid to look at Mark. He couldn't explain what he felt when Sid touched him. How could he explain it to him when he couldn't even understand it himself?

He gasped when Mark suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders. "Look at me!" he commanded. Jeff slowly raised his eyes to meet his. "I want you to tell me the truth, do you like Sid more than you should?"

Jeff grasped his arm and pleaded with him, "Please Mark, that's not important. I love you, only you!"

But Mark was not convinced. "I saw the way you two look at each other … you don't just like him, you're attracted to him! Am I right?"

Jeff couldn't deny it, and he didn't want to lie about it. Mark read the truth in his eyes and let go of him abruptly.

"Mark?" Jeff called out to him when he got up and headed towards the door. "Please Mark…" his voice quavered when Mark ignored him and pulled open the door. "Mark …." his name died in his throat as the door slammed shut … Mark was gone.

Jeff stared at the door, praying fervently that he would change his mind and come back. Seconds … minutes … ticked by but the door remained close. His heart felt like breaking, Mark had left him. Fat tears fell as sobs escaped him. He struggled to compose himself and quickly got up, wiping his tears away. He had to go to Mark and convinced him that he loved him!

When he opened the door, he was met by Glenn and Matt. They had been discussing what to do since Mark had marched away, paying no heed to them. The look of displeasure Glenn shot him didn't escape him.

"D…did Mark say where he was going?" Jeff's voice trembled with his emotions.

"What happened in there, Jeffro?" Matt spoke gently to him as he steered him aside when Glenn remained stoic and refused to answer him.

"M..Matty … I hurt Mark's feelings and I don't know what to do!" and he promptly burst into tears. Everything had gone wrong in mere minutes. Both Mark and Glenn were angry with him and he didn't know how to make it right with them again. His sobs grew louder when Glenn strode away. He was deeply wounded by Glenn's cold reaction towards him.

"Sshhh… it will be alright," Matt consoled him as he wrapped his arm around him. "Let's go inside and talk." He led Jeff in and sat him down. "Now, tell me what happened between you and Mark."

Jeff calmed himself down sufficiently to tell him what transpired earlier. "I don't know what to do now, Matty, he doesn't believe that I love him!" and dissolved into tears again.

"Hush, we will straighten things out, but let's get you clean up first. Matt went to fetch a cold towel from the bathroom. "Here," he gently wiped Jeff's tear-stricken face, "Don't you worry too much. It's all just a simple misunderstanding. Give Mark some time to cool down and then, I'll go with you to talk to him. Everything is going to be alright," he comforted him.

Jeff drew in a shaky indrawn breath before confiding in him, "I don't know how to convince him that I love him, Matty. I don't know what's happening between Sid and me ... I'm so confused!"

Matt didn't understand it either. He was in no position to give any advice on it. He prayed that Glenn would be able to smooth things over for both Mark and Jeff. At this point in time, he doubted Mark would listen to anyone else. He knew how close the brothers were. They didn't display their brotherly affection for each other in front of the others like they did, but Matt knew they shared a strong bond. If anyone could get through Mark, it would be Glenn.

"Let's wait here for Glenn. Who knows, he could be bringing Mark back with him right now, and we can all sit down and figure things out. We will find the answers." He gave his brother a brotherly peck on the cheek. "He loves you, I'm sure he will come back to you."

Jeff let out a soft sigh as he leaned against his brother. "I love him, Matty. I hope he knows that. And, Glenny's really mad at me," he sniffled sadly, a wounded look on his face.

"You mustn't blame him for his cold behavior. I know you didn't mean to hurt Mark but you did and Glenn is upset because his brother is hurting. If we were to trade places, I would be pissed too if someone hurt you."

Jeff nodded ruefully that he understood, but it didn't hurt any less that his friend walked away from him.

"Jeff, this thing with you and Sid, it's nothing serious, right?"

While they were waiting outside, Glenn told him that he sensed a mutual attraction between the two. Matt had gone to this brother's defense, "You're only guessing, and even if it's true, Jeff loves only Mark. I'm pretty damn sure he would never betray him! Jeff just doesn't have it in him to treat people that way. He's kind and gentle and hurting people would be the last thing on his mind!" Glenn was a little skeptical though but he kept quiet for his own reasons. He had seen the way Sid looked at Jeff. It was more than a casual interest, it was lust.

"I seriously don't know, Matty. I like Sid, and like Mark said, I'm probably attracted to him," he admitted in a wretched tone.

Matt was stunned by his admission. It took him a while to recover and he finally said, "Jeff, you have to make up your mind. You're not being fair to Mark. It's not right to show interest in someone else when you're with him."

And Jeff's tears welled up again. "I know that, and I know I have hurt him by allowing myself to feel something for Sid, but I don't understand why I'm feeling this way!" His tears fell steadily as he choked out in despair, "I don't have a clue how to proceed and I can't even explain myself to Mark when I see him!"

"Just tell me this, do you love Mark?" and Jeff nodded fervently without hesitation. "I love him, Matty, I love him so much!" he blubbered out.

Matt reassured him with a hug. "I'm sure Mark will come around. He's jealous of Sid but once he realizes that you love him, and not Sid, he will come back to you. In the meantime, you just hang in tight and stay strong, okay? Glenn and I are here for you. You have to be patient, because we know how stubborn Mark can really be. It may take a while but he will come back to his senses and return to your side."

Jeff sniffled as he leaned against him, praying fervently that his brother was right.

-ooo—

"Well … do you like it or not?" Shawn asked impatiently, waiting for his endorsement.

Austin studied the pin badges Shawn had custom-made. Each held a picture of Kurt wearing his Olympic gold medal around his neck, with his arms raised in victory. Around the edges, it read, 'Our Olympic Hero!'

Steve raised his head and beamed at him. "I believe you have outdone yourself Michaels, this is great! I'm sure he will love it!" He hesitated momentarily before asking, "But, why are there so many? I just need to give him one."

Shawn tsked at him, "He knows you like him, so you have to go that extra mile to impress him. That's why I ordered a hundred of these. You, my friend, are going to distribute them to everyone in the locker room and make sure they wear them. Kurt will be blown away by the gesture, you can be sure of that!"

Austin was impressed by his ingenuity. "I have to give you credit for coming up with this great idea. I would never have thought of this, it beats giving flowers," he nodded approvingly.

"My Shawn is a born genius!" Hunter said proudly. "No one knows just how brilliant he is! What you just witnessed is only the tip of the iceberg. My Shawnie can move mountains if he has a mind to do it!"

Shawn grinned sheepishly, "I like to bring couples together. Hunter and I have been very fortunate to find each other and I wish the same happiness on others. You and Kurt made a great couple and should be together."

"Thanks, I really hope this will win him over," Austin studied the badge appreciatively.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will get him soon enough!" Shawn's eyes gleamed with mischief, "I have a new task at hand, to bring Glenn and Matt together. Those two are waiting on each other to make the first move and I can't take it any longer! They are as stubborn as mules and won't admit their feelings for each other. We just have to help them along a little bit."

Austin laughed. "Good luck to you, cos' Glenn's not easy to manipulate. He's just as stubborn as Mark."

"That may be, but we take it as a challenge. We will crack him in no time! Just you wait and see," Shawn bragged.

"Getting those two together would be a lot of fun," Hunter grinned deviously. "I get a kick out of watching their reactions. They're trying to pretend there's nothing there but they're not fooling us! We are the experts on relationship matters and nothing escapes our attention!"

Shawn attested his statement. "The road to finding true love is never easy but we do what we can to help couples find each other. I just love playing Cupid!" he announced gleefully.

He and Hunter looked on amusingly as Austin pinned on his badge and studied himself in the mirror. "It looks nice," he said and turned to them. "Want to help me distribute the badges? Kurt will be heading to the gym and I plan to join him there. It would help my cause if he sees others wearing it besides me."

Shawn and Hunter readily agreed to help. They set out on their errand immediately. While giving out of the badges, Austin was confronted with a major problem, no one wanted to wear them.

"What to do you mean you're not going to wear it?" Austin glared threateningly at the group standing before him. Jessie James, Billy Gunn, Jamie Noble and Billy Kidman looked uneasily at each other.

"Are you serious? You really want us to wear … this?" Jessie threw him an incredulous look.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Austin gave him the cold beady glare.

Billy Gunn scratched his head, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm weird out by this. Who, in their fucking right mind, would want to wear a badge with Dorky's face on it?"

Austin was up in his face instantly, "WHAT?"

"Oh, come on, you don't expect us to …" but Billy found himself cut off again.

"WHAT?" Austin repeated, his eyes challenging him to continue.

Billy swallowed back his words. There were a few people he didn't want to mess with and Austin was one of them.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, are you going to put it on?" Austin asked deliberately, a thin veil of threat underlying his tone.

Jamie pinned it on quickly, "I'm not going to argue with you, I'm wearing it!" he grinned weakly at him.

Kidman asked hesitatingly, "Is everyone going to get one of these?" and when Austin nodded, he pinned the badge on. He realized he had nothing to lose since everyone would be forced to wear it.

"Okay, it's on, can I go now?"

Austin smiled pleasingly and nodded and Kidman took himself off, Jamie followed him quickly out. Jessie and Billy pinned theirs on reluctantly.

"Just how long do we have to wear this?" Jessie asked and he tried hard not to cringe when Austin said, "A week the most." He was quite certain he would have won Kurt over by then.

Billy stared at him in aghast, "A whole week? You must be fucking kidding me, right?" The look he received from Austin gave him his answer.

"Keep it on!" Austin ordered before leaving. He wondered how Shawn and Hunter were faring at their other end.

"This is fucking unbelievable!" Billy groused as he made to take it off, but Jessie stopped him.

"You don't want to piss off that rattlesnake. If you want to stay healthy, you keep it on like he says."

"Our Olympic Hero!" Billy let out a shudder as he looked at his badge. "Austin's manwhore is more like it!" he muttered spitefully.

…..

Dwayne, aka the Rock, glanced with distaste at the badge Shawn held out to him in his open palm. He looked at him with raised eyebrows and said, "The Rock looks fine as it is. He's not going to wear any accessories, especially not that! No way, no how, uhh uhh!"

"Oh come on, Dwayne, just put this on to help a fellow worker out. Just this once, please?" Shawn pleaded with him.

But Dwayne shook his head and said adamantly, "The Rock has finesse! He doesn't wear stupid looking badges, especially when Doink is on it!"

Hunter sniggered at the nickname given to Kurt. He nudged Shawn and whispered, "Why does he always speak in the third person?"

"If you want to talk personal about the Rock, the Rock has this to say to you … KNOW YOUR ROLE AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Hunter's eyes narrowed with annoyance and he stepped up to him, "Who the hell do you think you are?" he growled out.

"Guys! Guys!" Shawn stepped between them and pushed them apart. "Cool it, will you?"

He turned to Dwayne, "Listen, O Great One! We need you to do this favor for us," and he told him about Austin's crush on Kurt and how they were trying to help him reel in the prize.

Dwayne flashed his infamous perfect smile, "Tell me this, why should the Rock help you, or, Stone Cold Steve Austin, as a matter of fact?"

Shawn grinned, "If you do this favor for us, I'll buy you all the pies you can eat."

Dwayne perked up immediately, "Pies? The Rock loves pies!" He pondered over the trade and made up his mind, "The Rock will do it, but you have to give the Rock his pie first."

"Jesus! We have to bribe him with pies?" Hunter shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey! No pie, no deal!" Dwayne folded his arms and glared at him.

"You will get your pie," Shawn said quickly and pushed Hunter ahead of him despite his protests.

Once they were out of the room, Hunter asked, "What the hell are you doing, pandering to that fancy jabroni? If he doesn't want to wear the badge, then, just leave it!"

"We have spent a lot of time on this, Hunt and we promise to help Austin all we can. The Rock has an important role in this. Can you visualize Kurt's face when he sees the Rock wearing a badge with his picture on it? He'll be so touched and flattered that he would probably propose to Austin on the spot! This is a win-win situation, I'm telling you!"

Hunter sighed with resignation. Despite his dislike for the Rock and his almighty ways, he knew that what Shawn said was true. "Fine, I'll go along with it, but I'm not going to cough out any money after this, you hear?" he grumbled. He had been the one to pay for the badges.

Shawn leaned up to kiss him fondly, "I promise this will be the last time. And, to thank you for all the sacrifices you've made, I have a little surprise planned for you."

"A surprise?" Hunter grew excited. "Give me a little hint, Shawn. You know I'm not a patient man."

Cupping his mouth against his ear, he whispered into it. Hunter's face lit up and he let out a growl of anticipation, "You're so going to be my bitch tonight!" He frowned at the bag of badges they still had to give out. "You know, trying to convince our colleagues to wear these is taking up a lot of our time." He thought furiously and snapped his fingers as an idea struck him. "I know how we can move things along! Let's go!"

Under half an hour, everyone had their badges on, except for Mark, Glenn, Sid, Jeff and Matt, who were nowhere to be found.

"Why are you carrying your sledgehammer around?" Austin asked, eyeing the weapon warily.

Hunter grinned as he hefted the weapon over his shoulder. "Some of our friends needed some convincing to wear the badges, but sledgy persuaded them quickly that it was wiser not to argue with us. What about you, any problems with any of them?"

Austin smirked, "No problem at all." His reputation put all arguments to rest. His face lit up as Kurt entered the gym. Kurt took a couple of steps and then stopped … his jaw fell open. He had just seen the badges.

Austin quickly went up to him, "Hey, this is for you," and he handed over a badge to Kurt who stared at it, still speechless. "I took the liberty of distributing these badges to our colleagues. We want you to know that we are so proud of your accomplishments!"

Kurt traced the surface with his fingers, seemingly caressing it. When he looked up, Austin was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?" He was concerned and afraid that he had upset him.

Kurt sniffed back his tears, shaking his head. "You… you went to all that trouble for me?" The soft smile and nod he received from Austin brought a smile to his face. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad that you like it," Austin grinned at him. He was aware that Hunter and Shawn were observing them closely from the sideline.

"I love it! Thank you!" Kurt hesitated before asking, "Want to work out together? I know it's not appropriate seeing how we're opponents tomorrow …."

"I would love to!" Austin cut him off. As both men headed towards the machines, Austin was heard asking, "Want to have dinner with me tonight?" and Kurt responded eagerly, "I would love to!"

Shawn and Hunter gave each other a high five.

-ooo-

Glenn watched his brother shot back another round of whiskey. Mark hadn't said a word to him. He found him at the hotel bar and had sat with him, waiting patiently for him to open up to him. His brother was in a really bad mood, his silence said it all. Glenn didn't want to break the silence. It was a time for Mark to recollect himself and he would talk when he was ready. Both men sat quietly, Glenn with his beer and Mark with his whiskey.

An hour had passed and Glenn finally decided that Mark had enough time to compose himself. He broke the silence. "Want to talk about it? You will feel better."

Mark poured himself another shot and gestured to his drink, "Finish the beer and join me in some whiskey."

Glenn obliged him. He would do just about anything to get him to open up. Mark asked for a glass and poured for Glenn. He downed his drink before speaking. "Did you know that Sid had his eyes set on Jeff all these time?"

"I suspected it and I intended to alert you after your match was over. I didn't want you to lose your focus, that's why I kept it from you," Glenn informed him.

When Mark remained silent, he asked, "Why are you so upset? Sid may be interested in Jeff but Jeff is with you. He's not going to leave you for him."

"Jeff is attracted to him!" Mark growled out with frustration.

"So what if he is? Jeff chose you and he's in your bed, not his. You have to realize there will be many others down the road. You are his first, Mark, and he's young. He's curious and he's inclined to explore his feelings. We all went down that road, remember?"

"So, you're saying I should let him explore his feelings with Sid, is that it?" Mark spoke with heavy sarcasm.

"You may not like what I'm going to say, but basically, yes, that's what I'm saying."

When Mark looked about to take his head off, he cut in, "Just hear me out," and having got his silent approval, he continued, "I know it's difficult for you to let him go, but you have to give him a free rein here. He needs to find out for himself who is more important to him. If he chooses otherwise, then, it would be better that you let him go before he cuts you deep. But, if he chooses to stay with you, you get him for keeps."

When Mark remained silent, he said, "You can't just stay away and ignore him. You know as well as I do, that none of this is his fault. Yes, he may like Sid and there probably is mutual attraction between them, but the important thing to remember here is, he's still with you. You haven't lost him and if you want to keep it that way, then, you should go talk to him. If he's still indecisive about his feelings for you, give him time to find out, but don't turn away from him. I know you're hurting but he's hurting too."

"Just leave this alone, I'll handle it myself!" Mark muttered angrily and tossed back his drink. His brother was talking sense and he knew he was right but that didn't mean he was fine with it. What Glenn failed to realize was that he had already given his heart away and he was deeply wounded by Jeff's behavior.

Glenn sighed. "Before you got together with Jeff, how many times have you sown your wild oats with others?"

"That's none of your business!" Mark slammed his glass down on the counter and glared at him.

But Glenn persisted to get his message across, "Jeff is nineteen years old and he has slept only with you. I want you to put yourself in his shoes. If you were his age and someone made advances towards you, what would you do?"

"Damn it! Will you stop annoying me with these hypothetical questions?" Mark started to grow agitated.

Glenn realized that in the mood Mark was in, he wasn't going to be receptive to anything he had to say. He got up. "Go easy on the whiskey. You have a match tomorrow night. You know where to find me if you need to talk." He patted him on the shoulder and left.

Mark sat alone at the bar for another ten minutes. He finally got up, intending to work out his frustrations with the punching bag. If anything else, he decided he would take Sid down tomorrow in the ring. The man would pay dearly for his indiscretion in trying to steal Jeff away from him!

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you one and all, for your kind reviews!

-ooo-

Chapter 34

It was approaching evening and Mark still had not returned to his room. Jeff wanted to go and look for him earlier but Glenn had stopped him. "Just leave him alone for the time being, he needs time to himself. It's no use trying to talk to him right now."

Glenn had immediately gone back to see Jeff after he left Mark at the bar. He took one look at Jeff's tear-stricken face and felt like an asshole for treating him coldly earlier. The time spent waiting on Mark at the bar gave him time to think and he realized that Jeff was not at fault. It was why he had said those things to Mark, to give Jeff the space and time to find out who he wanted to be with. He intended to apologize to Jeff and when he stepped into the room, the crushed and forlorn look on Jeff's face when he saw it wasn't Mark, prompted him to move to sit next to him on the bed. He had opened his arms wordlessly and Jeff had moved into them with a sob. Matt had smiled and nodded his approval, glad that Glenn had not forsaken his brother. That was hours ago and both men had stayed with Jeff, who was afraid to leave the room in case Mark came back.

"Why don't we go out and grab a quick bite and then, come back?" Glenn suggested to him but Jeff shook his head.

"No, I'll wait here. You go with Matt, I'll be alright," he assured them quickly when he saw their frowns.

"Jeff, just come with us. Some fresh air will do you some good," Matt tried his best to coax him to leave with them.

"I'm not hungry and I'll be fine," he insisted before pushing them both towards the door. "Both of you have kept me company for long enough. Just go and have a nice dinner and chill. I'll wait here for Mark."

"Okay, we will bring back something for you." Matt decided it was useless trying to convince him to change his mind.

As soon as both men left, Jeff lay down to cuddle with the pink toy panther. He started sniffling, "Please come back," he whispered, his tears flowing freely down his face.

-ooo-

Mark was exhausted but he refused to return to his room. He had pushed himself hard at the gym for almost six hours and he needed a bath and a change of clothes badly. He realized he had to go back some time or other but he stubbornly resisted the idea. In his own way, he was unconsciously punishing Jeff for his betrayal towards him. He was drifting aimlessly around the hotel in sweaty clothes and finally decided to just buy some clothes from the shops nearby and book another room to stay in. He didn't think he could face Jeff at the moment. It was approaching eight o'clock and he decided to just order in dinner and retire early to bed. He wanted to rest well before the match tomorrow.

As a result of it, no one knew where he was. Glenn and Matt had been looking all over the place for him but they couldn't find him. Frustrated, they had headed back to comfort Jeff. He had refused to eat, insisting that he would wait for Mark and eat together with him. When they came back without Mark, his face fell. He got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. The next moment, they heard his stifled sobs from within.

"Damn it!" Glenn growled. He was at his end's wits. Just where the hell had his brother hidden himself?

"Look, there's no point getting upset. Mark will come back when he wants to. Let's just stay here with Jeff until he does," Matt said.

But, as the hours ticked by, both men realized that Mark wasn't coming back that night. It was midnight and he had yet to show his face. Jeff was lying on the bed, the one which he shared with Mark. He was hugging the toy panther and appeared to be asleep.

Glenn gestured to Matt to follow him and out of earshot, said, "Stay with him! I'm going to check the bar and see if Mark's there. I'm going to kick his ass when I find him!" he growled.

One and a half hour later, he came back with a grim look on his face … no Mark. He had searched all possible places within the hotel and even went out to check out the nearby bars but Mark was nowhere to be found. When Glenn went to sit on his bed, Jeff turned towards him with a wan smile. "You and Matty better go back and catch some sleep. I'll be alright on my own."

"I'll stay with you, Jeffro," Matt offered, unwilling to leave him alone, but Jeff shook his head.

"No, I want you two to go back and rest. If I need anything, I'll come and find you." He feigned a yawn and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Good night." He turned on his side and closed his eyes, the toy held tightly against him.

Matt dropped a kiss on his head and whispered, "Night Jeffro." But, Glenn looked reluctant to leave. His gut feeling told him that Jeff was feigning sleep. Should he just stay?

"He'll be alright," Matt made the decision for him and gestured for him to follow.

Glenn glanced uneasily at Jeff's sleeping form, unsure if it was wise to leave him all alone.

"We will leave the adjoining door open so we can hear him. Mark may come back and it's best we're not around when he does," Matt spoke softly so as not to wake his brother.

That made up his mind for him. More than anything else, he wanted Mark to have a good talk with Jeff. And knowing his brother, he wouldn't want them to be around. Glenn followed Matt through the door, leaving it open behind them.

…

The unmoving figure on the bed stirred after half an hour. Jeff listened carefully. There was no noise coming from next door, the voices had died down. Certain that Glenn and Matt were sound asleep, he got up quietly. It was past two in the morning. He had made up his mind. Mark left him. Mark hated him. He didn't want him around anymore and that was why he didn't want to come back to their room. It was obvious that Mark didn't ever want to see him again! Jeff knew what he had to do. With a broken heart, he went about gathering his stuff together, making sure to stay as silent as possible. He couldn't bring everything with him, so he stuffed his two favorite shirts and a change of pants into a satchel and left the rest behind. As much as he would like to bring the stuffed panther with him, a gift which he would always treasure, it was just too big to be lugging around and he reluctantly left it behind. Matt would send everything back home to him. He finally pulled on a hoodie and dug into his pocket, to make sure that he still had the fifty dollars which Matt gave him when he won the bet. He had to hitch rides all the way home from Indianapolis. The money should tide him for food and drinks along the way. He had been saving it for an emergency and his plan to run back home was one. Very quietly he stepped towards the door and slipped outside, closing it soundlessly behind him.

-ooo-

Mark couldn't sleep. He had been lying on the bed, thinking and missing Jeff. He missed lying next to him. He missed his warmth, his smell, his closeness. He missed holding him. He sighed and turned on his side, wondering if Jeff was missing him just as much. What was he doing? That thought had been keeping him awake and he reprimanded himself for his foolishness. Jeff would be sleeping, of course! He glanced at his watch and saw it was almost five o'clock. Another couple more hours before it was time to rise. He closed his eyes and forced all thoughts out of his head. He needed to sleep, or the lack of it would affect his performance in the ring later that night. He finally drifted off to an uneasy sleep … dreaming of Jeff.

-ooo-

Jeff gasped as snowflakes drifted down. He never expected it to snow and was beginning to regret leaving his jacket behind. He was not dressed appropriately in the weather and was shivering through the three shirts he had worn on top of each other. He wasn't exactly sure where he was. A nice lady had dropped him off about 40 miles north of Louisville, Kentucky. He had been walking for about maybe an hour and a half and had yet to be picked up by another vehicle. Both sides of the road were deeply forested and he kept throwing fearful glances into the forest gloom, wondering if there were any wild animals in there that would pounce on him any minute. He kept up a brisk pace, telling himself that his fears were unfounded. It was around nine in the morning. He left Indianapolis about seven hours ago.

"Matty should be getting up about now," he muttered to himself as he continued his way. His tears welled up at the thought of giving his brother a fright when he realized he was gone. "I'm sorry Matty, but I can't stay anymore," he sniffled and then wiped his tears away furiously. "Stop your blubbering, you're not a child anymore!" he chided himself.

Another hour on the road later, his stomach suddenly growled loudly. Not only was he hungry, he was sleepy, tired and cold as well. His fingers were stiff with the biting cold. The snow was falling at a much faster rate and the roads and trees were covered by a layer of snow. His eyes lit up when he saw a car approaching. He flagged it and was glad when it pulled up beside him. The window wound down and the man behind the wheel threw him a lascivious look, "Where are you heading to, boy?" he asked, his eyes travelling all over him before saying eagerly, "Never mind, just get in!"

Jeff changed his mind about taking a lift from him. The man was eyeing him like a piece of fresh meat. "I'm okay, thanks anyways," he said quickly and stepped back.

He didn't expect the man's reaction. He climbed out of the car and stepped towards him, a smirk on his face. Jeff retreated quickly in fear. The look of lust on the man's face told him what he wanted from him. Without another word, he turned and fled into the forest, deciding to take his chance with the unknown in the dark woods than face the man who obviously bore him bad intentions. He could hear the man cussing at him and to his dismay, he heard him chasing him. _No!_ He ran as fast as he could, paying no heed to where he was going. He needed to put himself at a safe distance from his would-be assailant. After a while, he realized he couldn't hear him anymore. He had lost him. Almost sobbing with relief, he slid down to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He was surrounded by trees and he knew he was lost. He could try retracing his steps, but he didn't want to chance meeting the guy who could be lying in wait for him along the path. So, he decided to stay where he was and wait for a while, just to be sure. His stomach growled again, reminding him that he had not eaten since yesterday. As he pulled out the roll of biscuits he had bought, he thought ruefully to the burger, fries and chocolate shake Matt had bought for him last night which he had left untouched. He could do with them right now. He made himself comfortable against a tree and started munching on his biscuits. He had used part of the fifty dollars to buy some biscuits, skittles and a couple bottles of water. He just couldn't live without his skittles. After finishing the roll of biscuits, he took out a packet of skittles and tore it open. He popped a few into his mouth and chewed slowly, relishing the sweetness in his mouth. He felt so much better already. After several minutes, he heard a sound, it was a low rumble and he froze with fear. He heard the crunching of dried leaves underfoot and that distant low rumble appeared to be getting closer. He let out an involuntary whimper as he quickly got to his feet, his eyes darting frantically everywhere, searching for the source of the sound. And then, he saw it! It lumbered out from among the gloom, its eyes glowing and its size was enormous! It was a bear! With a shriek, Jeff fled in the opposite direction of the fearsome animal and to his horror he heard it crashing after him. He didn't know where he was going, he just ran for his life! But the bear kept after him. Panting, he put on a burst of speed and he ran till he could run no more. He was completely, utterly exhausted. He looked around but realized his only chance of safety was to climb up a tree. He heard the bear making growling noises and made haste to get himself aloft to safety. He just made it in time before the bear lumbered into view. It sniffed the air and to Jeff's horror, it went to the foot of the tree that he was perched on and stood on its hind legs, pawing at the trunk, trying to climb and snarling up at him.

"Go away!" Jeff screamed at it, but the bear refused to heed him. It clawed at the tree, leaving huge scratches on its trunk. The animal lifted its head and roared at Jeff in exasperation.

"G...go away! You mustn't eat me!" Jeff continued to scream at it in a broken voice. He was absolutely terrified. "Matty will get mad at you! Y..you cannot eat his only baby brother! My daddy will shoot you and skin you and … and use your hide for a carpet if you don't go away! He's a damn fine shot!" he started sniffling loudly. "Now, go away, or, I'll …. I'll …" and he burst into tears. Frustration had set in. He felt so wretched, miserable and lost. His current predicament sucked! He was living a nightmare! Mark despised him and had ditched him, a stranger intended to rape him, and the bear wanted to eat him! Could things get any worse? He sneezed suddenly, shivering with cold and fear. Snow was falling steadily and the temperature was dropping fast, and he was stuck on a tree with a hungry bear waiting below to feast on him! His face scrunched up further and he started bawling loudly, wishing he was brave enough to just end his miserable existence by letting the bear eat him, and then all his troubles would be over.

After several minutes, he grew exhausted from crying. There was no one around to hear him and come to his aid. He rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly, growing suddenly very sleepy. He won't be going anywhere anytime soon, so he decided he might as well take a nap. Looking up, he spotted a place where the thick branches joined to form a cradle. It was big enough to let him rest more comfortably. Jeff stood up gingerly and started to climb higher up to get to that spot. He made it there without mishap. Using his satchel as a pillow, he lay down, curling himself into a ball. He wished he had his stuffed toy for company. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was of Mark holding him protectively against him, keeping him safe and warm in his arms.

-ooo—

"Stay calm, will you?" Glenn was telling Matt, but he was in no way calm himself. His nerves were all tied into knots and he wanted to lash out. They woke up at about half past seven and found Jeff missing from his room. At first, they thought he had gone out for some air, but after waiting for an hour and he didn't come back, they started to worry.

"My baby brother is missing! How do you expect me to stay calm?" Matt was pacing like a caged animal, his face etched with anxiety.

"You don't know that, maybe he's with Mark," Glenn grasped at straws, trying to pacify him.

Matt stopped pacing to say quietly, "Don't bother to lie to make me feel better. If Mark did come back, we would have heard them making up."

Someone knocked on the door and thinking that it could probably be Jeff, Matt dashed to open it. It was Shawn and Hunter. They realized something was wrong at the look of disappointment and dismay on Matt's face.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked with concern as Matt let them in.

"Jeff's missing," Matt informed them quietly. He sat on the bed and buried his face into his hands, "Oh God, where is he? My dad is going to kill me if anything happens to baby Jeffro!"

"What do you mean he's missing? Where's Mark? He's always with Mark!" Shawn sat down beside him, a puzzled look on his face.

"Mark walked out on Jeff yesterday and never came back," Glenn informed them with a sigh. The news was greeted by stunned silence.

"You're joking, right?" Shawn gave a half-hearted laugh, thinking that Glenn was pulling his leg, but Hunter nudged him and whispered loudly, "He looks downright serious to me."

"I am serious! Why would I joke about something like that?" Glenn then proceeded to tell them what happened the day before, the root of the problem being Sid. There was trouble in paradise.

"Damn! This is a serious problem! Have you informed Mark yet that Jeff's missing?" Shawn asked, beginning to worry as well.

"We can't find him! We don't know where he is!" Matt barked out in a frustrated tone.

Shawn thought for a minute. "Come on!" he strode towards the door and pulled it open, waiting for them to follow.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked as he got up to join him. He was receptive to any suggestions on what to do next. Waiting in the room and doing nothing was driving him up the wall!

"If Mark is staying in this hotel, we will find him. Let's check with the front desk and see if he has booked another room."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Glenn said wryly, wanting to kick himself for not having thought of that in the first place.

"Because you're worried and you're not thinking straight," Shawn answered promptly before closing the door after all of them herded out. And, as fate had it, Mark did book another room.

"Damn it!" Glenn growled as he immediately stormed towards the lifts. He intended to give his brother a piece of his mind! The others trooped in after him quickly. Within minutes, they were standing before Mark's room. Glenn pounded on the door, discarding any sense of propriety. He was pissed!

The door clicked and swung open, and Mark stood before them in a towel. He just came from the shower.

"Do you know that we have been looking all over for you since yesterday?" Glenn rasped out with barely controlled fury in his voice.

"I can take care of myself, thank you!" Mark retorted and was about to turn back when Matt informed him in a voice filled with emotion, "My brother is missing."

Mark whipped around, "What did you just say?" he asked in a dangerously quiet tone.

"Jeff's missing!" Glenn barked out, glaring at him.

"How the hell did that happen? Weren't you two watching him?" Mark sounded terse and angry.

"He was in his room when we went to bed at about half past one. He was gone when we woke up this morning," Matt provided him with the details. He blamed himself for leaving Jeff alone. None of this would have happened if they had stayed with him throughout the night.

"Let me put on some clothes and we will go look for him!" Mark was ready in two minutes. "Let's split up, we can cover more grounds that way."

Glenn muttered angrily under his breath as he followed him out, "I'm still going to kick your ass after we find him!" But, Mark let it slide. He was anxious to find Jeff and didn't have time to bicker with his brother.

An hour later, they still couldn't find Jeff. The possibility that he could have ran away struck Shawn first. "Huh… I hate to say this but do you think he might have run off?"

Matt shook his head fervently, "No! Jeff doesn't have any money with him. He can't go home even if he wants to."

In spite of what he just said, he decided to just check to make sure. He quickly headed to Jeff's room with the others following him close behind. He opened Jeff's travelling bag and his heart sank. He usually helped to pack Jeff's clothes and without question, Jeff's favorite shirts were missing.

"Damn! Why Jeff? Why are you making me worry about you?" He sat on the bed, his eyes filling with tears. His brother did run away after all and the worst part was that he had no money on him!

"So, he did run away." Shawn stated with a sigh. He sat down and placed a comforting arm around Matt, whose tears slowly tracked down his cheeks.

Matt sniffled, "He has no money and the only place he could head for is home. I don't know how he's going to get there," and then gasped suddenly, "Oh god! If he's hitching rides to get home, he's bound to get into trouble!"

Mark, who had remained quiet all these time, was out the door in a flash. Glenn immediately went after him and caught up with him easily. "Where are you going?" he matched his brother stride for stride.

"I don't know," Mark spoke quietly. "But, I can't sit around and do nothing! If Jeff is hitch-hiking, he may not have gotten too far. I'm going to drive out and see if I can catch up with him," he said without breaking stride.

"I'll come with you!" Glenn offered and Mark was only too happy to accept his offer. If he had to drive for hours on end to find Jeff, he would need someone to take turns driving so they could continue their search without stopping.

'_Please God, keep him safe!'_ he prayed silently.

-ooo-

Austin lay on his bed, grinning as his memory flashed back to last night. He had a great time with Kurt last night. After a leisure dinner, they had adjourned to Kurt's room and had finished the beer he had brought the last time. They had chatted deep into night and he had conducted himself like a gentleman. As the night progressed, he finally got up and said it was getting late and they should all retire to bed. They had a big match the next day and needed their rest. Kurt had smiled with approval, relieved that he had not pushed to start a relationship then. Even though he had changed his mind about Austin and a relationship with him seemed highly probable, he refused to embark on one until their match was over. The best part of the whole night for Austin was when Kurt pecked him on the cheek as he said goodnight.

He jumped off the bed in high spirits and stepped out to the balcony. Taking in a couple of deep breaths, he told himself the morning air never smelled any sweeter. The sun was shining, the air was fresh and he felt good about himself. Life was good.

Austin grabbed a quick shower, got dressed and was out the door in a jiffy. He checked his watch, half-past nine, and decided to head to Kurt's room to check if he was up and willing to join him for breakfast.

When Kurt opened the door, he was already dressed to go. "Hi Steve!" Kurt greeted him cheerfully. "I didn't expect you to be up so early."

"Six to seven hours is all I need," Austin replied with a grin. "Want to have breakfast with me?"

"My exact thoughts!" Kurt grinned back. "Let me collect my wallet and we can go."

They were at the lobby when they caught sight of Mark and Glenn. Both men were heading towards the door and they seemed to be in a hurry.

"Hold up, guys, where's the fire?" Austin asked as he and Kurt quickly caught up with them.

"Jeff ran away!" Glenn informed them tersely. "We're going to drive out to look for him. We guessed that he's hitching rides to go back home."

"We will help you look!" Kurt volunteered, worried about his little friend. Jeff was too pretty to be let loose by himself among the wolves out there. He feared that something bad might already happened to him.

"No," Mark spoke quickly, deciding there was no time to waste. Jeff had a good head start and he wanted to get to him before any danger befell him. It wasn't going to be easy to find him but it was not impossible. "I need you guys to do me a favor. Let Vince know what's going on. If I don't get back in time for the match, tell him I forfeit the match."

Everyone was stunned but they remained quiet. It was obvious what, or, in this case, who, was Mark's top priority. Even Glenn found his anger towards his brother dissipating. There was no question in their minds that Mark loved Jeff.

"Do me another favor. Talk to Vince and see if he can alert the appropriate authorities and get them to help. If the patrol cars can pick Jeff up, everyone would rest easier," Mark said and turned to go.

"Mark?" He turned to Kurt who had spoken. "Please find him and bring him back safely. Good luck in your search."

Mark nodded his acknowledgment and left, with Glenn by his side.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 35

When Sid heard that Jeff was missing, he didn't waste any time. Quietly, he left the gym, deciding to drive out and search for him as well. He heard from the others that Mark and Glenn had left about an hour earlier. They would need all the help they could get. News travelled fast and he had also heard about Mark's willingness to forfeit the match if he couldn't get back in time. He should be pleased, but he wasn't. He wanted to earn the right and not having it handed to him without a fight. He was a man with principles, a man of pride. If Mark couldn't make it, then, they just had to reschedule the match. He didn't tell anyone where he was going. It didn't really matter because he knew the match won't be taking place that night.

-ooo-

In the deep haze of sleep, Jeff heard voices. He stirred, whimpering in discomfort; he was numb with cold. His eyes slowly fluttered open as the voices drew nearer. He wanted to call out but only a hoarse croak left his mouth. His lips were tinged blue with cold and his teeth were chattering. It was a matter of time before he succumbed to the harsh weather. He didn't want to die on top a tree, his body unfound and left for the birds to feed on. And then, he remembered why he was there in the first place. Where was that mangy bear? Slowly forcing himself to an upright position, Jeff swayed unsteadily as he peered down. The bear was gone! If he could get down … and then he saw them, a group of men carrying rifles with animal carcasses slung over their shoulders. He hesitated, should he call out to them for help? He made up his mind within a matter of seconds. He had to get out of the forests, no matter what. He tried calling out again, but only squeaks left his mouth. As the men approached closer, he tried desperately to get their attention but they couldn't hear him. Jeff's eyes fell on his satchel and without hesitation he picked it up and flung it down. Fortunately for him, it struck one of the unfortunate men walking past below him. The bottles of water in the bag hit the man, who was bringing up the rear, on top his head. It almost knocked him senseless.

"What the fuck?" he groaned as he rubbed his head while staring at the bag lying on the floor. His friends turned around and asked, "What's the matter, Justin?"

He didn't respond immediately. Instead, he picked up the bag and opened it and found nothing of value in it. "Damn thing almost knocked me out cold! It fell from the sky." Everyone looked up and they saw a pale wan face looking down at them from atop the tree.

"What the …" someone started to say but Justin cut him off abruptly, "It's a boy! And, he doesn't look well." He called up to Jeff, "Are you sick, boy? Can you get down?"

Jeff shook his head and looked down at him pleadingly. He could barely move as it is.

"What the hell is he doing up there?" one man asked, but Justin removed the rifle around his shoulder and handed it over to him. "Hold this for me. I'm going up to get him down." He scaled the tree like a monkey and was soon beside Jeff. "Are you hurt?" he asked, immediately noticing that Jeff was poorly dressed for the weather. Without hesitation, he removed his jacket and helped Jeff put it on. Jeff gave him a grateful smile, relishing the warmth the jacket provided him.

"Don't worry, we'll get you down in no time," the man gave him a reassuring smile before shouting down to his friends, "Hey guys, I'm bringing him down. Be prepared to catch him if he falls." It took a while but his savior got him down safely.

"What are we going to do with him?" one of the men asked as they looked to each other uneasily.

"We have to get him to a hospital, stupid!" Justin barked out in an irritated tone, before turning his attention to Jeff, "Can you walk?" his tone softened towards him.

He was interrupted by his friends. "Huh… Justin, can we have a word with you?"

"Sit here and rest for a bit, I'll be right back," and he joined his friends for a private discussion.

"We can't bring him to the hospital, what about our kill?" one of them said and another added, "They're going to ask a lot of questions and we can't risk getting caught!"

Jeff heard them and he then realized what they were … the animal carcasses … they were poachers!

Justin looked hesitant. His friends had a point, but one look at Jeff's condition and he knew he couldn't leave him behind to fend for himself. "I don't expect you guys to put your heads on the chopping board for a stranger. You have your families to feed. Just do me a favor and bring back my kill to my wife and tell her I won't be long. I'm just going to bring the kid to the hospital."

"They're going to ask questions, Justin, you can't go!" one man insisted and another chirped in, "You said so yourself, he's a stranger. You don't have to do this, think of your family first! If you get arrested, who's going to look after Denise and the baby?"

Justin glanced at Jeff uneasily. His friends were making sense, why should he take such a great risk for a perfect stranger? But, he couldn't leave him behind as the animals would get to him. Either that or he would succumb to the cold.

"We are not heartless. We can just leave him at the roadside. Someone will come by and give him a lift," one of his friends spoke kindly, his conscience attacking him. "Yeah, he'll be alright," another said, giving Jeff a small smile. He felt bad but their families come first.

Justin went back to Jeff who tried to plead with him, making squeaky noises. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you with us," Justin gave him a sympathetic look. "We'll get you out of the woods and to the road. I'm sure someone will pick you up soon enough. Come, let me help you."

He slung Jeff's satchel around his shoulder and helped him up. His friends went with them until they sighted the road. "We'll wait here for you," and they kept themselves hidden while Justin brought Jeff to the road side.

"Here's your bag," he passed the satchel back to Jeff who quickly pulled out a bottle of water to quench his thirst. Having taken his fill, he pleaded with his savior, "Please, drop me somewhere. No one seems to take this route."

"Where are you headed to?" Justin asked. When Jeff told him, he shook his head, "I'm sorry but we're not heading that way and we are a long way from home. I have to get back. My family's waiting on me. Someone will come through soon enough. The woods here are filled with game. We aren't the only ones hunting." Looking at Jeff's forlorn look, he added, "You'll be alright. You can keep the jacket."

Jeff nodded ruefully and thanked him. Justin ruffled his hair and quickly headed back into the forest to join his friends. Sighing forlornly, Jeff looked around him, he was alone again. But, at least he was still alive and he had a jacket to keep out the cold. Snow was still falling and he prayed that someone would come soon. He wasn't looking forward to walking in the snow. Half an hour later, he got up. He was freezing and sitting still and waiting won't get him out of his predicament. He decided to walk, making his way cautiously on the now slippery road. He was grateful for the jacket which provided him some warmth. Hugging himself to keep warm, Jeff walked on and prayed fervently for someone to come along.

"Please, don't do this to me, I need a little help from you," he prayed, lifting his eyes pleadingly to the heavens above as he trudged on through the thick layer of snow. After several minutes, he muttered a prayer, "Momma, please don't abandon me, help me get home safely." His boots and socks were soaked, causing his feet to go numb with cold. Another hour later, he came to a complete stop. The cold wind was biting and he was freezing from inside out. "Why do you hate me so much?" he looked up at the skies, on the verge of tears. He wanted to be home, curled up beside the warm fireplace, with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows. He was so hungry, his stomach was cramping. Pulling out another roll of biscuits from his bag, he wolfed them down hungrily. He doubted he would have enough food to last all the way home. When he put the bottle to his lips, he found the water had frozen into ice. Shaking his head in desolation, he returned the bottle to his bag and continued his way. He counted his steps to keep his mind away from his wretched situation. Another hour and 3,284 steps later, he dropped to his knees. His feet were frozen stiff and he just couldn't take another step. He gasped suddenly and turned around when he heard an oncoming vehicle. Scrambling to his feet, he flagged wildly, praying it would stop. The car did pull up and the driver's door was flung open.

"Jeff!"

He burst into tears when he recognized the man.

"Hey, don't cry. My God! You're freezing!" Sid quickly bundled him into the car. For once, taking a wrong turn turned out to be a good thing. Maybe it was fate.

Jeff's teeth were chattering as Sid climbed back into the car. He immediately threw the heater to the max. "Let's get you warm up!" He lowered both their seats back and pulled Jeff against him, wrapping his arms around him, sharing with him his body warmth. Jeff snuggled against him, grateful for the comforting body heat. They remained like that for about twenty minutes, neither one spoke.

Finally Sid broke the silence, "Why did you run away?" It was the wrong thing to say for Jeff burst into tears again. "Sshh… it's alright, everything's going to be alright," Sid whispered comforting words to him as he rubbed his back reassuringly.

Jeff's tears finally subsided and he looked up at Sid with soulful eyes, "I want to go home," his lips trembled visibly as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Sid hesitated. He couldn't promise to take him home because there was no way Vince would allow it. Jeff had to fulfill his contract whether he liked it or not, but he couldn't tell him that and risked upsetting him further.

"We will talk about that later. Let's get you something hot to eat first." He released Jeff and pulled up his own seat. "Lie back and get some rest," and starting the car, pulled out. Five minutes later, Jeff was breathing gently in his corner, fast asleep.

Sid drove quietly, deep in thought. He should call Vince and let him know that he found Jeff, who, in turn, would find a way to relay the message to 'Taker. It would put everyone's mind at ease. He threw Jeff a quick glance before returning his eyes to the road. How did Jeff manage to get away from 'Taker in the first place? Everyone knew how protective he was over the boy. Jeff was never let out of sight without anyone accompanying him, so, what happened? Sid suddenly had an uneasy feeling that he was responsible for Jeff's predicament. 'Taker knew he was attracted to his boy, but … "If you're stupid enough to let him go, then, it's your loss, I'm more than willing to take him in," he muttered to himself.

A few miles later, he pulled into a diner. The snow was coming down hard and visibility was poor. He hoped it would pass soon. He roused Jeff and when he finally forced his eyes open, Sid said, "Come on, you must be hungry."

The diner was quiet. It was still early, around three o'clock. Sid took the initiative to order for Jeff and he watched as Jeff tucked in with gusto to the steak, mashed potatoes, beans and side salad. Sid never said a word and just sat there, studying him thoughtfully. He couldn't deny it. He was indeed attracted to Jeff, but was the attraction mutual?

When Jeff finally finished, he realized that Sid was observing him all that time. "Please excuse my bad manners," he apologized bashfully. He had been eating like a pig.

"No need to apologize, and you don't have bad manners," Sid smiled at him.

Jeff returned his smile before downing his glass of water. All done, he wiped his mouth with a napkin before thanking him earnestly, "Thank you for saving and feeding me."

Jeff looked calmer than before, so Sid decided to broach the subject. Hopefully, the boy won't break down in tears again. "Jeff, I … maybe it's none of my business, but … why did you run away?"

He watched as Jeff's eyes dimmed. The boy glanced down, not willing to meet his eyes and fibbed, "I don't want to wrestle anymore, I've lost my passion for it. I just want to go home and help my daddy on the tobacco farm."

Sid leaned forward and tilted his chin up, so their eyes could meet. "Don't lie to me. Tell me what happened between you and 'Taker." And to his consternation, the boy's eyes immediately brimmed over with tears and his body started shaking with sobs which he fought to hold back.

Sid got up to sit next to him, pulling him in to lean against him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Just what the hell did 'Taker do to make the boy so upset?

Jeff looked up at him after regaining his composure. "I just want to go home. I … I don't have much money with me and I need to get home," he started sniffling again, looking pleadingly up at him. He knew that he couldn't make it back by himself anymore. He needed help and he was hoping Sid would get him home somehow.

Sid stared down at him, wondering what he should do. He couldn't let the boy just go home. Vince would sue the boy for everything he had for breaching his contract. There was no way around it, he had to warn him of the consequences of his action, and he proceeded to tell him. Jeff's face scrunched up with dismay when he finished. "I.. I'm not allowed to go home?" Sid gave him a sympathetic look and nodded.

"But, I don't want to go back! And, if I can't go home, then, I'll go somewhere else where no one can find me and Mister McMahon can't sue me if he can't find me!" He started sniffling again. For all that false bravado, he knew he didn't have the means to do what he said.

"You're tired and upset, you're not thinking clearly. Why don't you rest for a few hours and we will decide on what to do later, okay?" Sid suggested kindly. The boy looked totally worn out. Jeff wiped his eyes and nodded, he was really tired. He could do with a warm soft bed and sleep for a few hours.

When Sid went to settle the bill, the man behind the counter informed him, "It's blowing a storm out there. News just came in over the air of a blizzard heading this way. If you need to head on for more than ten miles, I would advise you to stay put. It's not safe to drive, visibility's poor," he cautioned him.

Sid cursed under his breath. He didn't want to risk driving back in bad weather. He thought for a moment and then asked, "Is there a place where we can put up for the night around here?"

"There's a small motel three miles up north, but I'm not sure if they have any vacancy. Going by the news, a lot of drivers would be stuck out there. You best get going before the blizzard hits."

They made it safely to the motel and fortunately there was one room left. Sid took it without hesitation, but when he opened the door and they stepped in, both immediately realized they had to share the double bed. Sid looked to Jeff with a smile, "I hope you don't mind," gesturing to the bed.

Jeff shook his head, muttering shyly, "No, I don't mind. I'm going to take a hot shower," and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. He changed his mind when he saw the old-fashioned bath tub, deciding to soak in it for a while. While the tub was filling, he quickly stripped off his clothes and removed his shoes and socks. He tested the water before climbing in gingerly and sank blissfully into the heat.

Sid was watching the news on t.v. when he lost the reception. Damn blizzard! He turned it off and listened to the howling storm raging outside. They weren't going anywhere tonight. He remembered suddenly to call Vince, but when he picked up the phone, all he got was static. The phone lines were down as well. His eyes strayed to the bathroom door, and he realized that Jeff had been in there for a while. Going to the door, he rapped gently on it and called out, "Are you okay in there, Jeff?" He listened intently but there was no response. Hesitating only for a moment, he tried the knob and it opened easily. Jeff had forgotten to lock it. Sid stepped in and stopped in his tracks, chuckling softly when he saw that Jeff had fallen asleep in the tub. He squatted beside the tub, studying the sleeping face fondly. The discoloration on his chin had, in no way, impaired his beauty. Very gently, Sid ran a finger lightly around the bruise, tracing it gently, Jeff didn't even stir. Sid stared at his face and his eyes slowly moved to the slightly parted lips. It was just begging to be kissed. Throwing caution to the wind, Sid leaned down, his mouth hovering mere inches away from Jeff's mouth. At the very last minute, he drew back with a sharp intake of breath. No, this was not right. He was taking advantage of the boy, with him in the tub, naked and defenseless. Sid knew that he won't be able to resist him and would succumb to his lust if he touched him now. He took in a few deep breaths to gather his composure before shaking Jeff gently by the shoulder, "Jeff, wake up!"

As Jeff's eyes flew open in surprise, Sid informed him with a smile, "I think the bed would be more comfortable." He got to his feet, "I'll see you outside," and he left, closing the door behind him.

Jeff rose from the tub and started drying himself, and realized he had no fresh clothes to change into. He looked forlornly at his dirty clothes, which were wet and smelled foul. He picked them up, he didn't want to wear them to bed but he should at least lay them out to dry to be worn the next day. He hung them over the shower railings and wrapping the huge towel around him, he opened the door and popped his head out.

Sid looked towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you need something?"

"I don't have any clean clothes to change into," Jeff informed him sheepishly with flaming cheeks. "Can you check if there's a robe in the closet?"

Sid groaned inwardly. The thought of Jeff, naked …. Fate was really testing him! He cleared his throat, trying to calm his nerves. "I've already checked earlier, there's nothing in there." His thoughts were on going over to kiss him, and then, make wild, passionate love to him! His cock was reacting to his thoughts, rising to the occasion and he felt awkwardly constricted in his pants. "Just sleep naked," the words left his mouth before he knew it.

At Jeff's stunned look, he said quickly, "It's no big deal, I sleep naked all the time," and he groaned inwardly as Jeff flushed furiously. '_What the hell is wrong with you?' _he chided himself.

Jeff realized he had no option. He stepped out awkwardly, clutching his towel with a death grip and quickly moved over to the bed. Slipping quickly underneath the covers, he drew it up to his nose and peered shyly at Sid who disappeared quickly into the bathroom. Jeff took the opportunity to remove the wet towel and huddled to one side of the bed, making sure to give Sid his space. He told himself to wait for Sid to get out but exhaustion took over and the soak in the hot tub had calmed him immensely and made him drowsy. His lids slid shut and he was lost to the world.

When Sid came out ten minutes later after a quick shower, he found him asleep. He hesitated only momentarily and finally decided to discard his towel. He was used to sleeping naked. Turning off the lights, he turned to gaze softly at Jeff's face. He yearned to touch those lips with his, wanting to taste them so badly. What would he taste of? Sid sighed. He might never get to find out. He lay awake for another half hour, pondering what to do. 'Taker did something to upset Jeff. Had he given the boy up? Was that why Jeff ran away?

'_No. He took off in a hurry to look for him, and he's even willing to forfeit the match. 'Taker hasn't given him up," his voice of reasoning told him. _

With that thought in mind, Sid finally dozed off, a frown on his face.

…..

"We have to stop somewhere for the night. I can't see a damn thing in this blizzard! It's not safe to continue to drive anymore."

The vehicle was crawling at a snail's pace as Glenn was driving cautiously. Mark remained silent. He wanted to continue the search for Jeff but he knew his brother was right. They had to abort the search until the weather improved. He prayed fervently that Jeff was not caught out there in the storm. They had been driving for almost ten hours and they still had not found him.

And to Glenn's relief, his brother was on the same page as him. "See if we can find a place to crash until the storm blows over."

Glenn spoke as he drove, "He's alright, I can feel it in my bones." He gave Mark a reassuring smile before turning his eyes back on the road again.

Mark stayed quiet. He prayed Glenn was right. He didn't want to think of Jeff, alone and unprotected, out there in the snow storm. Another half an hour later, they still couldn't find a place to stopover.

"I can hardly see anything ahead of us," Glenn said worriedly, peering into the storm.

"Let me drive," Mark said. Glenn stopped the car and unbuckled his seat belt. He climbed over to the back seat, allowing Mark to take the driver's seat, before climbing into the front passenger seat. Mark started the car, going forward cautiously.

"So, what are you going to do when we find him?"

Mark kept his eyes forward, but he responded brusquely, "I'm going to spank him for running away!"

Glenn smirked. "Yes and then, follow that up with great make-up sex!" he snickered when Mark rolled his eyes, but a small smile peeped out of him.

Glenn grew serious, "This thing between him and Sid, I'm sure it will pass. I know for a fact that Jeff loves you."

Mark didn't say anything for a while but when he finally spoke, he said, "He loves me now, but he may change his mind down the road. I'm not exactly the most charming and romantic guy around," he said wryly.

"And neither is Sid. But, the important thing to remember here is that Jeff loves you, not Sid or anyone else. So, cherish the moments with him and work to keep him with you. He doesn't strike me as the frivolous type to jump from partner to partner."

Mark barked out a short laugh, "Since when did you become a relationship expert giving advice? Does Matt have anything to do with this change in you?" he turned to smirk at Glenn.

Glenn fixed him with a threatening glare, "Say that one more time and I'll slap the taste out of your mouth!"

Mark gave a snort of derision, "Just try it, and I'll beat the tar out of you!"

There was a moment of silence and then, both brothers burst out laughing. Glenn was glad to see Mark's tension flowing away. "I'm glad," he said with a big smile on his face.

"Glad about what?" Mark asked, throwing him a quick quizzical glance before his eyes went back to the road.

"That you met Jeff, fell in love with him, and that he loves you back. I'm happy for both of you."

Mark looked amused. "Okay, you're beginning to sound just a tad too soppy."

Glenn punched him lightly on the arm in protest, "I'm not soppy! I'm just happy for you and Jeff!"

Mark grinned, "Want to tell me what's going on between you and Matt?"

"There's nothing to tell!" Glenn insisted and turned to look outside his window, but there was a tell-tale faint blush on his face.

"I think there is …" but before Mark could say anymore, the car hit something on the road and spun out of control. Mark cursed under his breath and fought to right it but the slippery road surface made it difficult. Before they knew it, the car slid to one side on the driver's side, coming to a dead stop.

"What the …" Glenn climbed out from his side to go check what kind of trouble they were in, while Mark struggled to get out from his seat. Glenn came back after a while and giving his brother a grim look, informed him the bad news, "The left wheels have fallen into a ditch of some sort. Now, what are we going to do?" They couldn't very well do anything until the storm blew over.

Mark slapped the steering wheel with the flat of his hand and growled, "Damn it! That's all we need right now, more problems!" he said in a frustrated tone.

The brothers stared at the raging blizzard outside. It didn't seem like it was going to pass anytime soon. They could only sit in the car and wait it out.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

A big thank you to all my reviewers! Thanks for staying with me.

-ooo-

Chapter 36

The warmth was so comforting. Jeff snuggled closer, sighing blissfully against the warm body against his. Mark … a sweet smile bloomed over his face as he lay in his lover's arms. He felt his fingers lightly caressing him along his back, lightly skimming over his skin and sending delicious tingling sensations throughout his body. "Mmm…." he purred as the hand slid further down to knead his buttocks.

The form beside him shifted up slightly and then, his mouth covered his, moving gently over his. The slick muscle flicked teasingly between his lips, seeking permission to enter. With a soft moan, Jeff granted it entry and his mouth was immediately engulfed and the tongue plunged into him with heated passion. Lost in the haze of sweet sensations, Jeff kissed back ardently. The hands roamed wildly all over him, as if they couldn't get enough of him. The mouth left his suddenly and moved downwards, nipping hungrily at his skin. Jeff moaned when his neck was attacked with feverish kisses. Passion roared through his veins as the mouth continued to pepper hot and eager kisses all over his torso. The hand slid further down and parted his legs. Fingers gently caressed his puckered skin, brushing lightly against his opening. Moaning under their attention, Jeff opened his eyes slowly and drew back suddenly with a loud gasp. He scrambled to a sitting position, using the pillow to cover himself and looked embarrassingly away, unable to bring himself to meet Sid's eyes.

Sid gazed at him with hooded lids, the lust clear in his eyes. After several moments, he sat back, a look of disappointment on his face when he realized that Jeff wasn't going to participate anymore in what they were both clearly enjoying. He was startled when Jeff let out a choked sob and buried his face in his arms. Sobs escaped him and the sight of him, upset and crying dampened his excitement, his wiener deflated almost instantly. Sid hesitated before moving to sit beside him. Pulling the covers to wrap around Jeff, he eased his head down gently to rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean to," he apologized while trying to keep his lustful thoughts at bay.

Jeff shook his head, sniffling loudly. "It's my fault … I thought you were Mark …" he fought back his tears but they welled over. "Do you know why I ran away? He … he ditched me … he doesn't love me anymore!" he sobbed harder onto Sid's shoulder.

A flare of hope lit up Sid's face and then, went out just as quickly. It was replaced by a frown instead. _No, it can't be right, the kid is mistaken._ He was sorely tempted to turn the situation in his favor but his conscience pricked him. With a sigh of resignation, he knew he would do the right thing. Damn him for his righteous principles!

Tilting Jeff's chin up to look at him, he said, "I don't know where you got the idea that 'Taker has left you, but you're wrong."

Jeff shook his head fervently, crying out in anguish, "He left me … he didn't come back to our room the whole day … he's avoiding me ... he hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you. Why would he run off to look for you if he hates you?" Sid spoke gently to him.

His words quelled Jeff's tears instantly. "Wh…what did you just say?" he gave Sid a look of disbelief.

"When 'Taker found out you ran away, he took off to look for you. He left word behind that if he doesn't get back in time, he forfeits the match to me. Now, does that sound like he hates you?"

"You're not lying to me, are you, to make me feel better?" Jeff still had trouble believing him, but deep down inside, he was hoping that Sid was right and he was wrong.

"Why would I lie? I'm just telling you the way it is," Sid assured him. Jeff still looked dubious and Sid decided he might as well get to the root of the problem. "Do you mind telling me what happened between you and 'Taker?"

Jeff bit down on his lips and hung his head, remaining silent.

"Listen, if you two had a fall out because of me, I can talk to him and explain everything." Sid realized that, regardless of his attraction for Jeff, he had no business trying to start a relationship with him because the boy was so obviously in love with 'Taker.

Jeff's lips quivered as he informed Sid in a wavering voice, "He doesn't believe that I love him. He thinks … there's something going on between us," he whispered out the last part.

"But, there's nothing going on …" Sid stopped in mid speech when he caught the look of shame and embarrassment on Jeff's face. "Tell me the truth, do you feel the attraction between us?" he asked, barely suppressing his excitement.

"I… I don't know … I don't know anything anymore," Jeff responded in a wretched tone. "It doesn't matter anyways, I'm going home. I'm not going back. I'll find a way to ask Mister McMahon to release me from my contract, even if I have to get down on my knees and beg him."

Sid's heart fell. If Jeff did feel something for him, it wasn't strong enough to make him stay. But, the fact that he took off when 'Taker abandoned him spoke volumes. The boy was too young to know better, so Sid decided to enlighten him and open his eyes to the facts before him.

"Look at me," he spoke in an encouraging tone, and Jeff lifted his eyes to meet his. "I'll be honest with you, I am attracted to you and I would give anything to have a relationship with you, but it's pretty obvious it's not going to happen, because … you're very much in love with 'Taker."

Sid told himself he was doing the right thing. He was totally removing himself from the equation.

"We are attracted to each other, it's a fact. For me, it's more than a sexual attraction but as for you, I think you're just curious about this vibe between us. You have never been in a relationship with anyone till 'Taker came along, have you?"

Jeff affirmed it by nodding his head bashfully.

"That explains it," Sid smiled at him. "There's nothing wrong to feel an attraction for someone else, it happens from time to time. You don't have to feel guilty about what you feel for me."

"But Mark is right. I shouldn't feel that way for anyone if I love him. I betrayed him, I hurt his feelings, I injured his pride." Jeff tried not to turn on the waterworks again. He was tired from crying so much. He had lost Mark and there was nothing Sid could say would change that.

"Taker's looking in from a different perspective. He's the jealous mate and can you blame him? You're too attractive for your own good. He has good reasons to be jealous. I would probably react the same way if I were in his shoes."

He stopped to compose his thoughts before continuing, "I want you to understand something. He stayed away not because he has stopped loving you. He…." Sid stopped to grin sheepishly, "Don't tell him I said so, but your boyfriend's ego got bruised. Besides, he's afraid he's going to lose you and he feels vulnerable that you can make him feel this way. I think he just needs some time to come to terms with his feelings on the matter."

Jeff pursed his lips thoughtfully, pondering over what Sid just said. "You really think he still loves me?" he finally asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Do you love him?" Sid shot back a question of his own.

Jeff nodded fervently without any hesitation, "Yes, I do."

Sid raised his eyebrows at him, "Then, why are you running away from the one you love? You should stay and prove him wrong," and added with a grin, "Though it may take a while because he's as stubborn as they get!"

His remarks brought out giggles from Jeff. He felt so much better now. Having Sid explaining the facts to him helped put things in perspective for him. He was very grateful to him, knowing that Sid was setting his personal interests aside and giving him unbiased counsel. But, what exactly did he feel for him? He cocked his head to one side, studying him contemplatively.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sid asked, trying to sound nonchalant but not doing a good job. The boy was damned lovable, and he really wanted to … why couldn't Jeff have fallen for him first? He told himself to snap out of it, chiding himself inwardly, '_He loves another, so keep back and stop entertaining any hopes about him!' _

"I'm trying to figure out my feelings for you," Jeff said candidly, blushing lightly. Sid had shown nothing but concern for him, so he didn't feel the need to hide his thoughts from him.

"And what is the verdict?" Sid asked, trying to sound casual although he was dying to know what Jeff felt for him.

"I … I really like you, more than most, but …"

"I know you don't love me, not the way you love 'Taker," Sid finished for him. "Am I right?"

Jeff nodded. "I'm sorry," he gave him an apologetic look. "I feel like dying when Mark walked away. I don't think I can love another like I love him. He's my one true soul mate."

Sid gave him a smile, "You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong, well … except for running away from you know who, who's probably having a hernia right now still searching for you in the blizzard," he laughed.

Jeff gasped and exclaimed, "Oh God! Mark is still out there looking for me! What if something happens to him?" worry beginning to gnaw at him.

"Don't worry, he's not alone, Glenn's with him," Sid informed him. "Those two guys know how to take care of themselves. They can handle any crisis, even this blizzard blowing right now. It was you we were worried about. Jesus kid, you took off without any means of getting home. What were you thinking?"

"I had fifty dollars," Jeff informed him, looking mollified.

Sid shook his head in disbelief, "You know it wouldn't get you far. Thank God I pick you up before the blizzard hits."

Jeff opened his mouth, intending to tell him about his close encounter with the grizzly but then decided it could wait. He had more important things to take care of. Jumping off the bed, still clutching the sheets against him, he said in a determined voice, "I want to go out and look for Mark and Glenny. I really need to know if they are alright."

"Not tonight, kiddo."

Jeff's face fell and Sid explained, "It's blowing hard outside, it's not safe to go out there. Visibility is poor and we may get stranded ourselves, then, who's going to come and save us? However, I promise you we will look for them in the morning. Now, try and get some sleep, we can have an early start tomorrow. Hopefully, we will get a respite if the blizzard blows over by then."

Reluctantly, Jeff conceded he was right and made to lie down on his side, huddling underneath the warm covers. Sid lay down beside him, lying on his back. There was a moment of silence and then, Jeff moved forward and pecked Sid on the cheek, "Thank you for everything you've done for me," he whispered gratefully in the dark before moving to lie back down. Moments later, his gentle breathing indicated he was asleep. Sid watched him in the gloom, a smile slowly breaking on his face. He knew he stood no chance to be with him, but at least, he got to find out what he tasted like … he was sweet and fresh like the morning air in the country side.

-ooo-

"I swear HE's punishing us for not going to church!" Glenn groused as he looked grimly at the falling snow outside. It was too dark to see anything, but he knew they were snowed in. The blizzard had not relented as yet. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible in the cramped quarters. Being 7 feet tall was a disadvantage under the circumstances, and not to mention, it was freezing in the car even though the heater was turned all the way up.

When Mark didn't respond, Glenn turned to him and saw him looking outside, an anxious look on his face.

"He's alright," Glenn reassured him. He knew that Mark was frantic with worry and he shared his worry as well, wondering if Jeff did manage to get home safely, or at least got to a shelter before the blizzard hit.

"We don't know that," Mark answered quietly, before turning to look at him. "What if he's still outside in the storm? He won't survive it. He has no money, no food, and he's not properly dressed for the weather." He paused before addressing his fear, "I don't know what I'll do if I lose him."

"Hey! Stop talking like he's dead! He's alive and you're not going to lose him! Why are you so pessimistic suddenly? It's unlike you to behave this way!" Glenn scowled furiously at him. He didn't relish the vision of Jeff, lying cold and stiff out there … lifeless. He pushed the possibility far back into the recesses of his mind … no … Jeff was still alive.

Mark took in a deep breath before confiding his fears to Glenn, "Even if he's alive, I'm afraid he might have given up on me. I'm an idiot for walking away from him! I think I've lost him for good."

"For someone who loves him that deeply, you don't know shit about him!"

Mark gave his brother a baleful glare, "You disrespect me one more time … my fist will end up in your mouth!" he said in a threatening tone.

Glenn just rolled his eyes at him, undaunted by his threat. "I'm bigger than you, don't you forget it!"

Mark let out a disgruntled snort before turning to look outside the window again.

Glenn rubbed his hands together, shivering with the cold. "Damn heater isn't giving out enough heat!" he complained, tucking his arms under his armpits. He turned to Mark again, "Hey, I'm cold, want to huddle and share our body heat?"

Mark turned away from the window to give him an incredulous look.

"Don't you give me that look, I'm freezing okay!" Glenn's eyes challenged him to say something which might earn him a slap or two.

Mark relented. He wasn't the type of guy to reveal his feelings openly to anyone, but this was Glenn, his brother. He adored him, just as much as he adored Jeff. Glenn never asked him for favors before and since this was his first request, he wasn't going to turn him down. He was totally taken aback by it, though.

"Move over," he said gruffly and Glenn obliged happily, moving so that Mark could move closer to him. Tentatively, he reached over and put his arm around Glenn, lending him some warmth but he warned him, "Say anything about this to anyone and I'll tombstone you to hell!"

Glenn stared at him for several seconds before speaking, "You have issues, man!"

Mark opened his mouth to retort but Glenn cut him off, "Stop being so harsh on yourself, will you? It's okay to show your feelings and concern for someone, you're not going to be struck by lightning if you do, you know?"

"The first time I open my heart to someone, he goes and break it," Mark muttered under his breath in a disconsolate tone. The hurt in his voice did not escape Glenn.

"I know you're hurting, but you're not being fair to him, and I know he's hurting just the same. Did he tell you that he has stopped loving you?" He got his answer from Mark's silence. "I know him well enough to know that he loves you, unquestionably. The problem here is that you allow your ego to get the better of you. You found out he likes Sid and you walk away from him. You need to loosen up a bit, Mark, don't make him feel that he can't even be friends with other guys. Let him decide who he wants to be with, but let him know the door is open to him, that is, if you still want him back. You walked away without saying anything to him, how do you think that makes him feel?"

"I know what I did was wrong, and I know it may be too late for me to correct the situation," Mark admitted wretchedly.

Glenn shook his head, "Did you hear what I just said?" and at Mark's puzzled look, he let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I said, Jeff loves you unquestionably! He will take you back within a heartbeat and you don't even need to grovel! That's how much he loves you, you idiot!"

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?" Mark pushed his brother away from him.

"You can be such a nitwit at times," Glenn muttered under his breath, but Mark heard him.

He grabbed Glenn and put him in a headlock, "What did you just call me?"

"Dummy!" Glenn gasped out while trying to extricate himself from the hold, but Mark had him locked in tightly.

"Say that again?" he tightened his hold with a wicked grin and Glenn tapped on his arm desperately and gasped out, "Let me go! … I'm sorry!"

Mark released him and smirked as Glenn gave him a belligerent glare.

"I think it's time you come clean with me. What's going on between you and Matt?"

"Nothing!" Glenn responded quickly, too quickly in fact that Mark knew he wasn't being truthful with him.

"Nothing? I could have sworn you have a major liking for him," Mark said in a teasing voice.

"We are just friends, nothing more!" Glenn insisted. He hated his predicament, trapped in the car and being bombarded with personal questions. He contemplated stepping out of the vehicle but he could imagine the freezing temperature outside and decided he would rather face his brother's interrogation than freeze his ass outside.

"I don't believe you!" Mark gave him an amused look. "Try me again," he said.

"There is nothing going on between us!" Glenn hissed each word out with deliberation.

"Not yet anyways, but you're both getting there," Mark remarked with a smirk and was surprised by a hard pop to his mouth.

"I told you I would smack the taste out of your mouth," Glenn smirked back at him and jerked backwards out of reach when Mark attempted to cuff him in retaliation. Both men started to jostle each other and in a matter of seconds, the brothers were tussling within the confined quarters of the car. After several minutes, they both slumped back to their seats, panting with their exertions. Glenn was the first to realize that the cold had left him. Their friendly tussle did some good for a change. But, he decided to straighten certain things out with Mark, with regards to Matt.

"Will you all stop insinuating there's something going on between me and Matt? There's really nothing between us, we are strictly friends."

Mark raised his middle finger at him, "Yeah, tell it to someone who doesn't know you. I'm your brother and I can read the 'I'm interested' signs."

He settled himself as comfortable as possible in his seat and said, "Spill it boy, it's just the two of us in here. What you have to say stays a secret between us. Now, out with it!"

But Glenn remained stubbornly quiet. No way was he going to say anything until he was absolutely sure that Matt was interested. He wanted to wait and see how things progressed between them. It was the first time he had shown an interest in a man and he wasn't completely sure if it was just curiosity that was leading him on or something much more. He was a patient man and he was willing to take it slow.

Mark realized he wasn't going to get anything out of him. He cuffed him at the back of his head to get his attention. "I'm not going to force you to tell me if you don't want to. Let me give you some advice, just go with the flow. It would be interesting to see where this might lead to." He chuckled suddenly, "If Jeff finds out, he'll be over the moon! And, to think he wanted you both together right from the beginning!"

"Just hold on for a second," Glenn looked pleadingly at his brother, "Do me a favor and don't say anything to Jeff … please?" At Mark's raised eyebrow, he explained, "I found out a few things about Jeff from his brother. Jeff has a tendency to spill secrets when he gets excited. I don't want any of these to get out."

Mark smirked at him and that was when Glenn realized he had inadvertently revealed he had feelings for Matt. Letting out a sigh, he pleaded, "Just promise me you won't say anything to anyone?"

"I won't say anything then, if it helps your cause and moves things along," Mark agreed. Glenn threw him a grateful smile before looking outside the window again.

"When will it stop snowing?" he indicated to the blizzard blowing outside.

"Only God knows." Mark's thoughts went back to their current predicament. Even if the storm ceased, they still had to find a way to get the car wheels out of the ditch. It was going to take time, something which they were running short of.

Two hours later, the storm finally subsided. Glenn tried to open the door on his side and realized it wouldn't budge.

"Fuck!" he guessed the car must be half-buried in the snow. It was too dark to see just how much snow it was covered in.

"What are we going to do?" he turned to his brother.

"Try to kick it open," Mark advised. He climbed to the back to give Glenn more room to work.

A few hard thumps and the door finally flew open and snow rushed through the opening.

"Damn it!" Glenn exclaimed as he was covered in snow. Mark started shoveling snow out of his way with his hands. A few minutes later, he scrambled out of the vehicle. Glenn followed him out and cursed as he looked around him. It was dark and he wished they had at least a torch light with them. They examined the vehicle and realized it was impossible to get it out. It was a huge task trying to haul it out of the ditch without equipment and more so when it was half buried underneath the snow.

"What are we going to do now?" Glenn asked, wondering what more could go wrong. They didn't have a vehicle, they didn't have proper clothes on, and they didn't know which direction to take. Should they go forward or turn back?

Mark started walking as he said, "Let's head backwards. We passed a gas station a while back, we can try to call someone from there to come and get us."

"But, that must be about four … five miles away!" Glenn called out as he caught up with his brother.

"We don't have a choice, Glenn. I prefer to take our chances by turning back. We don't know if there's any nearby gas station or motel up ahead of us."

As both men trudged through the snow, they prayed someone would come along and picked them up. "Cut us some slack, will you?" Glenn muttered as he raised his eyes to the dark skies. Mark heard him and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Glenn demanded to know. "We're freezing our asses off! What's so funny about our situation?"

Mark spoke without breaking strides, "Since when did you start asking HIM for favors?" he gestured to the heavens above.

"Since I don't want us to die out here in the cold! Damn it! We are not in a good situation, Mark, we're in deep shit! You know as well as I do that we can't make it five miles out here with what we're wearing."

Mark's face turned somber and he said quietly, "I know, but someone will come along soon enough. We can't be the only ones travelling on these roads. Let's keep walking."

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Yes, I just couldn't help throwing in that intimate scene of Sid with Jeff. Sid's a nice guy, so he deserves to know what Jeff tastes like. I could so let Sid have him, but I'm keeping Jeff's ass strictly for Mark. Let's get on with the story.

-ooo-

Chapter 37

"Please hurry up," Jeff tugged on Sid's shirt as he stood waiting anxiously. The snow had let up and he was eager to set off to look for Mark and Glenn. It was about six in the morning.

Sid turned back to him after settling the room charges. "All done! Lead the way!" He smiled amusingly as Jeff brightened up and started tugging him towards the door. But once they stepped outside, they wanted to retreat back in, it was freezing outdoors!

"We're so not dressed for this weather," Sid said as he hugged Jeff protectively towards him and led the way quickly to his car. He cursed under his breath when he saw they had some work to do, the vehicle was half buried in snow. "We need to borrow some shovels …" he started saying and Jeff took off in a flash, running back to the motel to borrow the tools.

He came back shortly with a flushed face and handed a shovel to Sid, "I'll work on this side while you work on the other," and began enthusiastically to shovel snow. Sid shook his head and chuckled. The boy's enthusiasm rubbed off on him and he began shoveling with equal zeal. It took them under half an hour to clear the snow off the vehicle. While Jeff returned the shovels, Sid climbed in and started the car, it took a few tries but it finally caught and the engine burst into live. He let it idle, waiting for Jeff to get back. Five minutes later, they were on the road. As promised, Sid was heading forward to see if they could catch up with the fearsome brothers. He drove cautiously, wondering if there was a nearby place where they could get some hot coffee and a quick bite. He was freezing and he knew Jeff was as well.

"You're alright?" he enquired, checking on his precious passenger. The lines at the motel were still down. A lot of people were worried about the boy and he hoped to find a phone that worked to let them know that he had found Jeff and that he was safe. Jeff nodded but his teeth were chattering. He had his knees drawn up and was hugging them to keep warm.

"Come and sit closer to me, we can keep each other warm." Sid lifted one hand off the steering wheel to hug him as Jeff huddled at his side. He remarked with a chuckle, "If 'Taker sees us like this, he'll chop off my head and stake it up as a warning to those who even dare to contemplate on getting fresh with you."

Jeff giggled, glowing with pleasure at the thought that Mark still loved him. He remained quiet for a few minutes, pondering over the possibility … what if Sid was wrong? He had never been high on self-esteem.

"Do you really think he still loves me, are you sure he will take me back?" he blurted out his anxiety, needing to hear his words of assurance again. After everything Sid had done for him, Jeff had officially looked up to him as his confidante.

"There's no doubt in my mind that he loves you. He will take you back within a blink of an eye, you can be sure of that," Sid assured him. His words put a smile on Jeff's face. They cleared his doubts and made him feel that his world was becoming right again. Now, all he had to do was to find Mark and convince him that he loved him.

They stopped at a gas station to refuel and managed to get some hot coffee and cocoa, and even hotdog buns over the counter. While Jeff ate, he tried to put through a call but the lines were still down. There was nothing he could do. He ate quickly, eager to set off just as well. "How's the road condition up ahead?" he asked the man behind the counter in between bites.

"Not too good, but still passable. It should clear up by noon, just don't speed," he advised with a smile. Sid thanked him and they got back on the road again.

"Do you think they are alright?" Jeff asked anxiously.

"Relax. We're talking 'Taker and Glenn here, they can take care of themselves," Sid gave him a reassuring smile.

Jeff breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, nodding. Half an hour later, he asked, "Why isn't there anyone else on the road?" It did not escape his attention that they were the only ones.

"It's still early, and I guess people are waiting for the snow to be cleared before they get back on the road again."

Jeff shifted closer towards Sid who wrapped one arm around him. "Thank you for doing this for me, by helping me look for them," he smiled gratefully up at him.

Sid quirked a smile, but his eyes stayed on the road, "You're welcome," he responded. "Why don't you get some shut-eye? I'll wake you if I spot them." Jeff nodded his agreement and making himself more comfortable, he finally dozed off, cushioned against Sid's side.

Three miles away from their last stop, Sid suddenly took in a sharp intake of breath. The two men in the distance on foot ….

"Jeff! Wake up!" he called out urgently as he pressed down on the accelerator slightly, picking up speed. He was sure it was them! And they looked to be struggling to stay on their feet.

Jeff roused himself, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What is it?" he mumbled sleepily.

"It's them!" Sid informed him, his eyes glued to the figures. Jeff snapped awake instantly. Looking out the window, he gasped when he saw them. As soon as the car pulled to a stop, he threw the door open and jumped out.

"Mark! Glenny!" he ran towards them, slipping a few times on the icy surface to reach them. Sid followed him closely behind. There was a look of shock on Mark's face and then, relief washed over his face. Jeff flung himself into his waiting arms.

"Thank God you're alright," Mark muttered as he hugged Jeff tightly to him. His love was alive, that was all that mattered.

Sid studied their condition with a critical eye. Both men looked dead on their feet. "Let's get you guys into the car," he said, moving forward to help Glenn who rasped out, "I can walk on my own, thank you."

Jeff helped Mark into the backseat, climbing in after him, while Glenn took the front passenger seat. Glenn stole a quick glance at the back and grinned, his brother and Jeff were wrapped around each other, finding solace in each other's arms. Neither said a word, they were content to lay quietly.

"I thought you said you were going to spank him once you found him," he said cheekily.

Mark brushed his lips lightly against Jeff before replying, "In my own time, without you nosey posies around," he gazed fondly down at his love, his heart warming to the look of adoration in his eyes.

"What are you guys doing on foot and in your under-dressed state? What happened to your vehicle?" Sid asked inquisitively.

"Damn thing rolled into a ditch and we got snowed in for several hours. We couldn't get it out so we had to ditch it. Where did you find Jeff?" Glenn asked, burning for answers. He stole a quick glance behind and was relieved that Mark didn't seem too bothered by the fact that Jeff was found in Sid's company.

"I took a wrong turn and found him trudging in the snow like you guys. He was in pretty bad shape when I found him," Sid informed them.

"I swear if Mark doesn't spank you, I will! What were you thinking? Do you know how worried we all were? And your brother must be frantic by now!" Glenn scolded, but he was so relieved that Sid found Jeff before something terrible happened to him.

To his unexpected but pleasant surprise, the boy leaned forward and hugged him from behind before kissing him fondly on the cheek. "You can punish me all you want later, Glenny. I'm really sorry for running away and creating problems for everyone. Forgive me?"

Mark pulled him back into his arms, breathing his scent deeply before saying, "You are forgiven, but I'm still going to punish you. How could you run off? Do you know how dangerous it is if you meet the wrong people?"

Jeff nodded, "I know," and he proceeded to tell them how a lecher tried to get his hands on him, how he escaped from him by running into the forests where he was subsequently chased by a grizzly bear, and then the group of poachers who came upon him and brought him back to the road where Sid found him several hours later.

"If your brother hears about this, he's going to chain you to him for the rest of your life!" Glenn shook his head in disbelief at what he had just heard.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused," Jeff said woefully. He could imagine Matt's anxiety. If he was in Matt's shoes, he would be hysterical by now. He would have to face his brother's wrath when he got back, but in the meantime, he had things to say to Mark. Looking up at him, he spoke his heartfelt words, "I have doubts about myself, but Sid cleared them up for me. Mark, please believe me when I say I love you. I admit that I like Sid but he's my friend, my best friend in fact, after everything he did for me. I love him as a friend, but I love you with every breath I take!"

"You're not the one who needs to apologize," Glenn gave him a disapproving look. "It's not your fault, boy. If there's going to be any apologizing to be done, my hard-headed, stubborn mule of a brother has his work cut out for him." He sent a smirk in Mark's direction.

Mark glared at him but decided he would deal with Glenn later. Without any warning, he grabbed Jeff and kissed him passionately. By the time he released him, the boy was feeling faint with lack of oxygen. "Now you know how much you mean to me. I'm sorry for walking away from you and making you upset," he apologized.

"Hey! Don't let him off so easily, Jeff, make him grovel for your forgiveness," Glenn just grinned at the warning look Mark threw him.

Sid couldn't help but grinned as well when he caught sight of Jeff in the mirror, pulling Mark's face down towards him and giving him a reassuring kiss. "I forgive you if you forgive me," he whispered.

Mark nuzzled against him and muttered, "All is forgiven."

"I love you Mark, I miss you so much!" Jeff sighed blissfully, pillowing his head on Mark's chest.

"Me too," Mark kissed the top of his head. He was glad that all was right between them again.

Glenn decided to leave the lovebirds alone. He spoke with a longing sigh, "I could sure use some hot coffee right now." He was cold inside out. Mark had Jeff to keep him warm. His thoughts involuntarily went to Matt. What was he doing right now? He knew Matt would be worrying about Jeff but was he concerned about him as well? He left without saying anything to him. His thoughts were interrupted by Sid.

"We can get hot coffee from the gas station up ahead. It won't take long," Sid said.

After a while, Mark and Glenn dozed off, exhausted from their long walk. Jeff remained in Mark's arms, content to be where he was. When they reached the gas station, Sid got down to get the coffee and hotdog buns, leaving the two men to sleep while Jeff stayed with them. He tried the phone at the gas station again, but the lines were still out. Heading back to the car, he roused Glenn while Jeff woke Mark up. While both men tucked in heartily into the simple meal, Sid asked, "You want to head on back, or, do you want to stop at a motel to rest for a few hours? There's one not too far away from here."

"I think its best we head back," Mark decided. "Matt and the others are anxiously waiting for news of Jeff. Let's not worry them more than necessary. We can sleep in the car."

On that note, Sid continued his journey while the others snoozed. Jeff popped his head between the seats after making sure Mark was fast asleep. "Are you too tired to drive all the way back? I would offer to help, but I'm never good driving in this kind of road condition."

"I'm fine. I can manage on my own." Sid sensed that Jeff had something to say to him from his hesitant look. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he enquired.

Jeff nodded, "Yes … this," and he kissed him on the cheek before saying, "I can't thank you enough, for everything you've done for me, and for Mark and Glenny as well."

"You already thanked me last night," Sid gave him a wide smile.

Mark, who had awakened when Jeff moved away from him, had been listening in on the conversation. He stiffened immediately. What did Sid mean by that? Did Jeff … no … but the tiny doubt planted in his head nagged at him, Jeff didn't sleep with Sid … or, did he?

"It wasn't enough, you deserve much, much more," Jeff said gratefully, not realizing that Mark had his fists clenched upon hearing his words.

Sid chuckled softly, "I'm not going to argue with you on that. You can continue to shower me with your appreciation," he said tongue-in-cheek and the very next moment, Mark roared, "Stop the damn car!"

Glenn jumped, startled awake by his shouting. "What's going on?" he asked as Sid pulled to the side. Mark flung his door open and started striding purposefully away from the car.

"Mark?" Jeff recovered from his shock and scrambled out the door to go after him, "Mark! What's wrong?" he called after him as he chased after him. Sid sat there, a perturbed look on his face and then, it hit him!

"Damn it!" he cursed out loud. He realized what Mark was thinking. Opening his door, he climbed out, intending to speak to him and clear up the misunderstanding.

Glenn got out as well. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" he asked in a vexed tone, cursing inwardly as the freezing air hit him like a blast. Why were they exposing themselves to the extreme temperature when they could bloody well stay warm inside the car? He felt like kicking everyone's asses for getting him outside.

"Your brother thinks I slept with Jeff last night!" Sid informed him in a brusque tone as he tried to catch up with Jeff and Mark ahead of him. He could see that Jeff was clueless as to why Mark was behaving irrationally. Mark continued to march away, ignoring Jeff's pleas to stop and explain what was wrong.

Glenn pulled him to a stop by the shoulder, "Did you?" he asked in a dangerously quiet tone.

"I did not!" Sid insisted vehemently and then, stopped. His demeanor told Glenn there was something he wasn't telling him.

"What are you keeping from us?" Glenn demanded to know.

Sid let out an exasperated sigh. "Look! I'll clear everything up. Just help me to calm your brother down long enough to listen to me. He has jumped to the wrong conclusion when he overheard my conversation with Jeff just now.

Glenn hesitated, but acting on his instincts, he believed he could trust Sid. Without another word, he increased his strides, intending to make Mark stop and listen. Both men caught up to them and Jeff was already on the verge of tears. He looked frightened and confused, not knowing what he did wrong to make Mark so upset.

"Mark!" Glenn caught him by the arm and pulled him to a stop. "You need to listen to Sid. He has something to tell you," he urged him.

Mark shook his hand off, "I know what's going on! I heard them talking!" he growled out angrily.

"You got the whole thing wrong," Sid explained quickly, coming to stand before him. "Look, I know how it sounds but it's not what you think. Contrary to what you believe, Jeff and I did not have sexual relations with each other. We had to share the bed last night but that was it. Nothing happened between us."

"Why don't you tell me this then, how did he thank you? How did he show his appreciation for all the help you have rendered him?" Mark spoke with a caustic tone.

Jeff, who had been listening, gasped. A look of hurt came over his face before he turned and started walking back to the car. His shoulders drooped dejectedly, his head hung low.

"He gave me a kiss on the cheek in gratitude, and he gave me another one just now," Sid spoke quietly before turning around and going after Jeff.

Glenn threw his brother an exasperated look. "You just got back together and you have to do this! I hate to tell you this, but you really blew it this time!"

Mark who was stunned by Sid's words, stood motionless. His eyes were trained on the retreating figure of Jeff. Sid had caught up to him and when Jeff turned to look up at him, he saw his tear-stricken face. He strode forward quickly, intending to make amends. What was wrong with him? He kept jumping to conclusions and hurting Jeff in the worst possible way.

Glenn followed behind, muttering, "Now, he really needs to grovel for forgiveness!"

Jeff had climbed back into the vehicle, but he sat in front, leaving the back seat to the two brothers. But, Mark was having none of that. He walked over to Jeff's door and pulling it open, squatted down so he could speak to him, face to face. "I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have said what I said. Please forgive me."

Jeff kept his face averted from him, his lips quivering with his emotions. How could Mark think that he would betray him? He actually thought he slept with Sid. He had no faith in him. Mark's words cut him to the core and it made him feel worse than ever. He felt the hot tears coursed down his face and he fought them back, crying silently.

"Please don't cry … I'm really sorry," Mark moved to take him in his arms but Jeff shrugged away from him.

"Don't! J...just leave me alone for the time being," he refused to meet Mark's eyes, knowing he would cave and forgive him if he did. He wanted to move into his arms, to be held by him, comforted by him, but he couldn't forget his words. They were burned into his mind.

Mark realized Jeff wasn't going to forgive him so readily this time. He decided to back off and give him time to calm down. With a sigh, he stood upright and closed the door before getting into the back. Sid exchanged looks with Glenn before climbing into the driver's seat, whilst Glenn joined Mark in the back. The journey was continued in awkward silence. No one spoke. They made it back by evening, stopping by only once to get something to eat in the car. Matt had been waiting and watching anxiously and when Jeff stepped in through the hotel door, he rushed towards him.

"Jeffro!" he pulled his brother into a tight embrace. "Thank God they found you!" He broke apart, prepared to follow up with a severe tongue-lashing but the wretched look on Jeff's face stopped him. "Are you alright?" he enquired gently.

Jeff nodded and whispered, "Can I rest in your room? I'm really tired."

Matt was surprised. They came back together so he thought Mark and Jeff had patched up their differences. It looked like he was wrong. He looked towards Mark and noticed he was brooding and silent. He gave Glenn a questioning look, who spoke reassuringly to him, "Take him up to the room to rest, I'll come by later. I need to talk to my brother."

Matt did as told. He didn't know what was going on but he was elated that his baby brother was safe. His dad would have hung him if anything had happened to Jeff. Once Jeff left with Matt, Sid excused himself, leaving the brothers to talk.

"Let's take it at the bar," Glenn suggested and led the way. He would have preferred to grab a hot shower first, but Mark looked like he could use a drink or two. Once they had ordered and were served, he got down to business. "What's with you lately?"

"Hell, if I know!" Mark muttered angrily before tossing back his drink.

"You're in love and you're losing your head because of it," Glenn said philosophically.

Mark glared at him, "I'm not in the mood for this!" he snapped, before gesturing to the bartender for a refill.

"I know you're not in a good mood, but you need to listen, Mark, or you may end up losing Jeff."

That gave Mark something to think about, and for the first time in his life, he felt helpless. He didn't want to lose Jeff, he couldn't! He loved him.

"I really blew it," he said in a wretched tone before downing his drink. "Bring me the whole bottle," he spoke to the bartender but Glenn said firmly, "No more drinks! You need a clear head to set things right with Jeff."

"He doesn't want me back," Mark said miserably.

"You hurt him by accusing him of betraying you! I won't blame him if he does dump your sorry ass!" He was pissed that Mark would be so callous with Jeff's feelings.

At his crestfallen look, he relented and softened his tone, "Stop being so downright possessive and suspicious all the time. If you love him, you have to trust him. But, for now, just don't expect him to forgive you so easily after you blatantly accused him of sleeping with another man."

Mark let out a weary sigh. "I.. I don't know what I was thinking," he admitted grudgingly.

"Jealousy has befuddled your mind," Glenn said and Mark nodded, "It did, but I can't help it!" He gave Glenn a contemplative look. "So, what should I do now, Doctor Love?"

Glenn patted him on the shoulder, "I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to intercede on your behalf and ask him to forgive your sorry ass. If things work out, you owe me big time! Just you know I'm doing this because you're my brother and I want you to be happy. Now, let's go upstairs, I'm in dire need of a hot shower."

But Mark wasn't ready to go. "You go on ahead. I'll just have a couple more drinks." He needed to think and he wanted to be alone to do that. He was nursing his scotch, his mind going through every bad mistake he had made when Shawn and Hunter dropped into the seats on either side of him, wearing displeased looks on their faces.

Mark groaned out loud, "Please, whatever it is, not now! I can't deal with you guys right now."

"Well, you have to! We just came from seeing Jeff. You have a lot of explaining to do! What's wrong with you, saying those things to him? I'm really disappointed in you!" Shawn scolded.

Mark felt a severe headache coming on. He really didn't need any outside interference at this juncture, especially from the nosiest pair of the whole company. He would do anything to make it up to Jeff but with everyone poking their noses in their affair, he knew he was doomed to failure. Jeff was tight with Shawn and God knows what advice Shawn gave him. He was utterly screwed!

"Well… we're waiting for an explanation as to why you're behaving like an assclown!" Shawn said rudely.

Mark turned threateningly towards him and Hunter quickly intervened, "He didn't mean it, Mark, he's just upset."

"Of course I'm upset! First, you ignored him, causing him to run away and now, you broke his heart! He's crying his eyes out because of you!" Shawn gave Mark a disapproving look.

"He's crying now?" Mark spoke quietly, his heart wrenching at the thought of his beloved, hurt and weeping.

Shawn nodded forlornly, "Yes, he's crying right now as we speak. Nothing we say can comfort him. You really hurt his feelings this time."

Mark fidgeted uneasily. He wanted desperately to go upstairs and comfort Jeff, but he was afraid of being turned away, being rejected.

"You want to see him, don't you?" Shawn guessed as much from his countenance.

"I do want to see him but I don't think he wants to see me," Mark replied in a dejected tone.

To his surprise, Shawn got up and started pulling him out of his seat, "That shouldn't stop you from trying though. You're going to see him, go down on your knees and beg him to forgive you. But, first, we have to make several stops. Come on, haul your ass out of there and let's go!"

Mark thought he had nothing to lose. He was prepared to try anything and allowed himself to be pulled along. Maybe there was hope yet for him. He prayed for Glenn to come through for him.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 38

"You're ready?" Austin stood outside Kurt's room, dressed casually. He was there to pick him up for dinner.

Kurt grinned at him, "I'm ready and boy, am I famished! But, before we leave, could we drop by and check on Jeff? I heard they found him."

"Sure, that's not a problem," Austin grinned at him. He had lost the match to Kurt last night but he took it all in stride. A lot of guys thought he took it easy on Kurt and let him win but he knew better. Kurt beat him fair and square in the squared circle and no one was going to rob him of his dues. Now that their match was over, Kurt had agreed to go out with him. It was their first official date night out and they were going to celebrate Kurt's win.

"You look nice," Kurt paid him a compliment as they made their way to the lifts. He was pleased that Austin was being himself. He didn't like the whole formal get-up in the first place.

"Thanks, you look nice too," Austin returned the compliment, grinning broadly at him.

Both men got off at the 18th floor and made their way to the room where they thought Jeff was. Upon knocking, the room next door opened and Matt looked towards them. "Hi guys, if you're looking for Jeff, he's in here." Instead of letting them in, he closed the door behind him and informed them quietly, "He's not in the mood for company right now. He's upset with Mark."

"What happened?" Kurt asked with a frown and Matt briefed them on what he knew. While on their way up, they had met Shawn and Hunter who had followed them back. One look at Jeff's crestfallen face and Shawn was hovering all over him like a protective mother hen. Jeff didn't want to say what was wrong at first, but Shawn persisted in his questioning and finally coaxed the information out of him.

"How could Mark insinuate such things?" Kurt shook his head in disbelief, wondering how Mark, who was usually very careful in what he did and said, could jump to conclusions. "I'm really sorry they're having problems. I hope they can work out their differences soon. They're really a cute couple. Tell Jeff we wish him well and we'll come back and see him when he's feeling better."

Matt thanked them for their concern and closed the door after they left. He turned to see Jeff still lying quietly on his side, clutching the stuffed panther against him. His tears had subsided but he had not said a word since then. Matt moved to sit on the bed and ruffling his brother's hair gently, asked, "Want to go out and get something to eat? You can have ice cream too if you want."

But, Jeff shook his head and mumbled, "I'm not hungry, I just want to stay in." He looked up at this brother long enough to say, "Just go on ahead without me, and don't worry, I won't run away again," and buried his face back against the toy.

"Please Jeff, don't be like this. I don't want to leave you here by yourself." Receiving no response from him, he sighed and said, "I don't understand how things between you and Mark can get to such a stage. You two were so in love and inseparable."

It proved to be the wrong thing to say as he heard his brother sniffling again.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Matt wanted to kick himself for reminding his brother of how things used to be before he and Mark fell out.

He heard the door closed next door. "I think they're back. Let me go over and talk to Mark. He has a lot of explaining to do!" He got to his feet, intending to confront Mark and demand that he apologize to Jeff.

"No!" Jeff grabbed him by the arm and pleaded with him, "Please don't ask or say anything to him … please Matty, I have given enough trouble already. I don't want to aggravate matters."

"Jeff, why are you blaming yourself? Except for running away, you did nothing wrong." Matt frowned, wondering why he would think that he was trouble.

"I've brought nothing but trouble since I got here," Jeff said in a wretched tone, feeling sick to the stomach as he thought back to his issues with Bradshaw and Sean. His thoughts fell on Sid. He was the most wonderful and kind-hearted guy he had ever met. Sid had set aside his personal interests while attending to his. Even when Mark misjudged them, he went all out to set things straight. He didn't have to but he did it because he cared about him. His heart grew heavy at the thought of Mark, the man he loved with all his heart and soul, but who didn't have enough faith and trust in him. Maybe … just maybe, Mark wasn't the right guy for him. His heart was on the verge of breaking at the thought of parting from him, if it ever came to that. He didn't know what he was going to do. In fact, he didn't know what he was supposed to do or was expected to do.

Matt sat back down beside him and spoke firmly, "You're not trouble and don't you dare think that you are! I've been taking care of you most of my life and I know what you're thinking right now. I know that you're not receptive to what I have to say, but I just want you to know that no matter what happens, big brother will always be by your side."

They were interrupted by a knock at the adjoining door and it opened to reveal Glenn. From his wet locks, it was apparent that he just came from the shower.

"Hey, we heard you guys got in a few minutes ago. Thanks for bringing Jeff back safely," Matt got up to thank him, beaming at him. He was pleased to see him.

"Mark and I didn't find Jeff. It was Sid who found him. He's the guy we all need to thank. I came back alone, Mark is still downstairs," Glenn informed them. He noticed that Jeff didn't even look up at the mention of Mark's name. This was worse than he thought. Should he broach the subject now? After a moment's hesitation, he decided he shouldn't delay talking to Jeff. Mark and Jeff were miserable without each other and the faster he got down to dealing with the problem, they would all breathe easier.

"Matt, can you give me a few minutes alone with your brother? I need to talk to him."

"Sure," Matt got up. He knew Glenn wanted to talk to Jeff about Mark. "I'll be right next door if you guys need me."

Once he left the room, Glenn went to take his place on Jeff's bed. "Hey, little buddy, are you doing alright?" he poked Jeff at the side of his ribs, making him jump and squeal.

"Don't do that! It tickles!" Jeff pushed his hand away and hugged himself protectively, a pout on his face.

Glenn grinned, "So, I know now you're ticklish as well."

Jeff just sighed and hugged his toy, choosing not to respond. He had, at least, uncovered his face and it encouraged Glenn to continue. "I want to talk to you about Mark, that is, if you don't mind," he gave him an apologetic look.

"I don't want to talk about him," Jeff spoke quietly, not looking at him.

Glenn hesitated before saying, "What about I talk and you listen?" He felt he needed to do his utmost to help Mark, knowing just how important Jeff meant to him. He would do just about anything to bring them back together again.

Jeff gave a sigh of resignation and finally looked at him, "Okay, go ahead, I'm listening." He told himself it wouldn't hurt to hear what Glenn had to say.

Glenn chose his words carefully, "Mark has been making errors in judgment lately and I think it's because his love for you has befuddled his mind too much." Jeff remained silent but attentive. "He has never loved anyone like he loves you and I think he's feeling vulnerable because of that. It's a feeling he's uncomfortable with and he's saying and doing things that are uncharacteristic of him." There was still no response from Jeff, but Glenn continued, "What I'm trying to say is that Mark loves you and he's afraid of losing you and that is why he's behaving out of sorts lately."

"It sure doesn't seem that way," Jeff finally muttered in a disconsolate tone.

"Actually it does, if you know him as well as I do. He walked away from you the first time because he couldn't handle the idea that you might love someone else other than him. He was hurt and yet afraid that he might lose you. He couldn't face you until he tried to come to terms with it. And then, when he overheard you and Sid talking, his feelings of insecurities overtook his common sense and he jumped to conclusions yet again. I know what he said hurt you, but please forgive him. He didn't mean to hurt you intentionally because we talked last night when we got snowed in, and I found out things which he never told anyone. He has already surrendered his heart to you and exposing himself to being hurt if you reject him. It's an alien feeling for him to feel so vulnerable and … let's just say it got the better of him. Will you give him another chance?"

There was a long moment of silence as Glenn waited anxiously for Jeff's response.

"I love him, Glenny, can't he see it?" Jeff cried out suddenly before bursting into tears. Everything that Glenn said only sent his emotions into turmoil. He was so torn up inside. Why couldn't Mark see that he was everything to him? His actions and words were pushing him away from him instead.

"Hey, don't cry," Glenn hugged him and let him cry on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought it might help you to understand why he's saying and doing things that are beyond him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not asking you to let him off easily. Just give him a chance to make amends to you."

Jeff cried brokenly, "I…I do love him … in spite of everything. I don't know what I'll do without him, but… but he doesn't trust me …" he sobbed.

"He knows he's in the wrong and he's kicking himself for it," Glenn rubbed his back reassuringly. He was never more relieved to hear that Jeff still loved Mark. "I promise you things will get better from now on. If he steps out of line again, I'll personally deal with him myself, brother or not." He lifted Jeff's chin to study his face, "Don't be sad anymore. He loves you more than life itself. Just remember that."

Jeff nodded, his tears subsiding. He was feeling better, Glenn's words comforted him. Glenn had opened his eyes to the fact that Mark was far from perfect. Mark had acted and spoke out of turn because of his feelings of jealousy and vulnerability. It did not totally absolve him from what he had said, but it made Jeff realized that he was expecting too much from Mark. He was human and prone to err as well. A warm glow slowly filled his heart, and he knew right then that he would forgive him.

"You didn't eat anything on the way back. You must be hungry by now. I'll check if Mark is back yet and we can go out together and have a nice, expensive, lavish dinner with all the works … at his expense of course." He grinned when he caught the glimpse of a smile on Jeff's face. "Why don't you go and get ready?"

Jeff wiped his tears away before leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek before scampering off the bed. While he was going through his clothes, trying to figure out what to wear, Glenn got up and said, "Take all the time you need, let's make him wait for a while."

Another smile peeped out of Jeff and Glenn knew he was going to be alright. While Jeff went back to his wardrobe selection, Glenn headed next door. He was pleased that he had come through for his brother. He knew just how impatient Mark could be and making him wait on Jeff, whom he knew by now, took ages to get ready, would be a form of punishment for him. He promised himself he would have some fun at Mark's expense.

Matt got up to meet him when Glenn came through the adjoining door. "How is he?" he asked anxiously.

"He's feeling better now. I spoke to him and he has agreed to give Mark a chance to redeem himself," Glenn informed him with a proud look on his face.

"Thank you for cheering him up. You're amazing with Jeff!" Matt beamed happily at him. Glenn had a knack of getting through to Jeff like no one could. If Jeff wasn't his brother, he would be envious.

"No need to thank me, I'm just trying to help them get back together again. And guess what? We're going to an expensive restaurant for dinner and Mark's going to foot the bill," he informed Matt with a devious gleam in his eyes.

Matt chuckled, "I like the way your mind works. But, where is Mark anyways?"

"I left him at the bar downstairs. He should be on his way up soon. Why don't you get ready while I go downstairs and inform him of the good news?"

"You do that and I'll see if Jeff needs any help." Matt watched Glenn leave, a thoughtful look on his face. He muttered to himself as he went next door to check on his brother, "He's a really good man." But, he knew that he didn't have the guts to admit his feelings for him. He didn't want to end up in Glenn's bad books. Glenn might keep his distance from him if he found out he liked him. Matt decided it was best to keep quiet and just stay as friends with him. Better to have his friendship than nothing at all.

-ooo—

Mark wondered why he was allowing himself to be led around. Shawn and Hunter had dragged him into store after store, buying gifts for Jeff. He actually didn't mind it at all, but the fact that they were buying so much candy and chocolates bothered him. Jeff couldn't possibly eat all that, or, could he?

"Hold up, guys, I don't think we need to go into another candy store," Mark decided to put his foot down. It was just too much.

Shawn turned to glare at him, his hands on his hips, "We have just started! And all these sweets are not even going to put a dent in your wallet!"

"It's not about the money! I just don't think Jeff should eat all these junk food! It's not healthy!" Mark retorted.

Shawn gave him an exasperated look. "Look here. Let me explain something to you. It's not a question of whether he's going to eat them. You have to make up to him for the mean things you said, even if it means buying him a whole candy store! Jeff loves candy, so you're going to lavish him with all the different kinds of candy and chocolates there is!"

"I know I have a lot to make up to him, but I would rather buy him something else than these! Look at these, it's ridiculous!" Mark lifted his arms which were laden with bags. The candies and chocolates were all attractively packed in gift boxes of all shapes and sizes and wrapped with colorful ribbons.

Hunter nudged Shawn, "He has a point. Jeff's going to get rotten teeth if he eats all that. He can't control his sweet tooth and I won't be surprised if he does finish them all in one go. He's going to get really sick … and fat in the ass. Mark will knock our teeth out for that."

Shawn took one more look at the bags Mark was carrying. He didn't realize there were so many. "I guess you're right," he admitted grudgingly. "Jeff doesn't have any self-control when it comes to candy, especially skittles." They had bought three pounds of skittles alone, knowing just how much Jeff loved them. The first thing he would polish off would be the skittles, they were sure of that.

Shawn snapped his fingers suddenly, a wicked gleam in his eyes, "I know what else you can get him! Come on!" and he attempted to drag Mark along with him.

"Now just hold on, I need to know where you're dragging me to now!" Mark stood his ground, refusing to budge.

Shawn announced gleefully, "Let's go to the sex aid store and get him something cheeky, like edible underwear or lubricant, something along that line. There's nothing like heavenly make-up sex to cheer him up immediately."

The next moment, Mark popped him so hard at the side of his head, his ears buzzed.

"What was that for?" Shawn rubbed his head ruefully as Hunter snickered at him from the sideline.

"Only an idiot would come up with that idea!" Mark glared balefully at him. He was asking himself for the umpteenth time why he had allowed himself to go along with Shawn's idea in the first place. Oh yes, he was desperate, he suddenly recalled.

"Yeah, that's what you say now, but when he's licking and gobbling you and you're in seventh heaven, you'll be telling a different story!" Shawn retorted. Hunter broke down in full-blown laughter, enjoying the exchange.

Shawn turned to glare at him, "I see you're enjoying yourself at my expense. My ears are still ringing!"

Hunter choked out between bouts of laughter, "Oh Shawnie, you…" his body shook with laughter, "you come up with the most unusual ideas! Baby, that would work for us anytime, but I don't think it's appropriate in Mark's case."

Mark decided he had enough of going along with Shawn's bright ideas. He knew what he wanted to get for Jeff. Without a word, he headed to the place. Hunter and Shawn looked at one another before making haste to follow him. They were curious where he was off to. When Mark entered a jewelry store, Shawn gasped and then squealed delightfully as he joined him quickly in the store.

"Oh Mark, you're a genius!" he cooed, his eyes lighting up with excitement at the beautiful gift possibilities.

"So, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" They turned to see Glenn who came up from behind. He eyed the bags Mark was carrying, "What's all these?" he gestured to them.

"Candy for his sweetheart," Shawn answered cheekily on behalf of Mark.

Glenn raised an eyebrow at Mark, "You're kidding me, right? Candy? He deserves much more than candy."

"Don't go there, I lost my mind temporarily. I was desperate and foolish enough to listen to Shawn," Mark remarked in a wry tone before turning to study the range of jewelry. He wasn't sure what to get. Should he get a necklace, bracelet or ring?

"Can I help you sir? What do you have in mind and what's the occasion?" the salesman came forward to offer his kind assist.

"He's looking for a make-up gift, and it had better be expensive because he's in deep trouble with his boyfriend," Shawn grinned as he offered the information willingly, on behalf of Mark, again.

The salesman coughed politely, covering his mouth to hide his amusement. Mark glared at Shawn, "You're testing my patience, Michaels!"

Glenn moved towards him and spoke in a casual tone, "You may want to speed things up a little. I've spoken to Jeff and he's willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Hunter and Shawn whooped as Mark gave Glenn an incredulous look of disbelief. "Are you sure?" he asked, still finding it hard that Jeff was willing to forgive him so easily.

Glenn clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Yes, I'm sure. I've arranged for us to go out for dinner together. He's getting ready as we speak. You may want to finish whatever you're doing and go upstairs and take a nice shower before we head out."

"Huh… are we invited to dinner as well?" Shawn put on his sweetest smile, trying to get an invitation.

"Sure, come along, the more the merrier," Glenn said easily. However, the mischievous look in his eyes did not escape Mark.

"What are you up to?" he eyed Glenn suspiciously.

"I'm not up to anything, just make sure you bring along your credit card. I said Jeff is willing to give you another chance, I didn't say making up to him was going to come cheap," he informed his brother gleefully.

Mark's mouth twitched. Money was not the issue here. So, his brother was helping Jeff mete out his punishment. He wasn't going to complain, knowing that he would accept whatever punishment that would be meted out. He had made a bad mistake and was willing to do anything to get Jeff to forgive you. He gazed fondly at his brother. He came through for him, as always. Right then, Mark promised himself that he would find a way to return the favor.

"Give me a few minutes to pick something nice for Jeff," Mark returned to studying the displays.

"Now you're talking!" Glenn nodded approvingly.

"You need my help?" Shawn made his way to stand beside Mark and studied the displays just as earnestly.

"I can manage very well on my own, thank you very much!" Mark returned to his task of making his selection.

"Ooh… that's really pretty!" Shawn gushed as he pointed to a piece of jewelry.

"Why don't you ask Hunter to buy it for you since you like it so much?" Mark remarked as he threw a smirk at Hunter.

Shawn looked up in surprise, "Why didn't I think of that?" and turned hopefully towards Hunter, giving him the doleful puppy look.

Hunter grumbled under his breath, glaring holes at the back of Mark's head while he made his way towards Shawn. "Okay, which one do you like?" he said with a sigh of resignation.

Half an hour later, they left the store with their purchases. Shawn and Hunter agreed to meet them in their room in fifteen minutes. Glenn was grinning from ear to ear. He was sure Jeff would be pleased with what Mark had picked up for him.

"I'll check if Jeff's ready, you go get ready and meet me next door," Glenn informed his brother as he made his way to the adjoining door. When he entered the room, he was surprised to see Sid there.

"Before you get any wrong ideas, I just drop by to check on Jeff," Sid explained quickly. He didn't want any more misunderstanding as Jeff was the one ending up being hurt. Glenn nodded his understanding. It was obvious to him that Sid cared a lot about Jeff. He didn't think it was such a great idea for him to be seen with Jeff at the moment, but then, it was not for him to tell him to stay away. He prayed Mark won't go ballistic when he saw Sid with Jeff though. There was only so much damage control he could handle.

Jeff looked nervously at the adjoining door, expecting Mark to make his appearance any time soon. He didn't know how Mark would react when he saw Sid in his room.

"Mark's taking a shower, he'll be over soon," Glenn enlightened Jeff as he sat down beside him. He knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry about being seen with Sid here. It's not going to be easy for either of you but he'll just have to get used to seeing you with other guys. What's important is that you learn to trust each other," he patted him reassuringly on his knee.

Sid cleared his throat as he got to his feet, "Well, I think I should make myself scarce for now. I'll see you around, Jeff." He thought it would make things easier for both Jeff and Mark if he wasn't around when Mark came over.

Jeff got up to give him a hug, "Thank you."

Sid smiled his acknowledgment and Matt let him out. As soon as Sid was gone, Matt remarked, "He's not that bad once you get to know him. I can see that he really cares about you, Jeffro."

Under any circumstances, it would have been fine but he was still apprehensive about what Mark might think.

"And there lies the problem," Glenn looked over at Jeff. "I'm going to be honest with you here, Jeff. You perceive Sid as a good friend but we can't be too sure that he sees you in the same light as well."

"Well … actually you're right. Sid sees me more than just a friend, but he knows how I feel about Mark. He has backed down, so you don't have to worry about him," Jeff shared the information with them.

"As long as he knows where he stands. I trust you know what you're doing, so it's cool by me," Glenn said. He appraised Jeff with a critical eye, "You didn't take that long to get ready, but you look good."

For once, Jeff went with very little make-up. He just added kohl around his eyes and some lip gloss. He had chosen a white shimmering shirt and tight black jeans with a silver belt. His natural blonde hair was washed and blown and they hung softly over his shoulders.

"Thank you," Jeff blushed faintly at the compliment.

"So, when are we leaving?" Matt asked. "It's after eight and I'm really hungry."

"As soon as Mark comes over and Shawn and Hunter get here. They are joining us for dinner."

And speaking of the devils, their door was pounded on and they heard Shawn announcing himself, "The sexy boy is here!"

Matt went to get the door and just then, the adjoining door opened as well. Mark walked in. He stood there, just looking at Jeff.

Glenn spoke up, "We will wait for you guys in the lobby." And he chased everyone out, closing the door behind him. "Let's give them some time alone. They have a lot to talk about," Glenn explained to them. As they made their way down, Glenn hoped that Mark and Jeff could work out their differences. But, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, his brother was very possessive when it came to Jeff.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 39

Shawn and Hunter grinned at each other. They were enjoying the scene before them. It seemed that every time someone was around them, Glenn and Matt feigned disinterest in each other, but they weren't fooling them.

"Well, now that Jeff is safely back in his room with Mark and they could very well be having great make-up sex as we speak … probably a few rounds of it, you two should have time to …" but Shawn didn't get to finish. Glenn caught him by the cuff of his neck, "Excuse us for just a moment." Hunter just grinned and gave Shawn a small wave as he was led away.

"Easy, big guy, you're going to ruin my good shirt," Shawn straightened his collar when Glenn released him.

"You want to tell me what you were trying to do back there?" Glenn fixed him with a glare, arms folded across his chest.

"Oh come on, you can't be that dense!" and he winced when Glenn leaned down and hissed at him, "You try that again and I will hurt you … really, really … bad!"

"You're threatening me when all I'm trying to do is to help you guys get together?" Shawn feigned a look of hurt.

"I don't need your help, and for the last time, stay out of my business!" Glenn sent him a last warning look before returning to join the others. Shawn pouted as he rejoined them.

"What's wrong? What did Glenny say to you to get you all upset?" Hunter grinned at his lover.

"Watch it! Only the baby Hardy gets to call me that!" Glenn shot Hunter a stern look.

Shawn suddenly had this devious look in his eyes. "Now, why is it Matt here can't call you Glenny as well? He and Jeff are brothers, so why does Jeff get the special privilege of addressing you in such an endearing manner?" he asked, giving Glenn an innocent look before gasping with realization, "Ahhh… I see what's happening, Jeff means much more to you than Matt here, is that it?" he smirked at Glenn.

"Michaels …" Glenn growled out, but Shawn chose to ignore the threatening note while Matt looked on nervously. He was wondering what Shawn was getting at.

"What's with you and Mark calling me Michaels whenever you're annoyed with me?" Shawn pouted. "I don't understand the both of you! Here I am, trying to help you guys out and you're so ungrateful!" he complained.

Hunter gave him a sympathetic look before addressing Glenn, "See what you did? You hurt my poor baby's feelings."

Glenn squeezed the bridge of his nose, wondering why he invited them along in the first place. He prayed for Mark and Jeff to get down soon as he doubted he could take any more of it. He felt awkward whenever Shawn tried to push him and Matt together and he could tell that Matt was feeling the same way.

"I don't remember asking for your help!" Glenn snapped at Hunter and Shawn, losing his patience.

"You think they'll be okay?" Matt spoke up quickly, deciding to change the subject. He was wondering if Mark and Jeff managed to get things sorted out between them.

"If you're referring to Mark and Jeff, you don't have to worry about them. They will kiss and make up and stay together," Glenn assured him. He knew for a fact that Mark and Jeff would be miserable without the other. There was no way they would break off.

"At least we're on the same page on this," Shawn piped up. "Jeff is good for Mark and vice versa. It may not seem that way now, with Mark behaving like a jerk but we all know those two are a match made in heaven."

"You call my brother a jerk again and I'll break you into halves!" Glenn gave Shawn an intimidating look, but Shawn just stuck out his tongue at him childishly before turning to Matt. "Does he speak to you this way as well?"

"Well… actually no," Matt said sheepishly.

"And why is that, big guy? Why can't you talk nice to me?" Shawn looked accusingly at Glenn.

"It's because you're so damn nosey and annoying!" Glenn barked out.

A genuine look of hurt came over Shawn's face. "Okay, I'm done here! I know when I'm not needed!" he marched away in a huff, but he didn't go far. He sat on one of the armchairs in the lobby, a pout on his face. His feelings might have been hurt but there was no way he was going to miss out on a free dinner.

"See what you did?" Hunter scolded before moving to join Shawn, trying to soothe his hurt feelings.

"You know Shawn's only trying to help, right?" Matt addressed Glenn as soon as they were alone.

Glenn let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes, I know but he is so damn irritating!"

"His heart is in the right place, and I think you may have really hurt his feelings this time. I don't think he's feigning it. Maybe, you should … you know … try to be nicer to him?" Matt suggested.

Glenn studied him quietly, making Matt uncomfortable.

"I will try but I make no promises," Glenn agreed reluctantly. He knew that Shawn meant well but he didn't want him meddling in his affairs. He didn't want to be pushed into doing things when he was not ready for it. He glanced at his watch, half an hour had passed. Mark and Jeff should be done finished talking by now. He smirked, guessing they weren't doing that much talking but screwing their brains out instead.

"I guess they have a lot to say to each other." Matt's comments were followed by loud rumblings from his stomach. "Sorry" he apologized sheepishly.

"No need to apologize, we will get to eat our fill soon enough," Glenn grinned at him. He was so looking forward to dinner. He had taken the liberty of making reservations at a Bali restaurant that served traditional Indo-Chinese cuisine, something which he had tried before and taken a great liking to. He had bypassed the restaurant that night when he was out looking for Mark and made a note to come back and try the food at the earliest opportunity.

"Well, if Mark and Jeff do not get down soon, they're going to pay dearly for keeping me waiting. I'm going to eat them out of their wallets!" Matt quipped.

"No, we're going to eat out of Mark's wallet!" Glenn corrected him and both men burst out laughing.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Shawn asked as he and Hunter rejoined them. In spite of everything, he couldn't stay angry long enough, and not to mention, he was curious what was so funny.

"Well … dinner's on Mark tonight, so we were just saying that he's going to feel the pinch in his wallet after we're done," Glenn informed him with a grin, reminding himself to be nice to Shawn.

"You mean we can order anything we want?" Shawn asked, his eyes lighting up at that prospect.

Glenn nodded, "Just so you finish whatever you ordered."

"I want lobsters!" Shawn crowed, rubbing his hands gleefully together while bouncing excitedly on his feet.

Matt chuckled as he said, "You and Jeff are a lot alike."

"Now, that's a scary thought! Let me remind you that Shawn here is a lot older than Jeff but he acts like a child all the time!" Glenn said wryly.

"Hey! I can't help it if I'm young at heart. You should try to be a lot like me, instead of being so serious and dull all the time," Shawn retorted.

"Okay, cut it out, they finally made it down," Hunter cut in when he spotted Mark and Jeff coming out of the lift. He snickered, "Is it just me or do they look well-fucked?"

Shawn grinned as he studied their demeanor as they joined them. "Wow! The make-up sex must have rocked the whole floor!" Everyone snickered as Jeff blushed to his roots while Mark cleared his throat uncomfortably, but he wore a well sated look on this face.

"So, everything's settled between you two?" Matt asked, happy that his brother was smiling again.

Mark hugged Jeff towards him, smiling down softly at him, "Yes" he said. Jeff leaned against him, looking adoringly up at him. There were no words to describe how he felt at the moment. His world was right again, now that he and Mark were back together again. After the others had left, Mark had asked for his forgiveness.

_Flashback …._

As soon as the door closed behind on their friends, Mark approached him. "Jeff, I've been a fool. Please don't hate me, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that …" and he stopped, trying to find the right words to tell him just how much he meant to him. Jeff gasped when he sank down to his knees and reached out to take his hands in his, "Please forgive me, I've been selfish, thinking only of myself, my own needs without giving you any due consideration. I'm sorry, really sorry for hurting you time again and again. I swear to you that I will never doubt you again. Please say you will forgive me?"

He waited anxiously, wondering if Jeff would take him back. The next moment, Jeff threw himself down into his arms, crying out, "I love you! I love you so much!"

Hunger poured into them as their mouths sought the other … eagerly, desperately. With their mouths still attached, Mark got to his feet as Jeff clung to him with limbs wrapped around him. "Let's take this in our bedroom," Mark tore his mouth away to whisper huskily before carrying him into their room. He dropped him on his feet and both men lose their clothes quickly before turning to kiss each other frantically. Jeff found himself on his back on the bed. Too long … they had gone too long without each other … it had been almost forty-eight hours since they last had each other. They wanted the other to feel just how much he was sorely missed. Mark penetrated Jeff roughly without preamble and Jeff welcomed it with a cry of joy. This was what he needed, Mark in him, moving rhythmically, in symphony with him, not only were their bodies joined, their souls were joined as well. There was nowhere else Jeff wanted to be, this was where he belonged … with Mark. He clung to him with desperation, moaning and panting with his exertions as he arched to meet Mark's thrusts as he drove wildly into him.

Their hunger for each other grew with each passing moment. Mark couldn't get enough of Jeff. His heat and tightness surrounded him, embracing him, welcoming him. He felt the love flowing between them. Only one thought remained in his mind, to make Jeff part of him again. He thrust feverishly, and as he reached the height of his desire, he pounded harder and deeper into him. He sensed Jeff's approaching orgasm, and with renewed vigor, he built up the pitch and soon, both rode the waves of their climax together. Mark collapsed into Jeff's arms, feeling at peace again. Neither spoke, both were content to just lie quietly, enjoying the mere presence of the other lying next to him.

"I love you, Jeff. I've never loved anyone the way I love you," Mark spoke quietly, breaking the silence. "I'm guilty of being possessive when it comes to you. I promise I will try not to let it ruin our love for each other. I swear I will do my utmost not to jump on any guy that comes close to you. I know that I can trust you, because I know you love me. That's all that matters."

Jeff held his face and gave him a lingering kiss and Mark savored every moment of it. He intended to keep his promise. He would not let his own feelings of insecurity tear them apart again. They belonged wholly to each other. Jeff finally broke the kiss and spoke in a breathless whisper, "I know it's hard for you. Glenny explained why you were behaving oddly. I understand how you feel and I swear on my mother's grave that I'll never betray you. You have to believe me, I love you with my whole being, Mark," he said earnestly.

Mark kissed him tenderly, "I believe you, love, I swear we will never part again." They spent the next few minutes just kissing and cuddling. Finally, Mark glanced at his watch and said, "We better washed and get dressed. The others are waiting for us. I bet you must be really hungry."

Jeff giggled, "I am, but not more than Glenny. He's out to burn a huge hole in your wallet tonight!"

Mark grinned, "Thanks for the warning, but I knew his services won't come cheap. I have a lot to thank him for bringing us together. He can eat all he wants, I can well afford it."

"Thank God you can afford to feed him and the rest of them cos' I don't have enough to even feed myself!" Jeff quipped.

Mark's smile left his face, "Don't ever run off again without any means of getting home. You scared me half to death! I was so afraid something bad would happen to you."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. It won't happen again," Jeff assured him.

Mark hugged him, "It better not happen again, or I would have to spank you. And speaking of that, I did make a promise to myself that I was going to spank you when I found you. So …" and before Jeff could escape from his grasp, Mark swatted him hard on his behind, making him yelped with the stinging smack.

"Markk…." Jeff whined as he rubbed his backside ruefully.

Mark chuckled as he rubbed his palm soothingly over his butt cheeks, "That might sting just a little, but it's an act of love. Come on, let's meet the others, I'm ravenous!"

As Jeff finished dressing, his eyes landed on the bags lying on the dresser. What's all these?" He ventured closer and pulling one open, gasped as he saw the numerous candy boxes. "Are they for me?" he turned eagerly towards Mark, his mouth watering already.

"I'm going to regret saying this, but yes, they are all for you. Just promise not to eat them all?"

Mark looked on amusingly as Jeff eagerly pulled out a heart-shaped box and ripping the ribbons away, he opened it. "Candy!" he squealed before popping one into his mouth with relish. "Mmm… this one's filled with chocolate," he removed another from the box and Mark stepped towards him. "Don't eat too many now, Jeff, you don't want to spoil Glenn's dinner plans, do you?"

Jeff grinned as he bit into the soft candy, "Don't worry, it won't spoil my appetite." Mark watched as he took another and thanked his lucky stars that Jeff didn't open one of several boxes that were filled with skittles. All would have been lost if he did.

_Back to present time ….._

"Well, it took you two long enough to join us!" Glenn was pleased to see his brother and Jeff happy and so in love with each other all over again.

Shawn grinned at them, it didn't look like either was going to let go of the other. "Now that you have resolved your differences, can we go eat now?"

Mark looked over to Glenn, "I know you have made reservations somewhere."

"Yes, I did. It's not far, so let's walk. Follow me," and Glenn led the way.

It was the best exotic dinner anyone ever had. They went along with Glenn's selections as he seemed to know what to order. They had grilled fish that came with a special spicy yet sweet sauce, baked cereal crispy prawns, squids cooked in coconut milk and dried sambal chillies and lemon grass, a special curry sauce chicken, the gravy of which was heavenly, and lobsters. The lobsters were served with a special tangy sauce that was to die for! They had pineapple rice as well. It was cooked with special herbs and diced pineapples with sweet meat floss and served in pineapple shells. It was simply out of this world! Everyone had double helpings of everything. They ate till they could eat no more. Dessert was a cold dish of the sweet tropical longan fruit served with almond jelly.

Shawn and Jeff groaned as they sat back, patting their full stomachs. "I can't eat another bite," Jeff announced. He could barely move.

Glenn grinned as he surveyed the empty dishes, everything was wiped clean. "Glad you all like the food. It's kind of spicy for most people but there's nothing like it! Don't you agree?"

Matt nodded his agreement, "I feel kind of guilty though. We ate so much and Mark has to foot the bill," he looked at Mark guiltily.

Glenn laughed, "Mark's not exactly poor. He can well afford this."

"Okay, let's not discuss my finances. Let me get the bill and we can go. I would like to take Jeff out for a walk." Mark had the gift he had bought for Jeff in his pocket. He wanted to give it to him after dinner, but he wanted to bring him out somewhere quiet and romantic. It wasn't snowing in Indianapolis although it was growing chilly.

After paying, they went their separate ways. Shawn and Hunter decided to turn in for the night while Mark took Jeff with him. Glenn found himself alone with Matt. He didn't want to go back to the hotel and retire to bed as yet. After a moment's hesitation, he suggested, "Do you want to head back alone or you want to join me for a walk? I need to walk this out," he patted his stomach.

"I'll join you, I can't sleep on a bloated stomach," Matt smiled at him.

It was past midnight and the streets were quiet. As they walked side by side, Glenn made conversation. "Did you tell your dad that Jeff has been found and is safe?"

"I didn't tell him that Jeff ran away in the first place," Matt admitted with a guilty look on his face. "You don't know our dad, Jeff's his baby son. He would go ballistic if he knew. I'm supposed to take care of Jeff, I don't want dad to think I failed him, I don't want to disappoint him."

There was a moment's silence and then Glenn spoke, "You're very responsible for one as young as you. Your dad will never be disappointed with you. He's very fortunate to have you for a son, and I must say, Jeff's very lucky to have you for his brother."

Matt blushed at the compliment. "I would return the compliment, Mark's really lucky to have you. You brought him and Jeff back together, and you're so wonderful with Jeff. He looks up to you and I'm actually envious of your relationship with him. You two are very close."

Glenn laughed lightly as he said, "They would have gotten back together ultimately without my help. As for being envious, you shouldn't be. I care for you and Jeff, but he needs me more than you do. Now that he has Mark to take care of him, I can relax and …" he was about to say he was going to spend more time with Matt but stopped himself just in time.

Matt waited and finally realized Glenn wasn't going to finish what he was about to say. He carried on with the conversation, "Yes, they would have gotten back together, but you made it happen a lot faster, saves the both of them a lot of misery." He paused before adding in a grateful tone, "Thank you for everything you've done for Jeff."

"No need to thank me. It's getting colder isn't it?" Glenn shuddered as a strong gust of icy wind blew. He never did like the cold.

"It is getting colder …" Matt started to say and gasped suddenly when snowflakes started falling.

Glenn groaned as he looked up into the night sky, "Not again! Why am I always getting caught outside unprepared? I don't think HE likes me at all!"

Oh yes, the God Almighty intended to punish him yet again! Okay, since HE wanted to play hard ball with him, Glenn swore right there and then, he would never ever step into a church!

"What's wrong? Don't you like snow?" Matt grinned at him.

"Mark and I were trapped in the car for hours because we were caught in a blizzard while out looking for Jeff. And then, we finally had to trudge several miles before Sid and Jeff picked us up. I hate snow!"

As snow started falling at a faster rate, Matt said with a shiver, "I suggest we turn back, we are so not dressed for this!"

Both men picked up a fast pace, but as snow fell steadily faster, they decided to jog back. They didn't get far when Matt slipped and fell, landing hard on one side. He wrenched his left ankle as he fell.

"Shit!" he grimaced in pain as he got up and his ankle throbbed with pain.

"You're alright?" Glenn looked on in concern as Matt gingerly tried to stand on his injured leg.

"I hurt my ankle," Matt informed him, hissing with pain when he tried to put his weight on it.

Glenn hesitated and then made up his mind. "Don't aggravate it by trying to walk, let me help you."

As he made to lift Matt into his arms, Matt stopped him, "I can walk on my own. Just lend me some leverage." He didn't feel too comfortable being carried.

Glenn let out a sigh of frustration. "I can get us back in quicker time if you would just let me! Damn snow isn't going to stop and I'm cold!" As if the God Almighty was mocking him, the snow fell heavier.

"For heaven's sake!" Glenn wasn't in the mood for arguments. He was sick and tired of being caught out in the open and freezing his ass off. Before Matt could protest again, he had him in his arms and was marching purposefully forward.

Neither man spoke as Glenn made his way. Matt's heart thudded at his closeness. He could feel Glenn's strength. The man walked steadily as if he didn't weigh more than a child. With every step forward, bringing them closer to their hotel, Matt wished they were further away from it. He didn't want to leave his arms. It was way too soon, and they arrived at the hotel.

"I can walk from here," Matt was very reluctant to get down, but then, he told himself, it would look very awkward for both of them if their friends caught sight of them.

Glenn gave him an amused look before setting him down. "Lean on me then."

As they made their way back to their room, Matt tried to hide his discomfort by talking, "Looks like Mark and Jeff have to cut their romantic night out short."

"I doubt Mark will let the damn snow spoil his night out with Jeff," Glenn smirked. "He will make it work, one way or another." He checked his watch, it was late but he still didn't want to go to bed yet. "Are you up for a nightcap?" he asked Matt with an impish grin on his face. A couple of drinks would put the warm back into his body quick enough.

Matt gestured to his ankle and Glenn said, "Don't worry. I'm not suggesting we go to a bar. Let's get you back into the room first." As soon as Matt was settled in, he said, "Keep your weight off your ankle, I'll be right back," and left on his errand.

He came back a few minutes later, with a bottle of gin, some soda water and two bags of ice cubes. He wrapped one bag in a towel and handed it to Matt. "Here, ice your ankle while I mix the drinks." A few minutes later, both men were lounging back on their beds, fully relaxed with gin tonics in their hands.

"Thanks for everything!" Matt raised his glass in gratitude.

Glenn nodded as he raised his glass, "Don't mention it." He took a big gulp of his drink and leaned back with a sigh of content, "It has been a busy day."

Matt grinned at him, "You know, when Jeff and I first met you, you were aloof and unsociable, but look at you now."

"Strange, isn't it that one can change so much in just a few weeks?" Glenn gave him a half-cocked smile.

"Do you like being what you are right now? You know, more sociable and friendly?"

Glenn pondered over it before finally shrugging, "I can't really say. It has its ups and downs."

"You mean you would much prefer to be a recluse?" Matt gave him an incredulous look.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I've always been a loner, very much like Mark. The only difference is that he handles people way much better than I do. He's a born leader."

"You're downplaying your own ability. You have leadership qualities, just like Mark has. You look like a take-charge kind of guy," Matt said.

Glenn grinned. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I don't exactly ask nicely, I tell people to do it, or else! Mark uses psychology to get people to do what he says and if that doesn't work, then he goes evil on their hinny!"

Matt burst out laughing, "You have a great sense of humor, I see why Jeff adores you."

Glenn studied him contemplatively before speaking, "Hey, don't think for a minute I'm replacing you. You'll always be Jeff's favorite brother, make no mistake about that."

Matt spoke awkwardly, "You noticed?"

Glenn finished up his drink and nodded, "Yes, I noticed, but you shouldn't feel that I'm taking your place. The bond you and Jeff share is special."

"Thank you. You don't know what that means to me," Matt said gratefully.

"You don't need to thank me. I've done nothing, just telling it the way it is." Glenn got up to mix another drink for himself. "You want another one?" he gestured to Matt's almost finished drink.

More than an hour passed and the two men got to learn a lot about each other. They talked about their childhood, the pranks they played in high school and how they came about into wrestling. Glenn finally glanced at his watch. It was after three and they had not heard Mark and Jeff returning yet.

Drowsy and nicely buzzed, Matt slid down on the bed, his eyes taking in the snow still falling outside the window. "It's still snowing, wonder where Mark and Jeff are right now," he mumbled sleepily as his eyes slowly closed on their own volition. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

Glenn got up to pull the covers over him. He stood there, just looking down at Matt and a smile slowly crossed his face. He had enjoyed their conversation. There was no doubt they got along well with each other. Maybe … he shook his feelings aside, telling himself not to be impetuous. He would very much prefer to take things slow. Glenn made a quick trip to the bathroom to get cleaned up. As he lay on his bed, he looked towards Matt and couldn't help grinning. At least, he didn't snore, that was a plus. Soon, he drifted into sleep, joining Matt in dreamland as snow continued to fall outside the window.

-ooo-

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

This is it, the last chapter. Thanks for the favoriting, alerts and reviews. This is the longest story by far that I've written and I have so much fun writing it. I'll be taking a couple weeks off from writing after this. I'll be back with a Jeff/Cena AU fic.

Want to take this opportunity to wish everyone here a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

-ooo-

Chapter 40

The first rays of sunlight streamed gently into the room through the gaps between the curtains. Austin had woken up a few minutes ago. He had remained still, gazing at the man sleeping beside him with a content smile on his face. They were together last night and he had never felt that kind of peace before. He had finally found true love.

Kurt stirred, slowly coming awake. He opened his eyes to see Austin smiling at him.

"Hey, good morning," Austin greeted him.

"Good morning," Kurt smiled back at him. So, he finally allowed Austin into his bed and he had no regrets. Austin had been nothing but sweet and tender to him.

"What do you want to do today? Want to hang out together?" Austin asked. Last night was special to him, but he didn't know if Kurt felt the same way about him. He thought he should set about finding out if Kurt wanted to continue their relationship and perhaps, start a long-term relationship with him.

"I have nothing planned, so what do you have in mind?" Kurt sat up as Austin asked eagerly, "Do you like fishing? We can rent a boat and go out to sea and catch us some big fish. I'll cook them for you even."

Kurt gave him a disconcerted look, "Fishing? I don't know about that. To be honest, I've never held a fishing rod in my life."

"Well then, it's time you try it. You may like it," Austin said encouragingly. He was a fine fisherman and he was sure he could convince Kurt to like it as well. He knew he could get him interested. Once Kurt reeled in a fish, he was going to be hooked for life. It was going to be a piece of cake!

"I guess there's no harm trying," Kurt admitted. He was willing to give it a go since there was nothing much to do anyways for the next few days.

Austin jumped off the bed with zeal, "Let's get a head start then! We'll grab some breakfast, go to the stores to pick up the things we need and hire a boat. We're going to catch us some big suckers for lunch and dinner!"

Kurt was amused by his enthusiasm, "That sounds like a great idea! Do you want to invite the others along? It would be fun to have them along. The more fish we catch there'll be more food for everyone! What do you say?"

Austin grinned, liking the idea already. Fishing was his favorite past time. He didn't get much free time to do it as often as he would like and rarely did he have friends who joined him when he went out to sea. He welcomed the suggestion whole heartedly. "You're a genius! The more people, the merrier! Those fishes in the sea are just waiting for us to reel them in. Come on, let's check with the others and see who wants to join us."

In less than half an hour, they were eagerly out the door. They headed first to Shawn and Hunter's room. Hunter groaned as soon as he opened the door, "Do you know what time it is? What are you guys thinking, knocking on people's door before six in the morning?"

"Would you guys like to go fishing with us? We're going to hire a boat and go deep sea fishing. You're interested?" Austin skipped the pleasantries and got to the point.

Hunter sighed, "Let me check with Shawn, he loves fishing. Come on in," he let them in and went to shake Shawn awake. Shawn slapped his hand away as he mumbled sleepily, "I want to sleep some more," and buried his head under the pillow.

Hunter crawled back into bed gleefully as he said, "You guys let yourselves out. He's not interested."

Austin frowned. If Shawn liked fishing, then, he should join them! He stepped forward and ripped the pillow away from him.

"Hey!" Shawn grumbled as he opened his bleary eyes to see who so rudely interrupted his beauty sleep.

"We're going fishing, you want to join us?" Austin grinned at him.

Immediately, Shawn came fully awake. "Did you say fishing?" his face shone with excitement.

"Yes, we're going out to sea to catch us some big ones!" Kurt piped up enthusiastically.

Shawn shook Hunter vigorously, "Come on Hunt, get up! We're going fishing!"

"I want to sleep some more," Hunter echoed him as he buried his head under his pillow just like he did earlier but Shawn wasn't having none of that. He pulled the pillow away and yelled into his ear, "Wake up! I want to go fishing with them!"

Hunter groaned, "Damn it! It's too early to go fishing or anywhere else!"

"No, it's not! Come on, this is going to be fun!" Shawn pulled him out of the bed and before long the group was heading towards Glenn and Matt's room.

Shawn raised his hand to knock and then changed his mind at the last second. He pushed Austin in front of him, "You do the honors. I don't want to be the one to face Glenn's wrath by waking him up this early."

Hunter glared at him, "I thought you said it's not too early," but Shawn just grinned sheepishly at him.

It took some time before Glenn came to the door. "This better be good to get me out of bed!" he looked threateningly at them.

"You want to go fishing with us?" Shawn asked meekly from behind Austin.

Glenn gave them an incredulous look, "Are you all nuts? Do you know it's snowing outside?" and he made to close the door but Austin stuck his foot to jar it open.

"What about Matt? You should at least ask him if he wants to come." He grinned at the expression on Glenn's face. "What? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" he turned to his group of fishing enthusiasts who shook their heads fervently while grinning impishly up at Glenn.

Glenn growled, "Did you hear what I just said, I said it's snowing outside! Who goes out fishing when it's snowing?"

"We do," Austin chirped up. "It's just a freak weather anomaly, it's not supposed to snow so early at this time of the year. I'm sure it will pass."

Glenn let out a sigh of frustration and Shawn grinned, "Oh come on, big guy, it's only fishing. I'm a pretty good fisherman and you can eat all the grilled fish you want. I'm sure we will have a good sea harvest. We're going to have a blast catching our dinner!"

"Lunch and dinner," Austin corrected him. "I'm going to hire us a big boat, one fitted with a kitchen so we can cook and eat on board our fresh catch out of the sea! Can't get any better than that!" he beamed, waiting in anticipation to head out as soon as possible.

Matt, who was awakened by the commotion, finally came to the door. "I heard what you said and you can count me in. I'm sure it's going to be fun. Let me check if Mark and Jeff want to join us."

He wasn't sure if they came back after he had fallen asleep. He knocked softly on the adjoining door before opening it. Peering in, he grinned when he saw them on the bed, they were still sleeping. Mark had both his arms wrapped around Jeff who was curled into a ball against him, his head on his chest. Matt took a few steps forward and then hesitated. He was wondering if he should wake them since they got in quite late, when Shawn pushed past him from behind and tiptoed his way towards them, giggling softly.

"Shawn, wait!" he hissed at him but Shawn paid him no heed. He had that look in his eyes that spelled mischief with a capital 'M'. "Whatever you're thinking Shawn, don't do it! You're going to piss Mark off!" Matt hissed out another warning but he waved it off.

There were snickers coming from behind him and Matt realized everyone was in the room behind him. They were waiting in anticipation for Shawn to do something outrageous. Glenn had a smirk on his face. He decided not to intervene and let Shawn have his way, waiting to see what he would do. He held back his laughter when Shawn climbed into the bed on Jeff's side. Brushing his hair lightly away from his ear, Shawn blew softly into it.

"Mmm….mm," Jeff mumbled, a sweet smile breaking on his face. He nestled closer towards Mark, smacking his lips softly against his chest. Shawn turned to grin devilishly at the snickering group before leaning forward again. He did the exact same thing to Mark, blowing softly into his ear. The group snorted with held-back laughter as Mark's face twitched and his hold around Jeff tightened considerably. Shawn beamed at them before bending to whisper into Mark's ear, "Can I play with Jeff? He really has a cute butt."

Mark's eyes shot open instantly. He yelled, "What the hell are you doing in our bed, Michaels?" as the group roared with laughter. Mark shot up from the bed with a growl, making a grasp for Shawn who scrambled out of his reach, chortling hysterically. Jeff sat up with a start, awakened by the commotion. With a fast thudding heart, he blinked at the group that was laughing their heads off. Shawn ran to the safety of his protector, hiding behind Hunter while chortling gleefully.

Clutching the pillow in front of him to cover his privates, Mark demanded to know, "What the hell are all of you doing in our room?"

Shawn spoke up amidst the laughter, "Say Mark, nice package! Jeff is awfully lucky to get plugged by you!" The group roared with renewed vigor as Jeff's face burned a crimson red.

"Sorry for coming in here unannounced, Mark, but we just wanted to know if you guys would like to join us for some deep sea fishing," Austin stated the purpose of their visit quickly before Mark kicked them all out of the room.

Mark muttered something incoherent under his breath before turning to Jeff, "You want to join them?" His tone took on a subtle change as he smiled lovingly down at him.

Jeff grinned and nodded, "I love to!" He raised his left hand next and wriggled his fingers, "Look at what Mark gave me, it's a commitment ring!" he announced proudly, giving Mark an adoring look.

There were gasps and chorus of congratulations as the group moved forward to get a closer look at the ring. It was a simple elegant band with an emerald stone set in it.

"You two are engaged?" Matt asked, completely stunned. He knew they were in love but he never expected Jeff to get engaged at such a young age. He really didn't know what to think.

"Not exactly, but we make a vow to stay committed to each other," Jeff beamed happily at him.

Matt didn't know what to say. He didn't want them to think he was against them being together, that was the last thing on his mind, but somehow, he felt they were moving too fast. Jeff was far too young to be committed to anyone.

"What's wrong, Matt? You're not in favor of it?" Mark noticed he wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea. He was wearing an identical larger ring and extremely happy that he and Jeff had made a commitment to each other. He wanted to take Jeff to a quiet spot up in the hills after dinner. They were halfway there when it started to snow and he had to abandon his plan. But he didn't want to delay giving Jeff the ring and under the falling snow and chill halfway up the hill, he had gone down on one knee and placed the ring on his finger, pledging his commitment and undying love for him. Jeff had burst into tears, crying and laughing at the same time with happiness. Mark then removed the other larger ring from the box and asked if Jeff would put it on for him, which he was more than willing to do so. They didn't return immediately but had headed to a bar to celebrate their 'engagement' and returned to the hotel only in the wee hours in the morning. They had made passionate love and finally fell into an exhausted sleep in each other's arms.

"Mark, I know you two love each other and you have my blessings, but, don't you think you're moving a tad too fast? Jeff's only nineteen," Matt voiced his apprehension.

Glenn frowned at him. "They love each other, that's all that matters. Most people spend their entire lives looking for their soul mates and fail. Jeff found Mark early in life. I would say they're both very fortunate to find each other."

"But …" Matt started to say but Shawn cut him off, "Matthew old boy, we will discuss this later on the boat, but right now, we want these guys to haul their asses and go get ready. Mark, haul your ass! I want to go fishing!"

"I'm going to kick your ass out of here!" Mark moved threatening towards him and with a shriek of laughter, Shawn hightailed to the next room, the others scrambling after him, except for Glenn.

"We will wait next door for you," he said, grinning before closing the adjoining door behind him.

Mark returned to the bed and climbed on top of Jeff. He leaned down and kissed him softly, while his hands busied themselves, running all over him. Jeff giggled and said, "We better get cleaned up and join them, they're waiting for us."

"Let them wait," Mark murmured before his mouth sought his hungrily. If he had his way, he would just stay in bed and fucked Jeff mindless around the clock. They would go fishing alright but not until he got his fill. He moved in between Jeff's legs and Jeff thrust eagerly upwards, taking him into his welcoming tight heat.

"Mark…" he moaned as his lover started moving in him with long, deep and slow teasing strokes.

"Tell me how you want it," Mark rasped out, stilling himself not to move after he pushed deep into him. He was trembling with control and anticipation, the need to rut was strong but he wanted Jeff to call the shots.

"Fuck me hard and deep … please…" and he cried out when Mark did as told.

…..

Next door, everyone could hear them clearly. Jeff was squealing his pleasure for the whole floor to hear.

Shawn grinned and said, "Wow, makes you want to go at it yourself, doesn't it?"

"Well, we can if we want to," Hunter grinned mischievously, nuzzling affectionately against him.

Shawn gave Glenn and Matt an impish look, "What about you two? You guys got down to it yet?"

"Michaels!" Glenn turned menacingly to him while Matt blushed furiously.

Austin spoke up, "Don't Michaels him, he's right, you two need to get on with it. The sexual tension is so thick between you two we can cut it with a knife!"

Everyone roared with laughter at that. Glenn turned his attention to Austin instead. "What did you just say?" the threatening note obvious in his tone.

"You heard me the first time, boy." Austin told himself it was time he laid everything out in the open for them, hoping it may make things easier for them to confront the truth. "Matt, you like Glenn more than just a friend, don't you?" he asked.

Matt gulped nervously, wondering if he had been that obvious. He noticed that Glenn was looking at him with that curious look in his eyes. Austin realized then that Glenn hadn't a clue about Matt's feelings for him. He shook his head in disbelief, wondering what he needed to do to get them both to admit their feelings for each other.

Shawn spoke up, "They like each other more than they care to admit, but both of them are too pig-headed to do anything about it. You two are taking too long to come to your senses. Will you just get on with it already before I grow white chin hair?" He ignored Glenn's baleful glare and glanced at his watch, "What's taking them so long?" and then, Jeff's rapturous cries and Mark's animalistic growls assailed their ears.

"They are done!" he said chirpily, grinning from ear to ear. He snapped his fingers suddenly, "Hey! We should invite Chris, Sean and Show to come along as well!"

"Why don't you go and check with them. We will wait here for you," Austin suggested and Shawn and Hunter quickly left on their errand.

Two and a half hours later, they had breakfast, bought the necessary fishing supplies and were onboard the yacht. It was an impressive craft which Austin hired for a steal. The owner wanted a reasonable fee, plus their autographs and free entry tickets for his family of four to the next show.

"Wow!" Shawn admired the vessel. "She's a beauty!" The others echoed their sentiments.

"Yeah, she's a beauty alright. Now, come help me so we can set off," Austin said, climbing onboard and headed to the upper deck to take the helm. The others clamored onboard with their supplies while Shawn unmoored the craft and yelled, "All onboard! Let's set sail!"

With a burst of throttle, the craft moved slowly out and before long, they were headed out to sea. Austin was right, it had stopped snowing and although the air was chilly, it didn't deter them from going out fishing. The group staked parts of the craft for themselves. Jeff sat on Mark's lap, with his arms around him to keep warm. They were watching Glenn and Matt. Both were chatting amicably with Chris, Sean and Show. Shawn and Hunter had gone up to the upper deck to join Austin and Kurt.

Jeff let out a sigh suddenly. "What's troubling you?" Mark looked down at him with a frown.

Jeff hesitated and then decided he wasn't exactly betraying his brother if his clear intention was to help. "Mark? My brother is crushing on Glenny, but he refuses to let me help him. I just wish there's something I can do to get them together."

He promised Matt he wouldn't tell anyone his secret, including Mark, but this was one of the times he needed to go against his word and do what he felt was the right thing to do.

"Matt actually told you he likes Glenn?" Mark wanted to make sure he didn't hear wrong.

Jeff nodded, "He did and he actually swore me to secrecy. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, not even you," he said with a guilty look on his face.

Mark pondered over his words before saying, "Don't worry, I won't say anything. You know what? I think it's about time we help our brothers see the light. This is what we'll do." Mark whispered some instructions to Jeff, who started giggling helplessly. "Ssshh… don't call attention to yourself, they're watching us right now," Mark warned him.

"I love you, Mark," Jeff leaned up to kiss him before jumping to his feet. "You take Matty and I'll take Glenny," and the two men got up and made their way towards them.

"Glenny, can I talk to you in private?" Jeff didn't wait for his response and started tugging him by his hand to follow. He turned to check and saw Mark with Matt in tow, walking to a private corner. The yacht was big enough to ensure they had privacy.

"What's up?" Glenn asked as he made himself comfortable on a deck chair.

"I'm breaching my word by telling you this and Matty may even disown me if he finds out. So, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Matty spoke to me a few days ago, and he confessed to me that he has a crush on you." At Glenn's startled look which turned quickly into a look of suspicion, he said in a rush, "Please don't think I'm making this up. I wouldn't lie about this, it means too much to my brother. I don't want him to get hurt, so, if you're not interested in him in that way, tell him now, so he can turn his attention elsewhere but please don't let this drag on any longer. It's extremely painful to see him looking so lost. If you do like him that way, just tell him and set his mind at ease. Please Glenny, will you do the right thing?"

Glenn remained silent, but there was a thoughtful look on his face.

On the other side of the boat, Mark was having a somewhat similar conversation with Matt.

"I can't help noticing the vibes you and my brother keep sending each other," Mark was saying.

"What do you mean?" Matt feigned ignorance, asking himself for the umpteenth time if he had been that obvious.

Mark barked out a short laugh and said, "Come on, Matt, we're all adults. Let's stop playing games and confront the truth. You and Glenn need to seriously speak up and admit your feelings for each other."

Matt shot an irritated look in Jeff's direction before asking, "Did my nosey brother say something to you? I'm going to kick his ass!"

Mark let out a sigh before saying, "What if I'm to tell you that when Glenn and I were stranded in the car in the blizzard, we got to talking and I found out that he likes you in that way."

"What?" Matt gasped in astonishment.

"You heard me right the first time, my brother likes you in that way," Mark repeated himself, smiling at him.

The joy flashed across Matt's face and then disappeared quickly. "But, why hasn't he said anything to me?" he asked, a dubious frown on his face.

"I might ask you the same thing, why didn't you tell him how you feel about him?" Mark grinned as Matt blushed with embarrassment.

"That's the thing with you two, neither of you wants to make the first move because you're afraid that you may get rejected. Let me give you a piece of advice, don't wait. He, who makes the first move, gets the prize. Give it some thought, but don't take too long. The rest is up to you."

Mark paused before asking, "One more thing, are you objecting to Jeff and I being committed to each other?"

"No, that's not what I meant, Mark. I'm truly happy for the both of you but Jeff is so young. I just thought you two should slow things down a bit. I don't want either of you to have regrets down the road," Matt explained himself.

"I appreciate your concern but let me assure you that I know what I'm doing. I know I'll never regret my actions. I love your brother more than anyone else and I'm going to stay committed to him. As for Jeff, yes, he's young but I know that he loves me. I have faith in him. I learn my lesson the hard way; I almost lost him. So, take a leaf from my book, sometimes, you just have to take risks."

He grinned before adding, "Why don't you risk it with my brother, he's well worth it."

He got up. He had done his best, returning the favor that Glenn did him. He hoped Jeff had managed to get through to Glenn and urged him to make the first move. He knew just how stubborn Glenn could be and from the look of things, Matt was equally just as stubborn. He laughed quietly to himself, wondering which of the two would make the first move as he made his way towards Jeff. They heard the engine being cut and Shawn scrambled down the ladder to drop anchor.

"Let's catch us some big suckers, fellows!" he called out gleefully as Austin came down with the others to set up their lines and bait.

As everyone busied themselves, Matt and Glenn found themselves studying each other unabashedly. Neither one looked away. Glenn was the first to move. He covered the distance between them in a few strides. "Hey," he said, grinning sheepishly. Matt grinned back at him. "I guess my brother must have said something to you too, huh?" Glenn said, nodding towards Mark who grinned and gave him a thumbs up from a distance.

"He did, and I assume Jeffro did likewise?" Matt cocked his head towards Jeff who blew them a kiss before hugging Mark and giggling.

Glenn barked out a laugh, "We do have nosey parkers for brothers, don't we?"

Matt beamed, "Yes, we do but they're the best, aren't they?"

Glenn smiled broadly at him, "They are the best brothers one could ever have! Seriously, we shouldn't waste their efforts, right?"

Matt chuckled, "No, we shouldn't. So, what should we do about it?"

Glenn reached out to take his hand in his. He heard Jeff squeal with joy, followed by hoots of laughter and applause from the others. "Come on, let's join the party."

It was a day of rich harvest. They caught plenty of fish and had more than their fill. Time flew past quickly and the sun began to set. Each couple retired to their own corner, watching the sun set while nestled cozily in each other's arms. Big Show was on the lower deck, snoozing on the deck on a full stomach, a smile of content on his face.

The yacht rocked gently in the calm waters, the warm orange glow cast across the skies lending a soft, romantic atmosphere to the couples onboard. Jeff shifted in Mark's arms to look up at him, "I'm so glad we have each other. I've never been happier than when I am with you."

Mark kissed him and then chuckled softly as he thought back to their first meeting. "Do you remember how we first got to know each other?"

Jeff nodded fervently, smiling softly at his beloved. He reached up to caress his cheek lovingly, "How can I forget? You gave me my first lesson … in love."

- THE END -

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
